Sacrifícios Para Amar
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: Depois de observar por tanto tempo uma simples imagem, ela conseguiu conviver com ele, conhecê-lo, e principalmente, aprender a amá-lo. Mas descobriu que havia mais sacrifícios a enfrentar do que poderia imaginar. –FIC DEDICADO À SHAMPOO CHAN E PALAS LIS–
1. O Acidente

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence, todos os direitos autorais estão no nome de Rumiko-sensei… e esse não ser meu nome… u.u

**Sacrifícios Para Amar**

**Capítulo Um: O Acidente**

**Dedicado à Shampoo-chan e Palas Lis**

Estava ela mais uma vez 'sobrando' entre os amigos, pra variar um pouco… todos tinham marcado de se encontrar no shopping naquele final de semana, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku. E ela, sempre ficava de lado. Claro, ainda não arrumara um namorado para si, enquanto seus amigos tinham seus companheiros bem definidos, mesmo brigando mais que namorando naqueles loucos encontros em grupo que combinavam, não havia que dissesse que eles realmente não se amassem. Mas por que só ela estava sozinha? Sim… não queria admitir, mas ainda tinha uma pequena esperança de que conseguisse obter a atenção dele, nem que fosse um mísero olhar sem toda aquela frieza e distância, ao menos um "oi"… mas ele nunca se aproximava de ninguém… nunca.

Já fazia dois anos que se mudara para a capital, para poder terminar a sua faculdade de Direito, naquela época não poderia estar mais feliz, iria morar com sua prima, Kagome. Já se conheciam de longa data e se davam muito bem, mas dificilmente se encontravam pela distância de suas moradias atuais. Seguiu para a capital afim de cursar os últimos dois anos da faculdade, sim, já estava bem perto de conseguir seu tão esperado diploma.

Fora muito bem recebida pelo entusiasmo da prima que também estava a dois anos de concluir seu curso de Medicina. Kagome sempre fora muito extrovertida e com a ajuda incomparável dela, conseguira mais três amigos, Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku. Mas além deles, por meio de Kagome, acabou encontrando uma outra pessoa que sem dúvida alguma chamara a atenção de seus olhos. Ele tinha um porte altivo, decidido, seus olhos estavam tão frios e mortos quanto às árvores e suas folhas secas naquele início de inverno, mas mesmo assim transmitiam uma segurança desmedida e uma beleza sem comparação. Seus longos cabelos balançavam ao leve som daquela fria brisa no dia em que se encontraram pela primeira vez. Ele falara com Inuyasha apenas, e só tinha a atenção voltada para os outros caso ouvisse seu nome sendo chamado, _Sesshoumaru_… era esse o nome que ouvira naquele dia. A beleza dele e seu jeito incomum chamaram a sua atenção, ele parecia sempre tão sozinho e tão distante. A sua voz combinava com seu porte, grave e seus tons eram diretos e decididos, claro que também eram tão frios quanto o dourado de seus olhos. Mas aquela voz, jamais fora dirigida apenas a _ela_. Sequer um "oi", um "Bom dia" ou "Como está"… ele nem parecia saber da existência dela, mesmo tendo-a encontrado tantas vezes na companhia de seu _meio-irmão_ e seu grupo.

"_Tantas vezes?"_ pensou de forma irônica, as vezes que ele se prestava a sair de casa e falar com alguém tinham sido tão poucas nesses anos que dava até pra contar nos dedos das mãos. Mas mesmo não podendo ouvir sua voz, incontáveis vezes pôde observar seu rosto, seus olhos, seus cabelos… sua simples existência… mesmo que a dela simplesmente parecesse não importar para ele…

Julgava-se realmente tola, ria-se de sua própria ingenuidade natural, como pudera se encantar _perdidamente_ por alguém que jamais a notara e viver à sombra de uma esperança quase finda? Era engraçado, era ridículo, era motivo de piadas para aqueles que soubessem dessa admiração secreta – ninguém até então, pelo menos assim supunha –, mas era seu jeito e sua esperança… sempre aprendera que esperança era a última a morrer, mas do jeito como as coisas andavam, ela morreria mais cedo. Ria-se… ria-se para não chorar, ria-se para não admitir que nada valia seu sonho perdido… ria-se para não admitir que se um dia ele viesse a notá-la, talvez não atendesse aos seus sonhos e fantasias de como seria estar com ele, conversar com ele, viver com ele.

– RIN! – fora tirada de seus pensamentos de maneira tão brusca, com aquele grito, que seria mais fácil se tivessem arremessado-lhe uma viga de carvalho no meio da testa. E para variar um pouco, o responsável por esse _"chamamento de atenção"_ fora ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Kagome.

– Nani! – Rin respondeu à prima, esta quase subindo na mesa da praça de alimentação do shopping pra poder alcançar seu alvo principal.

– Kagome, poderia ter falado um pouco mais baixo… tem gente olhando. – disse Sango puxando Kagome para que ela se sentasse mais uma vez, olhando para os lados de forma discreta.

– É, poderia ter falado mais baixo. – disse Rin concordando com Sango.

– No que estava pensando Rin-chan? – Kagome perguntara voltando a sentar na sua respectiva cadeira, com Sango do seu lado direito e Inuyasha do lado esquerdo. – Ou melhor, em _quem_ estava pensando?

– Ahn? – Rin enrubesceu com a pergunta dela. – Eu… não estava pensando em ninguém K-chan… só lembrando das provas dessa semana… – mentiu.

– Você acha que consegue me enganar, não é! – disse Kagome de forma astuciosa. – Eu sei muito bem que provas não prendem tanto a atenção de uma pessoa, principalmente a sua, pra ficar tão voadora…

– Eu definitivamente não estava pensando em ninguém. – Rin reforçou a idéia num tom mais convicto.

– Sei… sei. – disse Kagome.

– Kagome, esqueça isso… deixe Rin quieta. – disse Sango e Rin ficou aliviada ao receber apoio. – Será que ela não pode ter um namorado sem que você saiba?

O alívio foi-se embora ao ouvir o resto da frase, por que elas insistiam tanto nisso!

– E-eu não tenho namorado nenhum! – implicou ela.

– Ah… então Rin-chan está com vergonha de nos apresentar, não é! Tem vergonha da gente, Rin-chan, ou tem vergonha _dele?_ – questionou Miroku aproximando-se da garota como se esperasse que ela lhe confidenciasse algum segredo.

– Eu já disse que não tenho nenhum namorado! – ela tornou a falar, já se sentindo incomodada com a situação.

– Sim, sim, nós já ouvimos isso… – disse Kagome. – Mas que tal a outra metade da história!

Nossa, como Kagome e Miroku conseguiam ser tão insistentes numa coisa tão… tão… _supérflua_ como aquela? Chegavam a ser irritantes!

– Dá pra pararem com isso! – pediu Rin cruzando os braços diante do peito de maneira emburrada e infantil.

Kagome riu da posição dela, Rin realmente parecia uma criança certas vezes, antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ouviu a voz de Inuyasha falar.

– Hey, o filme já vai começar, está quase na hora, vamos indo. – disse ele já se levantando sem esperar o consentimento dos amigos.

– Ih, é mesmo. – disse Kagome ao consultar seu relógio de pulso. – Vamos ou vamos perder o começo.

Todos levantaram-se de suas cadeiras diante da mesa, exceto por uma pessoa.

– Rin, você não vem? – perguntou Kagome ao perceber que ela não se movera.

– Iie… – ela respondeu simplesmente. – Eu já vou indo pra casa, quero estudar um pouco, realmente não estou com vontade de assistir filmes hoje.

– Ahn? Doush'te? – perguntou Kagome curiosa.

– Não é nada, só não estou mesmo com disposição. – respondeu ela se levantando. – Vocês divirtam-se, eu vou indo pra casa na frente. Ja ne.

Ela seguiu por um dos corredores do shopping sem esperar resposta ou consentimento dos amigos. Eles andaram na direção oposta, para irem para as salas de cinema.

– Eu acho que a Rin não se sente bem saindo com a gente. – comentou Kagome enquanto caminhavam a passos longos e lentos.

– Por que não? Ela parecia muito bem. – disse Inuyasha.

– Ah, vocês homens não entendem nada. – disse Kagome. – Eu acho que ela se sente sozinha no meio da gente.

– Eu também acho isso, Kagome. – disse Sango. – Mas não podemos fazer muita coisa.

– Hm… é claro que podemos! – disse Kagome com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

– No que está pensando Kagome? – perguntou Sango já sabendo a reação que partiria da amiga.

– E que tal se arrumássemos um _namorado_ para Rin! – ela propôs parecendo satisfazer-se com a própria idéia.

– Kagome, pare de pensar. – disse Inuyasha de maneira irônica.

– O que está tentando insinuar Inuyasha! – perguntou com raiva.

– Eu? Nada. – o garoto fez-se de inocente.

– Humpft! – Kagome bufou com o comentário que ela julgara inútil partindo do namorado.

– Kagome, não comece com essas idéias… agora está querendo virar casamenteira! – comentou Sango.

– Mas não é uma má idéia… – dessa vez foi Miroku quem falou, ele sempre dava pra concordar com as loucuras da amiga. – Rin está precisando mesmo de um namorado, alguém como eu!

– É melhor ficar solteira. – comentaram Inuyasha e Kagome em uníssono ao que Sango tentou ignorar o comentário.

– Eu tenho uma boa opção pra ela… que tal o Kouga? Eu poderia falar com ele, ele até cursa direito também. – disse Kagome pensativa.

– De jeito nenhum! Você não vai falar nada com o Kouga! – Inuyasha disse contrariado.

– Que foi Inu? – questionou Kagome divertida. – Está com ciúmes?

– Eu! Daquele lobo fedido! Feh… – virou o rosto e cruzou os braços mais infantilmente que Rin, minutos atrás. Kagome riu da reação dele.

– Eu acho que tenho uma opção melhor. – começou Miroku.

– Miroku, a Sango está do seu lado… – Kagome lembrou-o antes que ele mesmo se candidatasse ao cargo, Sango lançou um olhar de soslaio ao namorado, de maneira assassina.

– Ahn er… eu não tava pensando nisso exatamente. – comentou Miroku sem graça.

– E em que você estava pensando _exatamente?_ – perguntou Sango no mesmo tom que combinava com o desafio de seus olhos.

– Eu estava pensando sobre Sesshoumaru. – respondeu ele rapidamente.

– Quem! – dessa vez Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha se pronunciaram, pensando não ter ouvido bem o que ele dissera.

– Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram, o _Sesshy!_ – comentou Miroku como se estivesse dando a solução para a Terceira Guerra Mundial.

Os outros três ficaram em silencio por algum tempo, talvez considerando a opção maluca que Miroku dissera, mas na verdade estavam apenas associando o nome à pessoa, a pessoa ao nome… e do nada, caíram na gargalhada, no meio do shopping, chamando a atenção dos outros para si.

– Você só pode estar de brincadeira! – riu-se Sango.

– Sesshoumaru sair com a Rin! HuahuauhahuHUAHUhuahua! – Inuyasha comentou como se fosse a maior piada que ouvira na sua vida.

– Miroku, você precisa de uma séria análise… – completou Kagome tentando conter o riso. – Você não dá pra ser casamenteiro.

– Ah… foi a melhor opção até agora. – disse Miroku ignorando as risadas que insistiam em continuar.

– Não, a melhor e mais rápida opção até agora foi a do Kouga. – corrigiu Kagome.

– Não melhor coisa nenhuma… – disse Inuyasha fechando a cara.

– Todo mundo sabe que ele só falta se jogar no chão para você passar sem sujar as sandálias Kagome, nem vai adiantar. – disse Sango.

– Então, não existe uma opção decente! – perguntou Kagome já irritada com a situação.

– Hm… e que tal Kohaku? – questionou Miroku pensativo.

– Você quer dizer o irmão de Sango? – perguntou Kagome.

– É, eles até que combinam… – disse Sango pensativa.

– PERFEITO! – Kagome se pronunciou. – Nós já vamos conseguir arrumar tudo pra Rin! Sugoi!

– Tá, mas deixamos isso pra depois do filme… – comentou Inuyasha quando finalmente chegaram à entrada do cinema. – Já está em cima da hora, os trailers já devem ter passado, vamos, vamos entrar de uma vez!

– Hai, hai… vamos assistir ao maldito filme. – disse Kagome seguindo com o namorado para dentro da sala, acompanhados de Sango e Miroku.

Enquanto eles entravam na sala do cinema, Rin já estava saindo do shopping, chamara um táxi para poder voltar para casa, viera de carro com Inuyasha e Kagome, então tinha que arranjar um transporte alternativo pra voltar sozinha.

Como eles falavam sobre ela ter namorados… mal sabiam que esse namorado que ela tinha em mente simplesmente nunca conversara com ela… era como se apaixonar por um ator de cinema, sendo que ele estaria a sua frente, mas com tantas pessoas entre os dois, ele nunca enxergaria a sua mera _insignificância_. Era insignificante? Talvez… nunca prestara tanta atenção em si mesma, mas sabia que para ele sim, era nada mais que insignificante, inexistente. Por incontáveis vezes, ela perdia-se em pensamentos nos quais ele prevalecia e repreendia-se constantemente por isso, afinal, ele não merecia tanta atenção dela, quando ela não recebia nenhuma… mas sabia que isso era impossível, quando ela simplesmente o esquecia para pensar em assuntos da faculdade, inexplicavelmente ele surgia para ter com Inuyasha sobre algum assunto que ela não conhecia… e mais uma vez a imagem dele invadia-lhe a mente. Como? Como uma pessoa podia ter tão pouco autocontrole ao ponto de não conseguir conter desejos por uma mera figura…?

Suspirou pesadamente percebendo que pensava nele até mesmo quando pensava em tentar tirá-lo da cabeça… aquilo parecia de certa forma, irônico. Até mesmo para poder esquecê-lo teria que pensar nisso… conseqüentemente teria de pensar nele mais e mais uma vez.

– Faculdade, Rin! Você tem que pensar nas provas, está no último ano e não pode desperdiçar seu tempo pensando no que não deve! – repreendeu-se sem dar-se conta que falara alto. O motorista do táxi fitou-a através do retrovisor, ela percebera o que falara.

Oras, uma pessoa não podia nem conversar consigo mesma e já recebia olhares reprovadores? Ela não era insignificante, mas sim a sociedade em peso e seus preconceitos… não tinha nada demais em pensar no seu príncipe montado no cavalo branco, mesmo estando com seus 23 anos… ou será que tinha? E mais uma vez… pensando nele… talvez a única solução fosse simplesmente parar de pensar, é… faria isso, pararia de pensar. Mas agora estava pensando em parar de pensar…

Balançou instintivamente a cabeça para os lados tentando tirar toda aquela porcaria que se acumulara em sua mente com seus pensamentos desnecessários. A melhor forma de não pensar em nada era dormir e ponto final. Não tentaria fazer mais nada com seu consciente sabendo que no final bagunçaria tudo mais uma vez e outra e outra…

Fitou a rua pela qual passava de maneira demorada, até mesmo o movimento das pessoas fora do carro era interessante quando não se tinha o que fazer. Mais alguns minutos dentro do cruzando umas conhecidas ruas da cidade e finalmente chegara em casa.

Morava em uma casa que Kagome herdara dos pais, eles moravam em Kyoto desde que ela começara a sua faculdade e deixaram a casa sob a responsabilidade da filha, morou alguns anos sozinha, confessou que nunca gostara da solidão, então constantemente Sango dormia na casa dela, mas de dois anos até então, Rin começara a morar com ela, e mesmo assim Sango continuava a passar noites inteiras lá, as três ficavam apenas jogando conversa fora, comendo chocolate lá pras duas da manhã e assistindo filmes hora de romance, hora de terror.

Tirou a chave de dentro da bolsa, abrindo a porta, entrando e fechando-a atrás de si. Arremessou a chave sobre uma pequena mesa que havia ao lado da porta e retirou os sapatos, deixando-os na entrada. Sem demoras, subiu as escadas. Parou ao topo desta, seguindo para uma porta no lado direito do corredor.

Entrou no quarto notando que ele parecia estar mais organizado de que quando saíra pela manhã. A cama estava devidamente forrada, o guarda-roupa com as portas fechadas por pura segurança, não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria se abrisse as portas de uma vez. Mas uma outra coisa lhe chamou a atenção. A escrivaninha ao canto do quarto, estava simplesmente repleta de livros, anotações e cadernos, total e completamente desarrumados. Devia ter trabalho de pelo menos 4 anos de faculdade amontoados ali…

Olhou para a escrivaninha e suspirou cansada, jogou a bolsa das costas em cima da cama e em seguida sentou-se, massageando os pés cansados de tanto caminhar… já devia ter se acostumado a sair para as compras com Kagome, antes tinha de se preparar para uma maratona. Deitou-se por uns minutos, com os pés fora da cama, relaxando antes de mergulhar naquela enorme pilha de anotações para concluir seu trabalho. Não demorou mais que cinco minutos deitada ali, sonhando que poderia ficar o resto do fim de semana sem fazer porcaria nenhuma além de descansar, o fato era que segunda tinha aula na faculdade, aula implicava em mais e mais pesquisas e em apresentações de trabalhos, ou seja, mais noites em branco para terminá-los. Então era melhor apressar as coisas antes de se arrepender.

Levantou-se se espreguiçando rapidamente e trocou de roupa, realmente aquela calça jeans não era tão adequada para passar praticamente o resto do dia trabalhando naquela organização. Colocou uma camisa folgada de mangas compridas e um short tão curto que ficava escondido pelo tamanho exagerado da camisa, às vezes calculava que caberiam umas três dela dentro daquela blusa.

Seguiu para a escrivaninha retirando as pilhas de papel uma por uma e carregando até o centro do tapete circular no meio do quarto. Hora levava os livros e hora os cadernos e anotações soltas, o que tinha em peso. Quando estava dando a quinta viagem – pelas suas contas – acabou achando um outro objeto em cima da mesa, um par de óculos de grau.

– Ah! Então era aqui que estavam! – comentou feliz consigo mesma.

Não conseguira encontrar os malditos óculos de leitura durante a semana inteira e acabara travando uma guerra com suas dores de cabeça durante as aulas, tanto para mexer no computador quanto para decifrar as loucas anotações dos professores no quadro e as pequenas letras dos pesados livros. Pendurou os óculos na gola da camisa e terminou de fazer o transporte das anotações e livros até o centro do tapete.

Depois de mais umas dez viagens finalmente colocara toda aquela papelada onde queria, agora fitava a escrivaninha, ela sim estava organizada, em compensação, o resto do quarto agora estava com papéis para todos os lados.

Sentou-se bem no meio da enorme pilha que acabara de montar e começou a pegar folha por folha e ler tudo o que havia escrito e rabiscado, hora amassava as anotações que julgava serem desnecessárias e arremessava na lata de lixo bem ao lado da escrivaninha, em geral errava _quatro_ arremessos de _três_, hora rabiscava mais as anotações necessárias e colocava-as numa pilha mais organizada e decente.

Não se importou muito com o tempo que passara lendo e analisando tudo aquilo que precisaria para o resto do ano, para o trabalho e que não precisaria. Mas ao fitar o relógio quando sentiu o estômago revirar pedindo por comida, constatou que apenas tinha se passado quase uma hora inteira. Suspirou retirando os óculos do rosto e esfregando os olhos fechados, estava com a vista cansada. A barriga pareceu reclamar mais uma vez, concordando com o merecido descanso dos olhos. Rendeu-se e levantou-se com o propósito de ir até a cozinha comer alguma besteira.

Espreguiçou-se mais uma vez, suas pernas estavam dormentes do tempo no qual ela tinha passado sentada sobre elas. Caminhou até a porta, e saiu do quarto dirigindo-se para as escadas. Desceu o lance sem pressa e foi para a cozinha, ainda com as meias nos pés.

Chegando na cozinha seguiu rapidamente para a geladeira, precisava urgente de alguma vitamina, proteína, ou seja lá o que fosse… qualquer coisa que a mantivesse viva enquanto não terminava o maldito trabalho. Simplesmente despencou de seus devaneios sobre comida quando abriu a porta da geladeira e viu o que tinha lá dentro. Apenas uma maçã comida pela metade e podre, e um vidro com no máximo um dedo de leite.

– Eu… não acredito! – ela reclamou fechando a porta da geladeira com força. – Kagome! Eu vou te matar quando voltar pra casa! Não acredito que não comprou nada de comida!

Suspirou derrotada, estava com fome, tinha uma pilha de trabalho pra terminar e estava cansada e com preguiça de ir comprar alguma coisa, mas no momento não via nenhuma saída, tinha que comer, seu estômago estava clamando por isso, se não comesse, não conseguiria raciocinar, e sem conseguir raciocinar, acabaria arremessando todo o trabalho que já tinha feito no lixeiro sem se dar conta. Encostou-se na porta fechada da geladeira e escorregou até sentar-se no chão.

– Ah… parece que não tenho mais saída. – disse para si mesma, levantando-se finalmente e seguindo para o quarto. – Kagome, você vai ter que vender suas compras para sobrar dinheiro para a feira desse mês… devia ter feito antes de ir para o shopping… agora lá se vai a comida. – comentava no caminho.

Trocou de roupa – certamente não iria com a atual para a rua – e pegou a bolsa com o dinheiro, compraria alguma coisa rápida e prática para não demorar muito, tinha que terminar aquela bagunça que arrumara em seu quarto e não tinha muito tempo, queria aproveitar o domingo, e sabia que se demorasse muito aquela pilha ficaria para o resto do fim de semana, ou seja, desperdiçaria todo o tempo livre.

Antes de sair do quarto, teve sua atenção chamada para seu _discman_ pegou-o rapidamente e colocou os fones, ouvindo musicas de um CD de seleção internacional. Desceu as escadas já mais animada e mais apressada, música realmente era algo para se relaxar. Pegou as chaves de casa que deixara em cima da mesinha na entrada, saiu de casa e fechou a porta mais uma vez. Começou a caminhar pela rua, olhando atentamente para todos os lados, tinha essa mania, sempre muito atenta a cada movimento à sua volta.

Andou uns dez minutos e finalmente estava chegando ao mercado, tinha apenas que atravessar a rua e pronto, a rua era mais movimentada naquela parte da cidade, tinha mais carros e ela achava um absurdo não ter um sinal de trânsito naquele mercado. Andando mais um pouco e observando as coisas ao redor, parou ao ver uma coisa, mais precisamente _uma pessoa_.

Ele estava do outro lado da rua de frente para o lado que ela vinha, estava olhando os lados da rua para poder atravessar, a sua pose tipicamente altiva estava apenas um pouco afetada por ele estar com uma das mãos na cabeça, parecia estar com dor de cabeça. Ele olhou um pouco para os lados e vendo que não tinha nenhum carro a vista, pôs-se a atravessar.

Rin ficou a observá-lo, mesmo que parecesse estar passando mal, era simplesmente perfeito… os cabelos balançando ao leve som do vento, os olhos dourados que refletiam com perfeição a luz do sol… permaneceu parada, apenas observando-o andar rapidamente para atravessar a rua, mas de repente, a mão que ainda pairava em sua cabeça, fechou-se com força, assanhando a franja, ele parou fechando os olhos de maneira forçada.

– "_O que será que ele tem?" –_ ela perguntava-se preocupada com a situação nada boa do homem que admirava.

Preocupou-se mais ainda ao perceber que ele parara no meio da rua, levando a outra mão à cabeça, ele devia estar com uma dor de cabeça realmente impressionante. Do nada acabou caindo sobre os joelhos, bem no meio da rua.

– Kami-sama! – Rin disse retirando os fones do ouvido e já se preparando para ir ajudá-lo, já que mais ninguém que transitava na rua naquele momento parecia preocupar-se com o estado de um simples _estranho_.

Quando ela moveu um passo para chegar até o lugar onde ele estava, percebeu que a situação não estava favorecendo a ela, um carro acabara de virar a esquina na velocidade máxima permitida naquela avenida, o que chegava a 60 km/h, mas como todo bom motorista, deveria estar perto dos 80 km/h desprezando os limites impostos. Ele não iria conseguir frear a tempo, de um jeito ou de outro acabaria atingindo Sesshoumaru. Mas o que diabos ele tinha que não saía logo dali!

Esqueceu que sua melhor característica era sempre pensar antes de agir e correu, simplesmente correu para tentar mudar alguma coisa do que já tinha previsto… correu para salvar o que para ela nada mais era que uma imagem, mas diferente das outras, uma imagem com vida, e a vida que ela queria para si.

Ouviu a freada brusca do carro, correu…

Dor… uma pontada forte a incomodava na cabeça…

Vozes… podia ouvir vozes indistintas vindo de algum lugar acima de si…

Sombras… seus olhos não conseguiam enxergar nada mais além de sombras que se juntavam sobre si…

Escuridão… foi a última coisa que teve certeza de enxergar antes de não mais ter consciência do que estava ou estaria acontecendo.

**Final do Capítulo Um**

**Esse fic é dedicado, como vcs devem ter visto, à Shampoo-chan e Palas Lis, não creio que seja niver delas, ou coisa do gênero, mas eu fiz o fic de presente pra elas pra mostrar o quanto eu admiro as duas tanto como escritoras, como quanto pessoas, sempre q posso, converso com elas pelo msn...**

**Bom, eu creio q elas naum saibam da existência desse fic... pelo menos naum souberam por minha parte, pq desde já naum kero q se sintam na obrigação de ler... simplesmente achei q mereciam e escrevi... mesmo pq até onde eu saiba, ambas cursam a facul e trabalham, realmente naum tem tempo nem para as próprias fics, dificilmente para ler outras que desejariam ler...**

**Então, basicamente eu keru q kem leia esse fic saiba q eu as considero ótimas autoras e com certeza merecedoras de um fic, mesmo sendo meu... -.-'**

**Espero q akeles q leram tenham gostado e se acharem q eu mereço, ficarei feliz em receber reviews...**

**Bjus da Mitz-chan!**


	2. Apenas Voltar a Viver

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha e seus personagens são propriedade de Rumiko-sensei, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Sacrifícios Para Amar**

**Capítulo Dois: Apenas Voltar a Viver…**

**Dedicado à Shampoo-chan e Palas Lis**

Tudo continuava derramado em sua total escuridão, ela não gostava disso… queria ver a luz mais uma vez, queria pelo menos poder abrir os olhos para isso, mas parecia tão difícil fazer aquilo. Sentia dores, seu corpo estava dolorido, sua cabeça também latejava um pouco, mas supunha que estivesse num estado melhor que antes… pensando bem, o que exatamente acontecera _antes?_

Sentiu uma luz pousar sobre seus olhos, uma luz forte, era como pela manhã, quando vez ou outra acordava com a luz do sol em sua vista, será que aquela também era a luz do sol? Estaria ela em casa, acordando depois de um longo, estranho e _dolorido_ sonho? Achava pouco provável, mas mesmo assim não conseguia deduzir o que havia acontecido.

Por fim, com a insistência daquela luz irritante sobre suas pálpebras, abriu lentamente os olhos para quase cegar. O lugar onde estava era claro, e como suspeitara, a luz do sol adentrava por uma janela chegando até seu rosto. Levantou o braço direito para poder impedir a luz de chegar até seus olhos e percebeu que tinham tubos ligados a este. Fitou o braço e aqueles tubos, em seguida dirigiu seu olhar, ainda pouco acostumado com a luminosidade, para o resto do local, percebendo ser este um quarto, um quarto que certamente não era nenhum que ela tivesse lembrado de ter estado. O quarto era pintado num turquesa claro, quase branco, e tinha muitos aparelhos ao redor de sua cama, inclusive, um deles apitava insistentemente… um monitor cardíaco. Afinal, estava num hospital… mas como fora parar ali? Analisando o quarto uma segunda vez em busca de alguma pista, encontrou _algo_ que trouxe toda a sua memória como uma pedra caindo em sua cabeça… havia um _homem_ sentado num dos sofás encostado à parede, bem diante da cama onde ela agora repousava. Este homem era simplesmente inconfundível, seus cabelos prateados caindo sobre as costas e os olhos dourados e tipicamente frios, fechados no momento. Ele estava sentado de braços e pernas cruzadas e a cabeça ligeiramente encurvada, como se estivesse tirando um cochilo. Ela corou encarando-o, o que ele estava fazendo ali? Sim, agora se lembrava do acidente, e de ter levado uma bela pancada logo depois de ter empurrado-o… mas será que ele estava ali desde àquela hora… pensando bem, quando exatamente o acidente ocorrera?

Bastou começar a pensar que sentiu a cabeça latejar mais um pouco, sentia uma pequena pontada na altura da nuca. Levou a mão esquerda, livre de tubos, até o local de onde a dor provinha e sentiu os dedos tocarem um pano, um curativo, mais precisamente. Ao tocar no que seria certamente um ferimento, seqüela do acidente, gemeu com a fina dor e rapidamente retirou as mãos de lá.

– Então finalmente acordou… – assustou-se com a maneira repentina como ele falara.

De repente viu-se sem voz… como poderia ter esperado tanto tempo para que ele lhe falasse e quando isso acontecia, ela simplesmente esquecia onde deixara a voz…? Talvez tivesse ficado na rua na hora do acidente e ninguém tivesse se dado ao trabalho de apanhar para ela caso algo desse jeito acontecesse. Mas que pessoas irritantes, justo quando precisava, realmente não conseguia pronunciar nada de nada de nada, o que dava igual a um imenso constrangimento diante de Sesshoumaru.

– Você não consegue falar? – ele repetiu e ela irritou-se com o comentário aparentemente irônico, embora nada demonstrasse isso, nem seu tom de voz nem mesmo sua expressão.

– Ah… Sesshoumaru-sama? O que faz aqui? – quando a voz saiu não foi exatamente o que ela esperava ter dito… realmente parecera mais ignorante do que ele aparentara ser quando falara.

– Eu queria saber como estava… – ele disse simplesmente e seu tom de voz se amenizara.

Aquilo era realmente verdade? Sesshoumaru Taisho estava mesmo se importando com _ela?_ Deveria estar delirando… só poderia ser isso, afinal, levara uma pancada forte na cabeça pelo que a dor ainda indicava, então era só fechar os olhos e relaxar e todas as suas ilusões se desintegrariam da realidade… que era o fato de Sesshoumaru não estar ali e nunca ter estado. Mas ao fechar os olhos, a voz dele mais uma vez invadiu-lhe os ouvidos.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou talvez estranhando o fato de ela ter fechado os olhos de repente.

– Ahn? Iie… não aconteceu nada, estou me sentindo muito bem, obrigada. – ela respondeu dessa vez de maneira educada, finalmente um tom decente saíra da sua boca. – Só estou um pouco dolorida.

– Logo estará melhor. – ele disse e ela continuou a impressionar-se com os tons que ele usava no dado momento.

– Assim espero… – ela disse. – Ainda tenho uma pilha de anotações para arrumar… pensando bem, que dia seria hoje, _exatamente?_

– Segunda-feira. – ele respondeu.

– Ah não! Kami-sama! – ela não pensou duas vezes e tirou o lençol que encobria parte de seu corpo da cintura pra baixo, sentando-se de vez na cama para poder levantar-se, mas ao fazer esse simples movimento, levou o braço esquerdo para as costelas do lado direito, fechando os olhos com força e abafando um gemido de dor, não imaginava que estaria tão dolorida assim, suas costelas pareciam normais quando estava deitada, sem se mexer.

Sua atenção foi totalmente desviada das costelas quando sentiu duas mãos pousarem sobre seu ombro direito, passando por trás das costas, e seu braço esquerdo, induzindo-a a sentar-se encostada na cabeceira da cama. Abriu os olhos quando sentiu o toque para notar que Sesshoumaru estava a ajudá-la. _Ajudá-la!_ Era um sonho… definitivamente era um sonho mais que perfeito, exceto, é claro, pelo fato da dor.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – ele disse dessa vez parecendo irritado com o movimento dela.

– Eu preciso sair daqui! – ela disse. – Tenho que ir para a faculdade, preciso entregar um trabalho para nota hoje!

– No momento a sua saúde mais me interessa que seus trabalhos da faculdade. – ele disse e ela inevitavelmente ruborizou com o comentário, encostando-se finalmente na cama. – Por pouco não quebrou as costelas com o impacto do carro.

– Mas isso não importa, eu preciso entregar o trabalho! Eu estou no último ano, tenho que me dedicar mais se quiser passar! E eu nem terminei o trabalho! – ela disse parecendo nervosa.

– Kagome disse que avisaria sobre a sua falta e sua saúde, que talvez falte alguns dias por conta do acidente. – disse ele tranqüilizando-a. – Garanto que com isso conseguirá um prazo a mais para entregar o trabalho.

– Ah… tudo bem. – ela disse relaxando mais, embora soubesse que com o professor daquele trabalho, ela não conseguiria um prazo maior que dois minutos a mais depois da aula terminar. Mas quem se importava agora? Estava com Sesshoumaru!

Estava parecendo uma criança daquele jeito, mas infelizmente era o seu jeito… não podia negar algo assim, esperara dois anos para receber um _oi_ e agora tinha toda uma preocupação sobre si, pensando bem, ele estava preocupado com ela… a saúde dela lhe interessava.

– Ainda não entendi bem por que está aqui. – Rin disse não escondendo a inquietação com a aproximação dele, mexia as mãos constantemente.

– Por que você fez aquilo? – ele perguntou indo direto ao ponto, nunca gostara de enrolar os assuntos que tinha a tratar e também não gostava quando faziam isso com ele.

Ele estava virado para a parede, do lado dela, de pé. Rin lançou um olhar para ele, mas que pergunta era aquela?

– Como assim por que fiz aquilo? – ela questionou de maneira ligeiramente sarcástica. – Você ia ser atropelado, esperava que eu ficasse parada assistindo a cena?

– Sim. – ele respondeu com uma sinceridade tão grande que ela até se assustou. Ele queria morrer? Quanta ignorância…

– Eu não vou dizer que você faria a mesma coisa se estivesse no meu lugar, por que não o conheço… quem sabe você seja algum tipo de assassino frio que não se importe com a vida dos outros? – ela comentou de maneira irônica, logo depois amenizando o tom para o seu normal. – Mas fosse você ou qualquer outra pessoa, garanto que não teria hesitado… não sou o tipo de gente que fica parada apenas olhando as coisas acontecerem… sinto muito se isso o incomodou tanto.

– _Não, não incomodou._ – ele respondeu num tom baixo o suficiente para ela pensar se estava ouvindo direito.

– Ahn… se era só isso, suponho que nada mais o prenda aqui. – ela disse meio constrangida, afinal, ele só queria saber como ela estava… e por que tinha salvo a vida dele.

– Minha presença incomoda tanto assim? – dessa vez ele virou o rosto ligeiramente para encará-la, ao fazê-lo percebeu o rubor surgir na face da jovem.

– Ah… – por um momento não conseguiu processar o que ele dissera e ficou apenas a fitar os olhos dele, quando finalmente percebeu o tempo que passara calada. – IIE! Não me incomoda… não… é que, só achei que tivesse coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ficar aqui.

– Não se preocupe, não tenho. – ele disse voltando a olhar para a parede diante de si que parecia de um interesse descomunal.

Mais uma vez ela sentiu uma pontada na nuca, aquele ferimento estava doendo um bocado, ela levou a mão até o local, visando pressioná-lo, quem sabe a dor parasse. Mas antes de tocá-lo, sentiu seu braço ser detido, Sesshoumaru havia segurado seu pulso.

– Não fique tocando no ferimento… ainda não cicatrizou. – ele disse. – Levou alguns pontos, vai incomodá-la mas logo vai poder tirá-los.

– Como sabe? Andou falando com o médico? – perguntou ela interessada.

– Não… – ele disse simplesmente, soltando logo o pulso da garota. – Eu _sou_ médico.

– Nani? – ela questionou, nunca descobrira realmente o que Sesshoumaru fazia da vida, ainda tinha muitas coisas a saber sobre ele. – Você é mesmo médico?

– Acha que estou mentindo? – ele perguntou, dando a achar que estava indignado com o pensamento, mas não estava nem sequer incomodado com aquilo.

– Não! Não acho isso… só achei estranho, só… – ela parou de falar, continuando num tom baixo o suficiente para que ele não escutasse. – _…não achava que soubesse tão pouco sobre você._

Ela não percebeu, mas ele escutara o que ela dissera e permanecera calado, fitando desta vez o monitor cardíaco. De repente uma nova pergunta veio à cabeça dela, se ele era médico e estava dando-lhe instruções, então… será que ele tinha cuidado dela! Aquilo lhe pareceu realmente mais que constrangedor, não queria ter sido tratada por _ele!_

– Não foi você que tratou de mim, não é? – ela perguntou um tanto temerosa quanto à resposta.

– Não. – ele respondeu e ela ficou aliviada. – Não teria estado em _condições_ de tratar de alguém…

– Ah… – a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar diante de tamanha idiotice, ele não estava em tão boas condições de cuidar dela, deveria estar pior talvez. Ele rodeou a cama dela e seguiu para observar através da janela.

Rin permaneceu calada e ele também… reconhecia que era muito bom ter a companhia de Sesshoumaru, poder falar com ele… mas aquele silêncio incomodava. Não sabia o que lhe dizer, e ele não era realmente de puxar conversa. Ficou a fitar as mãos que mexiam inquietas sobre o lençol que voltara a cobrir as suas pernas quando ela se sentara, e lembrou-se de algo que poderia perguntar a ele.

– E você, está sentindo-se melhor? – perguntou lembrando-se que ele parecia ter muita dor no dia do acidente.

– Ahn? – ele pareceu surpreso com a repentina pergunta, mas esse estado não durou mais que dois segundos, quando respondeu. – Sim. Estou bem melhor.

– Será que eu poderia perguntar o que você tinha? – ela falou ainda fitando as mãos, não percebeu quando ele virou-se para ficar a encará-la permanentemente.

– Dor de cabeça… só isso. – ele disse.

E mais uma vez o irritante silêncio pairava sobre eles, Rin não sabia o que dizer e Sesshoumaru não sabia _como _dizer o que queria dizer. Ele não era muito bom nesse tipo de coisas. Mas teria de dizer uma hora ou outra, teria de ser educado, pelo menos uma vez na vida deixaria a _porcaria_ do orgulho de lado.

– Na verdade… eu esperei para poder agradecê-la pelo que fez… – ele finalmente falou e a atenção dela foi repentinamente voltada para ele. Rin observava-o curiosa, até mesmo suas mãos tinham parado de mexer-se, escutando atentamente cada palavra que ele pronunciaria, afinal… ele estava _agradecendo-a_.

– Você não precisa… – ela disse vendo que ele estava um tanto incomodado em fazer aquilo.

– Sim, preciso. – ele insistiu, evitando fitá-la nos olhos. – Por mais que eu ache que não deveria ter quase perdido a sua vida pela minha, você o fez sem pensar duas vezes, que tipo de pessoa eu seria se não arrumasse um modo de agradecer por isso?

– Pare de achar que deveria estar morto. – ela disse irritada com o desprezo dele pela própria vida.

– Eu não posso ter esse direito? – Sesshoumaru olhou-a dessa vez. – Só não consigo pensar em nada que possa fazer para _recompensar-lhe_.

– Sesshoumaru-sama… eu salvei uma vida, por que acho e sempre achei que seria o certo a fazer… não capturei nenhum ladrão procurado internacionalmente para ter de receber recompensa. – Rin revidou encarando-o nos olhos.

– Mas a minha vida não vale tanto quanto a sua. – disse Sesshoumaru ainda sem desviar os olhos dela.

– Por que pensa desse jeito? – Rin perguntou visivelmente curiosa pelo modo como tratava da própria vida.

– Por que tenho esse direito. – ele respondeu mais uma vez, parecia um advogado falando tanto sobre os próprios direitos de livre arbítrio, virou os olhos ligeiramente para a janela ao sentir uma brisa leve tocar-lhe o rosto. – Do mesmo modo que tenho meu direito de _agradecê-la_ de alguma forma.

– Não vai precisar fazer isso se o incomoda tanto. – ela falou olhando para o lençol mais uma vez, não gostava do tom que ele usava para falar a palavra "agradecer". – E não vou cobrar nada, acredite.

Ele ficou calado por uns minutos, fitando o rosto dela com os grandes olhos castanhos vidrados no lençol que lhe cobria. Permitiu-se sorrir pelo canto da boca pela primeira vez em alguns anos, ela parecia irritada com o tom dele e com o que dizia.

– Não estou incomodado, se essa foi a impressão que lhe passei. – ele amenizou a situação percebendo que ela levantara o rosto para encará-lo novamente. – Mas me sinto incomodado com o fato de talvez não poder fazer nada para pagar essa _dívida_.

– E mais uma vez… ponto para sua ignorância. – ela não conseguiu conter o sarcasmo diante daquela negação ridícula dele, não acreditava que estava falando daquele jeito com _ele_, mas não podia negar que ele estava se tornando irritante falando sobre agradecê-la, sobre sua vida não ter valor, sobre uma dívida! – Acha que está em _dívida_ comigo? Então vou colocar-lhe uma coleira e transformá-lo em meu escravo até que pague esta dívida, quem sabe uns 50 anos de serviços prestados o livrem dessa ignorância? – ela calou-se por um segundo, mas não o suficiente para dar tempo de ele falar, ele simplesmente arqueou as sobrancelhas diante do comentário. – Sinto muito… – desculpou-se. – Mas o modo como você fala de sua vida e como se o meu ato fosse algo como uma dívida mesmo depois de ter lhe dito que não precisaria importar-se com isso, está me irritando, sinceramente.

Sesshoumaru ficou calado por uns minutos e mais uma vez ela estava fitando o lençol. Não acreditava que tinha dito tudo aquilo! Quanta loucura para uma pessoa que acabara de acordar de um dia inteiro repousando… a batida na cabeça fora realmente forte. Mais uma vez sem que ela visse, um sorriso pela metade surgiu nos lábios dele.

– Não era essa a impressão que queria passar… já disse… só não sei como posso colocar em palavras uma forma de agradecer. – ele disse. – Mas creio que a vida de uma pessoa não possa ser agradecida apenas em palavras.

– Garanto que um "muito obrigado" já seria um bom começo para nós dois. – ela disse e virou o rosto para ele, não conseguia ficar o tempo todo a fitar o profundo dourado dos olhos dele, então, olhava-o, desviava os olhos e em seguida voltava a fitá-lo.

Ele hesitou por um momento. Mas não viu outra saída.

– Muito… obrigado, então. – ele disse. – Mas mesmo sendo um começo não acho que seja suficiente.

– Você é insistente! – ela disse e sorriu pela primeira vez naquela manhã, sorriu ao fitá-lo. – Acho que poderia fazer alguma coisa mesmo para _pagar a sua dívida_. – usou de sarcasmo para citar a última frase, logo em seguida continuou, mais uma vez não deixando espaço para que ele falasse. – Você poderia começar saindo mais de casa… saindo com os amigos… se divertindo…

– Eu não tenho amigos. – ele disse simplesmente, cortando o raciocínio dela. Já não estava gostando daquela idéia.

– Prazer… meu nome é Rin. – ela brincou com o que ele dissera. – Agora já tem uma. Mas estou falando sério… poderia começar a sair conosco por exemplo. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango e Miroku podem não parecer, mas são amigos indispensáveis, são divertidos… poderia divertir-se também. Poderia brincar… conversar… _sorrir_…

Ela não teve resposta por parte dele diante do que dissera, estava mais uma vez fitando o lençol e as mãos enquanto dizia tudo aquilo, e ele apenas a observar o rosto dela e as expressões de alegria que se formaram quando ela falou de divertir-se com os amigos, quando ela os citou. Inesperadamente ela voltou os olhos para ele, sorrindo.

– Você poderia simplesmente _começar_ _a_ _viver_… – ela simplificou tudo o que dissera antes. – Poderia começar a aproveitar o tempo de vida que quase me valeu.

Ele impressionou-se um pouco com o que ela acabara de dizer… aproveitar o tempo de vida que conseguira, quase tomando a vida dela. Era uma coisa inteligente a se propor… era uma forma de se agradecer, a qual ele tinha de admitir não estar de perfeito acordo. Antes que seu cérebro terminasse de processar a proposta dela, ouviu-a falar mais uma vez.

– Mas conhecendo o pouco que eu conheço de você, acho que talvez isso seja difícil de se fazer… – ela começou. – Então não se preocupe, estou suficientemente satisfeita de ter ouvido um "muito obrigado" de você. Isso já me vale.

Antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse falar alguma coisa, o médico que tratara de Rin entrara no quarto após duas batidas leves na porta.

– Ohayo Rin-san… – ele cumprimentou a garota ainda repousada na cama, logo se voltou para Sesshoumaru ao lado da janela. – Ohayo, Sesshoumaru-sama.

– Ohayo… – Rin cumprimentou de volta sem citar o nome, por não sabê-lo.

– Katsuragi, Izuka Katsuragi. – o médico respondeu.

– Ah… Katsuragi-sama, ohayo. – repetiu agora o cumprimento de forma completa. – Você deve ser o médico?

– Exato. – ele disse. – Preciso fazer uns exames rotineiros, você poderá sair em breve. Mas a pancada na cabeça foi feia, você perdeu bastante sangue, por isso acabou repousando por tanto tempo, além das costelas… eu me impressionei de ter achado-as inteiras… – riu do próprio comentário. – Mas mesmo assim ainda garanto que não está conseguindo se mexer tão bem, não é mesmo?

– Tem razão. – ela disse sorrindo. – Quando posso sair, doutor?

– Você é realmente apressada, não? – comentou o médico observando as anotações sobre a paciente na sua prancheta.

– Só não tenho tanto tempo para ficar aqui com os pés pra cima. – ela disse.

– Bom, agora vou dar uma olhada nas suas costelas, quase acabadas e tenho que trocar o curativo do ferimento na cabeça… não vai demorar para que possa tirar os pontos, mas você pode sair e voltará breve para que eu os retire. – o médico comentou riscando mais algumas coisas na ficha da paciente.

– Eu vou me retirar… volto depois. – disse Sesshoumaru já se dirigindo até a porta, o médico despediu-se dele e ele respondeu antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

– Seu namorado se preocupa muito com você. – o médico disse se referindo a Sesshoumaru, enquanto Rin retirava a parte de cima da roupa do hospital para que ele pudesse olhar o machucado das costelas. – Ele ficou aqui o tempo todo.

– Ele… não é meu namorado… – disse Rin vermelha com o comentário.

– Ah… eu não sabia. Algum parente? – perguntou o doutor contornando a cama para poder chegar ao lado onde ela estava machucada.

– Não… só um _amigo_. – ela disse simplesmente.

– Sim… bom, vamos ver isso aqui… – ele apontou as costelas dela. – Eu vou tocar e você vai dizer onde ainda está dolorido, tudo bem?

– Hai…

E assim o exame se passou, Rin apenas falando como estava se sentindo, ele ainda examinou o ferimento na cabeça e ela ficou feliz de saber que estava melhorando rápido. O médico a aconselhara a ficar mais uns dias ali para poder melhorar das costelas, mas ela insistia firmemente em sair o mais rápido que pudesse, a faculdade era prioridade no momento, por mais que aquilo fosse estranho. Sem alternativa o doutor opinou por liberá-la na manhã seguinte, quando pelo menos pudesse andar sem estar se doendo. Rin, também sem alternativas, teve que concordar em sair só na manhã seguinte, quando já pudesse andar direito. O médico saiu do quarto e ela se esticou na cama para descansar, mas logo escutou o som da porta sendo aberta e fechada logo em seguida.

– Eu vou poder sair amanhã de manhã… – nem ela mesma soube por que dissera aquilo, mas havia saído sem a mínima prévia… quem dissera que ele estava ao menos interessado naquilo? Mas nesse momento lembrou-se que o médico falara que ele ficara com ela o tempo todo.

– Não sabia que estava tão bem assim… – ele comentou sentando-se no sofá perto da janela.

– Eu convenci o Dr. Katsuragi-sama a me deixar sair logo… – ela disse encarando as mãos que se mexiam nervosamente sobre o lençol… era sempre aquela mesma sensação perto dele… principalmente agora que ele falara tanto. – Ele comentou que você ficou… o tempo todo… _comigo._ – ela falou de maneira hesitante.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu à pergunta dela, o que a fez tomar a resposta com um sim, e antes que ele pudesse falar algo, se é que estava pensando em comentar alguma coisa, ela continuou.

– Arigatou. – ela disse. – Obrigada por ter ficado aqui…

Mais uma vez silêncio da parte dele, mas aquilo não mais importava… apenas o fato de que ele ainda estava ali, e parecia importar-se muito com ela…

– "_Não crie ilusões, Rin, ele só está preocupado por que você o salvou a custo da sua vida…"_ – repreendeu a si mesma, quando ouviu a voz dele mais uma vez invadir seus ouvidos geralmente distraídos.

– Eu estou indo agora… – ele disse e Rin conteve a vontade de perguntar _"Já?"_ era ousadia demais da sua parte. Ela apenas encarou-o e acenou a cabeça de maneira positiva. – Melhoras…

Ele disse antes de sair e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Ela deu um pesado suspiro, já era um belo passo ter começado a falar com Sesshoumaru, não esperava tanto, sinceramente, desde o momento em que nem pensara para poder agir e salvá-lo, mas de qualquer jeito, estava feliz consigo mesma e com ele… em sua cabeça martelava a dúvida do porque de ele ter aquele desprezo pela própria vida, será que acontecera alguma coisa? O que o fazia pensar daquele jeito? Quanto mais se aproximava, mais distante ficava. Era o mesmo que tentar alcançar o céu, não era? Simplesmente inatingível.

Recostou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, pensando em várias coisas, e principalmente em descansar… estava precisando. Não soube exatamente quanto tempo se passou desde que fechara os olhos para descansar, de repente estava derramada em um profundo sono, e as dores pareciam deixá-la enquanto sonhava com coisas que julgava simplesmente impossíveis de acontecer… sorria mesmo sem perceber suas feições curvarem-se delicadamente até assumir a beleza de sua face.

Ela podia ver-lhe em seus sonhos, e ele nem imaginava isso, mas a proposta dela não lhe saía da cabeça… estava voltando para casa naquele momento, dirigindo seu carro com o devido cuidado, observava a rua diante de si, através do pára-brisas. Ela era uma garota inteligente, tinha que admitir, mas não tão inteligente quando arriscara a si mesma para salvá-lo. _"Tola"_ era o que queria imaginar dela… mas desde que ouvira aquela voz suave contrair-se em ignorância e sarcasmo, _julgando_ o próprio _julgamento_ dele sobre sua vida, aquela palavra não mais cabia na descrição que pretendia fazer dela. Ainda estava a analisar cuidadosamente a proposta que ouvira dela, e sequer percebeu quando estacionou o próprio carro na garagem de sua imensa casa. Parou e ficou a fitar o volante nos quais as suas mãos estavam apoiadas, sem que percebesse, aquela nova voz estava sussurrando em sua mente…

"_Você poderia simplesmente começar a viver…"_

**Final do Capítulo Dois**

**Domo minna-san! **

**E enton, o que estaum achando da fic? Espero que estejam gostando… (ainda)**

**É, eu tentei… mas a Shampoo-chan e Lis-sama já sabem da existencia do fic… .-.' well estou feliz que pelo menos elas tenham gostado, e espero que continuem gostando…**

**Para os demais leitores… espero o mesmo e se acham que esse cap tosco q eu fiz merece um coment de vocês, ficarei imensamente feliz em receber e responder… se me sobrar um poukinho de tempo... –**

**Kissus pra tds vcs e ja ne!**


	3. Pensamentos Inquietantes

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei… faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

Sacrifícios Para Amar 

**Capítulo Três: Pensamentos Inquietantes**

**Dedicado à Shampoo-chan e Palas Lis**

_**Revisão: Pyoko-chan**_

O sol tinha acabado de nascer, e Sesshoumaru já acordara sentindo uma enorme dor de cabeça… aquilo incomodava tanto, queria que parasse logo… mas eram sempre desse jeito, já fazia um mês talvez… ou mais. Não importava. Revirou-se na cama, tentando achar melhor posição, mas não conseguia voltar a dormir ou fazer aquela dor insuportável ir embora, era melhor que aumentasse bem mais e o fizesse apagar, como da última vez… pelo menos achava não sentir dor quando estava inconsciente. Tentou levantar-se da cama, para seguir até o banheiro, deveria ter algo lá que fizesse aquela dor ir embora, ele era médico, saberia o que fazer, não era mesmo? Mas ao levantar-se da cama, sentiu o quarto rodar a sua volta, estava começando a ficar tonto. Fechou os olhos com força e os reabriu, esperando que a tontura fosse embora, mas o quarto parecia rodar mais rápido agora. Andou alguns passos para trás até que suas pernas bateram na cama e ele sentou-se, respirando fundo. Fechou os olhos mais uma vez e passou a mão no rosto, tentando raciocinar direito. Abriu os olhos novamente e o quarto finalmente resolvera ficar parado.

Levantou-se mais uma vez e seguiu para a porta ao lado da cama, entrando num banheiro amplo, com uma banheira, e cerâmicas beges, com um enorme espelho na parede, na porta do armário. Abriu este, pegando um vidrinho de remédios, tentou ler o rótulo, mas sua visão estava um pouco turva com aquelas letras pequenas, por que diabos as letras de bulas e de rótulos de remédios tinham que ser tão pequenas? Com o tempo, conseguiu focalizar a visão e leu o nome do remédio, certificando-se que era dele que precisava. Colocou uma das pílulas na mão e tomou, já tinha um copo de água ao lado da pia, embora já estivesse metade vazio.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez e sentou-se ali mesmo, no chão do banheiro, torcendo para que a pílula fizesse efeito logo e aquela dor de cabeça fosse embora. Massageou as têmporas, e não soube ao certo quanto tempo se passou desde que se sentara ali. Mas podia jurar que tinha conseguido cair no sono mais uma vez e acordar minutos depois… apenas um breve cochilo, quando sua mente lhe permitiu. Levantou-se, agora estando mais certo de que não cambalearia de tontura ou tropeçaria no próprio pé por conta de uma visão meio turva.

Ligou as torneiras da banheira e seguiu para fora do banheiro, até seu quarto. Abriu o guarda-roupa em busca de uma toalha para tomar seu banho, e quando alcançou este, ouviu batidas na porta.

– Entre. – disse simplesmente, abrindo a porta do móvel, e vasculhando lá dentro em busca de uma toalha.

– Sesshoumaru, querido, sabia que já devia estar acordado… sente-se melhor? – uma voz feminina familiar se pronunciara dentro do quarto.

– Hai, foi só uma dor de cabeça… não precisa se preocupar, Izayoi. – ele dissera, recolhendo a toalha e fechando a porta do guarda-roupa para encarar a mulher que acabara de chegar.

Ela tinha longos cabelos negros, presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo, com uma fita vermelha. Tinha uma aparência jovial, embora já estivesse em seus 47 anos de idade. Era a mãe de Inuyasha, mas era a mãe que ele conhecia desde seus seis anos de idade. Sua mãe morrera quando ele tinha apenas cinco, mas incrivelmente conseguia lembrar-se daquele dia… embora quisesse ter esquecido a forma como sua mãe definhara na cama, doente. Izayoi fora uma boa mãe também, mas ele não se acostumara a chamá-la de mãe tão freqüentemente quanto o próprio filho dela, Inuyasha.

– Talvez fosse melhor passar num médico para ter certeza. – ela falara mostrando seu tom mais que preocupado.

Ele chegara em casa no dia anterior e passara a noite sentindo-se mal. Com uma dor de cabeça, e também as mesmas tonturas… não comera nada e fora direto para o quarto, dormir e se trancar para que Izayoi não ficasse mais preocupada que o normal.

– Izayoi, eu sou médico, sei que não tem nada de errado… não se preocupe. Se não ficar melhor, eu procurarei outra opinião profissional, se isso a deixar mais tranqüila. – Sesshoumaru dissera dirigindo-se agora para a porta aberta do banheiro.

– Tudo bem então, mas pelo menos desça para o café da manhã, foi dormir ontem sem comer nada, talvez tenha sido por causa disso. – Izayoi dissera, virando-se para Sesshoumaru que passara direto na direção do banheiro.

– Tudo bem, descerei em alguns minutos. – Sesshoumaru cedeu e Izayoi retirou-se do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ele entrou no banheiro, também fechando a porta e seguiu até a banheira, desligando as torneiras que antes deixara aberta. Despiu as roupas e entrou na água, relaxando e suspirando pesadamente, lembrando-se de Izayoi e sua preocupação…

Enquanto isso, Rin acabava de acordar em seu quarto de hospital, mas não por dor de cabeça, tontura, ou qualquer desses sintomas… mas porque uma voz conhecida quase gritara dentro do quarto, pensando bem, tinha certeza que ela não gritara, só pelo fato de que estava num hospital.

– Rin-chan! – Kagome acabara de abrir as cortinas, fazendo toda a luz do sol matinal afetar seus olhos mal acostumados.

– Kagome? – Rin questionou, colocando o braço sobre os olhos para impedir a luz do sol de chegar até eles. – O que faz aqui? – ao tentar sentar-se, descobriu que estava com o corpo todo doído por causa da posição na qual dormira naquela cama de hospital, embora a dor nas costelas parecesse ter melhorado bem mais.

– Eu vim te buscar, oras! – Kagome dizia, seguindo até a cama da amiga, depois de ter aberto as cortinas.

– Mas… que horas são? – perguntou tentando achar algum relógio ao lado da cama para constar.

– São 7h37min. Vamos, se apresse. Eu falei com o médico e ele disse que você já vai ter alta, ele só vai passar aqui para fazer uns últimos exames de rotina e deixar você ir embora. – dizia Kagome sentando-se no canto da cama.

– Mas ainda são 7h37min! – Rin implicava, estava cedo demais para ela ter que se levantar. – Por que a gente tem que ir tão cedo? Poderíamos sair depois do almoço, quando eu já estivesse acordada.

– Porque eu ainda preciso passar na faculdade hoje, a aula começa às 8h30min, Rin, eu não posso perder, vou ter prova. – dissera Kagome. – E receio que você também tenha prova no segundo período, de acordo com o que o Kouga me disse. E como você vai sair hoje, o seu atestado médico não vai justificar a sua falta para que você possa fazer uma segunda chamada, então, vai ser bem melhor você se levantar e começar a se apressar, antes que seja reprovada por causa de uma só matéria.

– Ai, Kami-sama! Eu esqueci que hoje tinha prova… – ela dissera num tom derrotado. – Tudo bem, tudo bem, já estou indo.

– Ótimo, vou chamar o Dr. Katsuragi-sama para acabar logo com isso, enquanto você troca de roupa. – dizia Kagome. – Ah… eu combinei com o Inuyasha, pra ele vir nos buscar aqui, ele não deve demorar a chegar.

– Hai. – Rin concordou observando a prima sair do quarto e fechar a porta. Ela se levantou e seguiu até o banheiro, lavando o rosto, para ter certeza de que acordaria e depois voltou para o quarto, pegando as roupas que Kagome lhe trouxera, estavam ao lado de sua pilha de livros para aquele dia na faculdade.

Na casa de Inuyasha, ele e a mãe já estavam sentados à mesa, tomando seu café da manhã, quando Sesshoumaru resolveu finalmente dar o ar de sua graça, quase meia hora depois que Izayoi fora chamá-lo. Estava em seu quarto, decidindo se desceria ou não para juntar-se ao resto da família… não que ele quisesse, mas Izayoi acabaria achando que ele morrera se não aparecesse.

– Ah… você ainda não morreu? – Inuyasha falara, de maneira sádica, ao ver o irmão entrar na sala e sentar-se num dos extremos da mesa. Uma das empregadas veio imediatamente servir-lhe chá.

– Bom dia para você também Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru dissera, fazendo um movimento com a mão para indicar a empregada que já era o bastante.

– Você vai sair hoje, Sesshoumaru? – dessa vez Izayoi perguntara, fitando-o do outro lado da mesa.

– Hai. – respondera no seu habitual tom desinteressado e inexpressivo. – Vou passar no hospital à tarde.

– Mãe, eu já estou indo. – Inuyasha se metera na conversa, roubando a atenção de Izayoi para si, enquanto Sesshoumaru levava a xícara de chá até os lábios.

– Mas não está muito cedo? – perguntara Izayoi ao constar que ainda eram 7h50min, quando o filho costumava sair só depois das oito.

– Eu marquei de ir buscar a Kagome e a prima dela no hospital, pra ir de lá para a faculdade. – dissera Inuyasha.

– Ah… tudo bem então. – concordara Izayoi enquanto Inuyasha se levantava do seu lugar, limpando a boca rapidamente com um dos guardanapos de tecido. – Tome cuidado.

– Certo. – ele concordou, indo até ela e dando-lhe um beijo na testa, depois se virou para o irmão mais velho, com um ar sarcástico. – Até mais, _Sesshy…_ – sabia que o outro odiava aquele apelido e adorava irritá-lo pronunciando-o.

Inuyasha saiu da sala, mas dessa vez sem nenhuma ameaça da parte de Sesshoumaru, ele estava cansado demais para ter que imaginar alguma coisa para dizer ao irmão. Estava planejando voltar a dormir depois que terminasse de tomar seu café da manhã. Apenas alertou-se quando o irmão dissera que iria buscar Kagome e a prima dela no hospital. A lembrança de Rin trouxe-lhe à memória a proposta dela e ele permaneceu pensativo por alguns minutos.

– Sesshoumaru… aconteceu alguma coisa? Está passando mal de novo? – perguntava Izayoi. Por que diabos todas às vezes desde que ele tivera uma mísera dor de cabeça ela perguntava como ele estava? Parecia até que ele poderia morrer a qualquer minuto e o fato de ele não responder seria decisivo para saber que ele não mais respirava.

– Não Izayoi, eu estou bem. Só estava pensando em algumas coisas do hospital. – dissera ele movimentando a mão num sinal de irrelevância. – Nada demais.

– Ah… você não falou nada quando seu irmão o chamou de _Sesshy_, até cheguei a achar que tinha algo realmente errado… – ela sorrira do comentário.

– Eu não estou com paciência para agüentar os insultos infantis de Inuyasha hoje.

– Bom, eu marquei de passar hoje de tarde na casa de uma velha amiga, será que poderia me deixar lá antes de ir para o hospital? – Izayoi perguntava entre os intervalos nos quais levava a xícara de chá para a boca.

– Hai. – dissera Sesshoumaru simplesmente.

O resto do café da manhã transcorreu em silêncio entre os dois moradores que restaram na sala. Quando Sesshoumaru finalmente terminou de comer, foi o primeiro a se levantar.

– Eu vou para o meu quarto… não dormi bem de noite. Vou descansar um pouco mais. Mande me chamarem na hora do almoço, sim? – Sesshoumaru dissera já se direcionando para a saída da sala.

– Certo. Durma bem.

Sesshoumaru não falou mais nada e saiu da sala, a casa era sempre muito silenciosa o tempo todo, exceto quando Inuyasha achava de ligar o som no volume máximo, ou resolvia trazer os amigos para fazer bagunça na piscina, ou tentarem fazer algum trabalho. No final sempre acabava o mesmo desastre, a casa bagunçada e a cabeça de Sesshoumaru explodindo de irritação. Então a única saída que encontrara era permanecer no hospital o maior tempo possível enquanto Inuyasha fazia as suas festinhas sem nexo dentro de casa.

Quando Inuyasha chegara ao hospital, Rin e Kagome já estavam prontas para ir direto para a faculdade, para a grande infelicidade de Rin.

– Ah… por que você não me avisou antes que tinha prova hoje, eu teria falado com o médico para que me desse alta só amanhã. – Rin lamentava no banco de trás do carro de Inuyasha, observando através da janela.

– Não implique com isso, esteja feliz porque eu consegui que você entregasse o seu trabalho só na próxima segunda. Falei com o seu professor e ele concordou, depois de implicar muito. – Kagome ressaltara, do banco da frente, ao lado de Inuyasha que dirigia atento.

– Ahh… ainda tem o maldito trabalho. – Rin reclamava, suspirando profundamente. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Ah… Inuyasha, o seu irmão está bem? – ela perguntou, lembrando-se subitamente de Sesshoumaru.

– _Meio-irmão_. – Inuyasha corrigiu secamente.

– Que seja… – Rin disse fazendo um movimento rápido com a mão.

– Por que você quer saber do Sesshoumaru, Rin? – perguntou Kagome num tom já bem conhecido pela garota.

Rin ficou rubra ao perceber o modo desconfiado como Kagome olhava para si.

– Ah… pare de pensar besteiras Kagome. – Rin dissera de maneira atrapalhada, mas depois retomou o assunto de praxe para poder ter respostas de Inuyasha. – É que no dia do acidente ele desmaiou no meio da rua, eu achei que ele estivesse doente, mas quando perguntei, ele foi tão evasivo… disse que não tinha nada, só uma dor de cabeça…

– E que dor de cabeça viu… – Kagome dissera.

– Por mim ele teria morrido. – Inuyasha dizia com um sorriso sádico.

– Não fale assim do seu irmão! – Kagome o repreendera. – Se Rin não estivesse lá ele poderia realmente ter se ferido gravemente… ou até pior.

– Tá, já chega de falar de morte… isso não faz bem. – Rin se pronunciara dessa vez. – Está todo mundo vivo e feliz. Pronto.

– Feliz nada. Eu preferia que ele tivesse morrido. – Inuyasha continuava com a sua ignorância habitual.

– Inuyasha! – Kagome o repreendera mais uma vez, batendo de leve no ombro dele. – Não gosto desses maus agouros… então, cale-se!

– Feh… – Inuyasha irritara-se por não poder mais revidar e ter que prestar atenção na estrada.

Rin sorrira com a briga sem sentido dos dois, no final das contas, acabara não sabendo nada sobre a saúde de Sesshoumaru. Mas não era nada para se pensar no momento, tinha que se preocupar mais com a sua prova que estava por vir e também no trabalho e nos assuntos para serem repassados e também… Suspirou. Não tinha cabeça para tanta coisa de uma só vez, sem contar que não tinha se preparado para a prova, ficando em maus lençóis. Fitou a rua passando através da janela do carro durante todo o caminho, enquanto Inuyasha e Kagome conversavam sobre alguma coisa que ela não fazia a mínima questão de saber do que se tratava, apenas alertou-se ao ouvir o seu nome sendo pronunciado por Kagome, que já chamara várias vezes.

– Rin… Rin! – já devia ser a centésima vez que Kagome a chamava do branco da frente.

– Hã… sim, o que foi Kagome? – perguntara Rin finalmente voltando os seus pensamentos distantes para a amiga na sua frente.

– Você estava escutando o que eu falei?

– Claro que estava. – Rin mentira. – Por que não estaria?

– Mentira… ela não estava escutando. – Inuyasha se metera na conversa.

– Estava sim, para a sua informação! – Rin repreendera-o, Inuyasha apenas riu de lado.

– E então, você concorda? – Kagome perguntou.

A questão era: _Concordar com o quê?_

Rin, sem esperar, sorriu para a amiga, fingindo-se de entendida e confirmando.

– Hai, hai. – ela dissera.

– Ah! Que legal! Então está tudo combinado… a gente conversa depois das aulas. – dizia Kagome já tirando o cinto de segurança e saindo do carro, foi quando Rin finalmente percebeu que Inuyasha já tinha chegado à faculdade e estacionado o carro.

– Tá. – Rin concordou, pegando os livros ao seu lado, no banco, e saindo do carro, para que Inuyasha travasse e ativasse o alarme.

Kagome e Inuyasha despediram-se com um beijo, enquanto Rin virava-se discretamente dirigindo-se ao prédio de direito, que ficava no lado completamente oposto ao de saúde, para onde seguiria Kagome, Inuyasha alcançou Rin pouco tempo depois, seguindo para o prédio de administração, onde cursava junto de Miroku, enquanto Sango estudava jornalismo. Embora todos eles cursassem o último ano de seus cursos, Rin era a mais nova com seus 23 anos, Kagome, Sango e Inuyasha eram um ano mais velhos, com 24, e Miroku, tinha 25.

Sango e Kagome se conheciam desde o colégio, e Inuyasha e Miroku da faculdade mesmo, enquanto Rin conhecia apenas Kagome de longa data. Quando as aulas começaram, os cinco já estavam em suas devidas salas, prestando atenção aos professores, ou às provas.

O tempo pareceu transcorrer mais rápido que o normal para Rin, já que ela não sabia de quase nada da prova e quando começava a responder alguma questão, o tempo parecia se esvair, felizmente, quando o professor começou a recolher as provas, ela tinha respondido uma boa parte do teste segura de suas respostas, quanto ao resto, ou estava em branco, ou com respostas incertas. Ficou feliz quando deu a hora do almoço, assim poderia encontrar com os amigos por algum tempo até terem que voltar para a sala de aula mais uma vez. E pelo menos talvez assim pudesse descobrir qual o assunto com o qual concordara para Kagome, esperando que não fosse nada grave ou louco demais para a mentalidade da prima.

– Konnichiwa… – Rin cumprimentara os amigos ao chegar na lanchonete e vê-los reunidos numa das mesas.

– Olá Rin-chan, já está melhor? – perguntava Sango, enquanto a garota sentava-se entre ela e Kagome.

– Oh… ah, sim, estou bem melhor… pelo menos de saúde. – dizia Rin num tom derrotado. – Eu acho que me dei mal na prova.

– Que é isso… você não consegue se dar mal numa prova. – dizia Kagome. – Mas eu consigo, e mesmo assim acho que não fui tão ruim hoje.

– Bom para você, K-chan.

– Nós fomos visitar você no hospital no fim de semana. – dizia Sango.

– É, mas você estava num sono daqueles… – Miroku completara a fala da namorada.

– Obrigada por irem… mas não foi nada demais. – Rin comentou, já chamando uma das garçonetes para fazer o seu pedido a tempo.

– Mas, conta essa história direito… o Sesshoumaru estava lá quando fomos visitar você… você salvou mesmo a vida dele? Como foi? – Sango perguntava empolgada.

– Ahh… a nossa Rin-san é uma heroína. – dizia Miroku.

– Seria uma heroína se tivesse deixado o Sesshoumaru morrer… menos um vilão no mundo. – Inuyasha ria do próprio comentário.

– Inuyasha, já pedi para parar com isso! – Kagome repreendera o namorado mais uma vez.

– Ah, que é que tem? Vaso ruim não quebra fácil. – dizia Inuyasha rindo e passando o braço por cima do ombro de Kagome, puxando-a para junto de si.

– Ahh… conta logo Rin-chan, como foi isso? – Sango reforçara, tentando ignorar as idiotices de Inuyasha.

– Não foi nada demais. – dizia Rin dando espaço para a garçonete colocar na mesa um hambúrguer que ela pedira para comer, com um copo de refrigerante e batatas fritas. Ela pegou o hambúrguer e deu uma mordida, depois de engolir tudo voltou a falar. – Ele estava desmaiado no meio da rua… eu só entrei no meio antes que o carro passasse por cima e fizesse pedacinhos dele.

Ela bebeu um pouco do refrigerante.

– Nossa… você é louca garota… doeu muito? – perguntava Sango que parecia ter um espírito natural de jornalista com aquelas perguntas exageradas.

– Não… na verdade não lembro. – dizia Rin coçando a cabeça de maneira confusa.

– Rin, você não deveria estar comendo essas comidas, não são saudáveis. – Kagome repreendera. – Tem que comer almoço de verdade.

– Tá, mamãe… – Rin ironizara. – Eu comeria, se você tivesse comprado comida de verdade pra casa. Quando fui olhar a geladeira no sábado não tinha nada! Por isso saí pra comprar alguma coisa para comer.

– Ah… então foi assim que você viu o Sesshoumaru desmaiado. – dizia Sango. – Mas por que exatamente no meio da rua? Ele tava lá há muito tempo?

– Não, na verdade, quando eu estava passando na calçada, eu o vi atravessando a rua do outro lado, mas de repente ele parou… parecia que estava sentindo alguma dor… dor de cabeça de acordo com o que ele disse… e dois minutos depois… apagou. – Rin dissera normalmente, mordendo o hambúrguer mais uma vez e comendo, analisando o relógio de pulso para constar se não estaria atrasada.

– Relaxe um pouco, ainda tem muito tempo, e mastiga essa comida direito, antes que se engasgue. – Kagome repreendera Rin, mas não obtivera resposta, pois a garota estava com a boca cheia, então, virou-se para Sango. – Ah… Sango-chan, a Rin concordou em sair com o Kohaku nesse fim de semana e com a gente.

Dessa vez Rin engasgou com o pedaço de hambúrguer que tinha na boca, tossiu de boca fechada e estava quase morrendo sufocada. Ela teria mesmo ouvido aquilo? De onde Kagome tirara essa idéia maluca? Sair com o irmão mais novo de Sango? Por Deus!

– Rin… meu Deus, eu disse que era pra comer mais devagar, tá vendo só! – Kagome tinha a mão nas costas da prima. – Inuyasha, me dá o refrigerante.

Inuyasha passou o copo de refrigerante para a namorada e ela ofereceu a Rin.

– Tome, beba isto… – Kagome dizia estendendo o copo para Rin.

A garota aceitou e tomou metade do refrigerante do copo, conseguindo finalmente engolir tudo. Seu rosto estava vermelho, e ela respirava fundo para recuperar o ar.

– Que história é essa que eu concordei em sair com Kohaku? – Rin perguntara assim que conseguira reunir ar suficiente.

– Você mesma concordou, quando estávamos no carro de Inuyasha, não se lembra?

– Concordei? – ela questionou tentando lembrar-se do momento em que entrara de acordo com aquele absurdo, quando se lembrou de quando Kagome a chamara no carro e ela não tinha prestado atenção em nada.

– Você não estava prestando atenção não era, Rin? – Kagome fez-se de indignada com a atitude da prima.

– Eu disse que ela não tinha ouvido nada. – Inuyasha falara.

– Eu ouvi sim! Eu só esqueci por causa da preocupação com as provas… eu lembro sim disso. – dizia Rin arrependendo-se amargamente da hora em que concordara com as palavras de Kagome sem prévio aviso.

– Então é verdade? Rin-chan concordou em sair com o meu irmão? – perguntou Sango.

– Eu ainda acho que eles não combinam. – dizia Miroku. – Kohaku é novo para Rin-san.

E Miroku estava certo… o garoto era três anos mais novo que ela… aquilo era totalmente sem sentido. Não que ela fosse contra mulheres namorarem homens mais novos, mas definitivamente Kohaku era além de jovem, um tanto infantil para a própria idade e ela não queria sair com ele.

– Miroku, não importa… Rin concordou, não foi Rin? – Kagome perguntara com um sorriso enorme na face.

E agora? Como diabos ela sairia daquela saia justa? Finalmente uma idéia lhe viera à cabeça, ao olhar para o relógio e ver que faltava pouco tempo para o retorno das aulas.

– É, eu concordei… mas acabei de lembrar que não vou poder Kagome… – Rin dissera um tanto sem graça.

– Por que não? – Kagome parecia decepcionada ao ver que seus planos de casamenteira estavam indo por água abaixo.

– É que eu ainda tenho aquele trabalho para terminar para entregar na segunda-feira e além do quê, estou cheia de provas para a semana que vem… realmente não vai dar para sair esse fim de semana. – e bingo! Kagome odiava atrapalhar os estudos de Rin, e certamente não obrigaria a prima a sair de casa com a pilha de provas que ela acabara de inventar, e o trabalho para segunda-feira, estava quase terminado.

– Ah… que pena… – dizia Kagome derrotada. – Teremos de marcar para outro dia.

– De maneira alguma. – Rin dizia balançando as mãos freneticamente. – Vocês vão e se divirtam. Eu fico fazendo os meus trabalhos, além do quê Sango vai ter tempo para se divertir com o irmão. Já que vocês não se vêem muito, não é Sango-chan?

– É verdade. – Sango confessara, nunca via o irmão, sempre um dos dois estava ocupado.

– Então, está tudo certo… nos vemos depois. Ja ne! – Rin se despedira, já levantando da mesa e deixando o dinheiro do lanche. Pegou os livros e colocou a bolsa nas costas, saindo apressada de lá, antes que Kagome achasse alguma saída para aquela idéia absurda.

Ela saiu da lanchonete sem ao menos esperar os amigos falarem, estava bem apressada, parecia até que sua aula já estava prestes a começar, mas na verdade, só queria se afastar o suficiente da mente maquiavélica de Kagome. Ainda tinha dez minutos livres pela frente. Foi direto para o prédio de direito, de volta para a sua sala, aguardando pelo professor, enquanto lia um pequeno livro de bolso de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Há algum tempo se interessara pela literatura ocidental, e as obras de Doyle lhe chamavam a atenção… seu romance policial era muito bem tramado embora muito bem fantasiado… e ela gostava disso no personagem do livro… Sherlock Holmes. Outra coisa que muito lhe atraía na leitura era o fato de que esquecia da maioria dos seus problemas, e enquanto se colocava no lugar de Holmes, tentando desvendar os mistérios antes de chegar ao final do livro, esquecia-se completamente do fato de Kagome ter-lhe empurrado Kohaku, dos trabalhos e até mesmo de Sesshoumaru. Apenas desligou-se da leitura quando o professor entrou na sala, informando-lhe que o tempo livre já tinha acabado.

Enquanto ela começava mais uma das aulas, Sesshoumaru acabava de almoçar em sua casa, junto de sua mãe, e estava agora sentado na sala, esperando a volta dela para poderem sair de casa. Izayoi fora em seu quarto pegar a bolsa e provavelmente se arrumar um pouco mais, sempre estava muito bem apresentada. Dez minutos de espera na sala de estar e finalmente a mulher descera do primeiro andar, carregando uma bolsa de mão.

– Podemos ir agora Sesshoumaru.

O outro apenas meneou a cabeça num sinal positivo e seguiu para a saída. Abriu a porta e deu espaço para a mulher passar, de maneira educada. Depois seguiram para o carro, já estacionado na porta da enorme mansão e mais uma vez, Sesshoumaru abriu a porta para que Izayoi entrasse, ela sorriu em agradecimento e depois ele entrou no lado do motorista, ligando o carro e saindo do local.

Durante uma boa parte do percurso ambos ficaram calados, tanto Izayoi quanto Sesshoumaru tinham uma expressão pensativa, mesmo que Sesshoumaru parecesse ter toda a sua atenção voltada para a estrada a sua frente e nada mais. Izayoi olhava volta e meia para o filho por consideração… sempre cuidada e gostara de Sesshoumaru do mesmo modo que de Inuyasha, e eles continuavam a se dar do mesmo jeito: quase se matando, mesmo que ela soubesse que no fundo se preocupavam um com o outro. Confessá-lo seria simplesmente a morte para qualquer um dos dois. Mas estava ficando preocupada com Sesshoumaru… ele estava mais abatido, estava mais voador e pensativo, mais longe de tudo e de todos. Não se importava mais com as brincadeiras e insultos de Inuyasha como antes, sequer ligava quando o irmão mais novo queria provocá-lo. Deixava escapar várias chances de vencer Inuyasha numa disputa verbal ou até mesmo de insultá-lo de uma maneira inteligente, fazendo o outro se jogar contra si mesmo. Estava dando tão pouco valor a si mesmo e aos outros que ela estava começando a se preocupar seriamente com ele. E de uns dias para cá ele ficava mais estressado que o normal, causando dores de cabeça. Não sabia o motivo daquele estresse, mas Sesshoumaru nunca fora tão vulnerável a doenças ou até mesmo ao estresse, era sempre tão controlado e calmo. Embora agora parecesse morto. Fitou-o por algum tempo sem que se desse conta, só percebeu quando Sesshoumaru lhe lançou um olhar indagador ao parar no sinal.

– Alguma coisa errada Izayoi?

– Hã? Não, nada errado. – ela sorrira. – Só estou achando que você está um pouco diferente nesses dias… parece-me mais abatido. Tem algum problema no trabalho ou algo do gênero o preocupando Sesshoumaru?

– Iie… – ele dissera rapidamente. – Só tenho andando um pouco cansado, nada que um fim de semana não melhore. – ele dissera voltando a olhar fixamente para o sinal vermelho.

– Você tem certeza?

– Hai. – ele respondera ainda olhando para frente.

– Você deveria sair um pouco mais, se divertir… está precisando. – Izayoi dissera sem parar de fitá-lo, desse modo pôde perceber um pequeno sorriso que se formou nos lábios dele quando ela falou isso… será que ele considerava algo muito absurdo? – O que foi? Por que está sorrindo?

Sesshoumaru viu o sinal ficar verde e passou a marcha do carro, acelerando, depois olhou brevemente para Izayoi e voltou os olhos para a estrada.

– Você é a segunda pessoa que me propõe isso só nessa semana… – dissera Sesshoumaru sem perceber que achava graça daquilo e ainda sorria de lado.

– Mesmo? – Izayoi perguntara de maneira curiosa e alargando o sorriso. – Então essa pessoa deve achar a mesma coisa que eu… você precisa se distrair um pouco mais.

– Não sei… essa pessoa não me conhece… – ele dissera.

– Então ela deve ser adivinha. – dizia Izayoi. – Era uma mulher, não?

– Por que acha que era uma mulher? – perguntou Sesshoumaru curioso como ela acabara deduzindo aquilo.

– Porque dificilmente você consideraria essa proposta se tivesse vindo de um homem. – Izayoi comentara parcialmente feliz por perceber que ele parecia mais ativo conversando com ela daquele jeito.

– Eu não disse que tinha considerado. – Sesshoumaru falou desconversando.

– Mas vai considerar… senão não teria sorrido quando lhe falei a mesma coisa que ela. – Izayoi usava agora seu instinto de mãe para tentar induzi-lo a aceitar a proposta.

– Talvez… – ele estava com uma expressão pensativa mais uma vez.

– Ela é bonita? – perguntava agora mudando ligeiramente de assunto.

– Eu sequer a conheço. – ele respondeu de maneira evasiva, ficando certamente confuso com a pergunta da mulher.

– Se você não a conhece, como ela fez-lhe a proposta? O parou na rua e falou com você? – Izayoi estava confusa com aquilo.

– Foi a garota que me salvou outro dia. – disse Sesshoumaru fazendo uma curva e passando a marcha do carro, ainda olhando para frente. Sesshoumaru tinha que confessar que a única pessoa com quem tinha gosto em conversar, além de seu pai, já falecido, era Izayoi, mesmo que ele fosse alguém de poucas palavras, ela sempre conseguia induzi-lo a dizer as poucas, mas certas palavras. Devia ser experiência de mãe.

– Ah… então está falando da amiga de Inuyasha… – Izayoi lembrava-se do dia que fora chamada ao hospital por conta do acidente que acontecera com seu enteado, e lhe informaram algumas testemunhas do ocorrido que aquela garota salvara Sesshoumaru de ser atropelado. Ela já a conhecia de algumas visitas à sua casa, como convidada de Inuyasha. – Ela é realmente uma garota muito bonita. E pelo visto, muito esperta… conseguiu achar as palavras certas para pelo menos fazê-lo pensar em sua proposta. – Izayoi sorriu ao lembrar da imagem da garota.

– Chegamos. – Sesshoumaru disse parando na frente da casa da amiga indicada por Izayoi, desceu do carro e rodeou este para poder abrir a porta para Izayoi, sempre muito educado.

– Ah… arigatou. – ela agradecera, aceitando a mão dele e saindo do carro.

Sesshoumaru fechou a porta e antes de voltar a entrar pelo outro lado, abordou Izayoi.

– Quer que eu passe para buscá-la quando sair do hospital? – perguntou ele.

– Não precisa. Não vou demorar tanto, já mandei o motorista passar aqui para me buscar mais tarde. – Izayoi dissera sorridente, deixando de lado o modo como Sesshoumaru fugira de suas palavras, como sempre fugia, ficava imaginando se realmente fosse sua mãe biológica, será que assim ele conseguiria confessar-lhe alguma coisa? E sempre recebia a mesma resposta de sua mente: não.

– Tudo bem, ja matta ne. – disse entrando no carro no lado do motorista e ligando este.

Izayoi apenas lhe lançou um aceno rápido quando ele acelerou e saiu pela rua na direção do hospital. Virou-se para a casa e uma mulher já descia as escadas e os portões automáticos já estavam abertos para que Izayoi entrasse.

Sesshoumaru seguiu pela rua, pensando no que Izayoi lhe falara. Ela lhe propusera a mesma coisa que Rin, talvez fosse algum sinal para que ele aceitasse de uma vez… de um jeito ou de outro, essa fora a única condição que ela impusera para que ele retribuísse o favor. Pelo menos ele tinha algo com o que ocupar a mente. Talvez ela ainda estivesse no hospital e poderia ver como ela estava e falar com ela. Acelerou mais o carro, com esse pensamento na cabeça… não sabia por que estava tão ansioso para falar com alguém, mas tinha que ocupar sua mente com algo, algo que não lhe trouxesse nenhuma dor de cabeça… e de repente lembrou-se do que queria esquecer. Será que estaria mesmo fazendo a coisa certa aceitando a proposta dela? Não tinha muito tempo para pensar ou decidir, resolveu deixar de lado por enquanto.

Não demorou a chegar ao hospital, cumprimentou alguns colegas de trabalho e rumou para a sua sala, agora que chegara tinha que atender alguns pacientes que deixara por algum tempo, e eventualmente a alguma emergência que se decorresse, já que era cirurgião. Mal colocou as coisas na sua sala e vestiu o jaleco, ao sair desta, andando devagar pelos corredores, um méaleco, ao sair desta, andando devagar pelos corredores, um ms colegas de trabalho e rumou para a sua sala, ligando o carro e dico auxiliar passou correndo pelo seu lado.

– Sesshoumaru-sama… ainda bem que o achei! – o jovem falava aliviado. – Precisamos do senhor na sala 207, o médico que ia fazer a cirurgia no Senhor Takeda não pôde vir por motivos de saúde… e precisamos agir agora, é uma emergência.

Sesshoumaru apertou o passo para seguir o jovem ao seu lado.

– E que cirurgia é? – perguntou Sesshoumaru já no meio do caminho, tomando a prancheta com as informações do paciente das mãos do jovem médico.

– Transplante de coração. – o outro disse, ao que Sesshoumaru apertou mais o passo enquanto lia as informações, já conhecia todo o caminho do hospital para ter que prestar atenção a sua frente. – O Sr. Takeda já estava esperando por um há algum tempo, finalmente recebemos um doador essa semana, a cirurgia estava marcada para amanhã, mas houveram complicações no estado do paciente e ele precisa ser atendido agora mesmo.

– Tudo bem. – Sesshoumaru devolveu a prancheta ao médico e estava quase correndo para chegar a tempo, tirou o jaleco já sabendo que teria que vestir outra roupa para a cirurgia e seguiu pelo corredor da sala indicada.

Ele chegou a tempo no quarto e começou a cirurgia. Era bem demorada e não sabia se conseguiria fazer todo o procedimento a tempo, antes de terminar e passar para as mãos do cirurgião auxiliar. Mas parecia que só tinha ele no local, e pela urgência da voz do garoto, tinha que ser o primeiro médico-cirurgião que ele encontrasse no caminho.

Quando chegou à sala, já encontrou a equipe pronta para começar o procedimento e um dos médico-auxiliares era um conhecido seu de muito tempo, Hakudoushi. Uma cirurgia daquela duraria muito tempo, mais de dez horas com certeza… isso era um problema um tanto quanto grave para Sesshoumaru.

Quando ele colocou a máscara e começou a cirurgia, passando as informações para os auxiliares e os outros médicos presentes, Hakudoushi lhe falou pela primeira vez desde que entrara na sala.

– Não sabia que já estava melhor. – Hakudoushi dissera.

– Sabe que não ficarei tão cedo. – Sesshoumaru respondera de maneira sarcástica e baixa para apenas o outro escutar, prestando atenção no processo minucioso que fazia.

– Mas e então… – Hakudoushi não teve tempo de terminar a frase, enquanto ajudava Sesshoumaru na cirurgia.

– Quatro, no máximo, cinco horas… rode esse hospital de cabeça para baixo mas ache outro médico-cirurgião o mais rápido que conseguir. – Sesshoumaru dissera. – Logo.

– Certo… – ele se virou para o médico ao seu lado e deu-lhe instruções para ajudar Sesshoumaru enquanto ele saía da sala.

Sesshoumaru continuou seu trabalho e já estava começando a ficar suado com aquilo. Quatro ou cinco horas… ou a qualquer minuto… mas preferia não pensar nisso agora.

Hakudoushi logo conseguiu achar um substituto para Sesshoumaru… apenas três horas de cirurgia tinham se passado quando o outro médico assumiu, deixando Sesshoumaru sair da sala, e respirar aliviado.

Depois de passar na sua sala, e sentar-se um pouco para relaxar, lembrou-se de Rin e se ela ainda estaria no hospital ou se teria recebido alta. Levantou-se de sua cadeira e no caminho para o quarto onde ela estivera hospedada, encontrou o Dr. Katsuragi que cuidara da garota.

– Ah… Sesshoumaru-sama, como vai? – perguntou o médico de maneira educada.

– Bem. – Sesshoumaru respondera simplesmente em seu tom habitual. – A paciente com quem estive, Rin… – percebeu que não sabia o seu sobrenome ainda.

– Ah, sim… eu dei alta a ela nessa manhã, estava bem apressada para ir à faculdade, fazer provas ou alguma coisa do gênero. A Srtª. Higurashi estava com ela também. – o médico respondera.

– Eu suponho que tenha a ficha dela… com as informações… – Sesshoumaru falara agora sem raciocinar direito o que pretendia fazer.

– Hai, tenho, está na minha sala. O senhor quer dar uma olhada? – perguntou o doutor Katsuragi.

– Gostaria. – Sesshoumaru confirmou.

– Eu tenho que atender um paciente agora, mas já mando levarem-na para sua sala. – dissera o doutor.

– Hai. – disse Sesshoumaru já se virando para sair e voltar a sua sala.

Ele ficou parado, sentado na cadeira, observando alguns papéis e informações de outros pacientes, algumas fichas antigas e outras que ele nem sabia que já tinham chegado à sua sala. Foi quando ouviu batidas na porta.

– Entre. – mandou, ainda observando a ficha de um paciente em particular, guardou a ficha em sua gaveta quando uma enfermeira entrou na sua sala.

– Sesshoumaru-sama, o Dr. Katsuragi mandou que eu entregasse essa ficha para o senhor. – ela dissera estendendo os papéis para que Sesshoumaru pegasse.

Ele apenas fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e pegou os papéis, a enfermeira se retirou em seguida. Observou as informações por uns minutos, descobrindo finalmente que o nome da garota era Takahashi Rin.

Rin havia largado um pouco mais tarde que o normal, tivera que fazer algumas pesquisas na biblioteca da faculdade com Ayame, uma amiga, e também com Kouga, que fazia parte de seu grupo de trabalhos. Kagome e os outros já tinham ido embora quando ela saiu do prédio de direito, rumo à sua casa. Já passava das cinco e meia da tarde… queria ter estado em casa por volta das cinco para terminar com a bagunça e ter o fim de semana livre, claro, sem que esse assunto ficasse sob conhecimento de Kagome. Para a prima ela deveria estar mais que ocupada naquele sábado e domingo.

Quando chegou em casa, depois de passar uns quinze minutos no metrô, Kagome estava assistindo tevê, sentada no sofá de cabeça para baixo, fazendo do encosto deste um assento e o assento de encosto.

– K-chan, o que deu em você? – perguntou Rin que chegou até a sala e viu a situação da prima, com o rosto vermelho, já devia ter descido sangue demais para a cabeça.

– Eu estou tentando pensar… – Kagome dizia ainda fitando um anime que passava na televisão.

– E você não pode fazer isso de cabeça pra cima? – perguntou Rin um tanto quanto confusa com a posição da garota.

– Não, eu já tentei… não dá certo. – Kagome dizia agora virando o rosto levemente para fitar a prima que acabara de entrar em casa.

– E no que exatamente você está pensando? – Rin estava mais que curiosa para saber o que fazia a outra virar de cabeça para baixo.

– Eu não tenho nenhuma roupa para sair com o Inuyasha hoje! – Kagome dizia cruzando os braços diante do corpo depois de finalmente sentar-se de cabeça para cima.

– Eu não acredito… – por pouco Rin não caiu de cara no chão com o motivo que Kagome lhe dera. – E por que tudo isso por causa de uma mísera roupa? Você nunca fez isso… pelo menos não tinha ficado de cabeça para baixo ainda.

– É que hoje é o nosso aniversário de um ano de namoro, e ele me chamou para jantar e depois dar um passeio… eu preciso ficar bonita! – dizia Kagome fazendo birra. – Mas eu não tenho nenhuma roupa pra usar… o que eu faço? Eu acho que vou cometer suicídio!

Kagome ficara de pé no sofá ameaçando se jogar de lá.

– Kagome, senta. – Rin puxara a garota pelo braço, fazendo-a sentar-se mais uma vez. – Deixa de drama, e não adianta se jogar de um lugar tão baixo, não vai surtir efeito… é melhor da janela do seu quarto…

Kagome olhara ameaçadora para Rin.

– Você não está ajudando!

– E você também não. – Rin revidara. – Deixa de besteira, você tem um monte de roupas, todas são lindas, não precisa de todo esse drama só por que acha que não tem roupa nenhuma. Olha, eu aconselho a dar uma olhada melhor no seu guarda-roupa enquanto é tempo. Ficar sentada de cabeça pra baixo não vai ajudar em muita coisa.

– Tá, eu acho que ainda tenho algum tempo, o Inuyasha disse que vinha me buscar às oito. – disse Kagome pulando por cima do sofá e correndo até as escadas para subir até seu quarto.

– Kami… – Rin falara consigo mesma, também seguindo para subir as escadas até o seu próprio quarto.

Ela colocara seus livros e bolsa sobre a cama e sentara-se para descalçar os sapatos. Pegou a toalha e saiu do quarto até o banheiro que ficava no mesmo corredor, acessível aos três quartos no primeiro andar. Depois de se refrescar, sem lavar os cabelos, saiu de volta na direção do seu quarto para trocar de roupa e Kagome ainda não dera sinal de vida. Mais uma vez vestira a sua roupa habitual, uma camisa larga e folgada, de mangas compridas que passavam das mãos, e um short leve de elástico para sentir-se mais à vontade. Soltou os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo e os enrolou de um jeito qualquer com uma caneta que encontrou em cima da escrivaninha, deixando alguns fios soltos, pelo menos desse jeito o cabelo não ficava sobre o pescoço, fazendo-a suar. Pegou os óculos de grau que tinha deixado em casa e começou a folhear as novas anotações que tinham ficado para trás desde sábado. Tinha dado graças à Deus que Kagome não tinha mexido nelas, ou o trabalho poderia ter ficado pior.

Começou a riscar algumas anotações, jogar outras no lixo e empilhar as que lhe serviam, tal como fizera no sábado, mas na metade do caminho, já para as seis e alguma coisa da noite, Kagome entrara em seu quarto correndo, e por pouco não derrubara a pilha organizada de anotações.

– Cuidado! – Rin falara, alertando-se para a correria da prima.

– Rin, Rin, eu não consegui achar nada! – Kagome andava de um lado para outro. – E agora? Será que dá tempo de comprar um vestido novo? O que eu faço?

– Kagome! Pára de andar de um lado para outro! – Rin implicara. – E que idéia é essa de comprar roupa uma hora dessas, o Inuyasha vem te buscar de oito horas, esqueceu? Você tem que se arrumar pelo menos começando às sete.

– É, mas como eu vou me arrumar se eu não tenho o que vestir? Você quer que eu saia de lingerie? – ela implicara.

– Garanto que o Inuyasha não seria contra. – Rin sorrira do seu próprio comentário, ao que Kagome lhe fuzilou com o olhar.

– Rin! Eu estou numa situação de emergência, se ainda não percebeu! – Kagome quase gritara.

– Por Kami, como alguém pode fazer um alarde tão grande por causa de uma única roupa? – Rin não conseguia compreender bem aquelas atitudes de Kagome, com seus surtos de patricinha.

– Ele disse que ia me fazer uma surpresa! Eu preciso estar bem! – Kagome continuava a andar de um lado a outro, agoniada. – Acho que vou desmarcar, é, é uma boa idéia… eu posso dizer que acabei ficando doente… vai ser melhor!

Kagome já ia saindo do quarto quando Rin levantou do chão e segurou-a pelo punho.

– Mas de maneira nenhuma, você não vai desmarcar nada! – ela dissera fechando a porta que Kagome acabara de abrir e puxando-a para dentro do quarto de novo. – Senta aí. – Rin empurrara Kagome para sentar-se na cama. – Acho que tenho alguma coisa para você.

Rin voltara-se para o seu guarda-roupa, mexendo em algumas roupas na parte do meio deste, parecia estar procurando algo.

– Você tem? – Kagome parecia meio incrédula. Rin não gostava de se arrumar muito… parecia dar pouco valor à sua aparência, mesmo que já fosse uma garota muito bonita naturalmente, uma beleza que poderia ser bem realçada, caso ela arrumasse algum namorado fixo um dia.

– Ah… achei. – ela dizia pegando uma caixa que estava um tanto amassada. – Toma.

– O que é isso? – Kagome perguntou enquanto Rin rodeava a cama, voltando para o seu tapete e sentando em meio a todas aquelas anotações mais uma vez, ajeitando os óculos e sentando-se para continuar o trabalho.

– Pode usar… a minha mãe mandou pra mim ainda esse ano. Disse que achou enquanto fazia compras com uma amiga… achou que era a minha cara. – dizia Rin já se concentrando em mais algumas anotações. – Acho que deve ser mais a sua cara do que a minha. Pode usar.

Kagome abrira a caixa e tirara de dentro um lindo vestido vinho, era de amarrar no pescoço, com um vistoso decote em V, a saia era bem solta, ainda tinha uma fita que estava presa bem abaixo da linha dos seios, para ser amarrada às costas. Pela altura dele devia chegar até um pouco antes dos joelhos, com umas pontas laterais que iam mais longe.

– Eu sei que a cor não combina muito com a cor azul dos seus olhos… mas acho que fica legal por causa da sua pele clara. – Rin sequer olhava para a prima, mordia a ponta do lápis, confusa sobre a anotação que estava tentando decifrar, com aquele monte de rabiscos. – E você tem uma sandália ótima pra usar com ele… uma com os cordões trançados para amarrar nas pernas. É quase da mesma cor do vestido, vai combinar direitinho.

– Rin-chan! Você salvou minha vida! – sem que Rin percebesse, Kagome se jogara em cima de seu pescoço, abraçando-a e fazendo os óculos ficarem tortos no rosto da outra.

– Hai, hai K-chan. – Rin dizia com a voz fraca. – Você está me sufocando!

– Ah… eu vou agora mesmo passar ferro nele… está um pouco amassado. – dizia Kagome finalmente soltando o pescoço de Rin que respirava aliviada. – Como você pôde deixar esse vestido maravilhoso abandonado desse jeito? Que coisa feia, Rin-chan.

– Eu não ia usá-lo tão cedo. – dizia Rin ajeitando os óculos no rosto e voltando a trabalhar na sua bagunça. – Vai ficar linda. Agora se apresse a se arrumar, disse que Inuyasha vinha buscá-la às oito e já são quase sete horas.

– Ai! Kami-sama! – ela correra saindo do quarto, mas logo meteu a cabeça entre a porta, para falar com Rin mais uma vez. – Arigatou, Rin-chan!

– Dou itashimashite, K-chan. – dizia a garota sem nem ao menos prestar atenção… ainda mordendo a ponta do lápis e lendo mais outras folhas.

Já passava das sete quando Rin estava perto de terminar, faltavam apenas algumas folhas, dava até mesmo para contar… Kagome tinha acabado de entrar no banho, pelo barulho do chuveiro ligado e do som. Foi quando ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao escutar a campainha tocar.

– Ué… será que é o Inuyasha? Mas é tão cedo. – ela olhou no relógio de pulso e viu que ainda eram 19h23min.

Levantou-se e seguiu para a porta, colocou o lápis apoiado atrás da orelha e ajeitou os óculos que estavam quase caindo, deveria ser engano, ou talvez Sango… pelo menos àquela hora da noite não havia carteiro ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Kagome pareceu não se importar com quem tinha apertado a campainha, pois não comentara nada aos gritos de dentro do banheiro. Mas considerando a altura com que ela ouvia o som… era bem difícil ter escutado alguma coisa.

– Já vai. – Rin dissera pulando os três últimos degraus da escada de uma só vez. Estava com os pés descalços e as mangas da camisa cobriam suas mãos, teve que puxá-las para poder abrir a porta.

Quando viu quem estava do outro lado, encarando a sua figura toda desarrumada, desejou não tê-lo feito. _Ele_ ainda conseguiu fitá-la de cima a baixo até que Rin, sem saber direito o que fazer, e um tanto quanto impressionada com a pessoa que estava do lado de fora, fechara a porta de vez.

– _Ai meu Deus!_ – Rin falava em sussurros consigo mesma. – _O que _Sesshoumaru_ está fazendo aqui? Ele não devia ter me visto desse jeito! O que eu faço?_

Sesshoumaru estava um tanto quanto confuso do outro lado da porta… Rin tinha acabado de fechar a porta na sua cara… mas por quê? Resolveu esperar um pouco para ver o que acontecia, sem ter que bater ou tocar a campainha mais uma vez.

– _Ai meu Deus! _– Rin repetira mais uma vez, ainda aos sussurros, para si mesma. – _Eu fechei a porta na cara dele! Calma Rin é só um homem… o que tem demais! Respire… um, dois, um, dois…_

Ela finalmente virou-se, tirou o par de óculos dos olhos, derrubando o lápis que estava apoiado atrás da orelha, mas não deu valor, e escondeu os óculos atrás do corpo, com a mão, ele não devia tê-la visto de óculos, ela ficava ridícula de óculos… mas o que estava pensando? Nunca se importara com o que os outros pensavam dela, por que havia alguma diferença com _ele?_ Lembrou que ele ainda devia estar parado do outro lado ou já deveria ter ido embora com a burrice dela, finalmente resolveu-se e abriu a porta mais uma vez. Confirmou que ele ainda estava parado ali na frente.

– Se-Sesshoumaru-sama… – ela falara um tanto insegura. Por que ele tinha de aparecer tão de repente? Vendo o estado lastimável que ela se encontrava no momento, agora sabia o que Kagome sentia sobre roupas. – O… o que faz aqui?

– Rin… – ele retribuiu o quase-cumprimento dela, e completou. – Pensei tê-la visto de óculos.

Imediatamente o rosto dela ficou rubro, não soube o que dizer e apertou os óculos atrás do corpo. Antes de conseguir abrir a boca, ele falara primeiro.

– Eu passei no hospital hoje e você já tinha recebido alta.

– Ah… é. Eu tive que ir para a faculdade porque tinha que fazer prova hoje. – dizia ela.

– Está se sentindo melhor? – ele perguntara, mesmo que Rin quisesse acreditar que ele estava mesmo preocupado, o tom dele era sempre o mesmo, simplesmente inexpressivo.

– Ahn… Ha-hai. – ela dissera, sem perceber que estava atrapalhando-se em todas as palavras, enquanto encarava aqueles lindos olhos dourados. – Er… você não quer entrar? – ela finalmente tomara coragem para perguntar, mas afinal, por que ele estava ali, exatamente?

– Não. – ele dissera. – Preciso voltar logo para casa.

– Então…? – ela perguntara ao ver que ele parecera hesitar antes de dizer algo.

– Eu estive pensando… – ele começara a falar, e incrivelmente não parava de encarar a garota nos olhos, ela era bem mais baixa que ele. – sobre o que me disse.

– Ah… aquilo foi besteira! – dizia Rin sem graça e instintivamente balançou as mãos na frente do corpo, percebendo que acabara de mostrar o par de óculos para ele, logo pôs as mãos atrás do corpo mais uma vez, Sesshoumaru ria-se internamente da atitude dela para com os óculos, ela desconversou, tentando desviar a atenção dele do objeto em suas mãos. – Não precisa se importar com aquilo Sesshoumaru-sama. Eu sinto muito pela minha ousadia… não devia ter dito aquilo, não mesmo. Já me agradeceu.

– Eu não acho que tenha sido besteira. – ele dissera e sua expressão parecia mais passiva.

– N-não acha? – ela questionou ainda tentando acreditar que ele estava ali, fitando-a.

– Não… outra pessoa me disse para fazer a mesma coisa… você sabe usar as palavras.

– Obrigada… – ela não sabia bem o que dizer, ou se aquilo fora mesmo um elogio.

– Sesshoumaru… Taisho Sesshoumaru… – ele de repente estendera a mão para ela, que não soube o que fazer, nem ao menos sabia o que ele estava fazendo.

– Ahn… – ela simplesmente apertou a mão dele, ainda um tanto quanto confusa com a reação do homem diante de si.

– Eu preciso ir agora. – ele dissera soltando a mão dela e colocando no bolso, tirando as chaves do carro. – Creio que nos veremos em breve, Rin. Ja ne.

– Eh? – ela estava mais confusa que o normal, quando ele deu um passo para trás e virou-se para seguir até o carro. – Ja ne. – ainda conseguiu dizer antes dele se afastar o suficiente. Apenas observou-o abrir a porta do carro e entrar, lançando-lhe um último olhar antes de ligar o automóvel, passar a marcha e acelerar, desaparecendo de vista.

Rin entrou em casa, fechando a porta atrás de si e encostando-se a esta, de maneira pensativa. Por que diabos ele se apresentara? Foi como um flash que aquele episódio no hospital lhe voltara à memória, como uma resposta a sua pergunta.

"– _Eu não tenho amigos. – ele disse simplesmente, cortando o raciocínio dela. Já não estava gostando daquela idéia._

– _Prazer… meu nome é Rin. – ela brincou com o que ele dissera. – Agora já tem uma."_

Será que tinha sido por conta daquilo? Ela sorriu encostada à porta, achando graça do que ele fizera, e ela não tinha percebido, significava que ele lembrava-se muito bem do que ela lhe falara. Então era um sinal de que ele a estava aceitando como uma amiga, não era mesmo? Sorriu mais ainda, tentando acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. E ele ainda dissera que eles se encontrariam em breve… ela estava tão distraída pensando no que acontecera, que nem se deu conta de que não sabia como ele tinha encontrado a sua casa. Mas aquilo agora era o de menos. O dia estava se tornando uma bela surpresa, não era mesmo?

– Rin, quem era? – Kagome acabara de aparecer no topo das escadas, vestindo um roupão e com os cabelos enrolados numa toalha.

– Ninguém… é melhor você se apressar, o Inuyasha deve chegar a qualquer minuto. – Rin dissera olhando no relógio, tentando disfarçar.

– Ah… é mesmo… vem aqui me ajudar com o meu cabelo, onegai! – Kagome pedira, já esquecendo o assunto de quem batera à porta.

– Tá certo… já estou subindo. – dissera Rin. – Acho que vou pedir comida pelo telefone, já que você vai sair.

– Hai, mas não demora. – dissera Kagome já voltando para o quarto.

– Hai, hai. – a outra concordara, e de repente percebeu que ainda estava encostada na porta.

Ela sorriu largamente mais uma vez e por pouco não dava pulinhos ali mesmo no meio da casa. Mas correu para a sala da tevê e pulou em cima do sofá que Kagome estava de cabeça para baixo momentos atrás, e pegou o telefone numa mesa ao lado, discando um número já conhecido para poder pedir o seu jantar. Ela e Kagome costumavam fazer isso freqüentemente.

Depois de pedir o jantar, subiu as escadas correndo, para ajudar Kagome a terminar de se arrumar. Ela estava realmente ficando linda. Mas depois que terminou de arrumar o cabelo dela, ela estava seguindo para colocar o vestido quando escutaram a campainha tocar mais uma vez, Rin olhou o relógio e constou que já eram oito horas.

– Deve ser ele. – dissera Rin.

– Ai, ai… vai lá atender, diz que eu já desço. – pediu Kagome.

– Certo. – Rin concordou e saiu do quarto para atender a porta, como tinham previsto, era mesmo Inuyasha.

Ele estava bem arrumado dessa vez, nem parecia o Inuyasha que ela conhecia, vestia uma roupa social, e estava muito bem apresentado.

– A Kagome já vai descer, espera só um pouquinho, tá. – dissera Rin abrindo a porta e dando espaço para ele entrar.

– Certo. – Inuyasha entrara na casa, esperando ao pé da escada. Já estava acostumado a encontrar Rin toda desarrumada daquele jeito… era normal quando freqüentava a casa da namorada há muito tempo, mas para Kagome estar vestida daquele jeito quando ele chegava lá era algum tipo de sacrilégio.

Eles não esperaram muito, e Kagome já estava descendo as escadas para poder sair com Inuyasha. Ele ficou brevemente estarrecido com a vista da namorada descendo as escadas. Ela estava perfeita naquele vestido, com os cabelos puxados para cima e presos num coque alto e bem arrumado, com alguns fios de cabelo soltos e caindo por cima dos ombros, tinha uma maquiagem leve no rosto, e usava um colar que atraía a atenção para o decote do vestido. Sem que ele se desse conta, a mulher já estava parada diante dele.

– Vamos, Inuyasha? – Kagome perguntara ao ver que o namorado ainda fitava-a de cima a baixo.

– Hã… er… vamos. – ele concordou, estendendo o braço para que Kagome o acompanhasse.

– Até mais Rin. – Kagome se despedira da prima, e saíra de casa, com Inuyasha ao lado.

– Até mais. E divirtam-se. – dizia Rin sorridente, fechando a porta logo depois que eles saíram de casa.

Voltou-se para as escadas e subiu, na direção do quarto… ainda tinha uma pilha de anotações para analisar, bem poucas, por isso estava com anseio de terminar logo. Mas estava ao mesmo tempo pensando se conseguiria analisar as anotações com as palavras de Sesshoumaru invadindo a sua cabeça e os olhos dele fitando-a em pensamentos. Estava ficando sonhadora demais nesses últimos dias… o que parecia se tornar um grande problema. Precisava se concentrar e se concentrar. Ao menos um pensamento aliviou-a. Se começasse a sair com Sesshoumaru, talvez Kagome deixasse de lado aquela idéia absurda de jogá-la para cima de Kohaku. Apenas saiu do quarto de novo quando escutou pela terceira vez naquela noite o som da campainha, indicando que a comida acabara de chegar.

Enquanto Rin se deliciava com o seu jantar, Sesshoumaru acabava de chegar em casa, sendo recepcionado por Izayoi.

– Você demorou a chegar hoje. – dizia Izayoi. – Venha, acompanhe-me no jantar, seu irmão saiu com a namorada para jantarem fora.

Sesshoumaru apenas seguiu-a até a sala de jantar e sentou-se em seu lugar habitual, enquanto Izayoi ordenava aos empregados que trouxessem a comida.

– Teve muito trabalho no hospital? – perguntou ela enquanto aguardavam pela comida.

– Não… nem tanto. – dizia Sesshoumaru, parecia mais relaxado que o normal.

– O que aconteceu? Você falou com aquela garota de novo? – Izayoi perguntara.

Como diabos ela podia deduzir aquilo só de olhar para ele?

– Por que acha isso? – perguntou Sesshoumaru agora interessado.

– Nada, você parece diferente… acho que tenha considerado a proposta. – Izayoi sorria para ele.

– É, talvez. – ele respondeu desviando o olhar dela e fitando o prato vazio a sua frente.

– Eu sabia. – ela sorriu mais largamente. – Acredite, vai lhe fazer bem, Sesshoumaru. Você está precisando de distração.

Ele não respondeu, apenas levou a mão à cabeça, massageando as têmporas, como costumava fazer quando pensava demais, ou quando queria relaxar, ou quando estava com dor de cabeça…

– Está com dor de cabeça de novo? – Izayoi perguntara agora parecendo preocupada.

– Não. – ele mentira. Sua vida estava ficando tão parada e tão estressante que dores de cabeça não eram de se estranhar, mas a mãe se preocupava por demais.

– Tem certeza? – ela estava um pouco incrédula… mas não tinha como driblar Sesshoumaru de maneira nenhuma.

– Sim, Izayoi. – chamá-la pelo nome daquele jeito era sinal de que ele estava começando a se irritar com sua preocupação excessiva.

A conversa deles foi cortada pela presença dos empregados, já trazendo o jantar para serem servidos. O resto da noite passou-se em silêncio entre os dois, não havia muito o que conversar no momento. E Sesshoumaru queria apenas descansar e dormir.

Quando terminaram de comer, mais uma vez Sesshoumaru era o primeiro a se levantar da mesa.

– Tenho que estudar umas fichas de alguns pacientes… não quero ser interrompido pelo menos até de manhã. – ele dissera já se retirando da sala, prevendo que Izayoi ou algum dos empregados poderia acabar indo bater na porta de seu quarto.

– Hai. – Izayoi concordara, visivelmente sem saída diante do tom do enteado.

Sesshoumaru subiu as escadas até o seu quarto, entrou e fechou a porta de chave, indo para a cama e deitando-se, sem ao menos ter o trabalho de descalçar os sapatos. Não tinha sequer trazido fichas de pacientes para casa, queria apenas descansar e pensar em paz. Será que tinha feito a coisa certa? Ou teria cometido o maior erro de sua vida ao aceitar aquela proposta? Pela maneira que ela o encarara, envergonhada por ele tê-la visto naquela situação… o modo como ela o fitava… como sempre o olhara, sem que ele mesmo percebesse. Talvez estivesse mesmo diante de um grande erro. Mas o desejo de estar perto de alguém mais uma vez… de conviver com alguém mais uma vez… de _viver_ mais uma vez desde que seu pai morrera, parecia o atrair de uma maneira que ele nem imaginava. Era uma idéia simplesmente _reconfortante_… por mais que ainda quisesse admitir que não passava de um erro… um grande erro…

– _Um erro…_ – sussurrou para si mesmo, momentos antes de cair no sono, com a dor de cabeça mais amena que antes. Teria um sono tranqüilo… pelo menos naquela noite.

**Final do Capítulo Três**

**Well, finalmente resolvi atualizar... u.u**

**Bom, esse cap já tava escrito e revisado há um certo tempo, então decidi finalmente posta-lo.**

**Já tenho um pouco da história e estou me dedicando a terminar essa logo... por que Lis-sama agora está "em cima de mim"... para que eu continue e continue... u.u''**

**Agradecimentos a Pyoko-chan por revisar o cap, e à Lis-sama por me obrigar a escrevê-lo. xDDD**

**Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse novo cap, e até o próx.**

**Ja Ne!**


	4. O Noivado

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha pertence à Rumiko-sensei, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Sacrifícios Para Amar**

**Capítulo Quatro: O Noivado**

**Dedicado à Shampoo-chan e Palas Lis**

* * *

_Capítulo em memória de uma grande amiga que infelizmente não mais está entre nós._

* * *

**Aniversário da Shampoo! Meus Parabéns!**

* * *

A noite não poderia estar sendo mais que perfeita para Kagome. Ela saíra com Inuyasha, trajando um lindo vestido lhe emprestado por Rin, e naquele dado momento estavam jantando num lindo restaurante e conversando sobre coisas supérfluas como a faculdade… a formatura… o futuro em si.

Inuyasha parecia diferente, estava um pouco nervoso talvez, pelo menos assim ela imaginava pelo tempo que já o conhecia. Suspeitava do que poderia ser a tal surpresa, e mesmo diante do nervosismo escondido dele, ela procurava acreditar naquilo e que breve tudo ficaria perfeito, claro, mesmo que com as constantes brigas deles. Ela estava tão perdida em pensamentos que sequer percebeu quando ele a chamou.

– Kagome… – ele chamou pela terceira vez seguida até ela resolver responder.

– Ah… desculpa. – ela disse sorridente. – O que estava dizendo!

– O champanhe, Kagome. – ele disse indicando um garçom que tinha uma taça em mãos, com um pouco de champanhe e na outra mão estava com a garrafa, esperando que Kagome a aceitasse.

– Ah! Certo. Gomen ne. – ela disse, aceitando a taça, ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto.

Inuyasha fez um sinal para que o garçom se retirasse e ele depositou a garrafa de champanhe no balde com gelo, saindo logo em seguida, de maneira discreta.

– No que estava pensando? – Inuyasha perguntou parecendo interessado.

– Ah… nada demais. – Kagome respondeu, balançando as mãos para enfatizar a resposta. – O que queria falar?

– Ahn sim, estávamos conversando… – ele parecia um tanto desnorteado e complicado com as palavras. – É que eu…

– Você? – Kagome o incentivou, ele parecia bem mais confuso agora, afinal como diabos iria falar o que queria de verdade?

– Eu… er que… – ele levantou os olhos para encarar aqueles grandes olhos azuis indagadores, confundiu-se mais ainda quando encarou-a nos olhos. – Ah Kagome, pare de me olhar desse jeito!

– Como assim? – é, parecia que ele tinha recuperado seu espírito habitual e seus costumes também, isso sempre acontecia quando ele ficava nervoso, não era mesmo? Kagome sorriu com a imagem dele.

– Enquanto não parar de me olhar assim eu não falo. – ele disse da mesma maneira irritada e infantil de sempre.

– E você quer que eu olhe para onde! – ela rebateu, divertindo-se internamente com o temperamento dele.

– Eu não sei! Feh! – ele virou o rosto, ficando um tanto constrangido.

– Ahh Inuyasha, não vamos começar! Por que você não fala logo o que está te incomodando tanto! – Kagome disse apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e fechando os olhos diante da reação dele.

– Ahn… Ki-Kikyou? – foi a única coisa que saiu da boca de Inuyasha, o que fez Kagome abrir os olhos de uma vez.

Ele estava olhando não para ela, mas para uma outra garota de longos cabelos negros, presos num coque baixo, de olhos castanho-escuros, que tinha acabado de chegar perto da mesa deles, com um sorriso, na opinião de Kagome, cínico demais para uma pessoa que não deveria estar ali. Ela usava um vestido negro, com uns detalhes brilhantes, modelo tomara-que-caia, que chegava até metade da coxa, algo que se devia esperar no mínimo de Kikyou. Kagome encarou a conhecida mulher com uma certa raiva no olhar.

– Ahh… Inuyasha! Há quanto tempo! – ela sorria para o namorado de Kagome, ignorando completamente a presença da outra garota ali. – Que coincidência, não?

– Oi para você também, Kikyou-_sama_. – Kagome cumprimentou a mulher com um desgosto notável na voz. Afinal, sua noite perfeita tinha acabado de ir para o espaço.

– Ah! Kagome-_chan_, não tinha notado que estava aqui! – Kikyou falou com desdém em seu tom de voz.

– É, acho que percebi… – Kagome rebateu o tom dela.

– Mas, como está indo, Inuyasha, _querido?_ – Kikyou dirigiu-se mais uma vez a Inuyasha, ignorando completamente a presença de Kagome.

– B-bem. – Inuyasha respondeu, percebendo que tudo tinha acabado de ir por água abaixo, por que diabos Kikyou tinha que aparecer ali? Kagome não estava gostando daquilo e ele percebeu de longe, mas não conseguia fazer nada até então.

Kagome ficou fuzilando Inuyasha com o olhar, esperando que ele dispensasse logo Kikyou dali, para que a noite voltasse a ser perfeita, mas o namorado parecia estar um tanto abobalhado. Era essa a _surpresa _que ele tinha em mente! Trazer para o seu jantar romântico uma ex-namorada! Só estava faltando isso para piorar a vida de Kagome por completo.

– O que faz aqui, Kikyou? – Inuyasha perguntou, mas seu tom não era o de se esperar, estava nervoso, mas nada de ignorante ou algo que indicasse que não estava gostando da presença da outra ali, e Kagome definitivamente não gostou daquilo.

– Ah… eu estava apenas passeando, a noite está linda não? – Kikyou disse.

– Não sabia que precisava se produzir desse jeito apenas para apreciar a noite. – Kagome rebateu a observação da mulher e Kikyou pareceu lembrar-se de que tinha mais alguém no meio da conversa.

– Ah! Não, na verdade eu estava acompanhada, mas a minha companhia não era das mais agradáveis, então, simplesmente, o dispensei. – Kikyou explicou como se aquilo fosse mais que óbvio. – E por um mero _acaso_, acabo encontrando vocês bem aqui! Será que eu posso me juntar aos dois? Com licença.

Ela sequer esperou a resposta da parte de algum dos dois, e puxou uma terceira cadeira vazia para sentar-se. Kagome olhou para Inuyasha com raiva nos olhos. Ela era a ex _dele_ estava ali por que _o_ vira e queria infernizar a vida _dela_ para variar um pouquinho. Então, _Inuyasha_ que fizesse algo para espantá-la dali, e bem rápido. Não ia suportar aquela hipocrisia por muito mais tempo. Ainda assim, Inuyasha estava sem reação. Estava mais silenciado do que as taças estendidas sobre a mesa.

– Então, sobre o que vocês dois estavam conversando? – ela perguntou.

– O Inuyasha ia me falar alguma coisa, não era, _Inu! _– Kagome dirigiu-se para o namorado, melhor que ver Kikyou ser expulsa por Inuyasha, era vê-la sendo finalmente ignorada. Mas Inuyasha ainda estava um pouco desnorteado, e Kagome continuou, incentivando-o. – O que queria me dizer?

– Eu… – Inuyasha estava mais perdido que agulha no palheiro. Sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa ou Kagome poderia odiá-lo para sempre, e ele não queria isso na noite que deveria ser _só_ deles. Mas já estava achando dificuldade em falar aquilo para Kagome apenas, agora com Kikyou também, a olhar indagadora para ele, ele parecia ter esquecido de como se falava, mas quando estava prestes a tomar alguma atitude e falar de uma vez, Kikyou tomou a dianteira.

– Eu espero não estar atrapalhando nada demais. – ela disse, mas ainda assim, Inuyasha foi interrompido por Kagome.

– Não, não está. – Kagome estava com o rosto baixo. – Eu já estava de saída.

Ela se levantou da cadeira e apenas quando se virou para sair, Inuyasha percebeu de relance as lágrimas que tinham nos olhos da garota.

– Espere, Kagome! – ele chamou, mas ela não lhe deu ouvidos, continuou a andar para fora do lugar.

Inuyasha levantou-se, com o intuito de segui-la, mas foi detido quando Kikyou segurou-lhe pelo braço.

– Espere, Inuyasha, deixe-a ir… ela não merece você tanto quanto eu. – a garota disse, encarando-o nos olhos, e pela primeira vez, ela viu raiva nos olhos dele enquanto a encarava, ódio talvez… _repudio_.

– Você que não merece ninguém Kikyou… – ele disse num tom seco. – E eu talvez não devesse merecer a Kagome pelo que acabei de fazer, ou _deixar de fazer_. Agora, se me dá licença…

Ele tirou o dinheiro da conta do bolso e jogou em cima da mesa, saindo às pressas do restaurante para poder alcançar Kagome.

Assim que ele saiu do local, parou, indagando consigo mesmo para que lado ela teria ido, voltou até um dos manobristas que trabalhavam para o restaurante, na esperança de que ele pudesse lhe ajudar.

– Você viu uma garota sair correndo, agora, daqui… ela estava de vestido vermelho… – antes que terminasse de falar, o homem apontou a sua esquerda.

– Ela foi por esse lado senhor. – ele disse e Inuyasha não esperou sequer para agradecer, saiu correndo para que pudesse alcançá-la, antes de perdê-la para sempre, se já não o tinha feito.

Correu até uma esquina próxima, e virou nessa, tentando encontrar Kagome a tempo. Depois de andar por algum tempo, sem conseguir descobrir onde ela estava, finalmente avistou a garota dona daqueles olhos azuis, no momento, chorosos. Ela caminhava a passos lentos pela calçada, segurando a pequena bolsa entre as mãos, e com a cabeça um pouco baixa. Percebeu quando ela levou a mão até o rosto, limpando lágrimas que queriam cair. Aproximou-se dela, o suficiente até que Kagome percebesse a sua presença e erguesse a cabeça para vê-lo.

– Kagome! – ele andou até a garota, quando ela deu-se conta de sua presença.

– O que foi, Inuyasha! – ela perguntou num tom seco e indiferente, mas ainda assim choroso. – Já se cansou da sua _querida_ Kikyou?

– Kagome, não é… – antes que ele terminasse de falar, ela voltou a interrompê-lo.

– Era essa a surpresa que tinha para mim! Poderia ter poupado a minha humilhação pelo menos! – ela disse, já pronta para virar-se e sair dali, antes que ele visse seu rosto em prantos.

– Kagome, não é nada disso! – ele completou a frase que ela interrompera, segurando o seu braço, para que não fugisse mais uma vez.

– Solte-me! Eu quero voltar para casa. – ela disse, sem virar-se, apenas tentando libertar o braço, inutilmente.

– Não… não vou deixar você fugir de novo… dessa vez eu não vou deixar você sair da minha _vida._ – ele respondeu, ao que ela parou de puxar, mas ainda assim, tinha lágrimas caindo de seus olhos e ela não se voltou para ele, apenas escutou o que ele disse.

– Do que está falando Inuyasha? – ela perguntou. – Pelo visto a única pessoa que nunca deixou que saísse de sua vida é _Kikyou_. Pode voltar para ela… não quero mais ficar com você…

– Está errada Kagome. – Inuyasha falou num tom baixo. – Kikyou não significa mais nada para mim… você sim…

– Pare de dizer besteiras Inuyasha! – Kagome disse, ainda relutando em virar-se para encará-lo. – Eu sei que no fundo você nunca a esqueceu… _eu não mereço sofrer desse jeito…_ – ela disse a última frase quase num sussurro, que ainda pôde ser ouvido pelo outro.

Inuyasha puxou-a para junto de si, abraçando-a por trás, amparando-a em seus braços.

– _Eu quero que case comigo, Kagome._ – ele disse no mesmo tom de voz que ela usou, sussurrante. – _É você quem eu quero ao meu lado… pelo resto da minha vida._

– In-Inuyasha… – ela não sabia o que dizer, no momento que ele a puxara para junto de si, abraçando-a, colocara diante de seus olhos, cintilantes de lágrimas, sua mão com uma caixinha de veludo preta aberta, exibindo um lindo anel prateado comum brilhante discreto incrustado de enfeite, como símbolo de uma união. – E-eu… – ela ainda continuava sem palavras.

– Diga que aceita… diga que quer ficar comigo, pelo resto da vida. – ele falou, ainda ao seu ouvido, hesitando completamente em deixá-la livre de seus braços. Não queria que ela se fosse, fugisse dele… _nunca mais_.

Inuyasha temeu por uns minutos, pelo silêncio dela. Temeu que ela não o aceitasse, que o rejeitasse e ele nunca mais tivesse a chance de tê-la em seus braços, como naquele momento. Aqueles segundos de seu silêncio eram tão torturantes quanto as suas palavras ásperas. O que quer que fosse dizer, que fosse dito de uma vez.

– _S-sim…_ – ela disse no mesmo tom baixo, agora suas lágrimas não escorriam por conta de sua tristeza, mas sim para expressar a sua felicidade. – _Eu quero ficar com você Inuyasha, pelo resto da vida._ – ele sorriu com a resposta dela e segurou a sua pequena mão, colocando o anel de brilhantes em seu dedo anelar da mão direita.

Ela virou-se finalmente para encará-lo, ainda entre os braços do homem, agora, diante de si. Ele pôde ver mais uma vez aquele lindo sorriso que ela mostrava, mesmo com as lágrimas, não tinha como não estar perfeita.

– Kagome… – antes que ele pudesse falar mais uma vez, Kagome equilibrou-se na ponta dos pés, e calou-o com um beijo, selando seus lábios.

Instintivamente Inuyasha apertou mais o abraço, tendo certeza de que ela não conseguiria escapar dele nunca mais. Retribuiu o beijo apaixonado dela, e mesmo no meio da calçada, na vista de todos os transeuntes, não importava a mínima para eles, contanto que continuassem um ao lado do outro, como sempre.

– Venha… vamos dar uma volta. – Inuyasha chamou-a quando se separaram do beijo.

– Hai. – ela concordou, encarando-o.

– Espere… – ele disse, retirando no bolso do terno um lenço, limpando as lágrimas que ainda pairavam no rosto dela.

– Agora meu rosto deve estar um horror! – Kagome disse, enquanto ele terminava de limpá-lo.

– Nada muito fora do normal. – Inuyasha disse em seu tom habitual.

– Inuyasha! – Kagome repreendeu-o, batendo em seu peito com o punho fechado.

– Você sabe que eu a amo de qualquer jeito. – ele tinha terminado de limpar, e sorrindo com a reação dela, beijou-lhe a testa delicadamente.

– Eu também te amo, Inuyasha. – ela disse, fechando os olhos por um breve momento enquanto ele beijava sua testa.

– Vamos, vamos sair daqui. – ele disse, segurando a mão dela e começando a andar.

– Certo. – ela seguiu-o… agora não importava mais para onde estavam indo, não era mesmo? Afinal, breve eles estariam juntos, não importando em que parte do mundo cada um estivesse… estariam juntos para sempre.

Durante todo o resto da noite e da madrugada, eles apenas caminharam, andaram pela cidade, apenas aproveitando o tempo… as estrelas… o futuro.

Quando Inuyasha deixou a namorada em casa, já passava das quatro da manhã. Despediram-se com um beijo, e ela entrou na sua casa. Estava passando direto para o seu quarto, no andar de cima, mas parou no meio do caminho para as escadas, quando escutou um som que vinha da sala ao lado. Ela andou até a sala da televisão e não se impressionou muito com o que viu. Rin estava deitada no sofá de três lugares, diante da televisão ligada, em algum canal fora do ar. Estava toda desleixada e tinham caixinhas de comida ao lado dela, a maioria vazia.

Kagome jogou as chaves e a bolsa em cima de uma mesinha que havia ao lado da porta, e andou até a sala, para poder chamar a prima.

– Rin! – Kagome chamou-a, pegando o controle e desligando a tevê.

A outra não deu ouvidos. Kagome se aproximou e empurrou-a de leve pelos ombros, para que acordasse.

– Rin-chan, acorde! – chamou mais uma vez e finalmente a outra pareceu dar sinal de vida.

– Ahn…? Ne… Kagome? – Rin abriu os olhos lentamente até encarar a figura conhecida da prima. – O que faz em casa? Que horas são?

– Você não devia estar dormindo aqui, Rin. – Kagome disse, sentando-se no canto do sofá, estava com um sorriso radiante no rosto. – Já são 04h27min.

Rin se levantou e sentou-se, bocejando e esfregando os olhos com ambas as mãos, para poder começar a enxergar direito.

– Já? Eu nem percebi. – ela deu mais um bocejo. – Eu tava assistindo um filme, acabei dormindo de novo. E você? Como foi com o Inuyasha!

– Ahh! A noite foi maravilhosa… – Kagome disse com olhinhos brilhantes. – Claro que tiveram alguns infortúnios, mas mesmo assim foi perfeita!

– E a tal da surpresa? – Rin perguntou bocejando uma terceira vez, para finalmente acordar por completo.

– Você nem imagina! – Kagome parecia empolgada com a idéia e emocionada ao mesmo tempo.

– O quê! Que foi! – Rin perguntou, parecendo mais acordada agora, e curiosa também.

– Eu e o Inuyasha estamos **noivos**! – Kagome comemorou, sorridente, estava realmente feliz com aquilo.

– Não! Não acredito nisso! Ele te pediu mesmo em casamento! – Rin perguntou, sendo momentaneamente contagiada com a felicidade da prima, mesmo tendo acabado de acordar.

– Pediu, pediu! – Kagome parecia que estava no céu. – Eu ainda estou demorando a acreditar, mas toda vez eu olho e percebo que é de verdade!

– Olha? – Rin pareceu confusa com o que ela acabara de dizer, Kagome olhava para quê?

– Aqui! – ela estendeu a mão diante de Rin e deixou que a outra apreciasse o lindo anel de brilhantes que reluzia em seu dedo. – Não é lindo, Rin-chan!

– Sim, Kagome… é maravilhoso! – Rin respondeu, contente pela amiga. – Eu quero saber como tudo aconteceu, tudinho!

– Certo, claro que eu vou contar, mas depois. Eu preciso dormir agora. – Kagome disse se levantando. – Pode ser maravilhoso, mas ainda estamos no meio da semana, temos aula mais tarde.

– É claro, não poderia ter esquecido. – Rin respondeu, também se levantando para poder ir para o quarto e completar a sua noite de sono.

O despertador da casa delas tocou apenas às 07h em ponto, fazendo Rin estender a mão para poder desligá-lo. Levantou-se, tirando os fios soltos de cabelo da frente do rosto, já estava acordada antes mesmo do despertador tocar, mas ainda assim resolveu ficar na cama, apreciando o descanso. Mas agora teria que acordar Kagome. Ela tinha chegado pra lá de quatro da manhã em casa, seria terrível para tentar acordá-la, mas lembrando-se do motivo pelo qual ela chegara tarde, até era muito bom, afinal, para ela, o céu era o limite agora, e no momento, o céu resumia-se à faculdade e o último semestre que chegaria em breve, depois de uma semana de férias, ou menos talvez.

Ela ficou de pé, calçando as pantufas que tinha ao lado da cama, adorava aqueles calçados fofinhos e aconchegantes em seus pés, principalmente no inverno. Espreguiçou-se e seguiu até a porta, para poder ir ao quarto de Kagome. Ficava no mesmo corredor, bem de frente para o dela. Pensou até em bater na porta, mas sabia que não ia adiantar muita coisa, então, simplesmente foi entrando.

Kagome estava enrolada com seu edredom até a cabeça, dava pra ver apenas alguns fios de cabelo soltos, espalhados sobre o travesseiro.

Rin andou até o lado da cama e empurrou a garota de leve, tentando acordá-la.

– Kagome, está na hora de levantar. – Rin chamou-a, reprimindo um bocejo.

– Ahh… só mais um pouquinho, mãe. – a outra respondeu, encolhendo-se mais sob o cobertor.

– Kagome, levante-se! Tem que ir para a faculdade! – Rin chamou mais uma vez, chacoalhando a outra um pouco mais.

– É você, Rin? – ela perguntou, sua voz sendo abafada pelo edredom. – Me deixa dormir só mais um pouquinho, eu tô cansada!

– Nem pensar! – Rin negou. – Desse jeito você vai acabar se atrasando. Vamos, levante-se!

Rin puxou o cobertor de uma vez, o que fez Kagome encolher-se de maneira instintiva.

– Vamos, vamos, levante! – Rin insistiu, deixando o cobertor no canto da cama. – Eu vou preparar o café da manhã, enquanto você toma seu banho.

– Hai, hai! Já estou indo. – Kagome disse, finalmente se sentando.

Rin saiu do quarto para descer e preparar o café delas duas, enquanto Kagome se dirigia para o banheiro do primeiro andar, chegando lá, parou diante da pia, observando seu rosto, abriu a torneira e jogou um pouco de água na face, para acordar direito, quando fez isso, viu no espelho o reflexo do anel de brilhantes que Inuyasha lhe dera na noite passada, subitamente sua expressão cansada tinha se transformado e ela estava imensamente feliz. Começou a dar pulinhos ali mesmo no banheiro, e comemorando de maneira silenciosa, tentando convencer-se de que tinha mesmo acontecido. Seguiu até o chuveiro de maneira sorridente, despiu as roupas e entrou debaixo da água para poder tomar o seu banho, estava tão empolgada que nem se deu conta de que a água estava fria.

Depois de uns vinte minutos, comemorando em baixo do chuveiro e terminando de tomar o banho, saiu, enrolando-se na toalha branca pendurada no cabide. Voltou para o seu quarto quase dando pulinhos, quando encontrou Rin no corredor.

– Kagome, você vai acabar caindo desse jeito. – Rin constatou, visto que a prima estava com os pés descalços e molhados. – Que mania de sair do banho descalça!

– Ahh… não importa, hoje é um dia feliz! – Kagome disse abrindo a porta de seu quarto.

– Bom, eu vou tomar banho pra gente poder ir tomar café, certo? – Rin disse, já com a toalha em mãos, e se dirigindo para o banheiro do qual Kagome acabava de sair.

– Hai. – a outra concordou entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Rin sorriu da prima, a alegria dela era realmente contagiante. Quem dera ela pudesse, algum dia, comemorar do mesmo jeito que a outra, por estar noiva de alguém que realmente gostasse… mas, por mais que odiasse admitir, seu grande amor ainda não passava de um amor platônico. Suspirou e seguiu até o banheiro, entrando e fechando a porta.

Diferente de Kagome, Rin sentiu muito bem como a água estava gelada, já estava bom de mandarem consertar o chuveiro elétrico, seria bem melhor para todos, principalmente para ela. Molhou os cabelos e se demorou um pouco mais que Kagome no banho, depois que se acostumava com a temperatura da água, ficava tudo mais fácil.

Quando terminou, andou até seu quarto, trocou de roupa, colocando uma calça jeans preta, e uma camisa simples, de alças largas. Amarrou os cabelos de uma maneira desajeitada com o primeiro lápis que encontrou no caminho. Pegou a sua bolsa de alça única de carregar nas costas, e colocou alguns livros que precisaria lá dentro, junto com a caixa de seus óculos e algumas das anotações que estavam separadas da noite passada.

Desceu as escadas e já encontrou Kagome na cozinha, mexendo na geladeira até tirar suco de laranja de lá.

– Ah… finalmente você chegou, estou com fome, vamos comer logo. – Kagome disse sentando-se em seu lugar na mesa, ela estava vestindo um vestido simples, de alças e um pequeno casaco por cima. Ela adorava vestidos.

– Hai. – Rin disse, deixando a bolsa no chão, ao lado da porta e seguindo para a mesa, sentando-se exatamente de frente para Kagome. – E então, como foi ontem à noite!

– Ah, foi perfeito! – Kagome ressaltou, colocando suco num copo, enquanto Rin colocava chá.

– Então conte como foi o seu perfeito. – Rin insistiu, tomando um gole do líquido e pegando um pequeno bolinho no centro da mesa.

– Bom, primeiro nós fomos para um restaurante super lindo, e luxuoso, e ficamos conversando besteiras, sobre a faculdade e qualquer outra coisa. – Kagome começou. – Então ele ia me falar… estava se confundindo como sempre, mas ia falar, só que, para quase estragar a nossa noite perfeita, aquela Kikyou apareceu!

– A Kikyou! – Rin perguntou, não entendendo como a noite poderia ter sido perfeita afinal.

– É, ela ficou dando em cima do Inuyasha, e ele do jeito que é, ficou todo complicado. – Kagome contou, balançando as mãos enquanto falava. – Eu fiquei com raiva por que ele não fez simplesmente nada pra tirar a Kikyou dali, e ainda ficou calado quando ela se sentou na nossa mesa. No final das contas, eu acabei saindo do restaurante.

– E como foi que ele te pediu em casamento se nem no restaurante você estava mais? – Rin perguntou um tanto confusa.

– Ele foi atrás de mim, oras! – Kagome agora tinha olhinhos brilhantes de emoção. – Foi tão lindo! Ele disse que queria ficar comigo pelo resto da vida! Foi tão romântico! Claro que no meio da rua, o cenário não foi perfeito, mas quem se importa! Ele me pediu em casamento!

Kagome ainda estava comemorando aquilo internamente, como se tivesse acontecido naquele minuto, Rin apenas sorriu e ficou mais contente pela alegria dela, por fim os dois tinham se resolvido, depois de tantas brigas.

– E então, o que vocês decidiram mais? – perguntou Rin.

– Bom, depois disso, nós ficamos só passeando. – disse Kagome. – Nós combinamos que vamos nos casar só depois da conclusão da faculdade, claro, quando já tivermos os nossos empregos, mas enquanto isso nós vamos aproveitar a semana de férias nesse final de semestre para poder ir visitar a minha família lá em Kyoto, ele disse que vai falar com minha mãe pessoalmente.

– Ah, que bom! – Rin comemorou também.

– E é claro que você também vai, e a Sango e o Miroku. – ela disse. – Ele comentou que talvez leve a mãe dele, ela estava muito empolgada quando Inuyasha disse que queria se casar, não sei se o irmão dele vai… mas seria bom também ter a família dele.

– É mesmo. – Rin concordou, percebendo logo em seguida que talvez tivesse chance de estar mais tempo com Sesshoumaru, se ele fosse com os outros, visitar a família de Kagome nas férias.

Mas ele tinha o seu emprego também, e a mãe de Inuyasha estava cuidando dos negócios do pai dele, até que Inuyasha pudesse fazer isso por conta própria, ao fim de seu curso de administração.

– Bom, não importa agora, eu só quero que as férias cheguem logo. – Kagome comemorava.

– Mas já são semana que vem, não? – Rin perguntou, lembrando-se do fato.

– Ah não, semana que vem ainda temos aula, mas na outra estaremos livres. – Kagome corrigiu. – Pelo menos uma semana inteirinha sem ver a cara chata dos professores! Isso é uma benção divina!

– Que exagero Kagome. – Rin disse, terminando de comer o bolinho e tomando mais um gole do chá.

– Vamos terminar logo de comer, a gente não pode se atrasar. – Kagome dizia.

– É, essas últimas semanas de bimestre são terríveis. Tenho um monte de provas para fazer. – Rin comentou.

Quando as duas terminaram de tomar o café, já eram 08h da manhã, elas se apressaram em escovar os dentes e terminarem de se arrumar para poder ir para a faculdade finalmente.

Enquanto elas corriam dentro de casa, Inuyasha estava acabando de tomar o seu café da manhã, calmamente na companhia de sua mãe. Sesshoumaru ainda não tinha descido, e parecia que não iria descer nem tão cedo. Inuyasha já tinha dado as boas novas para a sua mãe, e ela parecia muito contente que o filho tivesse conseguido pedir a garota em casamento.

– Eu disse a Kagome que nas férias iríamos todos visitar a família dela, assim eu poderei falar com a mãe dela pessoalmente. – Inuyasha comentava.

– Ah, claro que sim, está mais que certo. – Izayoi concordou com o filho. – Estou muito feliz por vocês dois querido. Queria que Sesshoumaru também me chegasse com uma notícia dessas.

– Feh, ele vai morrer sozinho do jeito que é. – Inuyasha falou. – Falando nisso, onde ele se meteu?

Inuyasha parecia ter acabado de perceber que o irmão mais velho não estava tomando o café da manhã com eles.

– Ele ainda está dormindo. – Izayoi respondeu. – Acho que tem que ir para o hospital de tarde. Chegou ontem em casa parecendo bem cansado. Estou preocupada com ele.

– Pare de se preocupar, kaa-san. – Inuyasha disse. – Sesshoumaru sabe se cuidar, além de ser seu próprio médico. E além do mais, ruim do jeito que ele é, não vai morrer tão cedo.

– Inuyasha, pare de falar desse jeito! – Izayoi repreendeu-o. – Quero que seu irmão nos acompanhe também para ir visitar a família de Kagome.

– É o único jeito mesmo. – Inuyasha visivelmente não gostava da idéia.

– E você vai falar com ele pessoalmente. – Izayoi mandou.

– Ah, kaa-san, você pode fazer isso! – Inuyasha se recusava a pedir para o irmão que fosse com eles.

– Não, é você que vai se casar, você tem que chamar pelo menos o seu irmão. – Izayoi dissera. – É uma questão de educação, temos que conhecer a família dela, Inuyasha.

– Feh! – Inuyasha ainda era contra aquilo, mas estava vendo que não tinha nenhuma saída. – Como vou falar com ele se ele nem vem tomar café com a gente?

– Passe no hospital depois das aulas, garanto que vai conseguir falar com ele. – Izayoi propôs. – Vamos lá, querido, faça isso por mim, sim?

– Tá, tá. – Inuyasha finalmente concordou, ainda a contragosto. – Eu estou indo agora, já está na hora.

– Ah sim, você pode me deixar na empresa? – Izayoi pediu. – Eu tenho que resolver uns problemas por lá.

– Hai. – Inuyasha concordou.

– Então vamos indo. – Izayoi limpou os lábios delicadamente, com o guardanapo, e levantou-se, para seguir o filho, mas antes disso, lembrou-se de sua bolsa. – Ah, eu só irei pegar a minha bolsa.

– Certo, eu vou ligando o carro. – Inuyasha disse indo para o lado completamente oposto de Izayoi.

Izayoi subiu as escadas e foi até seu quarto, pegou a bolsa que estava em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Já estava voltando para descer as escadas, quando passou pela porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru, parou diante dela e deu algumas batidas de leve.

– Sesshoumaru, querido? – Izayoi chamou por ele.

– _Hai?_ – ela escutou a voz dele de dentro do aposento.

– Você irá para o hospital hoje? – ela perguntou, sem abrir a porta.

– _Vou, mais tarde…_ – o outro respondeu, estava com uma voz sonolenta.

– Bom, estou indo para a empresa agora, volto mais tarde, sim? – Izayoi anunciou, esperando pela resposta, que estava demorando em vir.

– _Tudo bem_. – Sesshoumaru concordou finalmente, parecia que ainda estava tentando acordar.

– Você está mesmo se sentindo bem, querido? – ela perguntou, estranhando o tom cansado dele.

– _Estou, Izayoi. _– ele concordou. – _Só estou com sono._

– Tudo bem então. – a mulher convenceu-se diante do tom sonolento. – Estou indo agora, até mais.

– _Até._ – foi a única resposta dele, quando a mulher andou na direção das escadas para poder descer e encontrar com Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru andava tão cansado nos últimos dias, ele não era de dormir muito, mas ainda estava trancado em seu quarto já passando das oito da manhã. Izayoi estava preocupado com o estado dele, devia ser estresse com o trabalho, ou alguma coisa assim, aquela semana que Inuyasha teria de férias, em Kyoto, com a família de Kagome, poderia até ser um bom remédio para ele, faria bem que fosse com os outros. Mas era muito provável que ele recusasse a proposta do irmão mais novo, então, Izayoi daria um empurrãozinho depois, caso fosse preciso.

Ela saiu de casa, indo até o carro de Inuyasha que já estava estacionado na entrada desta, entrou e os dois seguiram seu caminho para seus devidos destinos, Izayoi para a empresa e Inuyasha para a faculdade.

Ele já chegou na faculdade uns minutos atrasados, então não teve muitas chances de encontrar com Kagome, mas eles sempre se encontravam depois das aulas, ou no intervalo do almoço, então, simplesmente seguiu para a sua sala para poder assistir às aulas.

Tudo decorria em sua normalidade habitual no ambiente da faculdade, exceto por muitas pessoas que tinham notado o novo adorno de Kagome, no dedo anelar, mais precisamente, mas ainda assim, não tinha encontrado com os amigos dos outros cursos, nem com Sango, Miroku ou Inuyasha, apenas com Rin e como eles sempre marcavam de almoçar juntos, então a notícia seria mais bem espalhada.

As horas pareciam se arrastar para a maioria do grupo, já que Kagome já estava ansiosa para poder encontrar com seu noivo, e os outros, apenas estavam entediados com as explicações, ou novas pilhas de trabalhos e provas até que aquele semestre finalmente acabasse.

Quando o sinal tocou, anunciando que já poderia encher as suas barrigas com qualquer coisa comestível para agüentar mais alguns períodos de aula, o grupo de amigos seguiu direto para o local já marcado, onde sempre se encontravam. Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin e Miroku já tinham chegado, faltava apenas Sango. Todos viraram o rosto para a entrada da pequena lanchonete, quando a última do grupo chegou, correndo para poder alcançar a mesa.

– Kagome! É verdade mesmo o que eu ouvi! É verdade, Inuyasha! – ela chegava já perguntando, e sentando-se na cadeira, em ao menos recuperar o fôlego da corrida.

– Calma Sango-chan, não quer tomar nada recuperar o ar? – Kagome falou, um tanto quanto sem graça da ação estrondosa da amiga.

– Não, vamos logo, fale! – Sango pedia.

– É… é sim. – Kagome continuava a sorrir meio sem graça, mas ainda assim feliz.

– Sugoi! – Sango comemorou. – Isso é maravilhoso! Então o Inuyasha aí finalmente decidiu fazer alguma coisa, não foi!

– Feh. – foi a única resposta dele, tinha que confessar que aquilo era um tanto constrangedor, ele tinha pedido a garota em casamento na noite passada, e a notícia já tinha chegado até ao prédio de jornalismo!

– Como você já sabe? – perguntou Kagome curiosa.

– Ahh… as notícias se espalham rápido. – Sango respondeu sorridente. – Então, quando vai ser o casamento.

– Nós ainda não sabemos. – Kagome falava. – Sango, a gente ainda vai terminar a faculdade!

– Ah é mesmo, tinha esquecido disso. – Sango falou, com uma expressão pensativa.

– Agora só falta eu e você, não é Sangozinha. – Miroku falou em seu habitual tom galanteador.

– Ah tá… pode parando de sonhar, Miroku. – Sango disse, finalmente roubando o refrigerante do namorado para saciar a sede. – Mas o que vocês decidiram até agora?

– Bom, nós vamos essas férias para Kyoto. – Kagome respondeu. – Pra visitar a minha mãe e meu avô. Vocês todos vão com a gente, não é?

– Com certeza. – Sango respondeu. – E a família do Inuyasha?

– Você já falou com alguém, Inuyasha? – Kagome perguntou virando-se para o namorado.

– Hai, eu falei com a minha mãe… ela me obrigou a chamar o _Sesshy_ pra ir também. – Inuyasha ainda não estava muito satisfeito com a idéia.

– Ah… então vamos todos dessa vez. – Kagome disse sorridente, mas no momento, quem estava realmente feliz era outra pessoa, que até agora, permanecera calada, apenas tomando o seu refrigerante e escutando a conversa dos outros. Então, Sesshoumaru iria de verdade com eles.

Rin sorriu discretamente, com o rosto escondido pelo copo do qual bebia mais um gole do refrigerante.

– Eu vou ter que passar no hospital depois das aulas pra falar com ele. – Inuyasha se lembrou, de maneira pesarosa. – Então, eu deixo vocês em casa e depois passo lá. – ele se referia a Kagome e Rin.

– Tudo bem então. – Kagome concordou.

– Nós ainda vamos sair nesse fim de semana? – Miroku meteu-se na conversa.

– É claro que vamos! – Kagome afirmou. – E você, Rin-chan?

– Ne…? Não, eu não posso, a minha pilha de trabalho está aumentando consideravelmente nessas últimas semanas de semestre. – Rin respondeu, mas claro que estava exagerando um pouco, tinha apenas recebido uma pesquisa para entregar depois das férias, e uma prova para a qual estudar. Mas é claro que qualquer coisa servia, se fosse para se livrar de Kohaku e dos planos sem pé nem cabeça de Kagome.

– Tudo bem então. – Kagome concordou, de maneira contrariada.

– Falando nisso… – Rin continuou, observando o relógio de pulso. – Eu tenho que ir agora, tenho que passar na biblioteca antes que as aulas comecem de novo.

– Certo, até mais então. – Kagome se despediu.

– Ja ne Rin-chan. – Sango se despediu também.

Miroku e Inuyasha apenas deram um breve "tchau" e ela retribuiu com um aceno.

– Eu vejo vocês depois das aulas. – ela indicou Inuyasha e Kagome antes de se virar e sair do local.

Rin andou até a sala dela, não tinha nada o que fazer na biblioteca, mas não queria ficar ouvindo Kagome contar a Sango em detalhes o que tinha acontecido, como já tinha lhe contado mais cedo, e a idéia de que talvez tivesse uma semana inteira ao lado de Sesshoumaru era realmente agradável. Afinal, já era um ótimo começo, considerando-se que ele aceitara a sua proposta, mas ela não sabia o que fazer para colocar aquilo em prática, nem o conhecia ou tinha muito contato com ele, uma semana devia servir para aproximar um pouco mais os dois. Sorriu internamente enquanto entrava na sua sala, quase vazia, e sentava-se, pegando o seu livro de Sherlock Holmes de dentro da bolsa. Colocou os óculos e voltou a ler, mais uma vez esperando pelo começo das aulas.

Depois de mais algumas horas, trancados em suas salas de aula nos prédios da faculdade, finalmente o sinal do fim das aulas tocara. E liberdade!

Como o combinado, Rin encontrou com Inuyasha e Kagome no estacionamento do campus, para poderem voltar para casa, durante toda a viagem, era incrível como Inuyasha reclamava que tinha de chamar Sesshoumaru a contragosto, que fora obrigado pela mãe e mais um monte de coisas que Rin não conseguiu lembrar depois. Kagome ria dele e o repreendia, lembrando constantemente de que Sesshoumaru era a família dele e que tinha que ser considerado também, que a atitude de Inuyasha estava terrivelmente errada. Ele simplesmente rebatia, dizendo que não era Kagome que tinha um irmão como aquele.

Claro que o fato de estarem noivos agora não implicava que eles não mais discutissem ou brigassem, aquilo parecia até ter se tornado constante, pelo menos quando eles estavam acompanhados de mais alguém, quem sabe como se entendiam quando estavam sozinhos.

Depois de cerca de vinte a trinta minutos discutindo e reclamando, e Rin apenas a ouvir tudo, eles tinham chegado na casa delas.

– Eu vejo você amanhã na faculdade. – Kagome disse, beijando-o antes de sair do carro, era só preciso um beijo e parecia que nem estavam discutindo momentos atrás.

– Hai, ja ne. – ele despediu-se, enquanto Rin já tinha saído pela porta de trás e dito um breve "tchau", ao que ele retribuiu da mesma maneira.

Depois que Kagome fechou a porta e seguiu junto de Rin para a entrada da casa, ele engatou a primeira marcha e acelerou o carro, na direção agora, do hospital onde seu irmão trabalhava. Aquilo ainda era um inferno, ainda não queria chamá-lo, mas só precisava chegar lá, chamar, escutá-lo negar e depois ir para casa dando a má notícia para sua mãe. A pior parte era que ele sabia que se Sesshoumaru negasse, Izayoi conseguiria convencê-lo do contrário.

Depois de rodar por mais algum tempo, escutando uma musica de rock pesado durante esse meio tempo, apenas para relaxar, parou o carro no estacionamento do hospital, e saiu, travando as portas e ativando o alarme. Andou apressado até a recepção do lugar, quanto mais rápido acabasse com aquilo, melhor. Tinham três recepcionistas no balcão principal, duas delas estavam ocupadas atendendo outras pessoas, Inuyasha dirigiu-se à terceira.

– Sim senhor, no que posso ajudá-lo? – a mulher perguntou de maneira educada.

– Onde eu posso encontrar o Dr. Taisho, Taisho Sesshoumaru? – Inuyasha perguntou, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão.

– Ah, a sala do Dr. Sesshoumaru fica no terceiro andar. – a mulher respondeu, indicando o elevador.

– Hai, arigatou. – Inuyasha não esperou resposta por parte dela e seguiu até o elevador, antes que ele fechasse, segurou as portas para poder subir até o terceiro andar.

Não conseguia fazer idéia de quantas vezes tinha ido naquele lugar para falar com Sesshoumaru, tinham sido poucas, tão poucas que nem lembrava direito em quais ocasiões tinha sido, portanto, não fazia idéia de onde o irmão costumava ficar… pensando bem, qual era mesmo a especialidade dele?

Antes de tentar lembrar o que Sesshoumaru era exatamente, o elevador parou no terceiro andar, abrindo as portas para que ele e mais uma pessoa saísse, uma mulher. Tinha mais um balcão de recepção ali, mas tinha apenas uma mulher atrás dele, digitando alguma coisa no teclado de um computador. Ele se aproximou deste, falando com ela.

– Onde eu encontro o Sesshoumaru? – perguntou, tendo certeza de que ela já devia conhecer o nome.

– Ah… ele está no meio de uma cirurgia agora, mas ele já deve estar acabando. – a mulher informou educadamente. – Se quiser, pode esperar na sala dele, é a terceira porta nesse corredor.

Ela indicou o corredor que se estendia logo depois do balcão.

– Tudo bem. – Inuyasha concordou.

– Quando ele terminar, eu aviso que está esperando, Sr.…? – ela perguntou o nome dele.

– Diz a ele que é o Inuyasha. – o outro respondeu, já indo para a sala do irmão.

– Certo. – a mulher concordou, voltando a digitar de maneira ágil.

Inuyasha entrou na sala do irmão, e não se impressionou quando viu um rio de organização. Tinha um gabinete grande, com uma tela plana de computador, preta e o teclado da mesma cor, atrás do gabinete tinha uma enorme estante cheia de livros, e alguns pedestais com réplicas de estruturas do corpo humano, as mais notáveis eram do cérebro e do coração. Além de uma enorme poltrona de couro preta, giratória. Do outro lado, tinham duas cadeiras possivelmente para os pacientes, e mais um monte de porcarias, como armários com fichas e mais fichas. Inuyasha andou até a cadeira que era do irmão e sentou-se, mexendo no computador, mas quando moveu o mouse, apareceu apenas uma pequena janela pedindo a senha. Ele bufou de raiva quando viu como o irmão era muito cuidadoso com os arquivos. Virou-se na cadeira, olhando as gavetas que tinham ao longo deste, começou a abrir pelo lado esquerdo, mas não tinha nada de interessante, apenas fichas e mais fichas de pacientes. Sua atenção foi chamada para a primeira gaveta que havia do lado direito, ela era a única que tinha tranca, mas ainda assim estava um pouco aberta. Ele puxou e abriu o resto da gaveta, vendo mais papéis, estava prestes a fechar, quando um nome num deles lhe chamou a atenção.

Retirou aquele pedaço de papel e leu-o com cuidado, em poucos minutos, os seus olhos assumiram uma expressão de surpresa e susto ao mesmo tempo, o que aquilo significava afinal? Era mesmo o que estava pensando! Não podia ser…

Sua atenção foi chamada para o som da porta a se abrir, ele ergueu os olhos da folha que estivera lendo e encarou Sesshoumaru, que pareceu parar ao ver o que o irmão tinha em mãos e a gaveta de seu gabinete aberta.

– O que veio fazer aqui, Inuyasha? – ele perguntou, tirando o jaleco, e finalmente associando a ficha à gaveta com tranca. – O que pensa que está fazendo?

– O que isso significa Sesshoumaru? – Inuyasha se levantara da cadeira, ainda tinha a mesma expressão relativamente assustada e surpresa em seus olhos, ele indicava o papel, balançando-o com a mão direita para que o irmão visse… e sem obter respostas, além de um outro olhar surpreso, repetiu a pergunta, com mais convicção. – Me diga o que isso significa!

**Final do Capítulo Quatro**

**Domo Minna!**

**Eu nem demorei tanto para postar... esse capítulo aqui foi postado hoje por causa do aniversário de uma das autoras para quem o fic é dedicado, sim! Hoje é niver da Shampoo-chan! Vamos dar parabéns a ela! E muitos anos de vida! **

**sai correndo**

**É que eu devia ter postado outro capítulo no niver da Lis-sama... ela deve querer me matar por não ter feito isso x.o mas é que eu esqueci x.x memória de porta NÃO, EU NOM ESQUECI O ANIVERSÁRIO! EU ESQUECI SÓ DE ATUALIZAR O FIC XDDD**

**Bom, espero que vocês gostem do capítulo, e se acharem que está bom o suficiente, adorarei receber comentários.**

**Ja Ne! **


	5. Tirando Férias?

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha pertence à Rumiko-sensei, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Sacrifícios Para Amar**

**Capítulo Cinco: Tirando Férias?**

**Dedicado à Shampoo-chan e Palas Lis**

Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado por alguns minutos, apenas observando a folha de papel que o irmão mais novo balançava em sua mão. Arregalou os olhos levemente, surpreso ao perceber de que o outro falava, mas só foi resgatado de seus pensamentos quando Inuyasha tornou a falar.

– Me diga o que isso significa?! – Inuyasha falara mais convicto.

– Inuyasha, você não tinha nada o que mexer nas minhas coisas. – Sesshoumaru repreendeu-o, indo até ele e arrancando o papel da mão do mais novo, guardando no bolso da calça.

– Você ainda não me respondeu. – Inuyasha parecia sério demais para o seu habitual, não estava implicando, brigando, mas alguma coisa naquele papel o deixara suficientemente surpreso a ponto de esquecer que Sesshoumaru era o principal alvo de sua raiva.

– Não tenho nada o que responder. – Sesshoumaru disse, andando até a estante e tirando um livro de lá. Pegou o papel que tinha no bolso e guardou entre as páginas deste. – Você já leu tudo o que tinha de ler, se não entendeu, eu não explicarei.

– Izayoi já sabe disso? – Inuyasha perguntou, finalmente tentando associar o que acabara de ver.

– É claro que não. – Sesshoumaru respondeu em seu habitual tom indiferente, incrível como ele evitava ao máximo olhar o irmão nos olhos, sempre buscando uma outra coisa dentro da sala, e agora estava atrás de sua maleta. – E se depender de mim, não saberá tão cedo.

– Há… há quanto tempo…? – Inuyasha não conseguiu terminar a frase, quando seu irmão finalmente parou de se mover na pequena sala e encarou-o de frente, com as mãos nos bolsos.

– Um mês, talvez mais, não lembro exatamente. – Sesshoumaru respondeu. – Por que está com essa cara, Inuyasha? Pensei que você seria a primeira pessoa a ficar feliz com a notícia.

– Feh. – Inuyasha virou o rosto, não conseguindo encarar o outro por mais tempo, Sesshoumaru sorriu de lado com a reação dele, até que ele continuou a falar. – Mais alguém sabe?

– Não. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, sentando-se na cadeira que pertenceria ao paciente.

– Quando vai contar para Izayoi? – Inuyasha perguntou, andando até a janela ao lado do gabinete.

– Não sei… e espero que você também fique de boca fechada, Inuyasha. Não tente se meter nisso. – Sesshoumaru falou, massageando as têmporas.

Ele não devia ter visto nada, e ninguém ali deveria estar conversando, ou melhor, por que Inuyasha fora até o hospital? Apenas para vê-lo e dar alô não era uma opção muito viável.

– À propósito, o que faz aqui? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, ao que o irmão virou-se para ele.

– Izayoi me mandou convidá-lo para ir conosco até Kyoto, daqui a duas semanas. – Inuyasha foi direto ao ponto, recuperando seu habitual tom, mas ainda assim um pouco mais sério que o normal.

– E por que vocês iriam até Kyoto? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Vamos visitar a família de Kagome. – Inuyasha respondeu. – Nós estamos noivos.

– Ah, você finalmente fez alguma coisa… – Sesshoumaru falou de maneira cética. – Você por acaso a engravidou para fazê-la aceitar a proposta? Ou colocou alguma coisa na bebida dela?

– Ora seu! – Inuyasha virou-se para ele, finalmente voltando por completo a seu estado habitual, irritado e temperamental.

– Eu pensarei Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru respondeu. – Mas, para a sua felicidade, é bem difícil que eu vá. Tenho trabalho a fazer, diferente de você.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se da cadeira e seguiu até o computador, digitando uma senha rapidamente, para que Inuyasha não conseguisse decorar. Ele sequer olhou para Sesshoumaru enquanto ele digitava, apenas se dirigiu até a porta.

– Você não vai fazer a mínima falta mesmo! Feh. – Inuyasha disse, abrindo a porta para sair.

– Ah, Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru chamou-o antes que ele saísse da sala, o outro virou o rosto para encarar a expressão séria habitual do irmão mais velho. – Lembre-se, nem uma palavra… entendeu?

– Feh! – foi a única resposta do outro antes de sair e bater com força a porta atrás de si.

Sesshoumaru voltou a atenção para o computador, sabia que ele não falaria nada mesmo, e era bem melhor assim. Fora completamente descuidado deixando aquela gaveta aberta, mas como poderia imaginar que justo no dia que esquecera de trancá-la, seu deplorável _meio-irmão_ apareceria ali? Pelo menos uma notícia boa, ele ia casar com aquela tal de Kagome, e ainda teria uma semana inteira sem a companhia dele dentro de casa, ou de Izayoi e suas preocupações sem fundamento. Concentrou-se em seu trabalho e logo fez questão de esquecer que o irmão estivera ali, e o que ele tinha visto.

Enquanto isso, Inuyasha já saía do prédio do hospital, seguindo até o seu carro. Estava pensativo. A alguns metros de chegar ao automóvel, apertou o botão para desligar o alarme, andou mais um pouco e abriu a porta, sentando-se no banco do motorista. Ele permaneceu parado por alguns instantes, pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo, e no que acabara de ler. No mínimo tinha que vir de Sesshoumaru para que ninguém soubesse ainda… mas ele descobrira, da pior maneira, mas acabara descobrindo.

Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que ao menos teve tempo para comemorar internamente o fato de que Sesshoumaru muito provavelmente não fosse com eles até Kyoto. Mas agora não fazia a menor diferença, não era mesmo?

Ligou o carro e passou a marcha, acelerando para sair logo dali. Nunca gostara de hospitais mesmo, muito menos depois que seu pai morrera num desses.

Não demorou muito para que Inuyasha chegasse em casa, foi recebido por um dos empregados, como o habitual, depois de estacionar o carro na garagem. Seguiu para dentro de casa, e subindo as escadas, encontrou a sua mãe no escritório, com a porta entreaberta, observando algumas folhas e anotações. Ele bateu na porta para avisar que estava ali e ela percebeu a presença.

– Ah, entre, Inuyasha. – Izayoi mandou.

– Kaa-san… – Inuyasha chamou, fechando a porta atrás de si depois de entrar.

– Sim, querido? – ela perguntou, levantando a cabeça dos documentos para poder fitá-lo. – Você falou com seu irmão?

– _Meio-irmão._ – Inuyasha fez questão de corrigir.

– Sim, sim… – Izayoi sorriu da habitual reação dele. – Falou com ele?

– Falei, mas ele me disse que tinha muito trabalho e que era muito provável que não fosse. Tão melhor para mim, tão melhor para ele. – Inuyasha deu de ombros, parecendo finalmente satisfeito de saber que seu irmão não iria a Kyoto.

– Ah, entendo. – Izayoi dissera, já gravando em sua cabeça que precisava falar com Sesshoumaru.

– O que a senhora está fazendo? – ele perguntou, vendo Izayoi com os papéis na mão.

– Estou só verificando uns negócios da empresa, não é nada demais. – ela disse, colocando as folhas em cima da mesa, levantou-se e seguiu até o filho, parado de pé, perto da porta. – Escute, por que não vai tomar um banho e depois desce para que possamos jantar?

– Hai. – Inuyasha concordou.

– Eu só vou terminar de olhar isso e desço para acompanhá-lo. – Izayoi disse. – Acho que é o tempo para que seu irmão chegue.

– Hai, hai… – Inuyasha disse parecendo insatisfeito de ter que esperar pelo irmão.

Ele beijou a mulher na altura da testa, visto que ela era bem mais baixa, e depois saiu do escritório, quando Izayoi voltou a trabalhar, anotando algumas coisas e riscando outras.

Não demorou muito tempo para que Izayoi descesse para acompanhar Inuyasha já impaciente para que pudesse ter o seu tão esperado jantar, estava realmente com fome. Mas naquela altura do campeonato, Sesshoumaru ainda não tinha chegado em casa, e sem saída, diante da demora, Izayoi se viu obrigada a começar a refeição sem a presença do mais velho.

– Inuyasha, o que você tem hoje? Está tão calado… – Izayoi constatou, no meio do jantar, desde que o filho não falara nada naquele meio tempo desde que tinham se sentado.

– Iie… – Inuyasha respondeu vagamente. – Não é nada.

– Você me parece pensativo demais. – Izayoi continuou, certa de que chegaria a algum lugar com o interrogatório. – É alguma coisa com o seu futuro casamento? Está preocupado com isso?

– Nã… é, é isso mesmo. – Inuyasha falou, levantando os olhos para fitar a mulher diante de si. – Só estou um pouco preocupado com a idéia.

– Não precisa ficar assim querido. – Izayoi disse, com um sorriso em seu rosto. – É apenas o nervosismo, mas verá que tudo vai se resolver em breve. Vocês ainda são jovens e só pretendem se casar depois da conclusão de seus cursos, vai dar tudo certo.

– É, vai dar tudo certo. – Inuyasha respondeu ainda com seu tom vago, mal sabia Izayoi que os pensamentos de seu único filho de sangue se encontravam longe demais daquela conversa. – Vai dar certo…

– Eu falarei com Sesshoumaru depois, talvez ele mude de idéia e resolva ir com vocês. – Izayoi comentou, chamando a atenção de Inuyasha para si mais uma vez.

– Ah kaa-san! O Sesshoumaru não precisa ir, e ele mesmo disse que talvez não dê! – Inuyasha insistia em sua opinião, de que o irmão definitivamente não precisava comparecer.

– Inuyasha, não seja tão egoísta! – Izayoi repreendeu o comportamento dele. – Já disse que seu irmão tem trabalhado demais, isso está começando a deixá-lo doente, muito estresse. Vai ser bom passar uns dias em Kyoto.

– Feh… – Inuyasha ainda era definitivamente contra aquela idéia que ele julgava absurda, o irmão mais velho ter que acompanhá-lo numa viagem para a casa da família de Kagome. Um completo absurdo.

Izayoi ainda sorriu com a reação dele e continuou a sua refeição. Pouco tempo depois, Inuyasha tinha subido para o seu quarto, dizendo ir estudar, enquanto ela ia para o seu quarto, descansar. E até então, Sesshoumaru ainda não tinha chegado em casa. Apenas por volta das nove da noite ele voltou, mas ainda assim não falou com ninguém da casa e seguiu direto para o seu quarto, dizendo precisar terminar umas pesquisas. Simplesmente se trancou e pediu para não ser interrompido até o dia seguinte, como sempre. Izayoi sequer teve a sua chance de falar-lhe, ou ao menos percebeu quando ele chegou.

Enquanto isso, Rin e Kagome estavam conversando na sala de estar, assistindo tevê ao mesmo tempo, enquanto jantavam uma refeição preparada por elas mesmas pelo menos uma vez.

– Ah, essas férias vão ser demais, você não acha? – Kagome perguntou a Rin, que estava sentada no outro sofá, bebendo suco e olhando para a televisão.

– Ahn, quê? – Rin perguntou parecendo distraída.

– As férias Rin! – Kagome repetiu. – Em que mundo você está? Eu estava dizendo que as férias vão ser demais, não acha?

– Ah, claro, sim, vão ser muito boas. – Rin respondeu, ainda um tanto voadora.

– Rin, o que você tem afinal? – Kagome perguntou, percebendo o estado _voador_ da outra.

Rin suspirou pesadamente antes de responder à prima.

– Sabe K-chan, é que eu estava planejando ir visitar a minha mãe nessas férias… – Rin confessou. – Não que eu não queira comemorar o seu noivado com o Inuyasha no templo da sua família, mas ainda assim, é que a minha mãe sempre está sozinha e pensei em fazer uma surpresa para ela. Estava pensando em ir vê-la nessa semana de férias.

– Ah, então era só isso? – Kagome perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. – Não precisa se preocupar! Nós podemos fazer assim, você passa metade da semana lá com a gente e depois vai à casa da sua mãe, fica o resto da semana com ela. O que você acha? Mas claro que se quiser passar a semana toda por lá também não tem problema, só achei que fosse legal que ficássemos só alguns dias todos juntos.

– Ah… – Rin pensou por um tempo, considerando a proposta da amiga. – Bem, sabe que não é uma má idéia.

– Então, isso é um sim?! – Kagome perguntou, animada.

– Claro, por que não? – Rin respondeu sorrindo. – Ah, e será que o Inuyasha falou com a família dele?

– Você quer dizer com o _irmão_ dele, certo? – Kagome corrigiu de maneira maliciosa.

– É, que seja… – Rin respondeu, fazendo um movimento com a mão num sinal de irrelevância, tentando esconder o fato de que Kagome estava realmente certa.

– Bom, eu duvido muito que Sesshoumaru-sama aceite a proposta de ir passar uma semana de férias conosco. – Kagome falou dando de ombros. – Mas, como você ouviu, o Inuyasha disse que falaria com ele hoje.

– Por que você não acha que ele vá aceitar? – Rin perguntou tentando conter a curiosidade sobre o homem.

– Ahh, você sabe como Sesshoumaru-sama é. – Kagome explicou. – Ele é um tanto quanto… digamos… anti-social.

– É, acho que sim. – Rin concordou de maneira pensativa.

– Por que está tão interessada em saber se Sesshoumaru-sama vai conosco? – Kagome perguntou, com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

– Mas eu não estou interessada! – Rin rapidamente desviou o pensamento da outra. – Só… só… perguntei por perguntar, oras.

– Ah, certo. – Kagome falou de uma maneira nada convencida. – Mas e então, eu soube que ele é médico e trabalha no hospital em que vocês foram levados… não é?

– Suponho que sim… – Rin falou dando de ombros. – Não tenho certeza.

– Sim, claro que você não tem certeza… por que teria não é mesmo? – Kagome falou, contendo um pequeno risinho.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?! – Rin perguntou parecendo incomodada com o tom de voz da outra.

– Nada demais. – Kagome respondeu. – De qualquer jeito, se ele trabalha mesmo lá, então você o verá amanhã… aí pode perguntar se ele aceitou a proposta.

– Perguntar? – Rin questionou de maneira confusa. – Por que eu iria ao hospital amanhã?

– Ué, você não tem que tirar os pontos? – Kagome perguntou.

– Ih… é mesmo olha! – Rin falou, acabando de lembrar do detalhe que teria que passar no hospital para retirar os pontos do machucado na cabeça.

– Ah kami-sama. – Kagome lamentou. – Como você pode esquecer tantas coisas assim?

– Ah, eu tenho minhas prioridades no momento, Kagome. – Rin falou, parecendo irritada.

– É, eu sei bem quais são as suas _prioridades_ no momento. – Kagome falou, dando risinhos.

– Kagome, não começa. – Rin avisou. – Eu estou falando da faculdade.

– É claro que está falando da faculdade, a que acha que eu estava me referindo? Você precisa estudar muito para passar esse ano, não é mesmo?! – Kagome disse num tom completamente fingido.

– Sim, você estava mesmo pensando na faculdade. – Rin completou de maneira irônica, notando o tom da outra. – E falando em faculdade, tenho que estudar agora, se me dá licença.

Ela levantou-se do sofá, deixando o prato da sua refeição no chão e seguindo para a escada, mas antes de desaparecer por entre o corredor da casa, voltou-se para Kagome.

– Ah, Kagome, será que poderia cuidar da louça pra mim só hoje?! – Rin pediu. – Onegai…

– Hai, hai. – Kagome respondeu, balançando a mão. – Mas o fim de semana é todo seu. Já cuidei da louça pra você três vezes só essa semana.

– Certo… você pode ir se divertir no fim de semana e eu cuido da casa, não se preocupe. – Rin respondeu de maneira agradecida. – Arigatou.

– Vai logo estudar menina! – Kagome disse divertida. – E não esquece do hospital amanhã, viu!

– Ah certo! Não vou esquecer. – Rin falou, subindo as escadas correndo.

Rin logo chegou ao quarto e pegou suas anotações para estudar para a prova que ainda seria na semana seguinte, mas mesmo assim era assunto demais para deixar tudo para última hora. Começou a ler os dados que estavam em seu caderno, mas a conversa que acabara de ter com Kagome veio-lhe à cabeça, e consequentemente Sesshoumaru. Pensar nele nunca lhe fazia bem, principalmente por que desviava sua atenção do foco principal no momento, ou seja, não conseguia estudar definitivamente nada.

Mas ainda assim a curiosidade lhe invadia a mente, será que ele ia ou não para Kyoto com ela e os amigos? Aquela possibilidade trouxe-lhe à cabeça a lembrança da proposta que fizera a ele… de se divertir com os amigos. Será que se ele soubesse que ela iria também não haveria uma chance de que ele fosse? Ou se ela pedisse talvez? Mas ainda assim seria muita pretensão de sua parte achar que ele aceitaria assim, de uma hora para outra, além do mais, ainda precisavam se conhecer melhor, como poderia sair chamando-o assim, do nada, para uma viagem até Kyoto?!

Não, definitivamente ele teria que ir sozinho, por vontade própria, e à pedido da família. Se ele concordasse, seria realmente o paraíso… uma semana ao lado de Sesshoumaru, não era realmente uma má idéia… era uma idéia mais que _perfeita!_

Aquele pensamento animou-a e ao mesmo tempo fê-la esquecer do simples fato de que estava com o caderno em mãos, com o objetivo de estudar. Deitou-se na cama, abraçando o caderno como se fosse o seu travesseiro, diário, ou coisa parecida, apenas olhando para o teto e fantasiando o seu conto de fadas impossível. Não havia mal mesmo em fantasiar as coisas… desde que ninguém descobrisse e achasse que ela estava ficando mais louca que o normal. Não que ela fosse louca também, mas tinha uns surtos de vez em quando, assim como qualquer outra pessoa que tinha um amor platônico e imaginário feito o dela.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, apenas pensando em Sesshoumaru e nela mesma, juntos a todos os outros amigos, em Kyoto, indo a um festival qualquer. Suspirou por um momento e sem que percebesse tinha dormido sem ao menos estudar uma folha sequer.

Apenas percebeu que tinha caído no sono, quando escutou o som do despertador, indicando que já estava na hora de levantar para ir para a faculdade. Levantou-se assustada com o som repentino e levou a mão aos olhos, protegendo-os da luz do sol que entrava pela janela.

– Ah, Kami, já é de manhã?! – ela perguntou a si mesma, olhando o relógio sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama. – Parece que sim…

Bocejou demoradamente, esticando os braços e se espreguiçando. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, colocando-os para trás, mas ao mesmo tempo eles voltaram a sua posição anterior, se colocando na frente dos olhos dela. Esfregou os olhos para que abrissem de vez e saiu do quarto, bocejando sucessivamente. Fez a primeira coisa que fazia todas as manhãs, seguiu até o quarto da prima com o intuito de acordá-la para que não se atrasassem, mas ao abrir a porta, a cama estava vazia e bagunçada.

– Nee…? – ela estranhou a cama vazia, será que Kagome tinha dormido no sofá?

Era uma possibilidade muito grande. Desceu as escadas bocejando mais algumas vezes até alcançar a sala. Mas Kagome não estava lá também.

– Onde é que você se meteu afinal?! – Rin perguntou a si mesma, coçando a cabeça e tentando inutilmente pensar onde Kagome poderia estar agora.

– Rin-chan! – a voz estridente da outra alertou Rin que se virou e viu a prima saindo da cozinha, já completamente arrumada. – Você já acordou então! Ande depressa para que não nos atrasemos. Estou dando um jeito no café da manhã.

– Você está?! – perguntou Rin, logo em seguida retificando a sua indagação, visto que aquela não era a pergunta mais _importante _no momento. – O que você está fazendo acordada?

– Ah meu deus, só quando eu estava indo dormir lembrei que tinha uma avaliação muito importante hoje! – Kagome respondeu, correndo de volta para a cozinha, Rin seguiu-a, ela parecia um tanto quanto apressada. – Se eu não tirar uma nota bem mais acima da média nela, eu não vou me formar esse ano! E você sabe o que significa isso?! Sem casamento, sem uma família, sem uma vida _feliz para sempre_! Eu não acredito que tinha esquecido completamente desse teste!

– Kagome, calma. – Rin falou, logo depois notando que ainda assim, ela não deveria estar acordada, o que restava apenas uma opção. – Você está tentando me dizer que passou a noite inteira acordada, estudando para esse exame?

– É claro que passei… – Kagome respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio demais para precisar ser perguntado. Rin imaginou que todo o chocolate e o café da casa tinham se esvaído para que Kagome continuasse com aquela disposição toda. – Você nem imagina! Esse exame é até mais importante do que o exame que fizemos para sermos admitidos na faculdade! Ele vai decidir a minha vida!!!

– Kagome, pára de drama! – Rin falou, massageando as têmporas. – Você assiste muita televisão, essas séries de drama não são boas para você.

– Mas Rin-chan! Você não está entendendo a gravidade da situação!!! – Kagome insistiu, ao que Rin cortou-a antes que ela falasse alguma coisa mais.

– É claro que eu entendo! – Rin começou. – Inuyasha definitivamente não deveria ter feito a proposta para você no meio da época de provas, isso só piorou a situação. Deixe de paranóia, você vai se dar bem no exame e nada vai impedir que os dois se casem, certo? Agora, vá tomar um banho e relaxar a cabeça e as idéias… eu termino de preparar o café da manhã.

– Ah, tudo bem. – Kagome rendeu-se à insistência da outra. – Estou indo, estou indo.

Kagome seguiu até as escadas para poder ir ao seu quarto, enquanto Rin voltava para a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã, como o habitual, afinal, Kagome não era lá essas coisas preparando alguma comida.

– Problema mesmo vai ser se ela dormir no meio da prova… – Rin falava consigo mesma. – Será que acontece? Não… acho que não chega a tanto.

Balançou a cabeça de maneira instintiva, preparando-se para fazer a refeição matinal das duas.

Não demorou muito mais e Kagome e Rin já estavam saindo de casa na direção da faculdade. Kagome estava dando os primeiros sinais de que acabaria caindo de sono em cima da prova. Ela estava meio aérea durante o café da manhã e ainda cochilou um pouco na estação de metrô. Rin apenas estava rezando para que ela não acabasse caindo em cima de tudo na hora da prova e fizesse pior do que teria feito no caso de não ter estudado.

Guiou a prima até o prédio de saúde e seguiu para o seu prédio de direito, lembrando-se finalmente que tinha centenas de coisas para pesquisar na biblioteca. Estava pensando que quando fosse uma advogada formada e futuramente renomada, não teria que gastar tanto tempo indo numa biblioteca qualquer, poderia até mesmo ter uma biblioteca de direito em sua casa… um dia quem sabe… e se seu marido fosse _médico,_ numa simples _hipótese,_ ele poderia ter um acervo de livros lá também, a que os dois pudessem ter fácil acesso.

Realmente aqueles pensamentos a estavam afetando demais. Ouviu o sinal tocar e correu para a sala de aula.

Enquanto a aula em todos os prédios da faculdade começava a se decorrer, Inuyasha ainda estava começando a tomar seu café da manhã, visto que só tinha aula a partir do segundo período. Izayoi o acompanhava, como no habitual. E Sesshoumaru, já tinha tomado café da manhã com eles naquela semana, então, era muito pouco provável que se juntasse aos dois.

– Inuyasha, hoje eu vou ter que ir de novo à empresa, ainda tenho alguns assuntos que quero deixar resolvidos antes de viajarmos para Kyoto. – Izayoi puxou conversa com o mais novo.

– Certo, kaa-san. – Inuyasha concordou, ouvindo o que a mãe tinha a dizer-lhe. – Quer que eu a leve?

– Oh, claro, será que poderia? – Izayoi pediu, entre um gole de chá e outro.

– Hai. – Inuyasha respondeu.

– Ah, eu falarei com seu irmão hoje sobre a viagem, a propósito, você sabe que horas ele chegou ontem? – Izayoi perguntou curiosa.

– Acho que depois das nove. – Inuyasha respondeu, dando de ombros. – E a senhora realmente não precisa se incomodar de falar com ele. Ele não precisa ir.

– Inuyasha, já lhe disse para parar com essa atitude com seu irmão. – Izayoi o advertia.

– _Meio-irmão._ – mais uma vez Inuyasha fazia questão de ressaltar o exato parentesco entre os dois.

– Pare com isso querido. – Izayoi pediu. – Vocês dois deveriam se dar melhor.

– Feh… – foi a única resposta audível que saiu da boca de Inuyasha.

– Bom, vamos andando. – Izayoi propôs, limpando a boca com o guardanapo de pano. – Quando eu voltar, falarei com ele.

– Tá. – Inuyasha concordou também se levantando da mesa e seguindo para a saída.

Ele passou na empresa, deixando a mãe e logo em seguida foi para a faculdade, constando que ainda faltava realmente muito tempo para que o segundo período começasse, então, apenas sentou-se num dos bancos de uma lanchonete e ficou a esperar enquanto tomava chocolate quente.

Apenas por volta das dez e meia da manhã, Sesshoumaru deu sinal de vida e acordou, descendo as escadas na direção da sala de estar. Notou que não havia mais ninguém em casa, nem mesmo Izayoi. Como sempre deveria ter ido para a empresa resolver assuntos pendentes.

Foi até a cozinha e solicitou que preparassem alguma coisa para que ele comesse. Estava realmente faminto, não comia desde a tarde do dia anterior e ainda teria que ir para o hospital durante a tarde. Enquanto esperava que a comida fosse servida, sentou-se no canto ao extremo da mesa, pensando sobre o dia anterior, sobre Inuyasha e a proposta dele… e de repente uma coisa lhe surgiu à cabeça. Será que Rin estaria com eles? Afinal, ela era a prima de Kagome. Era uma possibilidade muito grande de que ela fosse também.

Apenas foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando escutou uma voz familiar chamar pelo seu nome.

– Sesshoumaru, acordou agora? – era Izayoi que acabava de chegar, sentando-se numa das cadeiras para ficar perto do filho e poder conversar.

– Hai. – ele respondeu simplesmente, erguendo os olhos da mesa para encará-la.

– Parece que estava mesmo cansado. Você nunca foi de dormir até tarde. – ela disse, percebendo que seu comentário certamente não teria nenhuma resposta.

Ficou fitando-o por uns minutos, ainda parecia um pouco pálido, talvez não estivesse se alimentando muito bem.

– Bom, você melhorou das dores de cabeça? – ela perguntou, puxando conversa.

– Sim… – ele respondeu num tom evasivo.

– Seu irmão me disse que você não tinha aceitado a proposta dele de viajar para Kyoto. – Izayoi começou, e antes que perguntasse, ele mesmo respondeu.

– Não aceitei. – Sesshoumaru confirmou.

– Mas meu filho, pense bem… – Izayoi falou, começando a argumentar. – Você não está bem ultimamente. Está com uma aparência um pouco abatida. Faria muito bem se você passasse alguns dias em Kyoto, o lugar é bem tranqüilo.

– Não estou com vontade… – Sesshoumaru respondeu simplesmente.

– Por favor, estou pedindo para pensar um pouco mais. – Izayoi insistiu. – É noivado do seu irmão, a família dele tem que acompanhá-lo também. E não lhe fará mal alguns dias longe do trabalho, acredite Sesshoumaru… só estou pensando no seu bem.

– Eu ficarei muito bem aqui, em casa. – Sesshoumaru continuou firme em sua decisão.

– Faça isso por mim, sim? – Izayoi pediu. – Eu acabei de descobrir que terei de fazer uma viagem de negócios exatamente durante a semana que Inuyasha e Kagome vão viajar… creio que ainda possa alcançá-los no fim da semana talvez. Vá em meu lugar enquanto isso.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado diante da proposta da mulher diante de si, o que para ela era um ótimo sinal. Talvez ele considerasse a idéia afinal.

– Por favor, pense um pouco. – Izayoi pediu. – Você ainda tem o resto dessa semana e a semana que vem.

– Hai, pensarei nisso… – Sesshoumaru concordou parcialmente com a proposta da mulher.

– Que bom Sesshoumaru. – Izayoi sorriu de maneira satisfeita. – Eu avisarei a Inuyasha hoje mesmo que não poderei acompanhá-los… mas que talvez você aceite.

– Bom, certamente não é a melhor notícia que ele receberá. – Sesshoumaru ressaltou, quando percebeu que os empregados já traziam a sua refeição da manhã.

– Eu vou subir e tomar um banho. – Izayoi disse, levantando-se. – Tenha um bom dia, Sesshoumaru.

Ele não respondeu e nem sequer abriu a boca para falar mais nada, apenas para comer a comida que lhe foi trazida pelos empregados. Ainda teria que sair de tarde para ir para o hospital, e pra completar, pensar na proposta de sua madrasta de ter que viajar com Inuyasha e os amigos dele para Kyoto. Pelo menos ela estava certa na parte de que a cidade era tranqüila, seria muito bom para relaxar.

Terminou o seu café da manhã e seguiu para o seu quarto, planejava terminar umas pesquisas e umas análises das fichas de alguns pacientes para poder ir tranqüilo ao trabalho.

Na faculdade, Rin e os outros estavam ainda no último período da manhã, para que pudessem finalmente sair e almoçar e voltar mais uma vez para a sala de aula.

Quando o grupo finalmente se viu livre, Rin ainda precisou ficar na sala de aula, resolvendo uns assuntos de um trabalho em grupo com seus colegas de classe. Quando finalmente se viu livre para ir almoçar, só faltavam dez minutos para o começo das aulas da tarde.

– Você chegou tarde hoje, Rin-chan. – Sango constatou, assim que a amiga entrou na lanchonete e sentou-se junto a eles.

– Eu tive que resolver alguns assuntos de um trabalho em grupo. – Rin respondeu de maneira apressada. – Acho que depois das aulas eu ainda vou ter que passar na biblioteca para pesquisar algumas coisas. E como a Kagome foi no tes…

Antes mesmo que Rin terminasse a pergunta, notou que a prima dormia encostada no ombro de Inuyasha.

– Nee…? – foi a única coisa que ela falou depois de ver a situação da outra.

– Assim que ela chegou, caiu no sono. – Sango explicou.

– É, o que será que ela esteve fazendo ontem à noite?! – Miroku perguntou de maneira desconfiada e olhando de soslaio para Inuyasha. – Que coisa feia Inuyasha… vocês ainda nem se casaram!

– Eu não fiz nada! Hentai idiota! – Inuyasha disse, esticando o braço para socar o rosto de Miroku, tentando não mover-se demais para que Kagome não acordasse.

– Então quem fez? – Miroku perguntou depois de recuperar-se da pancada. – Rin-san, quem estava na casa de vocês ontem de noite?!

– Parem de pensar besteiras… – Rin falou depois de ter pedido o seu lanche. – Kagome ficou a noite acordada estudando para um teste que ia ter hoje.

– Teste? – Sango questionou. – Por que ela iria ficar a noite toda acordada por causa de um teste?

– Quando ela lembrou que teria um, já passava de meia-noite, eu acho. – Rin respondeu dando de ombros e aceitando o lanche que a garçonete lhe trazia.

– Eu hein… será que ela se deu bem? – Sango perguntou.

– Eu acho que sim… isso se ela não tiver dormido no meio do teste. – Rin respondeu, bebendo refrigerante logo em seguida. – Ah, você vai lá pra casa amanhã, Sango-chan?

– Oh, sim! Tinha me esquecido desse detalhe. – Sango respondeu, sorrindo sem graça. – Vou sim. Aproveitando que você me lembrou, tenho que terminar de combinar umas coisas com a minha equipe de trabalho. Então eu vou indo na frente. Até mais para vocês…

– Eu também já vou indo. – Miroku disse, acompanhando a namorada. – Minha aula vai começar já.

– Até mais. – Rin despediu-se dos dois e Inuyasha deu um breve aceno.

Apenas quando Miroku e Sango saíram do estabelecimento, Rin puxou conversa com Inuyasha. Eles nunca foram muito chegados mesmo.

– Ah, Inuyasha. Você vai levar a Kagome para casa depois das aulas? – Rin perguntou, depois de terminar o seu refrigerante.

– Por quê? Você não vai? – perguntou Inuyasha, visto que Rin sempre ia com eles.

– Ah, não precisam esperar por mim. – Rin respondeu. – Como já havia dito, eu vou ter que passar na biblioteca depois, não sei se vai demorar muito, então podem ir na frente, eu vou depois, de metrô.

– Hai… – Inuyasha respondeu, quando Kagome mexeu-se um pouco, procurando uma posição um pouco mais confortável.

– Ah… – antes de sair para voltar a sua sala de aula, ela lembrou-se do que ia falar. – Kagome me disse que a sua família ia também para Kyoto… é mesmo?

– Minha mãe já confirmou isso… – Inuyasha respondeu, não percebendo onde Rin queria chegar.

– E… e o seu irmão? – ela perguntou finalmente, atiçando a curiosidade de Inuyasha.

– _Meio-irmão._ – ele corrigiu como o habitual, ao que Rin balançou a mão concordando com o que ele dissera. – Mas por que está interessada em saber se Sesshoumaru vai também?

– Por nada, oras! – Rin respondeu de vez, corando com aquilo. Por que todos perguntavam a mesma coisa? Era só curiosidade! – Mas ele é da sua família também, mesmo que seja só o seu _meio-irmão_, não é mesmo? Estava só pensando se você o convidaria para ir…

– Eu não sei ainda… é bem provável que não. – Inuyasha respondeu de uma vez.

– Mesmo? – Rin questionou querendo ter certeza de que ainda teria alguma esperança dele mudar de idéia.

– Oras! E como eu vou saber?! Eu não sei o que ele anda pensando… e é melhor que não vá mesmo! Só o chamei por causa da minha mãe. – Inuyasha respondeu emburrado.

– Como você é estressado! – Rin implicou. – Eu vou indo agora, a aula vai começar daqui a pouco. Até mais.

– Feh. – Inuyasha despediu-se à sua maneira, quando Rin saiu do lugar.

Ela correu até a sua sala de aula, percebendo que não daria para visitar a biblioteca antes de o professor chegar na sala.

Mais uma vez as aulas se decorreram em sua normalidade habitual, Kagome parecia ter se acordado finalmente, a tempo de assistir à primeira aula do período da tarde. Sesshoumaru já tinha ido para o hospital antes mesmo das aulas na faculdade terem começado, enquanto Izayoi permanecia em casa, trabalhando no antigo escritório do marido.

Apenas por volta das cinco da tarde, os alunos da faculdade estavam voltando para suas casas, cheios de novas informações nas cabeças e provas para a semana seguinte. Muitos deles dirigiam-se para a biblioteca da universidade, visando pesquisar sobre dado trabalho, e Rin estava entre esse pequeno grupo de estudantes.

Enquanto todos os outros iam para casa, inclusive Kagome para ter seu tão merecido sono, ela tinha que ir até a biblioteca para se encher de pesquisas e mais pesquisas para o trabalho e para a prova da semana seguinte.

Rin continuava a estudar, mas Inuyasha já tinha deixado Kagome em casa e estava indo para a sua própria. Quando chegou, foi recebido por sua mãe, como já era habitual.

– Como foi o seu dia hoje? – Izayoi perguntou.

– O de sempre. – Inuyasha respondeu, dando de ombros. – Nada demais. A senhora foi até a empresa hoje também?

– Oh, sim, fui sim. – Izayoi respondeu. – Falando nisso, queria conversar com você sobre a viagem.

– O que tem? – Inuyasha perguntou, parando na sala de estar.

– Eu creio que não poderei acompanhá-los na viagem. – Izayoi explicou, sentando-se no sofá de três lugares, ao que Inuyasha acompanhou-a.

– Mas por que não? – Inuyasha questionou, não gostando muito da idéia.

– Infelizmente surgiram uns imprevistos na empresa, eu terei que fazer uma viagem de negócios na mesma semana de suas férias. É um negócio realmente importante. – Izayoi explicou mais detalhadamente. – Mas eu creio que consiga voltar ainda antes do fim da semana, talvez dê tempo.

– Se é assim. – Inuyasha disse, tentando conformar-se com a idéia. – Espero que consiga voltar a tempo.

– Sim, eu também. – Izayoi retribuiu com um sorriso. – Ah… mas não se preocupe, eu falei com o seu irmão, ele disse que pensaria na proposta, eu creio que ele aceitará acompanhá-lo no meu lugar.

– Kaa-san! – Inuyasha falou. – Ele realmente não precisa ir!

– Inuyasha, pare já com isso. – Izayoi mandou. – Ele ainda está sendo gentil em aceitar.

– O Sesshoumaru? Gentil? – Inuyasha esnobou.

– Está resolvido então. – Izayoi não esperou para ouvir o resto dos insultos do filho mais novo e levantou-se. – Vamos jantar então?

– Hai. – Inuyasha não via alternativa a não ser acompanhar a mãe e torcer para que Sesshoumaru definitivamente desconsiderasse a proposta.

Enquanto Inuyasha se deliciava com o se jantar, Rin continua a estudar na biblioteca da faculdade, esquecendo completamente que seu estômago clamava por comida. Ao fim de tudo, quando teve a chance de sair da biblioteca, junto com metade do grupo do trabalho, já passava das sete da noite. Ela suspirou aliviada que o trabalho seria bem mais fácil depois daquelas horas mofando dentro daquela biblioteca, irritantemente silenciosa.

Depois de passar mais alguns minutos cansativos no metrô, andar a distância entre a estação e a sua casa e quase ser atropelada por uma bicicleta pela sua falta de atenção, finalmente pôde comemorar por colocar os pés sobre a soleira da porta de sua casa.

– Kagome? – Rin chamou ao entrar em casa e fechar a porta de chave atrás de si. – Você está aí?

Jogou a bolsa sobre a mesa ao lado da porta e seguiu para o primeiro andar. Kagome provavelmente estava descansando àquela altura, então era até melhor parar de chamar para que ela não acabasse acordando.

– Rin-chan! Onde você se meteu esse tempo todo?! – Kagome praticamente gritou, assim que Rin colocou os pés no último degrau da escada.

A garota se assustou com o grito da prima e por pouco não caiu daquela escada enorme. Sequer tinha visto a outra aparecer, ela devia ter surgido do nada!

– Kagome! Não faça uma coisa dessas! – Rin reclamou. – Você quer me matar do coração?! Ou de uma queda na escada?

– Onde você esteve? Por que não veio com a gente? – Kagome perguntou mais uma vez, deixando que Rin passasse para seguir até o quarto.

– Ah, eu precisei ficar na biblioteca e fazer umas pesquisas. – Rin respondeu, abrindo a porta do quarto e permitindo que Kagome também entrasse.

– Eu sabia… eu sabia que você não ia lembrar! – Kagome falou de maneira convencida. – Você não foi para o médico hoje, não foi?

– Ih! – Rin bateu a mão na testa depois de ter colocado todos os livros e a mochila sobre a mesa. – Eu esqueci completamente…

– Mas é claro que você esqueceu! – Kagome disse como se aquilo já fosse mais que óbvio. – Esquece até que sua memória não dura mais de uma hora quando não se trata de assuntos da faculdade.

– Ah, Kagome, não precisa exagerar também! – Rin falou, indo até o cabide e pegando a sua toalha. – Foi apenas um lapso.

– Sei, sei… – Kagome dizia, observando a outra de braços cruzados. – Amanhã você vai para o médico depois do almoço, vai perder aula de tarde, entendeu?

– K-chan! Eu só vou tirar uns pontos! Não vou fazer nenhuma cirurgia de troca de corações… – Rin dizia um tanto quanto exaltada.

– Mesmo assim. – Kagome insistiu. Quando se tratava de saúde, ela era simplesmente irredutível.

– Hai. – Rin finalmente concordou. – Eu vou logo depois do almoço, satisfeita?

– Muito. – Kagome respondeu com um enorme sorriso no rosto. – Então, pelo menos eu terei certeza de que poderei lembrar você desse detalhe.

– Mas, vamos mudar de assunto. – Rin disse já cansada da conversa da prima. – E a sua prova? Como foi?

– Não teve prova. – Kagome disse parecendo inconformada com o fato.

– Como assim não teve teste? – Rin perguntou sem entender muito bem o raciocínio.

– Ué, não teve. – Kagome respondeu dando de ombros. – A gente já tinha feito aquela prova na segunda.

– Quer dizer que você passou a noite em branco estudando para uma prova que já tinha feito e eu sou a desmemoriada? – Rin questionou de maneira sarcástica.

– Ah, foi apenas um _lapso._ – Kagome respondeu sorridente.

– Sei, sei… – Rin imitou a reação de Kagome quando ela falara a mesma coisa.

– De qualquer jeito, eu estou com sono… ainda não descansei direito da noite de ontem. – Kagome disse, levando a mão até a boca para esconder um bocejo. – Eu vou indo dormir. Boa noite.

– Boa noite. – Rin despediu-se e ambas saíram do quarto, Rin na direção do banheiro e Kagome na direção de seu próprio quarto.

O dia seguinte tinha voltado visivelmente a sua normalidade. Kagome relutava em se levantar, Rin acordava cedo como sempre, ao som do despertador e rumava para preparar o café da manhã das duas. Durante todo o meio tempo em que Kagome esteve acordada e ao lado de Rin – isso incluía todo o caminho até a faculdade também – fez questão de lembrar que ela teria que ir ao médico naquela tarde, e dessa vez sem desculpas de ter esquecido, afinal, a saúde dela vinha em primeiro lugar, mesmo que fossem só alguns pontos e nada demais.

Às vezes Rin pensava que Kagome estava ficando um tanto quanto paranóica com aquele negócio todo de cuidar da saúde. Será que era só por que ela ia virar médica mesmo? Esses médicos deviam arrumar seriamente alguma outra coisa para fazer. Mas parecia que nem o casamento com Inuyasha tirava da cabeça dela uma penca de preocupações sem fundamento.

Elas voltaram a se encontrar apenas na hora do almoço, no mesmo lugar de sempre, e antes mesmo que Rin conseguisse sentar-se, Kagome foi alertando-a.

– Não esqueça que daqui você tem que ir ao médico, Rin! – Kagome dissera assim que a outra se sentou.

– Hai, hai Kagome, eu já sei disso! Não me deixou esquecer a manhã inteira! – Rin falou, pedindo a sua comida logo em seguida. – Eu só vou comer alguma coisa e vou direto para o hospital.

– De lá você vai para casa, não é mesmo? – Kagome perguntou.

– Vou. – Rin confirmou. – Mesmo que eu quisesse, não daria para pegar nem as últimas aulas.

– Certo. – Kagome concordou. – Então eu encontro você mais tarde em casa.

– Hai. – Rin concordou, virando-se para poder conversar com os outros amigos além de Kagome.

Agora que tudo já estava acertado, não precisava ficar se importando com a preocupação de Kagome por muito mais tempo. Logo estaria no hospital, conversaria com o Dr. Katsuragi e pediria desculpas por não ter ido no dia marcado, ele arrumaria uma vaga em seus horários e já cuidaria do pequeno problema dela e caso encerrado.

– Bom, até depois para vocês. Acho que a gente só se vê de novo na segunda, não é? – Rin disse, levantando-se e dirigindo-se à Sango e Miroku.

– Hoje à noite, Rin. – Sango corrigiu.

– Ah, é mesmo. – Rin sorriu sem graça.

– Até mais Rin-san. – Miroku despediu-se.

– Tchau Inuyasha, Kagome. – Rin virou-se para o segundo casal presente, acenando com a mão brevemente e já começando a andar para sair do local.

– Tchau. – Inuyasha e Kagome responderam em uníssono.

Rin seguiu pela rua ao sair da lanchonete, na direção da estação de metrô mais próxima da faculdade para poder ir até o hospital, um caminho já conhecido, inevitavelmente. Precisou esperar pela chegada do metrô por alguns minutos e ainda assim passou mais algum tempo – que ela não se interessou em contar – dentro do meio de transporte, apenas lendo o seu livro de Sherlock Holmes, ainda na metade. Raramente encontrava tempo para ler algo do que realmente gostasse. Não que não gostasse de suas leituras sobre direito para os assuntos da faculdade, mas certos tipos de leitura eram realmente muito mais relaxantes e com menos números.

Apenas atentou para o seu destino, quando escutou a voz robótica anunciar a chegada à sua estação. Desceu junto a um emaranhado de pessoas que andavam tão apressadas quanto ela, senão mais. Ela queria chegar logo em casa, e poder descansar antes de terminar umas pesquisas. Àquela altura do campeonato, nem sequer conseguia lembrar a quantidade de pesquisas que já tinha feito.

Depois de sair da estação e andar mais alguns metros, passando por algumas quadras, finalmente avistou o prédio do hospital no qual esteve internada, e não tinha definitivamente percebido que ainda estava com o par de óculos de grau no rosto. Tinha colocado-os para poder ler dentro do metrô, mas com a correria dos outros para descer na estação, acabou esquecendo que eles ainda estavam ali. Já era tão habitual o seu uso que passavam despercebidos.

Entrou no enorme prédio e avistou o balcão da recepção e um monte de pessoas, entre pacientes, médicos e enfermeiros, transitando de um lado a outro, sempre muito apressados. Ela pulou a parte da recepção e seguiu direto para o elevador, sabendo que o andar no qual o Dr. Katsuragi atendia era o terceiro. Bastava saber se ele estaria disponível.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram no terceiro andar, ela saiu na direção da única recepcionista que tinha no lugar, por sorte ela estava desocupada no momento, nenhum paciente estava lhe falando.

– Sumimasen – Rin falou, chamando a atenção da mulher para si.

– Hai, em que posso ajudá-la? – a recepcionista perguntou, virando-se para encará-la.

– Eu gostaria de falar com o Dr. Katsuragi-sama. – Rin respondeu. – Ontem eu devia ter vindo para tirar os pontos de um ferimento, mas ocorreu um imprevisto e não pude vir, queria saber se ele poderia me atender hoje.

– Ah, qual o seu nome? – a mulher perguntou, olhando alguma coisa no computador.

– Rin, Takahashi Rin. – a garota respondeu, esperando pela resposta.

– Ah, Srtª. Takahashi, eu sinto muito, mas não vai dar para ser atendida. – a recepcionista falou, e antes que Rin pudesse questionar o porquê, ela mesma continuou. – O Dr. Katsuragi-sama viajou a trabalho, ele está fazendo uma pesquisa, não volta antes de um mês. Ontem foi o último dia de atendimento. Sinto muito.

– Nani?! – Rin questionou. – Eu não acredito! Só depois de um mês?!

– É isso mesmo. – a recepcionista falou.

– Eu não posso esperar para tirar esses pontos só depois de um mês… é tempo demais. – Rin lamentou, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão alto.

– Se quiser podemos arrumar outro médico, talvez para segunda… – a recepcionista propôs, mas sua frase foi cortada por outra voz que se pronunciou atrás de Rin.

– Eu posso fazer isso…

Rin virou-se para mais uma vez em menos de uma semana encarar Sesshoumaru. Ele estava vestindo um jaleco branco sobre a roupa social de mesma cor, parecia mais alto olhando daquele ponto de vista. Estava simplesmente lindo, deveria confessar, mas ainda assim sua pele tinha um tom um tanto quanto pálido demais, ou será que aquela era a tonalidade normal dela? Nunca o vira demais.

– …Se você concordar. – Sesshoumaru concluiu a sua proposta, olhando para Rin, o que a fez acordar de suas divagações.

– Hm… nee…? Ah, Hai! – ela confundiu-se um pouco com a visão dele e em seguida a proposta, ficou um tanto quanto rubra por encará-lo daquela maneira surpresa, mas finalmente conseguiu sair do transe ao ouvir o resto do que ele disse.

– Essas fichas são do Dr. Katsuragi, cuide delas para mim, sim? – Sesshoumaru disse, entregando à recepcionista umas três pastas.

– Hai. – a outra concordou, recolhendo as pastas que Sesshoumaru lhe estendia.

– Venha comigo, Takahashi-san. – Sesshoumaru disse, chamando Rin para segui-lo.

– Rin. – ela disse, já andando atrás dele, de uma maneira tão instintiva que nem percebeu ao falar, apenas quando ele se virou e olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Ah, só precisa me chamar de Rin. – ela completou rapidamente, percebendo o rubor colorir a sua face.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu nada, apenas voltou a olhar para frente e guiá-la para uma sala vazia, onde pudesse retirar os pontos do ferimento dela, tinham sido poucos, não demoraria com certeza. Ria-se internamente da garota que o seguia, primeiro por que notava o rubor que tinha na face dela, segundo, por que tinha certeza de que ela não percebera que estava de óculos de grau e muito provavelmente ficaria nervosa ao descobrir e tentar tirá-los rapidamente.

– Aqui. – Sesshoumaru disse parando finalmente diante da porta de uma das salas de cirurgia vazias.

Rin entrou na frente dele e ele foi logo em seguida, fechando a porta.

– Acho que vai querer tirar os óculos antes de deitar de bruços na cama. – Sesshoumaru avisou. – Já que o ferimento é bem atrás da cabeça, não tem como ficar deitada de costas.

Rin corou violentamente quando escutou o nome _"óculos" _da boca dele. Não conseguia acreditar que ainda estava com eles no rosto, ela ficava ridícula com eles! Tentou reagir normalmente e retirar o objeto do rosto, mas suas mãos foram mais rápidas e puxaram os óculos de seu rosto quase o partindo ao meio. Buscou rapidamente a caixinha deles dentro de sua bolsa e assim que a encontrou, arremessou-os lá dentro, enfiando dentro da bolsa mais uma vez.

Como não podia ter deixado de imaginar, a reação dela fora plausível diante da menção do par de óculos. Riu-se internamente mais uma vez e tentou deixar o fato de lado.

Como o mandado, Rin deitou-se de bruços na cama, o ferimento ficava escondido pelos seus cabelos e estava bem atrás da cabeça mesmo, perto da nuca. Impressionantemente, a voz dela parecia ter sumido depois que Sesshoumaru lhe mandara tirar os óculos e deitar-se. Talvez ela ainda estivesse divagando se ainda teria voz diante da vergonha que passara por ser vista por ele de óculos, ou simplesmente tinha esquecido como falar diante de Sesshoumaru.

Durante o procedimento para a retirada dos pontos, que eram poucos, ambos permaneceram calados, e apenas quando Sesshoumaru deu o processo por encerrado e Rin pôde sentar-se mais uma vez, a voz de um deles se pronunciou.

– Acabou, Rin. – ele disse, permitindo que a garota sentasse na cama.

– Ah, arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Rin agradeceu, voltando a amarrar os cabelos de uma maneira desarrumada, com uma caneta qualquer que encontrou na cama.

– Não precisa mais se preocupar com o ferimento, a não ser que arrume um jeito de fazer com que ele abra mais uma vez. – Sesshoumaru falou-lhe.

– Certo. – Rin concordou, finalmente sorrindo desde que encontrara com ele. – Sinto muito por ter tomado o seu tempo.

– Não tomou. – Sesshoumaru corrigiu. – Agora você já pode ir.

– Hai. Ja ne, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Rin disse, recolhendo seus livros e colocando a bolsa nas costas para sair do quarto.

– Ja ne, Rin. – Sesshoumaru retribuiu a despedida e Rin estava indo na direção da porta, enquanto ele apenas fitava suas costas, sentado na cadeira de rodinhas.

Notou que a garota hesitou no momento de abrir a porta, como se quisesse voltar atrás e perguntar alguma coisa, mas não tinha coragem. Ela avançou mais uma vez para abrir a porta e mais uma vez hesitou. Vendo no que aquilo poderia dar, Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro a tomar coragem para falar.

– O que foi Rin? – ele perguntou, sabendo que ela queria falar alguma coisa provavelmente.

– Ah… n-nada, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela disse um tanto quanto constrangida, virando o rosto para encará-lo.

– Tem certeza? – Sesshoumaru perguntou desconfiado da reação dela.

– Eh… – ela hesitou mais uma vez e finalmente ignorou a porta diante de si, virando-se por completo até encarar o homem que continuava sentado naquela cadeira, mas ainda assim parecia bem maior que ela. – Eu… eu…

– Você? – Sesshoumaru a encorajou, achando graça de sua expressão confusa.

– Eu soube que o Inuyasha o chamou para ir para Kyoto daqui a duas semanas. – Rin falou finalmente, continuando a encará-lo.

– Sim, é verdade. – Sesshoumaru afirmou, sabendo que ela ainda não tinha chegado ao ponto exato da conversa.

– E, você vai? – ela perguntou finalmente, tentando parecer mais desinteressada possível.

– Iie. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, rodando na cadeira, voltando-se para a cama na qual Rin estava sentada.

– Demo… por quê? – Rin perguntou, parecendo finalmente ter deixado a timidez de lado.

– Eu preciso trabalhar. – Sesshoumaru respondeu simplesmente, levantando-se da cadeira e rodeando a cama para poder arrumar os materiais e sair.

– Você não pode tirar férias? – Rin perguntou, ainda encarando a figura dele. A coragem de conversar com Sesshoumaru parecia aflorar de uma maneira que nem ela conseguia explicar.

– Por que quer tanto que eu vá? – Sesshoumaru perguntou de maneira curiosa, o que fez Rin corar mais que violentamente, ele apenas não percebeu por não estar encarando-a.

– Não é que eu queira que você vá… bom, é em parte… mas não é… – Rin confundiu-se com as próprias palavras, fazendo Sesshoumaru virar para encará-la com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Por Kami, o que eu estou dizendo?

Ela parou de falar por uns minutos, parecendo recuperar o fôlego, e depois de fitar as próprias mãos, finalmente levantou os olhos para encará-lo.

– É, acho que quero que você cumpra a sua parte do acordo. – Rin falou mais calma. – Quero que se divirta. E essa é uma ótima oportunidade que está deixando escapar. Pense um pouco… pode ser relaxante se afastar do trabalho por alguns dias. Não que precise necessariamente permanecer comigo, eu nem vou passar a semana inteira lá, mas ainda assim acho que devia considerar a idéia. – ela suspirou profundamente antes de continuar. – Bom, acho que é isso mesmo. Falei o que queria falar… eu preciso ir para casa agora.

– Hai. – ele disse simplesmente, sorrindo de maneira tão discreta que Rin não percebeu.

– Então… até outro dia qualquer. – Rin disse, acenando e sorrindo para ele. – Obrigada por tirar os pontos… e mais uma vez sinto por tomar o seu tempo.

– Iie, não sinta. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente.

– Ja ne. – ela finalmente saiu da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si e deixando Sesshoumaru livre com seus pensamentos.

Ela saiu pelo corredor andando tão depressa que por pouco não disparou correndo, parecia ter algum motor ligado que tinha acabado de funcionar depois do que tinha acabado de falar com Sesshoumaru. Tinha que começar a se controlar. Sempre era tímida demais na frente dele, mas às vezes as palavras definitivamente achavam o momento correto para sair de sua boca sem autorização.

Entrou no elevador e por sorte não tinha mais ninguém lá. Quando as portas fecharam, por pouco não deu pulinhos de alegria. Talvez ele fosse mesmo para Kyoto, até que seus surtos de desembaraço serviam para alguma coisa de vez em quando.

Saiu do hospital mais feliz que o normal, pelo menos para alguém que acabava de sair de um lugar daquele. Correu até a estação de metrô para poder chegar em casa antes de Kagome e Sango.

Sesshoumaru ainda permanecia na sala em que tirara os pontos do ferimento de Rin, estava pensativo. Devia realmente considerar aquela proposta, mais uma vez ela partia de duas mulheres diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais, podia-se dizer que as duas mulheres faziam algum sentido para a sua vida. Achava engraçado o jeito como Rin agia diante dele, como ela falava, como era tímida e de repente tão solta. Achava graça de ter conhecido aquela pessoa só naquele momento. Talvez tivesse demorado um pouco demais… ou talvez nem devesse tê-la conhecido. Suspirou profundamente quando escutou a porta ser aberta e a voz de uma das enfermeiras se pronunciar atrás de si.

– Dr. Sesshoumaru-sama, estão precisando do Senhor na sala 317. – ela anunciou.

– Hai. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente, virando-se para poder sair daquela sala e seguir até onde era chamado.

Realmente, talvez a idéia de ter uma semana de férias não fosse tão ruim quanto aparentava ser meses atrás.

**Final do Capítulo Cinco**

**Domo, Minna-san!!!**

**Bom, antes de mais nada... NÃO ME MATEM!!! XDDD se esconde**

**Ta, eu sei que eu não disse o que tinha no papel... mas acho que já deduziram, né? Deve ser só a foto de uma mulher pelada HUAUHaHUUHaHUHUaHU To brincando... mas com o tempo vocês descobrirão.**

**Bem, agradeçam à senhorita **_-Nay Black-_** por este capítulo ter saído... eu tinha dito a ela que o cap já estava pronta, mas que iria postar só no natal evil smile mas, como ela queria ver, está aí xDDD eu nunca resisto a pedidos dos amigos xDD**

**Agradeço imensamente aos reviews do ultimo cap, obrigada **_Palas Lis, Lillyth, HIME RIN, Hiwatari Satiko, 0Mai Shiranui 0 Kyouyama Anna0, Sah Rebelde, belinha chan, Caroline, -Nay Black-._** Fico muito feliz pelos comentários.**

**Se acharam que este capítulo também ficou digno de um Review, ficarei imensamente feliz de recebê-los!**

**Ja ne **


	6. Encontro Sob a Chuva

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha pertence à Rumiko-sensei, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Sacrifícios Para Amar**

**Capítulo Seis: Encontro Sob a Chuva**

**Dedicado à Shampoo-chan e Palas Lis**

_**

* * *

** _

**Revisado por Palas Lis **Mitz-chan ama a Lis-sama!

* * *

Quando Rin chegou em casa ainda não eram nem quatro horas da tarde, mas o que importava?! Estava tão feliz por ter encontrado Sesshoumaru e ter conseguido conversar com ele de uma forma relativamente civilizada que o mundo parecia não existir mais. Entrou em sua casa já dando pulinhos de alegria por saber que muito provavelmente ele pudesse estar com ela durante quase uma semana inteira! Subiu as escadas correndo e seguiu até seu quarto no corredor do andar superior. Largou a bolsa e os livros sobre a escrivaninha e se lançou deitada de costas na cama; um sorriso enorme tomava conta de sua face.

– Ahh! Eu não acredito que falei mesmo tudo aquilo para Sesshoumaru-sama!!! – dizia para si mesma. – Agora talvez ele vá conosco para Kyoto, e se realmente for… vai ser simplesmente demais!!!

Sentou-se na cama, parando sua comemoração particular por alguns segundos, pensando em alguns detalhes que não lhe pareceram tão cruciais minutos atrás. Como ela reagiria estando em tempo integral ao lado de Sesshoumaru? Isso realmente parecia um problema, afinal, ela passava alguns minutos raciocinando antes de surtar e ter uma conversa decente com ele.

– Bom, eu não preciso pensar nisso até que ele aceite a proposta de verdade, não é mesmo? – disse mais uma vez para si mesma, levantando-se e espreguiçando-se. – Acho que vou descansar um pouco…

Finalmente parou para descalçar os sapatos e tirar a roupa que vestia para ir à faculdade, pegou a toalha pendurada ao lado da porta e seguiu para o banheiro perto do quarto. Permitiu-se passar cerca de trinta minutos sob a água do chuveiro de maneira relaxante. Tentando esquecer de tudo e de todos, mas confessemos, era algo difícil de se fazer quando se tinha um homem como Sesshoumaru assolando seus pensamentos. E será que ela queria mesmo tirá-lo do pensamento? Definitivamente, não.

Quando terminou seu banho e trocou de roupa – a roupa mais folgada e aconchegante que achara em seu guarda-roupa –, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus, ainda descalça. Já era uma coisa comum esquecer de colocar as sandálias ou pelo menos lembrar onde as deixara. Estava com fome e com sono. Faria um breve lanche e subiria para dormir enquanto Kagome e Sango não chegavam em casa. Elas ainda deveriam demorar um pouco para voltar. Graças aos deuses já tinha comida suficiente na cozinha e na geladeira.

Chegou ao aposento cantarolando uma música qualquer que lhe viera a memória de repente, andou até a geladeira e procurou algo para comer, mas não tinha muita coisa de que ela se agradasse lá dentro, além de sobremesas geladas, e no momento não queria comer nada doce demais como o pudim ou o chocolate que tinha lá dentro. Abriu as portas do armário e encontrou pacotes de salgados. Aquilo deveria servir. Pegou um deles e encheu um copo com o resto de suco de laranja que tinha na geladeira, saindo da cozinha e subindo as escadas de volta para o quarto.

Depois de fazer o seu breve lanche, nem esperou os famosos trinta minutos antes de deitar, simplesmente caiu na cama e nem percebeu quando estava dormindo. Sabia que quando Kagome chegasse, acabaria acordando-a para saber o que tinha acontecido no hospital, se talvez ninguém tivesse esquecido um bisturi dentro de sua cabeça. Dormiu sorrindo do pensamento e satisfeita consigo mesma pelo dia fantástico que estava tendo.

– Rin-chan!!! Chegamos!!! – a voz de Kagome adentrava o quarto de Rin e todo o resto da casa de maneira quase que alarmante.

Rin tentou ignorar aquela voz, pensando que estivesse vindo de um sonho, nada mais que um sonho irritante, ou melhor, um pesadelo. Não queria crer que o tempo tinha passado tão rápido, ela sequer tinha deitado para dormir, e Kagome já estava chegando em casa.

– Você está aí, Rin-chan?! – a voz de Kagome se pronunciou mais uma vez e dessa vez mais perto. Talvez ela estivesse na escada.

Rin suspirou demoradamente e abriu os olhos devagar, levando o braço esquerdo diante do rosto para analisar seu relógio de pulso e constar que já eram mais de cinco e meia da tarde. Não era de se impressionar que Kagome e Sango tivessem chegado, contando o fato de que Inuyasha provavelmente tinha trazido-as, já que se tivessem vindo de metrô, certamente demorariam um pouco mais e o sono de Rin seria proporcionalmente mais proveitoso.

– Rin-chan! – Kagome chamou mais uma vez e estava com certeza no corredor do primeiro andar.

– Hai, hai! Estou no quarto, K-chan. – Rin respondeu finalmente, sentando-se em sua cama e passando a mão nos cabelos soltos, bagunçando-os mais ainda.

Mais alguns minutos e Kagome e Sango entraram no quarto da outra, quando ela estava no meio de um bocejo.

– Você estava dormindo, Rin-chan? – Sango foi a primeira a constatar o fato do rosto de Rin parecer um tanto quanto cansado.

– Nee… estava. – Rin disse, bocejando mais uma vez. – Mas não tem problema. Que bom que já chegaram.

– E aí, como foi no hospital? Já tirou os pontos? – perguntou Kagome, sentando-se no canto da cama de Rin, assim como Sango.

– Quando eu cheguei lá, me disseram que o Dr. Katsuragi tinha saído numa viagem a trabalho e ontem tinha sido o último dia que ele estava atendendo. Ele só volta daqui a um mês. – Rin explicou, mas antes de concluir o pensamento, Kagome cortou a sua conversa.

– Como assim só daqui a um mês?! Você não pode ficar com esses pontos na cabeça durante um mês inteiro! – Kagome dissera, parecendo alterada. – É nisso que dá esquecer as coisas importantes, como a sua consulta na quinta-feira!

– Deixe-me terminar de falar. – Rin avisou, quando Kagome calou-se para que ela continuasse. – Mas quando eu estava lá, a atendente disse que poderia arrumar outro médico para me atender pelo menos na segunda…

– Então você só volta lá na segunda-feira? – Kagome interrompeu mais uma vez e recebeu um olhar mortal de Rin. – Tudo bem, continue.

– Mas o Dr. Sesshoumaru-sama apareceu e disse que podia resolver logo isso. – Rin continuou. – Então ele mesmo tirou os pontos.

– Você está falando do Sesshoumaru irmão do Inuyasha? – dessa vez foi Sango quem fez questão de perguntar.

– Exatamente. – Rin confirmou a conclusão da outra, não entrando em detalhes sobre a conversa que tivera com ele. – Não têm muitas pessoas com esse nome por aí.

– Ahh… então quer dizer que você encontrou com o irmão do Inu! – Kagome falou como se aquilo fosse de grande importância para ser comentado.

– Ah, que é que tem demais? Ele trabalha lá, conseqüentemente eu poderia tê-lo encontrado. – Rin deu de ombros, escondendo completamente a sua alegria por ter encontrado o dito cujo.

– Claro que sim. – Kagome falou, balançando a cabeça positivamente para dar ênfase à sua resposta.

– Por que você está agindo assim Kagome? – Sango perguntou, estranhando a atitude da amiga.

– Não é nada, Sango! – Rin fez questão de responder. – K-chan tem a mente muito criativa.

– Ah, claro que não, mas você lembra daquela proposta do Miroku? Ultimamente ela não está parecendo tão absurda. – Kagome disse, ao que Sango rapidamente associou.

– Oh, sim. – Sango disse, balançando a cabeça também. – Claro que lembro, como poderia ter esquecido… mas nunca imaginei que poderia chegar perto de ser verdade. Até que o Miroku tem um bom olho pra esse tipo de coisa.

– Do que vocês duas estão falando, afinal? – Rin ficou impaciente, principalmente pelo fato do assunto ser sobre ela e ela não fazer a mínima idéia do que poderia se tratar.

– Nada demais. – Kagome disse levantando-se e lançando um olhar desconfiado a Sango. – O que tem para comer? Nós vamos fazer o jantar ou vamos pedir alguma coisa?

– Ah, eu não estou com vontade de cozinhar hoje… – Rin respondeu já esquecendo o assunto anterior.

– Então vamos pedir. – Kagome e Sango disseram em uníssono.

Realmente nenhuma das duas tinha tanta habilidade na cozinha quanto Rin, então, para que a união delas não acabasse resultando numa explosão na cozinha, era melhor pedir algo e pelo menos ficavam livres de metade do trabalho.

– Bom, vocês pedem alguma coisa enquanto eu termino de acordar. – Rin disse deitando na cama de novo, com a cabeça completamente escondida no travesseiro.

– Hai, hai. – Kagome disse, seguindo até a porta com Sango.

– Ah, quando a comida chegar, me acordem. – Rin avisou antes de escutar a porta sendo trancada depois que as duas saíram.

Enquanto ela voltava para o seu sono, sonhando as mais diversas possibilidades sobre a tal viagem, Sango e Kagome corriam para descer as escadas, chegando até a sala de estar. Kagome não se demorou em pegar o telefone sem fio e pedir a comida o mais rápido possível. Em seguida, virou-se para Sango, que estava sentada no sofá ao lado.

– É mesmo verdade isso da Rin com o Sesshoumaru-sama? – Sango perguntou, curiosa. – Não acha que é algo… _platônico _demais?

– E quem sabe? – Kagome deu de ombros. – Mas desde o acidente, que Sesshoumaru-sama ficou com ela durante aqueles dias, eles parecem _interagir_ mais um com o outro. E Rin anda muito interessada em Sesshoumaru-sama, se ele vai ou deixa de ir para Kyoto, por exemplo.

– Nossa… eu nunca poderia ter imaginado que Rin poderia estar gostando de Sesshoumaru-sama. – Sango falou, recostando-se no sofá. – Por isso que ela não quer sair amanhã com Kohaku. Kagome, você ia acabar complicando tudo com essa história de Kohaku.

– Ah, que é que tem? Eu nem sabia quando propus isso. – Kagome disse como se fosse algo irrelevante. – Mesmo assim, teria ajudado se nós pudéssemos causar ciúmes em Sesshoumaru-sama.

– Kagome, contenha-se. – Sango disse. – Primeiro, nem sabemos se Sesshoumaru-sama tem alguma coisa para gostar de Rin. Até agora, o seu ponto de vista é que _ela _gosta _dele,_ e não o contrário. E causar _ciúmes_ em _Sesshoumaru-sama..._ não acha que é pedir demais, não?

– É, talvez… – Kagome admitiu.

– Então, pela primeira vez, tente não meter o nariz onde não deve, sim? – Sango aconselhou.

– Hai, hai. – Kagome concordou, dando-se por vencida.

– Mas claro que não tem nada que nos impeça de dar uma mãozinha. – Sango disse agora com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

– Agora eu estou começando a gostar! – Kagome admitiu, escutando o tom da amiga.

– A questão é: como. – Sango disse, pegando o controle da televisão e a ligando.

– É, vai ser um grande problema. – Kagome concordou. – Não vai ser nada fácil.

– O que não vai ser fácil? – dessa vez era a voz de Rin que se pronunciava. A morena acabava de entrar na sala, dirigindo-se para o mesmo sofá de três lugares onde Kagome estava deitada.

– Nada demais. – Kagome respondeu. – Você não ia dormir?

– Perdi o sono. – Rin deu de ombros. – Pediram a comida?

– Sim, deve chegar dentro de vinte minutos. – Sango respondeu, olhando para o noticiário.

Elas continuaram conversando sobre qualquer tipo de futilidade, enquanto assistiam à tevê eventualmente. E o assunto em pauta claro que era o casamento de Kagome e Inuyasha. Falavam sobre a cerimônia, festa de noivado, vestidos, kimono's e assim por diante. Mas claro que Kagome não sabia como responder nada, afinal, ainda faltava um semestre inteiro para que se formassem e pudessem decidir sobre a data exata do casamento. Faltava muito tempo.

Na mansão da família Taisho, o clima não era de animação, algo comum entre os três membros restantes da família. Estavam reunidos na mesa do jantar, algo raro Sesshoumaru estar em casa para o jantar. Contudo, o silêncio era tão presente quanto o ar que os rodeava, e Izayoi odiava aquele silêncio, aquela distância entre os seus dois filhos, ou pelo menos seu filho e seu enteado.

– E então, Sesshoumaru, o que pensou sobre a viagem? – Izayoi foi a primeira a falar com o propósito de acabar com aquele silêncio.

– Provavelmente não pensou nada… como sempre. – Inuyasha fez questão de responder. Era o primeiro a querer que Sesshoumaru negasse a proposta da viagem a Kyoto.

– Eu não sei… _ainda_. – Sesshoumaru disse, lançando um breve olhar para o irmão mais novo, por um lado, iria satisfazê-lo e muito o simples fato de que Inuyasha ficaria extremamente irritado se ele aceitasse a proposta. Por outro, não queria se afastar muito de casa e de seu trabalho. Era uma contradição que ele poderia julgar habitual e teria negado o pedido, não fosse por outra pessoa a estimulá-lo a aceitar a proposta. Ainda estava em _dívida_, não era?

– Não sei por que tanta demora a se decidir. – Inuyasha parecia bem mais aborrecido. – É bem mais fácil dizer não e pronto.

– É… _satisfatório_ ver essa sua cara irritada e suas atitudes infantis, o que prova que você não está nem de longe preparado para casar. – Sesshoumaru fez questão de ressaltar.

– Pelo menos eu tive coragem para fazer alguma coisa. – Inuyasha falou e, sem pensar, continuou. – Você não tem coragem e nem _tempo_!

Sesshoumaru ficou calado depois do que ele falara, incrivelmente Inuyasha também tinha se calado instantaneamente e Izayoi não entendeu a atitude de ambos, mas tentou amenizar aquele clima estranho.

– Vamos lá, Sesshoumaru ainda não está tão velho. – Izayoi sorria. – Diga-se que ele apenas não encontrou a pessoa certa.

Mesmo com o seu comentário, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru continuaram calados. Inuyasha enchia a boca com a comida, mas Sesshoumaru sequer tocava em seu prato, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e a cabeça baixa, fitando o prato.

– Ninguém é louco o suficiente para aceitar ficar com Sesshoumaru. – Inuyasha voltou a falar, tranqüilizando Izayoi, mesmo que o que ele falasse não tivesse servido de consolo para ninguém e apenas servisse como um estímulo para que os dois voltassem a discutir.

– Eu vou subir. – essa foi a resposta de Sesshoumaru, levantando-se do lugar onde estava sentado. – Estou cansado.

– Mas… você não comeu quase nada… Sesshoumaru! – Izayoi tentou contê-lo, mas ele continuou a andar.

– Não estou com fome. – Sesshoumaru respondeu e desapareceu ao sair da sala e virar para poder seguir até as escadas.

– Sesshoumaru está agindo estranho ultimamente. – Izayoi comentou com Inuyasha, que continuava o seu jantar.

– Não mais estranho do que ele já é. – Inuyasha respondeu. – Não sei porque se preocupa tanto com ele, kaa-san. Ele sabe se virar.

– É, talvez. – Izayoi disse, insegura das próprias palavras. Queria poder entender mais Sesshoumaru, talvez ele estivesse com problemas, mas como sempre, não queria dizer. Esse era o único problema dele… ser calado demais, com ou sem problemas. Talvez uma mudança em sua vida fizesse bem.

Sesshoumaru seguiu pelo corredor do primeiro andar e entrou em seu quarto, trancando a porta de chave. Tudo de repente parecia insuportável, mas não tanto quanto aquela dor de cabeça que estava voltando a sentir. Queria bater a cabeça contra a parede, mas duas coisas ele tinha certeza que poderiam acontecer: ou ele ficaria inconsciente de vez ou ele ficaria com uma dor maior que a normal, e essa não era uma boa opção.

Deitou na cama, tentando relaxar. Odiava tomar remédios para qualquer tipo de dor, achava que eles poderiam viciar mais do que o previsto. E sempre que conseguia, evitava tomá-los, todavia, parecia não ter outra saída. As dores aumentavam de proporção à medida que seu organismo se acostumava a elas. Vinham cada vez piores que da última vez. Por mais que quisesse ficar longe dos remédios, eles se tornavam indispensáveis a cada dia que se passava. Aquilo era simplesmente uma tortura, não era? Algum tipo de maldição, talvez. Todo aquele estresse, as dores de cabeça. A proposta da viagem estava começando a lhe parecer perfeita.

Andou até o banheiro. Se não desse um jeito naquela dor de cabeça, não dormiria até a manhã seguinte, ou até quando a dor resolvesse simplesmente ir embora, o que ele, no _status_ de médico, julgava um tanto quanto improvável em sua situação atual.

Tomou os medicamentos que precisava para melhorar e voltou para a cama apenas rezando para que fizesse efeito o mais rápido possível.

Felizmente, quando voltou a abrir seus olhos, foi por conta da luz do sol em suas pálpebras. Deixara a janela e as cortinas abertas na noite passada, por isso sentira tanto frio. Ficou feliz em lembrar que era sábado e que tinha concordado em não trabalhar nos fins de semana… poderia ser relaxante e ao mesmo tempo monótono. De qualquer jeito, era algo de que pudesse tirar proveito. Precisava descansar mesmo.

Enquanto Sesshoumaru acabava de acordar, Kagome e Sango também estavam numa luta contra seu sono. Tinham combinado com os respectivos namorados de saírem naquele fim de semana e o despertador tocava estridente ao lado da cama de Kagome. Sango estava dormindo no quarto dela, num _futon _estendido ao chão pela amiga.

– Kagome, desliga isso! – Sango pediu, com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro.

– Nee…? – Kagome nem dava ouvidos, ainda estava com sono e não acordaria nem tão cedo.

– Desliga logo, Kagome! – Sango pediu mais uma vez, irritando-se com o barulho chato.

– Ele vai desligar sozinho, Sango. – Kagome respondeu de certo modo inconsciente.

– Por que você colocou essa coisa pra despertar num dia de sábado, Kagome?! – Sango perguntou com raiva.

– Sei lá. – Kagome respondeu de maneira sonolenta. – Será que a gente tinha que sair?

Por um momento, ambas ficaram caladas, tentando associar aquele pequeno detalhe que Kagome mencionara. Elas tinham que sair, não tinham? Ahh, era por isso que o despertador estava tocando feito louco… mas há quanto tempo ele estava tocando mesmo?

– Kami! Estamos atrasadas! – Kagome levantou-se de vez, olhando a hora no despertador: passava das onze da manhã.

– Atrasadas? – Sango perguntou, sentando-se no _futon _ao lado da cama de Kagome. – Ih, a gente ia sair, não era?

– Nós íamos não, nós _vamos!_ – Kagome corrigiu, tirando o lençol de cima do corpo e descendo da cama, passando por cima de Sango.

– Ei, meu braço! Cuidado! – Sango disse quando Kagome pisou no seu braço para poder passar na direção da porta.

– Levanta. – Kagome chamou. – Vamos nos arrumar. Temos que encontrar os garotos para poder ir almoçar. Marcamos de 11h30min, já são 11h20min! Vamos chegar na casa do Inu lá pra meio-dia. Eu vou ligar pra ele pra avisar que nós vamos passar lá mais tarde.

– Certo. – Sango finalmente concordou, levantando-se do _futon._ – Vou tomando banho enquanto isso.

– Hai. – Kagome disse saindo do quarto.

Enquanto Sango ia para o banheiro, Kagome desceu as escadas para chegar até o telefone no andar de baixo. Estavam precisando urgentemente de uma linha no primeiro andar, de preferência que ficasse no quarto dela. Mas quando estava indo na direção da sala, sentiu um cheiro de comida vindo da cozinha, devia ser chá… mudou o seu rumo e foi atrás do aroma doce.

Rin estava sentada numa das cadeiras, com os pés cruzados em cima da mesa. Tinha uma xícara de chá ao seu lado, e tinha um livro nas mãos, no qual prestava bastante atenção. Estava com o par de óculos e ainda vestia a mesma roupa com a qual fora dormir, assim como o seu cabelo estava totalmente desgrenhado.

– Ah, você já está aí?! – Kagome perguntou à garota.

– Acho que isso já é um tanto quanto óbvio. – Rin respondeu, ainda de olhos fixos na leitura, pegando um biscoito num prato bem ao lado da xícara de chá e mordendo um pedaço.

– Por que não nos acordou antes? – Kagome perguntou. – Há quanto tempo está aqui?

– Ahn, vocês não me disseram que horas iam sair. – Rin respondeu, baixando o livro e olhando para a prima. – Acho que acordei faz meia-hora, uma hora, talvez. Não sei…

– Kami, sabia que hoje é sábado?! – Kagome falou, andando mais um pouco e sentando-se numa cadeira diante da de Rin no outro lado da mesa.

– Hai, por quê? – Rin perguntou, voltando a sua atenção mais uma vez para o livro.

– Como você pode acordar tão cedo?! – Kagome perguntou de maneira incrédula, pegando um dos biscoitos e comendo um pedaço.

– Sei lá… força do hábito, talvez. – Rin respondeu dando de ombros.

– Ainda tem chá? – Kagome perguntou, esquecendo-se completamente de que deveria estar ligando para Inuyasha.

– Tem, na chaleira. 'Tá na pia. – Rin apontou com o biscoito que estava em sua mão.

Kagome levantou-se para pegar uma xícara e encher de chá, depois voltou a sentar-se no mesmo lugar, deliciando-se dos biscoitos de chocolate e do chá que Rin tinha preparado.

– Sinceramente, essa combinação de biscoito de chocolate e chá não dá certo. – Kagome disse depois do quarto biscoito.

– Mesmo? – Rin perguntou, fitando-a pelo canto do olho.

– Hey, por que você não vai com a gente? – Kagome opinou. – Vamos, Rin, você 'tá aí sem fazer nada.

Que ótima proposta era aquela para a mente de Rin, só que se aceitasse, certamente acabaria encontrando com Kohaku, claro que não tinha nada demais naquele fato, eles eram amigos, mas, com Kagome por perto, isso podia complicar bem mais do que parecia ser.

– Iie. – Rin respondeu, pegando mais um biscoito. – Eu só estou dando um tempo aqui, tenho que estudar. Vou dar uma arrumada rápida na casa e depois vou terminar meu trabalho. Ainda tenho que fazer mais pesquisas para essa semana. Realmente, não tem condições.

– Bom, tudo bem então. – Kagome disse, parecendo finalmente derrotada. – Eu e a Sango vamos agora para a casa do Inuya… opa.

– O que foi? – Rin perguntou ao ver a reação estranha da prima, ela parara de falar de repente.

– AHH, KAMI-SAMA! Eu tenho que ligar para o Inuyasha! – Kagome disse, levantando-se de vez e batendo na mesa.

Rin levantou a sua xícara de chá para que não derramasse, tal como aconteceu com a de Kagome. O líquido quente bateu nas pernas de Kagome quando a xícara virou com a pancada na mesa.

– ITAI! – ela gemeu, apressando-se em pegar o primeiro pedaço de pano que encontrasse na frente para limpar o estrago que estava queimando em sua pele.

– Kagome… esse é o pano de prato! – Rin disse ao ver a prima limpar as pernas com o pano úmido.

– Ah, não tem importância, eu coloco pra lavar depois. – Kagome disse de maneira apressada, dirigindo-se para a saída da cozinha. – Eu tenho que ligar para Inuyasha.

– Quer que eu prepare alguma coisa pra vocês comerem? – Rin perguntou educadamente.

– Iie, arigatou, Rin-chan, mas estamos atrasadas, vamos direto para lá… a gente come alguma coisa quando sair. – Kagome disse, desaparecendo de vista logo em seguida.

– Hai. – Rin respondeu para si mesma porque que a prima tinha sumido.

Ela voltou a atenção para o seu livro e continuou a leitura, um dia ainda terminaria aquele título de Doyle, claro, considerando-se o fato de só ter umas 200 páginas.

Quando Sango e Kagome foram sair de casa já passava de meio-dia. Elas ficavam andando de um lado para outro da casa atrás de sandálias, roupas, acessórios, bolsas entre outras coisas que precisavam para sair de casa. Contudo, finalmente conseguiram sair de casa e Rin fechou a porta quando elas se foram.

– Ah… – suspirou demoradamente encostada à porta de entrada. – E o que eu faço agora? Num fim de semana, sem trabalho nenhum pra fazer… acho que vou assistir tevê.

Ela seguiu na direção da sala de estar e jogou-se no sofá, ligando a televisão e passando os canais seguidamente até encontrar algo de seu agrado.

Enquanto isso, Kagome e Sango estavam indo para a casa de Inuyasha para encontrá-lo e também Miroku. Quando chegaram lá, passava de 12h30min, ou seja, estavam mais de uma hora atrasadas. Chegando na enorme casa, foram recebidas por uma das empregadas, que guiou-as até a sala de estar gentilmente, indo chamar os rapazes logo em seguida.

– Ahh, estou morrendo de fome. – Kagome disse, sentando-se num dos sofás para esperar Inuyasha e Miroku.

– Eu também, K-chan. – Sango completou. – Nós precisamos ir direto para algum lugar e almoçar.

– Concordo plenamente. – Kagome disse, suspirando em seguida.

– Vocês estão MUITO atrasadas, sabiam? – era a voz de Inuyasha que se pronunciava atrás delas.

Kagome e Sango se levantaram e viraram para encararem os namorados que acabavam de entrar na sala.

– Não reclama, Inuyasha. – Kagome disse. – Tivemos alguns problemas com o despertador, só isso.

– É isso mesmo. – Sango concordou com a amiga.

Nessa hora Sesshoumaru estava descendo as escadas e sequer lançou um olhar para as visitas, ou para o irmão, pretendia passar direto por eles sem dar um "oi" sequer. Estava com fome e entediado, pois ficara a manhã inteira desde que acordara trancafiado em seu quarto, tentando voltar a dormir, e quando finalmente decidia sair dele para agir como uma pessoa normal, descobria que tinha visitas em sua casa.

– Então vamos indo. Eu 'tô morrendo de fome. – Kagome disse segurando a mão de Inuyasha e puxando-a, também não deu muito valor à presença de Sesshoumaru. Era comum encontrar com ele casualmente na casa do noivo.

– Hey, calma. – Inuyasha disse diminuindo o passo. – Você por acaso não tomou café da manhã hoje, não foi?

– Não. – Kagome respondeu de uma vez. – Estou morrendo de fome.

– E a sua prima, ela não vinha com a gente? – Inuyasha perguntou e Sesshoumaru pareceu parar para ouvir, quando estava prestes a entrar na sala de jantar, paralela à sala onde eles estavam, mas os presentes também não notaram aquele simples detalhe.

– Não. Você esqueceu que ela disse que tinha que estudar? – Kagome respondeu, irritada com a demora. Sesshoumaru continuou seu caminho depois da resposta da morena, como se ao menos tivesse parado. – Inuyasha, vamos logo embora, eu estou morrendo!

– _Parece que o apetite de Inuyasha contagiou Kagome._ – Sango comentou apenas para seu namorado.

– _É, é melhor que tenha sido o apetite mesmo…_ – Miroku disse com seu habitual tom malicioso. – _Ou Kagome-san deve estar com alguma coisa a mais para ter tanta fome._

– _Miroku! Não pense besteiras!_ – Sango criticou, beliscando o braço dele de leve.

– Itai, Sangozinha! – Miroku reclamou mesmo assim do beliscão dela.

– Vocês dois, vamos andando. – Kagome chamou-os, ainda puxando Inuyasha para fora da casa.

– Hai, hai. – Sango e Miroku responderam ao mesmo tempo, acompanhando o outro casal.

Enquanto os quatro saíam da enorme casa, Sesshoumaru estava esperando que servissem o seu almoço, mas antes de começar a comer, Izayoi chegou e sentou-se em seu lugar habitual na mesa, ao lado direito de Sesshoumaru, que costumava sentar sozinho num dos extremos.

– Ahh, será que posso acompanhá-lo no almoço? – Izayoi perguntou, sentando.

– Pensei que já tivesse almoçado. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente, mas não num tom de negação.

– Iie. – Izayoi respondeu. – Estava resolvendo problemas da empresa, nada demais, mas ainda assim tomam meu tempo. Como está? Você demorou um bocado para se levantar hoje. Achei estranho quando saiu da mesa na noite passada.

– Só estava cansado. – Sesshoumaru repetiu o que dissera na noite passada. – Por isso dormi demais hoje. – mentiu.

– Ah, entendo. – Izayoi disse. – Você pretende sair hoje?

– Iie. – Sesshoumaru respondeu.

– Vai ficar o dia todo trancado nessa casa enorme? – Izayoi perguntou encenando incredulidade.

Sesshoumaru nada respondeu.

– Bom, eu recomendo que você saia um pouco. – Izayoi disse, tirando os cotovelos da mesa para que uma empregada colocasse o seu prato e a outra trouxesse a comida.

– Talvez. – disse simplesmente, começando a sua refeição. Nem sequer encarava Izayoi direito.

Enquanto Sesshoumaru e Izayoi degustavam de sua refeição, Rin estava indecisa dentro de sua casa sobre o que fazer para conseguir almoçar. Pensava se teria paciência para preparar a comida, ou se era melhor sair e lanchar alguma coisa.

Depois de muito tempo resolvendo esse grande dilema – cinco minutos –, adiantou-se até seu quarto para pegar a toalha, tomar um banho, que por sinal ainda não tinha tomado desde que acordara, e sair para poder se alimentar decentemente. Qualquer coisa que tivesse doce ou massa seria bem-vinda, era difícil engordar mesmo… e Kagome não estaria perto dela para reclamar.

Às vezes, se perguntava se Kagome estava se formando em nutricionismo ou medicina, mesmo que para ela parecesse a mesma coisa. De um jeito ou de outro, Kagome adorava implicar com a sua alimentação "_largada"_.

Depois de colocar uma calça jeans e uma camisa de alças, pegou o seu sobretudo habitual, leve e bonito numa cor preta, pendurou-o sobre a bolsa e saiu de casa, levando uma bolsa de carregar de lado, com o seu livro dentro, talvez arrumasse algum lugar tranqüilo onde pudesse ler, planejava passar em algum parque para passar um tempo… ficar trancada dentro de casa não era bem o seu forte.

Apenas por volta das duas da tarde Rin viu-se livre para poder terminar a sua leitura, andou um pouco pela calçada depois de sair da lanchonete – tinha comido realmente bastante –, e parou num parque conhecido, que ficava a caminho de sua casa, mas ainda assim muito longe. Era um ambiente calmo, tinha poucas pessoas transitando, era longe do centro da cidade e do tráfego era realmente um ótimo lugar para descansar. Tinham algumas árvores ao longo do parque e um gramado bem verde.

O tempo fechado dava uma beleza diferente ao lugar, teve a impressão que as nuvens apareceram apenas quando ela saiu de casa. O dia tinha amanhecido claro, será que era alguma punição por ela ter mentido sobre ir estudar e estar indo para um parque simplesmente ler? Ignorou a resposta. Parou quase no centro do parque e sentou-se num dos bancos vazio. Cruzou as pernas sobre o banco numa posição de lótus um tanto quanto desleixada, abriu a bolsa e depois de colocar os óculos, pegou o livro que pretendia terminar de ler ainda naquele ano.

Finalmente parecia que nada poderia interrompê-la ou atrapalhá-la. Talvez até desse para terminar de ler aquelas cem páginas rapidinho e voltar para casa bem antes do jantar, mas seus sonhos foram simplesmente destroçados quando ouviu uma voz pronunciar-se diante de si; estava com os olhos no livro.

– Não sabia que gostava de literatura ocidental… – a pessoa com voz masculina falou-lhe.

– Seria um tanto quanto besta se não gostasse, é realmente muito boa… – Rin respondeu com seu habitual costume de não erguer a cabeça para ver com quem falava, mas quem quer que fosse talvez partisse se ela continuasse a ignorá-lo.

– Já estão pedindo leituras de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle no curso de Direito? – o tom que ele usava era de certa maneira um tanto quanto sarcástico.

– É claro que não! Não seja bes… – antes de terminar a frase ela tinha fechado o livro de modo impaciente e erguido a cabeça para se deparar com o mesmo homem que encontrara no dia anterior, e que se propusera a cuidar dos pontos de seu ferimento. Levou a mão rápida e instintivamente à boca, contendo o insulto que quase proferira contra Sesshoumaru. – Se-Sesshoumaru-sama?!

Ele mantinha uma das mãos no bolso de sua calça e a outra pendia normalmente ao lado do corpo. Vestia uma camisa de algodão, milagrosamente sem botões, apenas com as mangas compridas.

– O-o que faz aqui? – ela perguntou sem se conter.

– O mesmo que você. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

– Está lendo? – ela perguntou, sorrindo da própria pergunta.

– Só _descansando_… – ele respondeu.

– Oh, sim, claro. – Rin falou de uma só vez. – Não imaginei que fosse do tipo de pessoa que pára para descansar.

– Ao contrário do que Inuyasha costuma _comentar_ sobre mim… ainda sou um humano. – ele respondeu à pergunta dela com certa ironia, o que a fez sorrir. Tinha certeza que mais uma vez ela esquecera completamente que estava com óculos. Não sabia por que ela se incomodava tanto quando ele a via de óculos.

– Claro que você é… – Rin disse dando de ombros e depois completou. – Não é? – viu a expressão impassível dele e balançou a cabeça levemente. – Ignore isto.

– Acho que sim… – ele apenas respondeu quando ela tinha ignorado a própria observação.

– Certamente. – ela disse mais uma vez e sem ter o que conversar exatamente, falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. – Vo-você não quer sentar?

– Não. – Sesshoumaru respondeu. – Só quero caminhar…

– Ahn… certo. Okay. – Rin concordou, sentindo-se um pouco decepcionada com a resposta. Talvez fosse algum tipo de indireta que significasse que ele não queria ficar perto dela.

– Você me acompanharia? – ele perguntou notando o semblante dela com sua resposta anterior. A garota olhou para ele com os olhos um tanto quanto arregalados.

– Ir com você? – ela perguntou de uma maneira divertidamente incrédula. Sesshoumaru apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação. – Claro! – ela mesma não notou a empolgação com que falava, levou ambas as mãos à boca, aquilo estava virando um hábito. Encarou-o de sobrancelhas erguidas e rapidamente corrigiu sua expressão. – Ahn, quero dizer… eu adoraria.

Ela levantou-se para poder acompanhá-lo, guardou o livro na bolsa, o sobretudo continuava pendurado lá, e quando ia se levantar, percebeu que a caixa onde guardava os óculos estava vazia. Subitamente um rubor surgiu em sua face e retirou os óculos rapidamente, de costas para Sesshoumaru e guardou-os na bolsa. Por que ele sempre tinha que vê-la com óculos?! Ela odiava usar óculos, mais ainda que a vissem com eles, e principalmente Sesshoumaru! Ela ficava terrível com eles!

– Ahn, podemos ir. – ela disse fechando a bolsa finalmente.

– Eu pensei que você estaria estudando agora. – foi a primeira coisa que Sesshoumaru falou, olhando para o caminho diante de si.

– Como sabia disso? – Rin perguntou de maneira curiosa.

– Escutei a sua prima falando com Inuyasha hoje. – ele respondeu, ainda olhando para frente.

– Bom, não é bem a minha culpa. – Rin começou um tanto constrangida por ter sido _pega_. – Ela queria que eu encontrasse com um garoto mais novo que eu… ela é um pouco louca. Então… eu menti. Não achei nenhuma outra saída.

– Claro. – Sesshoumaru concordou. Às vezes não tinha saída melhor que mentir, não era?

– E você? – Rin perguntou, olhando para ele enquanto caminhavam nas ruas do parque.

– Como assim? – perguntou sem entender o sentido da pergunta.

– O que decidiu sobre a viagem? – ela perguntou de uma vez e agora olhava para frente, assim como ele. – Eu o verei lá? _Se divertindo?_

– Acho que não é uma má idéia. – mesmo com seu tom impassível… não fazia diferença, ele estava respondendo, não? E melhor, ele estava conversando! Sesshoumaru nunca falava muita coisa pelo que ela sabia.

– Mesmo?! – mais uma vez a garota não conteve a empolgação. – Er… digo… você vai?

– Eu acho que preciso descansar. – ele disse passando a mão nos cabelos, estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça de novo.

– Você está bem? – Rin perguntou percebendo uma leve mudança no semblante sempre sério dele.

– Estou. – ele disse simplesmente, mas a dor de cabeça estava aumentando.

– Oh, está começando a chuviscar. – Rin disse, notando algumas finas gotas de água que caíam na sua pele. – Acho melhor nos apressarmos, o tempo não parece muito bom.

Ele apenas concordou com um movimento de cabeça e eles apressaram um pouco o passo, em menos de um minuto a chuva começou a ficar pior. As pessoas ao redor já começavam a correr até suas casas ou seus carros. Rin estava ficando encharcada, assim como o seu acompanhante. Estavam passando por baixo de uma das árvores no percurso, pretendendo se molhar menos, mas a árvore não ajudou muito com as folhas escassas que ainda tinha, estavam se molhando tanto quanto sem a proteção da planta.

– É bom corrermos se não quisermos pegar uma gripe. – Rin disse, virando o rosto para poder encarar Sesshoumaru ao seu lado, notou a maneira estranha como ele pressionava os olhos fechados, tinha parado de andar, e levara a mão à testa, massageando as têmporas. – Sesshoumaru-sama…? Você está mesmo bem?

Sesshoumaru não estava escutando muita coisa além da chuva que caía cada vez pior, sua cabeça latejava e o barulho parecia ter aumentado de volume.

– Sesshoumaru-sama?! – Rin chamou-o mais uma vez, virando de frente para ele, levou sua mão até tocar o braço esquerdo dele. – Você está bem?! – repetiu a pergunta com mais ênfase.

Mais uma vez ele não respondeu; uma de suas mãos ainda encobria os olhos fechados. Rin estava ficando nervosa com a reação dele. O que será que tinha de errado com ele? Ele não falava nada! Aquilo a deixava realmente apreensiva… não poder fazer nada. Sentiu quando ele levantou a mão direita, que não cobria os olhos e segurou o braço dela, pressionando levemente, como se quisesse se livrar de alguma dor.

– Sesshoumaru-sama! O que está acontecendo?! – ela perguntou mais uma vez… não houve resposta. Sentiu a mão que segurava o seu braço afrouxar e em seguida, ele estava cedendo ao peso do próprio corpo, sobre seus pés.

Rin não conseguiu ter nenhuma reação para ajudá-lo, apenas viu quando o corpo do homem caiu inerte para trás, batendo a cabeça no tronco da árvore, até pender para frente e ficar estendido de bruços no chão.

– Sesshoumaru-sama!!! – ela se abaixou rapidamente, tirando a bolsa e largando ao lado do corpo.

Sentou-se sobre os joelhos ao lado dele, erguendo a cabeça dele até apoiá-la em suas pernas, tirando os cabelos molhados da frente do rosto dele.

– Kami-sama! O que você tem, Sesshoumaru-sama? Por favor, acorda! – ela chamava-o, preocupada.

A chuva estava piorando e ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo com Sesshoumaru para que ele desmaiasse daquele jeito… eles precisavam de ajuda. Ele ainda tinha batido com a cabeça naquele tronco. Examinou a cabeça dele e viu um pequeno filete de sangue escorrendo, mas não era nada grave, graças aos deuses.

– Kami… se você ficar nessa chuva vai acabar adoecendo! – ela nem ao menos pensava em si mesmo, ela também acabaria ficando doente se ficasse mais tempo ali, ao lado dele, mas não ia deixá-lo sozinho e tampouco tinha forças para carregá-lo até um abrigo.

Olhou em volta em busca de ajuda, mas as pessoas tinham corrido fugindo da chuva, eles estavam mais para o centro do parque, se tivesse alguém, talvez na rua, mas ela não o deixaria naquele estado sozinho.

Pegou a sua bolsa e vasculhou pelo celular, tirou-o de lá, usando seu livro para protegê-lo da chuva e discou o número de Inuyasha que estava armazenado na memória. Por um grande azar, o celular do outro estava desligado.

– Kuso! – reclamou consigo mesma. – Onde anda o seu irmão quando preciso dele?!

A resposta veio à sua cabeça como a chuva que caía no momento. Ele estava certamente na companhia de Kagome em algum lugar qualquer. Discou o número da prima, já decorado e esperou por um momento. Depois de três toques, alguém finalmente atendeu.

– _Moshi-moshi?_ – Kagome falava ainda num tom baixo, quase sussurrado, e tinha um barulho ao fundo.

– Kagome, você ainda está com Inuyasha? – Rin perguntou apressada.

– _Hai… estamos no cinema_. – a outra respondeu.

– Pede pra ele vir aqui, agora! – Rin disse apreensiva.

– _Aqui onde? Onde você está? _– Kagome perguntou ainda num tom de voz baixo e ao mesmo tempo preocupado. – _E que som é esse?_ – certamente ela ouvira o som da chuva que ficava pior.

– Estou no Parque das Sakura's… – Rin respondeu. – Você sabe qual é! Sesshoumaru-sama está mal. Ele desmaiou, preciso de ajuda… rápido.

– _Como assim o Sesshoumaru está mal?! Desde quando você está com o Sesshoumaru?! – _Kagome perguntou um tanto quanto desconcertada.

– K-chan, por favor, não pergunte nada. – Rin disse tentando conter a paciência, ainda protegendo o celular da chuva com o livro. – Está chovendo, estou toda encharcada e com frio. Eu explico tudo depois! Por agora, saiba que Sesshoumaru-sama está aqui comigo, ele passou mal e desmaiou. Eu preciso de ajuda rápido!

– _Claro…_ – Kagome concordou mais atenta. – _Estamos indo agora mesmo!_

Kagome guardou o celular na bolsa e Inuyasha que estava ao seu lado, chamou a sua atenção.

– O que foi? Quem era? – perguntou curioso.

– Era a Rin, nós temos que ir. – Kagome disse, arrumando a bolsa nas costas para poder sair.

– Por quê? – Inuyasha perguntou de maneira confusa.

– Ela disse que o Sesshoumaru-sama desmaiou num parque… está chovendo e ela precisa de ajuda. – Kagome disse, levantando-se. – Vamos!

– Sesshoumaru? – Inuyasha perguntou. – O que ele estava fazendo lá?

– Eu não faço idéia, mas ainda assim, é melhor irmos logo. – Kagome disse apreensiva, Inuyasha levantou-se rapidamente, finalmente esquecendo a parte de Sesshoumaru estar num parque e dando atenção à parte de ele estar desmaiado.

– Hey, aonde vocês vão? – Sango perguntou ao ver que eles tinham se levantado. Miroku virou o rosto para observá-los.

– Depois eu te falo. – Kagome disse. – Temos que nos apressar. Até mais tarde.

– Até. – Sango ainda falou antes de a amiga e o noivo seguirem para a porta de saída. – O que será que deu neles?

– Hum… eles devem estar indo para um lugar mais _interessante…_ – Miroku disse com sua habitual malícia. – Acho que devíamos ir também, Sangozinha!

– Miroku! – Sango o repreendeu. – Pode ser alguma coisa séria, sabia?! Assista ao filme!

Quando Rin desligou o celular, sem se despedir ao menos, jogou-o dentro da bolsa e pegou o sobretudo que tinha levado pendurado na bolsa. Estava todo molhado, mas ainda assim, colocou sobre o corpo de Sesshoumaru. Talvez pudesse protegê-lo mais da chuva… quanto a ela… parecia ter esquecido de si mesma ao ver o estado do outro.

– _Não se preocupe Sesshoumaru-sama… vai ficar tudo bem… eu espero._ – ela sussurrou consigo mesma, afastando mais fios de cabelos que insistiam em esconder o rosto dele. – _Que Kagome e Inuyasha cheguem logo… Kami-sama._

**Final do Capítulo Seis**

**Yo, minna!**

**Eu nem demorei muito dessa vez… u.u não sejam tão impacientes xDD**

**Bom, esse capítulo está sendo postado como o meu presente de natal para vocês! \o/ Espero que aproveitem… amanhã vai ser meu vestibular e eu tenho que ir dormir… portanto não farei uma nota grande.**

**Estou postando agora por que viajarei no natal, quando eu voltar, verei quando publicarei o próximo cap.**

**Agradeço a todos os que acompanham a fic até agora e principalmente aos que se deram ao trabalho de comentar, seus comentários me deixam muito feliz.**

**Obrigada **_Hiwatari Satiko, -Nay Black-, mylle (imouto maluca xD), Hinata-chan, HIME RIN (ainda pensarei se você vai continuar de castigo… evil smile), Prica-chan, Sah Rebelde, Sakura-monstrenga, Gheisinha Kinomoto (tudo bem eu perdôo XD), Caroline, Palas Lis (eu desculpo você sim, sabe que Mitz-chan ama muito você. xD/), Míh \o, Rin Nana-chan._

**Mais uma vez obrigada pelos reviews! São muito importantes…**

**Ah, a pergunta que não quer calar: **Sesshoumaru está ou não doente?

**Bom, o que vocês acham? Vão ter que esperar a resposta em algum cap, pelo menos a resposta concreta se ele está ou não está doente.**

**Então, obrigada pela atenção e até a próxima! Se acham que o capítulo merece mais reviews… adorarei recebê-las!**

**Sore Ja!**


	7. Homem ou Imagem?

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Sacrifícios Para Amar**

**Capítulo Sete: Homem ou Imagem?**

**Dedicado à Shampoo-chan e Palas Lis**

* * *

_**Revisado por Palas Lis; Já sabe que a amo XD**_

* * *

Rin não soube exatamente quanto tempo se passou desde que desligara o celular até Kagome chegar ao local que ela indicara, mas não estava dando a mínima importância. Sesshoumaru continuava inconsciente, Kagome e Inuyasha foram correndo na direção deles. 

– Rin! Você está bem?! – Kagome perguntou, preocupada.

– Hai… – Rin respondeu, ainda abraçando o próprio corpo. – Quem não está é Sesshoumaru-sama, precisamos tirá-lo dessa chuva antes que ele fique doente.

– E você também! – Kagome disse indo até ela.

Inuyasha foi até o corpo inerte do irmão e ergueu-o passando um dos braços dele por trás do pescoço, Sesshoumaru era realmente grande e pesado. Kagome apressou-se em ajudá-lo, para que pudessem levá-lo até o carro.

Colocaram Sesshoumaru no banco traseiro e Rin sentou-se lá também; a cabeça de Sesshoumaru repousava mais uma vez em seu colo. Inuyasha acelerou o carro na direção de sua casa.

– O que aconteceu afinal, Rin? – Kagome perguntou. – Como encontrou Sesshoumaru-sama?

– Eu saí para almoçar e depois parei aqui por uns instantes… – Rin começou, mas foi interrompida por um espirro.

– Nossa, você está ficando gripada. – Kagome constatou, olhando para a outra no banco de trás. – Como a sua saúde pode ser tão frágil?

– Eu estou bem, Kagome. – Rin respondeu. – Bom… enquanto eu estava lá, encontrei com Sesshoumaru-sama, nós andamos um pouco, mas aí começou a chover e ele começou a ficar estranho também. De repente ele acabou desmaiando… bateu a cabeça na árvore quando caiu, deve ser por isso que ainda está inconsciente.

– Mas você não sabe por que ele desmaiou? – Kagome perguntou. – Não é normal uma pessoa desmaiar por nada…

– Iie. – Rin disse simplesmente. – Ele parecia estar sentindo dor… e apagou. Como daquela vez no acidente de carro.

– Seu irmão está doente, Inuyasha? – Kagome perguntou para o homem ao seu lado, que dirigia estranhamente calado todo aquele tempo.

– Iie. – Inuyasha respondeu depois de alguns segundos, como se estivesse associando a pergunta ou repensando na resposta. – Ele não tem comido direito… Kaa-san sempre reclama com ele, e anda estressado demais. Deve ter sido por isso.

– Realmente. – Kagome concordou, olhando para o rapaz de maneira intrigada.

Inuyasha continuava de olhos fixos na rua, através do pára-brisa.

Apenas cerca de cinco minutos depois eles chegaram à mansão da família Taisho. Inuyasha chamou alguns empregados da casa para ajudarem-no com o corpo do irmão e levarem para o quarto dele, onde poderia descansar e se recuperar e, possivelmente, acordar ainda naquele dia. Tanto Rin quanto Kagome e Inuyasha acompanharam o caminho.

Os homens que Inuyasha chamou, deixaram Sesshoumaru no quarto e desceram, deixando apenas os três no lugar.

– Eu vou descer e mandar preparar alguma coisa para você beber Rin. – Inuyasha disse, andando até a porta. – Eu posso levar vocês para casa depois.

– Hai, arigatou. – Rin agradeceu, Inuyasha estava parecendo realmente um cavalheiro.

Rin estava enrolada com uma toalha que uma das empregadas tinha lhe entregue a mando do noivo de Kagome.

– Temos que ir para casa para que você descanse, Rin. Se ficar muito tempo assim vai acabar pegando uma pneumonia, e não uma gripe. – Kagome avisou.

– Hai. – Rin respondeu. – Parece que está tudo bem aqui mesmo… não vou poder fazer nada de qualquer jeito.

– Eu vou lá embaixo falar com Inuyasha, volto num instante, ou você vai comigo? – Kagome perguntou, olhando de relance para a cama onde Sesshoumaru estava deitado, Rin olhava para o mesmo lugar, só que fixamente.

– Eu vou ficar só mais uns minutos, desço daqui a pouco para podermos ir. – Rin avisou.

– Tudo bem então. – Kagome disse saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Rin olhou de soslaio para a porta, como que para ter certeza de que estava fechada. Depois de certificar-se, voltou à atenção para Sesshoumaru. Andou lentamente cobrindo em pouco tempo à distância do lugar em que estava até a cama. Esticou o braço demoradamente até alcançar aqueles mesmos fios de cabelo que insistiam em cobrir aquela expressão tão serena. Relutou por um segundo, mas aproximou o rosto, até seus lábios tocarem a testa dele, num sinal de cuidado e carinho.

Afastou-se, com receio de que alguém visse, ou que o próprio Sesshoumaru acabasse acordando de seu sono e, antes de sair do quarto, falou diretamente com ele.

– Agora você vai ficar bem… – sorriu e se afastou da cama, mas antes de chegar à porta, alguém a tinha aberto.

– Oh, Rin-chan… não sabia que estava aqui. – aquela mulher de aparência jovial certamente era a mãe de Inuyasha. Ela tinha uma expressão bem preocupada em seu rosto e ficou mais ainda quando fitou o enteado estendido na cama, inconsciente.

– Ahn, eu já estou de saída. – Rin disse, dirigindo-se para a porta, mas sua atenção foi chamada pela voz de Izayoi.

– Arigatou, Rin-chan. – ela disse, fazendo Rin surpreender-se com a atitude dela. Por que estaria agradecendo-a? – Eu soube que você ficou com Sesshoumaru e pediu ajuda, se não estivesse lá, acho que Sesshoumaru estaria em péssimas condições agora.

– Ah… não tem problema. – Rin sorriu-lhe. – Espero que ele melhore logo, assim poderá descansar na viagem para Kyoto.

– Oh… – Izayoi nem imaginava que ele tinha se decidido quanto àquele fato, mas sorriu para Rin. – Sim, ele ficará.

– Er… Izayoi-san, a senhora sabe o que Sesshoumaru-sama tem? – Rin perguntou antes de sair do quarto. – Inuyasha disse que ele não tem se alimentado direito… ele está doente?

– Ah, não precisa usar o "-san". – Izayoi sorriu para a garota mais uma vez. – E me chame de você, não sou tão velha assim. Bom, acho que Inuyasha está certo. Sesshoumaru tem andando um tanto quanto estressado nesses últimos tempos, não toma cuidado com a própria saúde e tem se alimentado mal, por isso está nessas condições.

– Oh, sim. – Rin concordou e em seguida foi inevitável espirrar. – Gomen.

– Você está gripada… por conta da chuva, não é? – Izayoi perguntou.

– Não se preocupe com isso. – Rin disse, sorrindo para a mulher. – Eu preciso ir agora, Inuyasha ficou de me levar em casa, e Kagome também.

– Certo. – Izayoi concordou. – Até outro dia, Rin-chan.

– Ja ne, Izayoi-sa… er… Izayoi. – Rin corrigiu o modo como iria chamá-la. – Ah, e quando Sesshoumaru-sama acordar, pode dizer que lhe desejo melhoras?

– Oh, sim… direi com certeza. – Izayoi disse, quando Rin seguiu até a porta e despediu-se com um último aceno breve.

Izayoi sorriu mais uma vez e foi até a cama onde seu enteado estava deitado. Sentou-se no canto da cama e retirou os cabelos de cima do rosto dele, colocando a mão em sua testa, a temperatura dele estava normal pelo visto.

– Parece que você arrumou uma bela companhia, Sesshoumaru. – Izayoi disse para o filho inconsciente, sorrindo. – Fique bom logo, ela realmente gosta de você.

Izayoi tirou a mão da testa de Sesshoumaru, quando alguém bateu na porta delicadamente.

– Entre. – ela mandou.

Uma das empregadas apareceu, curvando-se para a sua patroa.

– Mandou chamar, Izayoi-san? – ela perguntou.

– Quero saber se chamaram algum médico. – Izayoi perguntou, ainda sentada no canto da cama em que Sesshoumaru estava deitado.

– Oh, sim, Izayoi-san. – a empregada respondeu. – Inuyasha-sama chamou assim que chegou em casa, ele deve estar a caminho.

– Tudo bem, pode ir. – Izayoi disse, mas antes da moça retirar-se ela voltou a falar: – Assim que ele chegar, mande-o vir aqui.

– Hai, Izayoi-san. Sumimasen. – ela disse saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Enquanto isso, Rin desceu as escadas na direção da sala, encontrou Kagome sentada ao lado de Inuyasha. Os dois conversavam alguma coisa qualquer, viraram-se para Rin quando ela apareceu.

– Ele ainda está inconsciente? – Kagome perguntou, com um tom preocupado.

– Hai. – Rin respondeu. – Izayoi-san está com ele agora.

– E você, como está? – Kagome perguntou mais uma vez.

– Estou bem, pare de se preocupar comigo. – Rin disse, ainda parada no mesmo lugar.

– Sumimasen, Inuyasha-sama. – uma empregada aparecera carregando uma bandeja em mãos, onde tinha uma xícara com alguma coisa fumegante.

– Tome, Rin, vai se sentir melhor. – Inuyasha disse indicando a xícara que a mulher trazia.

– Ah… hai. – Rin aceitou o chá que a moça lhe ofereceu e agradeceu antes que ela se retirasse. – Arigatou.

Rin tomou o chá que lhe fora oferecido. Era tão bom tomar um líquido quentinho daquele depois de ter passado todo aquele tempo na chuva, parecia estar ficando mais quente, diferente de seu corpo que estava completamente gelado.

– Então, é melhor irmos agora. – Inuyasha disse levantando-se e pegando as chaves do carro bem em cima da mesa de centro diante do sofá onde estivera ao lado de Kagome.

– É mesmo, vamos. – Kagome concordou. – Você precisa descansar, Rin.

– Certo. – Rin concordou e entregou a xícara à primeira empregada que apareceu.

Eles saíram e foram até o carro de Inuyasha, estacionado bem na frente da porta da mansão. Durante todo o percurso, o silêncio pairou entre o grupo, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Rin estava sentada no banco de trás, como de costume, e observava através da janela fechada. Ainda chovia lá fora, mas a chuva estava fraca. A cada gota que batia no vidro e escorria ela imaginava parecer com uma lágrima, só não soube por que aquela associação repentina no momento.

Ela sequer percebeu quando eles chegaram em casa e Inuyasha estacionou o carro para que pudessem descer. Ela simplesmente acenou para ele enquanto ia para a porta de entrada, Kagome ficou para despedir-se mais adequadamente. Inuyasha rodeou o carro e alcançou a noiva do outro lado.

– Se precisar de alguma coisa, sabe que pode me chamar. – Inuyasha disse, envolvendo-a pela cintura.

– Eu sei. – Kagome respondeu sorrindo. – E você também sabe onde me encontrar, caso precise.

Inuyasha sorriu com a resposta dela.

– Tem certeza de que seu irmão vai ficar bem? – Kagome perguntou preocupada, tanto como médica, como amiga.

– Vai, sim, não ligue para o Sesshoumaru… às vezes ele resolve _surtar_ e preocupar o resto das pessoas. – Inuyasha disse tratando o assunto com certa irrelevância.

– Espero que sim. – Kagome disse. – Então eu vejo você depois.

– Certo. – Inuyasha concordou. – Eu ligo pra você depois.

– Hai. – Kagome respondeu e beijou os lábios do homem diante de si, separando-se em seguida.

Ela seguiu para a entrada de casa, que Rin deixara aberta depois de entrar, enquanto Inuyasha ia para o lado do motorista em seu carro. Antes mesmo de Kagome fechar a porta, Inuyasha tinha acelerado e desaparecido rua acima.

Ela subiu as escadas, sabendo que Rin deveria estar em seu quarto. Acertou em cheio quando chegou lá e ela estava pegando a toalha para ir ao banheiro.

– Eu preciso de um banho. – Rin disse indo até a porta

– Claro que precisa. – Kagome disse. – Enquanto você toma banho eu vou preparar alguma coisa para você comer. Precisa se alimentar bem para que não pegue nenhuma doença mais grave.

– Certo. – Rin concordou e saiu na direção do banheiro, enquanto Kagome caminhava em direção completamente oposta para descer as escadas e chegar até a cozinha.

O tempo estava passando devagar naquela tarde de chuva, embora tudo aparentasse estar calmo, Izayoi estava realmente apreensiva por conta do médico que estava cuidando de Sesshoumaru naquele momento. Ela estava sentada na sala de estar, a espera de notícias.

Quando ele abriu os olhos, não reconheceu o ambiente de início, mas não demorou muito para associar, o problema era que não lembrava de estar ali minutos atrás, ele estivera num lugar aberto, verde… ao ar livre… e estivera também acompanhado. Atentou para a pessoa que estava ao seu lado quando escutou uma voz masculina se pronunciar em seu quarto.

– Ainda bem que acordou. – era uma voz certamente conhecida. Ele virou o rosto para encarar a pessoa que lhe acompanhava, estava sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama, com uma roupa totalmente branca.

– Hakudoushi? O que faz aqui? – perguntou, estranhando a presença do amigo no lugar.

– Eu vim cuidar de você, ora. – o outro falou de maneira irônica.

– Como eu cheguei aqui? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, recusando-se a levantar da cama, continuou deitado, desviou os olhos de Hakudoushi e fechou-os, com um braço sobre a testa.

– Eu não faço a mínima idéia. – ele respondeu. – Ligaram para o hospital, chamando um médico, de acordo com o seu irmão, tinha desmaiado e precisava de tratamentos.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado, finalmente lembrando do que tinha acontecido. Ele estivera caminhando com Rin, quando sentira aquela dor incômoda na cabeça e acabara apagando.

– Eu vim assim que soube. – Hakudoushi continuou, sabendo que não receberia nenhuma palavra de agradecimento ou qualquer outra coisa se ele não quisesse falar. – Ficou com um ferimento na cabeça também… mas foi apenas um corte leve. Izayoi-san está preocupada com você, está esperando notícias lá embaixo.

– Então vá e diga que estou bem. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente.

– Tem certeza que só quer que eu diga isso? – Hakudoushi perguntou, ao que recebeu um olhar reprovador de Sesshoumaru, beirando um olhar assassino. – Hai… já entendi. Você precisa descansar mais Sesshoumaru, para tentar evitar que isso aconteça de novo. E tome mais cuidado. Aconselharia algumas férias.

– Não se preocupe, se verá livre de mim em pouco tempo. – Sesshoumaru avisou com seu tom habitual indiferente. – Viajarei daqui a uma semana.

– Oh, isso é realmente uma boa notícia, não? – Hakudoushi sorriu do que ele acabara de falar. – E quem o teria convencido a sair de seu reduto de ignorância?

– Vá fazer seu trabalho e avisar aos outros que eu ainda não morri. – Sesshoumaru disse com seu tom totalmente ignorante.

– Tudo bem. – Hakudoushi concordou, levantando-se e pegando a sua maleta.

Saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Realmente Sesshoumaru estava precisando de umas férias… um lugar tão calmo quanto Kyoto, longe o suficiente de toda a agitação de Tokyo, o ajudaria a melhorar em breve.

Ele não teve muito tempo para descansar, quando escutou a porta se abrindo e dessa vez a voz de Izayoi se pronunciava.

– Como você está se sentindo, Sesshoumaru? – ela perguntou, indo até a cama e sentando-se no canto dela.

– Estou bem, Izayoi. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, tentando mostrar total paciência para com a mulher. Não queria que ela começasse a lhe falar para tomar cuidado com a saúde, se cuidar melhor, se alimentar melhor… blá, blá, blá. Ele sabia se cuidar muito bem… mas não foi nada disso que a ouviu pronunciar em seguida.

– Rin-chan lhe desejou melhoras. – Izayoi disse, conseguindo num instante que os olhos de Sesshoumaru se virassem para encará-la.

– Rin? Ela esteve aqui? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, não entendendo as próprias palavras. Estava com ela quando aconteceu, mas não tinha a mínima idéia do que acontecera depois.

– Claro que sim, quem você acha que ajudou a trazê-lo para casa? – Izayoi respondeu, mas Sesshoumaru continuou calado, apenas escutando o que ela tinha para dizer. – Ela ligou para o seu irmão e eles foram buscar vocês no parque. Ficou aqui por alguns minutos, mas depois teve de ir embora, não estava muito bem.

– O que ela tinha? – Sesshoumaru perguntou curioso.

– Acho que ela estava ficando gripada ou alguma coisa assim. – Izayoi comentou. – Ela ficou esperando na chuva, com você, esperando por Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru não falou nada e Izayoi sabia que ele não falaria de qualquer modo. Sorriu discretamente lembrando-se do que vira momentos antes de entrar no quarto do enteado para ver como ele estava… se Sesshoumaru estivesse consciente naquela hora, teria sido muito bom. Manteve-se em seu direito de silêncio, que ele descobrisse sozinho e talvez desse jeito tivesse finalmente uma vida completa.

– Você precisa descansar. – Izayoi levantou-se da cama. – E se alimentar também. Mandei prepararem alguma coisa para que comesse. Hakudoushi-sama me disse que estava precisando regular a sua alimentação e seu trabalho.

Sesshoumaru limitou-se a concordar com a cabeça. Izayoi não falou mais nada e retirou-se do quarto, deixando que o enteado pensasse consigo mesmo, algo no que Sesshoumaru certamente era mestre.

Ele fechou os olhos por uns segundos… Rin acabara ficando doente por causa dele. Será que ela estaria melhor? Ou teria piorado? Quanto tempo exatamente eles passaram debaixo de chuva? Apenas ao pensar naquele detalhe, percebeu que ainda chuviscava e os pingos de água batiam nas portas da sacada.

Se ela estaria melhor? Apenas ela e Kagome poderiam saber naquele momento, e certamente a resposta não era das melhores.

Depois de tomar o seu banho e comer uma comida saudável que Kagome lhe preparara, Rin foi direto para o quarto e adormeceu em pouco tempo. Sentia frio e permaneceu encoberta por um grosso edredom aconchegante. Kagome arrumou a casa e a cozinha, depois foi até o quarto de Rin e juntou alguns papéis que tinha em cima da escrivaninha no quarto da garota. Em seguida, caminhou até a cama onde Rin estava deitada e cobriu o resto do corpo dela, até então o edredom estava apenas cobrindo até sua cintura.

A pele dela estava um pouco quente, mas ainda não era algo com o que precisasse se preocupar. Observou a garota enferma por alguns minutos, sentada ao lado da cama. Fora realmente muito bom o que ela fizera por Sesshoumaru… era a segunda vez que ela cuidava dele, não era? Que ela o salvara da quase-morte. Pois Kagome não tinha dúvidas, se Sesshoumaru tivesse ficado todo aquele tempo desmaiado, debaixo de chuva, sem ninguém para ajudá-lo, e sem algo que o protegesse, como o sobretudo de Rin estava fazendo na hora que ela e Inuyasha chegaram… certamente ele não estaria em casa, são e salvo para contar a história.

Mas era engraçado, salvar Sesshoumaru parecia significar algo de ruim para ela. Da primeira vez ela fora atingida por um carro e por pouco não quebrou as costelas, o que a teria impedido de andar por alguns tempos. E agora, estava ficando doente por conta daquela chuva… que saúde a de Rin.

Afastou os cabelos da frente do rosto da garota, para que ela não ficasse suada. Mesmo que aparentasse estar com frio, seu corpo continuava quente, com febre. Kagome se levantou e estava indo para a porta, quando ouviu a voz de Rin se pronunciar de maneira inconsciente.

– Sesshoumaru-sama… vai ficar tudo bem…

Kagome sorriu largamente com o que tinha acabado de ouvir da prima, de maneira inconsciente, mas ainda assim válida.

– Não se preocupe, Rin, está tudo bem… graças a você. – Kagome disse antes de sair do quarto, sem ter certeza se ela teria ou não ouvido a sua voz e compreendido.

Assim que fechou a porta do quarto, escutou a campainha tocar. Correu até a entrada, descendo as escadas, rezando para que a pessoa do lado de fora não apertasse a campainha mais vezes e acabasse acordando Rin conseqüentemente.

– Já vou! – Kagome disse quando estava nos últimos degraus da escada.

Pulou os dois últimos e atendeu a pessoa na porta.

– Kagome, imaginei que estivesse em casa. – era Sango que estava lá, sozinha.

– Ah, oi, Sango. – Kagome a cumprimentou. – Entre. Onde está Miroku-sama? E Kohaku-kun? Vocês não iam encontrá-lo depois do cinema?

– Você quer dizer que "nós" íamos encontrá-lo, não é mesmo? – Sango corrigiu ao entrar na casa.

– Ah, problemas… – Kagome disse, seguindo com a amiga até a sala de estar e sentando-se num dos sofás, assim como Sango que se sentou no sofá bem à frente.

– Miroku me deixou aqui e depois foi para casa, tem que terminar um relatório, e como você e Inuyasha saíram mais cedo, decidimos ir também, vai facilitar para que ele termine o relatório. – Sango começou a explicar. – Quanto a Kohaku, ele me ligou e disse que não ia poder sair… disse que tinha que estudar, mas pela voz que eu escutei ao fundo, com certeza ele deveria estar estudando anatomia humana, se é que me entende.

– Oh, claro. – Kagome concordou, sorrindo da explicação de Sango.

– Bom, e então, por que você e o Inuyasha saíram bem no meio do filme? – Sango perguntou. – Aconteceu alguma coisa de grave?

– Ah, aconteceu uma bela bagunça… – Kagome disse, suspirando demoradamente e em seguida começando a contar a história toda.

Quando ela terminou de contar, Sango ainda estava calada, atenta ao que ouvira, talvez tentando associar os fatos.

– E Sesshoumaru? Como ele está? – Sango perguntou depois de ouvir o relato.

– Eu não sei, quando saímos de lá ele estava ainda inconsciente e estavam esperando pelo médico para tratar dele, mas Inuyasha me garantiu que ele vai ficar bem. – Kagome disse.

– E Rin? Está melhor? – Sango perguntou.

– Na verdade, não. – Kagome respondeu. – A saúde de Rin-chan é realmente fraca quando quer. E com a chuva que ela tomou, esperando por ajuda aquele tempo todo, acabou gripando. Espero que não passe de uma gripe para uma pneumonia.

– Kagome, não coloque pragas! – Sango a advertiu. – Rin-chan deve estar melhor amanhã mesmo.

– Sim, estará. – Kagome concordou sorrindo. – Você vai ficar aqui essa noite?

– Vou, sim, caso precisem de ajuda. – Sango disse. – Mas ainda estou me perguntando como Sesshoumaru-sama poderia ter desmaiado? Ele parece uma pessoa tão saudável e resistente…

– É, mas as aparências enganam. – Kagome afirmou. – Inuyasha mesmo que me disse que ele estava se alimentando mal e se estressando muito nesses últimos tempos. Isso pode acabar mexendo com a saúde de qualquer um.

– Tem razão. – Sango concordou com a amiga. – Nossa, eu nem tinha percebido que já está de noite.

– É mesmo. – Kagome constatou o mesmo fato que a amiga, olhando através da janela. – Eu vou preparar o jantar, você me ajuda?

– Claro, vamos. – Sango concordou, levantando-se tal como Kagome e ambas seguindo para a cozinha.

Elas passaram cerca de uma hora na cozinha, conversando e preparando a refeição. Kagome não chegou a tocar no assunto do que tinha ouvido Rin pronunciar de maneira inconsciente. Guardou aquilo apenas para si e talvez conversasse com Rin depois. Era interessante achar que Rin pudesse estar apaixonada pelo irmão mais velho de Inuyasha, e mais interessante ainda imaginar se aquela suposta paixão vinha de agora ou de mais tempo atrás.

– Kagome, está quase pronto. – Sango avisou, observando a comida no fogo. – Será que vai sair alguma coisa comestível daqui? – perguntou um tanto quanto cética.

– Deixa de besteiras, Sango. – Kagome reclamou do comentário dela, ao que a outra riu. – Eu vou lá em cima ver se a Rin está melhor para poder jantar com a gente.

– Certo. Não demorem que a comida já vai estar pronta. – Sango avisou.

– Hai, hai. – Kagome disse saindo da cozinha e dirigindo-se até as escadas para poder chegar ao quarto da outra.

Quando abriu a porta, viu que Rin ainda dormia tranqüilamente, parecia um anjo. Aproximou-se para chamá-la.

– Rin-chan… o jantar está pronto. – Kagome avisou se aproximando mais, mas ela não respondeu.

Com a proximidade, Kagome percebeu que ela respirava pela boca, como se estivesse cansada e não pudesse respirar pelo nariz. Também percebeu que estava mais suada. Sentou-se na cama ao lado dela e tocou sua testa. Não gostou nada do que sentiu.

– Kami-sama! – Kagome disse ao sentir a temperatura de Rin. – Você está ardendo em febre, Rin! Temos que fazer alguma coisa para tentar baixá-la. Rin, você está me ouvindo? Por favor, não me diga que acabou desmaiando também…

– Kagome? – era a voz de Rin, fraca, mas ainda assim presente. – O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Você está com febre Rin. – Kagome disse.

– Estou? – Rin questionou, com os olhos semi-cerrados. – Mas está fazendo frio aqui.

– Espere um pouco, vou buscar um remédio para você, para ver se abaixa essa febre. Se não resolver, teremos que chamar um médico. – Kagome disse.

Rin apenas concordou com a cabeça, voltando a fechar os olhos. Impressionantemente estava muito cansada. Aquele frio que sentia a fazia ficar com mais vontade de voltar a dormir, encoberta naquele edredom quentinho… sentia-se tão bem, exceto, é claro, pela fraqueza que tomava conta de seu corpo. Parecia que se quisesse não conseguiria ficar de pé, mas ainda assim era uma sensação agradável… não estava sentindo dor pelo menos. A única coisa chata era que seu nariz estava entupido.

Kagome desceu as escadas mais uma vez correndo, mas dessa vez não para atender à porta, mas para pegar água e um pano para colocar na testa de Rin e tentar diminuir a temperatura.

– Onde está Rin, K-chan? – Sango perguntou quando viu a amiga.

– Sango, por favor, leve uma vasilha com água fria para o quarto de Rin e um pano. Ela está com febre, temos que baixá-la. – Kagome avisou. – Eu vou pegar uns remédios enquanto isso.

– Ah, tudo bem. – Sango disse e sem mais questionamentos começou a buscar pelo que Kagome acabara de pedir, enquanto esta subia as escadas mais uma vez para pegar os remédios no banheiro.

Quando Kagome voltou para o quarto de Rin, Sango estava lá com a água e o lenço, passando sobre o rosto de Rin para que ajudasse com a febre. Tinha trazido também um copo de água para a outra beber.

– Aqui, Rin-chan, tome esses remédios, você logo vai se sentir bem. – Kagome estendeu os medicamentos para que Rin ingerisse e em seguida bebeu a água do copo que Sango trouxe.

– Arigatou, K-chan, Sango-chan. – Rin disse, voltando a deitar na cama. – Sinto muito pelo trabalho que estou dando.

– Você não está dando trabalho nenhum, Rin. – Sango falou antes de Kagome.

– Sango está certa. – Kagome concordou. – Apenas descanse para melhorar o quanto antes. Vamos deixar o seu jantar para quando você acordar e sentir-se melhor.

Rin apenas acenou a cabeça positivamente e fechou os olhos, não demorando muito tempo para cair no sono mais uma vez. Sango deixou o lenço molhado sobre a testa dela e saiu junto de Kagome, voltando para a cozinha para poder jantar.

– Só faltava uma dessas. – Kagome disse. – Rin não pode piorar. Espero que fique melhor logo.

– É irônico… – Sango disse, sentada na cadeira diante da cadeira de Kagome. – Ela tenta ajudar os outros e no final acaba se dando mal de algum jeito. Mas, como sempre, ela vai ficar bem. Com certeza uma gripe não pode derrubá-la.

– Você tem toda a razão. – Kagome concordou. – Logo, logo ela estará melhor que nunca. E nós poderemos fazer a nossa viagem para Kyoto. Nada melhor que descansar depois de uma semana agitada como essa.

– Com certeza. – Sango concordou.

Sango e Kagome terminaram a sua refeição e dirigiram-se até o quarto de Rin para ver como as coisas estavam. Ela estava dormindo, a febre ainda estava um pouco alta, mas dava sinais de que ia baixar. As duas saíram do quarto deixando Rin sozinha, desceram as escadas até a sala de estar, e nesse exato momento o telefone tocou.

– Moshi, moshi? – Kagome atendeu ao telefone.

– _Kagome? E então, como Rin está?_ – era a voz de Inuyasha do outro lado da linha.

– Ah, oi, Inuyasha. – Kagome o cumprimentou. – Rin acabou ficando com febre, mas está melhorando agora, não se preocupe.

– _Não precisa levá-la para um hospital?_ – Inuyasha perguntou.

– Iie, ela ficará bem. – Kagome respondeu. – Arigatou.

– _Tudo bem então… acho que não vamos nos encontrar amanhã, certo?_ – Inuyasha perguntou.

– Acho que Rin ficará melhor até amanhã, eu ligo para você de qualquer jeito. – Kagome disse. – Mas e o seu irmão, como está?

– _Já disse que ele não morre nem tão cedo._ – Inuyasha disse com desgosto do outro lado da linha. – _Ele está melhor que nunca, acredite._

– Que bom. – Kagome disse. – Então eu falo com você depois, Inu.

– _Hai. Ja ne._ – Inuyasha despediu-se dela e desligou o telefone assim que ela fez o mesmo.

– Como está o Sesshoumaru-sama? – Sango perguntou depois que Kagome desligou o telefone.

– Ele disse que está melhor que nunca. – Kagome respondeu dando de ombros. – Ele pode ficar mal, mas num instante se recupera pelo visto.

– Concordo. – Sango disse. – Eu estou ficando com sono, vou subindo para o quarto, você vai dormir também?

– É, acho que sim… o dia foi cansativo hoje. – Kagome concordou e mais uma vez elas estavam subindo as escadas.

Elas tinham perdido a conta do número de vezes que tinham subido e descido aquela escada só naquele dia, com certeza perderiam peso com aquele exercício de certa maneira involuntário.

Ao passo que Kagome e Sango subiam as escadas, Inuyasha desligara o telefone e rumara até a sala de estar, onde sua mãe estivera conversando com Sesshoumaru momentos atrás. Os dois ainda estavam lá, escutando algum tipo de musica instrumental que não fazia o estilo de Inuyasha. Vez ou outra trocavam algumas palavras, Izayoi tentava conversar, mas Sesshoumaru não conseguia oferecer mais que um monólogo. Muitas vezes ele oferecia bem menos que isso, nada mais que silêncio.

– Eu acabei de falar com a Kagome, kaa-san. – Inuyasha avisou para a sua mãe, jogando-se num dos sofás e deitando-se, colocando uma das pernas sobre os assentos vazios.

Sesshoumaru virou o rosto para o irmão mais novo, por que ele estaria contando a Izayoi que tinha acabado de falar com a noiva? O que tinha isso de importante para ser comentado, afinal? Apenas se Izayoi tivesse pedido alguma coisa com relação ao que Inuyasha acabava de falar. E isso se comprovou breve, quando ele escutou a resposta de Izayoi à pergunta do filho.

– E então, como está Rin-chan? – ela perguntou.

– Kagome disse que ela piorou… – Inuyasha falou, chamando a atenção de Sesshoumaru para o assunto. – Ela acabou ficando com febre, mas está melhorando.

– Está mesmo melhorando? – Izayoi perguntou, olhando de soslaio para Sesshoumaru, sem que ele percebesse. Ela viu que o mais velho parecia realmente ter prendido a atenção a algum assunto comentado entre o círculo familiar.

– De acordo com Kagome, está, sim. – Inuyasha respondeu. – Não se preocupe, kaa-san, Kagome está quase se formando em medicina, ela sabe o que fazer.

– Tem razão. – Izayoi concordou, levantando-se da poltrona na qual estava sentada. – Eu estou indo dormir agora, boa noite para os dois.

– Boa noite, kaa-san. – Inuyasha despediu-se.

Sesshoumaru ficou calado, estava pensativo, mas Izayoi não deu muita importância para o silêncio dele, percebendo que ele estava perdido em pensamentos. Por um lado achou que ele tivesse gostado de saber que Rin estava bem, melhorando, na verdade. Por outro, achou que ele estivesse talvez se culpando pelo atual estado dela, se bem que era muito difícil imaginar Sesshoumaru culpando-se por alguma coisa… exceto, é claro, pelo caso de seu pai.

– Kaa-san ficou muito preocupada com você hoje. – Inuyasha falou de repente, assim que sua mãe desapareceu de vista. Ainda assim ele não encarava Sesshoumaru, assim como ele não o encarava.

– Mais um motivo para você ficar de boca fechada. – Sesshoumaru falou. – Já disse para não se meter no que não é da sua conta… não vou repetir.

– Você devia pensar nos outros de vez em quando. – Inuyasha falou, parecia estar com raiva da atitude do outro.

– Preocupe-se com seu casamento. – Sesshoumaru disse levantando-se e seguindo pelas escadas até seu quarto, como Izayoi tivera feito momentos atrás, ele ia descansar.

Inuyasha certamente era muito infantil para entender qualquer coisa que ele fizesse ou deixasse de fazer… "Você devia pensar nos outros de vez em quando". _Humpft,_ ele não sabia de nada… e como um bom leigo, deveria ficar calado.

Assim como Izayoi estivera pensando, ele estava mais preocupado no momento com o estado da garota que cuidara dele. De acordo com o que lhe haviam contado, ela ficara ao lado dele, debaixo de chuva, todo aquele tempo, protegendo-o com o seu sobretudo. E, no final, ela que ficara doente.

Não devia estar pensando muito sobre isso, mas tinha que admitir que era a segunda vez que ela salvara a sua vida… e sem motivos óbvios. Ponderava consigo mesmo se deveria ou não ir pessoalmente ver como ela estava. Considerando-se o fato de que ela estava enferma por sua causa, aquilo seria considerado a decisão mais sensata a se tomar. Contudo, era tarde e ele estava cansado do dia que tivera, e ficar acordado por muito mais tempo iria acabar resultando em complicações que evitariam que ele alcançasse seu sono.

Por fim, decidiu-se por ir dormir. Veria como ela estava, mas não naquele dia, não naquela noite. No dia seguinte talvez, quando se sentisse melhor, e ela também.

Tomada a decisão de que deveria ceder a seu sono, Sesshoumaru caiu direto na cama e adormeceu em poucos segundos, enquanto tudo ainda estava muito bem.

Apenas por volta da meia-noite Rin acordou de seu sono. A casa estava toda escura e provavelmente Kagome e Sango deveriam estar dormindo. Ela acordou com fome, com o instinto de ir até a cozinha preparar alguma coisa. Ainda sentia fraqueza nas pernas, mas nada que pudesse impedi-la de andar. Sua febre estava bem mais baixa do que quando Kagome lhe dera os remédios, mas a garganta parecia estar doendo e não conseguia respirar direito pelo nariz, talvez mais um dos motivos que a faz acordar.

Foi até a cozinha e reparou que Kagome tinha deixado parte do jantar para ela, bastava esquentar no microondas e pronto. Enquanto a comida estava esquentando ela estava pensando se Sesshoumaru estaria melhor, e ainda intrigada com o que deveria haver de errado com ele.

Ela definitivamente não conseguia imaginá-lo como uma pessoa que desmaiava de fraqueza. Se fosse ela, seria algo até normal, mas Sesshoumaru? Era algo bem estranho, realmente. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu o _bip_ do microondas indicando que a comida estava pronta. Apressou-se em alimentar-se antes que caísse de fome. Não comia nada desde a hora do almoço, e aquilo era algo realmente preocupante.

Quando voltou para a cama, ainda não se sentindo totalmente recomposta, mas um pouco melhor. Passava-se de uma da manhã. Como o dia era domingo, poderia ficar dormindo até tarde sem mais preocupações. Porém, seus sonhos foram totalmente destroçados quando ouviu uma voz pronunciar-se no corredor, de maneira realmente alta para àquela hora da manhã.

– Kami, Kami, Kami!

Com toda a certeza do mundo aquela era a voz inconfundível de sua prima. A cabeça dela latejava de dor por ter acordado cedo – eram 10h30min.

Rin tentou permanecer na cama, tentando dormir mais uma vez, mas não adiantou muito, Kagome parecia andar de um lado para outro do corredor, e bem rápido, além de estar reclamando de algo que Rin não dava a mínima no momento. Sem alternativa, colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça e simplesmente ignorou.

Enquanto ela tentava voltar ao seu sono, sem sucesso, Kagome apressava-se para poder se arrumar e encontrar suas coisas dentro da enorme casa.

– K-chan! Quer parar de andar pra todo o lado?! – Sango foi a pessoa a implicar com a outra, depois que Kagome quase a atropelou pela terceira vez só naquela manhã.

– Eu tinha esquecido! – Kagome falou. – Esqueci completamente!

– Esqueceu de quê, criatura? – Sango perguntou ligeiramente irritada por ter que falar com a outra enquanto ela continuava a andar de um lado para outro, atrás do outro par da sandália.

– Eu marquei de me encontrar com umas colegas de classe hoje para fazer um trabalho e estudar para as provas. – Kagome descia as escadas, tentando colocar uma das sandálias.

– Mas hoje é domingo. – Sango lembrou o pequeno detalhe para Kagome.

– Eu sei! – a outra disse assim que colocou os pés no chão firme do térreo e conseguiu calçar a sandália. – Mas a maioria delas faz estágio de segunda a sábado, por isso ficou para hoje. Marcamos às 11h, chegarei atrasada.

– Ah… isso me lembra que tenho uma reportagem para entregar na redação onde faço estágio. – Sango disse com um dedo no queixo. – Era só para amanhã, mas se eu for hoje fico com uma preocupação a menos. Eu acho que vou com você, sim.

– Então se apresse, estou quase saindo. – Kagome avisou. – Só preciso recolher os livros.

– Tudo bem, estou indo.

Sango também se apressou para poder se arrumar a tempo de sair com a amiga, e agora era mais uma pessoa correndo de um lado para outro da casa, incomodando o "quase-sono" de Rin. Quando ambas estavam prontas, eram 10h53min.

– Vamos, não podemos perder mais tempo. – Kagome estava indo para a escada.

– Certo. – Sango concordou, seguindo-a.

– AHH! – Kagome parou de súbito e por pouco Sango não esbarrava nela, fazendo as duas caírem da escada.

– O que foi agora? – Sango perguntou recuperando-se do susto de cair daquela enorme escada.

– Rin! Tenho que ver como ela está e avisar que vou sair. – Kagome disse dando meia-volta e indo até o quarto de Rin. – Rin-chan? – ela abriu a porta antes mesmo de bater.

– Nee… nani? – Rin perguntou ao ouvir a voz da prima. Definitivamente aquele não era o dia para que ela pudesse dormir em paz.

– Você se sente melhor? – Kagome perguntou colocando a mão sobre a testa dela e notando que ainda estava um tanto quente, mas bem melhor que na noite anterior.

– Hai. – Rin respondeu. – Só um pouco de dor de cabeça. – ela mentiu, sua dor de cabeça estava a ponto de matá-la.

– Que bom. – Kagome disse, mais tranqüila. – Eu e Sango precisamos sair, mas voltamos assim que possível. O café da manhã está pronto.

– Não se preocupe comigo, vou ficar bem. – Rin avisou.

– Tudo bem então. Ja ne. – Kagome se despediu e saiu do quarto, seguindo com Sango até as escadas.

Elas praticamente desciam de dois em dois degraus, Kagome estava quase correndo dentro da casa. Sango tinha que se esforçar para alcançá-la e evitar cair no meio do caminho também. Quando Kagome chegou finalmente à porta, abriu-a de uma só vez para sair, sem se importar com o caminho à sua frente, infelizmente acabou batendo contra alguém e deu um passo para trás, quase caindo.

– Oh! Gomen… ah… Se-Sesshoumaru-sama? – Kagome notou de quem se tratava assim que ergueu a cabeça.

– Sesshoumaru-sama? – dessa vez Sango questionou, não entendendo bem o que o homem fazia parado ali. – Por que está aqui?

– Er… o que o traz aqui? – Kagome corrigiu a falta de educação do tom de Sango.

– Como está Rin? Inuyasha me disse que ela ficou doente. – ele impressionantemente falou mais que três palavras num diálogo com Kagome.

– Oh, claro. Ela está bem melhor, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Kagome respondeu com um sorriso. – Se quiser pode subir para falar com ela.

– Ela está acordada? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

– Hai, está. – Kagome confirmou, analisando mais uma vez em seguida. – Bom, pelo menos da última vez que fui ao quarto dela. Er… bem, eu não posso demorar muito, eu e Sango temos um compromisso, então, se você puder… sei que estou sendo mal-educada, mas realmente o tempo me falta agora. Suba as escadas, o primeiro quarto à direita no corredor.

– Hai. – Sesshoumaru voltara a seu habitual monólogo, notando a pressa da garota diante de si e da amiga.

– Ja ne, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Kagome despediu-se, passando direto por ele, Sango seguiu-a, também se despedindo com um breve "até mais".

Ele nada respondeu, apenas deixou que as duas passassem e entrou na casa, fechando a porta atrás de si e seguindo pelas escadas, de acordo com as instruções de Kagome. Logo ele achou o quarto que devia ser o que Kagome lhe indicara. Bateu na porta, mas não ouviu resposta. Abriu-a, tentando confirmar se era aquele mesmo o quarto de Rin… teve sua confirmação ao ouvir a voz conhecida.

– Kagome, o que é dessa vez? – a voz de Rin saiu fraca, ela mantinha o rosto virado para a parede, por isso não viu quem havia entrado.

– Receio que Kagome já tenha ido. – a voz certamente era grave demais para ser a de alguma das garotas, e ainda assim era bem conhecida.

Rin virou-se de vez na cama, encarando os olhos indiferentes de Sesshoumaru.

– Se-Sesshoumaru-sama?! – ela levantou-se, ficando sentada na cama com o cobertor sobre as suas pernas, observando o homem parado bem ao lado da porta.

Um dia Sesshoumaru certamente entenderia o porquê da maioria das pessoas costumarem gaguejar quando pronunciavam o seu nome. Não podia ser tão difícil assim.

– O que faz aqui? Você se sente melhor? – Rin foi a primeira a voltar a falar, antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

– Eu que deveria perguntar-lhe isso. – Sesshoumaru disse fechando a porta atrás de si e aproximando-se da cama.

– Nee…? Ah, não se preocupe comigo. Iie. Está tudo bem. – Rin respondeu, mas logo em seguida espirrou três vezes sucessivamente.

– É, posso ver. – Sesshoumaru comentou de maneira cética diante dos espirros dela.

Rin apenas observou quando ele se aproximou da cama e sentou-se do lado dela, para que os rostos ficassem quase na mesma altura, claro que ele ainda conseguia ser mais alto que ela até sentado. Entretanto, ele apenas aproximou-se o suficiente para poder alcançar a testa dela e medir a sua temperatura, como Kagome ou qualquer outro médico costumava fazer. Foi inevitável corar com o toque dele e a presença daquele homem perto de si, só rezava para que ele não tivesse percebido aquele detalhe.

– Você está com febre. – ele disse ao constar a temperatura dela, encarando a própria mão e não os olhos dela.

– Já disse, não se preocupe. – Rin repetiu, parecendo imóvel, mas ainda assim encarando-o nos olhos. – Que bom que você não piorou. Assim poderá ir para Kyoto daqui a uma semana.

– Pare de se preocupar mais com os outros do que consigo mesma. – Sesshoumaru dissera, finalmente encarando-a nos olhos, mas parecia ter esquecido completamente que ainda mantinha a mão sobre a testa da mulher, com o intuito de medir a sua temperatura.

– Digo o mesmo a você, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Rin disse e sorrindo, levantou a mão segurando à dele e baixando-a.

– Também não precisa se preocupar comigo, Rin. – Sesshoumaru disse, mantendo o olhar fixo no dela por alguns minutos, nos quais a mão dela ainda estava sobre a dele, em cima da cama. – Eu preciso ir agora.

– Hai. – Rin concordou, balançando a cabeça positivamente. – Vejo você por aí. Até semana que vem.

– Ja ne. – Sesshoumaru levantou-se e seguiu até a porta, olhou para Rin uma última vez antes de sair. – Melhoras. – disse e fechou a porta, depois de encarar um sorriso dela.

Rin deitou-se mais uma vez, sabendo que não poderia voltar a dormir depois daquela inesperada visita de Sesshoumaru. Estava feliz por saber que ele parecia realmente se preocupar com ela, e também por saber que ele estava bem mesmo depois do que acontecera no dia anterior. Agora teria de esperar uma semana para vê-lo mais uma vez, o que no momento, pareceu-lhe uma tortura.

Será que agora estava mesmo começando a gostar do Sesshoumaru "homem", ao Sesshoumaru "imagem" que sempre apreciara?

**Final do Capítulo Sete**

**Bom, finalmente saiu o capítulo novo, e a partir de agora, eu aviso que todo dia primeiro do mês, sairá a próxima atualização, oka?**

**Mas claro que posso mudar de idéia, a fic está quase terminada, só preciso terminar o epílogo… bom, ta aí a continuação da chuva XDD**

**Muito obrigada à todos que leram e àqueles que deixaram review no cap passado. Desculpem se não respondi, é que estou um tanto quanto ocupada com atualizações agora. Agradeço às reviews de **_HIME RIN (não ta mesmo de castigo, te dolo), Hinata-chan (adorei as suas idéias… vejamos se será feliz ou não xD), Hiwatari Satiko e Keith-chan (oii, cap novo… breve vai descobrir o que ele tem xD), Lis Winchester (até nas reviews me persegue com esse nome… sabe que a amo), Sah Rebelde (bom ta aí o cap 7, espero que goste), mylle (mana!!! Também te adoro, sabe disso), Mai Amekan (Sorry pela demora xD), -Nay Black- (vamos ver que doença, vamos ver… xD), Gheisinha Kinomoto (Pois é, desmaia e a Rin cuida ;D), Prica-chan (vai ver logo o que ta acontecendo com ele n.n), queenrj (bom, a maioria das coisas o Inu sempre fala da boca pra fora, no fundo eles se amam xD – ou não –)._

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, logo sairá o próximo, tenham fé. xD**

**Se gostaram do capítulo e acharem que ficou digno, adorarei receber comentários.**

**Kissus e Até mais!**


	8. Viagem

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha pertence à Rumiko-sensei, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Sacrifícios Para Amar**

**Capítulo Oito: Viagem**

**Dedicado à Shampoo-chan e Palas Lis**

_**Revisado por Palas Lis**_

O resto da semana foi simplesmente terrível para todos os estudantes de todas as áreas da faculdade. Rin amanhecera melhor na manhã de segunda, mesmo depois de ter ficado o domingo inteiro terminando um trabalho e ainda doente, principalmente com uma dor de cabeça da qual reclamava de cinco em cinco minutos. Os cinco amigos voltaram a se encontrar na faculdade, e Kagome e Sango pareceram esquecer completamente que no domingo, Sesshoumaru fora visitar Rin e os dois tinham ficado a sós. Mas a semana estava tão cheia de provas e trabalhos que sequer tinham tempo livre para conversar. Nem mesmo a hora do curto intervalo era o bastante para trocarem algumas mínimas palavras como _"oi, como foi a prova?"_.

De qualquer maneira, no momento, o que mais tomava conta da mente de Rin era Sesshoumaru. Faltava pouco para eles se reencontrarem. Eles passariam uma semana inteira juntos, ou quase uma semana, já que Rin combinara de ir visitar a sua mãe no meio da viagem. De qualquer jeito, seriam uns dias a mais na mesma casa que Sesshoumaru, estando perto dele o tempo todo. Além de um festival do qual Kagome não cansava de comentar. Sua mãe ligara e avisara sobre o festival que teria na cidade, seria algo a mais para distrair-se.

Era sexta-feira, quando Rin pôde finalmente sair da faculdade para ir para casa, depois de ter feito uma seqüência quase que inacabável de provas e Kagome já tinha ido embora para algum lugar com Inuyasha. Estava mais uma vez sozinha. Ia e saía de casa sem nem falar direito com prima. Ambas chegavam em casa e se trancavam em seus quartos estudando para as próximas provas da semana e no dia seguinte mal se falavam correndo de um lado para outro, por terem acordado atrasadas depois de horas de noite adentro apenas estudando.

Ela seguiu até a estação de metrô mais próxima da faculdade, esperou até que ele chegasse, entrou e conseguiu sentar-se, felizmente ainda não era horário de pico e as estações não estavam muito movimentadas. Terminou a prova cedo, saiu cedo… queria apenas chegar em casa e deitar em sua cama, possivelmente dormir o resto do dia até a manhã, à tarde ou, possivelmente, à noite seguinte.

– Nee… estou começando a ficar com dor de cabeça. – Rin disse para si mesma, quando estava sentada no metrô, indo na direção de sua casa.

Massageou as têmporas por uns segundos e relaxou na cadeira, fechando os olhos por um momento. Respirou fundo e ficou esperando que a dor de cabeça fosse embora… aquilo incrivelmente a lembrava alguém… claro, quem estava sempre reclamando de dores de cabeça e ainda estivera ocupando seus pensamentos na última semana inteira? Principalmente depois daquela visita no domingo, que ela ainda conseguia lembrar detalhadamente, até por conta do inesperado ato dele de _medir a sua temperatura_.

Suspirou lembrando-se bem daquele homem. Como queria que estivesse ali agora, ou que pelo menos tivesse aparecido durante o resto da semana… mas nada que é bom dura para sempre e a presença dele estava entre essas coisas consideradas "boas".

Rin teve sorte de não dormir demais a ponto de passar de sua estação. Quando acordou, as portas estavam prestes a fechar e teve de correr para não descer a alguns quilômetros de distância de sua casa e ter que esperar mais algumas horas para o próximo metrô e dessa vez no horário de pico, ou seja, intransitável.

– Só me faltava essa… descer uma estação à frente. – Rin reclamou consigo mesma assim que saiu do metrô, na sua estação.

Arrumou a bolsa atrás das costas e segurou os livros junto ao corpo, andando mais um pouco até poder sair da estação e andar mais alguns blocos para finalmente se ver em casa, poder relaxar e dormir até o meio-dia do sábado.

– Ah, não… a viagem! – Rin bateu uma mão na testa quando se lembrou do pequeno detalhe da viagem para Kyoto, naquele mesmo sábado.

De acordo com o que Kagome dissera, ela tinha comprado as passagens de trem para Kyoto para a manhã de sábado e, ainda por cima, no trem de nove horas! Rin teria que acordar bem mais cedo apenas para se arrumar e poder viajar com a prima. A única coisa que estava satisfazendo seus pensamentos no momento era o fato de que Kagome mencionara a presença de todo o grupo para viajarem juntos no outro dia. Será que esse grupo incluía Sesshoumaru também?

A garota balançou a cabeça violentamente, subindo as escadas até o primeiro andar, para chegar ao seu quarto. Estava pensando demais em Sesshoumaru, estava ficando paranóica, isso sim. Tanto que nem se lembrava de conferir os gabaritos das provas durante toda a semana e, na verdade, nem se importava muito com o fato.

Ao chegar ao quarto, arremessou a bolsa ao canto do chão e jogou-se na cama, abraçando o travesseiro e fechando os olhos para descansar. Tirou os tênis com os próprios pés e deixou todo o resto de lado. Estava realmente cansada e faria qualquer coisa para continuar dormindo, ou começar a dormir, como preferirem.

Ignorou por completo a fome que estava e não demorou mais que dois minutos para que caísse num sono profundo. Precisava tanto daquele merecido descanso, depois de ter passado a semana toda enlouquecendo todas as madrugadas que passava estudando para as provas e decorando um monte de termos jurídicos e derivados.

Enquanto Rin ignorava completamente tudo à sua volta, centrada em seu descanso, Sesshoumaru acabava de sair do hospital, depois de ter terminado o seu expediente naquele dia. Não tinham mais pacientes e, por algum milagre divino, nenhuma emergência da qual ele tivesse que tomar conta. Tinha acertado o fato de que tiraria a semana seguinte de férias e, para isso, tinha se esforçado a semana toda para concluir tudo e não permitir que nada ficasse pendente para quando voltasse de seu descanso. Ainda assim tinha que resolver mais assuntos, organizar mais fichas e atender uns pacientes irritantes antes de poder viajar, ou seja, teria que trabalhar todo o sábado se quisesse sair no domingo.

De acordo com o que Inuyasha lhe dissera, ele, a noiva, os amigos Sango, Miroku e Rin iriam na manhã seguinte no mesmo trem. As passagens foram reservadas e a semana de provas na faculdade tinha acabado de encerrar. Sesshoumaru ainda questionou a possibilidade de que eles poderiam ser reprovados em alguma matéria e terem que ficar para refazer a prova, mas Inuyasha dizia que eles pegariam o resultado apenas depois da semana seguinte, o que parecia um tanto quanto estranho.

Ignorou os fatos e seguiu para casa em seu carro, tão cedo e estar com a cabeça doendo de preocupação e de coisas para fazer… mas sabia que mais tarde ela certamente ficaria pior que o normal, ou melhor, pioraria até chegar ao seu _normal_. Começara a se acostumar com elas… devia fazer muito mais que um mês agora. Suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos por um segundo enquanto o sinal estava fechado. Como era de costume, massageou as têmporas para tentar diminuir a dor, mas nunca funcionava mesmo… a única saída era apelar para seus conhecidos remédios e torcer para não acabar ficando viciado neles.

Apenas acordou de seu transe quando escutou um som de buzina soando atrás dele, o que indicava que o sinal já estava aberto e que tinha se distraído a ponto de não perceber. Engatou a marcha, escutando alguns palavrões dos impacientes motoristas atrás do carro dele, acelerou e virou numa próxima esquina, ignorando mais uma vez tudo e todos ao seu redor, queria apenas chegar em casa e cair na cama o mais rápido possível.

Quase cogitava a possibilidade de deixar aquela idéia idiota de viajar para trás e ficar toda a semana em casa, de pernas para cima, apenas descansando. Contudo, pensar em desistir trazia-lhe Rin à cabeça, ela esperava que ele fosse, não? Não que ele fosse fazer as coisas por ela, mas ainda tinham um trato. Praguejou mentalmente lembrando-se de quando o tinha aceitado… mas ao mesmo tempo vinha à sua mente que não havia nada mais justo que ter aceitado a proposta da garota. Ela salvara a sua vida duas vezes, não? Colocando a própria em perigo. Não imaginava que ainda existissem pessoas daquele jeito no mundo… até algum tempo atrás, ele era como um completo estranho para ela.

– _Duas vezes…_ – repetiu consigo mesmo quando estacionou o carro na garagem de sua casa.

Quando entrou em casa, uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção: havia um par de malas ao lado da porta de entrada. Quem iria viajar, afinal? Será que já eram as malas de Inuyasha para a manhã seguinte? Definitivamente não. As do irmão mais novo não eram daquele estilo mais social, com rodinhas e todas combinando entre si, eram malas mais esportivas… o que deixava apenas uma conclusão à cabeça cansada de Sesshoumaru: seriam de Izayoi?

Suas perguntas logo foram respondidas quando a viu descendo as escadas. Ela carregava uma bolsa de mão e vestia uma roupa social, um blazer azul marinho e uma saia que passava dos joelhos, mas que tinha uma abertura na lateral, bem pequena e discreta, a saia era de mesma cor do blazer. A camisa que usava por baixo do blazer era branca, assim como um pequeno lenço amarrado ao pescoço. Tinha os cabelos amarrados num coque alto e carregava uma bolsa de lado, definitivamente não aparentava ser tão velha quanto a própria idade. Ninguém diria que Izayoi era mãe de Inuyasha e dele também, embora fosse apenas de consideração.

– Ah, Sesshoumaru, não achei que chegaria tão cedo. – Izayoi disse, notando a presença do outro no salão de entrada.

– Consegui sair mais cedo do trabalho. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. – Não sabia que viajaria.

– Sim, você sabia. – ela disse, como se aquilo fosse óbvio e com o habitual sorriso no rosto.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma das sobrancelhas em resposta ao comentário dela. Ele sabia que ela viajaria? Desde quando?

– Não faça essa cara de desentendido. – Izayoi disse. – Eu avisei que não poderia viajar para Kyoto com o seu irmão por que precisaria sair numa viagem de negócios.

– Ah, isso. – ele finalmente recordou do dia em que Izayoi lhe pedira para viajar enquanto ela mesma não chegava até a cidade natal de Kagome. – Para onde está viajando?

– Estou indo resolver uns acordos na Europa. – Izayoi explicou. – Tenho que sair agora, conversamos depois, já me despedi de Inuyasha.

– Hai. – Sesshoumaru disse, passando direto para o seu quarto, mas antes que pudesse ao menos subir uns três degraus da escada, Izayoi chamou a sua atenção.

– Ah, e divirta-se na sua viagem. Espero que tenha realmente boas companhias. – Izayoi disse, com um sorriso divertido no rosto, quando Sesshoumaru a encarou ao ouvir sua voz.

– Tentarei. – ele respondeu, voltando a subir as escadas, enquanto a sua mãe saía de casa, sendo acompanhada por um dos empregados que carregava suas malas.

Sesshoumaru achou que sua noite não estava começando muito bem quando teve que andar mais rápido até o quarto, sentindo certo mal-estar. Entrou e trancou a porta, pelo menos Izayoi tinha ido embora, o que facilitava as coisas para ele. Assim que fez a simples menção de deitar-se na cama, sentiu toda a comida daquele dia querer sair, e uma dor na garganta. Correu até o banheiro e vomitou no vaso sanitário, escorregando no chão molhado ao tentar alcançá-lo a tempo, caiu sobre os joelhos e sentiu a garganta doer e arranhar com a náusea. Quando finalmente sentiu-se mais aliviado e pôde respirar fundo, percebeu que a sua dor de cabeça apenas tinha aumentado, parecia querer apagar ali mesmo…

Levantou-se, limpando o canto da boca com as costas da mão, deu descarga e seguiu até a pia, fitando seu próprio semblante pálido e cansado no espelho. Lavou o rosto e respirou fundo, sentindo repulsa pelo próprio mal-estar.

Saiu fechando a porta do banheiro atrás de si e foi direto para a própria cama, jogando-se nela e esquecendo do mundo a sua volta, inclusive da _possível_ viagem que faria no domingo.

A noite passou tão silenciosa quanto as leves brisas de primavera, quase que imperceptíveis. Quando Rin abriu os olhos, percebeu que era de manhã e que tinha dormido desde a hora que chegara em casa na tarde anterior, sem sequer tomar banho e trocar de roupa direito. Até mesmo a janela estava aberta. O que realmente a acordara fora a fome insuportável, a sua barriga roncava com a falta de comida desde a tarde anterior.

Sentou-se na própria cama, passando uma das mãos sobre os cabelos assanhados, tentando organizá-los sobre o crânio, o que não foi muito difícil, pelo menos eles não eram rebeldes. Passou as duas mãos pelo rosto, esfregando os olhos para acordar direito e conseguir enxergar pelo menos um palmo do que tinha à sua frente.

– Nee… que dor de cabeça. – ela notou o pequeno detalhe, talvez por ter dormido demais, ou por ter acordado muito cedo, ainda eram sete da manhã.

Antes mesmo de ir ao banheiro para tomar seu banho, seguiu para fora do quarto, se entrasse no banheiro com a fome que estava, com certeza não sairia de lá, pelo menos não em pé.

Não estranhou ao perceber que a casa estava totalmente silenciosa, Kagome com certeza ainda estaria dormindo e não tinha mais nenhum morador mesmo, desceu as escadas lentamente, bocejando alto, quando finalmente chegou à cozinha… teria pegado algo para comer, caso não tivesse visto alguma coisa, ou melhor, _alguém_ que não era para estar ali, definitivamente.

– Ah, ohayo, Rin-sama.

– Ahn, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Rin estranhou ao ver aquele homem ali, com curtos cabelos castanhos e um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo baixo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa com sua casa, Miroku-sama?

– Iie, Rin-sama. – Miroku respondeu colocando a sua xícara de chá sobre a mesa e voltando o olhar para a garota ainda parada na porta. – Ontem, eu e Sangozinha encontramos com Kagome-san e Inuyasha, então combinamos de dormir todos aqui pra podermos sair juntos para a estação. Assim não dá problema para chegarmos lá e não nos encontrarmos.

– Ah, certo. – Rin bocejou mais uma vez, finalmente indo até a geladeira e tirando uma jarra de suco de laranja de lá. – E os outros ainda estão dormindo?

– Hai… – Miroku respondeu.

– E o que você faz acordado numa hora dessas? – Rin colocara a jarra sobre a mesa e abrira um dos armários para poder tirar biscoitos, que Kagome com certeza brigaria por ela estar comendo àquela hora. – Não sabia que costumava acordar tão cedo… então como consegue se atrasar para a faculdade?

– Ah… isso foram conseqüências do destino. – Miroku explicou voltando a beber o seu chá. – Eu insisti que ficássemos eu e Sangozinha num quarto e Kagome e Inuyasha no outro, mas não, eu tive que dormir com aquela praga… ele parece que 'tá brigando com alguém enquanto dorme, fala mais do que quando está acordado, não consegui dormir direito à noite toda!

– Oh, entendo. – Rin disse, finalmente sentando-se no lado da mesa mais longe possível de Miroku e começando a comer seus biscoitos. – Vocês chegaram muito tarde ontem?

– Iie, chegamos lá por duas da manhã. – Miroku disse, como se aquilo não fosse _tarde_, pelo menos para a noite anterior.

– Ah, sim, muito cedo vocês chegaram, pelo menos para essa manhã. – Rin disse de maneira irônica.

– Pelo menos espero que viajemos logo, assim eu posso descansar quando chegar lá. – Miroku disse, de maneira quase que sonhadora.

– Claro. – Rin concordou, sem nem prestar atenção ao que ele dizia, continuando mais centrada nos seus biscoitos e no intuito de matar a fome que tinha desde o dia anterior.

– E como foram as provas de Rin-sama? – Miroku perguntou, tentando puxar algum assunto diante do silêncio.

– Legais. – Rin respondeu de maneira desinteressada, dando de ombros. – Acho que passei em tudo, não vou precisar me preocupar com reprovação nesse penúltimo semestre.

– Isso é realmente bom. – Miroku disse, encostando-se na cadeira e esquecendo completamente da xícara. – Acho que devo ter ficado numas três.

– E como você vai viajar? – Rin perguntou. – Deveria ficar estudando essa semana livre e esperar os resultados no fim de semana.

Se Miroku estivesse tomando seu chá naquele momento com certeza o teria cuspido na mesa diante de si. Ficar estudando na época de férias?! Nem louco!

– Você é louca, Rin-sama? Temos apenas uma semana para nos divertir, como quer que eu estude?! – Miroku disse, como se aquele fosse o maior absurdo de todos os tempos.

– Ué, eu ficaria estudando… pra ter certeza de que passaria no final do ano. – Rin disse, tomando mais um gole do suco.

– Rin-sama é muito dedicada. – Miroku disse, sorrindo de maneira pensativa. – Você me lembra Sesshoumaru-sama quando estava na faculdade.

– Você conheceu Sesshoumaru-sama quando ele estava na faculdade? – Rin perguntou, parecendo subitamente interessada ao ouvir o nome do outro.

– Conheci. Na verdade, quase. – Miroku disse, com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo pensativa e confusa. – Eu já era amigo de Inuyasha desde antes do ginásio. E via uma vez ou outra Sesshoumaru-sama quando ia para a casa dele, isso porque ele sempre estava estudando. Eu nunca vi uma pessoa mais louca que ele para querer estudar daquele jeito só pra passar numa faculdade. Quer dizer, você parece de longe com ele.

– Eu não sou tão louca assim. – Rin disse, sentindo-se um tanto quanto incomodada. Ela não se dedicava tanto assim aos estudos, ou se dedicava?

– Pra quem perde os fins de semana para estudar, você é mais louca que o normal. – Miroku disse, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

– Eu _sou_ normal. – Rin disse, de maneira ameaçadora, como que colocando um ponto final àquela idéia idiota de que ela não era uma pessoa comum. Ela só gostava da idéia de se dedicar por algo pelo qual ela lutou durante boa parte da vida.

Quando o silêncio pairou mais uma vez na sala, ela finalmente percebeu um pequeno detalhe que teria passado despercebido pela sua mente: Sesshoumaru. Ele iria para Kyoto, não iria? Então por que ele também não combinara nada com o irmão e os outros, já que todos eles iriam? Sem conseguir conter a curiosidade que aflorava em sua cabecinha, voltou os olhos para o seu _convidado_.

– Ahn, e Sesshoumaru-sama? – ela perguntou, olhando para Miroku com um dos biscoitos que pretendia colocar na boca em sua mão.

– O que tem ele? – Miroku apoiara os cotovelos na mesa, brincando com um palito de dente, rolando-o de um lado para outro, sem sequer olhar para Rin.

– Ele não vai conosco? – Rin perguntou, sem mais rodeios.

– Ele vai? – Miroku perguntou, erguendo os olhos para Rin, parecia confuso com aquilo.

– Ele disse que iria, no lugar da mãe de Inuyasha que precisou fazer uma viagem de negócios. – Rin respondeu, tentando parecer completamente indiferente ao fato.

– Disse, foi? – Miroku forçou a memória para tentar lembrar daquele detalhe, quando finalmente uma expressão entendida se fez em sua face. – Ah, foi! Ele disse! – ele bateu uma mão na palma da outra. – Mas ele não vai poder ir hoje.

– Por quê? – perguntou Rin, ainda tentando parecer totalmente desinteressada.

– Parece que ele tem que resolver umas coisas no hospital antes. – Miroku disse, sem se dar conta da extremada curiosidade da garota. – Então ele só vai poder viajar amanhã.

– Entendo. – Rin disse, voltando a olhar para o seu suco.

– Mas por que está tão interessada, Rin-sama? – Miroku perguntou, finalmente se dando conta do interesse da garota pelo outro.

– Nada demais. – Rin disse rapidamente, voltando a tomar o seu suco. – Só achei que ele não iria mais.

– Você quer que ele vá? – Miroku perguntou e aquele olhar, combinado com aquele sorriso malicioso, queriam com certeza insinuar alguma coisa.

– Ora, não diga besteiras, Miroku-sama! – Rin disse, levantando-se e levando a jarra de suco de volta à geladeira junto com o depósito no qual estavam os biscoitos.

– Você gosta de Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin-sama? – Miroku perguntou como quem pergunta a cor preferida de alguém.

Como diabos ele conseguia ser tão sincero? Rin quase deixou a jarra de suco se espatifar no chão quando ouviu o que o outro dizia.

– Você pensa muito no que não deve, Miroku-sama. – Rin reclamou, guardando o depósito com os biscoitos e por pouco não quebrava a porta do armário quando a bateu com força para que fechasse. – Eu vou subir, preciso tomar um banho.

– Ah, tudo bem. – Miroku disse, tentando fazer com que sua voz alcançasse a garota antes de ela sair apressada da cozinha. Depois que se viu sozinho, ainda pronunciou com um tom malicioso. – _E você não respondeu a minha pergunta, Rin-sama, por que será?_

Rin subiu a escada, quase enterrando os seus pés no chão, escutando alguma coisa com um som quebrado em um lugar ou outro à medida que andava. Logo chegou ao primeiro andar e praticamente correu para o seu quarto, trancando-se lá dentro.

É claro que ela não gostava de Sesshoumaru! Era o que ela pensava consigo mesma, mas será que o contrário já estava tão óbvio para os outros e não para ela?

– Encare os fatos Rin, ele é um completo desconhecido para você. – ela disse consigo mesma, seguindo até a cama.

– Quem é desconhecido? – uma voz completamente nova soou no quarto, vinda da porta.

Rin virou-se repentinamente, encarando Kagome que acabava de entrar no aposento, com cara de quem acabara de acordar, o que deveria ser mesmo verdade.

– Kagome, pare de entrar no quarto dos outros sem bater. – Rin disse depois de recuperar-se do susto de ter sido pega conversando consigo mesma, sentou-se na cama encarando a outra. – Você acordou agora?

– É. – ela respondeu. – Chegamos tarde ontem e coloquei o relógio para despertar cedo, pra não me atrasar quando fosse pegar o trem. E você, chegou de que horas ontem? Quando viemos, você estava dormindo.

– Eu cheguei cedo ontem, assim que coloquei os pés em casa dormi. – Rin respondeu, feliz por a outra ter esquecido completamente da primeira pergunta. – Nunca dormi tanto na minha vida.

– Que bom, pelo menos um de nós estará descansado para enxergar as passagens na hora de entrar no trem. – Kagome disse, esfregando os olhos com ambas as mãos.

– Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu preciso de um banho. – Rin disse, seguindo para a porta do quarto passando por Kagome.

– Tudo bem… acho que vou preparar alguma coisa para comermos, pelo menos enquanto os outros ainda não acordaram. – Kagome disse, seguindo Rin para fora do quarto.

– Certo, mas Miroku-sama já está acordado. – Rin disse enquanto ia por um caminho e Kagome pelo completamente oposto no corredor.

– Hai, hai. – Kagome respondeu, sem dar muita importância ao fato.

Depois daquilo a casa foi apenas bagunça, gritos e correria. Quando chegou à cozinha, acompanhada por Miroku, Kagome no mínimo começou a bater nele todas as vezes que ele se aproximava, Rin apenas escutava tudo do banheiro, embaixo do chuveiro, tentando não dar importância ao barulho incrivelmente alto, mas foi impossível fazê-lo, quando escutou um grito _mais_ que alto vindo de Kagome, pronunciando algo _incrivelmente_ parecido com 'hentai', em seguida, ouviu-se algo se espatifando no andar de baixo, certamente algum prato que Kagome tentara atirar contra Miroku e ele, já treinado pelos tapas de Sango, teria se desviado.

Em seguida os gritos foram ouvidos dali mesmo do primeiro andar. Rin estava bem acostumada, quando colocavam aquele grupo todo junto não dava outra. Inuyasha e Sango com certeza tinham acordado, Inuyasha reclamando _muito _alto do barulho que interrompia o seu sono, enquanto Sango suspeitando o que poderia ter acontecido, andava na direção dos gritos resmungando algo, também num tom _bem_ alto, sobre matar, estrangular, estraçalhar – e derivados –, Miroku.

Ainda debaixo da água que fluía do chuveiro, Rin mais uma vez simplesmente ignorou as discussões dos outros e como agora elas se centravam mais no térreo, ficava bem mais fácil para não escutar, exceto, é claro, por alguns gritos histéricos ou de Kagome ou de Sango.

Ali, naquele lugar – _quase _– silencioso, apenas sentindo a água bater em sua pele delicadamente, acabou lembrando-se, inevitavelmente, da chuva. Conseqüentemente, lembrança de chuva trazia-lhe outra pessoa à mentee imaginar o rosto de Sesshoumaru quando estavam a sós no quarto dela, parecendo preocupada consigo foi, também, inevitável.

Ocorria-lhe na mente o fato de talvez ele não partir com o irmão e os outros – ela –, por não querer ir e futuramente não ir _mesmo_. Com todos já tendo partido, ele não precisaria se preocupar com um fato tão irrelevante e aquele acordo idiota que ela lhe propusera.

– Ele não faria isso. – Rin disse consigo mesma. – Não acho que ele não seja uma pessoa de palavra…

É, tinha aquele lado também, Sesshoumaru definitivamente não parecia o tipo de pessoa que quebrava a sua palavra, ainda mais com uma mulher, praticamente desconhecida, mas, ainda assim, uma mulher.

Rin apressou-se em sair do banho, tinha que lembrar que além de Kagome tinham mais três pessoas dentro de casa para se arrumarem. Quando terminou o banho, vestiu o seu roupão e colocou uma toalha enrolando os cabelos. Quando terminou para sair do banheiro, espreitou todo o corredor antes de ter certeza de que estava _seguro_ – sem Miroku por perto. Depois da comprovação, andou apressadamente até seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, de chave, depois de entrar.

Rin trocou de roupa e, isolada em seu quarto, arrumando a mala – que não tivera o mínimo tempo de arrumar durante toda a semana, tão pouco memória –, ouvia os sons dos visitantes e de Kagome do lado de fora transitando apressadamente pelo corredor, arrumando as suas coisas, trocando de roupas, preparando-se para tomar o café da manhã e para não chegarem atrasados à estação do trem. Rin ainda ouviu uma batida na porta de seu quarto indicando que o café da manhã estava pronto, embora parecesse que ninguém ali iria parar para apreciar a refeição.

Depois de vestir uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca de mangas curtas e simples, deixou a mala pronta sobre a cama, com um casaco fino em cima, e andou para fora do quarto para poder fazer a sua refeição matinal… a que tivera mais cedo fora apenas um _aperitivo_. Foi para a cozinha ainda de pés descalços e, se Kagome não estivesse tão ocupada correndo de um lado para outro, pegando coisas que achava ter esquecido, teria reclamado com ela por estar com os pés descalços.

Quando Rin parou na cozinha para comer, mais ninguém tinha parado, às vezes se via um deles passando ali para beber água, ou então pegar algum biscoito, bolinho, qualquer coisa que pudesse enganar o estômago até que pudessem parar de verdade e comer. Rin apenas observava a correria… era esse o grave problema de deixar todos eles juntos num só lugar, você poderia escutar brigas, você escutaria discussões e risos, mas na hora da organização… _zero._ Finalmente mais alguém parecera desistir da correria e parara junto a ela para se alimentar.

– Ohayo, Inuyasha. – Rin cumprimentou-o assim que ele sentou-se à mesa.

– Ohayo. – ele retribuiu o cumprimento, trazendo uns pães para junto de si.

O silêncio predominou depois daquele simples cumprimento diário. Rin nunca conversara muito com Inuyasha e ele também parecia pouco interessado em falar algo com ela. Mas, quando ela menos esperou, Inuyasha abriu a boca, e não saiu nenhuma coisa que tivesse agradado a garota.

– Você está saindo com o meu irmão? – ele perguntou, mas sequer se virou para ela, continuou a passar geléia num dos pãezinhos, observando-o cuidadosamente, como se tivesse algo de interessante no detalhe.

– NEE?! – Rin engasgou-se com o pedaço de pão que _ela _comia, depois de tossir umas vezes seguidas, sem que Inuyasha sequer desse atenção, finalmente conseguiu se recuperar. – De onde você tirou isso?!

– Kagome comentou que vocês ficaram aqui no último fim de semana e no sábado, vocês estavam juntos. – Inuyasha disse descontraído, contendo a vontade de bocejar. – Você é mais louca do que eu esperava…

– Como assim?! – Rin mais uma vez estava sendo tachada de louca, e no mesmo dia. – Eu não sou louca, e eu _não _estou saindo com o seu irmão… – mesmo que assim o quisesse, como lhe dizia a sua mente naquele momento.

– Ah, se não está saindo, deve ser pelo menos um _pouquinho_ mais normal do que eu pensava. – Inuyasha completou, ainda com uma expressão totalmente entediada.

– Ora essa, pare de me chamar de louca! Até parece que você é alguém normal! – Rin replicou, cruzando os braços, emburrada.

– Feh! – Inuyasha bufou, mas estava tão perdido em pensamentos que sequer parecia o velho Inuyasha, aquele que reclamava e implicava com tudo e todos.

Rin calou-se por um minuto, observando a expressão perdida do outro. Será que ele estava pensando em alguma coisa sobre ela ou Sesshoumaru? Mas o que poderia deixá-lo tão calado daquele jeito? Deu de ombros e continuou a sua refeição.

Quando terminou de tomar café, levantou-se observando seu relógio de pulso, ainda eram 8h10min, ainda tinham tempo restando para se arrumarem, afinal, de acordo com Kagome – e as passagens – o trem saía às 9h.

– Kagome! Já são 8h10min! – Rin avisou, aos gritos enquanto subia as escadas. Não fazia idéia de onde a outra estava, mas tinha certeza de que seu grito seria escutado em qualquer parte da casa de qualquer jeito.

– HAI! – Kagome respondeu ao chamado da outra, aparecendo no topo da escada. – Estamos terminando de nos arrumar, só falta colocar algumas coisas de higiene na bolsa.

– Certo, eu vou para o meu quarto, quando forem sair, me chamem. – Rin disse, passando direto por Kagome enquanto ela descia as escadas.

– Tudo bem, mas não durma, não vamos demorar. – Kagome disse.

– Hai, hai. – Rin respondeu, indo até o quarto e se trancando nele.

Finalmente colocou os sapatos femininos, fechados e confortáveis. Pegou uma bolsa de carregar nas costas, e lá colocou o seu livro que ainda não terminara de ler, a caixinha com os óculos e um _discman_ que poderia lhe ser útil durante a viagem.

Apenas por volta das 8h40min foi que saíram de casa, como Rin suspeitava desde o início, totalmente às pressas. Chegaram à estação do trem-bala em cima da hora e por pouco não o perdiam.

Enquanto Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango conversavam animadamente sobre como se distrair em Kyoto e namoravam, Rin permanecia quieta, escutando um CD que trouxera em sua bolsa. Felizmente ninguém a incomodou muito enquanto estavam na viagem. Kagome vez ou outra perguntava se ela estava se sentindo bem e ela sempre respondia a mesma coisa, de que estava ótima. Sango também perguntava tais coisas, e a resposta tornara-se automática. Até que numa parte da viagem, o conteúdo da pergunta foi diferente…

– Ah, esqueci completamente do domingo passado! – Kagome tinha um ar voador e sonhador quando se dirigiu para Rin.

– O que teve? – Rin perguntou, tirando um dos fones do ouvido para ouvir a conversa.

– Como foi com Sesshoumaru-sama? – Kagome perguntou com olhinhos brilhantes, como se esperasse um presente e não uma resposta.

– Como assim _"como foi com Sesshoumaru-sama?"_? – Rin questionou, esticando o corpo um pouco para trás, visto a aproximação da outra.

– Ah, você sabe, vocês ficaram sozinhos em casa… – antes que Kagome pudesse terminar a sua frase, Miroku fez questão de completar.

– Humm… então o que Rin-sama estava fazendo _sozinha_ em casa com Sesshoumaru-sama? – Miroku usava seu tom _totalmente _malicioso para aquela pergunta. – Você também não me respondeu se gosta ou não dele…

– Rin-chan gosta de Sesshoumaru-sama? – dessa vez Sango tinha entrado na conversa, um tanto quanto incrédula diante da _quase-afirmação _que acabara de ouvir.

– Ela é uma louca pra gostar dele, isso sim. – Inuyasha voltara ao seu mau humor habitual.

– E então Rin-chan, como foi o encontro?! – Kagome falava mais uma vez.

– Matte! – Rin quase gritou dentro do trem. – Que histórias são essas?! Já chegou até um _encontro?!_ O que vocês têm na cabeça?! – além de aparentar irritação, era bem visível o seu semblante corado devido ao _teor_ das perguntas. – Primeiro, não foi _nada_ com Sesshoumaru… ele só apareceu lá para saber da minha _saúde_. Segundo, não estávamos fazendo nada _sozinhos_! Já disse que ele só queria saber como eu estava. Terceiro, _não_ teve encontro _nenhum_! Agora estão satisfeitos? Será que podem me deixar escutar o meu CD em paz?

– Mas e a pergunta sobre _gostar_ dele? Você não respondeu! – Miroku insistiu e dessa vez todos olharam para ela. Rin ficou mais que vermelha. Como eles conseguiam ser tão insistentes naquelas coisas? Ela nem o _conhecia_!

– Eu _não_ gosto dele! – ela finalmente respondeu, mas evitou encarar aos quatro e com certeza estava mais corada do que poderia imaginar.

Ninguém voltou a falar, mas ela tinha certeza que nenhum deles estava convencido de suas palavras. Não importava. Eles não poderiam saber mais que ela mesma.

O trem não demorou muito para completar o percurso até Kyoto, mesmo sendo realmente longe. O assunto sobre Rin e Sesshoumaru parecia ter morrido, pelo menos naquele momento os outros pareciam ter coisa muito mais importante para comentarem ou fazerem, com seus devidos pares. Tiveram a sorte de chegar lá antes do almoço, e a mãe de Kagome, de acordo com o que Rin sabia, esperava-os para a refeição.

Eles saíram na estação e enquanto os homens do grupo se encarregavam de pegar as malas, as garotas estavam em busca de um táxi. Assim que acharam um, voltaram para encontrar Inuyasha e Miroku que pareciam ter se perdido no caminho.

– Onde vocês se meteram? – Kagome foi a primeira a perguntar quando avistaram Inuyasha e Miroku tentando, com muito esforço carregar as três malas (duas grandes e uma menor) de Kagome, as duas de Sango, uma de Rin, e uma de cada um deles. – Andem mais rápido. Encontramos um táxi!

– Você não está esquecendo de nada, Kagome? – Inuyasha perguntou, na esperança de que a outra ajudasse com as próprias malas.

– Ah, claro, quase ia me esquecendo! – Kagome foi até Inuyasha e mexeu no bolso interno de um casaco que ele vestia, tirando de lá a carteira do outro. – Precisamos do dinheiro para pagar o táxi, agora vamos.

– Hei!!! – Inuyasha tentou chamar a atenção da outra, mas foi em vão, Kagome e Sango voltaram a andar na frente, apenas Rin ficou parada ao lado dos dois. – Feh!

Rin andou até Miroku que segurava a sua mala e tirou-a debaixo do seu braço esquerdo, enquanto cada uma das mãos do homem segurava uma das malas de Sango e a sua própria carregava nas costas.

– Arigatou, Miroku-sama. – Rin agradeceu casualmente e puxou a maior correia da bolsa passando-a por um dos ombros.

– Ah, Rin-sama é uma pessoa maravilhosa! – Miroku disse aliviado, quando a garota pegou a própria mala, descarregando um pouco mais o peso que ele carregava.

– Quer que eu te ajude a carregar, Inuyasha? – Rin perguntou indicando a mala menor de Kagome que ele carregava.

– Iie! – ele foi brusco. – Eu posso levar sozinho.

– Tudo bem. – Rin ignorou completamente a resposta brusca do outro, se ele queria se fazer de _homem forte_ problema era o dele, ela só queria ajudar mesmo.

– Inuyasha, não seja rude com Rin-sama, ela só queria ajudar! – Miroku repreendeu o outro, mas Rin teve certeza de que se as mãos dele não estivessem ocupadas ele tentaria _consolar_ uma Rin _sentida_ pelo que Inuyasha dissera.

– Não importa, Miroku. – Rin disse, começando a andar de costas para eles, para seguir até o local onde Kagome e Sango estavam. – E andem depressa, o táxi está esperando.

– Feh! – Inuyasha bufou de raiva mais uma vez e começou a andar seguindo Miroku e Rin que iam um pouco mais à frente, por pouco ele não derrubava as malas que estava carregando.

Rin recolocara os fones de seu _discman,_ ficara tão voadora desde que saíra de casa e nem falava direito com os outros, estava ficando irritada com aquela insistência estúpida dos amigos. Mas de qualquer jeito, por que não tirava da cabeça aquele homem? Parecia até que os outros estavam certos, portanto o seu _mantra_ atual, que se repetia continuamente em sua mente, era _"você não o conhece, você não o conhece, você não o conhece… como gostar de quem não se conhece?"_. Estava ajudando, _muito pouco_, mas ainda assim estava ajudando.

Quando chegaram ao táxi, viram que seria bem melhor ter chamado por dois. Não tinha como toda a bagagem caber dentro da mala, e precisariam ser espremidas quatro pessoas no banco traseiro.

Depois de Kagome discutir muito com o motorista sobre estarem atrasados para alguma coisa que nem ela mesma sabia, e dos outros terem entrado na briga, ficou decidido que entrariam todos de um jeito ou de outro naquele único táxi. Claro que Miroku fez toda a questão de ir atrás, com todas as garotas, que eram relativamente magras e poderiam se apertar ou sentar uma no colo das outras.

Mas claro que depois de levar um soco de Inuyasha por tentar ao menos passar a mão em Kagome, ele aceitou de bom grado sentar-se no banco da frente, sozinho com o motorista.

No banco traseiro, Inuyasha ficou no meio, Rin ficou atrás da cadeira de Miroku e Sango sentou-se atrás da cadeira do motorista, com Kagome sentada em suas pernas, abaixando a cabeça para poder não bater no teto do carro. O motorista ainda reclamava baixo algo sobre serem pegos pela irregularidade ou alguma coisa assim, mas foi educado o suficiente para falá-lo baixo demais, tentando fazer com que as palavras fossem ditas apenas para si mesmo. Ainda xingou a _garota estressada_ que brigara com ele para poderem ir todos no mesmo táxi, e nessa hora Kagome quase o enforca, não fosse a Sango por segurá-la.

Mais alguns minutos dentro do carro, Miroku conversando com os outros no banco de trás, Kagome reclamando que estava ficando com torcicolo, Sango reclamando por Kagome mexer-se demais e ficar machucando as pernas dela, Inuyasha bufando alguma besteira quando lhe irritavam e também por conta do espaço que era muito _apertado_. Rin continuava a olhar a cidade, encantada por conhecer um lugar novo e bem bonito como aquele. Ainda assim estava perdida no entendimento das próprias músicas… ou será que _algo mais_ estava em sua mente? Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, estava, _sim_.

Dessa vez sequer percebeu quando chegaram ao templo da família de Kagome. Ela pagou ao motorista ainda com a carteira de Inuyasha em mãos e ele deixou todas as malas diante da entrada do enorme templo.

– Nee… meu pescoço dói. – Kagome reclamou tentando mover o pescoço direito, mas foi particularmente em vão, já que estava realmente doendo.

– Bem feito, devia ter chamado dois táxis, quem em sã consciência iria chamar apenas um táxi para trazer todos nós e todas essas malas? – Inuyasha tinha começado a resmungar.

– Inuyasha! – Kagome bateu de leve no braço dele. – Não diga isso! Deixe de ser grosso, ora!

– Pare de me bater, louca! – Inuyasha reclamou de novo.

Sango, Miroku e Rin apenas assistiam à cena.

– Tem certeza que eles vão se casar? – Rin perguntou a Sango e Miroku.

– Acho que não. – Miroku e Sango responderam em uníssono, ainda fitando o casal só nas altas discussões.

– Vamos entrando, eles não vão parar com isso nem tão cedo. – Rin propôs pegar a sua mala.

– Não devíamos esperar a dona da casa? – Sango perguntou, tentando buscar um pingo de educação diante da nova residência.

– Se formos esperar, não vamos entrar pelo menos até amanhã. – Rin disse, andando para a casa dos parentes. A mãe de Kagome era irmã da sua mãe, talvez não tivesse muitos problemas.

Sango e Miroku deram de ombros, seguindo Rin após pegarem as suas respectivas bagagens ainda no chão.

Sequer alcançaram a entrada do templo, as portas se abriram com estrondo, mostrando os anfitriões do lugar. Uma senhora com um sorriso simpático no rosto e de aparência jovial com seus cabelos negros presos num coque baixo caminhava seguida de um jovem garoto de, talvez, quinze anos de idade, com curtos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos escuros, ele lembrava muito Kagome, assim como a senhora que aparecera.

– Oh, finalmente chegaram. – a senhora Higurashi cumprimentou os presentes.

– Conseguimos escutar os gritos de dentro de casa. – o garoto falou, como se aquele tipo de atitude fosse habitual.

– Sanae-sama… há quanto tempo. – Rin foi a primeira a falar, retirando os fones do ouvido e fazendo uma breve reverência para a senhora, em seguida virando-se para o garoto ao lado. – Souta-kun.

– Ah, Rin-chan! – a mulher pareceu finalmente reconhecer a primeira das visitas. – Como você cresceu! – a mãe de Kagome abraçou a outra.

– É, um pouco… – Rin disse com um sorriso sem graça retribuindo o abraço da outra. – Como vão as coisas por aqui, tia Sanae?

– Muito bem, querida. – a senhora Higurashi respondeu, separando-se da outra. – E em Tokyo, como andam as coisas?

– Também estão muito bem… ou pelo menos quase… – Rin disse, lançando um rápido olhar ao casal que ainda discutia.

– Oh, isso é comum. – Sanae deu uma breve risada. – Mas todos nós sabemos que aqueles dois não vivem um sem o outro.

– É. – Rin concordou, conhecendo o casal há muito tempo, sentindo certa inveja por não ter alguém com quem discutir daquele jeito e ainda assim conseguir conviver por tanto tempo, ainda assim se _amarem_.

– Okaa-san, eu vou entrar… – Souta disse, parecendo entediado com a situação. – Ja ne, Rin, e vocês dois também… – ele dirigiu o cumprimento a Sango e Miroku também, Sanae apenas concordou com a cabeça.

– É muito bom revê-la novamente, Sango-chan. – Sanae se voltara para os outros visitantes. – E você deve ser Miroku-kun.

– Oh, sim, muito prazer, Higurashi-sama. – Miroku fez uma breve reverência em sinal de respeito.

– Venham, vamos todos entrar, o almoço já está esperando por vocês. – Sanae deu espaço para que os outros entrassem no lugar. – Creio que a viagem tenha sido cansativa.

– É, foi mesmo. – Miroku foi o primeiro a responder, coçando a cabeça. – Essa idéia de almoçar muito me agrada.

– Miroku! – Sango deu um murro na cabeça dele para que ele deixasse de ser tão indiscreto.

– Ai, que foi que eu fiz, Sangozinha?! – Miroku perguntou massageando o local atingido.

– Cale a boca, Houshi! – Sango o repreendeu mais uma vez por sua falta de educação.

– Não precisam se importar com isso, crianças… – Sanae falou rindo da situação. – Vamos, entrem.

– Hai. – os três falaram em uníssono, seguindo para dentro dos portões do templo, quando Rin se deteve.

– Mas e Kag… – antes de terminar de falar, Sanae a interrompeu.

– Eu dou um jeito naqueles dois. – Sanae se limitou a dizer e enquanto Rin acenava positivamente com a cabeça. – Pode acompanhá-los, Rin-chan?

– Hai. – Rin assentiu, guiando Sango e Miroku através do pátio do templo, para a entrada da casa.

Sanae seguiu até o casal que ainda estava fora de casa enquanto Rin guiava os amigos. Eles conversavam um pouco sobre qualquer assunto que surgisse e sobre a beleza do templo e daquela enorme árvore sagrada que se erguia no local.

Entraram na casa e tiveram que subir vários lances de escadas antes de chegarem até o local desejado. Subir e descer aquelas escadas todos os dias da semana definitivamente não seria fácil, seria bem melhor achar algo para ficar fazendo exclusivamente lá dentro.

Eles depositaram a bagagem na sala de estar, onde Souta estava jogando algum jogo de videogame, suficientemente distraído para não notar a presença dos outros.

– Ahn, onde que fica a cozinha? – Miroku olhava para todos os lados da enorme casa, tentando saber onde ele poderia ir para matar a sua fome.

– Miroku! – Sango brigou com ele mais uma vez, dando-lhe um cascudo na cabeça.

– Itai, Sangozinha! – Miroku reclamou da pancada. – Por que você fica me batendo o tempo todo?!

– Porque você só fala o que não deve! – Sango disse. – Vamos esperar por Higurashi-sama, Kagome e Inuyasha primeiro.

– É, temos que saber também onde ficam os quartos em que vamos dormir. – Rin completou, olhando ao redor e lembrando-se do ambiente que lhe era familiar, mas muito tempo atrás.

– Ahh… – Miroku sentou-se do lado de Souta, olhando o jogo com o qual o outro se distraía. – Eu posso jogar também?

– Pega aí. – Souta deu o segundo controle para que Miroku entrasse no jogo, sequer tirando os olhos da tela para fazê-lo.

Miroku e Souta começaram a jogar, enquanto Rin e Sango sentavam-se no sofá da sala, esperando pelos outros.

Não demorou muito e finalmente o resto dos residentes apareceram. Kagome e Inuyasha pareciam ter feito as pazes e a mãe de Kagome continuava com seu sorriso simpático, entrou na sala os convidando para ir até a sala de jantar e almoçar antes de ela mostrar os quartos onde eles ficariam.

O almoço também foi tranqüilo, cheio de conversas entre todos, sobre como andavam as coisas em Tokyo e em Kyoto, sobre o relacionamento de Kagome e Inuyasha – que era conhecido da família da garota havia certo tempo – e claro que sobre o casamento que era o ponto principal da visita.

– Mas e sua família, Inuyasha? – Sanae perguntou, quando todos tinham terminado o almoço. – Nenhum deles virá passar essa semana aqui?

– Okaa-san disse que viria depois, teve que fazer uma viagem de negócios. – Inuyasha respondeu educadamente. – Mas o baka do Sesshoumaru deve estar chegando amanhã.

– Não chame o seu irmão desse jeito, Inuyasha! – Kagome o repreendeu.

– Não é nada mais que a verdade. – Inuyasha retrucou.

Rin não queria se convencer daquilo, mas ouvir da boca de Inuyasha que Sesshoumaru deveria estar chegando no dia seguinte foi de certa maneira gratificante. Mal podia esperar para encontrar com ele mais uma vez.

– Acho que é melhor mostrar o quarto de vocês. Devem estar cansados e vão poder descansar por hoje. – Sanae disse, sendo a primeira a levantar-se de sua cadeira. – Venham comigo.

Os outros se levantaram e começaram a seguir a mulher pelos corredores da casa, enquanto Souta voltava para a sala para continuar no seu joguinho.

– Eu deixei três quartos preparados para vocês. – Sanae começou a falar, enquanto seguia até os quartos. – O maior deles fica com as garotas, vocês vão ficar confortáveis, já tem futon's para todas. O segundo também é grande o suficiente e Inuyasha e os outros dois podem ficar lá. O terceiro estava preparado para Izayoi-san, mas ficará livre até que ela venha. Tudo bem com vocês?

– Hai. – as garotas se apressaram em responder, antes que alguma coisa que não prestasse saísse da boca dos outros dois.

– Que bom que estão satisfeitos. – Sanae continuou e abriu uma das portas. – Esse é o das garotas. Aquele é o dos homens. – apontou para a porta do outro lado do corredor, quase de frente para a das garotas. – Podem se acomodar e descansar, se quiserem.

– Hai. Arigatou, okaa-san. – Kagome adiantou-se em agradecer à própria mãe. – Estamos mesmo precisando.

Sanae respondeu apenas com um sorriso e se retirou na direção da qual viera. Os outros foram até a sala, para que recolhessem a bagagem e pudessem finalmente se acomodar em seus quartos, como dissera a mãe de Kagome e dormir até o jantar. A única pessoa que não tinha aquele propósito em mente era Rin. Diferente dos outros ela dormira mais que o necessário, não tinha a menor vontade de passar mais umas cinco ou seis horas dormindo enquanto poderia estar relaxando sobre a sombra daquela árvore sagrada, lendo livros, ou escutando alguma música de seu interesse.rvore sagrada, lendo livros, ou escutando alguma mou seis horas dormindo enquanto poderia estar relaxando sobre a sombra daquel

Depois de colocar a mala no quarto e ver Kagome e Sango caírem na cama morrendo de cansaço, ela se despediu e saiu do quarto, levando o _discman_ – simplesmente indispensável – e um outro livro da coleção de Sherlock Holmes de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Com qual dos dois ela se distrairia, não teve tempo de pensar, ao chegar à cozinha e ver que Sanae cuidava da arrumação da mesma.

– Ah, Rin-chan não vai descansar com os outros? – ela perguntou simplesmente ao ver a outra.

– Iie, não estou cansada. - Rin respondeu, fazendo um movimento breve com a mão. – Posso ajudar?

– Você não estava indo ler? – Sanae perguntou, vendo o livro na mão da garota e os fones pendurados nos ombros ao lado do pescoço. – Não se preocupe com isso, você está de férias querida, descanse com os outros.

– Realmente não estou cansada, e o livro eu tenho toda a semana para ler, é pequeno. – Rin respondeu, deixando o livro e o _discman _sobre a mesa e seguindo até a pia para ajudar Sanae, levando alguns pratos para esta. – Eu realmente quero ajudar.

– Você é uma ótima companhia, Rin-chan. – Sanae sorriu, aceitando a ajuda da outra.

Enquanto Rin ajudava a mãe de Kagome, as duas continuavam a conversar, mais sobre a mãe de Rin. A garota disse que partiria no meio da semana para que pudesse visitá-la, mas voltaria antes de Kagome e os outros voltarem para Tokyo. As coisas na faculdade também estavam muito bem, inclusive com Kagome. Então tudo indicava que eles iriam se casar bem cedo, assim que estivessem formados e com seus empregos. Seria uma bonita festa e a realização do sonho de Kagome, disso as duas mulheres tinham certeza.

Quando elas terminaram de arrumar os pratos da cozinha, Rin pegou mais uma vez o seu livro e seu _discman,_ ouvindo os agradecimentos da mãe de Kagome, seguiu para o jardim, estar ao ar livre e perto daquela árvore sagrada lhe proporcionava uma boa sensação.

Rin escutava músicas enquanto lia o livro, embora a sua atenção estivesse voltada apenas para os mistérios do livro. Ler qualquer tipo de ficção instigava-a a querer ser como o personagem principal, como Sherlock Holmes, às vezes desejava ser um tipo de detetive tão esperto quanto ele, embora aquilo tudo não continuasse passando de ficção, portanto em sua vida real tinha que se dedicar ao que valia mesmo e ao que realmente queria, no momento – e desde quatro anos atrás – o que chamava mesmo a sua atenção era Direito, e estava ansiosa por terminar o curso em breve, finalmente.

Apenas tirou a sua atenção do livro quando percebeu que estava escurecendo, sua vista também ficara muito cansada por que deixara os óculos no quarto e estava completamente fora de questão subir todas aquelas escadas apenas em busca de seu par de óculos. Estava pensando seriamente num par de lentes, assim não precisaria se incomodar em esconder os óculos de _certas_ _pessoas._

Entrou de novo na casa e os outros visitantes tinham acordado. Eles se juntaram na sala de estar para suas habituais conversas e também para esperarem pelo jantar.

– Ah, Rin-chan, onde você estava? – Kagome perguntou ao avistar a prima entrar na sala. – Quando acordamos você não estava no quarto.

– Eu estava lendo, não estava cansada pra conseguir dormir à tarde inteira como vocês. – Rin respondeu, sorrindo.

– Bom, okaa-san vai servir o jantar, junte-se à nós. – Kagome disse gentilmente.

– Hai. – Rin concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Só vou guardar esse livro e já volto.

Rin seguiu até o quarto e colocou o livro dentro da bolsa, juntamente com seu _discman,_ depois voltou para a sala, onde ficou conversando descontraída com os amigos, para poder em seguida ir jantar. Dessa vez, ao fim da refeição, Rin permaneceu na cozinha com a senhora Higurashi para ajudá-la com as tarefas de casa, enquanto os outros iam se distrair, passeando de mãos dadas e namorando sob a luz da lua cheia.

Claro que Rin era a última pessoa que iria ficar segurando vela para algum dos casais, embora lhe agradasse muito poder ter alguém com quem passear como aqueles outros faziam. Enquanto estava perdida em seus pensamentos, sobre a _pessoa_ com quem queria passear, enxugando um dos pratos, foi surpreendida pela voz de Sanae ao seu lado, que no momento lavava um outro prato.

– Rin-chan ainda não tem ninguém para compartilhar esses pequenos momentos, como Inuyasha e Kagome ou Sango e Miroku? – ela perguntou tão superficialmente que parecia uma simples amiga de Rin, e não sua tia, a parente que havia mais perto da própria mãe, era quase como falar com ela.

– Ahn… er… iie. – Rin respondeu envergonhada diante da súbita pergunta da mulher.

– Mas você é uma jovem tão bonita, devia parar de estudar um pouco para poder pensar pelo outro lado da vida, não? – Sanae continuava a falar enquanto olhava para o outro prato que lavava.

– É, talvez… – Rin continuou meio sem graça. – Mas eu estou quase terminando o curso, acho melhor me dedicar agora que só tem um semestre pela frente. Eu posso pensar nessas coisas depois.

– Nunca deixe para amanhã o que pode fazer hoje. – Sanae disse parecendo usar um tom quase travesso. – Não é o que as pessoas dizem?

– Nee… acho que sim. – Rin concordou.

– Se não a conhecesse desde criança, Rin-chan, diria que está gostando de alguém. – Sanae finalmente olhou para a garota que subitamente corou quando a mais velha lhe entregou o prato que tinha terminado de lavar.

– De… de… por que acha isso, Sanae-san? – Rin perguntou, envergonhada, tentando não corar. Como os mais velhos conseguiam sempre perceber aquelas coisas mínimas?

– Você só chegou esta manhã e parece mais voadora e pensativa. – Sanae respondeu, com um sorriso na face. – Até mesmo durante as refeições falou pouco e tinha um olhar um tanto quanto distante… pensando em algo em particular, ou em _alguém_, talvez.

– I-Iie! Não é nada disso, Sanae-san. – Rin sorriu de maneira constrangida, balançando as mãos diante do corpo para enfatizar a resposta. – Só estava pensando nas provas… e… e em quando voltarmos para começar o último semestre… e também em visitar okaa-san… e… e…

– Sim, claro, não duvido disso, Rin-chan. – Sanae respondeu, desviando o olhar dela e continuando com o sorriso no rosto. – Já terminamos aqui, se quiser ir passear agora, assistir tevê, ou alguma coisa assim pode ir.

– Eu acho que vou para o quarto… vou tomar um banho e dormir depois. – Rin respondeu, entregando o pano com o qual estava enxugando a louça para a mulher.

­– Tudo bem, até amanhã. – Sanae disse educadamente.

Quando Rin estava preste a sair do aposento, Sanae chamou a sua atenção.

– Ah, e não esqueça que você ficará para ir ao festival também. Serão dois dias, na segunda e na terça. Você poderá visitar sua mãe na quarta. – Sanae falou.

– Oh, hai. – Rin concordou com um sorriso.

Rin seguiu direto para o quarto, suando por conta da abordagem repentina de Sanae sobre ela estar gostando ou não de alguém. Devia ser, como os outros costumavam dizer, instinto de mãe. Mas ela não poderia estar tão mudada assim, a ponto de até mesmo Sanae perceber o seu olhar perdido enquanto pensava em Sesshoumaru.

Balançou a cabeça para os lados num movimento leve, tirando todos aqueles pensamentos que a incomodavam. Fez o que dissera e depois de tomar um banho, sequer esperou por Kagome ou Sango, simplesmente caiu na cama e dormiu, mergulhando mais uma vez naquele estranho mundo dos sonhos.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, o pensamento de ser o dia em que Sesshoumaru chegaria pairava em sua mente. Acordou cedo demais e os outros ainda dormiam profundamente, provavelmente teriam ido dormir tarde na noite anterior, como era habitual.

Ela se levantou e depois de cuidar da higiene pessoal, seguiu andando pela casa até avistar Sanae acordada. Mais uma vez ajudou a mulher, enquanto as duas conversavam animadamente, como velhas amigas, dessa vez ambas cuidando da refeição matinal.

Rin sempre se sentia bem à vontade enquanto conversava com a mãe de Kagome, ela nem parecia uma mãe de verdade, mas uma amiga qualquer que não tivesse nenhuma relação de parentesco com ela.

O café da manhã só foi servido por volta das nove horas, quando todos tinham acordado, ou por conta própria ou pelo barulho dos outros residentes. Como era tradição – pelo menos desde o dia anterior –, eles sempre faziam as refeições em conjunto, discutindo e conversando sobre os mais diversos assuntos, desde as coisas no colégio até as notícias sobre alguém que tinha avistado um _óvni _em algum lugar do mundo.

Sanae foi à pessoa que mais percebeu que Rin estava mais perdida em pensamentos que o normal desde aquela manhã e sorria quando a garota olhava para ela e percebia estar sendo observada, disfarçando rapidamente o seu estado _"voador"_.

Ao fim da refeição, o grupo se retirou todo junto da sala, exceto por Rin e Sanae que como de costume iriam cuidar da louça, para jogarem algum jogo de tabuleiro, diferente dos que Souta costumava jogar o tempo todo no videogame. Fizeram um tipo de _excussão_ para ir até o sótão e recuperar alguns jogos antigos do avô de Kagome que, no dado momento, estava fazendo uma viagem e não se encontrava na casa da garota.

– Ah, acabamos. – Rin disse assim que enxugou o último prato.

– Sim, agora você pode ir jogar com os outros. – Sanae informou à garota.

– Iie, não estou com cabeça para jogar agora. – Rin respondeu, não percebendo o efeito que aquela resposta surtira em Sanae.

– Claro, entendo. – Sanae falou. – Mas o que vai fazer agora?

– Acho que vou continuar lendo o meu livro, adoro ficar perto daquela árvore sagrada, trás uma sensação boa. – Rin comentou, de maneira superficial.

– É, sim. Que bom que você consegue sentir-se assim também. – Sanae sorriu. – Tudo bem então. Eu preciso arrumar algumas coisas em meu quarto, se precisar de algo.

– Não se preocupe, ficarei bem. – Rin respondeu. – Se quiser alguma coisa, eu vou atrás de Kagome e Inuyasha.

– Ah, quase ia me esquecendo… – Sanae começou a falar. – O irmão de Inuyasha talvez chegue hoje, ele não deu nenhuma resposta definitiva quando falou com Inuyasha ontem no telefone, mas quando ele chegar, será que você pode me chamar? Para que eu possa ao menos recebê-lo devidamente.

– Oh, sim… claro que chamo. – Rin disse, ficando um pouco decepcionada com o que ouvira.

Sanae saiu da sala indo por um lado do corredor enquanto ela ia para o outro lado na direção de seu quarto. Se Sesshoumaru não dera nenhuma resposta _definitiva_ a Inuyasha, então, certamente era um sinal de que ele _não_ iria para Kyoto. Aquilo pareceu mesmo deixá-la para baixo… ele tinha dito que ia, que achava não ser uma má idéia e que precisava descansar… como ela lembrava de tudo aquilo, praticamente nos mínimos detalhes.

Suspirou pesadamente, tirando definitivamente da cabeça o fato de que Sesshoumaru pudesse realmente ir para Kyoto, como ela esperava. Tinha mais era que se distrair, divertir-se e esquecer dele.

Chegando ao seu quarto, pegou o livro que estivera lendo, deixou o _discman_ de lado dessa vez e pegou também os óculos para que não ficasse com dor de cabeça depois de umas cinco páginas lidas.

Mais uma vez sentou-se ao lado daquela enorme árvore sagrada, encostada em seu grosso tronco e sendo amparada pela sombra que ela produzia. O sol não estava tão forte naquele dia, chegava a ser aconchegante.

Colocou os óculos e abriu o livro na página que parara no dia anterior, provavelmente terminaria de lê-lo naquele dia mesmo, o que a deixaria sem nada para fazer o resto da semana, já que trouxera aquele livro apenas. Mas por incrível que parecesse não conseguia passar do primeiro parágrafo sem ter entendido. Por mais que não quisesse pensar em Sesshoumaru ele não lhe saía da cabeça, ainda mais agora que a deixara na mão depois de dizer que ia para Kyoto.

– Você precisa parar de pensar nele, Rin! – disse para si mesma, fechando os olhos, sentindo certa raiva de si mesma.

Tentou concentrar-se mais uma vez no livro, mas foi em vão, não conseguia associar as palavras que seus olhos liam.

– Kami! Ele disse que vinha! – disse mais uma vez depois de fechar o livro com o dedo marcando a página. – Mas agora não vem mais Rin, convença-se! Ele nunca levaria a sério àquela sua proposta boba!

– Se por um mero acaso essas palavras se referirem a mim, saiba que este Sesshoumaru jamais quebra a sua palavra.

Rin simplesmente congelou no lugar que estava, não poderia ser ninguém pregando uma peça com uma voz tão parecida como aquela e, além do mais, o que mais importava agora era um pequeno fato… será que ele escutou realmente tudo o que ela falou? Principalmente a parte sobre _parar de pensar nele?!_ Rin ficou imóvel sabe-se lá por quanto tempo, até que finalmente conseguiu virar-se para ver o homem atrás de si.

– Se-Sesshoumaru-sama… ohayo. – foi à única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar ao ver o homem parado de pé bem atrás de sic. Daquele ângulo, ele parecia bem mais alto e mais bonito, usava uma camisa branca de mangas cumpridas, sem ser de botões, e uma calça de tecido leve preta. Os cabelos soltos dançavam ao som da leve brisa do vento.

– Estava pensando em _mim_, Rin?

**Final do Capítulo Oito**

**OHHH! Surpresos com o cap novo?! XD**

**Pois é, eu disse que ia ser só dia primeiro, mas é que o fic ta completando um ano, então eu vim postá-lo logo. O cap não foi dos melhores, mas eu gostei dele, como gosto de todos XD**

**Obrigada a todas as pessoas fofas que deixaram reviews. **_Palas Lis (obrigada por revisar, fofa, te amo), Claudia, Mai Amekan, Gheishinha Kinomoto, Sah Rebelde, queenrj, -Nay Black-, Hiwatari Satiko e Keith-chan_

**Sinto muito por não responder os reviews ainda, mas assim que voltar de viagem tomarei vergonha na cara e o farei.**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado de mais esse cap, e agradeço a quem tem a paciência de acompanhar o fic e de comentar, eles deixam um autor realmente feliz.**

**Se acharam que o cap ficou bom o suficiente para gastar seu tempo, adoraria receber reviews.**

**Beijos da Mitz.**

**Ja!**


	9. Solidão

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha pertence à Rumiko-sensei, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Sacrifícios Para Amar**

**Capítulo Nove: Solidão…**

**Dedicado à Shampoo-chan e Palas Lis**

– Estava pensando em mim, Rin?

Aquela frase repetiu-se na sua mente. Estava totalmente paralisada, não acreditou que ele realmente tivesse ouvido o que ela falara. Será que não tinha nenhuma pedra por perto para ela se esconder, ou até mesmo qualquer canteiro de flores vermelhas, pois ficou tão corada que daria para esconder-se atrás de suco de morango. Tinha que sair rápido daquela situação, mas não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

– Ahn… er… nee… – ficou tentando achar alguma coisa pelo menos compreensível em seu vocabulário, mas ficava completamente difícil diante daqueles olhos dourados penetrantes sobre si.

Sesshoumaru não soube o que o atingira ao ver a expressão completamente envergonhada da garota, mas achou muita graça. Teve vontade de rir, embora não fosse de seu feitio e jamais o fizesse na frente de outras pessoas. Além do que, mais uma vez ela não percebera que ainda usava o par de óculos, o que deixaria a reação dela infinitamente mais engraçada quando descobrisse a presença deles. Para deixar que o seu atual estado fosse expressado por suas reações, permitiu que apenas um meio-sorriso surgisse no canto direito de sua boca; nem Rin deveria ter percebido aquele ato discreto.

Ela ainda parecia estar meio atordoada com a súbita pergunta dele para associar qualquer coisa que estava acontecendo. Poucos minutos se passaram enquanto eles se encaravam em silêncio, mas Sesshoumaru tinha que admitir que uma certa satisfação lhe assolou ao descobrir que ela estava pensando nele. Mesmo que a garota negasse, não havia como esconder a própria reação involuntária de seu corpo.

Como que acordando de um transe, Rin apenas voltou a associar as coisas quando sentiu o livro escorregar por entre seus dedos e cair ao lado de sua perna. Desviou os olhos de Sesshoumaru e recolheu o objeto, levantando-se em seguida, para lembrar-se que ainda assim ele parecia bem mais alto – e era.

– Er… bom, Sanae-san me pediu para avisá-la quando você chegasse, ela queria recebê-lo. Está arrumando algumas coisas da casa. – Rin falou, ignorando completamente a pergunta inicial de Sesshoumaru. – Venha, eu vou lhe mostrar o caminho.

Apenas naquele momento Rin percebeu que ele carregava uma mala, com uma alça grande, pendurada sobre o ombro direito.

Respondendo à pergunta da garota ele apenas fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Rin limpou a calça suja com alguns pedaços de folha e terra, por estar sentada no chão e seguiu à frente de Sesshoumaru, sorrindo totalmente sem graça, pensando ter conseguido despistar o questionamento dele sobre ela estar ou não pensando nele.

Rin guiou-o para dentro do templo, subindo as escadas, ambos em completo silêncio.

– Er… – Rin foi a primeira a tentar quebrar o silêncio enquanto ainda estavam subindo o lance de escadas. – Como foi sua semana? Sentiu-se melhor?

– Sim. – ele respondeu no seu habitual monólogo, obviamente mentindo para a garota, visto que passara mal na sexta-feira mesmo.

– Isso é bom. – Rin disse, ainda olhando para frente. – Eu…

Ela parou de falar, tentando encontrar as palavras e, mesmo tendo encontrado-as, não conseguia pronunciá-las. Já tinha desistido de completar a frase, quando Sesshoumaru voltou a se pronunciar.

– Você? – ele a incentivou a terminar de falar, curioso com o que ela estava tentando esconder-lhe.

– Er… não é nada. – Rin rapidamente contornou a história, tentando com isso que ele simplesmente a ignorasse. Apressou o passo pelos degraus, o que foi facilmente seguido por ele, como se estivesse andando normalmente.

– Você? – ele repetiu a indagação anterior num tom visivelmente incomodado, querendo mesmo que ela completasse a frase. – Não gosto que as pessoas deixem suas frases incompletas, Rin. – ele disse mais como um aviso.

– Ah, gomen. – ela disse, feliz por estar andando à frente e ele não poder ver seu rosto. Entendendo o aviso dele, continuou a frase, acalmando-se mais. – Eu ia dizer que… que… estou feliz que tenha vindo. Pelo menos mostra que você cumpre as suas promessas.

– Não encontrei motivo algum para quebrá-la. – Sesshoumaru respondeu simplesmente e continuou quase num fio de voz. – Pelo menos não o suficiente.

– O que disse? – Rin perguntou, não tendo certeza se ouvira direito as palavras dele.

– Nada demais. – ele respondeu, meneando a cabeça negativamente.

Antes mesmo que Rin pudesse perguntar se realmente não fora nada demais, se viram no topo das escadas e ao longo do corredor puderam avistar Sanae vindo para encontrá-los.

– Oh, bem que Souta me disse ter visto um novo visitante pela janela. – ela disse assim que alcançou o casal. – Você deve ser Sesshoumaru-sama, irmão de Inuyasha, não?

Mais uma vez a resposta silenciosa partiu do homem de olhos frios apenas num menear de cabeça positivo.

– Você pode vir comigo, Sesshoumaru-sama, vou lhe mostrar o quarto. – Sanae disse educadamente. – Se quiser, pode ocupar o quarto que reservei para Izayoi-san até que ela chegue, mas se preferir companhia, pode ficar no quarto com os outros dois, Miroku e Inuyasha.

– Iie, posso ficar sozinho. – Sesshoumaru fez questão de esclarecer aquele fato.

– Entendo. – Sanae sorriu com o tom dele. – Siga-me, sim? Ah, obrigada por trazê-lo, Rin-chan.

– Sem problemas, Sanae-san. – Rin respondeu, sorridente.

– Rin, não sabia que ainda usava óculos. – Sanae falou como se fosse muito normal aquilo.

Rin subitamente congelou e lançou um olhar rápido a Sesshoumaru. Ele a vira de óculos mais uma vez e agora nem tinha como escapar, mas ela estava tão acostumada que nem tinha como evitar esquecer deles. Apressou-se e retirou-os do rosto, segurando-o entre as mãos, não notando a expressão que surgira no rosto de Sesshoumaru com aquele sorriso de lado, parecendo satisfeito e divertido.

– Ah, é, ainda uso, mas só uma vez ou outra… – Rin disse tentando disfarçar e querendo que o chão se abrisse bem embaixo de si.

Antes mesmo que Sanae voltasse a falar, ou pelo menos a andar para mostrar o quarto de Sesshoumaru, outra voz se ouviu através do corredor, aos gritos, vinda da sala. Era a voz de Souta.

– Okaa-san! Ojii-sama está no telefone, quer falar com a senhora! – ele falou, logo se calando para voltar ao seu jogo de tabuleiro com os amigos.

– Oh, estive esperando a ligação a manhã toda… – Sanae falou de maneira pensativa. – Rin-chan, poderia me fazer o grande favor de mostrar o quarto a Sesshoumaru-sama? Eu realmente preciso atender a ligação.

– Ah… hai! – Rin prontificou-se, diante da situação.

– Sumimasen, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Sanae fez uma breve reverência em forma de desculpas e se dirigiu à sala para atender ao telefone, deixando Rin a sós mais uma vez com Sesshoumaru. – Ah, o almoço estará pronto em alguns minutos.

– Nee… eu vou lhe mostrar o quarto então. – Rin disse, passando por ele e andando ao longo do corredor, buscando pela porta do quarto que seria de Izayoi.

Mais uma vez o silêncio pairou entre os dois.

Sesshoumaru seguia Rin e esta sequer fazia questão de olhar para trás, pelo fato de ainda estar com vergonha de encará-lo por ter estado de óculos.

Quando Rin chegou até a porta do quarto, abriu-a para mostrar o interior a Sesshoumaru.

– É aqui que vai ficar. – Rin disse. – Bom, sinta-se à vontade, eu tenho que arrumar algumas coisas no meu quarto. E a sala de jantar fica por ali. – ela indicou o lado direito do corredor. – A sala de estar também, deve ser onde os outros estão agora.

– Certo. – Sesshoumaru disse, entrando no quarto.

Rin saiu apressadamente para o quarto que ocupava com as garotas, sentindo-se mais à vontade por estar longe de Sesshoumaru e ao mesmo tempo mais incomodada, incrivelmente, pelo mesmo fato. Sua cabeça estava completamente confusa. Pelo menos enquanto não conseguia pensar em nada decente para falar com ele, ficava totalmente constrangida e envergonhada, acabava não falando coisa com coisa. Se bem que quando conseguia desenrolar um assunto e ele respondia com mais de três palavras, ela sempre começava a falar sem parar, esquecendo-se parcialmente de que era com Sesshoumaru que conversava.

Depois de ter guardado o livro e o _discman,_ junto com o par de óculos de grau, deitou-se no _futon,_ observando o teto acima de sua cabeça, lembrando da pergunta surpresa que Sesshoumaru lhe fizera momentos atrás.

"Estava pensando em mim, Rin?".

É, estava sim… não podia evitar mesmo… como ficar tão ligada numa pessoa daquele jeito como ficava com Sesshoumaru? Não conseguia parar de pensar nele, será que era isso que Kagome e Sango sentiam por Inuyasha e Miroku? Era uma sensação confortante e ao mesmo tempo sufocante… queria falar, mas ao mesmo tempo queria calar… queria que aquele sentimento sumisse para sentir-se bem outra vez, mas queria que ele permanecesse provando que ela estava viva… provando que ela era capaz de se apaixonar.

– Iie… – ela disse para si mesma, abraçando o travesseiro. – Não posso estar apaixonada… iie.

Sem que ela percebesse, adormeceu na cama, na mesma posição em que estava, abraçada ao travesseiro. Infelizmente, o sono não durou por muito tempo, visto que poucos minutos depois Kagome e Sango entraram praticamente correndo no quarto, chamando por ela.

– Rin-chan! – Kagome foi a primeira a falar, nem tinha notado que a outra dormia.

– O almoço está pronto, Rin! – Sango também falou, esperando na porta enquanto Kagome ia até a cama da garota.

– Nee?! – Rin levantou-se de um pulo com o chamado de Kagome, esfregou os olhos para que pudesse enxergar melhor. – Hai, hai… não precisava desse estrondo, Kagome.

– Você estava dormindo? – Kagome perguntou ao ver a cara sonolenta da outra.

– O que parece, Kagome? – Sango foi à dona da resposta.

– Ah, não importa, vamos, vamos! – Kagome segurou Rin pelo braço, quase a derrubando da cama.

– Hei, Kagome! Por que tudo isso?! É só o almoço!!! – Rin disse, equilibrando-se quando a outra puxou seu braço.

– Você sabe quem está aí? Você tem que se apressar! – Kagome disse com uma risadinha divertida.

– Quem está aí? – Rin perguntou curiosa. – E por que tenho que me apressar para ver alguém?

– Sesshoumaru-sama chegou de viagem hoje! Ele vai almoçar com a gente! – Kagome disse, como se aquilo fosse algum motivo decente para toda aquela agitação.

E se ela soubesse pelo menos que Rin fora a primeira pessoa a encontrar com ele, teria provavelmente um surto ali dentro… mas espere… por que ela estava querendo tanto que Rin fosse para encontrar com ele? O que ela estaria insinuando?!

– Hei, Kagome! Se você quer tanto encontrar com Sesshoumaru-sama não precisa me levar junto. – Rin disse, não tendo em mente a real intenção de que Kagome fosse rir daquilo.

– Não seja boba, Rin-chan. Quero ver como você fica ao lado de Sesshoumaru-sama e responder a pergunta de Miroku por mim mesma. – Kagome disse, piscando o olho de maneira travessa.

– Hei, Kagome, que idéia maluca é essa?! E pare de me puxar, mulher! – Rin disse, tentando se segurar dentro do quarto, mas Kagome continuava a puxá-la até a sala de jantar.

– Vamos, vamos, okaa-san também quer falar com você. – Kagome disse.

– Quer? – Rin perguntou, confusa. – Mas pare de me puxar, oras!

Elas tinham saído do quarto e Sango apenas assistia à cena, enquanto Kagome puxava uma Rin insatisfeita pelo corredor.

– Se não tem problema nenhum em você ir encontrar com Sesshoumaru-sama, por que está tão relutante? – Kagome perguntou.

– Porque você não pára de me puxar! – Rin respondeu instantaneamente, tentando esconder que realmente não queria encontrar Sesshoumaru tão cedo.

– Tudo bem então! – Kagome a soltou de vez e como Rin estava andando para trás tentando se soltar da prima, não deu outra: ela caiu de bunda no chão bem no meio do corredor.

– Itai!!! – Rin reclamou, apoiando as mãos ao lado do corpo. – Você é louca, Kagome! Você me paga!

– Vamos logo, Rin-chan, senão Inuyasha e Miroku vão comer tudo! – Kagome disse, mas não tinha notado uma presença que vinha do outro lado do corredor.

– Nee… estou indo! – Rin disse, finalmente levantando os olhos para encarar a prima, mas o que realmente encarou não a agradou nadinha.

Sesshoumaru olhava a cena de maneira intrigada, bem atrás de Kagome, que já tinha notado sua presença depois daquilo. Se todo o sangue de Rin subira à cabeça, ainda era pouco demais para a cor avermelhada que tingira a sua face. Agora era demais! Sesshoumaru a vira de óculos mais cedo, escutara-a falar que estava pensando nele e ainda por cima ele tinha que vê-la cair?! Onde estava o maldito buraco provocado por algum terremoto para ela se esconder?

– Vamos, vamos logo, Rin-chan! – Kagome disse, não a ajudando a se levantar e foi na direção da sala de jantar, acompanhada de Sango, como se estivesse planejando deixar Sesshoumaru a fitar a garota naquela situação vergonhosa e lamentável.

Rin suspirou profundamente e abaixou a cabeça, tentando pelo menos parar de encarar aqueles olhos dourados intimidadores. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ouvir a voz dele logo depois disso?

– Não vai ficar aí o dia todo, não é? – ele tinha estendido a mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se e ela logo percebeu esse detalhe ao levantar o rosto subitamente, acompanhando a voz dele.

– I-iie. – ela respondeu, imensamente corada, ao aceitar a ajuda dele e segurar-lhe a mão para se levantar.

– Higurashi-sama realmente disse ter algo importante a tratar com você depois do almoço. – Sesshoumaru comentou assim que Rin ficou de pé diante dele.

– Nee… sobre o que será? – Rin tentou desviar a atenção de Sesshoumaru, passando direto por ele e seguindo na direção da sala de jantar para que pudessem almoçar. Claro que evitou ao máximo encarar o homem e por sorte ele vinha atrás de si, dificultando tal ação.

Sesshoumaru continuou o resto do caminho até a sala calado. Sentaram-se à mesa e acabaram por ficar um ao lado do outro, e pelo sorriso estampado na cara de Kagome, ela tinha planejado aquilo.

Rin fechou os olhos por um minuto, tentando acalmar-se diante da atitude da outra, até que por fim sua atenção foi desviada, mas pela voz de Sanae.

– Está tudo bem, Rin-chan? – a senhora perguntou, ao que Rin virou o rosto para ela e abrindo os olhos, sorriu-lhe.

– Hai, hai, Sanae-san. Não tem nada de errado, não se preocupe. – Rin disse.

– Nee… Rin-chan, hoje nós vamos fazer um passeio pela cidade, vamos comprar umas roupas e uns kimono's para usar no festival, você vem também? – Kagome perguntou bem esperançosa.

Rin devia confessar que gostava de sair para fazer compras, poucas, mas ainda assim era agradável. Mas aquele templo tinha um ar tão bom e acolhedor – sem contar o fato de que tinha Sesshoumaru – e ela queria ficar ali por mais tempo. Não queria sair ou fazer o que costumava fazer em Tokyo ao lado de Kagome e Sango.

– Acho que não, Kagome. Não estou com vontade de sair hoje. – Rin disse, mexendo na comida com os _hashi's_ para poder levar uma porção à boca.

– Mas Sesshoumaru-sama também vai! – Kagome disse e nesse momento Rin quase cuspiu tudo o que tinha colocado na boca, quanto a Sesshoumaru, reagiu com o seu simples arquear de sobrancelhas, fitando a garota que acabara de falar por ele, teve vontade de contrariar, mas estava muito ocupado mastigando sua refeição.

– E-e o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?! – Rin perguntou, quase gritando, para a prima do outro lado da mesa, totalmente constrangida com o que ela acabara de falar e ainda mais por Sesshoumaru estar bem ali, ouvindo tudo.

Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha tentavam não rir da situação.

– Mas, tem tud… – antes que Kagome pudesse terminar de falar, com seu tom e expressão travessos, Rin voltou a falar apontando o par de _hashi's_ ameaçadoramente para a outra.

– Não tem nada! Não estou com vontade de sair para fazer compras e ponto! – Rin disse, tentando não ficar vermelha, coisa que certamente já tinha acontecido muito tempo atrás.

– Mas Rin-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama também vai com a gente!!! – Kagome insistiu com um tom que certamente era para irritar Rin, como se ela estivesse brincando… e estava.

– E o que eu tenho com isso?! Se Sesshoumaru-sama quer fazer compras, deixe que ele vá, mas eu não quero! – Rin disse, ficando muito irritada com isso, parou de falar instantaneamente ao perceber um olhar de lado de Sesshoumaru, mas ele rapidamente desviou, voltando a comer sua refeição calmamente.

– Calma, calma garotas. – Sanae dessa vez interrompeu as duas, antes que a provocação de Kagome fizesse com que Rin subisse na mesa para atacá-la. A mãe de Kagome também ria da situação.

– Gomen, Sanae-san. – Rin desculpou-se pela atitude no meio da refeição.

– Não precisa se preocupar. – Sanae fez um movimento com a mão, indicando irrelevância. – Mas por que Rin-chan não vai com as garotas? O festival vai ser amanhã. Você já tem o que vestir?

– Ahn… er… iie. – Rin respondeu sinceramente.

Era comum usar _kimono's_ tradicionais nesses festivais que aconteciam nas mais diversas cidades do Japão, em geral sem ser na capital. Kyoto era um lugar bonito, mais tradicional que a capital, e tinha lindos festivais. Rin podia lembrar-se deles quando era criança, mas nunca mais fora em algum e, conseqüentemente, nunca mais colocara algum _kimono,_ sequer tinha um do seu tamanho.

– Mas também não preciso estar de kimono para ir ao festival… – Rin tentou se salvar de ter que sair de tarde e poder ficar em casa, descansando. Ela estava realmente se tornando alguém sedentária.

– Claro que precisa! – Kagome retrucou. – Todo mundo vai de kimono, por que só você não vai?

– Ah, por que eu não tenho um! – Rin replicou.

– É pra isso que vamos sair, Rin-chan. – dessa vez Sango falou. – Vamos lá, não pode ser tão ruim vestir kimono um dia apenas.

– É, você vai treinando para o dia do seu casamento. – Kagome disse dando uma risadinha.

– O que quis dizer com isso, Kagome? – Rin tinha uma veia pulando na testa. Estava ficando cansada das indiretas da prima.

– Iie, nada. – Kagome disse balançando as mãos na frente do corpo.

– Pare de enrolar, Rin, diga logo que vai! – Sango também estava ficando impaciente com a negação da outra.

– É, Rin-sama, vai ser divertido. – Miroku disse de uma maneira um tanto quanto sonhadora.

– O que você já está pensando, Houshi-hentai?! – Sango perguntou, cruzando os braços diante do corpo com uma expressão irritada diante do que Miroku dizia e a breve insinuação.

– Na-nada, Sangozinha! – Miroku se defendeu, afastando-se um pouco da outra que estava sentada bem ao seu lado.

– Espero que não seja nada mesmo! – Sango disse de maneira irritada.

– Então está combinado, vamos todos mais tarde fazer as compras. – Kagome disse animada.

– Hei, eu não concordei com nada! – Rin tentou protestar.

– Concordou, sim! – Kagome dessa vez usou um tom ameaçador e um olhar que beirava o assassino de Sesshoumaru.

Uma gota pendeu do lado da cabeça de Rin ao ver a expressão assustadora da outra. Ela se encostou mais na cadeira para manter distância, embora a mesa as separasse.

– H-hai. – Rin finalmente concordou e subitamente a expressão de Kagome voltou para a sua expressão amigável e calma.

– Que bom, sabia que adoraria a idéia, Rin-chan. – Kagome disse sorridente, enquanto Sanae apenas assistia a discussão com um sorriso no rosto.

– Eu já terminei, sumimasen. – dessa vez a voz de Sesshoumaru se ouviu pela primeira vez desde que ele tinha se sentado à mesa.

Todos voltaram a sua atenção para ele no momento que o homem levantou-se silenciosamente e pegou o seu prato para levar até a cozinha. Até ele sair de lá, todos ficaram calados. Apenas Rin voltar a falar, lembrando-se de um detalhe que Sesshoumaru tinha lhe ressaltado depois que Kagome falara.

– Ah, Sanae-san, Kagome e Sesshoumaru-sama me disseram que a senhora queria falar comigo. – Rin disse, virando-se para a mulher que se sentava no extremo da mesa.

– Sim, queria muito falar com você depois do almoço, Rin-chan. Recebi uma ligação e com certeza é de seu interesse. – Sanae disse num tom ao mesmo tempo sério e compreensivo.

– H-hai. – Rin disse, estranhando o tom usado pela outra. O que será que poderia ser? Era alguma coisa grave? – Sobre o que é?

– Podemos conversar depois do almoço, agora termine sua refeição. – Sanae disse, deixando mais que claro que queria conversar apenas com a garota.

– Tudo bem. – Rin concordou.

Sesshoumaru não voltou mais para a sala de jantar e saiu andando pelo templo, seguindo até o jardim, observando aquela árvore sagrada onde encontrara Rin sentada lendo. Não tinha dado a mínima importância para o fato de que Kagome simplesmente impusera que ele iria sair com eles durante à tarde para poder fazer as tais compras, mas ele não tinha realmente intenção nenhuma de aceitar a proposta.

Quando o almoço finalmente terminou, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango e Miroku saíram para fazer alguma coisa que Rin realmente não estava interessada. Era algo relacionado a algum jogo, será que eles só sabiam jogar? Realmente, não havia muita coisa o que fazer ali além de ver tevê e jogar alguns jogos antigos de tabuleiro que pertenceram ao avô de Kagome.

No final das contas, Rin finalmente estava sozinha com Sanae para conversar com ela.

– Venha, vamos nos sentar no sofá na sala. – Sanae convidou a garota, com um sorriso no rosto. A sala de estar ficava paralela à sala de jantar onde elas estavam. – Depois eu darei um jeito na louça.

– Hai. – Rin concordou e seguiu a mulher até a outra sala.

Quando elas finalmente se sentaram nos sofás, uma de frente para a outra, Rin foi quem tomou a palavra para iniciar a conversa.

– O que era exatamente, Sanae-san? É alguma coisa grave? – Rin perguntou.

– Bom, Rin-chan, não vou mentir para você que não é grave, mas também não há necessidade de ficar muito preocupada. – Sanae começou.

– O que é? – Rin estava começando a ficar apreensiva com a voz e a expressão da outra.

– Você já sabe que eu recebi uma ligação hoje de otou-san. – Sanae começou. – E ele tinha ido para Okinawa, visitar a sua mãe.

– Minha mãe? – Rin questionou, não gostando daquele rumo das conversas.

– Sim, Rin-chan. – Sanae começou a falar. – Hoje ele me ligou dizendo que Nayako está muito doente. Está de cama há um mês.

– Nee…? – Rin não sabia como reagir. – Eu… eu não sabia.

Ela realmente não estava a par de nada. Tinha falado com a sua mãe por telefone algumas vezes naquele mês, mas ela não comentara nada sobre isso. Não podia nem imaginar o que estivesse acontecendo, por que ela não lhe contara que estava doente? Rin teria ido imediatamente para visitá-la e ajudá-la com tudo o que precisasse, mas por que ela não falara nada? Por quê?

– Eu sei disso, Rin-chan. – Sanae falou de maneira compreensiva. – Mas Nayako não queria que você se preocupasse muito e nem que você deixasse seus estudos e sua vida na capital para ir visitá-la.

– Mas… mas ela devia ter me contado! Se for grave, eu teria ido para lá, posso pagar as matérias depois… – Rin começou a falar, desenfreada.

– Calma, Rin-chan. – Sanae pousou uma mão sobre a de Rin, que estava apoiada em suas pernas.

– Eu, eu devia estar lá com ela, eu preciso ir cuidar dela, como ela está? – Rin perguntou, sem conseguir juntar as coisas direito.

– Rin-chan, já disse para se acalmar. – Sanae voltou a falar. – Ela não queria que você soubesse para não se preocupar, mas eu não achei justo com você, esconder a situação da sua mãe. A situação dela é um pouco grave, sim, não vou mentir, mas otou-san está cuidando dela agora.

– Eu quero ir vê-la, eu quero cuidar dela. – Rin disse, apreensiva com a situação da sua mãe.

– Iie. – Sanae falou, meneando a cabeça negativamente para enfatizar a sua resposta.

Rin não entendeu a intenção da mais velha. Era a sua mãe que estava doente e elas tinham apenas uma a outra, mesmo que ainda houvesse Sanae que era sua tia e seu avô que no momento estava cuidando de Nayako. Eles não eram parentes de verdade, a mãe de Rin havia sido adotada quando menor, mas isso nunca a impedira de sentir-se numa grande família.

– Doush'te? – Rin perguntou, depois de ouvir a negação de Sanae. Por que não poderia ir ver a sua mãe?

– Nayako concordou que eu contasse para você, mas me fez prometer que você não iria até lá antes do combinado. Ela quer que você se divirta e vá ao festival amanhã, não que fique ao lado dela numa cama. – Sanae explicou.

– Mas… eu preciso… – antes que Rin terminasse de falar, Sanae voltou a tomar a palavra.

– Já disse que não, Rin. – Sanae estava realmente convicta. – Eu prometi para Nayako que não a deixaria ir sem que se divertisse, então, prometa-me e prometa a si mesma que vai se divertir aqui com os amigos e que na quarta voltará para Okinawa para poder visitar a sua mãe e cuidar dela, tudo bem? Por ela, que quer tanto que você se sinta feliz.

Rin abaixou a cabeça e fitou as mãos sobre as pernas por um momento. Sanae ainda tinha uma das mãos repousadas sobre as dela, numa forma de consolo. Ela instintivamente meneou a cabeça positivamente e sua voz saiu quase num fio inaudível.

– H-hai. – ela dissera, tentando não encarar Sanae.

– Que bom. – Sanae disse sorrindo logo em seguida. – Agora vá encontrar com os outros, saiam para comprar os kimono's de tarde e tente esquecer esse assunto pelo menos por agora, sim, Rin-chan?

– Tentarei. – Rin disse, se levantando e ainda sem encarar a mulher seguiu na direção da porta da sala.

Sanae suspirou pesadamente ao ver a garota sair. Não havia concordado desde o começo com a idéia de Rin ser obrigada a ficar ali, sabia que a garota iria querer ir correndo para encontrar com a mãe, mas não podia fazer nada. Nayako era muito insistente e convicta, não tinha como contrariar a irmã mais nova. Contudo, agora estava feito e Rin – mesmo não querendo – concordara em ficar ali pelo tempo previsto.

Rin andou pelo corredor da casa, agradecendo por este estar vazio. Depois de receber aquela notícia, alguma coisa estava apertando o seu coração, um sentimento estranho, queria estar ao lado de sua mãe agora, cuidando dela, assim como ela fizera durante toda a sua vida. E Sanae era irmã dela, como poderia estar daquele jeito com a notícia? Como poderia tê-la mandado simplesmente esquecer daquilo enquanto estava ali? Era simplesmente impossível. E Nayako estava de cama já havia um mês. Aquilo a deixava ainda mais preocupada. Não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse a sua mãe, antes com ela do que com a outra.

Agora entendia porque Nayako não fora visitá-la quando estava no hospital depois do acidente… conhecendo a mãe do jeito que conhecia, até estava estranhando que ela não tivesse aparecido. Ela era sempre tão dedicada e preocupada… e agora estava precisando da sua companhia, mas ainda assim não queria, pensava apenas no bem de Rin. Entretanto, ela não sabia que o melhor para Rin era estar ao seu lado, zelando por sua saúde.

– Okaa-san… – sem que percebesse, a voz saiu de sua boca, quando ela estava chegando ao seu quarto e abrindo a porta.

A melhor coisa a fazer agora era deitar-se um pouco e tentar relaxar, tentar deixar aquele sentimento estranho de lado. Nada de mal aconteceria a sua mãe, quando ela chegasse lá na quarta antes mesmo do almoço, ela já estaria melhor, recuperada e com certeza teria feito um ótimo almoço, que só ela conseguia para poder receber a filha… é, era isso que aconteceria.

Rin deitou-se em sua cama, olhando para o teto, mas não conseguia descansar. Queria dormir, mas não tinha como. Revirou-se na cama várias vezes, mas ainda assim não achou o sono que tanto queria que chegasse. Estava preocupada, cansada e apreensiva.

– Okaa-san… – uma segunda vez pronunciou aquela palavra de maneira inconsciente, quase como se quisesse chamá-la para perto de si, de uma maneira que tivesse certeza de que ela estaria segura.

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, tinha que procurar um lugar tranqüilo e para pensar melhor na situação. Sabia que o melhor canto para isso era o jardim, dificilmente as pessoas iam lá. Inuyasha, Souta e Miroku adoravam jogar aqueles joguinhos de videogame, e Kagome e Sango ficavam conversando sobre alguma coisa ou se juntavam aos outros homens para jogarem algum jogo de tabuleiro. Em suma, eles raramente apareceriam no jardim apenas para passear, como ela costumava fazer. Mas ainda assim achou que aquele não seria o melhor lugar caso quisesse ficar sozinha… alguém poderia aparecer acidentalmente.

Saiu do quarto andando pelo corredor vazio, passou pelo quarto dos garotos e escutou um barulho vindo de lá de alguém reclamando alguma coisa e pela voz estrondosa devia ser Kagome.

Não deu muito valor àquilo. Será que mais alguém naquela casa sabia o que se passava com a sua mãe? Era muito pouco provável e mesmo que alguém soubesse não entenderia como ela se sentia naquela hora.

Andou meio que sem rumo por algum tempo, até encontrar um quarto que lhe chamou a atenção. A porta estava entreaberta e ele ficava longe dos demais cômodos da casa. Ela abriu a porta e entrou, vendo algumas caixas empilhadas lá dentro de objetos do templo. Tudo estava um pouco empoeirado e tinham algumas teias de aranha. Certamente as pessoas não entravam muito ali, mas antes que Rin virasse para sair, mais uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção: na parede oposta à porta tinha uma janela enorme que estava fechada, era bem maior que as demais dos outros quartos.

Rin escorou a porta atrás de si e andou até ela, abrindo-a. A vista era simplesmente perfeita, dava pra ver quase toda a cidade dali, a janela era grande e a batente ficava na altura da sua cintura, tendo uma altura que passava de sua cabeça. Todo o aposento se iluminou quando ela abriu a janela; uma brisa leve e refrescante entrou, invadindo todo o quarto.

Ela deixou que um sorriso singelo surgisse em sua face. Aquele quarto parecia quase que magnífico agora, com aquele ambiente quente e reconfortante, embora seu sorriso tivesse um ar um tanto quanto melancólico. Não tinha como ficar feliz depois de receber uma notícia daquelas.

Ela apoiou os braços no batente, olhando para o horizonte, imaginando que Okinawa deveria ficar naquela direção, seu coração apertou mais uma vez, numa sensação muito ruim. Estava tão preocupada com sua mãe, tinha que estar ao lado dela, o que estava fazendo ali, afinal?

Sem que percebesse, uma lágrima correu de seu olho esquerdo e a vontade de chorar foi tomando conta de si. Ela tinha a sensação de que estava sozinha, não gostava daquilo… e se algo acontecesse à sua mãe? Praguejou mentalmente por ter aquele pensamento e mais lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto, até parecia que algo mais grave já tinha acontecido para estar chorando daquele jeito, mas simplesmente não conseguia evitar, Nayako era a única pessoa que ainda lhe restava além de seus amigos, que mesmo que sempre a apoiassem, não poderiam entender a dor que ela sentiria.

Ela estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não percebeu quando alguém entrou na sala e lhe chamou o nome, ao menos tinha escutado aquela voz. Assustou-se quando sentiu um toque em seu ombro e virou-se de vez, encarando aqueles olhos dourados, frios e indiferentes.

– Rin…? – Sesshoumaru ficou sem reação por um momento ao ver o rosto da garota molhado com as lágrimas. Ela pareceu assustar-se muito com a presença dele e depois de encará-lo por alguns segundos em que pareceu paralisada, virou-se rapidamente e limpou o rosto com as costas das mãos.

– Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama! – ela tinha virado de costas para ele, voltando a encarar a cidade pela janela aberta. – N-não sabia que estava aí, gomen.

– O que aconteceu, Rin? – ele indagou, querendo saber o motivo das lágrimas da garota.

– Na-nada, não aconteceu nada. – Rin respondeu, sorrindo para ele, um sorriso que Sesshoumaru estranhamente sabia não ser o sorriso de verdade dela, mas não sabia como percebera aquele detalhe.

– Foi algo com o que Higurashi-sama tinha para lhe contar? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, querendo definitivamente saber o motivo das lágrimas dela, apenas não sabia o porquê dessa necessidade de querer entender a garota e possivelmente _ajudá-la_.

Rin ficou calada com o que ele lhe dissera. Ela não queria mentir para ele, mas mesmo assim não queria contar a verdade. Não queria incomodá-lo com os seus sentimentos insignificantes e foi quase isso o que lhe disse.

– Não foi nada, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela repetiu. – Não se preocupe, não quero incomodá-lo com bobagens.

– Se isso fosse me incomodar eu não teria perguntado, e se fosse bobagens, você não estaria chorando. – Sesshoumaru falou de uma maneira convincente. – Agora diga o que aconteceu.

Mais uma vez o silêncio da parte dela. Agora Sesshoumaru conseguia entender como o silêncio no qual ele se guardava às vezes chegava a ser irritante e incômodo. Escutou um suspiro mais fundo vindo dela e depois finalmente as palavras saíram de sua boca, numa voz um tanto quanto fraca.

– Okaa-san… – ela começou falando e Sesshoumaru teve que forçar a audição para escutar cada uma das palavras. – Ela está de cama, parece estar muito doente… foi Sanae-san quem me contou. Disse que ela está de cama já faz um mês… e eu me sinto mal por não poder estar lá.

– Por que não vai visitá-la? – Sesshoumaru perguntou. Não poderia ser apenas aquilo que a incomodava.

– Ela não deixou. – Rin respondeu, ainda de costas para Sesshoumaru e não percebeu quando este arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Ela não me disse o mês todo que estava doente nas conversas que tivemos e só deixou que Sanae-san me contasse sobre a sua doença depois que ela concordou em não me deixar ir antes de quarta. Ela disse que é para eu me divertir e depois poderia ir vê-la.

– Isso mostra que ela gosta muito de você e que quer o seu bem… – Sesshoumaru comentou, ao que Rin virou-se para ele.

– Mas mesmo assim, nós temos apenas uma à outra, deveríamos ficar lado a lado. – Rin disse parecendo conter as lágrimas com esforço. – Ela nunca se preocupa consigo mesma, só comigo, eu deveria estar cuidando dela agora.

– Assim como você, não? – Sesshoumaru falou e Rin parou um pouco para refletir sobre aquilo.

Continuou de frente para ele, mas desviou os olhos para a janela ao seu lado.

– Mesmo assim, se ela precisa de mim, eu deveria estar lá. – Rin ainda tentava conter as lágrimas, agora mais que nunca estava com uma vontade imensa de chorar.

– Por que estava chorando? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, repentinamente.

Rin não sabia que a percepção dele era tão boa, mesmo depois de tudo o que ela falara, ele sabia que nenhuma daquelas palavras especificava o motivo pelo qual ela chorava minutos atrás. Relutou um pouco antes de responder, parecia uma coisa tão estúpida se fosse contada para alguém como Sesshoumaru, mas não poderia fugir da pergunta por muito tempo até que ele voltasse a bater na mesma tecla.

– Por quê, Rin? – ele voltou a questionar, fazendo com que ela despertasse de seus pensamentos e decidisse de uma vez por todas responder o que estava em sua mente.

– Porque… estou com medo. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, ainda olhando para o lado, para a cidade, tentando não encarar aqueles olhos de Sesshoumaru. – Estou com medo de perder okaa-san. Eu sei que isso parece muito idiota… mas eu sinto que tem alguma coisa errada demais, eu sinto que deveria estar lá, ao lado dela e não aqui… eu sinto medo de perdê-la.

– Isso não parece idiota, e _não_ é, Rin. – Sesshoumaru comentou, mas Rin pareceu não escutar ou simplesmente ignorar, tentando acumular coragem para continuar a falar sem derramar mais lágrimas na frente dele.

– Bom, provavelmente você não deve entender isso muito bem… – ela deu um sorriso sem graça, como se quisesse disfarçar o semblante triste. – Você não parece ter medo de alguma coisa, não deve saber como é passar por isso.

– Eu _entendo_, Rin. – Sesshoumaru respondeu sério, o que fez Rin voltar a encará-lo.

O que exatamente ele queria dizer com aquilo? Que poderia entender os sentimentos dela, ou que já passara pelos mesmos sentimentos que os dela? Antes que ela tivesse a chance de indagar aquilo, ele mesmo continuou a falar.

– Minha mãe passou um ano numa cama de hospital antes de morrer, quando eu tinha apenas sete anos. – Sesshoumaru falou e Rin arregalou levemente os olhos. – Eu sei tanto quanto qualquer um o que é sentir medo.

– Eu… eu não sabia… – Rin disse, sentindo-se completamente pequena diante do que Sesshoumaru já passara quando era apenas uma criança.

– É normal sentir medo de perder as pessoas de quem você gosta, Rin. – Sesshoumaru falou e naquela hora ele pareceu tão compreensivo que parecia outro Sesshoumaru, mesmo que seu semblante ainda fosse completamente indiferente.

– Mas… mas… – ela abaixou a cabeça voltando a chorar e num impulso quase que inconsciente, jogou-se nos braços de Sesshoumaru, sentindo que ficaria melhor perto dele, que se sentiria mais segura. – Eu não quero perdê-la! Eu não quero ficar sozinha!

Por alguns segundos ele ficou completamente sem reação, observando Rin se agarrar à sua camisa como uma criança que estava com medo por ter se perdido dos pais, chorando. Um sorriso de lado – praticamente imperceptível – surgiu em seu rosto e retribuiu o abraço, depositando uma das mãos sobre a nuca dela, mal sabia como aquilo a fazia sentir-se confortável e segura.

– Você não ficará sozinha, Rin. – ele falou baixo o suficiente apenas para que ela ouvisse e a voz dele pareceu fazê-la despertar do que acontecera, ela parecia ter acabado de perceber que estava abraçada a Sesshoumaru.

Afastou-se um pouco, o suficiente para encará-lo nos olhos e o bastante para não se soltar daquele abraço reconfortante, do qual tanto estava precisando naquele momento. Não soube o que dizer em resposta àquelas palavras dele, Sesshoumaru parecia uma pessoa tão diferente agora do que ela imaginava que ele seria. Ele parecia simplesmente mais um _homem_, que sente medo, que guarda as coisas para si mesmo, que compreende os outros.

Percebeu quando o rosto dele começou a aproximar-se lentamente do seu, ergueu a cabeça um pouco mais, mantendo os olhos fixos no rosto dele que a cada segundo se aproximava do seu, sem noção do tempo, sentiu as suas respirações se mesclarem em uma, tamanha era a proximidade dos rostos. Quando os seus lábios estavam prestes a se tocar, escutaram um barulho tremendamente alto e a porta tinha se escancarado, como se alguém tivesse batido nela com um chute.

Instintivamente eles se afastaram um do outro, olhando para a porta e notaram a presença de Inuyasha e Miroku que tinham parado, encarando-os, talvez por ter visto alguma coisa demais. Rin virou-se mais que rápido para a janela, limpando o seu rosto que ainda estava molhado com lágrimas e escondendo o rubor excessivo que estava em sua face.

– Vocês estavam…? – antes mesmo que Inuyasha terminasse a sua questão, percebeu, assim como Miroku já tinha percebido, o olhar assassino que partia de Sesshoumaru. Pelo visto o outro não gostara nada da falta de educação e Inuyasha sabia o que aquele olhar significava, Miroku também: eles teriam que se esconder o mais rápido possível, antes que a contagem mental de um a dez de Sesshoumaru se esgotasse.

– Er… nós sentimos muito… – Miroku começou a falar, suando frio ainda com o olhar de Sesshoumaru sob si. – É que Kagome-sama pediu pra nós pegarmos um tabuleiro de _go_ do avô dela e disse que deveria estar aqui. N-não queríamos interromper! – Miroku sorria completamente sem graça.

– I-iie! – Rin se virou para encarar os outros. – Vocês não interromperam na-nada! – ela estava extremamente corada com o comentário desnecessário de Miroku.

Antes que alguém pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Sesshoumaru se dirigiu para a porta e Miroku e Inuyasha se encolheram, encostando-se na parede, diante do olhar do outro, que parecia cada vez pior.

– Eu estou de saída. – Sesshoumaru disse, passando direto para a porta, mas não deixando de lançar mais um de seus olhares mortais para os dois.

O mais velho passou direto e fechou a porta assim que saiu, com uma das mãos dentro do bolso da calça. Miroku e Inuyasha respiraram aliviados enquanto Rin continuava a encarar a porta, lembrando-se de Sesshoumaru, do que ele falara e do que _quase_ acabara de acontecer. Por aquele momento, pareceu esquecer mesmo da situação de sua mãe, percebendo como Sesshoumaru tinha a incrível capacidade de invadir seus pensamentos.

Meneou a cabeça levemente, culpando-se por pensar nele e não em sua mãe. Voltou à atenção para Miroku e Inuyasha parados perto da porta.

– Vocês não tinham que procurar algum tabuleiro de _go?_ – Rin perguntou, sorrindo para eles.

– É mesmo… – Miroku disse. – Vamos logo Inuyasha, antes que Kagome-sama comece a gritar com a gente.

– Feh! – Inuyasha bufou. – Não sei porque ela quer esse jogo chato. É melhor continuarmos jogando o videogame do Souta.

– Esqueceu que Kagome-sama o roubou e escondeu dizendo que não íamos desperdiçar o nosso tempo jogando aquelas _"porcarias eletrônicas"._ – Miroku explicou.

– Feh! – Inuyasha reclamou mais uma vez cruzando os braços diante do corpo.

– Bom, eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu vou dar uma saidinha. – Rin disse, passando direto pela dupla na direção da porta.

– Ah, Rin-sama, Kagome-sama disse que quer falar com você, pra combinarem a hora de sair hoje. – Miroku disse antes que ela se retirasse.

– Hai. – Rin concordou, parando ao abrir a porta. – Vou falar com ela.

Rin saiu do quarto e fechou a porta ao fazê-lo, Inuyasha e Miroku se encararam por um tempo, com olhares significativos. Será que aqueles dois tinham realmente alguma coisa um com o outro? A resposta que surgiu na mente de ambos foi a mesma: sim.

Rin andou ao longo da casa tentando imaginar onde estaria Kagome, pois tinha esquecido de perguntar para os outros e não estava com a mínima vontade de voltar para lá. Na verdade, queria mesmo era ficar sozinha, pensar e colocar as coisas que estavam em sua cabeça em ordem… pensava em Sesshoumaru, pensava em sua mãe, _não_ pensava nunca sobre si mesma.

Passou pela sala e viu que Sesshoumaru estava lá, sentado numa das poltronas, olhando para a televisão que estava desligada. Ele não percebeu quando ela passou e ela também não seguiu até ele, olhou-o por alguns minutos até decidir que não teria coragem _nenhuma_ para falar com ele e continuou sua caminhada em busca de Kagome, ou quem sabe de si mesma… não queria realmente encontrar com ninguém naquele momento.

Parou diante da porta de seu quarto e demorou alguns segundos para entrar, imaginando se por algum acaso Kagome estaria ali com Sango. Não tendo ouvido barulho nenhum no meio tempo em que permaneceu parada, deduziu que o quarto estava vazio, agradeceu por aquilo ser verdade ao abrir a porta. Andou até a sua cama e mais uma vez naquele dia, jogou-se em cima dela, imaginando se conseguiria dormir com tudo o que estava em sua cabeça.

Não teve tempo de imaginar mais nada, pois seus olhos pesaram e nem se deu conta quando já estava dormindo. Mesmo que mais coisas estivessem invadindo sua mente, aquela conversa com Sesshoumaru tinha sido tranqüilizadora… ele nunca falava demais, mas quando o fazia, era o suficiente…

"_Você não ficará sozinha, Rin"._

Ela adormeceu com aquele pensamento… ela não ficaria _sozinha_.

**Final do Capítulo Nove**

**Olá, pessoas!**

**Como o prometido, capítulo novo no dia 1. Eu ainda dei uma colher de chá e publiquei outro no niver da fic XD, mas promessas são promessas… está aí o capítulo.**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse novo capítulo… agradeço de coração às pessoinhas que deixaram reviews, elas realmente animam qualquer um.**

**Obrigada **_Palas Lis (te amo, querida n.n), Hiwatari Satiko e Keith-chan, Elantriel (adorei esse Nick), Sah Rebelde, Hinata-chan, mylle, Sakura Mars, Claudia (que bom que pode ler!) _**e**_ Rin Nana Chan._

**Comentários deixam todos felizes XD e também, muito obrigada a todos que acompanham, mas não têm tempo de deixar review, eu também entendo esse lado.**

**Eu com minha cara de bunda ainda não respondi aos comentários, mas assim que estiver vagabundeando por aqui, responderei a todos, mas saibam que gosto de todos!**

**Bom, se o capítulo ficou decente a ponto de gastarem o tempo com comentários, ficarei feliz em recebê-los!**

**Kissus e Ja!**


	10. A Noite do Festival

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertence à Rumiko-sensei, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Sacrifícios Para Amar**

**Capítulo Dez: A Noite do Festival**

**Dedicado à Shampoo-chan e Palas Lis**

_**Revisão: Palas Lis**_

– _Rin-chan?_

Aquela era realmente uma voz conhecida, mas será que até em sonhos a dona daquela voz tinha que irritá-la e sempre acordá-la no melhor de seu sono? Até mesmo quando estavam longe de casa? Com certeza aquele teria que ser algum tipo de carma. Era isso, só poderia ser um carma que carregaria por toda a vida… a presença de Kagome para lhe interromper os melhores momentos de sono.

– Rin-chan, acorde! Temos que sair para comprar nossas roupas para o festival de amanhã! – Kagome disse, empurrando a prima levemente pelos ombros.

– Nee… já acordei, Kagome! – Rin disse, ainda um tanto quanto sonolenta e de olhos fechados, a resposta parecia ser automática.

– Iie! Você ainda não acordou, vamos, levante-se, Rin-chan! – Kagome insistiu mais uma vez.

– Kagome, você precisa mesmo fazer tudo isso para acordar Rin-chan? – Sango perguntou, observando a cena, sentada ao lado da cama. – Ela deve estar cansada, você deveria deixá-la dormir um pouco mais.

– É… Sango-chan está certa, Kagome… esqueça que existo… – Rin comentou, virando-se na cama para achar uma posição mais confortável.

– Iie! – Kagome insistiu mais uma vez. – Você disse que iria conosco para fazer compras, e você vai, sim!

– Mas eu não quero, Kagome! Eu estou de férias! – Rin disse, fazendo birra para não sair da cama.

– Rin-chan, vou derrubá-la daí se não se levantar. – Kagome advertiu. – Como alguém pode querer passar as férias sem fazer nada, apenas dormindo… sem se divertir? Oras! Vamos logo, mulher.

– Sango-chan, me salve! – Rin pediu a ajuda da outra, escondendo a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro.

– Sango não vai fazer nada, Rin! Vamos logo! – Kagome chamou Rin mais uma vez e finalmente ela se viu sem saída.

– HAI! – Rin levantou-se de vez, irritada com a insistência da outra. – Eu estou indo, eu vou!

– Que bom que mudou de idéia, Rin-chan! – Kagome disse, batendo as mãos de maneira animada. – Agora vá logo se arrumar para sairmos, Miroku e Inuyasha vão nos levar.

– E Sesshoumaru-sama? – Rin perguntou, uma pergunta que saiu praticamente de maneira automática. Parou de se levantar ao perceber que tinha mesmo falado aquilo.

– Ah… por que quer saber se Sesshoumaru-sama vai? – Kagome perguntou de maneira curiosa e maliciosa ao mesmo tempo, olhando para a prima de esguelha.

– Na-nada! – Rin respondeu de vez, calçando as sandálias e mantendo-se de costas para Kagome, dirigindo-se até a sua mala, escorada num dos cantos da parede, para pegar suas roupas e toalha para poder tomar banho. – Só que você disse que ele iria também, quando estávamos almoçando.

– Então foi por isso que você mudou de idéia, Rin-chan? – Kagome continuava com o seu tom travesso e Sango ria da situação.

– Iie! Eu disse que iria e agora estou cumprindo com a minha palavra, não é? – Rin disse, ainda mexendo na mala, evitando olhar para as outras duas. – Eu vou tomar banho e me arrumar, encontro com vocês para sairmos.

– É bom que não tente fugir, ouviu bem, Rin-chan? – Kagome disse, lançando um tipo de olhar assassino para a prima.

– Vamos avisar Inuyasha e Miroku que vamos sair daqui a pouco também, Kagome. – Sango disse, chamando a atenção da amiga para si.

– Ah, sim, tinha me esquecido disso também. Vamos indo. Até mais, Rin-chan. – Kagome disse, seguindo Sango para fora do quarto.

Quando elas saíram e fecharam a porta, Rin parou de mexer nas coisas da sua mala e sentou-se no chão, com uma pequena corrente em mãos. Tinha sido presente de sua mãe, quando saíra de casa para ir morar em Tokyo… era uma corrente dourada com um pingente muito bonito de uma borboleta, sua mãe tinha ganhado de seu pai, anos atrás.

Ela abraçou a corrente forte junto ao corpo, sentindo mais uma vez aquela sensação incômoda de que alguma coisa aconteceria.

– Iie… não vai acontecer nada com você, okaa-san. – Rin disse, fitando o pequeno pingente por alguns segundos.

Ela o devolveu ao seu lugar seguro dentro de sua mala e, terminando de pegar as coisas que necessitava para tomar seu banho e trocar de roupa, saiu do quarto, tentando não pensar em coisas ruins, como as que estava pensando que aconteceria a sua mãe se ela não estivesse por perto… mas mesmo que estivesse por perto, não poderia ajudar caso algo realmente tivesse de acontecer.

Buscou qualquer outra coisa em sua mente para parar de pensar aquelas coisas ruins sobre a sua mãe e a sua doença, e não demorou muito tempo para uma pessoa invadir seus pensamentos.

Conseguia lembrar-se dele tão próximo de si… suas respirações mescladas em uma apenas… até que aquele barulho ensurdecedor os atrapalhara. Agora que começava a pensar, estava sentindo uma raiva crescente por Miroku e Inuyasha. Por que eles tinham que interromper tudo na melhor hora?!

– Ahn? – aquela pequena exclamação fugiu de seus lábios sem que ela percebesse, fora quase que instintiva… como assim melhor hora? O que ela estava pensando, afinal? Não devia estar montando aquele tipo de ilusões sobre Sesshoumaru e ela.

Balançou a cabeça para tirar qualquer pensamento dela, não tinha nada em que pudesse pensar sem que acabasse ficando ou deprimida ou constrangida. Andou até o banheiro mais rápido e trancou-se nele para poder tomar seu banho em paz e longe de qualquer um que pudesse lhe despertar qualquer pensamento inadequado.

Até Rin terminar o seu banho, Kagome e Sango já tinham percorrido toda a extensão do templo em busca daqueles que as seguiriam nas compras, Inuyasha e Miroku certamente não tinham escolhas a não ser ir com elas. Souta iria sair naquela tarde, devia ter um encontro com alguma garota de sua idade, mas não quis confessar nada na hora que foi abordado pela irmã mais velha, embora tivesse ficado intensamente vermelho com o questionamento, Sanae, a mãe de Kagome disse que tinha que tomar conta do templo e de todos os trabalhos que seu avô deixara para trás, portanto não poderia sair nem tão cedo e ainda teria que dar conta do jantar, se eles quisessem ter algo para comer ainda naquela noite. Com relação a Sesshoumaru, Kagome não tentou insistir demais, bateu na porta do quarto dele e perguntou se ele iria com ela e os outros para passear na cidade, argumentou sobre ser divertido e sobre eles poderem fazer diversas coisas juntos, mas no final das contas – apenas por conta da insistência dela – ele revelou não estar passando bem, e pelo tom de voz fraco – quer fosse uma encenação ou não – Kagome acabou acreditando nas palavras do irmão mais velho de Inuyasha.

Era por volta de três da tarde quando se reuniram em frente ao templo, para irem às compras. Dessa vez Kagome fizera o favor de chamar dois táxis que alugariam para aquela tarde. Eles se despediram de Sanae que fora até a porta para falar com eles, Souta já tinha saído e Sesshoumaru fez toda a questão de ficar olhando o grupo sair da janela de seu quarto.

– Tomem cuidado e voltem antes do jantar. – Sanae dizia como se eles fossem crianças que precisassem de toda a atenção para quando fossem fazer as coisas sozinhas pela primeira vez.

– Hai, okaa-san. – Kagome disse, sorrindo para a mãe. – Voltamos logo. Qualquer coisa pode nos ligar.

– Até mais. – Sanae se despediu, voltando para a entrada da casa.

Antes de se virar, Rin observou que na janela de um dos quartos, tinha uma silhueta de alguém que os observava, claro que ela não demorou a perceber que aquele era Sesshoumaru. Ele parecia cansado, mesmo de tão longe ela poderia perceber simples falhas nas feições dele.

Ele saiu da janela, entrando no quarto e desaparecendo da vista dela, parecia ter percebido que ela estava olhando para ele. Rin ainda ficou parada por alguns minutos, até ouvir a voz de Kagome a chamá-la.

– Rin-chan, apresse-se! – Kagome praticamente gritou já na porta do táxi para entrar assim que Rin o fizesse.

– Ah… hai! – Rin virou-se para o táxi em que Kagome estava entrando e entrou também.

Durante todo o resto da tarde, Kagome mostrou a cidade conhecida para os amigos, lancharam, fizeram as tão desejadas compras. Kagome ficara tão feliz de saber que vestiria um _kimono _mais uma vez que parecia que seria para o casamento dela… talvez aquele _kimono _azulado que ela comprara a lembrasse daquele fato, que em breve se concretizaria. Todos os _kimono's _comprados foram lindos e tradicionais, o de Rin era numa cor bege, com detalhes de flores claras, o de Sango tinha uma cor mais viva, o vinho, era muito bonito com detalhes de flores também muito bonitas e delicadas, o dos homens eram mais simples, embora também fossem muito bonitos e de "época".

Ficaram discutindo sobre Sesshoumaru ir ou não ao festival e sobre ele não querer usar um _kimono_ muito provavelmente. Rin acabava ficando calada no meio desse tipo de discussões porque sabia que se abrisse a boca para opinar, iria acabar sobrando para ela e eles iriam começar a fazer o mesmo tipo de piadas sobre ela gostar de Sesshoumaru e vice e versa. Conversas essas que a deixavam inteiramente constrangida, até por que nem tinha certeza se era realmente o que sentia, embora agora o pêndulo que apontava a resposta correta oscilasse mais fácil para o lado do "sim".

Ninguém entre eles estava contando às horas que tinham passado, mas apenas notaram o quão tarde estava quando o sol estava perto de se pôr.

– Já passa de cinco da tarde. – Rin disse, constando as horas no seu relógio de pulso. – Acho que devíamos voltar. Fizemos as compras precisas…

– É, mas só deu tempo de comprar os kimono's para amanhã. – Kagome disse. – Podemos voltar algum dia depois do festival nessa semana para comprar mais coisas, o que vocês acham?

– É uma ótima idéia, Kagome-chan! – Sango concordou, visto que assim como a amiga, gostava de fazer compras.

– Péssima idéia. – Inuyasha e Miroku disseram, que sempre eram aqueles que ficavam tomando conta das sacolas e que liberavam os cartões de crédito eram eles.

– O que você acha, Rin-chan? – Kagome perguntou, ignorando completamente a resposta de Miroku e Inuyasha.

– É, pode ser. – a garota confirmou meio que indecisa, até que se lembrou de um detalhe… _"Okaa-san…"._

Ela tinha prometido ficar ali para se divertir até poder ir visitar a sua mãe, mas diferente daquilo que lhe impuseram, ela queria ir ver sua mãe logo no dia depois do festival, tinha certeza de que se divertiria o suficiente e só ficaria tranqüila quando estivesse ao lado de Nayako.

– Bom, como Rin-chan disse, está ficando tarde, vamos logo para casa antes que okaa-san comece a ligar perguntando onde estamos. – Kagome falou, começando a andar na direção dos táxis.

Enquanto eles se recolhiam até seus táxis, Sanae terminava de preparar o jantar deles, saiu da cozinha, deixando algumas panelas ainda no fogo para terminar de cozinhar, depois seguiu até a sala, precisava ligar para Kagome e os outros para saber onde eles estavam, se estavam voltando para casa. Ao chegar à sala, surpreendeu-se com a presença de Sesshoumaru que estava sentado numa das poltronas, com um pequeno livro em mãos. Percebendo a entrada da mulher no local, ele desviou o olhar das páginas do livro para encará-la.

– Ah, não sabia que estava aí, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Sanae disse, sorrindo para o outro. – O jantar será servido em alguns minutos, assim que aqueles outros chegarem.

– Hai. – ele disse simplesmente, fechando o livro e passando a mão pelo cabelo, levando-o para trás.

– Bom, vou ligar para eles agora para saber onde estão e se estão chegando. – Sanae disse se dirigindo até a mesinha do telefone.

– Eu estou indo para o quarto. – Sesshoumaru disse, se levantando.

Sanae parou antes de chegar até o telefone e virou-se para o outro que saía da sala.

– Quer que eu o chame na hora do jantar? – Sanae perguntou, antes que ele se retirasse.

Sesshoumaru ficou calado por alguns minutos, parecendo pensar na resposta que daria para a mulher e sem ao menos se virar o suficiente para encará-la, meneou a cabeça numa resposta positiva.

– Tudo bem, então. – Sanae respondeu, para finalmente ir até o telefone e Sesshoumaru poder sair da sala.

Quando o grupo de amigos estava no meio do caminho para casa foi que a mãe de Kagome ligou, esta mesma atendeu e disse já estarem de volta, chegariam dentro de poucos minutos. Sanae terminou de preparar o jantar, nesse meio tempo, Souta tinha voltado para casa e Sesshoumaru não dera um simples sinal de vida saindo do quarto.

– Okaa-san! Tadaima! – Kagome chegou em casa logo gritando quando terminou de subir as escadas do templo.

– Como ela consegue ter tanto fôlego depois de subir tudo isso? – Sango perguntava, cansada com a subida.

– Será que Kagome-sama tem alguma força oculta? – Miroku perguntou, no mesmo estado que Sango.

– Kagome, você não tem que subir essas escadas correndo, oras! – Inuyasha reclamara. – Quer nos matar do coração?

– Ah, vocês precisam se exercitar mais. – Kagome disse, sorrindo para eles, estando ótima.

– Okaeri nasai. – finalmente a mãe de Kagome aparecera no corredor, observando os visitantes. – Vocês estão bem? – ela perguntou preocupada, vendo o estado cansado dos outros.

– Hai! – Kagome fizera toda a questão de responder pelos outros.

– Acho que eles ainda não se acostumaram com as escadas do templo, Sanae-san. – Rin dissera, sorrindo de lado, ela também estava mais acostumada que os outros e não parecia estar cansada.

– Ah, entendo. – Sanae disse, rindo da observação. – Bom, para que se recuperem da subida, o jantar está servido.

– Ainda bem! – Inuyasha disse, correndo na direção da cozinha, passando direto por Sanae.

– Inuyasha! – Kagome tentou repreendê-lo pela falta de educação, mas o outro estava longe demais para poder escutar a voz da noiva.

– Ele não tem jeito mesmo. – Miroku disse. – Vamos indo para a sala também antes que ele acabe com tudo. Arigatou, Higurashi-sama.

– Vão, sirvam-se à vontade. – Sanae disse, dando espaço para que os outros passassem.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Rin começaram a andar, mas Rin parou ao perceber que Sanae não se movera para segui-los.

– Ah, Sanae-san, você não vem com a gente? – Rin perguntou, parando enquanto os outros continuavam a seguir.

– Iie, primeiro vou chamar Sesshoumaru-sama, ele está no quarto e me pediu para chamar na hora do jantar. – Sanae disse.

– Ah, certo… – Rin disse, virando a cabeça lentamente. – Ahn… ele já está melhor?

– Melhor? – Sanae indagou ao ouvir a pergunta baixa da outra.

– É… Kagome disse que ele não nos acompanhou porque estava passando mal. – Rin explicou, querendo saber do atual estado do outro, estava… _preocupada._

– Sim, sim, ele me parecia muito bem quando falei com ele alguns minutos atrás. – Sanae disse, sorridente, entendendo os sentimentos de preocupação da outra, que pareciam bem mais ativos depois de ter recebido a notícia sobre sua mãe.

– Que bom. – Rin voltou a encarar Sanae e sorriu-lhe. – Eu vou indo para a sala de jantar.

– Claro, deve estar com fome. – Sanae disse, deixando que a outra seguisse para a sala enquanto ela ia até o quarto de Sesshoumaru.

Rin andou mais aliviada para a sala de jantar, onde todos os amigos estavam sentados na mesa e Kagome não parava de brigar com Inuyasha por ele estar comendo muita coisa e rápido demais. Estivera preocupada com Sesshoumaru, se ele estaria bem… estava muito preocupada com a sua mãe, não queria ter que se preocupar com mais ninguém, mas era inevitável.

Passou direto pelos outros e sentou-se à mesa, bem de frente para Kagome, ao lado de uma cadeira vazia, onde Sesshoumaru deveria sentar.

– Inuyasha, desse jeito você vai engasgar! – Kagome reclamou com ele. – Mastigue essa comida direito, parece até uma criança!

Ela precisou apenas falar isso e como uma praga que caiu em cima do outro, ele ficou engasgado com a comida.

– Eu avisei! – Kagome reclamou parecendo não se importar nem um pouco com a cor arroxeada que começava a tomar conta da face do namorado.

Inuyasha estava realmente com falta de ar e não conseguia respirar de jeito nenhum, até que Miroku fez toda a questão de bater com força em suas costas para que ele desengasgasse. Ele bebeu água rápido para poder limpar a garganta e fazer com que toda a comida que ficara entalada descesse de vez para o estômago.

– Foi culpa sua, Kagome! – Inuyasha reclamou com ela. – Você fica jogando praga em mim, sua bruxa!

– Eu não tenho culpa se você come demais e mastiga de menos, Inuyasha. Não reclame se está tentando morrer! – Kagome replicou.

– E você não precisava ter batido tão forte, baka! – Inuyasha tentou atingir Miroku, mas esse se afastara rapidamente do alcance do amigo.

– Hei, eu salvei a sua vida, você poderia pelo menos dizer um "muito obrigado". – Miroku disse.

– Feh! – foi a única resposta audível de Inuyasha.

– Nee… nee… vocês não conseguem parar de brigar mesmo? – Rin se metera na conversa, mas os outros pareceram não escutar e Kagome continuou a reclamar do modo como Inuyasha comia, este continuou a tentar acertar Miroku e discutir com Kagome ao mesmo tempo e Miroku tentava se afastar mais do alcance do outro.

– Parece que não, Rin-chan. – foi Sango que se deu ao trabalho de responder, visto que provavelmente era a única que tinha escutado a pergunta.

Os outros continuaram brigando e apenas pararam quando Sanae voltou sozinha, um fato que Rin percebeu assim que viu a mulher entrar na sala.

– Parem de discutir todos vocês. – a mulher dizia, mas o seu tom de voz era sereno e nunca parecia estar repreendendo alguém, embora todos sempre respeitassem quando ela falava.

– Onde você estava, okaa-san? – Kagome perguntou, assim que a mãe sentou-se para acompanhá-los no jantar.

– Eu fui chamar Sesshoumaru-sama para jantar, ele me pediu para chamá-lo. – Sanae disse, ainda calma, mas não mais sorridente.

– E onde ele está? – Kagome voltou a perguntar e Inuyasha e Rin pareceram parar instantaneamente para ouvir a resposta.

– Ele me disse que não estava se sentindo bem de novo… que comeria alguma coisa mais tarde. – Sanae disse, de maneira pensativa.

– Ah, sim. – Kagome dissera.

– Inuyasha, seu irmão é doente de alguma coisa? – Sanae perguntou ao outro.

– Ahn? – Inuyasha quase se engasgou mais uma vez com a pergunta da mulher.

– Ele costuma ficar passando mal e olha que ele chegou faz pouco tempo. – Sanae disse ainda com um semblante pensativo.

– Ah, isso é só besteira dele quando não quer fazer alguma coisa. – Inuyasha disse, tratando os assuntos relacionados ao irmão com o mesmo carinho de sempre. – Ele é um baka anti-social mesmo.

– Ah, é bom saber disso. – Sanae falou, voltando a sorrir.

Todos voltaram a jantar na sua tranqüilidade habitual, exceto por Rin que ficara pensativa com relação a Sesshoumaru. Ela teria acreditado nas palavras de Inuyasha, isso se depois de respondida a questão de Sanae ele não tivesse ficado tão calado de maneira súbita, embora tentasse disfarçar aquilo quando os outros falavam com ele e continuava a comer demais, com menos empolgação que antes.

– E então, como foi o passeio? Compraram os kimono's? – Sanae perguntou, animando mais a conversa no jantar.

– Sim, compramos kimono's muito bonitos, você deveria ver, Higurashi-sama! – Sango respondeu a pergunta da outra.

– Ah, sim, quero vê-los, mas apenas amanhã, na hora do festival. – Sanae explicou.

– Certo! – Sango concordou.

– É… eu já terminei de comer, estou saindo… – Rin disse, levantando-se com o prato em mãos para levá-lo até a cozinha. – Sumimasen.

Os outros deixaram que ela fosse em silêncio e depois continuaram a conversar. Rin deixou o prato na pia da cozinha, parando um pouco para pensar no que estava preste a fazer e tentando imaginar se queria mesmo fazer o que estava pensando. Depois de decidir-se pela resposta positiva, saiu da cozinha, andando ao longo do corredor e passando direto pela porta do seu quarto, parou diante da porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru, ela estava entreaberta.

Engoliu em seco, pensando melhor sobre o que fazer, se deveria mesmo abrir a porta e entrar ou se deveria voltar para o quarto, no momento o seu senso de razão lhe dizia para voltar para o quarto e esperar até a manhã seguinte para falar com ele, seu instinto feminino lhe dizia para não perder tempo e bater logo na porta. Qual dos dois seguir, parecia realmente um mistério, mas nem teve tempo para pensar na solução quando o instinto agiu mais rápido que a razão e a mão dela moveu-se quase que inconscientemente para bater na porta.

– Sesshoumaru-sama? – ela chamou, mas não ouviu resposta.

Seu coração pareceu apertar, será que ele estava com algum problema? Ou na melhor das hipóteses, ele deveria ter saído do quarto… o que seria tão melhor que a primeira idéia que lhe veio à cabeça. Bateu na porta entreaberta mais uma vez.

– Sesshoumaru-sama, você está aí? – ela perguntou de novo, mas ainda assim não houve resposta nenhuma por parte dele.

Querendo certificar-se de que estaria tudo bem com ele, abriu a porta e adentrou o quarto, estava vazio. O quarto era espaçoso, fora realmente preparado para a mãe de Inuyasha provavelmente. Tinha mais uma porta ali que estava aberta, devia ser do banheiro. Rin andou lentamente até esta, quando percebeu um pequeno detalhe, tinha uma pessoa no banheiro, sentada no chão desse, perto da pia.

– Se-Sesshoumaru-sama? – Rin viu o outro com uma das mãos sobre a boca e a outra sobre a garganta, tinha os olhos fechados e pelo cheiro que exalava de dentro do pequeno aposento, ele parecia ter vomitado há pouco tempo.

Ele virou o rosto lentamente para ela e entreabriu os olhos para encarar a garota, sem tirar a mão da face.

Rin ficou parada por um momento sem saber muito bem o que fazer, estava pensando se voltaria para chamar alguém para ajudá-lo, ou se iria por si só, mas Sesshoumaru parecia que precisaria mais do que apenas a ajuda dela. Quando ela ia mover o primeiro pé para ir buscar ajuda, viu-o se levantar, ou pelo menos tentar fazer isso. Ele apoiou as duas mãos no chão e tentou se erguer, mas parecia estar tonto ou alguma coisa assim e suas pernas tremeram um pouco, quase o fazendo cair de novo. Logo em seguida ele apoiou uma das mãos na parede ao seu lado e ainda com a cabeça baixa apoiou a outra mão no joelho um pouco dobrado, fechando os olhos como se quisesse que alguma coisa fosse embora deles.

Rin correu até ele para ajudá-lo, esquecendo-se completamente que iria chamar por mais ajuda. Ela colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro dele, como que para avisar que estava ali para ajudá-lo.

– Venha comigo, Sesshoumaru-sama, precisa deitar um pouco. – Rin disse, segurando o braço dele que estava apoiado no joelho e passando-o pelo seu pescoço, para poder ajudá-lo a andar.

O homem não falou nada, apenas aceitou a ajuda de Rin e começou a andar para fora do banheiro, na direção de sua cama. Rin deixou que ele deitasse nela, ainda de olhos fechados e sentou-se ao lado dele, colocando a mão na testa dele para ver se ele estava com febre, mas graças a Kami-sama a temperatura dele estava normal. Então o que será que havia de errado com ele?

– Eu vou falar com Sanae-san para chamar algum médico. – Rin disse, levantando-se da cama e sabendo que Sesshoumaru estava escutando, mas antes de pelo menos dar o primeiro passo, sentiu seu pulso ser segurado fortemente.

– Iie… eu já estou bem. – ele disse, tentando se sentar na cama, mas parecia estar com a cabeça doendo.

– Não vai conseguir me enganar desse jeito, você está doente. – Rin disse, parando e empurrando-o levemente pelos ombros para que se deitasse mais uma vez.

– Se eu disse que estou bem, é por que estou. – Sesshoumaru insistiu. – Não precisa chamar ninguém, eu sei me cuidar.

– Mas… mas… – Rin tentou falar, mas as palavras não saíam de sua boca.

– Mas… o quê, Rin? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, sabendo da mania da outra de começar as frases e não terminar.

– _Estou preocupada_. – ela disse quase num sussurro, virando o rosto para não encará-lo em meio a tais palavras.

– Eu falei para parar de se preocupar comigo. – Sesshoumaru disse, de olhos fechados. – Eu só preciso dormir…

– Mas… _eu me preocupo_. – ela insistiu, percebendo pelo fato de seu braço estar mais folgado entre a mão de Sesshoumaru, que ele provavelmente acabara dormindo. – Me preocupo com as pessoas de que gosto… Sesshoumaru-sama.

Ele não respondeu mais nada e sua voz tinha saído tão baixa que a possibilidade de ele ter escutado se estivesse acordado ainda era muito baixa.

– Durma bem… – ela disse, levantando-se da cama e cobrindo o corpo dele com o lençol, como se ele fosse apenas um garotinho.

Ela saiu do quarto e fechou a porta deste atrás de si. Seguiu até o seu quarto e, passando pela sala, descobriu que os moradores da casa tinham se reunido lá, não estando com a mínima vontade de conversar, acabou passando direto, de maneira despercebida, até seu quarto. Deitou e ficou pensando no estado de Sesshoumaru, ele estava mal e a sua mãe também… será que era algum carma ruim dela? Ter que ver as pessoas de quem gostava daquele jeito? Estava torcendo para que Sesshoumaru estivesse dizendo a verdade sobre estar bem e para que sua mãe melhorasse assim que ela chegasse lá.

Sem que se desse conta, estava dormindo e sonhando com um imenso nada, talvez sua mente estivesse tão cheia de preocupações que nenhuma delas lhe viesse à mente quando estava inconsciente, e isso parecia um alívio de certa forma.

Ela só acordou no outro dia por conta da luz do sol entrando pela janela. Kagome e Sango pareciam ainda estar dormindo e o dia estava bem ensolarado pelo visto, embora Rin sentisse uma brisa um pouco fria entrando pela pequena fresta da janela.

Ela levantou-se, sentando na cama e bocejando. Ainda devia ser bem cedo, constatou esse detalhe quando olhou no relógio de pulso que esquecera de tirar na noite passada e percebeu que ainda era pouco mais que sete da manhã.

– Ahh… está tão cedo. – disse consigo mesma, ficando em pé e se espreguiçando.

Kagome e Sango provavelmente deviam ter ficado muito tempo acordadas, distraindo-se com Inuyasha e Miroku em algum outro jogo maluco que Kagome arrumara, era a única coisa que os distraía naquele enorme templo.

Ela saiu do quarto, andando pelos corredores, talvez tentando encontrar algum sinal de vida, mas a casa parecia estar dormindo. Enganou-se ao chegar na cozinha, a mãe de Kagome estava acordada e preparava alguma coisa no fogão, pela fumaça que Rin viu, deveria ser chá.

– Ah, ohayo, Rin-chan. – Sanae cumprimentou-a quando a viu.

– Ohayo, Sanae-san. – Rin disse, adentrando o aposento e sentando-se numa cadeira livre. – Não sabia que estava acordada.

– Quando ficamos velhos, o sono dura menos. – Sanae explicou.

– Sanae-san não é velha. – Rin fez questão de falar.

– Ah, eu sei que sou, Rin-chan. – Sanae disse sorrindo. – Kagome está pronta até para casar… você quer chá?

– Oh, hai, arigatou. – Rin agradeceu, pegando a xícara que a mulher lhe estendeu.

– Mas me estranha você ter acordado tão cedo, Rin-chan. – Sanae disse.

– Eu fui dormir cedo ontem. – Rin disse. – Pouco depois de terminar o jantar.

– Ah, entendo. – Sanae disse. – Kagome e os outros ficaram acordados a noite toda jogando um monte de jogos velhos que otou-san guardava. Ou pelo menos eles tentavam descobrir como se jogava.

– Sei. – Rin sorriu depois de beber um gole do chá.

– Não fique tão preocupada, Rin-chan. – Sanae disse quando a garota abaixou a xícara de chá, um tanto quanto intrigada com a súbita frase da outra.

– Ahn… nee? – ela disse simplesmente quando Sanae falou com ela.

– Você sempre se preocupa demais com os outros e menos consigo mesma. Acho que foi a única que não se divertiu quando chegou aqui, exceto por Sesshoumaru-sama, mas ele eu não conhecia para dizer que está tão mudado e preocupado como você. – Sanae disse. – Pare de pensar negativo. Nayako ficará bem… e você precisa se divertir também.

– Eu… vou tentar. – Rin disse sinceramente, observando o chá dentro de sua xícara.

– Espero que sim… que tal começar tentando com o festival dessa noite? – Sanae disse, levantando-se e indo até a garota, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro dela.

– Hai! – Rin disse, sorrindo de volta para Sanae. – Eu vou tomar banho antes que os outros acordem também.

– Eu irei preparar o café da manhã… antes que eles acordem também. – Sanae disse e riu da própria observação.

– Até depois. – Rin disse, dirigindo-se para a saída da sala, na direção do corredor que levaria até seu quarto.

Antes que ela andasse até seu quarto, parou olhando para o outro lado do corredor. Era pra lá que ficava o quarto de Sesshoumaru. Começou a imaginar se ele estava melhor, estava muito mal na noite passada, mas ainda assim dizia não ter nada de errado. Ela queria mesmo acreditar naquilo, mas depois de receber a notícia sobre sua mãe, as coisas estavam começando a parecer tão mais graves que o normal, que tinha medo.

Andou até seu quarto e depois foi para o banheiro, para tomar seu banho tal como havia mencionado. A casa ainda estava num silêncio quase que sepulcral, não fossem os sons dos pássaros do lado de fora do local.

À medida que o tempo passava, os outros moradores começavam a acordar e o primeiro sinal de vida que Rin recebeu de Sesshoumaru foi a aparição dele ao café da manhã, acompanhado de todos os demais, provando que estava melhor que nunca, pelo menos assim todos achavam e assim ele deixava transparecer.

Rin não conseguia ver, mas tinha certeza que sentia os olhos dele encararem-na vez ou outra, ao seu lado na mesa. Sempre que olhava de maneira discreta, para confirmar aquele ato, percebia que Sesshoumaru olhava apenas para seu prato, sem parecer importar-se com muita coisa, ou ao menos parecer olhar para ela. Não tinham trocado uma palavra sequer desde que se viram naquela manhã e assim se decorreu o dia.

Rin conversava numa animação fingida com os outros amigos, ainda tendo em mente sua mãe e Sesshoumaru. Ela o via eventualmente enquanto caminhava pela casa, ele andava de maneira tão sutil e sorrateira que era difícil notar a sua presença. Ela o viu no jardim, nos corredores, no quarto e na sala de estar, ele realmente estava parecendo bem melhor que na noite anterior, totalmente recomposto. Conversava uma vez ou outra com Sanae em suas poucas palavras e de maneira educada, mas nada mais que isso. Não falava com o irmão – até por que não havia necessidade alguma disso –, com os outros moradores da casa e sequer com ela… isso parecia incomodá-la de certa forma.

Ela queria estar mais perto de Sesshoumaru durante aquele tempo em que ficariam no mesmo lugar, na mesma casa… mas ainda assim, parecia cada vez mais distante. Será que ele estava incomodado pelo fato de ela tê-lo visto naquele estado na noite anterior? Será que se ela não o tivesse visitado e visto o estado dele, ele estaria agindo daquele jeito com ela? Pensando bem… aquele _era_ o jeito dele, por que esperava que Sesshoumaru agisse de outra maneira com ela? Será que pelo simples fato de ela ter salvado a vida dele duas vezes? Não… era muito egoísmo pensar dessa maneira.

O dia todo o assunto em questão entre todo o grupo era o festival que aconteceria mais tarde, Kagome e Sango estavam tão ansiosas para voltar aos velhos tempos, como costumavam dizer – como se elas fossem velhas demais e não tivessem ido ao mesmo festival no ano passado. Ainda assim era a primeira vez que iam todos juntos e agora até mesmo Sesshoumaru iria com eles, ou pelo menos assim os outros achavam. Ele não tinha dado nenhuma resposta negativa diante das insistentes indagações, tampouco concordara com a saída. Claro que Rin torcia para que a resposta fosse positiva… será que ele vestiria um _kimono_ também? Sorriu ao imaginar que teria a chance de vê-lo trajando um _kimono._

Quando Rin viu-se livre dos amigos e pôde parar para descansar um pouco do vai e vem dentro da casa, atrás de qualquer coisa pra se distrair, finalmente parou em seu quarto, deitando-se na cama para poder descansar um pouco. Todas as suas perspectivas foram por água abaixo quando a porta do quarto foi aberta de maneira estrondosa.

– Rin-chan! – era a voz de Kagome mais uma vez só naquele dia… quantas vezes tinha ouvido a prima chamá-la mesmo? Será que tinham sido vinte, ou trinta talvez? Ah, perdera a conta…

– Nee… o que foi agora K-chan? Eu quero descansar pra poder ir para o festival! – Rin disse, sem nem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça para encarar a outra.

– Como assim descansar? – Kagome perguntou. – Está na hora do jantar! Vamos nos arrumar assim que o jantar terminar.

– Já? – Rin perguntou, levantando os olhos para olhar pela janela… era mesmo, o céu estava escuro… era noite.

– Claro que sim, você não pode ir para o festival com fome, Rin-chan. – Kagome disse para a prima. – Venha, okaa-san já serviu o jantar, estávamos esperando somente você e Sesshoumaru-sama, mas Inuyasha já foi chamá-lo.

– Nee… nee… tudo bem. – Rin concordou se levantado. – Mas não me culpem caso eu durma no meio do festival.

– Ah, nem precisa se preocupar, a gente pede pra o Sesshoumaru-sama carregar você. – Kagome disse dando risadinhas.

– Kagome! – Rin implicou com ela e, antes de conseguir se levantar e alcançar a prima para bater nela, Kagome já tinha saído do quarto.

– Vamos, Rin-chan, antes que não sobre nada para nós. – Kagome disse já à distância.

Rin finalmente se levantou e seguiu para a sala de jantar. Sesshoumaru encontrava-se lá, esperando pela chegada das demais para que a refeição se iniciasse. Ele lançou um breve olhar para Rin e depois se voltou para a sua comida quando ela chegou ao seu lugar à mesa.

Mais uma refeição do dia em que todos estavam mais concentrados na conversa do que na comida, embora Inuyasha nem falasse demais por estar com a boca cheia e Rin e Sesshoumaru estarem habitualmente calados. De poucos em poucos minutos ela fitava Sesshoumaru de lado, pensando na possibilidade de poder conversar com ele sobre a noite que passara, mas não encontrava coragem e tão pouco aquele olhar dele, que parecia não querer mais fitá-la diante de tantas pessoas… talvez se eles estivessem sozinhos ela pudesse conversar melhor com ele.

Ela não tinha acabado nem metade de seu jantar, quando Kagome levantou-se tão subitamente que por pouco não derrubara a mesa. Todos viraram os olhos para encará-la.

– O que foi, Kagome? – Sango, que estava ao lado dela, fez questão de perguntar, depois que Kagome bateu em seu braço ao se levantar, fazendo-a derrubar os _hashi's _no chão.

– Temos que ir nos arrumar. – Kagome disse de uma vez. – Está quase na hora do festival, precisamos andar mais rápido!

– Mas só vamos sair daqui a umas duas horas, Kagome-sama. – Miroku comentou, observando o relógio de pulso.

– Eu sei, mas precisamos de no mínimo uma hora para nos arrumar! – Kagome disse. – Não podemos nos atrasar, todos os anos anteriores nunca nos atrasamos, não vamos atrasar nesse!

– Será que poderíamos ao menos terminar o nosso jantar? – Rin perguntou, fitando a ação repentina da outra, enquanto que apenas Sesshoumaru continuava a sua refeição naturalmente, como se a mesa não tivesse tremido com a pancada de Kagome.

– Iie! – Kagome disse de uma vez, afastando-se da mesa e segurando o braço de Sango para que esta se levantasse, mais uma vez o novo par de_ hashi's _fora ao chão. – Vamos você também, Rin-chan!

– M-mas eu ainda nem termi… – antes que ela terminasse de falar, Kagome já tinha rodeado a mesa e segurado-a pelo braço, puxando-a para longe.

Os presentes apenas fitaram a cena com aparente curiosidade, exceto, é claro, por Inuyasha que estava muito concentrado em comer o máximo possível, e mesmo que Sesshoumaru tentasse esconder a sua curiosidade quanto à cena, foi perceptível para Sanae o olhar de esguelha dele para as garotas, principalmente quando aquela que estava ao seu lado tinha sido puxada.

As três saíram da sala em meio às reclamações de Rin e de Sango enquanto Kagome insistia que tinham que ir logo.

Depois de passarem cerca de dez minutos para terminar o jantar, os outros presentes se retiraram do local, indo para seus quartos para que também pudessem se arrumar, assim como as garotas já tinham ido fazer. Não durou muito mais de meia hora para que os três homens se arrumassem, claro, sempre muito práticos, com roupas mais fáceis, cabelos mais fáceis, sem maquiagem e sem se importar tanto com a aparência, mesmo que Miroku e Inuyasha ficassem brigando por um espaço maior diante do espelho de tamanho natural que tinha no quarto deles.

Quando os homens estavam prontos, reuniram-se na sala de estar, apenas esperando que as outras também dessem o ar da graça. Sanae já havia informado que não poderia comparecer ao festival por precisar tomar conta do templo, já que o avô de Kagome estava fora e Souta tinha saído de casa.

Tinham se passado mais uns vinte minutos desde que eles tinham se reunido na sala, jogando conversa fora. Inuyasha estava ficando impaciente e estava contagiando Miroku. Sesshoumaru fez questão de se manter numa distância segura da contaminação, sentado em uma das poltronas únicas e de olhos fechados.

Os três estavam com os seus _kimono's. _Inuyasha vestia um em tons de vermelho, uma cor um tanto quanto forte e chamativa para um _kimono _tradicional, mas ainda assim uma cor que agradava o dono dele. Miroku usava um em tons de azul marinho, um leve contraste de tons entre o _hakama,_ o _haori _e a faixa. Sesshoumaru usava um simples _kimono_ branco e ainda assim que muito chamava a atenção, como se o tecido desse uma aura de leveza. Tinham alguns detalhes vermelhos perto da lapela e também das barras das mangas largas. Ele estava com os braços cruzados dentro do _kimono,_ de maneira que lhe parecia bem confortável, pelo menos para alguém que vivia se vestindo socialmente.

Depois de pelo menos cinco minutos a mais de espera, Inuyasha e Miroku tinham se levantado e caminhavam em direção do quarto das garotas, mais que impacientes com a demora.

– Kagome! – Inuyasha batia na porta de maneira brusca. – Temos que ir! Está na hora!

– Espere mais um pouco Inuyasha, estamos terminando! – Kagome disse, de dentro do quarto.

– O que diabos elas ainda estão fazendo lá dentro?! Um kimono feminino não pode ser assim tão difícil de vestir! – Miroku reclamou.

– É exagero daquelas malucas! Estão aí há mais de uma hora provavelmente. – Inuyasha reclamou, mas ainda assim ficou parado diante da porta, esperando que o "estamos terminando" se concretizasse logo.

Mais dez minutos e nada de sinal de vida das outras. Inuyasha apelou mais uma vez por bater na porta, dessa vez mais forte.

– Kagome! Pelos deuses! Quando chegarmos o festival terá terminado! – ele reclamou veemente.

– Pare de reclamar Inuyasha! Estamos indo! – ela disse mais uma vez lá de dentro.

– Mas, Kagome-sama, disse que estavam terminando há dez minutos atrás! – dessa vez Miroku tentou falar alguma coisa. – Precisamos ir embora!

– Estamos indo! – dessa vez foi a voz estressada de Sango que os alertou, fazendo-os se afastar da porta de maneira receosa.

– Vocês deviam parar com essa insistência inútil e esperar. – Sesshoumaru disse, aparecendo para eles do corredor que vinha da sala. Ainda mantinha as mãos dentro do _kimono,_ apoiadas confortavelmente. – Este barulho está me dando dor de cabeça.

– Você sempre está com dor de cabeça! – Inuyasha reclamou, cruzando os braços de maneira infantil diante do peito, virou o rosto quando recebeu de Sesshoumaru um olhar atravessado. – Feh!

Nesse momento a porta do quarto finalmente se abrira, revelando as três garotas pelas quais tanto esperavam. Saíram uma por uma, prendendo os olhares dos presentes ali naquele momento. Sango saiu primeiro, o seu _kimono _vinho era mais justo que o normal e de gola alta, num modelo um tanto quanto diferenciado, mas ainda assim tradicional. Tinha os cabelos presos no topo da cabeça, com um lindo arranjo de minúsculas flores sobre o coque. Uma maquiagem leve realçava os traços de seu rosto. Kagome saiu em seguida, com seu quimono azulado, combinando com seus olhos, tinha os cabelos também presos num coque alto, mas estes enfeitados por um par de _hashi's _que ficavam do mesmo lado. Os cílios estavam realçados pela maquiagem e o leque que segurava próximo ao rosto lhe dava um ar mais misterioso e, mesmo com todas aquelas camadas de roupa, sedutor. Rin foi a última a sair e parecia relutante em querer sair para se mostrar de _kimono. _Ainda assim, não percebeu um par de olhos dourados se fixarem nela, sorriu para os outros amigos, soltando-se mais. Vestia um _kimono _tradicional como o de Kagome, mas na cor bege, combinando com sua pele clara. O cabelo também estava preso num coque alto, embora, diferente das outras, uma cascata de metade de seus cabelos ainda lhe caísse sobre as costas, provindo do coque. Este estava enfeitado com uma linda presilha prateada. Assim como Kagome, ela carregava um leque, mas este lhe dava um ar um tanto quanto _gracioso_, pelo menos aos olhos de _um_ dos observadores.

– Agora podemos ir, apressados! – Kagome disse, batendo de leve em Inuyasha com seu leque para que ele acordasse do transe.

Ele meneou a cabeça positivamente, ainda encarando a mulher de cima a baixo.

– Sangozinha! Você está perfeita nesse kimono! – Miroku segurou ambas as mãos dela, fazendo-a corar com o comentário, até que… – Não quer ter um filho meu?

O único som ouvido em todo o templo naquele momento foi o dos cinco dedos de Sango estalando na face de Miroku.

– Itai, Sangozinha! – ele passou a mão no local atingido.

– Ande logo, Houshi! E não pense em nenhuma besteira! – ela mandou e ele logo começou a andar acompanhado dela e seguindo Inuyasha e Kagome mais à frente.

Quando Rin ia finalmente virar-se para acompanhar o grupo de loucos que conhecia, finalmente percebera aquele par de olhos encarando-a atentamente. Virou-se e encontrou os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru a observá-la. Ainda não tinha reparado muito bem, mas devia admitir que ele estava mais que perfeito naquele lindo _kimono_ branco, ainda mais com os longos cabelos prateados soltos. Ficou tão perdida na imagem dele, como ele parecia estar na sua minutos atrás que nem se deu conta de quando ele se aproximou dela.

– Você vem? – ele perguntou, estendendo-lhe a mão e fazendo-a acordar.

– Ah! H-hai! – ela concordou e ainda estava achando difícil de acreditar que trocara o leque para a mão esquerda para que pudesse segurar a de Sesshoumaru e acompanhá-lo até a saída do local.

Ela ficou feliz de não ter tropeçado na barra do _kimono_… ainda estava um tanto constrangida com a noite anterior, mesmo que nada tivesse acontecido. Ele parecia evitá-la momentos atrás e naquela hora, estava aproximando-se mais ainda, deixando-a realmente confusa. Será que ele escutara aquela simples _declaração_? Não… não poderia ter ouvido.

Estavam saindo do local, com Kagome escutando todas as precauções de sua mãe e Rin ainda continuava a segurar a mão dele, como se aquele fosse o ato mais normal de todo o mundo, graças aos deuses, parecia que os outros estavam ocupados demais para perceber aquele simples ato.

Sentiu-o puxar sua mão de leve, indicando que teriam que andar e que os outros tinham ido à frente… ficou rubra e fez um ótimo uso do seu leque, até que ele não estava sendo de completa inutilidade. Escondeu o rosto de Sesshoumaru e andou alguns passos, encarou-o sem que ele percebesse, enquanto este olhava para frente, mas ele pareceu perceber os olhos dela sobre si e virou o rosto um pouco, encarando-a com o canto dos olhos. Sem dizer palavra alguma, virou o rosto para frente de novo.

Ele poderia não ter dito nada, poderia não ter sorrido, mas por algum motivo no qual ela não estava interessada no momento, simplesmente se sentiu à vontade para baixar o leque, revelando o seu rosto mais uma vez, com um sorriso simples, um sorriso de satisfação, deveria dizer. Estava feliz… tinha esquecido das preocupações… como sua mãe queria, estava começando a se divertir desde o momento em que ele segurara a sua mão.

De maneira inconsciente, apertou os dedos um pouco mais em volta dos dele, certificando-se que ele não soltaria sua mão soltaria sua mça pouco mais em volta dos dele, certificando-se que ele nra a sua me, revelando o seu rosto mais uma vez, com o. Aquela noite parecia que ia prometer muito.

**Final do Capítulo 10**

**Olá povo!!!**

**Promessa é dívida… dia primeiro, mais um capítulo da fic! XD**

**E hoje é dia do trabalhador, uia! Eu mereço descanso porque ser escritora é duro mesmo! XD – ta, espero que ninguém leia isso. XD**

**Nhams, então, vamos agradecer aos maravilhosos comentários do capítulo anterior ne? Adorei todos… e juro que ainda respondo!**

**Muito obrigada **_Palas Lis (obrigada por revisar, te amo!),__ Sakura Mars,__ Rin Nana Chan,__ Claudia,__ Hinata-chan,__ manu higurashi (vou responder seu review ainda! XD),__ kellygoth,__ Lenita Hino._

**Fico muito feliz com cada uma das reviews, espero que continuem gostando da fic, e se acharem que esse cap também ficou digno de review, adorarei receber cada uma delas!**

**Kissus da Mitz, Ja Ne!**


	11. Sentimento de Perda

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Sacrifícios Para Amar**

**Capítulo 11: Sentimento de Perda**

**Dedicado à Shampoo-chan e Palas Lis**

_**Revisão: Palas Lis**_

Quando eles finalmente desceram dos carros na direção do festival, já havia começado. O local estava muito bonito e enfeitado, típico da ocasião. Praticamente todos os que estavam lá estavam vestidos tais como Kagome e o resto do grupo, com seus _kimono's_ enfeitados e tipicamente tradicionais. Havia várias barraquinhas de jogos e de comida tradicional também, estandes com lembranças e crianças correndo para todos os lados com suas brincadeiras divertidas. Como seria bom voltar a ser criança e poder correr daquele jeito sem se importar com o cabelo ou com o apertado _kimono_ que não a deixava nem se mover direito. Enquanto Rin observava as coisas atentamente ao redor – ela tinha soltado a mão de Sesshoumaru desde que entrara no carro –, Kagome chamou a atenção dos outros, com seus surtos de alegria.

– Ahh! Que lindo! Nunca mais vim num festival tão bonito assim! Estava com saudades… – ela dizia olhando para todos os lados, como se escolhesse em qual das barraquinhas iria primeiro.

– Não é pra tanto Kagome. – Inuyasha disse em seu habitual tom irônico.

– Ah, Inuyasha! Vê se pelo menos hoje não estraga a minha alegria! – Kagome retrucou, virando-se subitamente para ele.

– Feh! – ele reclamou, dando de ombros.

– Vem! – mesmo depois daquele indício de discussão entre os dois, Kagome rapidamente puxou-o pelo braço e se perderam entre a multidão.

– Hei!!! Espera aí! Não precisa me puxar assim! – Inuyasha reclamou, quase tropeçando no próprio _kimono._

– Nee… onde é que eles vão? – Rin perguntou, dando um passo para segui-los, mas parando logo em seguida. – Precisamos ficar juntos.

– Ah, esquece isso, Rin-chan. Divirta-se. Deixa que aqueles dois se entendam! – Sango disse, sorrindo para que a garota relaxasse.

– Hã… tudo bem então. – ela disse, sorrindo de volta.

– Ahh, Sangozinha, vamos olhar ali! Ainda estou com fome… – Miroku disse para Sango, apontando uma barraquinha de comidas típicas.

– Pelos deuses, você acabou de comer, Miroku! – ela reclamou.

– Eu não comi quase nada! – ele replicou, enquanto Rin apenas assistia à cena. – O Inuyasha estava devorando tudo! Ele não conseguia pegar a comida do Sesshoumaru, então sobrava pra pegar a minha.

– Ah, você não tem jeito mesmo, não é, Miroku? – ela comentara, seguindo-o para a tal barraquinha.

Mais uma vez Rin se via sozinha, sorrindo com as atitudes dos amigos. Eles pelo menos estavam começando a se divertir, talvez ela devesse fazer o mesmo, dar uma volta e relaxar. Foi apenas quando ela começou a andar que se deu conta de que _realmente _estava sozinha. Mas Sesshoumaru não estava lá com eles? Onde será que ele tinha ido? E mais importante… quando ele tinha ido? Ela não o percebera se afastar, estava tão distraída com as discussões dos amigos que se esquecera completamente da presença do homem ali. E pelo visto ele também esquecera da dela.

– Mas onde será que ele se meteu? – perguntava-se de maneira curiosa.

– Ele, quem, Rin?

Ela congelou ao ouvir a voz _dele_. Como é que ele conseguia ir e vir sem que ela escutasse ao menos um passo? Teve vontade de perguntar se ele estivera invisível para que ela não o tivesse visto. Sesshoumaru tinha um dom realmente grande para poder se esconder dos outros daquela maneira. Será que ele era algum tipo de bruxo e ela não sabia? Ou algum agente especial do futuro com uma roupa de camuflar para ficar invisível? De onde diabos estava tirando aquelas maluquices? Nem ela sabia, talvez estivesse apenas tentando driblar a própria mente dos pensamentos sobre Sesshoumaru.

– Rin? – ele a chamou mais uma vez, fazendo com que ela percebesse que ainda estava calada.

– Ah… não… nada. – ela respondeu, balançando as mãos freneticamente, quase acertando o rosto dele com o leque na mão esquerda. – Oh! Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama!

– Vai ficar aí o resto da noite? – ele perguntou, mais num tom interrogativo do que sarcástico ou irônico, o tom que geralmente usava com o irmão.

– I-iie! – ela disse rapidamente.

– Então, venha. – ele a chamou, para que ambos começassem a andar pelo local.

Ela parou por alguns segundos, apenas tentando associar o pedido dele e, antes que ele a chamasse novamente, ela começou a andar até ficar lado a lado com aquele homem que era realmente mais alto que ela.

Andaram por alguns minutos, Rin olhava para todos os lados, tudo estava realmente muito bonito e muito bem feitado, teve a impressão de ter avistado parte do grupo de amigos, mas não teve tempo de confirmar quando Sesshoumaru nem ao menos parava para dar um mínimo descanso. Claro que não fazia mesmo diferença, já que eles estavam andando devagar demais para precisar descansar – se dessem passos mais largos, Rin com certeza tropeçaria.

– Ahn… Sesshoumaru-sama? – ela quebrou o silêncio entre os dois.

Ele apenas olhou para ela pelo canto do olho, em resposta ao chamado da garota. Sabendo que ele não estava com a mínima vontade de falar alguma coisa, continuou, tendo o olhar dele como um consentimento para continuar o que começara.

– Er… ontem de noite… você estava mal. – ela disse, abaixando o rosto e escondendo-o com o leque. – Eu queria saber o que…

– Já disse incontáveis vezes, Rin. Não se preocupe com este Sesshoumaru. – ele a cortou antes que ela perguntasse o que havia de errado com ele.

– Mas como assim? – ela alterou um pouco o tom de voz. – Você mesmo deveria cuidar melhor da saúde, Sesshoumaru-sama. As poucas vezes em que encontro com você, você sempre parece estar muito mal… será que a culpa deve ser minha?

– De onde tirou essa idéia absurda? – ele perguntou no seu tom costumeiro, calmo e indiferente.

– Sei lá, mas parece mágica! Todas as vezes que estamos perto um do outro, alguma coisa sempre estraga tudo… ou seu bem-estar. – ela disse sem pensar muito bem nas palavras.

– _Estraga_? – ele questionou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

De repente ela percebeu o que tinha acabado de dizer de maneira tão espontânea e imediatamente o leque cobriu o seu rosto, escondendo o rubor.

– Er… não… não foi bem isso que quis dizer… er… esqueça! – disse rapidamente.

– Rin… – antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa para induzi-la a terminar a frase, ela tinha avistado uma das barraquinhas do festival e indicou a ele de maneira frenética.

– Veja, tem _onigiri_ ali. – ela disse, começando a andar naquela direção. – Vamos comer alguns! Faz tempo que não como _onigiri_.

Ela saiu antes mesmo que Sesshoumaru pudesse concordar com a idéia, obviamente tentando fugir dele. Ele não teve outra opção que não fosse segui-la. Parecia um jogo até divertido ficar seguindo-a por todos os lados e era engraçado ver como ela costumava falar as coisas sem pensar e no final, sempre tentava se esquivar do sentido das próprias palavras.

Do momento que os dois pararam naquela barraquinha para que Rin conseguisse seus tão desejados _onigiris_, as coisas foram fluindo naturalmente. Eles começaram a andar pelo local, sem se importar com coisas passadas, sem conversar sobre o bem-estar de ninguém ou qualquer coisa que lhes trouxesse preocupação e semblantes entristecidos. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Sesshoumaru poderia dizer que estava se divertindo, isso se ainda recordasse o sentido de tal palavra.

– Está ficando tarde, acho melhor irmos procurar pelos outros. – Rin disse, ao olhar o relógio de pulso, escondido sob a manga do _kimono._

Sesshoumaru concordou com o seu simples menear de cabeça. Mesmo que quisesse mesmo ficar ali, não podia. Estava começando a passar mal mais uma vez. Parecia que as noites eram o seu maior ponto fraco, elas sempre traziam junto com a tranqüilidade e o silêncio, uma dor terrivelmente incomoda, e por mais que quisesse se acostumar com isso, às vezes sentia uma incontrolável vontade de injetar morfina em seu corpo e ficar entorpecido, para não sentir nem mesmo se seu coração parasse de bater.

Acompanhou a garota pelos dos caminhos do festival, com todas aquelas barracas e aquela iluminação alegre. Tudo ali parecia contagiante. Embora não se deixasse levar tão fácil e não gostasse de parecer muito com Tokyo, onde dificilmente via as estrelas no céu. Era estranho, mas tinha um estranho fascínio por aqueles pontos brilhantes no imenso manto negro que cobria a noite. Eram tão… _atraentes_.

– Ah, veja, estão ali, Sesshoumaru! – ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando a garota finalmente encontrou o resto do grupo. – E então, vamos lá chamá-los?

Ela virou-se para encará-lo e mais uma vez parecia não ter se dado conta de um pequeno detalhe no que acabara de falar. Ele continuou parado por um minuto, encarando-a.

– Nani? – ela perguntou, quando percebeu que ele parecia estar um pouco voador demais.

– Você me chamou apenas de Sesshoumaru. – ele disse como se aquilo fosse algo que realmente merecesse atenção. Nem ele mesmo soube porque sentira a estranha necessidade de comentar aquele fato, mas de certa forma parecia interessante, como será que ela reagiria?

– Ah! Go-gomen… é que… gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sa… – antes que ela terminasse de falar, sentiu o dedo indicador dele tocar seus lábios, silenciando-a e ao mesmo tempo, fazendo um rubor intenso tomar conta de sua face. Ela arregalou um pouco os olhos com o súbito toque dele.

– Não precisa me chamar por _"-sama"_. – ele disse, retirando lentamente os dedos dos lábios dela.

– Oh… h-hai, Sesshoumaru-sam… er… Sesshoumaru. – ela disse, consertando imediatamente seu mais novo erro e sorrindo logo em seguida para ele.

– Melhor assim. – ele não percebera, mas o motivo real do sorriso dado por Rin havia sido um gesto que partira dele, ele estava sorrindo de lado, um sorriso quase que imperceptível, mas ainda assim presente, um sorriso que ela notou antes mesmo que ele.

– Você deveria sorrir mais vezes. – ela disse, esquecendo-se completamente que já tinha avistado o resto dos amigos numa das barraquinhas divertindo-se em algum joguinho de tiro ao alvo. Tinha a impressão de ter ouvido Inuyasha reclamar com Miroku sobre trapaça, mas não tinha dado o mínimo valor.

– Nunca encontro motivos suficientes para isso. – ele respondeu simplesmente, voltando a sua habitual expressão indiferente. Incrivelmente a sua cabeça estava começando a doer mais e mais, tinham que voltar logo para casa, mas Rin parecia ter esquecido completamente de chamar os amigos.

– Por Kami, ninguém precisa de motivos para sorrir. – ela disse.

– Depois de tudo o que já vi e que já me aconteceu no lugar onde trabalho, realmente, fica mais difícil a cada dia encontrar um motivo para sorrir. – ele disse sinceramente.

Rin calou-se por um segundo, refletindo sobre o que ele acabara de lhe dizer. Realmente era um bom argumento, por um momento não conseguiu pensar em nada para rebatê-lo, mas depois, as palavras simplesmente fluíram.

– Eu entendo… – disse quase abaixando o tom de voz para um sussurro. – Mas se todas as vezes que acontecessem coisas como as que você vê no hospital, as pessoas deixassem de sorrir, acho que ninguém mais saberia o que é ser feliz.

Dessa vez ele que estava sem palavras, tanto pelo que ela dissera, que era realmente uma verdade indubitável, quanto por fazer esforço e não deixar transparecer em seu semblante indícios daquela dor dilacerante que lhe dominava toda a cabeça.

– Tem razão… – ele concordou, rezando para que aquela conversa não se estendesse por mais tempo, tempo esse no qual poderia perder controle completamente da própria situação. – Não deveria chamar Inuyasha e os outros antes que eles sumam da vista mais uma vez?

– Ah, sim, tinha esquecido! – ela disse, voltando a observar a barraquinha onde Miroku e Inuyasha pareciam muito entretidos numa disputa de tiro ao alvo, quase pulando um em cima do outro. – Vamos lá chamá-los?

– Eu esperarei aqui. – ele disse, apoiando-se no encosto de um banco que estava de costas para ele.

– Tudo bem. – Rin disse, finalmente dando as costas e saindo do local na direção dos amigos.

Vê-la afastando-se dele, pareceu de certa forma um alívio e ao mesmo tempo um tipo de tortura. Estava aliviado por poder mostrar em sua face a dor que sentia, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia não querer tê-la longe de si. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia desse jeito com relação a uma pessoa em particular… desde o que acontecera a _seu pai_.

Contudo, ter Rin longe de si e o que sentia com relação a essa distância era o menor de seus problemas no momento. Nos últimos dias, suportar aquelas dores estava ficando bem mais difícil. Apertou com força o encosto do banco no qual a sua mão estava apoiada, fazendo os dedos ficarem esbranquiçados com a tamanha força. Levou uma das mãos até a cabeça, cobrindo os olhos e, como na maioria das vezes, sentindo seu corpo começando a ficar fraco e suas pernas começarem a fraquejar também. Já deveria estar acostumado.

Enquanto Sesshoumaru lutava contra aquela dor que insistia em crescer a cada segundo, Rin tinha alcançado os amigos naquela mesma barraquinha, onde os dois amigos continuavam numa disputa incansável.

– Você vai ver uma coisa! Não tem como ganhar de mim em tiro ao alvo! – Inuyasha implicava com Miroku.

– Hahaha! Até parece que você tem uma mira melhor que a minha, vai sonhando, Inuyasha! – Miroku disse, rindo da cara do outro e preparando a arma de brinquedo para poder atirar nos patinhos de papelão.

– Veremos! – Inuyasha disse, também preparando a sua arma de brinquedo e começando a mirar.

As únicas pessoas que voltaram a sua atenção para a chegada de Rin foram Kagome e Sango que pareciam entediadas com aquela disputa.

– Ah, olá, Rin-chan. – Kagome cumprimentou a prima.

– Olá, Kagome, Sango. – ela cumprimentou as duas. – Onde vocês estavam?

– Estivemos andando por aí, até esses dois encontrarem essa barraca e resolverem começar a disputar. – Sango explicou.

– Estamos aqui há mais de meia hora eu acho… isso é tedioso. – Kagome disse, suspirando de maneira cansada.

– Entendo. – Rin dissera, sorrindo da situação das outras.

– Mas e você, Rin-chan? Onde estava? – Sango perguntou de maneira curiosa.

– Estava andando por aí também… – Rin respondeu um pouco sem graça. – Estava andando com Sesshoumaru.

– Ah, com Sesshoumaru-sama?! – Kagome perguntou, como se aquilo fosse muito interessante de se comentar. – E por que não o chama mais de _"-sama"_?

– É… o que aconteceu entre vocês, Rin-chan? – Sango perguntou.

– Não aconteceu nada demais! – Rin estava feliz por estar de noite, assim elas não notariam o seu rubor mais uma vez. – Não pensem besteiras!

– Certo, se você diz… – Kagome concordou, com um tom certamente travesso demais.

– Pare de pensar besteiras, Kagome! – Rin implicou com ela. – Nós viemos para chamá-los para ir para casa, está tarde.

– Oh, sim, realmente, não tínhamos visto a hora. – Kagome disse, finalmente percebendo que estava tarde demais e que precisavam voltar para casa.

– _Nós_? – Sango questionou. – Onde está Sesshoumaru-sama então? O escondeu embaixo do _kimono_?

– Não, ele ficou esperando por nós al… – quando Rin virou-se para indicar onde Sesshoumaru estava… mas calou-se de súbito ao perceber que ele não estava mais lá, pelo menos não _exatamente._ – Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru estava caído de bruços no chão, desacordado, e algumas pessoas começaram a se juntar em volta dele para ver o que acontecera, tinham outros ajudando também, e pedindo que chamassem uma ambulância.

Sem esperar mais dois segundos sequer, Rin correu até ele o mais rápido que seu _kimono _apertado permitiu, deixando o leque em sua mão cair no meio do caminho, para que pudesse levantar um pouco a saia da vestimenta.

Kagome e Sango se entreolharam preocupadas e apressaram em tirar os respectivos namorados daquele joguinho idiota. Kagome puxou o braço de Inuyasha enquanto Sango arrancou a arma do outro da mão dele.

– Hei! O que você está fazendo, Kagome! – Inuyasha implicou com ela. – Me fez perder um ponto do tiro ao alvo!

– Inuyasha! – Kagome reclamou com ele. – Temos que ir rápido!

– O que deu em vocês duas?! – Miroku também reclamou com o ato repentino das garotas. – Não precisava de tudo isso.

– Vejam… Sesshoumaru-sama precisa de ajuda. – Sango indicou o outro, estendido no chão e Rin ajoelhada ao seu lado, tentando acordá-lo.

Inuyasha subitamente parou o que fazia e encarou o irmão. Era tão _incomum_ ver Sesshoumaru tão _vulnerável _daquele jeito. E ao mesmo tempo preocupante, devia admitir. Por mais que o odiasse, por mais que ele nunca perdesse a chance de irritá-lo, continuava a ser seu irmão, e sua família. Por mais que odiasse admitir, _preocupava-se_ com ele.

– Kuso! – Inuyasha reclamou, largando a arma em cima do balcão da barraquinha e correndo na direção do outro, sendo seguido por Miroku e as garotas. – Esse baka só me dá trabalho!

Ainda assim, mesmo que admitisse para si mesmo que se preocupava com o _baka_ do seu irmão – como assim, carinhosamente, o tachava –, jamais admitiria isso na frente de todos e não perderia a chance de insultá-lo, para que os outros soubessem perfeitamente o _desprezo_ que tinha pelo mais velho.

Ele alcançou o outro e observou impressionado o semblante preocupado de Rin… a garota parecia mesmo se importar com o idiota do Sesshoumaru.

– Inuyasha! O que Sesshoumaru tem? Precisamos levá-lo logo para o hospital! Ele não acorda… – Rin disse e parecia tentar esconder o desespero por conta da situação de Sesshoumaru.

– Ele vai ficar bem, Rin. – Inuyasha disse, tentando convencer-se das próprias palavras. – Vou chamar uma ambulância… não se preocupe. Vaso ruim não quebra fácil.

Ela não falou mais nada, apenas concordou com o que Inuyasha disse, enquanto este falava com Kagome para usar o seu celular e chamar a maldita ambulância.

Rin estava com uma imensa vontade de chorar por ver Sesshoumaru daquele jeito. Não que achasse que algo de ruim lhe aconteceria, mas por rapidamente associar a figura pálida e inerte dele com a de sua mãe… lembrando-se que ela estava doente e de cama, e que algo de mal poderia não acontecer a Sesshoumaru, mas sim à sua própria mãe.

Eles ainda precisaram esperar algum tempo até que a ambulância finalmente chegasse. Inuyasha insistiu que Rin acompanhasse Sesshoumaru nesta, enquanto ele e os outros pegariam um táxi. Rin concordou sem relutar.

Quando chegaram ao hospital, Sesshoumaru foi levado direto para um quarto para ser examinado e para que fizessem alguns exames de praxe e descobrissem o que ele tinha. Rin ainda foi _interrogada_ sobre algum sintoma aparente que ele mostrasse para levá-lo ao desmaio. O médico ainda a tinha confortado dizendo que poderia ser apenas queda de pressão, mas como ela comentara sobre ele ter dores de cabeça constantes, principalmente quando estava com ela por perto, e por aquela não ser a primeira vez que acontecia, ele resolveu encarregar-se de fazer alguns outros exames enquanto Sesshoumaru estava anestesiado e dormiria bastante aquela noite.

Nesse meio tempo, Inuyasha e os outros também haviam alcançado o hospital e encontraram Rin a esperar sozinha na sala de espera.

– E então, Rin-chan? – Kagome foi até ela, chamando-lhe a atenção. – Teve alguma notícia?

– Sim, o médico veio me dizer que pode ter sido uma simples queda de pressão, mas para ter certeza e não dar uma análise só _superficial_, ele disse que faria alguns exames. – Rin disse.

– E onde ele está agora? – Kagome perguntou, notando a preocupação da prima.

– Já o levaram para fazer os exames. – Rin disse. – O médico falou que quando ele estiver no quarto, os familiares poderão visitá-lo.

– Ele vai ficar bem, Rin-chan. – Kagome lhe disse, sorrindo para acalmá-la.

– Sim. Espero que sim. – Rin concordou.

– Bah, não precisa se preocupar com aquele baka, ele nunca fica doente mesmo! – Inuyasha disse. – No máximo é um resfriado.

– Inuyasha! – Kagome o repreendeu. – Quero conversar com você quando chegar em casa!

– Mas o que foi que eu fiz agora? – ele perguntou de maneira irritada.

– Em casa! – ela respondeu e sua expressão estava séria demais para o normal.

– Feh! – ele implicou.

– Mas Sesshoumaru nunca ficou doente de verdade. – Miroku comentava de maneira pensativa. – Acho que as doenças costumavam fugir dele.

– O que tem de errado? Desmaiar uma vez só não significa que alguém vai morrer. – Sango disse dando de ombros. – Todo mundo passa mal um dia.

Uma vez sim, mas _três_? Era o tanto de vezes que Rin lembrava de tê-lo visto desmaiar. Sem contar que numa dessas vezes, ele até vomitara. Será que era mesmo normal uma pessoa passar mal desse jeito?

Ela não percebeu quanto tempo mais ficaram esperando pelas notícias do médico, mas ficou perdida em pensamentos até que eles foram cortados pela voz séria e pomposa do médico que atendera Sesshoumaru.

– Bom, qual de vocês é familiar de… Taisho-sama? – ele perguntou, ao chegar ao local.

– Eu sou irmão dele. – Inuyasha respondeu de imediato, sem dar chance para que os outros comentassem alguma coisa. Os outros até mesmo se impressionaram com o fato de ele não ter se importado muito em mencionar o _"meio-irmão"_.

– Será que poderia me acompanhar alguns minutos? – o médico chamou, mostrando o caminho para que Inuyasha o seguisse.

O mais novo simplesmente meneou a cabeça num _'sim'_ e seguiu o médico ao longo do corredor. Os outros observaram de maneira apreensiva e confusa. Será que alguma coisa de grave teria acontecido a Sesshoumaru para que ele chamasse apenas parentes?

– O que será que aconteceu? – Rin perguntou, tentando não pensar em nada grave.

– Não foi nada, Rin-chan. – Kagome disse, sorrindo para a prima. – Veja, é normal que os médicos conversem primeiro com a família do paciente antes de dar a notícia aos amigos.

– Sim. – Rin simplesmente concordou, levando em consideração o que Kagome acabara de falar.

Mas a morena dona dos olhos azuis desviou os olhos de Rin e observou ao longo do corredor, por onde o noivo tinha acabado de desaparecer seguindo de perto o médico que tratara de Sesshoumaru. Ela tinha um semblante sério e beirava preocupação, embora o disfarçasse ao máximo, para consolar Rin com seus sorrisos e dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

Esperaram por alguns minutos que Rin não se deu ao trabalho de contar. Estavam todos cansados, queriam voltar para casa e principalmente tirar aquelas roupas apertadas, que a deixavam com falta de ar.

E finalmente Inuyasha e o médico estavam voltando depois de uma conversa que não devia ter durado mais de dez minutos. O que possivelmente indicava que não havia nada de tão grave para requerer mais atenção e mais tempo que aqueles poucos minutos. Rin e os outros estavam sentados nos sofás da sala de espera até que Inuyasha apareceu e eles se levantaram.

– E então, Inuyasha? O que Sesshoumaru-sama tem? – Kagome perguntou, aproximando-se do outro.

– Ele não tem nada demais. Foi queda de pressão… está anêmico, ou sei lá o quê. – Inuyasha disse sem dar muita importância ao fato.

– Bom, não se preocupem… poderão falar com ele amanhã. Ele receberá alta pela manhã, se estiver se sentindo bem. – o médico disse de uma maneira quase que hesitante, um passo atrás de Inuyasha.

– E nós podemos vê-lo? – Rin pôs-se a perguntar.

– Só a família por enquanto. – o médico disse e antes que Rin pudesse recuar ao menos um passo, Inuyasha tomou a palavra:

– Ela é a _noiva_ dele, então ela pode ir vê-lo.

Era impressão dela ou apenas ela tinha se impressionado com aquela afirmação recente? Os outros estavam tão calmos e estavam apenas sorrindo para ela. Parecia até que eles sabiam que ela gostava dele para estarem armando até para que ela o visse no hospital… pensando bem, no festival eles também tinham saído sem uma despedida sequer. É… eles estavam tramando muitas coisas. Mas será que dava tanto na cara assim? Não podia ser…

– Acompanhe-me, sim? – ela foi tirada dos pensamentos pela voz do médico à sua frente, indicando-lhe o caminho a seguir para chegar ao quarto de Sesshoumaru.

Ela meneou a cabeça positivamente e seguiu com ele. Pararam diante da porta com um pequeno vitral para mostrar o paciente lá dentro. Rin logo reconheceu o rosto pálido dele e os longos cabelos prateados espalhados sobre o travesseiro de penas. Antes que ela pudesse entrar, o médico ainda lhe recomendara mais coisas.

– Você tem cinco minutos. – ele disse, antes de desaparecer ao longo do corredor.

Rin olhou através do vidro por alguns segundos antes de abrir a porta e se aproximar da cama dele de maneira relutante. Não fazia idéia do que dizer a ele enquanto dormia, queria apenas ter uma chance de vê-lo novamente, repousando tranqüilamente, sem parecer que alguma dor o incomodava ou o fazia sofrer. Era como se ele nem fosse acordar.

– _Não seja tão dramática, Rin._ – disse para si mesma, sorrindo do próprio pensamento que acabava de julgar idiota. – _É claro que não vai acontecer nada a ele, ele só está dormindo porque teve uma queda de pressão._

Ficou mais uns minutos apenas a observá-lo, ele ainda não reagia a nada, estava mesmo anestesiado, ouviu alguém bater de leve na porta, chamando a atenção dela para o fato de que o tempo que tinha de visita tinha acabado. Antes de sair, aproximou-se um pouco mais da cama e falou num tom que até mesmo Sesshoumaru deveria ter dificuldade para escutar, mesmo estando bem perto.

– _Vê como eu estava certa? _– ela começou a falar. – _Toda vez que estou perto de você, alguma coisa sempre acontece, você passa mal… será mesmo que a culpa não é minha?_

– Sumimasen, não pode ficar mais tempo, senhorita. – o mesmo médico que atendera Sesshoumaru aparecera para alertar Rin sobre o fim do prazo de cinco minutos que lhe tinha dado. – O paciente precisa descansar, amanhã mesmo poderá vir encontrar o seu _noivo_.

– Oh, ha-hai! – Rin disse, corando levemente ao ouvir o modo como ele disse. Como se fosse metade verdade que ela era noiva de Sesshoumaru… até que a idéia não parecia tão má.

Balançou a cabeça tirando aquelas idiotices da mente. Só uma pessoa que nem ela para pensar naquilo num momento daqueles. Voltou pelo mesmo corredor que o médico tinha guiado e encontrou os amigos ainda a esperando na mesma sala de visitas.

– Vamos indo, Rin-chan? – Kagome a chamou, aproximando-se lentamente da outra. – Inuyasha chamou carros para nos levarem embora.

– Certo, estou mesmo cansada. – Rin disse, acompanhando os outros para a saída do local.

– Vamos logo. – Sango os chamou e saiu na frente, acompanhada de Miroku e os outros logo em seguida.

Não demorou e finalmente eles recolocaram os pés no templo, sendo recebidos pela mãe de Kagome que ainda estava acordada, preocupada com a demora dos outros.

– Vocês demoraram… – Sanae comentou, recebendo-os na sala de estar, onde a maioria deles sentou-se para descansar.

– Nee… tivemos um pequeno problemha, okaa-san. – Kagome disse, colocando o leque na mesinha ao lado do sofá e tirando os sapatos para movimentar melhor os dedos.

– E onde está Sesshoumaru-sama? – Sanae perguntou, notando a falta do outro no local.

– Aquele baka está tentando se matar. – Inuyasha respondeu na sua habitual educação.

– Inuyasha! Não fale desse jeito com Higurashi-sama! – dessa vez foi Miroku que o advertiu, por estar mais perto dele que Kagome, que estava sentada no outro sofá com Rin e Sango.

– Também não precisa falar assim de Sesshoumaru-sama. – Kagome completou.

– Afinal, o que tem de errado que Sesshoumaru-sama não voltou? – Sanae perguntou, sabendo que se não interferisse, eles não responderiam tão cedo.

– Sesshoumaru-sama passou mal, Sanae-san. – Sango fez o imenso favor de responder. – Ele teve que ser levado ao hospital. Teve uma queda de pressão.

– Oh! E como ele está? – ela perguntou, parecendo preocupada.

– Está melhor. – Rin foi a dona das palavras, ela tinha se levantado do sofá. – Eu vou indo para o quarto, estou cansada. Boa noite para vocês.

– Boa noite, Rin-chan. – os outros se despediram quase que em coro, mas antes que Rin-chan pudesse sair, Sanae a impediu, chamando-a novamente.

– Espere, Rin-chan. – Sanae foi até a garota que estava preste a sair da sala e deteve-a.

– Nee… nani? – a garota perguntou, virando-se para a mulher mais velha.

– Otou-san ligou hoje de noite. – ela disse com um sorriso. – Nayako ficou feliz de saber que você estava se divertindo e está ansiosa para vê-la.

– Ela está melhor? – Rin perguntou de maneira esperançosa.

– Sim, está um pouco melhor. – Sanae respondeu. – Mas agora descanse, poderá vê-la em breve, tudo bem?

– Hai! – Rin respondeu com um sorriso e saiu da sala, andando ao longo do corredor na direção de seu quarto.

– Bom, se vocês estiverem com fome, tem comida na geladeira. – Sanae avisou.

– Opa! – Inuyasha levantou-se do sofá quase num pulo. – Estava mesmo pensando em comer alguma coisa!

Ele saiu na direção da cozinha antes que qualquer um o impedisse, deixando os outros suspirarem de maneira lastimável. Apenas Sanae sorria da disposição do rapaz.

– Ele não tem jeito mesmo. – Miroku comentou.

– Eu vou para o quarto também, preciso tirar esse kimono antes que pare de respirar. – Sango disse se levantando e indo à mesma direção pela qual Rin fora momentos atrás. – Você vai também, Kagome?

– Ah, iie, vou ver se dou um jeito em Inuyasha antes. – ela disse indo até a cozinha.

– Certo. – Sango concordou. – Até amanhã, minna.

Sango saiu até seu quarto, Miroku também se rendeu ao cansaço e foi para o quarto que era obrigado a dividir com Inuyasha, Kagome foi para a cozinha enquanto a sua mãe também tinha o intuito de descansar.

– Inuyasha… – Kagome o chamou quando chegou à cozinha e o encontrou mexendo em alguma coisa dentro da geladeira.

– Nee… o que foi, Kagome? Você também está com fome? – ele perguntou, tirando apenas uma jarra de suco de lá e colocando em cima da mesa, para pegar algum copo.

– Iie… – ela respondeu e estava realmente séria.

– O que foi então? Por que 'tá com essa cara séria? – ele perguntou, depois de pegar o copo e enchê-lo de suco.

– O que Sesshoumaru-sama tem, Inuyasha? – ela perguntou de uma só vez, com os braços cruzados diante do peito.

Percebeu que por um segundo Inuyasha parou o que estava fazendo e hesitou, mas continuou a colocar o suco no copo logo em seguida, tentando disfarçar o próprio ato.

– Ele tem frescura demais, aquele baka. – Inuyasha respondeu. – Nada mais que isso, só é muito mimado até pela minha mãe.

– Inuyasha, eu não estou brincando! – Kagome disse, demonstrando o tom decidido.

Inuyasha abandonou o copo sobre a mesa e andou até ela, envolvendo-a carinhosamente pela cintura e puxando-a para junto de si, encostado na mesa atrás dele. Depositou um beijo na testa dela lento e demorado, percebendo-a fechar os olhos com o toque.

– Por que está tão interessada em Sesshoumaru? – ele perguntou, ainda abraçado a ela. – Ele não tem nada demais.

– Inuyasha, eu estou me formando em medicina, acha mesmo que vai me enganar dizendo que ele não tem nada e que desmaiou por causa de uma _queda de pressão_? – Kagome disse, levantando o rosto para encará-lo nos olhos. – É a terceira vez que acontece isso… pelo menos que eu saiba. Tem que ter alguma coisa a mais.

– Kagome…

– E se fosse só uma queda de pressão, por que o médico teria lhe chamado para conversar a sós? – Kagome perguntou.

– Já disse que não é nada demais… não seja tão desconfiada! – Inuyasha disse, ainda tentando despistá-la, mas era quase que inútil contra uma estudante do último ano do curso de medicina.

– Inuyasha… Rin está realmente preocupada. E se alguma coisa acontecer? Eu não quero que nada aconteça de mal a Rin-chan também. – ela disse. – E se você não me falar nada, acredite, em menos de duas horas eu descubro o que ele tem, apenas pesquisando, e vou contar para Rin-chan.

– 'Tá bom Kagome, você venceu… – Inuyasha disse, num suspiro derrotado. – Mas entenda uma coisa, eu descobri tudo por acaso, ele não contou nada para ninguém e vai continuar assim, entendeu? O problema é _dele_ e de mais ninguém.

– Nee… tudo bem, prometo que não vou falar nada para ninguém. – Kagome finalmente concordou.

Inuyasha deu mais um suspiro derrotado e finalmente falou o que a noiva tanto insistira por ouvir. Kagome ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, pensando se realmente teria ouvido bem o que ele dissera. Parecia tão… _surreal_. Inuyasha beijou-a nos lábios uma vez, como que para acordá-la da notícia que ele acabara de dar… certo que ela nem conhecia Sesshoumaru direito, que ele sempre fora muito fechado e anti-social, mas nunca imaginaria algo como o que Inuyasha lhe contava naquele momento.

– Venha, vamos descansar. A noite foi cheia hoje. – Inuyasha disse, passando um braço pela cintura dela e guiando-a para fora do aposento.

– Certo. – Kagome concordou, andando lado a lado com o noivo.

Quando eles chegaram até o corredor, Kagome seguiria para um lado e Inuyasha para o outro, mas os planos da garota de chegar logo até o quarto foram impedidos por Inuyasha que a puxou pelo braço, envolvendo-a mais uma vez e aproximando seus rostos.

– Inuyasha! – Kagome advertiu o outro.

– _Dorme comigo hoje…_ – ele pediu, num sussurro enquanto seus lábios quase tocavam os de Kagome.

O rosto da outra ficou subitamente de todas as cores possíveis derivadas do vermelho, com a proximidade dele e com suas palavras.

– In-Inu… Inuyasha… – ela tentou formular alguma frase, mas estava parecendo difícil, com os lábios dele praticamente colados aos seus. – Es-estamos na casa da minha ma-mãe, n-não podemos fa-fazer nada assim! E-e es-estamos dividindo os quartos!

– "_Nada assim"_ como? – ele perguntou com um sorriso divertido. – Só quero que durma ao meu lado Kagome… nada mais que isso. No que estava pensando? Está andando muito com o Miroku…

– I-Inuyasha! – ela bateu de leve no ombro dele, o que o fez aproximar mais os corpos. – Deixe de brincadeiras, está tarde!

– Não estou brincando… – ele disse com uma expressão mais séria, fechando os olhos para sentir o perfume dela, encostando a testa na dela. – Não desrespeitaria a casa da sua mãe… só quero que fique comigo esta noite…

– Hai… – Kagome finalmente concordou, com um aceno de cabeça. – Eu vou trocar de roupa.

Inuyasha deixou que ela seguisse para o quarto, enquanto ele ia ao seu, com a mesma intenção de trocar de roupa. Só não queria ficar sozinho…

A noite passou relativamente tranqüila no templo Higurashi, tal como no hospital onde Sesshoumaru estava internado naquele momento. Rin estava tão cansada, assim como os outros moradores do templo, que demorou a levantar na manhã seguinte, na verdade, foi a pessoa que mais demorou, por não ter conseguido pregar o olho cedo na noite anterior. Quando ela acordou, foi por culpa do estrondoso som de alguma coisa se espatifando no chão. Será que estavam invadindo a casa e ela não sabia?! Levantou-se, passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo e observando o relógio ao lado da cama. Passava das nove da manhã.

Esfregou ambos os olhos com as mãos, tentando enxergar melhor. Bocejou demoradamente e finalmente tomou coragem para levantar-se. Não estava nem um pouco interessada em saber, no momento, o que tinha provocado aquele barulho terrível, Kagome e Sango pelo visto estavam acordadas, já que as camas estavam vazias… queria apenas tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa. Ainda tinha a ligeira impressão de que precisava fazer algo naquela manhã, embora sua memória agora que acabara de acordar, não a estivesse ajudando muito.

Pegou suas roupas e todos os materiais de higiene pessoal, e andou até o banheiro mais próximo. Não encontrou ninguém no corredor e sua visão estava tão turva que se encontrasse não saberia identificar.

Depois de finalmente tomar banho e trocar de roupa, saiu do banheiro bem mais acordada e disposta, principalmente para uma refeição e ainda esquecera de pegar as sandálias, se bem que nunca aprendera a andar calçada mesmo. Quando estava entrando na cozinha, finalmente avistara Kagome mexendo em algumas panelas, parou por um instante – aquilo era sinal de perigo.

– Kagome, o que está fazendo? – ela perguntou de maneira receosa.

– Ah, Rin-chan! Que bom que acordou! – Kagome disse, virando para encarar a amiga, estava com um pequeno livro que parecia ser de receitas em mãos. – Estou tentando preparar alguma coisa para o almoço. Okaa-san roubou Inuyasha e Miroku para poderem fazer compras, já que Souta foi para o colégio, e Sango está procurando alguns ingredientes na despensa.

– E por que não espera Sanae-san voltar? – Rin perguntou, dando alguns passos para poder alcançar a prima.

– Ah, Rin-chan, cuidad… – Kagome não conseguiu parar de falar, quando de repente, escutou o grito de dor vindo da prima.

– Itai! – Rin deu alguns passos para trás, desequilibrando-se, depois de ter sentido uma pontada forte em seu pé direito, quando estava preste a se chocar contra o chão, sentiu as costas baterem em alguém, e essa mesma pessoa segurá-la, quase caindo junto.

– Gomen nasai, Rin-chan! – Kagome tentou desculpar-se, indo até a prima, que ainda estava sendo amparada por alguém que ela nem desconfiaria quem poderia ser.

– Itai! Não me diga que aquele barulho que me acordou foi você quebrando alguma coisa, Kagome? – Rin pareceu não se importar com o fato de estar servindo de peso para alguma pessoa, na verdade, parecia nem ter notado que estava sendo segurada.

– Er… bem… é que… – Kagome tentou explicar-se em vão.

– Acho que cortei meu pé. – Rin disse, levantando o pé para analisá-lo, notando finalmente que alguém a estava segurando, ao ouvir uma voz conhecida.

– Deveria tomar mais cuidado por onde anda… ou melhor, deveria andar calçada.

Rin levantou a cabeça para encarar a pessoa que a segurava, sua face ficou intensamente rubra quando percebeu a pessoa que a estava segurando e ao mesmo tempo ficou terrivelmente confusa… afinal, o que _Sesshoumaru_ estava fazendo ali, quando deveria estar no hospital?!

– Se-Sesshoumaru-sama?! – ela questionou, esquecendo-se completamente de livrar-se de seus braços. – O-o que f-faz aqui?!

– Eu pensei ter tirado uma semana de férias para vir até Kyoto. – ele disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha diante da pergunta dela.

– I-iie! – ela se soltou dele, tentando ficar em pé e lembrando-se que tinha um caco de vidro em seu pé, ao colocá-lo no chão, sentiu-o entrar mais fundo no seu pé, desequilibrando-se mais uma vez e quase caindo, não fosse por Sesshoumaru, que dessa vez segurou-a de frente para ele. – Eu quero dizer… você deveria estar no hospital agora!

– Se colocar o pé de novo no chão, não vai mais tirar esse pedaço de vidro dele. – Sesshoumaru disse e num movimento que Rin certamente nunca esperaria, ele a ergueu nos braços, deixando-a mais corada ainda, se é que era possível.

– N-não… não… não preci-ci… – antes que ela dissesse que ele não precisava fazer aquilo, tentando associar as palavras, Sesshoumaru cortou-a, dirigindo-se à Kagome que agora apenas assistia à cena.

– Kagome, onde tem materiais de primeiros socorros? – ele perguntou sem dar a mínima chance de Rin tentar formular alguma coisa coerente, Kagome ria da situação da prima, ao mesmo tempo em que achava _bonitinho_.

– Ah, no armário do banheiro perto do nosso quarto. – Kagome respondeu, balançando uma colher que tinha em mãos para indicar a direção na qual ele deveria seguir.

Ele apenas fez um movimento positivo com a cabeça e seguiu pelo lugar onde Kagome indicara, ignorando completamente a situação estática de Rin. Será que ela ainda estava viva?

– Não precisa f-fazer isso… Se-Sesshoumaru-sama. Eu… eu posso andar perfeitamente bem! – ela finalmente conseguiu formular uma frase inteira que tivesse algum sentido.

– Já disse que não precisa me chamar por _"-sama"._ – ele lembrou-a daquele pequeno detalhe.

– Ah… hai… mas, eu posso andar… – ela foi cortada pela voz dele.

– Claro… até colocar o pé no chão e cair mais uma vez. – ele disse, continuando a levá-la para o quarto dela, que ficava perto do banheiro onde Kagome dissera estarem os remédios.

– Ma-mas… – ela tentou falar mais uma vez, mas ele a cortou.

– Por acaso está incomodada com isso? – ele perguntou, finalmente tirando os olhos do caminho para encará-la nos olhos.

– Ahn… – ela ficou sem palavras por um momento, encarando-o nos olhos, corando mais uma vez. – N-não, de maneira nenhuma! Mas você deve estar incomodado com o trabalho que estou dando.

– Não estou. – disse simplesmente, abrindo a porta do quarto dela, que no momento estava encostada, apenas empurrando levemente com um dos pés.

Ele a levou até a sua cama e colocou o corpo dela lá, sentada.

– Espere aqui, vou buscar os remédios. – ele disse, dirigindo-se mais uma vez até a porta do quarto para buscar os materiais de primeiros socorros.

– Hai. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

Ele saiu do quarto e ela de certa forma respirou aliviada. Estava tão constrangida e vermelha com o que tinha acontecido que nem conseguia reagir direito. Como é que poderia ficar daquele jeito quando estava perto de Sesshoumaru? Tinha que ter alguma coisa errada… alguma coisa muito errada… estava começando a gostar dele… não da imagem dele, aquela imagem praticamente inalcançável, mas sim do homem que conhecera, o homem que não sabia sorrir de verdade. Não… ela não estava _começando_ a gostar dele, ela estava realmente _apaixonada_. Pelo menos era assim que achava. Sempre ficava vermelha e seu coração acelerava as batidas quando ele estava por perto. Às vezes engolia as palavras, outras vezes nem sequer conseguia pronunciá-las… queria apenas estar perto dele… e mais que tudo, preocupava-se tanto com ele…

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos de maneira súbita quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta e mais uma vez Sesshoumaru adentrava o quarto, com uma pequena maleta de primeiros socorros.

Ele puxou uma cadeira para o lado da cama e pegou o pé de Rin para poder olhar o pedaço de vidro que estava encravado neste, deixando o sangue fluir. Era relativamente grande, se o vidro tivesse entrado mais um pouco, talvez ela precisasse de alguns pontos.

– Tem sorte de não precisar ir ao hospital e levar pontos. – Sesshoumaru disse, analisando o ferimento para poder puxar o caco de vidro. – Isso vai doer um pouco.

Ela apenas meneou a cabeça positivamente e sentiu a dor assim que ele puxou o pedaço do vidro, mordendo os lábios para não soltar nenhuma exclamação de dor desnecessária.

– Mas falando em hospital… achei que você ainda precisasse estar lá. – ela disse simplesmente.

– Eu estava… – ele disse, passando um algodão com anticéptico no ferimento. – Mas não gosto de ficar em hospitais.

– Isso é um tanto quanto irônico, não? – ela disse, enquanto observava-o tratar de seu ferimento atentamente. – Como pode não gostar de ficar em hospitais se trabalha em um?

– Perdi a vontade de trabalhar de verdade quando meu pai morreu. – ele disse, sem levantar os olhos para encará-la, terminando de limpar o sangue para poder fazer os curativos.

– Por quê? – ela não conteve a vontade de perguntar aquilo, estava curiosa em saber o que acontecera ao pai dele. Será que assim como a mãe dele, ele morrera de alguma doença?

Sesshoumaru ficou calado, apenas continuando a tratar do ferimento dela. Ela entendeu aquilo como um _"não quero falar sobre isso"_, já que ele era sempre calado demais até para especificar sobre o que queria comentar e o que não queria.

– Gomen… não devia ter perguntado… – ela tentou falar mais, só que as palavras não saíram, quando ela menos esperou, ele voltou a falar, ainda com os olhos fixos no ferimento do pé dela.

– Meu pai morreu numa mesa de cirurgia… – ele disse num tom baixo e um tanto quanto… _triste_, talvez? – _Eu_ era o médico-cirurgião.

Rin não conseguiu processar palavra nenhuma diante do que ele dissera. Quantas pessoas mais saberiam daquele fato no passado de Sesshoumaru? Será que era esse mais um dos motivos pelos quais ele não sorria? Naquele simples momento, não conseguiu pensar em nada que pudesse dizer para consolá-lo, mesmo que fosse tarde demais, mesmo que tivesse tempo demais desde o dia em que aquilo acontecera… eram marcas que ficariam para sempre na mente e no _coração_. Aos poucos, ela descobria que Sesshoumaru era de longe a pessoa que aparentava ser… e percebia, que era a pessoa que acabava de conhecer de quem estava gostando.

– Eu… _sinto muito_. – ela conseguiu dizer, num fio de voz. – Não sabia disso…

– Poucas pessoas podem dizer que sabem… – ele comentou, finalmente fazendo o curativo no pé dela. – Pronto. Só não tente andar muito para o ferimento não inflamar.

Ele tirou o pé dela cuidadosamente de cima de suas pernas, onde o apoiara para poder tratar dele, depois arrumou as coisas que usara dentro da caixinha de primeiros socorros. Levantou-se com o intuito de sair do quarto e, antes de chegar até a porta, ouviu a voz dela.

– Arigatou… Sesshoumaru.

Ele virou o rosto de lado para encará-la pelo canto dos olhos, mas ela estava concentrada olhando para o próprio pé, com um sorriso singelo no rosto. Ele não respondeu com palavras, apenas fechou os olhos e voltou o rosto para sua frente, deixando um simples sorriso escapar de seus lábios e continuando seu caminho até fora do quarto.

Fazia tempo que não se sentia à vontade para falar sobre aquilo com alguém… fazia realmente muito tempo… muito tempo que não encontrava alguém com _quem _se sentia bem. Estaria realmente voltando a nutrir sentimentos por alguma pessoa? Ela conseguira conquistá-lo tão facilmente… com seu simples, sincero e atrapalhado, deveria dizer… principalmente com as palavras. Sorriu inconscientemente quando estava mais uma vez no banheiro, recolocando a caixinha de primeiro socorros no armário.

Quando voltou a andar pelo corredor, descobriu que Sanae estava de volta, junto de Inuyasha e Miroku que carregavam inúmeras sacolas das compras que tinham feito, assim como Sango estava na cozinha, ajudando Kagome a fazer alguma coisa que não fosse destruir a casa. Mais uma vez os sons voltaram a casa e todo o barulho que aquele grupo conseguia produzir. Ele andou até a sala e sentou-se numa das poltronas, de maneira cômoda, assistindo um noticiário na tevê.

Até mesmo Rin teve a sua atenção chamada pelo barulho e saiu do quarto, mancando ao tentar se manter de pé com uma perna apenas e tocando o outro pé no chão ao mínimo.

– Rin-chan, o que lhe aconteceu? – Sanae perguntou ao avistar a sobrinha entrar na sala mancando.

– Kagome ainda vai conseguir matar alguém se não tirá-la da cozinha, Sanae-san. – Rin disse, de maneira divertida. – Eu machuquei o pé quando ela quebrou alguma coisa lá.

– Ah, vou providenciar para que ela saia de lá. – Sanae disse, sorrindo com a explicação dada pela sobrinha.

– Precisa de ajuda para preparar o almoço, Sanae-san? – Rin perguntou.

– Pelos deuses, Rin. Você está machucada, sente-se e espere, sim? – ela aconselhou, indicando os sofás da sala, um deles ocupados por Sesshoumaru.

– Hai. – Rin seguiu até um dos sofás e sentou-se, colocando o pé em cima deste.

– Eu pensei ter lhe dito para não andar muito. – Sesshoumaru comentou, quando a garota sentou-se no sofá diante da poltrona na qual estava sentado.

– Ah, eu não consigo ficar muito tempo parada, foi só um corte, não vai matar ninguém. – Rin disse, suspirando de maneira cansada.

Sesshoumaru não voltou a responder quando eles escutaram o som do telefone tocando. Antes que Rin pudesse se mover para atendê-lo, Sanae tinha aparecido na sala e seguiu até a mesinha do aparelho para poder atendê-lo.

– Moshi, moshi? – a senhora falou ao levar o fone até o ouvido. – Ah, otou-san… como está?!

Ao ouvir a palavra "otou-san" Rin imediatamente ficou atenta a conversa e sem esperar que Sanae lhe desse atenção, perguntou:

– Como está okaa-san? – esperou uma resposta da outra.

– E Nayako, como está? – Sanae perguntou, à pedido de Rin.

Houve um tempo que Rin pensou que fosse durar uma eternidade, quando viu o rosto de Sanae assumir uma expressão surpresa.

– Na-nani? – Sanae perguntou e Rin pôde ver lágrimas se formarem nos olhos da mulher mais velha.

Por quê? O que Sanae tinha ouvido para estar com aquela expressão quase que atordoada? Será que…? Não, não tinha acontecido nada demais. Não acontecera nada…

– H-hai. – Sanae disse depois de um tempo. – Tudo bem, otou-san… ja matta ne.

Rin observou a outra depositar o fone no gancho mais uma vez, um movimento quase que em câmera lenta. Observou quando a outra depositou olhos tristes sobre si… o que aquilo significava, afinal? Ela não queria ouvir.

– Rin-chan… – Sanae andou até o sofá e sentou-se de frente para a garota.

– Como está okaa-san, Sanae-san? – ela perguntou e por algum motivo que ela não queria admitir qual era, seus olhos estavam marejados com aquele líquido cristalino, embaçando a sua visão. – Ela já está melhor?

– Rin-chan, Nayako… – ela não teve chance de terminar a frase, Rin mais uma vez a interrompia.

– Ela está vindo nos visitar, não é mesmo? – ela perguntou de maneira esperançosa. – Diga que okaa-san está vindo para me ver…

– Ah, Rin-chan, eu sinto muito… – Sanae a puxou para junto de si, envolvendo-a com os braços de maneira protetora.

Rin deixou que todas as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos de uma só vez, tendo o som de seu choro e de seus soluços abafados pela roupa de Sanae, onde escondia seu rosto.

Sesshoumaru observava a cena atentamente, sem saber o que fazer… sem saber o que _dizer_… sabia que aquilo poderia acontecer, mas não sabia que ver Rin naquela situação pudesse _afetá-lo_ tanto quanto testava afetando. Ele não queria que ela se sentisse daquele jeito… queria poder confortá-la também… mas não era a hora.

– Iie! Ela não morreu! – Rin disse, sua voz sendo abafada pelo abraço que apertava cada vez mais, como se buscasse conforto no ombro de Sanae. – Ela não pode ter morrido! Iie!

– Acalme-se, Rin… – Sanae também deixava que algumas lágrimas escapassem de seu rosto, mas agora precisava cuidar de Rin.

– Ela não pode… ela não pode ter morrido! – Rin dizia repetitivamente. – Ela não pode me deixar… não pode me deixar _sozinha_…

Sanae abraçou a garota ainda mais forte, sabia que palavras não adiantariam, não a fariam ficar melhor, pelo menos não naquele momento delicado. Ela precisava agora de companhia, de pessoas que ficassem a seu lado e que mostrassem que ao contrário do que ela pensava, ela _não_ estava sozinha.

Sesshoumaru continuou a observar Rin chorar nos braços da mãe de Kagome, ela estava tão fragilizada naquele momento… e ainda achava a mesma coisa, achava que ficaria _sozinha_… aquilo não era verdade… eles estariam sempre ao seu lado… _ele _estaria ao lado dela. Agora, mais que nunca, tinha certeza que não queria deixá-la sozinha.

**Final do Capítulo 11**

**Pelos deuses! Oo**

**Minna, antes de mais nada, minhas mil desculpas por não ter atualizado a fic! - Juro que não foi de propósito, eu esqueci completamente de atualizar no dia primeiro! Oh my god! Estou atrasada DEZ dias! Oo**

**Ta, agora eu mereço que vocês me matem… e.e mas vejam pelo lado bom, pelo menos dessa vez, vai demorar menos pra sair o próximo… ee**

**Prometo que vou me esforçar pra lembrar de postar dia primeiro de julho, oka?**

**Muito obrigada pela paciência de todos que acompanham o fic e principalmente quem tem saco pra deixar review XD**

**Arigatou às reviews de **manu higurashi (espero que o festival tenha compensado xD), Lis Winchester (isso é perseguição com esse nome, ne? Te amo, boba), Selene Tatsu (espero que continue gostando D), Clarice (ta aí a atualização! n.n), Lenita Hino (nhams… o que achou do festival? XD – se esconde –), queenrj (adorei essa do salário XDD muito foda! XDD), Sakura Mars (finalmente atualizei XD), Cris (nhams… veremos sobre o final), Mylle Evans (tu já achou o beijo, né? 8D), Sah Rebelde (que bom que gostou, finalmente atualizei! n.n).

**E claro, agradecimentos àqueles que continuam acompanhando n.n**

**Bom, eu preciso ir agora, antes que alguém me mate pelo cap…**

**Kissus, ja ne! **


	12. Alguém Para Amar

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Sacrifícios Para Amar**

**Capítulo Doze: Alguém Para Amar**

**Dedicado à Shampoo-chan e Palas Lis**

_**Revisão: Palas Lis**_

O lugar estava tão silencioso que chegava a dar calafrios. Ele a vira derramar tantas lágrimas no dia anterior, quando recebera a tão dolorida notícia, mas desde aquele momento, ela não chorara mais uma vez sequer. Ela não falava com ninguém direito, além de simples monólogos. Ela sorria de uma maneira tão falsa que ele conseguia sentir de longe que ela não estava bem.

Não conseguira se aproximar mais dela desde o momento que a vira chorando nos braços da mãe de Kagome. Não lhe dissera nenhuma palavra de consolo, não lhe mostrara nenhum sentimento de condolências… parecia que não conseguia encontrar as palavras ou talvez não conseguisse encontrar o momento correto, mas qual seria o momento…? Quando ela estivesse recuperada? Ou quando simplesmente não se esforçasse tanto para tentar mostrar o que não era naquele momento?

Estavam reunidos desde mais cedo naquela manhã fria de quarta-feira, não mais estavam em Kyoto e sim em Osaka, na casa de Rin, na casa onde ela viveu apenas com sua mãe a maior parte de sua vida. Eles estavam _velando_ o eterno sono de Nayako. Rin recebia vários amigos antigos e conhecidos de sua mãe, pessoas que vinham lhe falar e prestar sentimentos diante do acontecido. Ela sorria e a resposta era praticamente automática. Ela _sorria…_

Sesshoumaru ainda não conseguia entender porque ela se dava àquele trabalho de esconder seus sentimentos verdadeiros. Sim, ele sabia perfeitamente bem que aquele sorriso não era o sorriso real dela, era um sorriso forçado e sem emoção… será que _apenas_ ele percebia aquilo? Será que ninguém mais via aquele absurdo e ia lá para mandá-la parar com aquilo? Ninguém estava pedindo por uma pessoa forte ou fria, eles queriam apenas a Rin… aquela que chorara copiosamente no dia anterior ao receber a notícia… não queriam uma carapaça mentirosa.

Mas perguntava-se, quantas pessoas mais além dele estavam preocupados em saber como Rin realmente se sentia naquele momento? Será que todos eles estavam sendo enganados por aquele sorriso dela? Como ele conseguia ter tanta certeza de que ela parecia clamar por ajuda por meio de seus olhos…? Conhecia-a tão bem a esse ponto? Importava-se tanto àquele ponto?

_Sim…_

"_Todos os seus parentes estão chorando, Rin… por que não faz o mesmo?",_ ele se perguntava, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do rosto dela. Ainda não se aproximara o suficiente dela para que recebesse alguma palavra em retorno.

Sanae estava sentada numa das cadeiras, chorando com as mãos no rosto, agora que tinha seu pai por perto, parecia estar mais acomodada a fazê-lo… vendo aquela cena, ele finalmente pensou numa possibilidade pela qual Rin não queria chorar… ela sentia falta de alguém para consolá-la agora. Todos os seus amigos pareciam muito sentidos pela morte da mulher, todos eles choravam e demonstravam os seus sentimentos… mas todos eles tinham alguém em quem esconder o rosto e chorar… ela não tinha… ela estava ali desde que a cerimônia começara, sentada numa cadeira ao lado do corpo inerte de sua mãe, fitando as mãos sobre as pernas até que ouvisse a voz de alguém e erguesse a cabeça com mais um de seus sorrisos para responder ao chamado.

É… aquela lhe parecia ser a resposta mais viável. A mais aceitável. Agora ele parecia entender o real sentido de ela dizer que ficaria sozinha.

Sem que ele se desse conta, as pessoas estavam saindo do local em grupos. Quando olhou ao redor, percebeu que havia bem menos pessoas que quando a cerimônia começara, era verdade… estava acabando. Rin continuava a sorrir para todos, aquele sorriso forçado, que parecia enganar a todos mesmo assim… ainda se perguntava quantos amigos ela tinha de verdade, amigos que percebessem como ela se sentia realmente. Não havia lágrimas, não havia emoção, não havia _nada_. Apenas acordou de seus devaneios quando o irmão mais novo chamou a sua atenção, aparecendo ao seu lado.

– Sesshoumaru, nós estamos indo… preciso levar Kagome para descansar, ela não se sente bem. – Inuyasha começou a falar quando percebeu a atenção do mais velho voltada sobre si. – Quis ficar com Rin, mas ela não deixou… como ela tinha dito, quer ficar sozinha. Miroku e Sango também já foram, a mãe e o avô de Kagome estão indo daqui a pouco. Você vem com a gente?

Era mesmo… tinha acabado de lembrar daquele fato, Rin não deixou que ninguém ficasse naquela casa com ela. Tinha conversado a sós com Sanae e com o avô, e tinha decidido, sem aceitar reclamações de ambos, que queria passar aquele dia sozinha em casa. De início nem Sanae nem os outros concordaram, mas Rin não precisou insistir por muito tempo, afinal, desde o começo não era um _pedido_… era uma _decisão_.

Voltou-se para o irmão, fitando-o com o canto dos olhos. Estivera observando a garota à distância, ela provavelmente nem teria notado a sua presença ali.

– Eu irei mais tarde. – Sesshoumaru voltou mais uma vez os olhos sobre Rin e percebeu que ela se despedia dos últimos convidados presentes, com aquele mesmo sorriso.

Inuyasha afastou-se sem dizer mais nada, mais alguns minutos, e Sesshoumaru finalmente escutou a porta se fechando com a saída das últimas pessoas da casa. Rin pareceu não ter notado a presença do homem ali, parecia que estava finalmente sozinha. Ela estivera de pé para despedir-se dos outros, mas naquele momento, Sesshoumaru só conseguiu ver quando os joelhos dela bateram contra o chão e ela caiu sentada, com a cabeça baixa e as mãos no chão, ao lado do corpo.

Ele aproximou-se de maneira silenciosa e aos poucos o som dos soluços foi aumentando, as lágrimas escorriam pela face dela e chegavam até o chão. Ela tremia levemente, observou-a envolver o corpo com os próprios braços, como se quisesse confortar a si mesma… queria ficar sozinha para sentir aquela dor sozinha, para lamentar sozinha, para suportar tudo _sozinha…_

Ele aproximou-se ainda de sua maneira silenciosa e abaixou-se à altura que ela estava, ajoelhando-se diante dela. Ela apenas pareceu despertar de seu próprio mundo ao ouvir a voz dele.

– Rin…

Ela levantou a cabeça e tinha uma expressão quase que assustada por vê-lo ainda ali, em sua casa… ele não deveria estar ali! Ele deveria ter ido com os outros!

– Se-Sesshoumaru! O que faz aqui?! – ela de maneira quase que inconsciente levou as mãos até o rosto, limpando todas as lágrimas que insistiam em continuar escorrendo, mas antes de conseguir terminar isso, sentiu seus pulsos serem segurados, evitando que ela continuasse o ato. – Ahn…?

– Pare com isso, Rin. – ele disse mais como um pedido do que uma ordem, sua voz saiu num tom calmo, quase que sereno e _compreensivo_ talvez. – Não precisa esconder… eu sei como se sente.

– Iie… – ela disse, baixando o rosto para evitar encarar aqueles olhos dourados. – Eu preciso ser forte… não quero que os outros me vejam desse jeito… não quero que pensem que eu sou fraca…

– Rin, sua mãe morreu. – ele disse como se quisesse que ela se desse conta do que realmente estava acontecendo. – Você _não_ tem que ser forte e esconder o que sente dos outros. Você _precisa_ ser _fraca_ pelo menos agora.

– Será que não entendeu ainda? – ela perguntou, ainda com o rosto baixo e a voz quase falha. – Eu estou sozinha agora, eu não tenho ninguém para ser forte _por mim_, não quero que ninguém se preocupe comigo, ou que me encarem como a _garotinha frágil_ que precisa de atenção. Todos têm suas preocupações, não vou me tornar mais uma para ninguém… eu estou bem. – as lágrimas voltaram a rolar pelo rosto dela, embora ela controlasse o seu choro e contivesse seus soluços.

– Rin… – ele segurou o queixo dela para que ela o encarasse nos olhos. – Eu me _preocupo_ com você… e _sei_ que não está bem.

– Eu… eu… eu ainda não acredito que ela tenha… que ela tenha morrido. – Rin desviou os olhos de Sesshoumaru, escondendo o rosto nas mãos, deixando que mais lágrimas caíssem e que os soluços finalmente escapassem de sua garganta.

– Rin…

Ela soluçava mais e mais, seu corpo estremecia, e quando menos esperava por alguma coisa, sentiu dois braços fortes envolverem-na de maneira protetora e aconchegante. Não quis abrir os olhos, não quis protestar, no momento, queria apenas esconder-se naquele novo _abrigo_. Encolher-se entre os braços de alguém que realmente se importava com ela, que se preocupava… há quanto tempo não tinha essa sensação estonteante? Apertou o pano da camisa dele entre seus dedos.

Sesshoumaru não sabia o que fazer ao ver aquelas lágrimas não pararem de escorrer… ela precisava de alguém… ele tinha que lhe provar que ela não estaria sozinha, _nunca_. Afagou-lhe os cabelos e apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça dela.

– _Eu estou aqui, Rin_. – ele disse, quase num sussurro.

– Eu queria… queria ter alguém para ficar do meu lado nesses momentos… pra quem eu possa pedir socorro… alguém atrás de quem eu possa me esconder… alguém que possa me ouvir quando eu precisar… alguém… – ela não terminou de falar, sua voz sumia a cada palavra pronunciada, estava sendo abafada pelo abraço com Sesshoumaru… a companhia dele era tão boa, seus braços transmitiam uma segurança que ela pensava ter perdido algum tempo atrás… estava cansada, mais que tudo.

– Alguém para quê, Rin? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, curioso em saber a resposta que ela teria para dar-lhe, antes que acabasse dormindo ali mesmo, ainda escondida nos braços dele.

– Alguém… – ela voltou a falar, de maneira hesitante, quase num fio de voz. Fechara seus olhos e aconchegara-se mais aos braços de Sesshoumaru, sentindo-se mais confortável com ele por perto. – … _para me amar_. – a última frase quase não foi pronunciada, mas ainda assim Sesshoumaru conseguiu ouvir o que ela dissera, percebendo o corpo dela amolecer entre seus braços, relaxado.

O tempo passou de uma maneira tão despercebida aos olhos de Rin, desde o momento que estava nos braços de Sesshoumaru… depois de lhe ter abraçado e dito algumas coisas que realmente não lembrava – rezava para que não tivesse dito nada demais –, simplesmente uma escuridão tão conhecida tomara conta dela e depois disso… não aconteceu mais nada… simplesmente mergulhou em seu mundo de sonhos.

Se era tarde demais ou cedo demais, Rin não sabia e também não estava nem um pouco interessada, apenas abriu os olhos por sentir a sua cabeça latejar um pouco, ainda estava cansada… e apenas quando sentiu a cama macia sob si foi que percebeu estar acordando do que parecia ter sido um longo sono.

Sentou-se na cama e olhou em volta, o ambiente lhe era familiar… _muito_ familiar, devia dizer. Era aquele o quarto de sua mãe. Agora tudo parecia voltar à sua mente como um passe de mágica… acabara de lembrar perfeitamente o motivo de estar ali, na casa de sua mãe quando deveria estar em Kyoto.

Apertou o lençol sobre suas pernas e conteve a vontade de chorar mais… queria tanto ser uma garotinha agora… uma garotinha que poderia chorar o quanto quisesse e todos estariam lá para apoiá-la. Mas ele ficara lá para apoiá-la naquela manhã, não ficara? Agora ela conseguia lembrar melhor do acontecido.

Olhou em volta mais uma vez, como se quisesse se certificar de que estava mesmo sozinha naquele quarto. Dessa vez notou, ao olhar pela janela aberta, que era noite e, pelo visto, era _tarde_ da noite. O relógio ao lado da cama indicava que passava das onze.

Ela levantou-se e seguiu até a porta. Várias luzes tinham sido acesas no corredor, será que Sesshoumaru teria ido embora? Ou ainda estaria por lá? Desceu as poucas escadas que lhe levariam à sala de estar e àquela sala onde tudo acontecera. Passou direto, nem sequer olhando para a porta, indo até a cozinha, onde uma luz também estava acesa. Parou na entrada, encostada na batente da porta ao ver o dono daqueles longos cabelos prateados sentado de costas para ela. Estava com uma xícara em mãos e apenas apreciava o seu conteúdo antes de bebê-lo. Pelo cheiro que pairava no ar, devia ser chá.

Ela ficou ponderando por alguns segundos se deveria mesmo se aproximar dele, mas antes que tomasse uma decisão, escutou o som da voz dele ecoar dentro de sua cabeça.

– Achei que não fosse mais acordar. – ele disse, ainda fitando o líquido dentro da xícara.

Ela demorou-se algum tempo em responder, nem ao menos sabia se queria responder ou comentar alguma coisa diante do que ele dissera… mas ele estava ali para cuidar dela, não era? Deveria ser educada o suficiente para dirigir-lhe a palavra… apenas não queria fazê-lo de maneira tão automática quanto fizera a manhã inteira.

– Está se sentindo melhor, Rin? – ele perguntou, ainda sem virar-se, depositando a xícara sobre a mesa ao seu lado.

– Hai. – ela finalmente conseguiu responder. – Eu não achei que fosse continuar aqui, Sesshoumaru.

– Eu já lhe disse uma vez… _você não ficará sozinha_. – ele falou, finalmente virando-se para encará-la nos olhos.

Ela sorriu, o primeiro sorriso que ele viu desde que ela recebera a notícia, um sorriso _verdadeiro_. Pensar que ele a fazia sorrir era reconfortante, de certa forma… e se a fizesse chorar, como se sentiria? Deixou seus pensamentos de lado quando a viu desviar os olhos dos dele, procurando alguma coisa pelo cômodo. Ela andou seguindo até os armários.

– Nee… você deve estar aqui desde de manhã, deve estar com fome. – ela disse, procurando alguma coisa pelos armários dessa vez. – Eu vou preparar alguma coisa, o quê…?

Antes que ela terminasse sua pergunta, sentiu as mãos dele pousarem sobre as suas, enquanto estas estavam erguidas sobre as portas do armário. Ele se postara bem atrás dela, segurando ambas as pequenas mãos de Rin, evitando que ela continuasse o que estava fazendo.

– Pare com isso, Rin. – ele repetira a mesma frase do momento em que ela estivera sentada, chorando e tentara limpar as lágrimas para esconder seus sentimentos dele. – Acha que sou mais um dos fantoches aos quais você pode mostrar um sorriso falso e uma expressão feliz?

Ela calou-se diante do que ele dissera, arregalando um pouco os olhos. Era isso que estava tentando fazer, não era? Esconder os seus sentimentos de Sesshoumaru, assim como escondia para todos os convidados da cerimônia. Por agora, descobrira que aquilo não mais passava de um erro, um grande erro… Sesshoumaru parecia realmente conhecê-la. Percebeu quando ele guiou suas mãos até abaixá-las, de um modo que ela envolvesse o próprio corpo com o abraço que ele lhe dava, aproximando ainda mais os corpos. Encostou a cabeça ao lado da dela, fechando os olhos por um segundo, assim como Rin também fazia, apenas sentindo aquele gesto de conforto.

– Nesse momento, você não precisa se preocupar com os outros, Rin. Precisa deixar que os outros façam isso por você. – ele disse, perto do ouvido dela.

Rin passou as mãos por cima dos braços dele que ainda a envolviam e segurou forte o pano da camisa, deixando que mais uma vez lágrimas silenciosas escorressem de seus olhos, no momento, cerrados com força.

– Arigatou… Sesshoumaru. – ela disse simplesmente, apertando o pano da camisa dele mais e mais.

– Venha… – depois de alguns minutos, em que o aperto de Rin sobre a camisa dele afrouxara, ele soltou-a de seus braços, tocando-lhe os ombros e fazendo-a virar-se para ele. – Você precisa descansar.

– Iie… – ela respondeu, olhando reto, na altura do peito dele. – Eu descansei demais. Acho que você está precisando descansar. Ficou o dia todo aqui. Deve querer ir para casa… onde Kagome e os outros estão.

– Incomoda tanto assim a minha presença? – ele perguntou, levando uma das mãos a face dela, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos.

– I-iie! – ela subitamente ergueu o rosto para encará-lo, balançando a cabeça negativamente para enfatizar a sua resposta. Corou levemente ao encarar os olhos dele e um sorriso de lado quase que imperceptível, baixou o rosto, desviando os olhos dele, quase não conseguia encará-lo, principalmente por tudo que ele fizera e que ainda estava fazendo, _por ela_. – Acho que a sua presença aqui é a única coisa que me anima. Arigatou.

– Pare de agradecer, Rin. – ele disse isso levando uma das mãos à cabeça, esfregando ambos os olhos, parecia querer deixá-los abertos mais tempo que conseguia.

Escutou uma pequena risada de Rin, uma risada que ela tentava esconder, mas ainda assim, um gesto finalmente verdadeiro. Arqueou uma sobrancelha diante do que ela fizera e parecia rir de alguma coisa que achara engraçada _nele_.

– Parece que está bem melhor. O que foi? – ele perguntou de maneira interessada.

– Gomen ne, Sesshoumaru. – ela disse, terminando de limpar os últimos rastros de lágrimas, ainda sustentando um singelo sorriso no rosto. – É que estava me mandando ir descansar… mas acho, sinceramente, que você está precisando mais disso.

Dessa vez ele mesmo se permitiu um meio-sorriso. Realmente a observação dela estava mais que correta, ele estava precisando descansar, não ela.

– Acho que tem razão. – ele disse simplesmente.

– Venha, vou mostrar um quarto para ficar essa noite. – ela disse, começando a guiá-lo para fora da cozinha.

Sesshoumaru apenas meneou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo e seguiu-a. Rin subiu as escadas, sendo seguida de perto pelo outro. Logo chegaram ao corredor do primeiro andar e Rin parou diante de uma das portas, abrindo-a para mostrar mais um quarto a Sesshoumaru.

– Pode ficar aqui esta noite, Sesshoumaru. – ela disse, indicando o local ao abrir a porta. – Durma bem.

Ele simplesmente fez mais um sinal positivo com a cabeça, entrando no quarto, mas antes de fechar a porta e antes que Rin pudesse dar ao menos um passo para sair, ele segurou-lhe o punho.

– Tem certeza que se sente bem? – ele perguntou, encarando-a nos olhos.

– Hai. – ela respondeu e mais uma vez um sorriso tomou conta de seus lábios, o sorriso que ele gostava de ver.

De uma maneira mais uma vez, inconsciente, ele retribuiu-lhe um meio-sorriso e soltou seu pulso. Rin afastou-se pelo corredor e ele fechou a porta, indo direto para a cama. Precisava descansar o quanto antes, estava ficando com a cabeça doendo mais uma vez.

Rin caminhou de volta ao quarto de sua mãe, onde Sesshoumaru a tinha deixado adormecida mais cedo. Sentou-se na cama e apenas ficou a pensar no que tinha acontecido até aquele dia. Deitou-se atravessada no colchão e ficou fitando o teto. Era tão bom ter alguém para abraçá-la e confortá-la como Sesshoumaru fazia… será que ainda havia alguma dúvida em seu coração? Aquele amor platônico que sempre nutrira por Sesshoumaru tornava-se mais forte e verdadeiro a cada dia, será que estava sendo muito egoísta pensando daquele jeito justo no dia em que acontecera a cerimônia de enterro de sua mãe? Mas seria bem mais doloroso não pensar naquilo… era simplesmente reconfortante ter uma pessoa que se importava consigo naqueles momentos, principalmente quando essa pessoa era a pessoa de quem mais gostava no momento.

O tempo passou sem que ela se desse conta, estava bem tarde e ela estava sem sono… para cada lado que olhava naquele quarto, via o rosto de sua mãe a encará-la, via lembranças que julgava ter perdido muito tempo atrás, lembranças que magoavam, que abriam ainda mais aquela ferida que acabara de se formar com a partida de sua mãe.

Sem conseguir enxergar uma saída mais coerente, obrigou a si mesma fechar os olhos e enterrar o rosto entre os travesseiros, tentando esquecer de tudo e fazendo com que aquelas lembranças ficassem onde elas deveriam estar desde o começo… no passado.

Assim que o sol nasceu, Sesshoumaru foi obrigado a levantar às pressas, sentia um mal-estar que parecia tomar conta de todo o seu corpo, toda a comida que _não_ comera no dia anterior estava querendo sair de vez, sua garganta doía e a vista estava ligeiramente turva por ter acabado de acordar e precisar acostumar-se rápido à luz diurna.

Correu até o banheiro mais próximo que ficava no corredor, torcendo para que Rin ainda estivesse em seu sono, ou que estivesse bem longe dali, de preferência no andar de baixo… isso seria de boa ajuda.

Quando ele finalmente se sentiu bem para sair do banheiro, a casa ainda estava tão silenciosa quanto quando acordara, muito provavelmente a garota ainda dormia, e como ela dormia… passara o dia anterior inteiro dormindo, e ainda estava mergulhada em seu sono… a não ser que tivesse passado a maior parte da noite acordada, _sozinha_.

Ele andou pelo corredor e ao invés de parar em seu quarto, passou direto, até o quarto onde deixara Rin no dia anterior e certamente que ela estivera dormindo nele também, a porta estava entreaberta, o suficiente para ver o que acontecia lá dentro. Rin dormia de lado, atravessada na grande cama de casal, abraçada ao travesseiro de uma maneira quase infantil, com as pernas dobradas junto ao corpo. Alguns fios de cabelo lhe caíam sobre a face numa expressão tão calma que parecia angelical.

Quando ele menos esperava, estava sentado ao lado dela na cama, observando seu rosto de perto, os lábios dela estavam entreabertos, a respiração era lenta e ritmada, parecia estar sonhando com alguma coisa boa, estava tão tranqüila. Levou a mão ao rosto dela, retirando os fios de cabelo da frente, de uma maneira delicada, evitando que ela acordasse. Aproximou o rosto tão lentamente do dela, que só percebeu o próprio movimento quando podia sentir sua respiração mesclando com a dela.

Aqueles pequenos lábios rosados estavam tão convidativos que não havia como evitar aquela aproximação, mas quando estava perto de tocá-los com os seus, escutou um som estridente vindo do andar de baixo. Como um telefone podia tocar tão alto? Ele afastou-se do rosto dela, quando ela moveu-se, parecia incomodada com o barulho, ou com o sonho talvez, mas continuou a dormir. Ele levantou ao escutar o segundo toque e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, para evitar que a garota acabasse acordando com o barulho.

Quem em sã consciência estaria ligando tão cedo? Desceu as escadas rapidamente para poder atender antes que desligassem ou antes que aquele barulho irritante acordasse Rin. Quando finalmente conseguiu tirar o telefone do gancho, não se surpreendeu ao ouvir uma voz conhecida do outro lado.

– _Rin-chan? É você?_ – era a voz de Kagome do outro lado da linha.

– Iie, é o Sesshoumaru. – ele respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos para ajeitá-los.

– _Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama! _– Kagome parecia realmente surpresa por ele ter atendido ao telefone. – _Não sabia que estava aí…_

– Se quer falar com Rin, ela está dormindo. – ele disse, simplesmente.

– _Iie, eu queria saber se ela está melhor…_ – Kagome disse, com uma voz mais fraca. – _Acho que passaremos aí mais tarde, quando ela estiver acordada, para lhe fazer companhia…_

– Acho melhor não. – Sesshoumaru disse um tanto relutante quando ao que estava fazendo, olhou para o topo da escada, como se esperasse que Rin aparecesse e dissesse o que ele precisava falar para Kagome. Sem essa _resposta_, simplesmente voltou os olhos para o telefone e completou o que dizia antes de Kagome voltar a falar. – Ela ainda não se sente muito bem… avisarei quando ela estiver melhor. Eu a levarei para vê-los.

Por um momento Kagome pareceu ponderar sobre o que Sesshoumaru dizia, ou simplesmente estava tentando associar o que escutava, ele parecia estar mesmo preocupado com Rin, assim como ela e os amigos, mas naquele momento, ela achou que seria bem melhor se Sesshoumaru continuasse com a garota. Ele parecia ter conseguido entender alguma coisa que os outros amigos não eram capazes de entender, pelo menos não naquele momento.

– _Hai… _– ela disse finalmente. – _Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama. Por cuidar de Rin. Ja ne._

– Ja ne.

Ele desligou o telefone e parou um pouco, olhando para o aparelho em mãos, antes de colocá-lo no gancho mais uma vez. Estava mesmo cuidando dela, não era? Por que sentia tanta necessidade de fazer aquilo? Principalmente quando se lembrava das lágrimas dela… parecia tão _frágil_… e sem ninguém para se preocupar e lhe dizer que podia chorar. Estava acontecendo de novo, não era? Definitivamente, não conseguia controlar seus sentimentos… não tinha como negar que queria cuidar da garota, que queria consolá-la… que queria _tê-la_.

Quando ele finalmente colocou o fone no gancho, escutou a conhecida voz de Rin, que vinha do topo das escadas.

– Quem era? – ela perguntou, descendo os degraus vagarosamente.

– Kagome. – ele respondeu. – Queria saber se está melhor.

Rin parou de descer as escadas, olhou rapidamente para os próprios pés descalços, como se estivesse pensando numa resposta para o que Sesshoumaru dissera. Antes mesmo de voltar a erguer os olhos para encará-lo, ele continuou a falar.

– Eu disse que estava se sentindo melhor. – ele respondeu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

– H-hai. – ela concordou com o que ele dissera, continuando a descer as escadas, mas agora parecia que contava os degraus de tanto que olhava para baixo. – Acho que eles devem estar vindo para cá, então eu vou prepar…

– Eles não vêm. – Sesshoumaru a cortou e, quando ela percebeu, tinha descido as escadas e ele estava na sua frente. – Eu disse que você mesma iria quando se sentisse melhor. – não era exatamente aquilo que havia dito à Kagome por telefone, mas dava no mesmo.

– Ah… – ela pareceu se espantar um pouco com o que ele estava lhe dizendo, mas ao mesmo tempo estava satisfeita com aquilo. Não queria ver os amigos por algum tempo, queria ficar sozinha… mas ainda assim, a presença de Sesshoumaru parecia muito aceitável, bem mais que a dos outros amigos. – Arigatou.

– Não precisa agradecer. – ele disse, aproximando-se mais dela, lembrando-se da visão dela quando estivera dormindo.

Ele levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela, acariciando sua face esquerda suavemente. Rin fechou os olhos lentamente, apenas sentindo o toque dele, percebeu quando ele afastou o cabelo dela do rosto e colocou atrás da orelha, depois disso, apenas sentiu a respiração dele tão próxima da sua que estava impressionada como seus rostos ainda não tinham se chocado. Apenas quando seus lábios estavam próximos o suficiente ela percebeu o que estava fazendo e afastou-se dele, passando direto pelo homem à sua frente, começando a falar quase que desenfreadamente, completamente vermelha.

– Er… eu… eu vou… vou preparar o café da manhã. – Rin disse, sem querer encarar Sesshoumaru, seguindo direto para a cozinha. – Logo estará pronto.

Por um momento Sesshoumaru viu-se desnorteado. Por que ela fizera aquilo? Por que se afastara dele? Certamente que deveria estar incomodada por fazer aquilo, tão perto do dia da morte de sua mãe. Será que ela sentia culpa em tentar ser feliz em tão pouco tempo? O tempo nunca era o suficiente… mesmo assim, o que ela fizera parecia até um aviso, um aviso para ele mesmo. Não devia ceder, não podia se aproximar dela, não agora, não depois, _nunca_. Então o que estava fazendo? Passou a mão pela cabeça mais uma vez, de maneira quase que impaciente.

Rin havia desaparecido pela porta que levava à cozinha fazia certo tempo. Ela procurava comida nos armários e na geladeira para ter o que preparar. Depois de colocar água do chá no forno, parou enquanto procurava mais alguma coisa no armário.

Não entendia a si mesma por ter se afastado de Sesshoumaru naquele momento. Queria tanto tê-lo perto de si, queria que ele fosse o homem que sempre pensou ser, e depois de ter todas essas coisas… depois de tê-lo conhecido tão pouco e ainda assim o suficiente… por que se afastava dele, afinal? _Queria _que ele estivesse ao seu lado. Mas ainda assim, fazia pouco tempo desde que sua mãe morrera, _pouquíssimo_ tempo… estaria ela sendo egoísta se escutasse o próprio coração e buscasse os braços de Sesshoumaru no momento que mais precisava? Por que ninguém tinha essas respostas para ela, ali, naquele momento? Olhando por aquele lado… parecia tão frustrante.

Sua linha de pensamento foi cortada quando escutou a voz de Sesshoumaru à suas costas.

– Rin?

– Ah, h-hai! – ela virou-se para ele, deixando cair de suas mãos uma das xícaras de tirara do armário. – Ah! Vou limpar isso.

Ela se abaixou, começando a juntar os cacos que estavam no chão, mas até os simples movimentos que fazia, lembravam-na de sua mãe… por quê? Por que não conseguia evitar que lágrimas caíssem, mesmo quando não queria chorar? Seria algum motivo de força maior? Queria tanto chorar por qualquer mínima coisa… parecia precisar tanto daquilo. Abaixou a cabeça enquanto pegava os pedaços da xícara um por um, não deixando que ele visse seu rosto mais uma vez molhado por aquelas lágrimas infantis. Depois de recolher os cacos maiores, levantou-se, de costas para ele, colocando os cacos em cima da pia e passando rapidamente as costas da mão nos olhos, para limpá-los.

– E-eu vou terminar de preparar o café da manh… – antes de terminar a fala, sentiu as mãos de Sesshoumaru pousarem em seus ombros, surpreendendo-se com o toque.

– Já disse para não esconder o que sente. – ele falou e mesmo que ela estivesse de costas para ele, estendeu um dos braços, até que sua mão alcançasse o lado do rosto dela, limpando o que ainda restava das lágrimas.

– Mas… – ela fechou a mão com força, apoiada na batente da pia. – Eu não posso chorar o tempo todo! – ela falou de uma maneira decidida e, ainda assim, lágrimas voltaram a escorrer de seus olhos, fechados com força. – Eu não posso ficar assim o tempo todo… toda vez que lembrar de alguma coisa. Ficar chorando não vai mudar nada!

– Vai mudar, sim. – ele disse, ainda encarando apenas as costas dela. – Vai fazê-la sentir-se melhor.

– Mesmo assim… – ela tentou encontrar algum argumento coerente, mas não tinha como completar a frase.

– Eu preciso ir agora. – ele disse, ainda esperando que ela se virasse para falar com ele.

– Por quê? – ela não pôde evitar perguntar de uma maneira quase que assustada. Não queria que ele fosse para longe de si, por que ele tinha que ir embora? Quando percebeu, tinha virado de frente para o homem e o encarava.

Sesshoumaru chegou a achar engraçada a reação dela diante do que ele dissera. Finalmente conseguira que ela se virasse para ele e conseguia ver que sua face ainda estava molhada com alguns rastros de lágrimas. Permitiu-se um meio-sorriso quando percebeu que ela parecia definitivamente não querer que ele partisse. Levou a mão até o rosto dela mais uma vez e limpou o que ainda restava das lágrimas.

– Não se preocupe… eu volto logo. Preciso de roupas. – ele disse depois de afastar a mão do rosto de Rin.

Apenas naquele momento ela percebeu que ele ainda usava a roupa do dia anterior e sentiu-se quase que idiota por ter reagido daquele jeito.

– Oh… hai. – ela concordou finalmente.

– Eu voltarei logo. – ele disse, dando alguns passos na direção da saída da cozinha.

– Hai. – ela disse, observando-o afastar-se aos poucos.

Sesshoumaru saiu da casa, ainda relutante, pensando se seria bom deixá-la sozinha naquele estado, mas não podia passar mais um dia com a mesma roupa, e depois disso, queria estar perto o suficiente dela para evitar que chorasse mais e mais vezes, não pela falta de sua mãe, mas pela falta simplesmente de _alguém_.

Rin confessava para si mesma em pensamentos, estava aliviada de saber que ele voltaria… era uma das melhores coisas que estavam lhe acontecendo, se não a melhor. Ter _alguém_ perto dela, para se preocupar do modo como Sesshoumaru se preocupava.

Ela finalmente lembrou da água que colocara no fogo para fazer chá e foi até ela para fazê-lo, praticamente toda a água havia evaporado depois do tempo que passara ali. Sem a mínima vontade de comer qualquer coisa, simplesmente desligou o fogo e deixou que o recipiente resfriasse ali mesmo. Dirigiu-se até a mesa e sentou-se numa das cadeiras, apoiando ambos os cotovelos na mesa e enterrando os dedos nos cabelos ao apoiar o rosto nas mãos. Estava cansada… só não sabia se estava mais cansada de chorar ou de lembrar das coisas, mas ainda assim lembrava de tudo, e chorava mais ainda… ela mesma sentia-se tão frágil.

Suspirou pesadamente, simplesmente deixando a mente vazia. Não tinha nada que pudesse fazer até Sesshoumaru voltar… mas também não conseguia pensar em nada para fazer quando ele voltasse. Ao menos não estaria sozinha e se quisesse chorar, ele limparia as suas lágrimas e deixaria que ela chorasse abraçada a ele. Não parecia o Sesshoumaru frio e distante que ela sempre conheceu… queria poder imaginar por que ele era assim. Talvez por conta de seus pais, das mortes que presenciou, tão mais duras que as que ela presenciara.

Enquanto ele vira, apenas uma criança, sua mãe definhar doente numa cama até falecer, ela apenas vira a própria mãe quando não havia mais vida em seu semblante… sua mãe não queria que ela a visse naquele estado. Nem ao menos conhecera seu pai direito, enquanto Sesshoumaru perdera o seu durante uma cirurgia na qual ele era o cirurgião-chefe. Sim, ele tinha bem mais motivos para ser como era, será que ele chorara tanto quanto ela chorava agora? Será que ele tinha alguém para estar ao seu lado como ele estava ao lado dela? Essas pareciam perguntas no momento.

Ela não sabia quanto tempo se havia passado desde que escondera o próprio rosto entre as mãos, desejava apenas que fosse tempo suficiente para que Sesshoumaru tivesse ido e voltado com a certeza de que passaria pelo menos o resto da semana com ela. Que dia era aquele mesmo? Quinta-feira… um dia depois da cerimônia. Não se desligaria da data nem tão fácil a partir daquele momento.

Levantou-se da cadeira e seguiu na direção da porta da cozinha, queria sair daquele lugar, ainda estava cedo, muito cedo, e não comera nada desde o dia anterior, ou mais que aquilo talvez. Estava esquecendo qual era o gosto da comida. Subiu as escadas lentamente, queria voltar para o quarto e quem sabe dormir o resto do dia inteiro. Pelo menos achava mais difícil chorar enquanto dormia, embora a sensação de que tudo o que vivera fora apenas um sonho, assim que acordava, era frustrante.

Voltou para o quarto de sua mãe e jogou-se na cama, de maneira atravessada, apenas observando o teto sobre sua cabeça, não havia nada mais interessante para fazer, mas não queria ficar parada, se não ocupasse sua mente com alguma coisa, com certeza seria inevitável a vinda de mais e mais lembranças e conseqüentemente lágrimas. Virou de lado na cama, encarando o abajur ao lado desta, sobre um pequeno criado-mudo, ao lado dele tinha uma caixa que ela ainda não tinha se dado conta de que estava ali. Observou a caixa por um momento, parecia uma caixa de sapatos de criança, pelo tamanho. Hesitou por um momento, mas logo em seguida, sentou-se na cama e esticou o braço para pegar a caixa. Colocou-a sobre as pernas e tirou a tampa, colocando ao seu lado na cama. Parou por um momento ao ver o que tinha dentro dela. Eram algumas fotos, pequenas lembranças como pingentes, um sapatinho de bebê, uma mecha de cabelo.

Ela nunca tinha visto aquela caixa antes… talvez sua mãe a guardasse sempre, talvez estivesse ao lado dela durante todo aquele mês. Aquela simples caixa estava cheia daquilo do que Rin estava fugindo no momento… _lembranças_. Não pôde evitar a vontade que se apossou dela e começou a vasculhar tudo o que tinha lá dentro, lembrando de singelos momentos com sua mãe. Todos os objetos tinham pertencido a ela um dia, um pequeno pingente dourado em forma de borboleta que ela lembrava, sua mãe nunca a deixava usar porque era de ouro de ela poderia perder facilmente enquanto brincava com os amigos. A mecha de cabelo sua mãe tinha lhe cortado no mesmo dia que um chiclete grudara em seu cabelo… tudo ali parecia ter lembranças engraçadas, coisas divertidas que passara ao lado de sua mãe.

Tinha fotos dos seus primeiros aniversários… concentrou-se em uma onde ela estava toda suja de lama, com um sorriso enorme, como se a melhor coisa do mundo, naquele tempo, fosse fazer guerra de lama com os amigos sem o consentimento dos pais. Levara uma bela bronca naquele dia quando chegara em casa, mas ainda assim valia a pena. Tinha uma foto de quando ela se formara, quando entrara na faculdade. Lembrava de sua mãe lhe felicitando, das comemorações com os amigos.

Encontrou uma foto mais antiga, de quando ela devia ter uns dez anos de idade. Era a última vez que vira a sua mãe com uma doença grave. Ela teve que ser levada para um hospital naquela época, não lembrava qual era a doença, mas ainda assim, lembrava de ter estado no hospital, de chorar muito e pedir para que sua mãe nunca a deixasse.

_**"Ainda não vou deixá-la, minha Rin… mas quando isso tiver de acontecer, com certeza terá um novo alguém para amá-la tanto quanto a amei, minha pequena".**_

Era aquilo que ela tinha lhe dito, quando acordara na cama de hospital e Rin estava lá para ver-lhe. Sim, sua mãe dissera que teria alguém para amá-la quando ela se fosse… e não parecia ser mentira.

Apenas naquele momento, Rin pôde lembrar do dia da cerimônia, o que tinha dito para Sesshoumaru antes de adormecer, cansada. Ela ficou olhando para a foto durante alguns minutos, com uma expressão um tanto quanto surpresa.

– Okaa-san… – ela falou, olhando para a foto, não prestava atenção em mais nada ao seu redor. – Você disse… disse que teria alguém para me _amar_ quando partisse… eu preciso de _alguém_…

– Você tem alguém, Rin. – como sempre, a presença dele era tão sutil que ainda a fazia se assustar ao escutar sua voz.

Ele estava sentado ao lado dela na cama, mas ela estava sentada de um modo que ficava de costas para ele, por isso não percebera a sua presença. Ela parou por um momento, pensando se teria coragem suficiente para encarar Sesshoumaru depois de lembrar o que lhe dissera e depois do que ele acabava de lhe dizer. Lentamente virou-se para o homem ao seu lado na cama, ficando de frente para ele… ainda assim a diferença de altura era grande.

Ela piscou os olhos, deixando as lágrimas caírem, apenas uma vez. Ele aproximou a mão do rosto dela, acariciando-o suavemente, não deixando de encará-la nos olhos. Aproximou o rosto, beijando os rastros transparentes deixados por suas lágrimas, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos. Aproximou seus lábios dos dela, parando antes de tocá-los com os seus, apenas sentindo o perfume dela e a aproximação.

– _Você tem alguém… minha Rin._ – ele disse, num fio de voz, antes de permitir que seus lábios selassem os dela num beijo tímido e singelo.

Aos poucos Rin deixou-se levar pelo sentimento que começava a aflorar dentro de si com aquele movimento e permitiu que ele aprofundasse o beijo, entreabrindo os lábios para deixar que ele a beijasse mais apaixonadamente. Apenas quando sentiram o ar faltar, as bocas se separaram, mantendo uma distância mínima entre os rostos. Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos e percebeu que os olhos dela ainda estavam fechados, como se quisesse apreciar aquele momento por mais tempo. Levou a mão mais uma vez ao rosto dela e afastou uma mecha de cabelo até colocá-la atrás da orelha dela.

– Por quê? – ele a ouviu pronunciar em voz baixa.

– Por que o quê, Rin? – perguntou de maneira curiosa, percebendo que ela continuava de olhos fechados e erguia a mão para tocar a dele, que ainda acariciava a sua face esquerda.

– Por que não me sinto culpada pelo que acabo de fazer? – ela perguntou, mantendo os olhos fechados e simplesmente sentindo o toque dele em seu rosto.

– Olhe para mim, Rin. – ele disse, deixando sua mão escorregar lentamente até o queixo dela e fazendo com que ficasse de frente para ele. A garota abriu os olhos ao ouvir o pedido dele. – Não há por que se sentir culpada. Você não está fazendo nada de errado.

– Mas… – ela não teve tempo de argumentar, quando ele a cortou.

– Sem _"mas"._ – ele disse, colocando o polegar sobre os lábios dela para que ela se calasse. – Não deve se sentir culpada por tentar ser feliz…

Ela sorriu, sentindo aquela vontade de chorar esvair-se com as palavras dele. Não deveria sentir-se culpada por tentar ser feliz… era o que estava fazendo naquele momento, não era? Tentava ser feliz, tentava melhorar mesmo naquela situação e no dado momento atual… e estava mais que certa que a felicidade estava bem ali, ao seu lado. Como sua mãe dissera, quando ela partisse, certamente teria alguém para amá-la mais do que sua mãe o fez.

Depois de entender aquelas simples palavras de sua mãe, que certamente nunca queria que ela chorasse ou se sentisse daquele jeito, abraçou Sesshoumaru fortemente pela cintura. Ele simplesmente deixou-se abraçar e afagou os cabelos dela no topo de sua cabeça.

Enquanto Rin apenas sentia-se confortável com a presença de Sesshoumaru ao seu lado, não tão longe dali, na casa onde estavam hospedados Kagome e os outros, Inuyasha acabava de receber uma ligação de sua mãe e depois de informar todos os acontecidos, desligou o telefone celular, devolvendo-o ao bolso. Quando pensava em se levantar do sofá da sala, onde estivera sentado até então, ouviu a voz estridente de Kagome quase em seu pé do ouvido.

– Inuyasha! – ela parecia que estava chamando-o há mais de horas.

Ele virou a cabeça para encarar a garota que vinha em sua direção, por trás do sofá de três lugares.

– Kagome, pare de gritaria! – Inuyasha reclamou.

– Eu não tenho culpa se o chamo mais de dez vezes e você não atende! – Kagome reclamou, com um tom furioso.

– O que quer comigo? – ele perguntou, observando-a aproximar-se do sofá e sentar ao seu lado.

– Vamos sair para algum lugar? – ela pediu, apoiando a cabeça de lado no peito dele, que estava com o braço apoiado no encosto do sofá. – Eu quero relaxar, sei lá, ir para um lugar mais tranqüilo, mais aberto…

– Para onde quer ir? – Inuyasha perguntou no tom mais sereno que podia conversar com sua noiva.

– Não sei… vamos só… sair… – ela disse, desencostando dele e encarando-o nos olhos com um sorriso fraco, embora verdadeiro.

Inuyasha podia ver no em seu rosto que estava preocupada, que ainda sentia muito pela morte da tia e pelo estado _lastimável _de Rin. No momento, a única coisa que poderia fazer, era servir de ombro amigo para que Kagome lhe contasse tudo o que sentia e para que se sentisse seguro ao lado dele.

– Tudo bem. – ele disse, aproximando os lábios dos dela, até selá-los num delicado beijo. – Vamos indo.

– Sim, vamos! – o sorriso da garota alegrou-se um pouco mais e ela levantou.

– E Miroku e Sango, onde estão? – Inuyasha perguntou, ao levantar segurando a mão estendida de Kagome.

– Ah, eles também saíram mais cedo, foram dar um passeio pela cidade… na verdade, iríamos todos visitar Rin-chan, mas ela não se sente bem ainda… e acho que por enquanto é melhor que ela fique com Sesshoumaru-sama. – Kagome pronunciou o nome do outro com certa fraqueza na voz, como se aquele fato a deixasse triste de alguma maneira.

Sem falar nada, Inuyasha simplesmente passou um dos braços por cima dos ombros dela, conduzindo-a p maneira.o-o ao bolso. face dela, limpando as la das m --e a do peito dele. ara fora da sala.

– Não vai avisar a sua mãe e seu avô? – ele perguntou, parando na entrada da casa, pronto para saírem.

– Iie, eu avisei antes. – Kagome disse, balançando a cabeça levemente para enfatizar a sua resposta.

– Então é melhor irmos. – Inuyasha abriu caminho para que Kagome passasse e em seguida seguiu-a, fechando a porta da casa.

Os dois apenas deixaram o tempo correr livremente, andando pelas ruas calmas da cidade e conversando animadamente sobre diversos assuntos, conversando como se quisessem esquecer o que acontecera, apenas livrar-se daquele peso na consciência. Inuyasha podia ainda ver a preocupação nos olhos de Kagome, ela se preocupava tanto com sua prima… e parecia preocupar-se ainda mais agora que a mãe da garota morrera. Mas ainda assim se negava a ficar perto dela por acreditar que Rin estaria melhor com outro alguém… o fato é que ela parecia preocupar-se ainda mais com o fato de Rin estar perto desse _outro alguém_.

Eles pararam sentados num banco em uma praça calma e pouco movimentada. Kagome sentou-se, descalçando os pés para poder sentir o gramado sob eles. Inuyasha permaneceu apenas a observá-la.

– Nee… o ar desse lugar é tão bom! Às vezes é ótimo sair de Tokyo, sabe… lá tem muito barulho. – Kagome disse, esticando os braços como se estivesse se espreguiçando.

– É, tem mesmo. – Inuyasha assentiu.

– Nee, Inuyasha, vamos fazer nosso casamento lá em Kyoto? Vamos fazer no templo da minha família? – ela pediu, olhando atentamente para o outro, sorridente.

– O lugar é perfeito. – Inuyasha concordou com a noiva.

– Sabe, vamos fazer uma cerimônia tradicional… quero que todos estejam lá, felizes e sorridentes… – ao pronunciar aquelas palavras ela parou, fitando o horizonte de maneira perdida, seus olhos estavam perdidos no céu, como se estivesse pensando em algo certamente nada agradável, que o sorriso se desfizera quase que instantaneamente.

– O que foi, Kagome? – Inuyasha perguntou, ao notar a expressão da mulher ao seu lado.

– Inuyasha, você deveria falar com o seu irmão… pra ele pelo menos tentar… – Kagome virou-se de súbito para ele. – Estou preocupada… _com os dois_.

Inuyasha parou um pouco diante da abordagem súbita da namorada, quase não conseguiu associar o que ela dizia, o que ela queria, mas logo lembrou-se do que exatamente se tratava o assunto em questão.

– Kagome, você sabe que eu sou a última pessoa que Sesshoumaru vai escutar! – Inuyasha disse, revirando os olhos.

– Mas tente! Não vai fazer mal nenhum! – ela pediu, segurando a camisa dele fortemente, seus olhos estavam lacrimejantes.

– Ka-Kagome! – Inuyasha sabia que não adiantaria muita coisa falar com Sesshoumaru, mas ainda assim, era pior fazer Kagome chorar.

– Por favor, Inuyasha! – ela pediu mais uma vez, fechando os olhos com força, escondendo a cabeça no peito dele. – Não quero que Rin-chan sofra mais… ela está tão mal. Talvez haja uma mínima chance, não custa tentar… por favor, peça a Sesshoumaru-sama. Por mim e por Rin.

– 'Tá, agora pare com isso, sim? Eu vou falar com ele… mesmo que eu saiba que não vai adiantar nada. – Inuyasha disse, meio que a contragosto.

– Arigatou, Inuyasha. – Kagome levantou o rosto, molhado por algumas lágrimas, mas estava sorrindo.

**Final do Capítulo Doze**

**Yo, pessoas! o/**

**Como vão vocês? Uia, finalmente postei o capítulo doze, dessa vez na data certa XDD**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo… bom, pelo menos saiu o tão esperado beijo! XDD Espero que ninguém bata em mim também e.e**

**Antes de mais nada, quero desejar os parabéns à senhorita **_queenrj_**, que me avisou que se eu não atrasasse dessa vez, o capítulo sairia no dia do aniversário dela. XD Feliz aniversário para você, querida e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Muitos anos de vida!**

**Agradecimentos especiais à Lis-sama que revisou mais um capítulo do fic, se não fosse ela, não dava pra postar XD Te amo, boba \o**

**E claro, agradecendo a todos que deixaram review no capítulo passado, **_Mylle Evans, Sah Rebeld, Cris, Sakura Mars, queenrj, manu higurashi, Nathy Shia-Chan, Lis Winchester (maluca... XDD), Maiko-chan, Lenita Hino_

**Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, chegamos finalmente às cem reviews! n.n Muito obrigada a todos os leitores que continuam acompanhando e que fizeram a fic chegar até aqui... e, sem enrolação... o próximo capítulo, mês que vem! Aproveitem! No próximo, algumas decisões XD**

**E se acharam que ainda mereço reviews depois desse capítulo, eu adorarei receber todas! Beijos!**

**Ja ne!**


	13. Revelações

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Sacrifícios Para Amar**

**Capítulo Treze: Revelações**

**Dedicado à Shampoo-chan e Palas Lis**

_**Revisão: Palas Lis**_

Havia passado alguns dias desde que eles chegaram a Osaka. Era manhã de sábado quando Rin se deu conta do tempo que estivera sozinha naquela casa, apenas com a companhia de Sesshoumaru. Ele agira praticamente como um anjo para ela, consolando-a e ficando ao seu lado. Mesmo que silencioso como sempre fora, ela o entendia e ele lhe entendia. Sentia-se cada dia melhor com a companhia dele, realmente gostava daquele homem, queria ficar perto dele, como sua mãe lhe dissera… agora ela tinha alguém para amá-la e isso era reconfortante.

Na sexta-feira Kagome e os outros tinham ido passar o dia na casa dela, tinham ido para ver como ela estava, e não poderiam ter deixado de ficarem surpresos quando descobriram que agora Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam juntos… simplesmente acontecera. Não era o melhor momento para isso, pelo menos não aos olhos dos outros. Mas ela precisava, e ele estava sempre lá.

Ela estranhara a atitude de Kagome ao saber da notícia. De início a prima pareceu incomodada com aquilo, mas, depois, ela pareceu feliz de saber que Rin tinha alguém. Queria entender por que aqueles olhares no rosto dela e no de Inuyasha. O que haveria de tão errado em ficar junto de alguém que se amava? Assim como ela e Inuyasha, a Sango e Miroku… ela também queria ser feliz, assim como eles, e por mais que seu coração ainda se enchesse de culpa em parte por fazê-lo tão perto da morte de sua mãe, estava simplesmente tranqüila.

A única coisa que a incomodava agora era que todos eles precisariam voltar para Tokyo. Tinham uma vida lá e a semana estava acabando. Mesmo que quisesse descansar o dia todo, que quisesse ficar apenas na companhia de Sesshoumaru e dos amigos, precisaria fazer isso longe de casa, longe de sua cidade natal, longe de sua mãe. Mais cedo ou mais tarde seria hora de lidar com tudo aquilo e aceitar… mas pelo menos não precisava ser exatamente naquele momento. E, enquanto podia, queria simplesmente chorar.

Quando Rin desceu as escadas, encontrou Sesshoumaru na sala, de pé, falando alguma coisa com alguém ao telefone celular. Algumas afirmações e ele desligou o aparelho, virando-se para ela, como se tivesse ouvido seus passos a descer os degraus.

– Você está aí. – ela disse, terminando de descer as escadas.

– Sente-se melhor? – ele perguntou. Era sempre a mesma pergunta quando ela acordava. Ele sempre perguntava aquilo, como se temesse que ela ficasse doente, ou algo pior.

– Sim… eu quem deveria perguntar isso a você. – ela disse, parando diante dele. – Estava com dor de cabeça de novo ontem de noite.

– Não foi nada. – ele disse, selando os lábios dela com um beijo.

Rin estava começando a imaginar que aquele era o jeito mais prático que ele encontrava de fazê-la calar as perguntas sobre o estado de saúde dele. Contudo, não tinha do que duvidar, se ele dizia que estava tudo bem, se ele era médico e tinha experiência para afirmar tal coisa… por que duvidar do que ele dizia? _Talvez_ por que alguma coisa dentro de si dizia que estava errado… que era para duvidar.

– Com quem… conversava? – ela perguntou, curiosa.

– Era do hospital. – ele disse simplesmente. – Precisamos voltar para Tokyo. Você tem faculdade na segunda-feira, eu tenho trabalho na segunda também.

– Eu sei. – ela respondeu, abaixando a cabeça.

– Você quer voltar? Ou acha que precisa descansar mais…? – ele perguntou, tirando uma mecha do cabelo dela da frente do rosto.

– Não… eu estou bem. – ela sorriu. – Podemos voltar amanhã de manhã. Precisamos avisar aos outros.

– Claro, quer que eu ligue para eles? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

– Não… estava pensando em irmos lá. Cansei de ficar presa nessa casa. – Rin disse.

– Se quer assim. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

– Eu vou me arrumar, logo nós poderemos ir. – ela disse, já se dirigindo às escadas mais uma vez.

Ele apenas assentiu meneando a cabeça num sinal positivo e enquanto a jovem de orbes castanhos subia as escadas, ele sentou-se no sofá da sala. Acordara cedo naquela manhã, como todos os dias nos últimos dois meses. E mesmo que só tivesse passado dois dias desde que estivera com Rin, a cada manhã lamentava-se mais ainda por sua escolha precipitada. Não devia tê-la feito, não devia. Entretanto, agora Rin parecia estar tão feliz, parecia estar contente que ele fosse a única pessoa que estava lá para ajudá-la… e agora ele não poderia deixá-la, seria egoísmo demais de sua parte, mas seria mais egoísmo ainda permanecer com ela… prendê-la a um futuro que não existia.

Tão perdido estava em seus pensamentos que deu chance ao tempo de passar rápido e trazer Rin de volta à sala, arrumada e pronta para ir encontrar com o resto da família e dos amigos. Não estava com tanta disposição, na verdade, nunca estava com disposição suficiente, mas se a faria sentir-se melhor, deveriam vê-los.

– Podemos ir, Sesshoumaru. – ela disse simplesmente, quando ele levantou-se para acompanhá-la até a porta, pegando as chaves do carro numa mesa ao lado desta.

Saíram fechando toda a casa e andaram até o carro do homem. Durante todo o percurso, poucas palavras foram pronunciadas, dignas de pouca atenção, e nada que fosse de grande interesse para ambos, apenas distração e simplesmente para quebrar aquele silêncio que tanto incomodava a garota dona dos orbes cor de chocolate.

Alguns poucos minutos percorrendo as ruas da tradicional cidade e finalmente estacionaram o carro diante da casa em que Kagome e os outros estavam hospedados. Rin foi a primeira a sair, enquanto Sesshoumaru travava as portas e saía pelo lado do motorista. Ele deu a volta no carro, enquanto Rin ficava parada apenas observando a casa diante de si. Fazia muito tempo que não ia até lá. Quando eram mais jovens, a mãe de Kagome morava ali, e a de Rin na outra casa. Depois que a mãe da prima casou-se, mudou-se para Kyoto. Daí as vidas começaram a ficarem diferentes, mas isso acontecera antes mesmo que Rin nascesse, então ela não sentia tanto a diferença… pelo menos não enquanto sua mãe estava viva e lhe contava essas histórias.

Por um momento, hesitou. Era como estar aberta a mais uma onda de lembranças e não queria lembranças antigas, não queria mais se machucar apenas com seus pensamentos… antes que pudesse dar um passo atrás, sentiu seus dedos serem envolvidos de uma maneira quase infantil, por alguém que a incentivava a continuar. Levantou os olhos e encarou o semblante sério e inexpressivo de Sesshoumaru. Nenhum dos dois falou palavra alguma, apenas se encararam por alguns segundos, como se seus olhos pudessem transmitir as palavras que estavam presas em suas gargantas.

Rin sorriu e segurou a mão dele mais forte, deu os primeiros passos seguindo-o, ambos voltaram a olhar para frente e foram até a entrada da casa. Rin sentiu-se confortável de saber que ele estava ali, ao seu lado… esperava que continuasse sempre assim. Ela apertou no botão da campainha, Sesshoumaru estava um passo atrás dela e, antes que alguém atendesse à porta, ela sentiu-o aproximar-se até estar perto o suficiente de seu ouvido.

– _Não se preocupe… eu estou com você agora._ – ele disse simplesmente, afastando-se mais uma vez. Rin sorriu e meneou a cabeça positivamente. Sim… ele estava com ela.

Poucos minutos depois, alguém finalmente abria a porta para recebê-los.

– Ah, Rin-chan! – Kagome praticamente sufocou a prima num abraço ao vê-la parada bem na entrada. – Que bom que está aqui! Parece que está bem melhor… vamos, entrem!

– Estou muito bem, K-chan. – Rin respondeu, sorrindo para a prima. Por quanto tempo mais será que lhe perguntariam aquilo? Ela realmente parecia tão abalada?

Entraram na casa e Sesshoumaru fechou a porta por ser o último a adentrar o lugar. Kagome andou animada até a cozinha para poder avisar aos outros sobre a visita, mas apenas Inuyasha e sua mãe ainda estavam lá.

– Okaa-san! Rin veio nos visitar. – Kagome disse, puxando-a até a cozinha.

– Kagome, pare com isso, até parece que nunca faço isso. – Rin disse, enquanto a outra a levava até a mãe.

– Só estou constatando, Rin. – Kagome disse, encarando a prima.

– Onde estão os outros? – Rin perguntou, notando o vazio na casa.

– Sango e Miroku precisaram voltar. Miroku descobriu que ficou em algumas matérias e Sango tinha trabalho no estágio. O vovô precisou ir cuidar do templo. – Kagome disse antes mesmo de chegarem até a cozinha. – Ficamos somente eu, Inuyasha e okaa-san.

– Mas logo teremos que voltar também. – Rin disse, finalmente adentrando a cozinha.

– Infelizmente. – Kagome concordou.

– Oh, eu não sabia que viria hoje, Rin-chan… poderia ter ligado antes. – Sanae a cumprimentou com mais um sorriso, todos pareciam querer mostrar apenas sorrisos para Rin. E, sendo verdadeiros ou não, ela sentia-se mais à vontade com eles.

– Queria fazer uma surpresa. – Rin disse, observando que a mulher estava arrumando a pia, com os pratos sujos do café da manhã. – Quer ajuda, Sanae-san?

– Nem pensar, querida. – Sanae disse, meneando a cabeça negativamente. – Você se preocupa demais em ajudar os outros, posso cuidar disso sozinha. Mas aceito ajuda para preparar o almoço. – deu um sorriso com a proposta.

– Claro. – Rin concordou.

– Vocês são loucas… quando eu casar, eu precisarei ter várias empregadas. Não sei preparar comida tão bem quanto vocês. – Kagome reclamou, sentando-se na mesa, como se fosse uma criança.

– Não seja dramática, Kagome, claro que sabe preparar. – Rin disse.

– Kagome, desça da mesa, parece uma criança desse jeito. – Sanae advertiu, vendo a filha descer da mesa. – E Sesshoumaru-sama, ele veio também?

– Ah… h-hai. – parecia que Rin tinha notado o fato de Sesshoumaru não tê-la seguido apenas agora. – Acho que deve estar na sala.

– Deve estar conversando com Inuyasha, ou tentando matá-lo. – Kagome disse num tom de voz indiferente.

– Não diga besteiras, Kagome. – Rin falou e, quando estava preste a puxar uma cadeira para sentar-se, Kagome puxou-a pelo pulso.

– Vem, vamos dar uma volta no quintal. – a prima chamou. – Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

– Eh? Hei, pare de me puxar! – Rin reclamou, quando Kagome começou a puxá-la sem ao menos deixar a garota falar.

– Tomem cuidado… desse jeito parecem crianças prestes a fazer algo errado. – Sanae disse, observando-as sair pela porta dos fundos.

– Não se preocupe, Sanae-san! – Rin disse, ao longe, tentando diminuir a velocidade com a qual Kagome a puxava.

Enquanto as duas iam até o quintal, ou pelo menos enquanto Kagome arrastava Rin até o dado local, Sesshoumaru estava sentado no sofá da sala de estar, encarando o nada entre seus olhos e a televisão desligada, quando ouviu passos de alguém descendo as escadas. Não virou para olhar quem era, tampouco precisou, logo a pessoa terminara de descer as escadas e o cumprimentava, da maneira _mais educada_ que ele podia imaginar.

– Você já está aí. – a voz de Inuyasha soou às costas dele, até o mais novo aparecer diante dele e sentar-se no sofá de dois lados que tinha ao lado.

– Bom dia para você também, _irmãozinho_. – Sesshoumaru cumprimentou-o, sem a mínima paciência para discutir com o mais novo.

– Você ainda está com a garota? – Inuyasha perguntou, parecendo manter um tom mais _civilizado_ que o normal, mesmo que usasse o termo _garota_, ao contrário do nome da mesma.

– _Rin_, o nome dela é _Rin_. – Sesshoumaru o corrigiu rispidamente. – E, sim, estou com ela. Está incomodado com isso? Cansou da sua noiva?

– Ora seu…! – antes que Inuyasha pudesse falar alguma coisa, Sanae apareceu na sala, chamando a atenção dos dois e acalmando os nervos do mais novo.

– Ohayo, Sesshoumaru-sama. Vocês querem alguma coisa para comer? Ou beber? O almoço ainda vai demorar a sair. – a senhora disse, de maneira gentil.

– Iie. – Sesshoumaru respondeu simplesmente, logo completando a resposta de maneira mais educada. – Obrigado.

– Também não vou querer nada. – Inuyasha disse simplesmente.

– Bom, então vou deixá-los conversar a sós. As garotas estão no quintal. – ela disse antes de se retirar.

Os dois não responderam nada, apenas observaram a mulher se retirar subindo as escadas. Logo voltaram a se encarar por dois segundos até Sesshoumaru voltar a olhar fixamente para a tela da tevê desligada e Inuyasha bufar de raiva por não ter conseguido dar uma resposta às palavras de Sesshoumaru.

– Okaa-san ligou ontem. – ele disse, mais uma vez assumindo o tom civilizado. – Estava vindo para cá, mas depois que lhe disse o que aconteceu, ela achou melhor ir direto para Tokyo. Já deve estar a nossa espera.

– Vamos voltar amanhã pela manhã. – Sesshoumaru disse, ainda sem encarar o irmão. – Preciso ir para o hospital.

– Já falou com Rin? – Inuyasha perguntou, encarando Sesshoumaru fixamente.

– Já, ela concordou em voltarmos amanhã. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente, ignorando o irmão, sem encará-lo nos olhos.

– Eu não me referia a isso. – Inuyasha falou e, dessa vez, Sesshoumaru virou-se para encará-lo por uns segundos.

– Meta-se com sua vida, Inuyasha. – ele levantou-se e seguiu até a porta de entrada, saindo da casa e parando em frente ela, apenas observando a rua pouco movimentada.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e ficou apenas sentindo a leve brisa que fazia seus cabelos dançarem. É… seria bom se cada um se metesse com a própria vida… o fato era que Rin agora fazia parte da vida dele e ela tinha todo o direito de saber sobre ele… o grande problema era contar. Ele levaria longe o suficiente até que chegasse a tal ponto?

"_Não… não vai acontecer nada… não pode"_ ele pensava consigo mesmo.

Enquanto ele mergulhava em seus próprios pensamentos, Rin e Kagome estavam sentadas num par de balanços pequenos e de madeira que havia no quintal. Eram presos por cordas grossas nos altos galhos de uma enorme árvore que pareciam prestes a estourar, embora fossem fortes o suficiente para agüentar o peso delas.

– Eu nem imaginaria que esses balanços ainda estavam aqui. – Rin dizia para Kagome, que estava ao seu lado. – Já deve fazer mais de dez anos.

– Com certeza faz mais de dez anos que viemos aqui pela última vez. – Kagome disse, sorrindo junto com Rin.

– Era… _divertido_. – Rin disse, com o olhar perdido no céu. – Sempre que todos se reuniam para comemorar alguma coisa.

– Concordo. – Kagome disse, mas olhava para os pés, com uma expressão de quem está tentando falar alguma coisa. – Er… Rin… – Kagome chamou-a de maneira hesitante, buscando o chão com os olhos mais uma vez.

– O que foi, K-chan? – Rin finalmente olhou para a prima, notando o tom hesitante dela.

– Você… você gosta mesmo de Sesshoumaru-sama, não é? – ela perguntou, ainda encarando os próprios pés.

Rin sorriu com a pergunta dela. Do mesmo jeito que Kagome, baixou o rosto para encarar os pés que impulsionavam o balanço levemente.

– Nee… parece que sim. – Rin falou.

– Gosta de verdade pelo visto. – Kagome sorriu, mas um sorriso um tanto quanto triste, que Rin pareceu não notar.

– Acho que sim… – Rin confirmou mais uma vez e seu sorriso, embora singelo, era mais feliz que o da outra garota.

– Há quanto tempo gosta de Sesshoumaru-sama? – Kagome perguntou, parecendo curiosa.

– Não sei lhe dizer quanto tempo… acho que só de olhá-lo há algum tempo, me fez sentir algo mais por ele. – Rin sorriu da própria afirmação. – Eu pareço uma idiota gostando da imagem de alguém.

– Não fale assim, Rin-chan. – Kagome sorriu e deixou que a outra continuasse.

– Mas sabe… eu conheci o dono da imagem e acho que não poderia ter ficado mais satisfeita. – ela disse, ainda encarando os pés, de uma maneira quase que sonhadora. – Quando ele ficou lá comigo… me viu chorar… me ajudou… acho que tive uma certeza maior do que sentia. Ele está sendo maravilhoso para mim…

– Estou feliz por você, Rin-chan. – Kagome sorriu largamente, encarando a garota e recebendo um sorriso de volta.

– Eu também, K-chan. – Rin respondeu.

O silêncio pairou entre as duas por um segundo, pois nenhuma queria falar sobre a morte da mãe de Rin, não queria comentar nada que as deixasse mais decepcionadas do que estavam naquela semana. Entretanto, tinha uma coisa que Kagome não estava conseguindo mais segurar… Rin parecia tão feliz…

– Er… Rin-chan? O Sesshoumaru-sama, ele… er… – Kagome hesitou, não queria falar daquilo com ela.

– O que tem ele, Kagome? – Rin perguntou, estranhando a hesitação da prima.

– Ele… ahn… já falou com você? – Kagome perguntou finalmente.

Rin encarou-a com uma expressão confusa… falar sobre o quê exatamente? Até que a resposta surgiu em sua mente.

– Ah! Sim, comentou que precisamos voltar… eu lhe disse que seria bom irmos amanhã pela manhã. – Rin falou, não prestando atenção à expressão um tanto quanto surpresa que surgiu no rosto da outra. – Vocês vão também?

– Ahn? Ah, sim, claro que vamos! Precisamos descansar amanhã… as aulas começam segunda de novo. – Kagome concordou. – É uma boa idéia voltar amanhã mesmo.

– Que bom que concorda. Só precisamos falar com Sanae-san, acho que Inuyasha já deve ter falado com Sesshoumaru a essa altura, não? – ela comentou.

– Sim, deve ter falado. – Kagome concordou. – Bom, que tal entrarmos? Vamos ver o que tem na cozinha para roubarmos, estou ficando com fome.

– Tudo bem, vamos. – Rin concordou com a outra e ambas entraram na casa mais uma vez, indo na direção da cozinha, que estava arrumada devido ao trabalho de Sanae.

– Estava pensando que poderíamos sair para dar uma volta depois do almoço, mais tarde. – Rin disse, assim que sentou à mesa da cozinha, diante de Kagome que procurava alguma coisa nos armários. – Estou cansada de ficar presa dentro de casa, parece até que estou tentando me sufocar.

– Oh, é uma ótima idéia. – Kagome disse, pegando um pote de biscoitos de chocolate e indo até a mesa, colocando-os lá para poder pegar qualquer coisa para beber na geladeira. – Vamos falar com Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru… acho que okaa-san não vai querer ir, mas vamos chamá-la também.

– Hai. – Rin concordou, animada com a idéia. Qualquer coisa que a tirasse daquele confinamento seria bem vinda.

– Enquanto isso, vamos comer alguma coisa para nos sustentar. – Kagome disse, finalmente sentando-se à mesa para poder devorar os biscoitos junto com o refrigerante que tinha pegado na geladeira.

– Não estou com fome. – Rin disse, ignorando a comida que a prima oferecia.

– Tem certeza? Você tem comido direito esses dias? – Kagome perguntou. – Não estava lá para lhe orientar na sua alimentação, é bom que não fique doente… se eu descobrir que andou sem comer…

– Kagome, deixe de paranóia. – Rin disse, balançando a mão num sinal de irrelevância. – Não estou doente, eu ainda me alimento direito.

– É bom mesmo. – Kagome falou com a boca cheia de comida.

– Você está comendo de novo, Kagome… – era a voz de Inuyasha que vinha da porta da cozinha. – Acabou de tomar café da manhã.

– O que será que está causando todo este apetite, hein, Kagome? – Rin perguntou, curiosa acerca da resposta.

– Não comi direito nos últimos dias… – Kagome começou a responder, até notar a verdadeira intenção da pergunta de Rin. – E-ei! Não pense bobagens, Rin! Não é nada disso!

– Certo, certo… – Rin sorriu com a reação dela. – Por que não estava comendo direito?

– Eu fiquei doente depois da quarta, estava sem apetite, fiquei com febre também. – Kagome disse simplesmente. – Mas estou completamente curada.

– Que bom… deveria ter me avisado, eu teria vindo para ficar com você. – Rin disse, vendo Inuyasha entrar na sala e sentar na cadeira ao lado de Kagome, pegando alguns biscoitos também.

– Não precisava Rin-chan… já tinha muita gente aqui, acredite. – Kagome respondeu, sorridente.

– Nee… Inuyasha, o Sesshoumaru não estava com você? – Rin perguntou, voltando-se para o único homem na sala.

– Estava, mas ele foi pegar um ar fresco, deve estar lá na varanda… – Inuyasha indicou com a mão a direção da entrada da casa.

– Eu vou até lá. – Rin levantou-se, deixando o casal a sós.

Kagome e Inuyasha assentiram, deixando que a garota saísse da sala para poder retomar a conversa.

– Rin-chan estava nos chamando para sairmos hoje, dar um passeio depois do almoço. É nosso último dia aqui mesmo. – Kagome disse, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Inuyasha. – O que acha?

– É uma boa idéia. – Inuyasha disse. – Acho que todos precisam acalmar os nervos.

– Nee… você falou com Sesshoumaru-sama? – ela perguntou num tom mais baixo.

– Aquele baka saiu antes que eu pudesse tocar no assunto ao menos. – Inuyasha respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos de Kagome lentamente.

– Não fale assim do seu irmão, Inuyasha! – Kagome o repreendeu.

– Feh! – ele retrucou, ignorando o que ela lhe dissera.

– Rin também não sabe… – ela voltou a falar num tom baixo.

– Eu imaginei. – Inuyasha disse, voltando a falar num tom mais sério. – Posso até imaginar o que vai acontecer…

– Acha que ele vai contar? – Kagome perguntou, esperançosa.

– Iie… longe disso. – Inuyasha disse, meneando a cabeça negativamente. – Tenho quase certeza que ele vai acabar com tudo antes mesmo que comece de verdade…

– Mas… ele não se atreveria! – Kagome disse, irritada com a idéia.

– Você não o conhece melhor que eu Kagome… – Inuyasha falou simplesmente. – Só é uma hipótese.

– Espero que continue como uma hipótese e passe longe de virar verdade. – Kagome disse. – Não quero ver Rin-chan sofrendo de novo. Fale com ele, Inuyasha. Se ele concordar com a idéia, talvez tenha uma chance…

– Tudo bem, eu vou falar, Kagome. – Inuyasha disse, derrotado.

Inuyasha abraçou a garota de uma maneira protetora, Kagome estava tão preocupada com o que acabara de descobrir… mas ele sabia que talvez não tivesse chance, não houvesse chance _nenhuma_.

Enquanto isso, Rin tinha saído de casa, em busca de Sesshoumaru. Ele estava na frente da casa, na varanda, apenas olhando para o nada, como costumava fazer… certamente que perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Aproximou-se dele, crendo que ele não tinha percebido sua presença, mas era inútil. Ele sempre percebia.

– Falou com Kagome sobre a viagem? – ele perguntou antes mesmo que ela o alcançasse e sem virar para encará-la.

Rin parou ao escutar a voz dele, claro, como sempre com uma percepção impecável.

– Falei, mas ela já sabia que íamos voltar… comentou antes comigo. – Rin disse. – Você tinha contado a Inuyasha?

– Ela sabia? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, virando-se para encarar Rin, encostando-se à pequena grade da varanda e deixando-se abraçar pela garota.

– Sim. – ela disse, encostando a cabeça no peito dele. – Me perguntou se você já havia me contado…

Por um momento, Sesshoumaru apenas pensou no que Kagome falara para Rin… como ela poderia saber? Não tinham contado para ninguém desde que saíram da casa e decidiram mesmo pela manhã… então, por que ela perguntou justo a Rin se já sabia? A não ser que… ela não estivesse pensando na viagem _exatamente_.

– Sesshoumaru? – Rin chamou-o percebendo que ele se calara por demasiado tempo.

– Sim, eu contei… para Inuyasha. Ele deve ter falado para ela. – Sesshoumaru disse de maneira desconcentrada.

– Bom, então está tudo certo. – Rin disse, afastando-se um pouco dele. – Combinei com Kagome que poderíamos sair para dar um passeio hoje, já que é nosso último dia na cidade. O que acha?

– Tudo bem. – ele respondeu simplesmente, voltando a olhar o nada sobre a cabeça de Rin, ainda pensativo.

– Alguma coisa errada, Sesshoumaru? – Rin perguntou, erguendo a cabeça para encará-lo.

– Hum? Iie. – ele disse simplesmente, voltando a fitá-la.

– Às vezes, você me parece pensativo demais… – Rin disse, ainda encarando-o. – E, às vezes, queria poder saber o que está pensando.

– Não é nada. – ele disse. – Nada demais.

– Se você diz… – ela falou. – Nee… vamos entrar, vou ajudar Sanae-san com o almoço e depois saímos.

Sesshoumaru apenas meneou a cabeça no habitual sinal positivo e seguiu com a garota, ela segurava a sua mão guiando-o até dentro da casa. Sim, ele sempre estava muito pensativo, pelo menos quando nenhuma dor de cabeça o incomodava demais.

O tempo passava rápido demais para alguns deles, lento demais para outros… para Rin, os ponteiros do relógio pareciam estar andando sempre para trás, tudo parecia passar tão devagar desde que chegara a Osaka… às vezes, pensava consigo mesma se aquilo não era um modo de tortura que havia imposto sobre ela. Quanto mais devagar o tempo passa, mais a demora para as feridas cicatrizarem, e uma ferida que não cicatriza rápido ficaria machucando por muito mais tempo do que imaginava. Ainda assim, encontrara alguém simplesmente para amenizar a sua dor. Se ela sumiria um dia com a presença de Sesshoumaru ao seu lado, não sabia, mas, por enquanto, o sentimento de que estava resistindo prevalecia. Por tanto tempo apoiara os outros, seria bom ter alguém em quem se apoiar também.

Depois do almoço e uma conversa animada para descontrair, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru e Rin saíram simplesmente para andar pela cidade. Como sempre, Sesshoumaru era muito calado nas conversas, Rin sorria abertamente ao lado dos amigos, diante de tudo o que falavam, conversava também, todos tentando não lembrar de nada que fizesse o sorriso sumir… mas nada dentro de Rin sorria, nenhum assunto a fazia realmente sorrir de verdade. Estava tão abalada… queria tanto simplesmente ficar abraçada a Sesshoumaru o dia todo… mas não poderia ser fraca, nunca poderia fraquejar… tinha que mostrar que estava se sentindo bem.

– Nee, vamos tomar um sorvete, Rin-chan! – Kagome disse, começando a puxar a prima para poderem alcançar um sorveteiro na calçada de uma pequena praça, cheia de um gramado verde e várias árvores de sakura. Tinha também um pequeno lago, onde algumas pessoas sentavam-se à beira e faziam lanches como piqueniques, ou simplesmente sentavam para conversar e namorar.

– Vocês não querem?! – Rin perguntou antes que Kagome a levasse embora.

Viu Sesshoumaru menear a cabeça num simples _'não',_ com sua habitual expressão indiferente, enquanto Inuyasha, ativo que só ele, acompanhava as duas, dizendo insistente que queria sorvete de baunilha.

Sesshoumaru tomou um caminho diferente enquanto os outros iam comprar os sorvetes. Andou pelo gramado do imenso parque até parar de pé, diante daquele lago de águas calmas. Aquele lugar tinha um ar reconfortante. Era bem tranqüilizante… inspirava calma e paz. Estava precisando daquilo, estava precisando de um ambiente que não o estressasse, que o deixasse calmo e que evitasse mais dores em sua cabeça… por mais que na realidade elas fossem inevitáveis.

Fechou os olhos por uns segundos, apenas sentindo a brisa leve bater em seu rosto e balançar uns fios de seu liso cabelo, com as mãos nos bolsos… até que ouviu uma voz conhecida e, pela primeira vez, não percebera a chegada dela, tão distraído com o ambiente.

– Esse lugar é bom, não é? – Rin comentou, parada ao lado dele, com o sorvete em mãos, também de olhos fechados e sentindo a brisa em sua pele. – Eu gosto dessa brisa leve.

– Sim… – ele respondeu, vendo que ela não notaria se ele meneasse simplesmente a cabeça.

– É tranqüilo… dá uma sensação de paz… – Rin continuou falando, apenas sentindo o vento, parecia que suas palavras saíam como melodias daquela brisa singela.

– Gosta mesmo daqui. – ele disse, simplesmente.

– Sim… – Rin afirmou e continuou de olhos fechados, erguendo a cabeça um pouco para cima, como se o vento pudesse tocá-la com hábeis dedos e fazê-la mover-se ao seu som. – A primeira vez que vim aqui, tinha uns dez anos, minha mãe me trouxe para um piquenique… incrível como ainda consigo lembrar daquele dia como se fosse ontem.

Sem que ela mesma percebesse, uma lágrima solitária correu de seus olhos. Uma lágrima solitária, uma lágrima por uma boa lembrança que começava a se apagar com o vento. Ela abriu os olhos de súbito quando sentiu um toque _real_ em sua pele. Sesshoumaru passava os dedos pelo rosto dela, acariciando-a levemente. Aproximou-se mais da face esquerda da garota, enquanto ela fechava os olhos lentamente, sentindo a aproximação. Ele deixou seus lábios tocarem o rastro deixado pela lágrima, roçando-os na pele dela lentamente, até beijar o canto do olho – agora fechado – dela. Escorregou a mão pela nuca dela, aproximando mais ainda o rosto, até tocar-lhe os lábios num beijo simples.

Rin levou as mãos até a camisa dele, apertando-a entre os dedos, enquanto retribuía ao gesto dele. Sesshoumaru aprofundou o beijo lentamente, até sentir que a garota estava ficando com falta de ar, afastando o rosto lentamente, mas deixando seus lábios roçarem aos dela.

– _Ainda estou com você, Rin._ – ele disse, quase num sussurro.

– Arigatou… Sesshoumaru. – ela respondeu, encostando a cabeça no peito dele… não importava, por mais que ela sorrisse, ele sabia que ela não estava bem… e era isso que ela apreciava nele, não precisava de palavras para dizer como se sentia, ele sempre sabia como.

– Rin-chan! Sesshoumaru-sama! Venham, sentem-se aqui também! – Kagome disse, balançando o braço de maneira frenética, chamando a atenção dos outros. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Inuyasha, que ainda tomava o seu sorvete tranqüilamente, num dos bancos que rodeavam a praça.

– Ah! O sorvete! – Rin pareceu finalmente perceber que ainda estava com o sorvete na mão e que ele derretia, chegando a tocar a sua pele.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso de lado ao ver a cena de Rin tentando limpar o sorvete. Por aquele simples momento, entretida com o alimento, ela parecia ter voltado ao _normal_, como se não tivesse sofrido nenhum dano nos últimos dias, nenhum trauma.

– Nee… que bom, não sujei a roupa! – ela disse parecendo mais aliviada. – Ah, eu sujei a sua roupa, Sesshoumaru? – ela parecia preocupada, buscando alguma mancha na camisa dele.

– Iie. – ele disse e ainda sustentava o sorriso no rosto.

Quando Rin levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, sorriu também ao ver que ele fazia o mesmo. Por dois segundos, havia esquecido de tudo.

– Venham logo vocês dois! – Kagome chamou mais uma vez.

– Kagome, deixe-os em paz. – Inuyasha reclamou, puxando a camisa dela, para que ela saísse de cima do banco, onde estava ajoelhada e sentasse direito.

– Ah, Inuyasha, só quero que se divirtam. – Kagome disse, finalmente sentando de maneira correta no banco.

– Eles estão se entendendo bem. – Inuyasha disse, levando mais uma colherada de seu sorvete à boca. – Não os atrapalhe, sim?

– Humpft! – Kagome bufou, irritada, quando sentiu Inuyasha aproximar-se dela.

– Vamos, não fique desse jeito. – ele disse, fazendo aviãozinho pra ela com o seu sorvete. Kagome começou a seguir o trajeto que ele fazia com a colher, tentando pegar o sorvete, mas, no final, ele voltou a colher para a própria boca.

– Inuyasha! – Kagome reclamou com ele, enquanto o homem apenas ria da expressão emburrada da outra.

– Pare de fazer essa cara de raiva… – ele disse, ainda rindo. – Adoro quando faz essa cara… – ele nem esperou ela responder, simplesmente avançou e beijou-lhe os lábios, sendo retribuído logo em seguida.

Sesshoumaru e Rin observavam os dois, estavam prestes a voltar, a pedido da prima de Rin, quando perceberam que estavam bem melhor sem eles.

– Está ficando tarde. – Rin disse, observando o relógio. – Acho que seria melhor voltarmos para casa.

– Essa noite vai chover… – Sesshoumaru disse, observando nuvens negras se formarem no céu.

– É, parece que sim… agora tenho certeza que é melhor voltarmos para casa. – Rin disse, voltando o olhar para Sesshoumaru bem diante de si.

Ele meneou a cabeça, concordando, e os dois seguiram finalmente até onde Inuyasha e Kagome estavam. Sesshoumaru andava um pouco à frente de Rin, sentiu quando ela, de maneia sutil, enlaçou os próprios dedos nos dele, de uma maneira folgada. Ele apertou mais a mão dela, segurando-a firmemente.

Rin sorriu com o ato dele e seguiu-o até onde Kagome e Inuyasha se encontravam.

– Acho que é hora de irmos para casa. – Rin disse, quando chegaram diante do casal de noivos. – Está ficando tarde.

– Ih, tem razão, Rin-chan… – Kagome disse, observando o próprio relógio de pulso. – Bom, vamos andando.

Kagome levantou-se do banco, seguida de Inuyasha. Eles andaram de volta até a casa onde Kagome estava hospedada, demoraram uns dez minutos para chegar. Rin entrou apenas para despedir-se de Sanae e voltar para a sua própria casa.

– Nos encontramos amanhã pela manhã na estação. – Rin disse a Sanae, que os recebera na sala de estar. – As passagens estão reservadas.

– Tem certeza que não quer dormir aqui, Rin-chan? – Sanae perguntou mais uma vez. Ela tinha perguntado a mesma coisa quando eles chegaram.

– Tenho, sim, Sanae-san. – Rin confirmou. – Ficarei melhor em casa. Arigatou.

– Tudo bem então, cuide-se, querida. – Sanae disse, sorrindo para a sobrinha.

– Até amanhã, Rin-chan. – Kagome despediu-se da prima também e depois se voltou para Sesshoumaru, bem ao lado de Rin. – E cuide bem dela, Sesshoumaru-sama. – falou num tom de advertência, ao que Sesshoumaru simplesmente arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, sem responder.

Kagome voltou a sorrir para Rin.

– Ja! – despediu-se uma última vez, quando Rin finalmente saiu de casa, acompanhada por Sesshoumaru que fechou a porta.

Rin observou o céu mais uma vez antes de entrar no carro de Sesshoumaru. Estava mais escuro, não demoraria a chover daquele jeito.

– Vamos logo, antes que comece a chover. – Sesshoumaru disse, alertando Rin para o tempo.

– Hai! – ela concordou, logo entrando no carro.

Durante todo o caminho para a casa da garota, eles permaneceram em silêncio. Rin apenas olhava através da janela o céu ficar escuro. A noite caía e em breve viriam às gotas de chuva, gotas que muito lembravam lágrimas.

Mais alguns minutos e finalmente Sesshoumaru estacionava o carro na frente da casa de primeiro andar. Rin foi a primeira a descer, enquanto ele simplesmente trancava as portas. Ela esperou por ele e entraram na casa.

– Eu vou tomar um banho. – Sesshoumaru anunciou, assim que fechou a porta.

– Hai… eu vou… vou para o meu quarto. – Rin disse, com um sorriso forçado no rosto, mas ele pareceu ignorá-lo no momento.

Sesshoumaru beijou a testa dela e subiu na frente. Rin colocou a bolsa numa mesa próxima e depois seguiu subindo as escadas também, entrando em seu quarto e empurrando a porta, para encostá-la. Seguiu até a cama e deitou-se nesta, de costas para a porta e olhando as portas da sacada, que agora eram levemente fustigadas pelos fracos pingos de início de chuva.

Ficou apenas a encarar as portas de vidro por algum tempo… tinha tantas lembranças debaixo de chuva que era como se cada gota que caísse agora diante dela representasse uma dessas lembranças antigas… lembranças que faziam seu peito doer mais ainda…

Por quê? Por que tinha de doer daquele jeito? O que fizera para merecê-lo?

Mais uma vez havia lágrimas em seu rosto, várias, uma para cada lembrança, lágrimas que ela não se importava de derramar, lágrimas as quais parecia não dar atenção… parecia nem saber que elas estavam escorrendo.

Como tempo, foi comum começar a soluçar, apertando ainda mais as cobertas que nem se importara em tirar antes de deitar. Fechava os olhos com força… queria parar de chorar, queria muito parar de chorar, mas não conseguia… cada minuto que se passava o choro apenas aumentava, apenas aumentava a força com a qual pressionava os olhos e com a qual apertava o lençol da cama. Ficou trêmula.

Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo passara desde que ela começara a chorar, mas teve uma noção, quando, sem prévio aviso, sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro.

– Rin… – era a voz de Sesshoumaru; ele sentara de lado na cama.

– Se-Sesshoumaru! – ela virou-se para ele, sem ter tempo de encará-lo nos olhos, escondendo o rosto no peito dele e apertando a camisa de algodão que ele vestia de maneira quase que infantil, deixando que suas lágrimas molhassem a camisa dele.

– Rin, acalme-se… – ele disse, passando uma mão pelo topo da cabeça dela, tentando tranqüilizáo pelo topo da cabeça dela, tentando tranquiliz, e apertando a camisa de algodhos e com a qual apertava o lençol da cama.e caps-la.

– Por quê? Por que dói tanto?! – ela perguntou, aos soluços, apertando a camisa ainda mais forte entre os finos dedos. – Por que tem que ser assim?! Eu não agüento mais!

– Não se preocupe, Rin… vai passar. – Sesshoumaru disse, colocando as pernas em cima da cama e encostando-se na cabeceira desta.

Rin deitou a cabeça sobre o peito dele, ainda chorando copiosamente, enquanto seus dedos apertavam mais e mais a camisa dele, como se quisesse ter certeza de que Sesshoumaru não sumiria.

– Quando? – ela perguntou; seu tom de voz chegava a ser desesperado. – Não gosto de me sentir assim!

– Eu vou ajudá-la, Rin… vou estar com você. – ele disse, afagando ainda mais os cabelos dela, com o queixo apoiado na cabeça da garota.

– Você promete…? – ela perguntou, com um tom de voz mais fraco, embora ainda choroso.

Por um segundo, Sesshoumaru hesitou em responder a pergunta da garota.

– _Enquanto eu puder… estarei ao seu lado._ – ele disse, quase num sussurro, beijando o topo da cabeça dela com uma expressão pensativa. – Durma… precisa descansar.

Rin não respondeu mais, respirou profundamente, acalmando-se com as palavras proferidas por ele e, ainda mais por ele estar ali, abraçando-a, consolando-a.

Aos pouco, Sesshoumaru sentiu o aperto das mãos dela afrouxarem, até que a respiração ficou mais tranqüila e ritmada. Finalmente a garota adormecera, esquecendo-se da dor que sentia. O único som ouvido foi o dos pingos de chuva fustigando nas portas de vidro da sacada. Sesshoumaru puxou um cobertor, colocando-o sobre o corpo de Rin, mais alguns minutos perdido em seus pensamentos. Acabou por adormecer ali, abraçando a garota junto de si, como que para ter certeza de que ela não fugiria… não choraria longe dele mais uma vez.

Admirava o jeito dela, de não querer preocupar os outros, de estar sempre sorrindo, não importando a situação. Eram parecidos, mas ele já não tinha mais motivos para sorrir como ela. A cada momento que passava ao lado dela, sentia querer ficar ainda mais tempo com a garota. Estaria mesmo apaixonado pela jovem de orbes castanhos infantis? Não sabia a resposta ao certo… mas queria estar ao lado dela naquele momento. Pelo menos enquanto _podia_.

Sesshoumaru acordou pouco antes de o sol nascer. Como sempre, quase todas as manhãs dos últimos meses, aquela dor crescia ainda mais em sua cabeça e um mal estar lhe subia pela garganta.

Levantou-se vagarosamente, ajeitando Rin na cama de modo que ela não acordasse com os movimentos dele. Precisava sair do quarto, não estava mais suportando aquilo… precisava voltar logo para a sua casa. Andou a passos rápidos pelo corredor, até alcançar o banheiro. Trancou a porta a tempo de sentir tudo o que tinha no estômago sair pela boca. Sua garganta doía, sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Fechara os olhos com força, sua visão estava turva.

Depois de vomitar tudo o que ainda sobrava dentro de seu estômago, precisou encostar-se à parede, estava tonto… quase não enxergava nada direito. A cabeça doía ainda mais a cada minuto e a cada mínimo esforço que fazia. Não dava indícios de que desapareceria tão cedo. Precisou ficar ali, sentado, até que seus sentidos voltassem a trabalhar de forma coerente. Passaram-se dez, talvez vinte minutos, até que ele conseguisse se levantar, tendo certeza de que enxergaria o caminho a sua frente e não cairia.

Desceu as escadas, percebendo que o sol ainda estava começando a nascer e sentou-se no sofá para descansar. A cabeça ainda doía tanto que não sabia como conseguira raciocinar e colocar um pé na frente do outro para mover-se.

Ficou uns minutos com a cabeça virada para o teto, de olhos fechados, mas não adiantava, nada fazia aquela dor ir embora. Talvez devesse reconsiderar os remédios que deixara de lado quando saíra de Tokyo. Não poderia esquecer deles mais uma vez, não conseguia suportar aquela dor sem ajuda de qualquer tipo de antibiótico… por mais que no fim… _não fizessem nenhum efeito_.

Apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos, com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas, ficou curvado sobre o próprio corpo, ainda com os olhos fechados. Se continuasse daquele jeito, certamente ele ficaria inconsciente, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Levantou o rosto e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, ajeitando-os nas costas, quando fez a simples menção de voltar a apoiar o rosto entre as mãos, sentiu um par de mãos mais delicadas a fazerem movimentos contínuos e relaxantes em sua cabeça, na altura de seus olhos, massageando as têmporas. Ele fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo-se relaxar com aquela massagem confortável.

– Deveria fazer isso mais vezes… já que sua cabeça dói tanto. – a voz de Rin soou adentrando os seus ouvidos num tom quase que angelical.

– Minhas mãos não são tão delicadas quanto as suas, minha Rin. – ele disse, recostando-se no sofá, mas nesse exato momento, a massagem havia parado.

Ele abriu os olhos e observou quando Rin andou em volta do sofá até sentar-se no canto deste, encostada no braço do móvel, com as pernas em cima deste. Ela colocou uma das almofadas sobre as pernas.

– Venha, deite a cabeça aqui. – ela indicou as próprias pernas, com a almofada.

Sesshoumaru não relutou um segundo sequer, fazendo o que ela lhe dizia, deitando-se.

Rin continuou com a massagem na cabeça dele, viu-o fechar os olhos quando ela recomeçou os movimentos.

– Ainda tem tempo até que o nosso trem saia. Pode descansar até lá. – Rin disse, continuando a massagem.

Não houve resposta por parte dele, a respiração de Sesshoumaru estava calma, sem que ele mesmo percebesse, com os movimentos delicados dela, acabou voltando a adormecer, à medida que a dor diminuía gradativamente.

Rin continuou a massagem por um certo tempo depois que percebeu que Sesshoumaru voltara a adormecer. Quando teve certeza de que ele parecia mais tranqüilo em seu sono, parou os movimentos. Abaixou a cabeça lentamente, colocando o cabelo por trás da orelha para não bater no rosto dele, beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente.

Mais algumas horas se passaram em Osaka… algumas poucas horas apenas depois do nascer do sol. E, pela segunda vez naquela manhã, Sesshoumaru acordava de seu sono, desta vez, um sono mais _confortável._ Ao abrir os olhos, percebeu ainda estar naquele sofá de três lugares de uma sala familiar, sua cabeça ainda estava pousada sobre uma almofada nas pernas de Rin. Ele se levantou e sentou-se ereto no móvel. Ao olhar para Rin, no intuito de chamá-la, percebeu que ela adormecera também, mas numa posição mais desconfortável, encostada de lado no sofá, de um modo que evitasse acordá-lo.

Ele se permitiu um meio sorriso com a visão dela dormindo como um anjo. Sem mais demoras, aproximou-se e, quando ia tomá-la em seus braços para levá-la até o quarto, viu os olhos se abrirem numa pequena fenda quase imperceptível.

– Sesshoumaru… – ela disse, endireitando-se no sofá, esticando os braços e bocejando. Sorriu ao encará-lo. – Está melhor?

– Sim… – Sesshoumaru respondeu, levando uma mão para acariciar-lhe o rosto. – Não devia ter dormido desse jeito… deve estar com dores pelo corpo.

– Não tem problema. – ela respondeu, apoiando um dos braços no encosto do sofá. – Não queria acordá-lo. Não é sempre que consigo vê-lo dormindo.

– Acho melhor se arrumar, logo precisaremos partir. – ele disse, olhando para o relógio.

– Sesshoumaru… estou ficando preocupada. – Rin disse, encarando-o fixamente.

– Por quê, minha Rin? – ele perguntou, observando atentamente a expressão dela.

– Você não parece estar bem… mesmo que diga isso. Continua com dores de cabeça, e passando mal. – Rin respondeu. – Sei que é médico, mas deveria ir fazer uma consulta… tem que ter alguma coisa errada.

– Ficaria satisfeita se eu fosse num e dissessem que estou doente? – Sesshoumaru perguntou de maneira irônica, o que passou despercebido por Rin.

– I-Iie! Não… não é nada disso! – ela disse, parecendo nervosa com o questionamento dele. – É… é só que… etto…

– Já disse para não se preocupar… eu sei me cuidar, Rin. – ele disse, aproximando-se dela para roubar-lhe um beijo. – Agora, que tal se arrumar? Logo Kagome e os outros devem chegar para poder nos chamar. O trem deve sair em no máximo, uma hora e meia.

– Hai. – ela respondeu, levantando-se do sofá.

Como sempre, ele lhe calava com seus beijos. E, como sempre… ela cedia. Mas se ele não queria contar, não era ela quem iria forçá-lo a isso. Um dia ele lhe diria, se nela confiasse para isso.

Os dois se arrumaram e uma hora depois, quando tinham tomado café da manhã e as coisas estavam prontas, Kagome, Sanae e Inuyasha foram até a casa de Rin para poderem ir à estação e voltar a Tokyo, exceto por Sanae, que tomaria o destino para Kyoto, precisava voltar para cuidar do templo, assim como seu pai fazia.

Durante toda a viagem, Kagome costumava animar o grupo, Rin sorria abertamente e Inuyasha discutia algumas coisas vez ou outra com Sesshoumaru. E Sesshoumaru, continuava em seu habitual silêncio, com um dos braços apoiados sobre o ombro de Rin, sentada bem ao seu lado. Ele não aparentava estar com dores de cabeça, como era costumeiro, mas aparentava simplesmente voltar ao seu modo pensativo. Sesshoumaru era um homem que tinha coisas demais para pensar.

Depois de algum tempo, desembarcaram na estação de Tokyo. Sesshoumaru imediatamente recebeu ligações em seu celular, mas informava que voltaria a trabalhar apenas no dia seguinte. De acordo com todos os telefonemas que ele atendeu, ele precisava de descanso. Apenas uma pessoa pareceu se conformar em saber daquilo e, talvez, concordar até. Pelo que Rin ouvira, era algum tal de _Haku_ alguma coisa, com quem Sesshoumaru inicialmente conversara.

– Parece que tem muitas pessoas que precisam de você. – Rin disse, quando Sesshoumaru desligou o celular depois de atender a terceira ligação. Inuyasha e Kagome estavam encarregados de conseguir um táxi para eles.

– Às vezes. – ele respondeu. – Acho melhor eu voltar logo para casa, se importa de voltar com Kagome e Inuyasha?

– Não, pode ir. – ela disse, sorrindo para ele. – Nos vemos depois.

– Tudo bem. – ele disse, se aproximando dela e beijando-lhe os lábios. – Cuide-se.

– Você também. – Rin desejou em resposta. – Ja ne.

Ele deu um breve aceno e seguiu para o lado oposto ao que Kagome e Inuyasha tinham ido. Rin seguiu para encontrá-los um pouco mais à frente. Os dois tinham conseguido arrumar o carro e Inuyasha arrumava as malas dentro dele, com a ajuda do motorista.

– Rin… onde está o Sesshoumaru? – Kagome perguntou, ao ver a prima aproximar-se sem estar acompanhada do outro.

– Ele disse que precisava ir logo para casa. – Rin respondeu. – Estava recebendo chamadas demais.

– Ah, entendo. – Kagome disse, olhando para o lado por onde Sesshoumaru deveria ter seguido, que seria bem atrás de Rin. – Nee… acho melhor irmos. Mal posso esperar para chegar em casa.

– Hai. – Rin concordou com um aceno de cabeça e entrou no carro, seguida de Kagome.

Logo depois, Inuyasha terminou de arrumar as malas e entrou no carro também, assim como o motorista.

Ainda levaram mais alguns minutos para cruzar a cidade na direção da casa das duas mulheres que estavam dentro do carro. Rin estava um tanto quanto voadora. Apenas depois de tudo, estava pensando em Sesshoumaru… na preocupação que tinha pelo estado de saúde dele. Realmente estava torcendo para que não fosse nada… mas alguma coisa dizia que não era tão simples assim… isso apertava mais e mais o peito dela.

– Rin! – Kagome chamou a prima pela terceira vez. – Onde você está?! Já estou te chamando há horas.

– Gomen, Kagome. – Rin disse, sorrindo sem graça. – O que dizia?

– Chegamos. – Kagome disse e finalmente a outra percebera que o carro estava parado.

– Ah! Okay. – Rin saiu do carro, viu enquanto o motorista tirava as malas do carro. – Finalmente em casa… eu preciso descansar mais.

– Tem razão, é bom estar de volta. – Kagome disse, olhando a frente da casa, enquanto Inuyasha abraçava-a por trás. – Você não quer ficar mais um pouco, Inuyasha? Podemos pedir alguma coisa para o almoço mais tarde.

– Iie… – ele respondeu. – Preciso ir para casa para receber okaa-san.

– Nee… tudo bem. – Kagome respondeu e escutou de repente a voz de Rin.

– Bom, eu vou indo à frente… até mais, Inuyasha! – Rin disse, pegando as suas malas e entrando na casa, deixando os outros dois para trás.

– Acho que não devia ter dito isso. – Inuyasha disse, percebendo o que fizera ao falar em sua própria mãe.

– Ela vai ficar bem. – Kagome disse, virando-se para Inuyasha, com um sorriso no rosto. – Nos vemos amanhã então. E prometa que vai falar com Sesshoumaru.

– Tudo bem… eu vou tentar. – Inuyasha respondeu, abraçando-a mais forte e beijando-lhe os lábios num sinal de despedida. – Até mais.

– Ja! – Kagome acenou brevemente com a mão, quando Inuyasha entrou de novo no táxi para poder seguir até sua casa.

Ela pegou as próprias malas e entrou em casa, fechando a porta de chave.

Quando Inuyasha finalmente colocou os pés em casa, depois de ter pagado ao motorista do táxi pela corrida, estava tudo silencioso demais, mas era normal. Uma empregada apareceu para ajudá-lo com as malas.

– Okaa-san voltou de viagem? – ele perguntou à mulher.

– Iie. – ela respondeu. – Deseja mais alguma coisa, Inuyasha-sama?

– E o Sesshoumaru? – perguntou.

– Está no quarto desde que chegou, Inuyasha-sama. – a mulher voltou a falar.

– Hm… acho que vou falar com ele agora mesmo, antes que Izayoi chegue. – disse mais para si mesmo que para a empregada. – Mande alguém levar as malas para meu quarto.

– Hai, Inuyasha-sama. – a mulher disse, fazendo uma breve reverência, enquanto Inuyasha começava a subir as escadas.

Ele andou pelo corredor até alcançar a porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru, respirou fundo até decidir finalmente fazer o que Kagome lhe pedira, conversar com Sesshoumaru… o que era uma coisa quase impossível de se fazer, pelo menos de uma maneira que pudesse ser considerada _civilizada_.

Ele entrou sem ao menos bater à porta, encontrou Sesshoumaru sentado na cama, lendo um livro.

– Você deveria pelo menos bater na porta antes de entrar. – Sesshoumaru disse, sem desviar os olhos para encarar o irmão. – O que quer aqui?

– Kagome me pediu para _conversar_ com você. – Inuyasha disse, adentrando o quarto e deixando a porta entreaberta.

– Não tenho nada a conversar com você, Inuyasha… a não ser o fato de que você _fala_ demais. – Sesshoumaru fechou o livro, levantando da cama e encarando o mais novo.

– Feh! – ele bufou, cruzando os braços diante do corpo. – Não tinha como evitar. Kagome faz medicina, é óbvio que ela tinha notado.

– Mesmo assim. – Sesshoumaru colocou o livro numa escrivaninha adiante e voltou-se para o irmão. – Acho que fui bem claro quando o mandei ficar calado.

– Quer parar com essa idiotice! – Inuyasha disse, ficando irritado com a atitude do mais velho. – Quando eu contei, ela me perguntou se você não estava fazendo algum tratamento.

– Não adianta. – Sesshoumaru disse, massageando a área entre os olhos.

– Você ao menos tentou fazer algum? – Inuyasha insistiu. – Ela comentou que existem tratamentos muito bons…

– Inuyasha, eu sou o médico aqui, eu sei que não adianta nada… – Sesshoumaru respondeu, também alterando o seu tom de voz.

– Você deveria tentar pelo menos! – Inuyasha voltou a insistir.

– Meta-se com a sua vida. – Sesshoumaru respondeu simplesmente, encarando-o de maneira nada satisfeita.

– Eu não estaria falando isso se não tivessem pessoas que se preocupam com você! Kagome me pediu para falar, Rin e Izayoi também se preocupam, e você não se dá ao trabalho nem de lhes contar o que está acontecendo! – Inuyasha disse, parecendo irritado, por mais que citasse o nome dos outros… no fundo, estava preocupado também.

– A vida é _minha,_ eu decido o que fazer com ela. – Sesshoumaru retrucou.

– Mas existe um tratamento e você sabe disso! – Inuyasha voltou a insistir; falava alto demais.

– Sei, sim! – Sesshoumaru devolveu no mesmo tom de raiva. – E mais que ninguém, sei que não vai adiantar nada! Não vou piorar os sintomas que tenho para viver três dias a mais que o previsto! Qual à parte em que eu _morro_ você não entende?!

Nesse momento, Izayoi abriu a porta do quarto de maneira brusca; a expressão que estava em seu rosto era nada mais que assustada. Ela encarava Sesshoumaru. Os dois voltaram seus olhos preocupados para a mulher mais velha.

– Izayoi… – Sesshoumaru ainda conseguiu falar em voz baixa.

– Okaa-san… – Inuyasha também chamou, num tom de voz quase sussurrante, como se estivesse surpreso.

Nenhum dos dois esperava por aquilo.

– O que quis dizer com isso? – Izayoi perguntou, encarando Sesshoumaru com os olhos arregalados e a voz falha. – O quê…?

Antes que Izayoi conseguisse terminar a pergunta, tudo escureceu… escutou vozes indistintas chamando seu nome, até não ouvir ou ver mais nada… era mesmo verdade o que tinha ouvido? Sesshoumaru…?

Ela caiu contra o chão, desacordada.

**Final do Capítulo Treze**

**Como uma boa cumpridora de promessas… estou eu aqui, com o 13º capítulo… nhams… – se esconde atrás do Megatron –**

**Calma, não mandem bombas! Xx Depois desse final, acho que todos querem me matar mesmo XDD**

**Mas… é que… bom… aconteceu XDDD – morre –**

**Acho que depois desse capítulo, os leitores vão embora e começar a me mandar cartas bombas XDD**

**Então, estou aqui agradecendo às reviews do capítulo passado: **_Lis Winchester (te amo, boba 8D), queenrj (claro que não esqueci, mesmo que minha memória não preste XDD), Mylle Evans (imouto :D), Sah Rebelde, manu higurashi, Cris, Lenita Hino, lolaotaku, Clarice, Raissinha (agora já sabe XDD), Nathy Shia-chan, Dóris Bennington, RafaCarol, Hinata-chan_

**Muito obrigada a todas essas pessoas, sabem que adoro cada review que receba, mesmo que não responda com muita freqüência – nenhuma XDD – sou mesmo irresponsável, admito XD**

**E obrigada a quem continua lendo e gostando da história e não tem tempo ou paciência pra deixar review, eu entendo XDD**

**Enfins, acho que é isso… agora, eu vou ali me esconder com o tio Mega, enquanto esses rostos hostis continuam me encarando – se esconde –**

**Kissus, e se acham que depois desse capítulo, a fic ainda merece ser lida, adoraria receber reviews XDD**

**Ja ne!**


	14. Eternidade

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Sacrifícios Para Amar**

**Capítulo Quatorze: Eternidade**

**Dedicado à Shampoo-chan e Palas Lis**

_**Revisado por Palas Lis**_

Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto de sua mãe, deixando-a descansar. Inuyasha ainda estava do lado de fora, esperando que ele lhe desse a notícia do estado da mulher.

– Como ela está? – Inuyasha perguntou, ao ver o irmão mais velho sair, fechando a porta atrás de si. – Não é melhor a levarmos para o hospital?

– Ela vai ficar bem… foi só uma queda de pressão. – Sesshoumaru disse, passando direto pelo irmão mais novo.

– Viu o que acabou de fazer?! – Inuyasha disse, puxando o braço do mais velho para que ele parasse e o encarasse.

– Não… _você_ viu o que acabou de fazer? – Sesshoumaru corrigiu, encarando-o com olhos acusadores. – Eu disse para ficar de boca fechada, mas você parece que não consegue fazer uma coisa tão simples!

– Eu só estava tentando ajudar! – Inuyasha retrucou, encarando o irmão.

– Pois procure outro! Se for desse jeito que vai me ajudar, garanto que não precisarei mais da sua ajuda_, irmãozinho. _– Sesshoumaru disse, virando-se para sair.

Inuyasha ficou parado, fitando o chão abaixo de seus pés, enquanto Sesshoumaru se dirigia até as escadas, queria sair de casa, ficar bem longe de tudo aquilo, mas aquele não era o momento, quando Izayoi despertasse, ele teria o muito que explicar. Uma hora ou outra ela acabaria descobrindo… e acabou sendo melhor ela descobrir mais cedo do que mais tarde… _tarde demais._

Sesshoumaru parou de andar, quando ainda estava preste a descer as escadas. Sabia que não devia ter discutido com Inuyasha, acusado-o… foi apenas um acidente. Ainda assim, não eram o tipo de irmãos que mostram a preocupação um pelo outro do modo mais simples.

– Não se preocupe, Inuyasha. – ele disse finalmente, chamando a atenção do mais novo sobre si. Não se virou para encará-lo. – Izayoi é mais forte do que parece, ela vai ficar bem. – o mais velho hesitou por um segundo, até finalmente continuar. – Agradeça a sua noiva pela preocupação… mas não existe mais nada que possa me ajudar. Eu _sei_.

Sesshoumaru desceu as escadas ainda se perguntando como tivera coragem de falar tudo aquilo para o seu meio-irmão mais novo sem ser atrapalhado pelo seu orgulho. Mais impressionado ainda era Inuyasha que parecia confuso com o que acabara de escutar de Sesshoumaru… o tom dele não era sarcástico, tampouco irônico, simplesmente um tom que beirava um _compreensivo_? O que será que fizeram a ele? A garota prima de Kagome parecia conseguir mudá-lo um pouco, ou será que aquele futuro que o esperava estava mudando-o nos últimos segundos? Quanto tempo mais ele teria restante para mudar?

Sesshoumaru terminou de descer as escadas, indo até os jardins da casa, sentando-se numa das cadeiras que havia na varanda. Ele observava as folhas à frente se moverem lentamente ao som do vento. Não queria que Izayoi tivesse descoberto tudo daquele jeito… mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia como iria contar a ela. Estava tudo tão confuso… nem ele mesmo havia se conformado com o que soubera, mesmo que já fosse tão acostumado com aquelas situações diante da profissão com a qual trabalhava.

Não soube quanto tempo ao certo havia se passado desde que se sentara naquele banco. Na verdade, sempre perdia a noção do tempo quando começava a pensar sobre esse tipo de coisa, sobre seu futuro em particular – se é que havia um. Sua atenção foi chamada quando uma das empregadas da casa o chamou, pela segunda vez.

– Sesshoumaru-sama… – ela pronunciou, quando finalmente recebeu em resposta o olhar do senhor. – Izayoi-san acordou, ela gostaria de falar com você.

Sesshoumaru simplesmente meneou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo e depois que a empregada se retirou, ele seguiu até dentro de casa. Mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que conversar com ela e lhe explicar tudo. Desde que ele era criança, Izayoi cuidava dele como a um filho e, desde aquele tempo, ele nunca a chamara de mãe… embora ela fosse como uma para ele.

Quando estava subindo as escadas, Inuyasha estava descendo-as. Encararam-se por um segundo e, em seguida, voltaram a olhar para seus caminhos. Apenas quando Sesshoumaru terminava de subir as escadas e Inuyasha chegava à metade desta, o mais novo pronunciou alguma coisa.

– Estou saindo… vou passar na casa de Kagome, volto mais tarde. – Inuyasha disse, não esperando resposta do irmão, e ela também não veio.

Sesshoumaru continuou subindo as escadas e seguiu até o quarto de Izayoi, onde ela ainda estava deitada, descansando. Sua atenção se voltou para o filho mais velho apenas quando ouviu a porta sendo fechada cuidadosamente. Sesshoumaru parou diante da porta fechada, apenas encarando o semblante pálido de Izayoi que o olhava da cama.

– Você não vai ficar na porta o dia inteiro, não é? – Izayoi disse, ajeitando-se na cama de modo a ficar sentada, encostada nos travesseiros.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se e ajeitou os outros travesseiros, deixando a outra mais confortável. Ele sentou-se na beira da cama, de frente para Izayoi, mas eles não se encaravam e o silêncio prevaleceu por um tempo. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer.

– É… é verdade o que eu ouvi, não é? – ela perguntou finalmente quebrando o silêncio entre ambos; ergueu o rosto até Sesshoumaru, encarando-o com os olhos cintilantes.

Sesshoumaru ficou calado por um tempo, como se apenas os seus olhos pudessem responder àquela pergunta. Afinal, por que fazer tais perguntas se a resposta era tão óbvia quando parecia?

Diante do silêncio de Sesshoumaru, Izayoi não suportou continuar a olhá-lo, abaixou o rosto e enterrou-o entre as mãos, soluçando baixo. Sesshoumaru não soube o que fazer exatamente. Izayoi parecia tão mal naquele momento e não tinha coragem ao menos de consolá-la… por que tinha que ter tamanho orgulho? Por que tinha que ter tamanho instinto de afastar os outros de si?

– Por… por quê? Por que está acontecendo isso? – ela perguntou, parecia estar falando mais para si mesma que para Sesshoumaru. – Há quanto tempo vem me escondendo isto? Achei que durante tantos anos de convivência… eu teria ao menos o direito de saber… saber o que acontece com meus _filhos_.

Sesshoumaru continuou em silêncio… continuava sem saber o que dizer… afinal, como consolar uma pessoa depois de uma notícia daquelas? Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que sabia consolar os outros… ao menos se aproximava dos outros, quem diria consolar? Embora o estivesse fazendo muito bem com Rin. Balançou um pouco a cabeça para os lados de maneira discreta.

– Por que não fala nada? – ela perguntou, chamando a atenção do dono dos olhos dourados. – Eu entendo que você nunca… nunca gostou de falar muito com as pessoas… mas… mas… – ela não conseguiu completar a frase, mais uma vez voltou a chorar, escondendo mais o rosto entre as mãos.

Sesshoumaru sentia-se mal de vê-la daquele jeito, mas ainda assim não sabia o que dizer… não havia cura para o problema dele… não havia como dizer que tudo ficaria bem, porque era mentira. Estendeu o braço até pousar a sua mão sobre o ombro dela, num sinal de consolo.

– Você também vai nos deixar… como o seu pai. – ela disse, com a voz abafada. – Estão todos partindo… por que isto está acontecendo conosco?

– Não se preocupe Izayoi. – Sesshoumaru disse finalmente. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

– Tudo o quê?! – ela perguntou, chorando ainda mais. – Como assim vai ficar tudo bem? Não vai estar nada bem, você… você vai…

Ela não completou a frase, era tão difícil para ela falar aquilo… já tinha sofrido tanto com a perda do marido e agora teria que sofrer com a perda de um de seus filhos.

– Devia ter me dito antes, Sesshoumaru… não entendo porque escondeu de mim. – Izayoi disse, ainda sem coragem para encará-lo, tentando conter as lágrimas.

– Porque não queria que ficasse assim. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente. – Não quero que se preocupe, Izayoi. Você também tem uma saúde frágil, viu o que aconteceu agora a pouco.

– Mas… de qualquer jeito… você não deveria! – ela disse mais uma vez. – Pare com isso Sesshoumaru, pare de se preocupar com os outros! Não deixa que ninguém se aproxime de você simplesmente para que não se preocupem! Mesmo assim, há pessoas que se importam, sabia? Pare de tentar viver sozinho.

Sesshoumaru ficou calado por uns segundos, encarando a face dela, com as lágrimas agora caindo. Havia mesmo quem se importasse? Talvez sim, talvez não… isso não era de importância para ele. Entretanto, pensar naquilo fazia-o lembrar-se de Rin. Por que a condenar daquele jeito? Precisava afastá-la, não aproximá-la ainda mais.

– Você precisa descansar. – ele disse, empurrando-a levemente pelos ombros para que voltasse a se encostar aos travesseiros. – Se continuar desse jeito, pode ficar realmente doente. Não há com o que se preocupar.

Quando ele ia se afastar, Izayoi deitou, com os olhos ligeiramente fechados, segurou-o pelo pulso, detendo-o.

– Sesshoumaru… – ela o chamou e, sem uma resposta direta, ele simplesmente virou o rosto em sua direção. – Por favor… prometa que não esconderá mais nada de mim. – mais uma vez, ele não lhe respondeu com palavras, continuou apenas a encará-la. – Não é fácil aceitar o que acabei de ouvir… queria que fosse apenas um sonho do qual eu vou acordar. Mas é mais difícil ainda quando você esconde tudo de mim… a cada uma dessas coisas, parece que você está ficando mais inalcançável, mesmo depois de todos esses anos de convivência.

– Não se preocupe, Izayoi. – ele disse, sem mover-se. – Descanse.

E saiu do quarto, deixando a mulher voltar a dormir e descansar. Como sempre, nunca prometia nada. Nunca respondia às perguntas por mais que o quisesse fazer… prometer o quê? Quando não se tem o tempo necessário para se cumprir a promessa… as únicas promessas que conhecia era aquelas que fazia a si mesmo e as que cumpria. Por agora, a única que queria cumprir era aquela de se afastar _dela,_ por mais difícil que lhe parecesse.

Quando deixou Izayoi no quarto, seguiu direto para o seu próprio. Era o seu abrigo pessoal, um lugar para se sentir seguro diante de tudo e qualquer coisa que acontecesse, um lugar onde ninguém pudesse lhe afetar… tal como a própria mente. Não demorou que caísse no sono naquele fim de tarde. Precisava mesmo dormir, antes mesmo que alguns daqueles sintomas voltassem a assolá-lo e o impedissem de dormir, de ter um descanso tranqüilo.

Assim como a tarde agitada, a noite passou na mesma velocidade, embora bem mais tranqüila, pelo menos para a maioria deles. Inuyasha acabara dormindo na casa de Kagome, Rin também tinha um sono bem tranqüilo, só lamentava por não ter aqueles braços protetores de Sesshoumaru ao seu lado mais uma vez, Izayoi conseguira dormir mais calmamente mesmo que sua conversa com Sesshoumaru não tivesse sido tão satisfatória.

Quanto ao próprio Sesshoumaru, estava tendo uma noite perfeita, até que as dores em sua cabeça o fizeram acordar no meio da madrugada, obrigando-o a ceder aos remédios que tanto ignorava… tinha dores que, ele precisava admitir, eram muito terríveis para que os pacientes sentissem.

Quando a manhã chegou, Rin foi a primeira a acordar em sua casa, antes mesmo que o próprio despertador tocasse. Talvez estivesse se acostumando mais rápido àquele horário. Foi direto para a cozinha, sabendo que Inuyasha dormira lá na noite passada e não iria acordar a prima, pelo menos não enquanto o horário da faculdade não chegasse.

Chegou até a cozinha e seguiu até o armário para poder fazer café, chá, qualquer coisa que achasse primeiro. Colocou a água para ferver e sentou-se na cadeira, apenas esperando. Queria poder encontrar com Sesshoumaru, saber se ele estava bem… era tão bom acordar durante aquela época em Osaka e saber que ele estaria lá, perto dela.

– Pare de pensar besteiras, Rin. – repreendeu-se, colocando os pés em cima da mesa e pegando uns biscoitos para comer enquanto a água estava fervendo. – Acho que posso encontrá-lo depois das aulas… mas eu nem sei o horário que ele está disponível… acho que é melhor não… ahn… mas eu queria… bem, é melhor deixar pra lá… posso ligar depois pra marcar alguma coisa, talvez…

– Não sabia que você adorava conversar sozinha. – era uma voz masculina que se pronunciava bem atrás de Rin, vinha da entrada da cozinha. Ela virou a cabeça um pouco para confirmar a presença de Inuyasha no ambiente. Ele estava vestindo apenas as calças com as quais chegara no dia anterior.

Ela voltou a cabeça para frente quando ele passou direto até a geladeira.

– Já acordado? Achei que fossem chegar à faculdade só de tarde. – Rin desviou do assunto, voltando a morder o biscoito enquanto Inuyasha tirava uma garrafa de água de dentro da geladeira.

– Cinco e meia. – Inuyasha disse simplesmente, pegando um copo e colocando água neste.

– Ahn? – Rin não entendeu muito bem o sentido da súbita afirmação dele. – Vocês só queriam acordar cinco e meia ou você já estava acordado desde as cinco e meia da manhã?

– Sesshoumaru… – Inuyasha lançou um olhar de soslaio para ela diante das hipóteses que a garota formulou, como se fossem no mínimo de alguma coerência. – O expediente dele acaba às 17h30min. Mas ele adora ficar lá naquele lugar até umas oito ou nove da noite, só pra evitar chegar mais cedo em casa.

– Ah… – Rin disse simplesmente, corando terrivelmente ao perceber que Inuyasha escutara praticamente tudo o que ela falara sozinha. Tinha que aprender a deixar aquela mania de lado. – Mas… ele é cirurgião, não? Então talvez ele fique para alguma emergência, ou então faça plantão… sei lá. – ela disse, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa e tentando voltar a sua coloração normal.

– Ele _era_. – Inuyasha corrigiu, tomando metade da água que colocara no copo e parando para completar. – Agora não é mais. É só clínico geral. Acho difícil que ele volte a fazer cirurgias, mas não importa. Eu vou acordar Kagome.

– Okay. – Rin concordou, vendo-o ir até a geladeira e guardar a água mais uma vez.

– Hei, Rin, pra que essa água aqui evaporando? – Inuyasha perguntou, parando diante do fogão.

– Ah! A água! – ela levantou-se às pressas e correu até o armário para poder pegar o pó do café e o açúcar.

Inuyasha afastou-se do caminho da garota antes que fosse atropelado e, apenas quando saia da sala, voltou-se para falar com ela mais uma vez.

– Eu vou indo chamar a Kagome então. – ele disse, antes de desaparecer pelos corredores.

– Hai! – Rin respondeu antes de ele sair do alcance auditivo enquanto corria para poder preparar o café.

Tirando alguns transtornos para que Kagome acordasse em sua casa, assim como alguns outros transtornos para Rin correr de um lado para outro enquanto arrumava-se para a faculdade e ao mesmo tempo preparava o café da manhã, finalmente puderam sair de casa e ir fazer suas obrigações, estudar.

Em contrapartida, Sesshoumaru e Izayoi também saíam de casa para cumprir as suas obrigações, trabalhar.

Apenas naquela manhã o grupo de amigos voltou a encontrar com Miroku e Sango para contarem o que tinha acontecido no resto do fim de semana e, como a própria Rin esperava, estavam preocupados com ela… mas ela insistia em dizer que estava bem melhor, e isso não era nada mais que a verdade. Só que as pessoas ainda insistiam em lhe atribuir uma imagem completamente frágil e, por mais que assim se sentisse, não queria deixar os outros preocupados, podia cuidar muito bem de si mesma.

Para Rin, as aulas na faculdade estavam passando mais tranqüilas que o normal, não recebera nenhum trabalho até então e estava apenas preocupada com o fato de ir ou não ir visitar Sesshoumaru no trabalho dele. Talvez ele ficasse irritado com a presença dela, talvez não, talvez não estivesse livre, talvez estivesse cansado e quisesse ir para casa. Tantas possibilidades surgiam em sua mente que nem percebeu quando o sinal para a próxima aula tinha tocado. Era a última aula do período e tinha que se decidir se afinal iria ou não vê-lo, se decidisse que sim, precisaria ir direto da faculdade, mas já teria acabado o expediente dele de qualquer maneira.

– Ah… o que eu faço, afinal? Queria tanto ver você hoje, Sesshoumaru… – Rin sussurrou consigo mesma, no meio da última aula, olhando para a janela ao lado de sua carteira.

O professor continuava a explicar a matéria, que por sinal ela não prestava o mínimo de atenção, mas dessa vez o tempo parecia passar rápido demais. Por que o tempo sempre passava rápido quando ela não sabia o que fazer ao fim dele?

Suspirou pesadamente quando ouviu o sinal para o fim da aula tocar. Os alunos levantaram-se de suas cadeiras, arrumando os livros e outros materiais dentro das bolsas para poder ir embora enquanto o professor mandava-os ler algum capítulo para a aula seguinte. Como se ela estivesse mesmo muito interessada.

– Ah! Não tem mais jeito. – Rin disse para si mesma de maneira decidida. – Acho melhor parar de pensar e agir de uma vez, ora. Se quiser vê-lo, então vá! Não importa se ele vai gostar ou não. _É, espero que não importe…_

Alguns alunos passavam por Rin com expressões estranhas, finalmente ela percebeu que estava falando sozinha de novo. Sorriu sem graça e despediu-se de alguns colegas de classe, finalmente saindo desta para ir até a estação de metrô. Sequer se deu ao trabalho de falar com Kagome ou os outros. Eles sempre estavam longe nos mais diversos prédios da faculdade, e simplesmente não queria perder tempo.

Enquanto Rin se dirigia para a estação de metrô mais próxima, um pouco longe dali, Sesshoumaru estava sentado diante de seu gabinete em sua sala no hospital. Ele olhava alguns papéis e fichas de pacientes, toda vez que olhava para eles, lembrava-se de sua própria ficha médica e ficava mais pensativo que o normal, lembrando-se principalmente do resultado que dera.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando ouviu alguém bater na porta. Pensou por alguns segundos se deixaria ou não a pessoa – quem quer que quisesse tirar-lhe a paciência – entrar.

– Entre. – disse por fim, vencido.

– É, como sempre ainda está aqui, trancado. – uma voz masculina se pronunciou, bem conhecida de Sesshoumaru.

– Hakudoushi. – Sesshoumaru disse, vendo o colega de trabalho entrar na sala e fechar a porta. – Pensei que tivesse alguma cirurgia para fazer.

– Não, estou finalmente desocupado. – Hakudoushi disse, sentando-se numa das cadeiras diante do gabinete de Sesshoumaru. – Você mal voltou para Tokyo e já está enfurnado nessa sala além do horário de expediente.

– Você não tem nada que estipular os horários que eu trabalho ou não. – Sesshoumaru disse, recostando-se na cadeira.

– Eu achei que tivesse. – Hakudoushi disse, relaxando na cadeira e encostando-se nesta. – Constatando-se o seu estado atual e o fato de que eu sou o seu médico atual também.

– Hakudoushi, não me tire a pouca paciência que ainda me resta. – Sesshoumaru disse, começando a massagear as têmporas.

– Você tem tomado os remédios que receitei? – Hakudoushi perguntou, ignorando completamente as palavras de Sesshoumaru, como costumava fazer freqüentemente.

– O que veio fazer aqui, afinal? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, desviando do assunto inicial.

– Essa semana de descanso parece ter-lhe feito bem, mas coloque na cabeça que precisa dos remédios. Você não está só estressado nem gripado, Sesshoumaru. – Hakudoushi insistiu.

– Não precisa ficar me dizendo o que fazer, Hakudoushi. – Sesshoumaru insistiu, encarando o amigo enquanto continuava a massagear as têmporas.

– Claro que preciso, pelo menos enquanto age feito uma criança mimada e se recusa a tomar os remédios receitados. – Hakudoushi insistiu, balançando-se levemente de um lado para outro na cadeira de girar.

– E depois eu que ajo como uma criança. – Sesshoumaru fez questão de ressaltar ao ver o outro girando de leve na cadeira, sorriu de lado.

– Sabia que tinha alguma coisa diferente com você. – Hakudoushi disse, vitorioso. – O que exatamente aconteceu nessa semana que esteve fora? Você não é de sorrir normalmente para qualquer um.

– Não aconteceu nada que seja de seu interesse. – ele disse, desfazendo o sorriso imediatamente e cortando o outro.

– Claro que aconteceu. – Hakudoushi reafirmou. – E mais cedo ou mais tarde eu descobrirei.

– Eu tirei férias simplesmente tranqüilas. – Sesshoumaru ressaltou. – Não tente acabar com a calma que ainda está me restando.

– Você é muito estressado. Sabia que isso pode lhe fazer mal? – Hakudoushi falou mais uma vez.

– Pare de dizer o que pode ou não me fazer mal. – Sesshoumaru insistiu, finalmente parando de massagear as têmporas e encarando Hakudoushi com certa irritação.

– Tudo bem, se insiste tanto. – Hakudoushi disse, levantando as mãos num sinal defensivo.

Nesse momento ambos tiveram a atenção voltada para a porta da sala, onde alguém batera algumas vezes de leve.

– Quem será que é? Eu achei que seu expediente tinha acabado há… ahn… vinte minutos? – Hakudoushi disse, observando o relógio de pulso em sua mão.

– Entre. – Sesshoumaru disse, ignorando o que Hakudoushi dissera.

A pessoa abriu a porta devagar, como se estivesse receosa de entrar no lugar, ambos os homens encararam um par de olhos castanhos que buscava pelos conhecidos dourados dentro da sala.

– Sesshoumaru? – Rin chamou pelo conhecido, voltando em seguida a sua atenção para o segundo homem que estava na sala. – Ah, gomen, não sabia que estava ocupado… eu… er… volto depois.

– Não precisa, Rin. – Sesshoumaru retificou-a. – Pode entrar. Hakudoushi está de saída.

– Ah… – Rin disse, entrando na sala a passos pequenos.

– Estou? – Hakudoushi perguntou, observando Sesshoumaru do outro lado da mesa.

– Sim, está. – Sesshoumaru repetiu, veemente, encarando Hakudoushi de maneira ameaçadora.

Rin sorriu sem graça ao ver a situação entre os dois presentes. Talvez não tivesse aparecido em melhor hora.

– Ah, que é isso, Sesshoumaru… não seja egoísta. – Hakudoushi disse, levantando-se de qualquer maneira e seguindo até Rin. – E você, mocinha, quem é? É paciente do Sesshoumaru?

– Hakudoushi… – Sesshoumaru chamou-o num tom de aviso, com uma veia começando a pular em sua testa, mas o outro não deu ouvido.

Rin encarou-o com um sorriso sem graça.

– Er… bem, não… _exatamente_. – Rin respondeu por fim.

– Não? Que estranho… não sabia que Sesshoumaru andava recebendo visitas depois do expediente. – Hakudoushi observava Rin de uma maneira quase que minuciosa. – Então você… o que é de Sesshoumaru? – ele perguntava já suspeitando da resposta, mas era ótimo ter como irritar o outro, e sabia que estava conseguindo aos poucos.

– Eu sou… ahn… eu… – Rin confundiu-se completamente diante da pergunta súbita de Hakudoushi, nem ela mesma sabia o que responder diante daquele interrogatório.

– Hakudoushi, deixe-a em paz… você não tem nenhuma cirurgia para fazer agora, não? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, completamente impaciente.

– Não tenho nenhuma cirurgia marcada, que eu lembre. – Hakudoushi disse. – Você é irritante Sesshoumaru, não vê que estou tentando conversar com a garota? Talvez ela tenha se perdido e entrado na sala errada, oras. Afinal, quem viria ver você? Rin, não é mesmo?

– Ahn… hai. – Rin respondeu, completamente sem ação diante das palavras daquele _amigo_ de Sesshoumaru.

– Me chamo Hakudoushi. – ele disse com um sorriso simples. – Venha, ajudarei você a encontrar quem está procurando. Com certeza Sesshoumaru não vai ajudá-la. – ele segurou Rin pelo braço e fê-la segui-lo até a porta.

– Er… nani? – Rin disse, ainda seguindo o homem e olhando para Sesshoumaru eventualmente.

A essa altura, Sesshoumaru perdera metade de sua paciência restante, levantando-se finalmente da cadeira e fechando os olhos para poder conter a calma.

– Hakudoushi, tire as suas mãos dela _agora._ – Sesshoumaru mandou e seu tom não era dos melhores, tampouco paciente. Ele andou até diante de seu gabinete, voltando a encarar Hakudoushi depois de abrir os olhos, estreitando-os.

– Nossa Sesshoumaru, se queria tanto ficar com a garota era só ter falado, estava apenas tentando ajudá-la. – ele sorriu vitorioso, parando diante da porta aberta, acompanhado de uma Rin completamente confusa.

– Ela não precisa de ajuda, muito menos da sua. – Sesshoumaru ressaltou. – Já encontrou o que queria, agora, se der licença, será que eu poderia ficar a sós com a _minha namorada_?

Hakudoushi sorriu mais largamente ao receber uma resposta direta de Sesshoumaru sobre quem fosse a tal garota. Sabia que ele não confessaria tão cedo a relação que tinha com ela, a menos que ele fizesse algo. Largou o braço de uma Rin ainda abobalhada, ela certamente não esperava que Sesshoumaru dissesse que ela era a sua namorada, daquele jeito, nem lembrava de tê-lo ouvido falar antes com essa convicção que eles estavam juntos. Na verdade, era sempre ela que falava.

– Claro… se você pede assim, com tamanha educação, como eu poderia recusar? – Hakudoushi disse, sorrindo sarcasticamente. – Até outro dia, Rin.

– Ahn… ja. – ela se despediu antes que o outro saísse da sala como o mandado por Sesshoumaru.

Hakudoushi fechou a porta atrás de si depois de sair. Rin ouviu Sesshoumaru suspirar de maneira quase que aliviada.

– Não ligue para ele. – Sesshoumaru falou finalmente, encostando-se em seu gabinete e cruzando os braços diante do peito, encarando Rin ainda ao lado da porta.

– Ah… não tem problema. – ela disse, sorrindo ainda sem graça. – Desculpe, eu não devia ter vindo sem avisar. É que…

– Não precisa se desculpar por isso, Rin. – Sesshoumaru disse. – Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

– Ah… eu queria vê-lo… er… saber como está. – ela disse, finalmente voltando ao normal, corrigindo o que acabara de falar. Parecia uma boba diante dele agindo daquele modo, só ainda estava um pouco surpresa por tê-lo ouvido dizer que ela era a sua namorada.

– Por que ainda está parada aí? Está com medo de mim? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, percebendo que ela não se movera de seu lugar ao lado da porta.

– Ah? Não, claro que não. Gomen. – ela disse, finalmente sorrindo e aproximando-se mais dele.

Chegou perto o suficiente para que ele conseguisse abraçá-la e beijá-la. Depois do beijo, continuou mantendo-a perto de si, ainda envolvendo a fina cintura com seus braços.

– Não achei que viesse aqui. – ele disse, encarando-a de perto.

– Ah, er… eu sabia que seria melhor ter avisado antes. Desculpe. – ela repetiu, rindo sem graça.

– Já disse que não precisa se desculpar por isso. – Sesshoumaru repetiu.

– Sabe, é que o Inuyasha me avisou do seu horário e eu achei que pudesse vir aqui. Ele me disse que você costuma ficar até tarde, mesmo depois do horário, será que eu posso roubar você? – ela perguntou, sorrindo para ele.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas diante do que ela dissera, por alguns segundos. _Roubá-lo_? Era uma expressão estranha de se usar, ele acabou sorrindo de lado diante da proposta dela.

– E então, o que me diz? – ela perguntou mais uma vez.

– Aonde que ir? – ele perguntou, vencido mais pelo sorriso dela do que pela proposta.

– Qualquer lugar, contanto que fora daqui. – ela disse, finalmente afastando-se dele.

– Tudo bem então. Vamos. – ele rodeou a mesa mais uma vez, desligando o computador e tirando o jaleco que ainda usava. Pegou a chave de seu carro em cima da mesa e seguiu para acompanhar Rin mais uma vez.

A garota seguiu na frente por algum tempo, até parar para que ele a acompanhasse. Mais um pouco e Rin poderia até mesmo andar saltitando. Era tão bom estar ao lado de Sesshoumaru, sentir-se feliz naqueles dias. Ela seguiu para fora do hospital acompanhada dele, mais um pouco e chegaria a agir como uma criança.

Enquanto a acompanhava para fora do local, Sesshoumaru simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela Rin. Ela parecia tão alegre que chegava a ser contagiante. Ele tinha vontade de sorrir como não tinha há muito tempo. Mas a cada segundo que continuava a acompanhá-la e que continuava a gostar do simples jeito dela de ser e do jeito feliz como agia… ficava mais e mais difícil fazer o que tinha de ser feito. Era simplesmente indubitável que o inalcançável Sesshoumaru estava apaixonando-se.

Naquela noite, assim como quase todas as noites dos outros dias da semana, eles se encontraram. Rin sempre aparecia para Sesshoumaru no hospital, sempre o libertava daquela gaiola e roubava-o de sua própria solidão. E a cada dia que se passava, eles se aproximavam mais um do outro, mesmo sem perceberem.

A cada passo que Sesshoumaru tentava recuar, sentia-se impulsionado pelos próprios instintos – e por que não dizer pelo próprio sorriso da garota? – a dar dois passos adiante. Estava mesmo apaixonado… precisava encontrar algo que o ajudasse a dar para trás, precisava encontrar algo para livrá-la _dele._

O fim da semana logo estava diante dos olhos deles. Naquele sábado ensolarado, Rin parecia ser uma das pessoas mais ocupadas daquela faculdade. Acordara cedo para poder arrumar tudo, precisava ir para a faculdade, teria aulas de reposição quase o dia todo.

– Nee… por que esse curso tem que ser tão chato? – ela perguntava a si mesma enquanto terminava de calçar os sapatos, ainda em seu próprio quarto.

– Será que é por que depois dele você não vai encontrar _ninguém_? – a voz de Kagome se pronunciou do lado da porta de entrada.

Rin virou o rosto para encarar a prima recém-chegada. Arregalou um pouco os olhos, olhou para o relógio de mesa, depois para o de pulso, confirmando que a hora estava certa, ainda nem passava das oito da manhã.

– Tinha formigas na cama, K-chan? – Rin perguntou curiosa. – O que faz acordada tão cedo? Até onde sei, hoje não terá aula.

– Eu _seiii_! – ela disse num tom choroso, entrando de uma vez no quarto e se jogando na cama de Rin. – Mas estou com cólica! Não consigo dormir com isso! Por que mulheres têm que ter TPM e homens não?

– Oras… arrume um jeito de acabar com as dores. – Rin disse, terminando de calçar os sapatos e se levantando. – Tem um remédio ótimo pra isso.

– Qual?! – Kagome perguntou de uma vez, achando que Rin estivesse mesmo falando sério.

– Engravide. – Rin disse, lançando um olhar de soslaio para ela, ao que recebeu em troca um olhar quase que assassino. – Que foi? Você tem tudo o que precisa pra isso, só é colocar a idéia em prática.

Kagome nada respondeu, simplesmente alcançou o travesseiro mais perto de sua mão e arremessou contra o rosto da outra.

– Rin, por favor, deixe que eu seja a médica, okay? – Kagome disse, deitando-se de costas na cama enquanto Rin devolvia o travesseiro e ia pegar as coisas.

– Eu estou indo, volto mais tarde. Acho que no horário normal. – Rin disse, enquanto se dirigia até a porta. – Que saco.

– Achei que fosse voltar mais tarde… você tem voltado sempre tão tarde essa semana, quer dizer, quase todos os dias da semana. – Kagome corrigiu.

– Bem que eu queria. – Rin disse, sorrindo para a prima. – Mas hoje eu não terei companhia. Eu ainda acho que o Sesshoumaru deve estar doente, sabe. Às vezes, ele vai embora de repente porque está passando mal.

– Ele… nunca falou nada sobre esse mal estar? – Kagome perguntou, instantaneamente sentando-se na cama.

– Iie… ele sempre diz que está apenas com dor de cabeça e antes que eu possa pelo menos me despedir, ele precisa voltar para casa. – Rin explicou, com um sorriso um tanto quanto perdido em seu rosto.

Kagome não falou nada, apenas continuou a fitar a prima com uma vontade enorme de bater em Sesshoumaru crescendo dentro de si. Por que ele tinha que ser tão idiota? Por que tinha que ficar calado daquele jeito? Antes que ela se desse conta, Rin voltara a falar, voltando a encará-la também.

– Sabe… às vezes, eu tenho uma sensação estranha. Fico pensando que talvez seja alguma coisa séria e ele não queira me dizer por causa disso… mas quando eu lembro que pode acontecer o mesmo que à minha mãe… – ela parou por uns segundos. – Eu prefiro não pensar nisso. – ela balançou a cabeça levemente, como que para tentar espantar aqueles pensamentos. – Eu acho melhor ir antes que me atrase.

– Tudo bem. – Kagome disse, observando-a recuperar o semblante alegre e disposto e seguir na direção da porta.

Rin saiu de casa totalmente indisposta a ir à faculdade. Está certo que em todos os outros dias estaria assim, mas pelo menos estava mais decidida, já que depois das aulas poderia sempre encontrar Sesshoumaru desde aquela segunda em que conhecera o tal do Hakudoushi. Durante as visitas que se seguiram, ela o tinha encontrado também. Ele era legal e parecia mais agitado que Sesshoumaru, embora tivesse alguma coisa que ela achasse parecida com o seu Sesshoumaru, além do cabelo de mesma cor, como se Hakudoushi tivesse na verdade o mesmo jeito sério de Sesshoumaru.

Balançou a cabeça, espantando os pensamentos sobre a semana. Era chato pensar nisso, lembrou que durante uns três dias daquela semana ele reclamara de estar passando mal, de estar com dor de cabeça, às vezes, ficava até um pouco tonto.

"_Não se preocupe, ele não tem nada, é só coisa da sua cabeça. Sesshoumaru trabalha demais e fica muito cansado. É só por isso",_ ela disse para si mesma quando já estava dentro do metrô que iria para a estação perto da faculdade.

Era mesmo difícil pensar nisso. Ainda estava tão sentida pela morte da mãe, e a única pessoa que realmente parecia se importar com ela e ficar o tempo todo ao seu lado parecia estar mal.

Apenas quando ela chegou à faculdade e encontrou os colegas de classe e os professores, aqueles pensamentos foram obrigados a simplesmente voar de sua mente. Precisava se concentrar nas aulas se quisesse passar de ano direto. Direito era um curso bem difícil, principalmente em matéria de livros e coisas para decorar.

Durante o dia todo, ela praticamente não teve tempo livre, os professores sempre implicando e insistindo em mais e mais atividades, questionários, argüições, como se para ter certeza que mesmo durante as férias os alunos estavam estudando. Ela certamente estava mais ocupada durante as férias, mas podia se gabar de ter uma ótima memória. Ao fim das contas, estava ainda bem afiada com as respostas, teve tempo apenas por alguns minutos na hora do intervalo, em que encontrou com o grupo de colegas e foram lanchar com todos os livros possíveis sobre a mesa, ainda estudando e fazendo perguntas uns aos outros.

Quando Rin finalmente se viu livre para ir para casa, eram quatro e meia da tarde. Ela saiu da sala, se despedindo dos amigos e parou quando chegou do lado de fora do prédio, tentando colocar a bolsa com os livros nas costas e olhando a hora no relógio.

– Nee… passar quase nove horas na faculdade… eu mereço. – ela finalmente conseguiu arrumar a bolsa corretamente nas costas e ficou ereta, tentando olhar para frente, mas antes de dar mais de dois passos, ouviu uma voz bem conhecida.

– Você tem mesmo mania de falar sozinha.

Rin virou-se para ver – melhor dizendo, _confirmar _– quem era. Arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver a pessoa atrás de si.

– Se-Sesshoumaru? – ela indagou, quase deixando o único livro que tinha em mãos cair. – O que faz aqui?

– Não deveria ter vindo? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se e segurando o livro para ela.

– N-Não. – ela disse e que ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso. Ela balançou a cabeça para os lados para poder organizar melhor as idéias. – Não é isso! É que me disse que precisaria trabalhar até mais tarde hoje… achei que não chegaria em casa antes das nove pelo menos.

Ele sorriu de lado com o que ela dissera.

– É o que pretendo. – ele disse, fazendo-a desta vez arquear as sobrancelhas. – Vem comigo?

– Claro! – ela concordou, voltando a sorrir.

Não fazia a mínima idéia do que ele tinha em mente ao ir buscá-la na faculdade, pois ela que sempre ia atrás dele. Também não fazia a mínima diferença, estava contente de poder encontrá-lo.

Sesshoumaru guiou-a até seu carro e começaram a praticamente rodar a cidade. Rin conversava muito, estava sempre sorrindo e Sesshoumaru apenas escutava a sua voz. Não conseguira entender a si mesmo, aquele súbito impulso que tinha de querer vê-la.

– Aonde quer ir? – ele perguntou quando tinham se afastado bastante da faculdade.

– Vamos comer alguma coisa? Estou faminta. – ela disse, passando uma das mãos sobre o estômago. – Não comi hoje direito.

– Tudo bem. – ele concordou, passando a segunda marcha e virando numa das próximas esquinas.

Depois de alguns minutos dentro do carro, Sesshoumaru parou frente a uma lanchonete que Rin bem conhecia que, aliás, ficava bem perto de sua casa. Ela olhou em volta e notou uma praça perto dali.

– Ah… – disse simplesmente ao olhar o lugar.

– Acho que a conversa mais longa que tivemos foi aqui. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

– Ah… foi mesmo! – Rin disse sorrindo diante da observação dele.

– Já veio aqui de noite? – Sesshoumaru perguntava, indicando a praça mais adiante.

– Não lembro… acho que não. – Rin disse, começando a andar para dentro da lanchonete. – Por quê?

– Acho que vai gostar. – ele disse, apenas seguindo-a.

– Hai! – Rin disse, sorrindo para ele mais uma vez.

Quando ela entrou no ambiente, avistou um rosto de uma pessoa conhecida sentada numa das mesas, tomando café. Eles se encararam e o outro homem acenou para Rin e Sesshoumaru.

– Veja, Sesshoumaru! É o Hakudoushi. – Rin disse, acenando de volta para o homem, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Sesshoumaru encarou o outro com desgosto, contendo a vontade de bater na própria testa.

– É, infelizmente. – Sesshoumaru disse, suspirando pesadamente.

– Vamos lá falar com ele. – Rin chamou e antes mesmo que Sesshoumaru tivesse a perfeita chance de mudar de idéia e voltar atrás, ela o puxou pela manga da camisa e o levando até a mesa de Hakudoushi.

"_Só faltava Hakudoushi para estragar o meu dia",_ Sesshoumaru pensava consigo mesmo enquanto era obrigado a ir até onde Hakudoushi estava.

– Olá, Hakudoushi! – Rin cumprimentou-o ao chegar até a mesa, com Sesshoumaru do seu lado.

– Veja só que coincidência nos encontrarmos aqui! – Hakudoushi disse, sorridente. – Venham, sentem-se comigo.

– Não está esperando ninguém? – Rin perguntou, preocupada se poderia estar incomodando-o.

– Não, não precisa se preocupar. – Hakudoushi disse, levantando-se para dar espaço aos outros. – Venha Rin, pode sentar-se aqui. – ele indicou a cadeira ao lado da dele.

– Não pode, não. – Sesshoumaru disse, puxando-a levemente pelo braço e indicando uma cadeira diametralmente oposta a de Hakudoushi e ao lado da sua própria.

– O que é isso, Sesshoumaru? Não seja tão ciumento. – Hakudoushi disse, voltando a se sentar quando Rin e Sesshoumaru também o fizeram.

Ela apenas ria sem graça da situação em que _sempre_ ficava diante de Sesshoumaru e Hakudoushi ao mesmo tempo.

– Não estou sendo. – Sesshoumaru respondeu. – Estou apenas garantindo a segurança dos outros ao chegar perto de você, Hakudoushi.

– Sesshoumaru, não precisa começar a discutir com Hakudoushi. – Rin disse, ainda sorrindo sem graça.

– Não estamos discutindo. Estou apenas tendo uma conversa _amigável_. – Sesshoumaru disse com um sorriso um tanto quanto sádico.

– Claro, claro… se ele faz isso com os amigos, imagine o que deve fazer com os inimigos. – Hakudoushi dissera. – Você deveria ser mais gentil com seu médico, Sesshoumaru.

Nessa hora Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar de arrancar o pedaço de Hakudoushi. Ele apenas sorriu de lado, desafiando o namorado de Rin.

– Médico? – Rin questionou curiosa. – Não sabia que era médico de Sesshoumaru. Qual a especialidade de Hakudoushi?

– Eu sou neu… – antes que ele terminasse de falar, Sesshoumaru o interrompeu, pisando _acidentalmente_ no pé do outro.

– Clínico Geral. – Sesshoumaru respondeu pelo amigo, olhando para Rin. – Ele só se gaba porque eu preciso fazer _check-up_ pelo menos uma vez por ano.

– Claro… – Hakudoushi sorriu de lado, vendo que Sesshoumaru voltara a encará-lo de maneira quase que assassina. – Mas, se continuar assim, da próxima vez eu vou dizer que você tem alguma doença terminal.

– Por favor, parem com isso. – Rin pediu, ainda sorrindo. – Não precisa fazer isso, Hakudoushi.

– É… de qualquer jeito, eu posso ver os resultados dos exames sozinhos, sabia, Hakudoushi? Vai entrar no banco de dados e modificá-los só para que eu ache que estou morrendo? – Sesshoumaru disse num tom de desafio, encarando o amigo.

– Ah… iie… eu não faria isso. – Hakudoushi disse em troca. – Sabe que não faria isso com você, _Sesshy_.

Dessa vez Rin pôde jurar que vira uma veia saltando na testa de Sesshoumaru. E enquanto isso, Hakudoushi precisou se mover na cadeira para que o paliteiro não acertasse a sua testa em cheio.

– Hei! Sabia que isso pode machucar?! – Hakudoushi disse, depois de ver o paliteiro bater contra o chão.

– Era a minha intenção. – Sesshoumaru rebateu, com o mesmo sorriso sádico no rosto.

– Rin, definitivamente o Sesshoumaru é uma pessoa muito perigosa e você não pode ficar perto dele, venha, vamos sair de perto desse psicopata. – Hakudoushi disse, segurando a mão dela e prestes a se levantar.

– Hakudoushi… será que você já notou o tamanho do açucareiro? – Sesshoumaru disse e dessa vez Rin teve certeza de que tinha uma veia pulando na testa do namorado. – _Sente-se_… e _tire_ as mãos de Rin.

– Calma, vocês dois, calma. – Rin mais uma vez tentou impedir uma briga maior de começar. – Podemos conversar em paz, não? E ainda não pedi nada para comer.

– Ah, está vendo, Sesshoumaru? Está tentando matar a garota de fome? – Hakudoushi reclamou, chamando uma garçonete, Sesshoumaru rosnara com o questionamento do outro.

– Er… calma, Sesshoumaru. – Rin disse, ainda sorrindo completamente desnorteada no meio da implicância dos dois, enquanto Hakudoushi fazia o pedido para ela. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia juntar-se a Hakudoushi.

– Não tente falar com ele, Rin… ele é um desperdício terrível de tempo. – Hakudoushi disse, curvando-se sobre a mesa para ficar mais perto de Rin. – Por que não fica comigo, Rin? _Sesshy nem sabe como dar atenção a uma mulher do jeito que se deve._ – a última frase ele disse num tom sussurrante e sedutor ao mesmo tempo, o que certamente fora a gota d'água para Sesshoumaru.

Antes de falar qualquer coisa, Sesshoumaru simplesmente empurrou-o colocando a mão bem em cima do rosto de Hakudoushi, nada delicado, ainda para completar, acertou-lhe um chute nas canelas.

– Não se atreva a me chamar desse jeito de novo… – Sesshoumaru reclamou enquanto o outro gemia de dor e massageava a canela atingida. – E também não chegue perto de Rin mais uma vez, se é que ainda dá valor à própria vida.

– Sesshoumaru, não precisa disso tudo… – mais uma vez Rin estava completamente sem graça, tentando deter o namorado, segurando-o pelo braço.

– Está vendo, Rin, está comprovado. Afaste-se dele enquanto ainda é tempo. – Hakudoushi aconselhou mais uma vez.

– Você também Hakudoushi, não precisa disso tudo. – Rin sorriu mais uma vez para o amigo.

– Não entendo como acabou gostando de Sesshoumaru. – Hakudoushi ressaltou. – Que desperdício…

– Nee… eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – Rin disse, levantando-se. – Vou antes que o meu lanche chegue. Ah… – ela voltou-se para eles antes de sair do local. – Prometam que não vão destruir o lugar, okay?

– Vou tentar contê-lo, Rin. Não se preocupe. – Hakudoushi disse, dando um sorriso vitorioso enquanto escutava um rosnado vindo de Sesshoumaru.

Rin sorriu para ambos e saiu na direção do banheiro, pensando se fizera a coisa certa ao deixá-los sozinhos, mas precisava mesmo ir ao banheiro e não podia esperar para quando fosse chegar em casa.

– O que você acha que está fazendo? – Sesshoumaru reclamou quando Rin saiu do campo de audição.

– Eu? Apenas me divertindo. – Hakudoushi respondeu, assumindo uma pose agora que parecia séria.

– Não parece. Espero que pare logo com essas brincadeiras idiotas. – Sesshoumaru reclamou, cruzando os braços diante do corpo e olhando para outro canto qualquer.

– Você ainda não contou para ela, não foi? – Hakudoushi perguntou, mas ele não respondeu, ficou apenas fitando o nada à sua esquerda, evitando encarar o amigo. – Acha certo o que está fazendo, Sesshoumaru?

– Eu não sei mais o que acho. – Sesshoumaru respondeu sem ao menos pensar no que estava falando.

– Pelo menos, considerando-se a diminuição das dores que eu vi durante essa semana, parece que ela está ajudando para que pelo menos você tome os remédios. – Hakudoushi disse. – Mas sabe que eles não vão funcionar tão bem para sempre.

– Eu sei. – Sesshoumaru disse de maneira pensativa, ainda sem encarar o outro. – _Infelizmente._ – disse a ultima palavra num tom simplesmente inaudível.

– O que pretende fazer? – Hakudoushi perguntou mais uma vez.

– Do que está falando? – Sesshoumaru indagou, tentando parecer confuso.

– Eu o conheço muito bem, Sesshoumaru. E pelo que estou vendo, posso dizer que veio se apaixonar no momento mais inoportuno que poderia imaginar. – Hakudoushi disse. – E conheço-o mais ainda para saber que você não vai ficar parado diante dessa situação.

– Não sei… – Sesshoumaru disse, suspirando pesadamente e fechando os olhos por um segundo, ficando pensativo.

Nessa hora a garçonete chegou trazendo o pedido de Rin. Tinha dois pedaços de um bolo de chocolate e refrigerante. Ela deixou os pedidos sobre a mesa e Hakudoushi fez um simples movimento com a cabeça em forma de agradecimento.

– Pois acho melhor decidir rápido. – Hakudoushi disse assim que a mulher se retirou.

– Decidir o quê? – Rin perguntou chegando por trás de Hakudoushi e voltando a sentar ao lado de Sesshoumaru após dar um leve beijo nos lábios dele.

– Se quer abrir uma clínica só dele ou se vai continuar no hospital. – Hakudoushi respondeu rápido, sorrindo para a garota. – É que esse idiota tinha o projeto, mas desistiu há algum tempo.

– Oh, você deveria tentar, Sesshoumaru. Não acha que seria bom uma clínica só sua? – Rin disse, encantada, olhando para o namorado.

– Sabe, Rin, é que ele está indeciso, se ele fizer isso ele não vai mais me ver todos os dias, e ele não quer isso. – Hakudoushi disse de maneira convencida.

– Acho que reconsiderarei mesmo a proposta. – Sesshoumaru disse. – Será ótimo não ter ninguém no meu pé.

– Não seja tão insensível, _Sesshy_, sei que me ama! – Hakudoushi disse e dessa vez o saleiro voou na direção dele, ao que ele desviou novamente.

– Sesshoumaru, pare de atirar coisas! – Rin pediu, segurando os braços dele.

– Sabe de uma coisa, essa lanchonete não é mais um lugar seguro… eu estou indo embora. – Hakudoushi disse depois de olhar as horas no relógio de pulso.

– Já não era sem tempo. – Sesshoumaru disse, sarcástico.

– Sesshoumaru! – Rin repreendeu-o, sorrindo totalmente sem graça mais uma vez. – Até outro dia, Hakudoushi.

– Ah, quase ia esquecendo de avisar. – Hakudoushi disse, parando logo depois que se levantou. – A Kagura está voltando de viajem amanhã. Ela ligou pra avisar. Tentou falar com você, mas o celular estava desligado.

– Kagura? – Rin questionou. – Quem é Kagura?

– Ela é uma antiga am… – antes que Sesshoumaru terminasse de falar, Hakudoushi respondeu em seu lugar.

– Antiga namorada do Sesshoumaru. – Hakudoushi disse, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. – Mas não se preocupe, a Kagura não gosta mais dele.

– Ah… – Rin disse, perdida na conversa.

– Então… ja ne! – Hakudoushi disse, acenando levemente e indo à direção da saída do local.

Rin acenou de volta e depois voltou a sua atenção para Sesshoumaru.

– Não ligue para as besteiras de Hakudoushi. Já disse isso. – ele disse simplesmente.

– Não tem problema. – Rin disse, sorridente, ao que recebeu um beijo do namorado.

– Disse que estava com fome… – Sesshoumaru indicou a comida que a garçonete tinha lhe trazido.

– Ah! É mesmo. – Rin disse, finalmente prestando atenção à comida. – Ah, finalmente eu vou comer alguma coisa! Estou quase morrendo aqui.

Sesshoumaru simplesmente sorriu ao vê-la começar a comer como se estivesse sem comer há dias. Ao vê-la ali, diante de si, sem tirar aquele sorriso do rosto, mesmo depois do que acontecera a sua mãe, sentia-se cada vez mais incomodado com o que precisava fazer. Gostava tanto dela.

Depois que a garota terminou de comer, Sesshoumaru pagou a conta e apenas naquele momento ele percebeu que Hakudoushi tinha deixado a conta dele para ser paga também. Estava jurando o outro de morte em seus pensamentos. Ele adorava atrapalhá-lo e irritá-lo diante de Rin. Era simplesmente insano e nada daria mais prazer a Sesshoumaru do que vê-lo com um olho roxo – certamente que provocado por um golpe seu.

Depois de pagarem a conta, Sesshoumaru guiou Rin até a praça. Era noite e o lugar estava apenas iluminado pelas luzes nos altos dos postes assim como a luz da lua. Eles continuaram andando, Rin seguia Sesshoumaru até dentro do parque. Adentraram pelos gramados verdes, cortando caminho até o centro deste.

Rin havia tirado os sapatos no meio do caminho e quase andava saltitando pela grama. Eles pararam apenas quando se viram diante de um enorme e lindo lago que no momento parecia perfeito, refletindo as estrelas do céu e a própria lua.

– Nossa! – Rin aproximou-se da margem do lago, observando os reflexos de perto. O lago estava calmo, sem uma vibração sequer para alterar a sua superfície lisa.

– O que acha? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, chegando ao lado dela.

– É lindo. – Rin disse, ainda com os olhos perdidos na imagem. – Eu não acredito que nunca tinha visto esse lago durante a noite, e fica tão perto de casa!

Sesshoumaru simplesmente sorriu em resposta, com os olhos fixos nas estrelas no céu.

– É como se fosse outro céu. – Rin disse, ajoelhando-se à margem do lago, chamando a atenção de Sesshoumaru para si. Ela estendeu o braço e tocou na água, provocando mínimas ondas que começaram a se estender pela superfície calma da água. – E nós podemos tocar nesse… – ela sorriu com o pensamento.

– Sim. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente, ficando cada vez mais atraído pela simplicidade dela, de suas palavras e gestos… ela era _encantadora_.

Rin levantou-se e Sesshoumaru imediatamente envolveu sua fina cintura, puxando-a para mais junto de si e lhe beijando os lábios.

– Venha, vamos sentar. – Sesshoumaru chamou-a, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela.

Rin apenas meneou a cabeça e seguiu com ele. Ele parou ao lado de uma árvore que se erguia perto da margem do lago, sentou-se no gramado, encostado ao tronco desta. Rin sentou ao lado dele e encostou-se ao peito dele, deixando que o mesmo apoiasse a o queixo no topo da cabeça dela. Sesshoumaru a envolveu com um dos braços enquanto brincava com as mechas de cabelo dela com a outra mão.

– Nee… as estrelas estão lindas essa noite. – Rin disse, olhando para o céu antes de fechar os olhos por conta de Sesshoumaru mexendo em seu cabelo.

– Não mais que você, _minha Rin._ – ele disse, depositando-lhe um beijo na testa.

– É tão bom ficar assim com você… sem mais ninguém pra atrapalhar. – Rin disse, sorrindo e encarando-o.

– Então é melhor pensar duas vezes antes de aceitar conversar com Hakudoushi. – Sesshoumaru disse com um sorriso de lado, fazendo-a rir também.

– Não seja tão chato, Sesshoumaru! – ela disse, ainda rindo e num tom que beirava a reprovação.

– Não estou sendo. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, continuando a acariciar os cabelos longos dela.

– Sesshoumaru… toda vez que fico assim, com você… eu não consigo parar de pensar que talvez você passe mal. – Rin disse, perdendo completamente o sorriso de seu rosto. – Não sei… alguma coisa me diz que vai acontecer algo de ruim… não quero que aconteça o mesmo que com a minha mãe… eu não quero… – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, escondeu o rosto no peito dele e apertou o pano de sua camisa, como fazia durante os dias que chorava por causa de sua mãe.

– Não pense nisso, Rin. – Sesshoumaru disse, abraçando-a mais forte. – Ficarei com você enquanto for preciso… o tempo todo. Infelizmente… nem mesmo estrelas são eternas.

– Sim… nem as estrelas. – Rin disse, ainda com o rosto escondido no corpo dele, embora seus lábios tivessem se curvado lentamente num pequeno sorriso. – _Mas… meus sentimentos vão ser eternos._ – ela disse e aconchegou-se mais ao corpo do outro, como se quisesse se esconder ainda mais.

Sesshoumaru nada respondeu, apenas abraçou-a mais forte e junto a seu corpo, de uma maneira protetora, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça mais uma vez.

"_Sim, apenas sentimentos devem ser eternos… só os sentimentos",_ foram os pensamentos de Sesshoumaru naquele momento.

**Final do Capítulo Quatorze**

**Pelos deuses, eu quase esquecia de atualizar esse fic XDD**

**Me veio do nada a lembrança que tinha de postar ele no dia primeiro, enquanto tava escrevendo outro fic aqui, perdido XD**

**Enfins, lembrei dele, está aqui, como prometido. Capítulo quatorze no dia primeiro de setembro!**

**E bom, devemos ressaltar que esse mês é um mês MUITO especial!!! Isso mesmo, é o mês do aniversário das nossas escritoras homenageadas!!! Lis-sama completa aninhos daqui a pouco, no dia 6 e Shampoo-chan logo no dia 30! Portanto, vamos ser educados e dar os parabéns a essas duas escritoras e pessoas maravilhosas!!! Mitz-chan ama vocês duas!!!**

**Bom, agora, vamos agradecer a todos que deixaram review no capítulo anterior! Fiquei feliz que (quase) ninguém quis me matar com o final do capítulo passado, mas bom, aos poucos vamos descobrindo o que acontece, né? XD MUITO OBRIGADA pelo número de reviews, amei todas, embora não tenha respondido a maioria, desculpem…**

**Arigatou **_Lis-sama (te amo!), Raissinha, Cris, manu higurashi, Danizinha, Belinha chan, lola sama, Lenita Hino, carlinha-higurashi, queenrj (você é cosplayer? o.o – lugar tosco pra perguntar XDD -), Nanda Yukimura, Dóris Bennington, Clarice, Cassia-chan (num se preocupe, eu entendo que não dá tempo de mandar review xD), Cassia-chan (de novo! Thnks!), Sah Rebelde, Kagome-chn LP, Luna Sama._

**Nossa, quanto review!!! – olhinhos brilhando – Muito obrigada a todos, adorei os reviews, mesmo não tendo respondido todos! XDD – desnaturada –**

**Então, até o próximo dia primeiro, pessoal!**

**Ja ne!**


	15. Palavras

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Sacrifícios Para Amar**

**Capítulo Quinze: Palavras**

**Dedicado à Shampoo-chan e Palas Lis**

**_Revisado por Palas Lis_**

Quando o seu celular tocou por volta de oito e meia da manhã, Sesshoumaru teve vontade de lançá-lo contra a parede mais próxima.

Depois de ter deixado Rin em casa na noite passada, uma noite que tinha tudo para ser perfeita e tranqüila, e sem dores… chegou em casa tarde, mas não conseguiu dormir direito. Estava mais uma vez com fortes dores de cabeça e chegou a vomitar novamente naquela madrugada. Até mesmo parte do seu corpo estava ficando dormente, parecia que todos os malditos efeitos tinham caído de uma vez em cima dele. Tentou dormir toda a noite, mas foi em vão. As dores não paravam nem com os remédios e pareciam ficar piores, mas não o suficiente para fazê-lo desmaiar, era tudo o que mais queria no momento.

Quando conseguiu a tão sonhada paz, o sol estava nascendo e ouvia passos de empregados andando pela casa. Por sorte, nenhum deles se atreveu a sequer bater na porta de seu quarto ou certamente não sobreviveria para contar história.

E, para completar o seu péssimo dia, o celular tocava, aproximadamente apenas três horas desde que conseguira pegar no sono. Alguém estava implorando para ser assassinado do outro lado da linha, só podia ser isso.

Pegou o aparelho e, sem ao menos olhar para o visor para ver quem era, atendeu a ligação, no seu tom menos educado possível.

– O que é?! – ele perguntou, para quem quer que estivesse do outro lado.

– _Nossa, esse bom humor tão cedo faz com que eu ganhe o dia. Já consegui irritá-lo o suficiente com apenas uma ligação!_ – aquela voz irritantemente conhecida se pronunciava do outro lado da linha.

– Hakudoushi, da próxima vez que quiser que eu o mate tão cedo, mande uma carta, é menos barulhenta e sua vida ainda se estenderá por algumas horas até que eu a leia. – Sesshoumaru proferiu, ainda completamente irritado e sentindo a dor de cabeça dando indícios de que retornaria logo, logo.

– _Não seja tão estressado… estresse mata, sabia?_ – Hakudoushi fez questão de comentar.

– Hakudoushi, vou lhe dar três segundos para dizer o que diabos quer a essa hora da manhã, antes que eu desligue o celular e mande alguém caçá-lo. – Sesshoumaru disse, completamente acordado e sentando-se na cama. – Um…

– _Já lhe disse que esse temperamento não é bom para a sua saúde._ – Hakudoushi disse, esperando que o outro terminasse de contar.

– Três. – Sesshoumaru não esperou a resposta e simplesmente desligou o celular na cara do amigo, colocando-o mais uma vez no criado-mudo ao lado da cama, onde ele estivera desde o início.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto e estava prestes a se levantar quando o celular tocou mais uma vez. Teve que contar mentalmente até dez para que sua sede de sangue fosse embora, assim como aquela dor de cabeça que estava querendo surgir.

– O que você quer?! – Sesshoumaru perguntou, ainda mais ríspido que da primeira vez que atendera ao celular.

– _Você por acaso não sabe que o dois vem antes do três, hein?_ – Hakudoushi reclamou do outro lado da linha, parecendo irritado.

– Ha-ku-dou-shi. – Sesshoumaru pronunciou o nome dele calmamente e pausadamente, procurando causar mais efeito que das outras vezes e transmitindo um visível sinal de aviso.

– _Tá, tá, já entendi._ – Hakudoushi deu um pesado suspiro, finalmente assumindo um tom mais sério e percebendo que não seria muito _prudente_ continuar a discutir com Sesshoumaru tão cedo. – _Preciso que vá buscar a Kagura no aeroporto. Ela me pediu para ir até lá, mas não vou poder sair do hospital hoje. Estou de plantão e aqui está uma bagunça só, com um acidente que aconteceu…_

– Por que você tem sempre que me arranjar trabalho numa hora dessas da manhã? Ela não poderia vir de táxi, não? – Sesshoumaru reclamou.

– _Não seja tão chato. Não vai lhe fazer mal sair para dar uma volta. E, aliás… ela vai ficar hospedada na _sua_ casa mesmo, vai ser até bom._ – Hakudoushi completou.

– Na _minha_ casa? – Sesshoumaru questionou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– _É só por um tempo, ela vai fazer companhia a Izayoi-san. Você sabe que ela não está se sentindo bem nesses últimos dias. Quando Izayoi-san soube que ela estava vindo, pediu para que ficasse aí com ela._ – Hakudoushi explicou. – _Mas não se preocupe, é por pouco tempo… e muito cuidado com o que faz, entendeu?_

– Não me encha mais a paciência, Hakudoushi. – Sesshoumaru advertiu-o, finalmente levantando-se da cama e caminhando até a sacada. – De que horas o vôo chega?

– _Ela disse que está previsto para chegar às nove e meia_. – Hakudoushi respondeu prontamente.

– Tudo bem. – Sesshoumaru concordou finalmente, antes de abrir as portas para a sacada.

– _E mande melhoras para Izayoi-san._ – Hakudoushi disse, finalmente como um sinal de despedida.

– Mandarei. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, finalmente desligando o telefone, assim como Hakudoushi do outro lado da linha.

Ele andou até a sacada, finalmente abrindo as portas desta. Observou o céu claro lá fora por alguns segundos até finalmente escutar um som de batidas na sua porta. Com certeza alguém tinha notado a sua ausência na mesa do café da manhã.

– Entre. – Sesshoumaru disse, voltando para dentro do quarto e fechando as portas da sacada uma vez mais.

– Sesshoumaru-sama, Izayoi-san gostaria de vê-lo. – uma das empregadas entrou no quarto dele, anunciando sobre Izayoi. – Disse que queria que a acompanhasse no café da manhã. Inuyasha-sama saiu mais cedo e ela está sem companhia.

– Certo, estou indo. – ele concordou, andando até a porta do banheiro.

A empregada saiu do quarto fazendo uma reverência e fechou a porta. Sesshoumaru entrou no banheiro, olhou-se no espelho. Ainda podia-se dizer que ele tinha uma boa aparência, mesmo tendo em vista o estado dele. Lavou o rosto e passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos para arrumá-los atrás da cabeça. Saiu do quarto e seguiu até a sala de jantar. Não estava sentindo dores e isso era realmente um grande alívio em seu estado atual.

Logo alcançou a mesa e encontrou Izayoi sentada em seu lugar habitual. Sentou-se no extremo da mesa ao lado dela, fitando-a por um momento. Ela não parecia nada mais que normal, afinal, uma semana tinha se passado desde que ela descobrira tudo, embora ele soubesse, de algum modo, que nada estava realmente tão tranqüilo como estivera antes na casa dos Taisho. Durante toda aquela semana, eles não tinham nem se visto direito.

– Como está se sentindo, Sesshoumaru? – Izayoi perguntou, voltando os olhos para seu enteado.

– Bem. – ele respondeu simplesmente, tentando encarar Izayoi, mas alguma coisa o impedia de fazer tal.

– Não temos nos falado muito essa semana. Nem tive chances de lhe avisar sobre a volta de Kagura. – Izayoi disse, deixando a comida de lado para apenas observar o homem que se sentava no lugar que antes pertencera a seu marido.

– Hakudoushi me avisou ontem. Eu vou buscá-la agora no aeroporto. Ela deve estar chegando por volta de nove e meia. – Sesshoumaru disse.

– Se importa se ela ficar por aqui pelo menos por alguns dias? – Izayoi perguntou, como se pedisse a permissão do dono da casa.

– De maneira alguma, fará bem a você ter uma amiga por perto. – Sesshoumaru disse, tentando em vão se concentrar na própria refeição.

– Eu… ainda não consigo me acostumar com esse pensamento. Desculpe-me, Sesshoumaru. – Izayoi disse, passando uma das mãos sobre os cabelos bem arrumados.

– Não precisa se desculpar, Izayoi. – Sesshoumaru finalmente conseguira olhar para a madrasta, apoiando os cotovelos sobre as mesas e cruzando os dedos diante da altura do rosto.

Izayoi sorriu singela para o enteado, mesmo que não tivesse tão grande vontade de sorrir diante de tal situação. Sesshoumaru desviou os olhos dela ao ver o sorriso da mulher mais velha como resposta. Observou a própria comida por um tempo, sem a mínima vontade de comer, pensando sobre as palavras que usaria a seguir. Palavras que com certeza teria chances de usar apenas uma vez e não queria desperdiçar aquela vez.

– Eu que deveria… _agradecer_. – Sesshoumaru voltou a fitar a expressão surpresa da mulher de longos cabelos negros. Não era muito comum ver Sesshoumaru agradecendo a alguém por qualquer tipo de coisa, nem mesmo para o próprio deveria ser algo muito normal de se fazer. – Por ter sido a _mãe_ que conheci durante todos esses anos e por ter me tratado como um filho.

Diante daquelas palavras Izayoi nem sequer sabia como reagir. Nunca imaginara escutar tais agradecimentos vindo de Sesshoumaru, o primeiro filho de seu falecido marido, de quem pensara nunca ter conseguido se aproximar. Mas parecia que estava errada durante todo aquele tempo. Afinal, ele estava ali, diante da expressão abobalhada dela, agradecendo pelo papel de mãe que ela fizera durante todos aqueles anos.

Não percebeu quando ele fitou o relógio, tão perdida estava em pensamentos e quando se levantou. Apenas com aquele movimento, Izayoi conseguiu reagir.

– A-aonde você vai? – ela perguntou, erguendo a cabeça para poder encarar o enteado, agora de pé.

– Vou buscar Kagura, já passa das nove. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente, com seu tom normal.

Ela poderia realmente pensar que aquilo fora nada mais que uma alucinação, parecia outra pessoa falando no lugar do Sesshoumaru que conhecia. Contudo, ficou satisfeita de pensar que aquilo era algo absurdo demais para acontecer e que seu Sesshoumaru realmente a agradecera.

– Hai. – ela respondeu antes que ele saísse na direção da porta, mais uma vez estava sorridente como antes.

Sesshoumaru andou até a porta, parou apenas ao ouvir a voz de Izayoi uma vez mais. Nenhum deles fez um pequeno movimento sequer para tentar se encarar, apenas escutaram as vozes um do outro, ou melhor, Sesshoumaru simplesmente escutou o que ela teria a lhe dizer.

– Sesshoumaru… não precisa agradecer. Sempre o considerei meu filho. – Izayoi disse em resposta e se encarasse Sesshoumaru naquele momento, teria tido o rápido vislumbre de seu sorriso.

– Voltarei o quanto antes. – as respostas dele voltaram a ser simplesmente evasivas.

Sesshoumaru retirou-se da sala enquanto Izayoi voltava a sua refeição matinal.

Não demorou muito para percorrer as ruas da cidade até alcançar o aeroporto. Estava dentro do horário, faltavam cinco minutos para as nove e meia, o suposto horário de chegada do vôo de Kagura. Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro e esperou diante do portão de desembarque do vôo que vinha de Nova York. Devia fazer mais de três anos que não a via. Era muito tempo para uma pessoa mudar, inclusive uma pessoa como Kagura. Esperava que ela estivesse pelo menos reconhecível.

Esperou apenas alguns minutos sentado quando ouviu aquela voz robótica vinda das caixas de som, anunciando finalmente a chegada do vôo. Levantou os olhos para o portão de desembarque. Havia várias pessoas interrompendo a sua visão, não conseguia enxergar direito quem saía e quem estava apenas esperando, mas não demorou muito até que visse um rosto conhecido.

Por mais que Kagura estivesse sujeita a todos os tipos de mudança dentro de três anos que passara fora, ela parecia até normal demais de acordo com os olhos de Sesshoumaru. Continuava dona dos mesmos cabelos castanhos e curtos, com uma franja sobre o rosto. Como toda mulher vaidosa, estava bem maquiada e cheia de acessórios que iam de brincos a pulseiras. Usava um vestido típico oriental e na sua cor favorita, vermelho. Tinha apenas uma bolsa como bagagem de mão e estava rodando o lugar com os olhos, certamente procurando por algum conhecido.

Sesshoumaru simplesmente ficou de pé e continuou a encará-la, não movendo um dedo para alcançar a mulher que ainda corria o lugar com os olhos, sem ter a paciência de pará-los sobre Sesshoumaru. Até que finalmente conseguiram se encarar e não restou dúvidas para a nova mulher de quem se tratava, afinal, com aqueles longos cabelos branco prateados era quase impossível de ser confundido entre muitas pessoas.

Ela abriu um enorme sorriso e Sesshoumaru imediatamente se arrependeu de ter ido até o aeroporto. Quase teria pensado que aquele tempo longe a teria deixado menos… como ela poderia dizer… _extrovertida_?

– **SESSHY!** – ela praticamente gritou em meio ao aeroporto, chamando a atenção de todos tanto para si mesma, balançando um dos braços, acenando freneticamente, quanto para Sesshoumaru, que era o alvo dos olhos da _maluca_ que estava ali.

Sesshoumaru durante dois segundos pensou se deveria mesmo ficar ali ou se seria mais sensato de sua parte ir embora. Suspirou pesadamente, massageando as têmporas e fechando os olhos para não encarar a cena. Kagura estava agora vindo em sua direção, eufórica como sempre.

– Sesshy, querido! Há quanto tempo não nos vemos! – ela simplesmente largou a bagagem de mão e lançou-se ao pescoço de Sesshoumaru, quase sufocando-o. – Estava com saudades de você!

– Kagura, seja mais discreta, sim? – Sesshoumaru estava tentando livrar-se dela.

– Mas, onde está o Hashi? – ela perguntou, largando Sesshoumaru espontaneamente e olhando para os lados como se procurasse mais alguma coisa. – Ele disse que viria me buscar. Não me diga que estava com tantas saudades de mim que fez questão de vir você mesmo?

– Kagura, não pense besteiras. – Sesshoumaru disse, tentando se acalmar. Afinal, acordar com as gracinhas de Hakudoushi e depois ter que agüentar toda a energia de Kagura não era uma coisa tão fácil assim. – Hakudoushi me ligou hoje de manhã. Ele não pôde vir, está ocupado no trabalho, de plantão por conta de um acidente. Pediu-me para vir buscá-la.

– Ah, entendo. – ela disse, fazendo-se de entendida. – Bom, é até mais conveniente, já que vou ficar na sua casa. – abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– Vamos indo, quero voltar logo para casa. – Sesshoumaru disse, pegando a bagagem de mão dela.

– Ainda preciso pegar o resto da minha bagagem. – Kagura disse, andando na direção oposta à que Sesshoumaru estava seguindo.

– Ande logo com isso. – Sesshoumaru reclamou, seguindo-a até a esteira de desembarque das bagagens.

– Não seja tão estressado, Sesshy. Sabe que isso não vai lhe fazer nada bem. – Kagura disse, continuando a olhar para frente.

– Pare de me chamar desse jeito. – ele reclamou, quando finalmente percebeu o que ela acabara de dizer. – O quê…?

– Por que acha que vim, Sesshy? – Kagura perguntou, começando a diminuir a marcha de seus passos. – Eu na verdade, voltaria só no final do ano, mas Hashi me contou o que estava acontecendo. Eu achei melhor adiantar a minha vinda. Queria lhe fazer uma visita.

– Não deveria. – Sesshoumaru reclamou, continuando a segui-la.

– Eu sabia que se você soubesse desde o começo o porquê de eu realmente estar voltando, não deixaria. E, além do que, queria visitar os outros, inclusive tia Izayoi. – Kagura respondeu. – Parece que no final, você continua como sempre, não é, meu querido Sesshy? Sempre escondendo tudo de todos e nunca pensando nada em você.

– Eu não… – antes que Sesshoumaru terminasse de falar, Kagura o interrompeu mais uma vez.

– Ah! Ali, aquela é a minha bagagem! – Kagura disse, correndo para alcançar a mala que estava sob a esteira das bagagens.

– Kagura… ela não vai correr daí. – Sesshoumaru disse, mas foi completamente ignorado pela mulher que continuou a correr até alcançar a mala e tirá-la da esteira.

– Prontinho! Agora podemos ir, Sesshy! – ela disse, puxando a mala de carrinho para acompanhar Sesshoumaru. Agarrou o braço do outro e começou a andar para fora do aeroporto.

– Kagura, pare com isso! – Sesshoumaru reclamou, tentando se soltar dela, mas era realmente impossível desgrudá-la.

– Ah, Sesshy, pare de ser chato. Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos, sabia que ficaria morto de vontade de ficar assim, grudadinho em mim. – ela disse, continuando a andar a passos largos. – E onde está o seu carro? Estou morta de fome, passei horas naquele avião. Também estou com sono, não consegui dormir porque a comida era terrível e não se dorme de barriga vazia. Preciso comer, preciso descansar, espero que tenha mandado alguém preparar um ótimo almoço para mim.

– Ainda não são nem dez da manhã, Kagura. – Sesshoumaru disse, deixando de lado sua irritação. Sabia que não ia adiantar de muita coisa mesmo.

– E o que importa? Não uso relógio mesmo. – Kagura deu de ombros, dessa vez acompanhando os passos de Sesshoumaru, fora do aeroporto, para poder alcançar o carro dele no estacionamento.

Sesshoumaru simplesmente balançou a cabeça negativamente e chegou até seu carro, destravando as portas para que ambos entrassem e abrindo a mala para colocar as bagagens de Kagura lá dentro.

Enquanto eles voltavam a cruzar as movimentadas avenidas de Tokyo para voltarem até a casa de Sesshoumaru, Rin estava terminando de tomar seu banho. Acabara de acordar e descobrir que Inuyasha estava lá em sua casa na companhia de Kagome desde mais cedo. Incrível como eles tinham tanta disposição para acordar tão cedo para se encontrarem. Por isso Rin marcava os encontros dela apenas para depois do almoço, era mais sensato e mais vantajoso, já que dormia até tarde nos fins de semana.

– Será que vocês dois vão ficar aí o dia todo ou vão sair ainda hoje? – Rin perguntou quando desceu as escadas depois de trocar de roupa e viu Inuyasha e Kagome diante da tevê, assistindo algum filme.

– Ahn… decidimos ficar em casa hoje. Ninguém aqui está com a mínima disposição para sair mesmo. – Kagome respondeu pelo outro, virando-se no sofá e encarando Rin, enquanto colocava algumas pipocas na boca.

– E você vai ficar também? – Inuyasha perguntou, sem se virar para a outra.

– Servir de castiçal? Nem pensar. – Rin respondeu, dirigindo-se até a cozinha para tomar o seu café da manhã atrasado. – Vou almoçar fora.

– Até imagino para onde vai. – Kagome disse, com um sorriso nada discreto, vendo a prima desaparecer indo para a outra sala.

– Quem não imagina? – Inuyasha disse, puxando Kagome pela cintura para que ela parasse de olhar para trás e voltasse a sentar normal, que estava agora ajoelhada para tentar encarar Rin.

– Hei! Cuidado! – Kagome reclamou quando Inuyasha puxou-a, fazendo-a cair deitada em cima das pernas dele.

– Cuidado com o quê? – Inuyasha perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, abaixando-se para beijá-la nos lábios.

Na mansão dos Taisho o ambiente nada mais era que silencioso e pacífico, como sempre. Não havia nenhum tipo de movimentação brusca na casa a não ser os passos cautelosos dos empregados em irem de um lado a outro, completamente despercebidos e fazendo seus deveres sem chamar a atenção de mais ninguém. Claro que não demorou muito até toda aquela paz ser simplesmente destruída pela chegada da mais nova hóspede da mansão.

Sesshoumaru mal estacionara o carro na frente da entrada principal e Kagura saía de dentro do automóvel saltitante, dando _"oi"_ para cada pássaro que passava no céu.

– Tia Izayoi! Eu cheguei! – ela disse ao abrir as portas de entrada da casa num estrondo. – Onde está você?! Estava com saudades!

Sem obter respostas da pessoa a quem chamara, ela parou a primeira pessoa que parou na sua frente, uma empregada que passava na direção da cozinha.

– Você! – ela segurou a empregada pelos braços, que assustada com a atitude, respondeu quase que suando frio.

– H-hai?

– Onde está tia Izayoi? Vim visitá-la. – Kagura disse, soltando a empregada que parecia ainda um tanto quanto assustada.

– Eu… vou informá-la da sua presença, senhorita… – ela parou, sem saber o nome da outra presente.

– Takamiya. – Kagura respondeu. – Diga a ela que Takamiya Kagura está de volta! Isso é tão emocionante!

– H-hai! – a empregada imediatamente subiu as escadas, mais como se quisesse fugir do que como se quisesse levar algum recado à senhora.

– Kagura, pare de assustar os empregados. – Sesshoumaru reclamou, finalmente entrando na casa depois de mandar um dos empregados colocar o carro na garagem e levar toda a bagagem da nova hóspede para o quarto de visitas, claro o que ficasse mais longe possível dele.

– Ah, o que foi, Sesshy? – Kagura disse, virando-se para ele. – Estou tentando achar a tia Izayoi. Estou ansiosa para vê-la.

– Eu vou subir para o meu quarto. Izayoi deve estar descendo com toda essa gritaria.

– Subir para o quarto? Para quê?! – Kagura reclamou, detendo-o para que ele não subisse as escadas. – Você ficou maluco? Estamos em pleno domingo e você só pensa em se trancar? Não vou deixar mesmo! Vamos fazer alguma festa, alguma comemoração!

– Kagura, eu não vou fazer na… – antes que Sesshoumaru terminasse de falar, outra conhecida voz se pronunciou vinda das escadas.

– Kagura-chan! – eles viraram-se ao escutar a voz da madrasta de Sesshoumaru que vinha descendo as escadas como se estivesse às pressas.

– Tia Izayoi! Há quanto tempo não a vejo! – Kagura disse, correndo até a velha amiga para abraçá-la.

– Sim, sim… que bom que está de volta, Kagura. – Izayoi disse, retribuindo o abraço da outra. – É bom ter uma mulher por algum tempo dentro da casa mais uma vez… não sabe como é difícil viver com dois homens crescidos como esses dois.

– Tem razão, tia, vamos colocar ordem nesse lugar. – Kagura disse, sorrindo em resposta.

– Então, como estão indo as coisas lá em Nova York? – Izayoi perguntou, começando a puxar assunto que daria origem a uma longa, longa conversa, que Sesshoumaru estava completamente desinteressado em saber do que se tratava.

– Ah, tenho muitas coisas para contar, tia Izayoi. – Kagura disse parecendo empolgada. – Mas que tal a gente ir pra piscina? Estou louca pra tomar banho naquela piscina de novo! Faz tanto tempo que estive aqui!

– Sim, claro! – Izayoi concordou. – Podemos ir para lá.

– E claro que o Sesshy aqui vai também, não é, querido? – Kagura perguntou a ele, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

– Você não disse que estava cansada? É melhor que vá dormir. – Sesshoumaru disse, tendo a esperança de que poderia subir para o quarto, esperar para depois do almoço e fugir de casa na companhia de Rin, já que havia combinado que ela fosse almoçar em sua casa.

– Dormir? Eu?! No meio das minhas férias?! – Kagura disse como se estivesse indignada com a proposta. – Está ficando louco, Sesshy! Venha, vamos todos para a piscina, eu vou trocar de roupa e já volto. Aliás, onde estão minhas bagagens?

– Eu mandei levarem para o quarto de visitas. – Sesshoumaru disse em resposta. – Acho que lembra onde fica.

– Ah, claro que lembro. – Kagura disse. – Então, eu não demoro. Esperem-me lá vocês dois. E, tia Izayoi, não deixe Sesshy fugir.

– Tudo bem, tentarei. – Izayoi disse em resposta, quando Kagura seguiu saltitante até o quarto onde ficaria e onde suas malas foram colocadas.

Izayoi sorriu quando viu Sesshoumaru balançar a cabeça de maneira lamentável.

– Venha, Sesshoumaru. Não podemos fazer uma desfeita dessas com a nossa hóspede. – Izayoi disse, virando-se para seguir até a piscina nos fundos da casa.

– Eu fico, até o almoço. – Sesshoumaru disse em resposta.

– Ah, Rin-chan vem almoçar aqui, não é mesmo? Uma das empregadas me disse que você havia mandado preparar o almoço para visitas. – Izayoi perguntou, ao que Sesshoumaru respondeu com um menear de cabeça positivo apenas. – Ela sabe sobre Kagura ficar aqui?

– Nem eu sabia. – Sesshoumaru respondeu. – Mas ela vai descobrir logo pelo visto.

– É, tem razão. – Izayoi concordou. – Não acha que isso lhe trará problemas?

– Não. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, ponderando mentalmente sobre a idéia que sua mãe acabara de lhe dar. Kagura não teria vindo em melhor hora.

Eles seguiram tranqüilos para a piscina nos fundos da casa, Izayoi e Sesshoumaru acomodaram-se sob a sombra de um dos guarda-sóis, trocando algumas palavras eventualmente apenas enquanto Kagura não chegava.

Claro que a chegada da garota não poderia ser menos alarmante. Ela passara correndo por Izayoi e Sesshoumaru, jogando a sua canga em cima do homem que estava ali e se lançando na piscina, espalhando água para todos os lados como uma criança que não via água há um bom tempo.

– Kagura! – Sesshoumaru repreendeu, visto que algumas gotas da água vieram parar sobre ele, tirando a canga da mulher de cima do rosto.

– Que foi, Sesshy? – Kagura perguntou com um sorriso desdenhoso. – Não vem se divertir também? A água está tão boa!

– Não, Kagura. – ele disse, tentando conter a paciência, enquanto Izayoi apenas dava algumas risadas.

– Ah, que pena… – Kagura disse, dando de ombros e mergulhando por um tempo até ressurgir na água alguns metros mais longe de onde estivera anteriormente. – Está com medo da água, meu querido Sesshy?!

– Já disse para não me chamar assim. – Sesshoumaru replicou entre dentes.

– Não respondeu minha pergunta, querido. – ela disse, dando algumas voltas dentro da água.

Ele continuou simplesmente sem responder à pergunta dela. Sem mais palavras, Kagura nadou para perto da borda da piscina e começou a conversar alguma coisa qualquer com Izayoi que a ouvia da mesma cadeira em que estava, do lado completamente oposto ao de Sesshoumaru na mesa. Ele, claro, não estava nem de longe interessado no assunto que as duas tinham que colocar em dia.

Sesshoumaru não percebeu muito, mas o tempo estava passando mais rápido que o normal. Naquele momento, na verdade, uma outra pessoa estava saindo de sua casa praticamente do outro lado da cidade, indo almoçar fora de acordo com as palavras que deixara com aqueles que ficaram em sua casa.

Kagura continuava a _bagunçar_ terrivelmente na piscina, como se fosse algum tipo de criança e não aparentava em nada a idade que tinha – para lá dos 25 certamente. Depois de alguns minutos em que Sesshoumaru tentava proteger-se da água que Kagura espalhava com seus pulos na piscina, ou em que tentava fugir dali, sendo flagrado tanto por Izayoi quanto pela própria Kagura, uma das empregadas aproximou-se para falar com Izayoi.

– Izayoi-san, o almoço está pronto, devo mandar servir? – ela perguntou.

– Ainda não. – Izayoi respondeu, atraindo a atenção de Kagura para a conversa. – Estamos esperando mais um convidado. Quando ela chegar avise e mande servir o almoço na mesa de fora mesmo, acho que nossos convidados preferem continuar a aproveitar a piscina mesmo depois do almoço, não é, Kagura?

– Ah, claro, tia Izayoi. – Kagura disse, sorridente, vendo a empregada curvar-se levemente e sair do alcance da visão deles indo para dentro da casa. Em seguida, Kagura voltou-se para Izayoi. – Tia, você disse que tem mais um convidado? Quem é?

– Ah, Sesshoumaru não lhe contou nada? – Izayoi perguntou, lançando um olhar de esguelha para o filho, este apenas fingiu não ter percebido.

– Contar? Contar o quê?! O que anda escondendo de mim, Sesshy?! – Kagura perguntou de uma maneira autoritária e infantil.

Como sempre, ele simplesmente ignorou a pergunta dela achando mais interessante fitar a água, mais calma agora que Kagura parara de agitá-la.

– E então, o que Sesshy está escondendo de mim, tia? – ela perguntou, voltando a sua atenção para Izayoi que sorria abertamente da reação previsível de Kagura.

– A namorada dele vem almoçar aqui hoje. – Izayoi disse simplesmente, observando Kagura fixamente.

– Ah, então é isso. – Kagura disse como se não fosse nenhum assunto digno de seus comentários, até que a ficha pareceu realmente cair e ela arregalou os olhos por um instante. – O QUÊ?!

Ela virou-se imediatamente para onde Sesshoumaru estava. Ele levara as mãos ao ouvido para evitar ficar surdo com o grito da outra.

– Sesshy está de namorada nova e não me conta nada?! Que absurdo!!! – ela disse fazendo-se de indignada. – Então, Sesshy, vamos, diga-me como aconteceu… há quanto tempo está com ela? Estão noivos? Já tem algum filho? Já encontrou a casa para a qual vai se mudar? Afinal, você não pode ficar morando aqui a vida toda.

– Não vai ser por muito tempo de qualquer jeito. – Sesshoumaru disse, ignorando todas as perguntas de Kagura e se levantando para entrar na casa principal de novo ao escutar o som da campainha, afinal, poderia ser apenas uma pessoa.

Foi seguido por significativos olhares de Kagura e sua mãe.

Kagura parecia estar se sentindo no lugar errado e na hora errada, sempre falava demais, pelo menos Izayoi pensou assim por uns minutos, até que a morena saiu da água às pressas, recuperando o ânimo infantil e correndo atrás de Sesshoumaru.

– Sesshy! Volte aqui imediatamente! – Kagura gritou para ele, correndo atrás do outro feito louca, o que fez Sesshoumaru simplesmente apressar o passo. – Não seja tão ranzinza! Trate de esquecer esse assunto idiota só sabe virar a cara sempre que alguém fala alguma coisa do gênero! Você me parece mais burro que na época da faculdade!

– Kagura, pare de me seguir. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente, diminuindo o passo um pouco mais.

– Ah, sei que você me adora por perto, querido! – Kagura continuava indo até ele, andando a passos mais apressados para alcançá-lo.

Pouco antes de entrar na casa, Sesshoumaru foi finalmente alcançado por uma Kagura afoita que agarrou seu braço, querendo puxá-lo de volta para a piscina. De longe, Izayoi apenas ria da situação em que poucos conseguiam colocar o seu enteado, pelo que se lembrava, apenas Kagura e Hakudoushi conseguiam irritá-lo tanto a ponto de fazê-lo ranger os dentes.

– Kagura, você quer me… – antes que Sesshoumaru terminasse a frase, sua voz foi interrompida por uma voz ligeiramente conhecida que vinha da direção da entrada da casa.

– Venha, senhorita, Izayoi-san e os outros a esperam. – era a voz de uma das empregadas que acompanhava uma nova convidada, uma garota de longos cabelos negros presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo e grandes orbes de cor castanha.

– Ah… h-hai. – Rin concordou, virando-se para acompanhar a empregada, quando parou imediatamente ao ver Sesshoumaru agarrado a uma mulher vestida de biquíni vermelho, ou melhor, ao ver a mulher agarrada a Sesshoumaru, ambos a fitavam, a mulher na verdade parecia bem curiosa. – Ahn… er…

– Ahn? – Kagura olhou de Rin para Sesshoumaru que a encarava fixamente e tinha se esquecido de tentar se soltar de Kagura. Rin estava visivelmente constrangida com a cena. – Ah! Você deve ser a _noiva_ do Sesshy! – ela de repente explodiu, largando Sesshoumaru de vez e correndo até Rin que estava agora mais vermelha que um pimentão, enquanto Sesshoumaru suspirava pesadamente.

– Ahn?! Eu… o quê?! – Rin perguntou quando Kagura aproximou-se o suficiente dela, quase pulando por cima da garota, que deu uns passos para trás na defensiva, e também para evitar se molhar, já que Kagura continuava encharcada.

– É, Sesshy me contou que já está procurando o novo apartamento para morarem, mas está difícil encontrarem já que precisam de dois quartos para poder decorar o segundo para o filho de vocês. – Kagura disse de uma maneira pensativa, Rin ficou ainda mais corada com o que ela estava dizendo.

– Fi-filho?! – ela perguntou um tanto quanto espantada.

– Kagura, já chega… mandei parar de assustar os outros. – Sesshoumaru finalmente se pronunciou, massageando as têmporas com as atitudes de Kagura. – Deixe-a em paz.

– Não seja tão chato, Sesshy! – ela disse, cruzando os braços como uma criança emburrada, depois voltou a olhar para Rin. – Ahn, você não trouxe um biquíni? Sesshoumaru não avisou que estamos na piscina?

– Hm… iie. – Rin respondeu, meio receosa, olhando de Sesshoumaru para Kagura eventualmente.

– Esse Sesshy não tem jeito mesmo. – Kagura disse, balançando a cabeça de maneira pesarosa. – Ah, ia quase me esquecendo! Eu sou Kagura, Takamiya Kagura, muito prazer! – ela estendeu a mão finalmente num sinal educado. – E você é a namorada do Sesshy!

– Rin… – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu pronunciar ao apertar a mão de Kagura e antes que esta desatasse a falar novamente.

– Mas não precisa se preocupar, eu devo ter algum biquíni que lhe sirva lá dentro. Venha comigo, Rin-chan. – Kagura disse, puxando Rin para dentro da casa.

Rin estava com certeza surpresa com as ações da mulher, olhou para Sesshoumaru como que pedindo ajuda com os olhos, mas ele suspirou mais uma vez quando tentou dar um passo para acompanhá-las e salvar Rin, mas fora impedido por uma outra mão pousada sobre seu ombro.

– Venha, logo elas estarão de volta. – Izayoi disse, vendo o enteado render-se e segui-la de volta até a mesa. – Ah, quase me esqueci, eu vou pedir que sirvam o almoço daqui a pouco.

Sesshoumaru apenas meneou a cabeça positivamente quando a madrasta se dirigiu de volta para a casa e ele sentou-se na mesma cadeira que estivera antes.

Não demorou muito mais até que Izayoi voltasse, nem para que Kagura e Rin voltassem a se juntar a eles. A garota mais nova parecia completamente relutante, não queria se aproximar e estava completamente constrangida possivelmente por conta da roupa, ou _quase-roupa_ que estava usando no momento. Ela estava se cobrindo com uma toalha e chamou a atenção de Izayoi e Sesshoumaru para si quando Kagura estava puxando-a.

– Venha, Rin-chan! Não seja tão tímida! Não vai matar ninguém… quer dizer, talvez o Sesshy… mas aí é um caso a parte. – Kagura disse de maneira pensativa, como se ela pensasse em algo, puxando uma Rin ainda completamente relutante.

– Não, Kagura-sama! Não quero!!! Acho melhor eu voltar e recolocar as minhas roupas. – Rin reclamou, querendo voltar para dentro da casa e parecendo não se dar conta dos olhares sobre si, tanto de Izayoi e Sesshoumaru quanto dos empregados que estavam passando por lá no momento.

– Não faça dramas, Rin-chan! – Kagura reclamou, continuando a puxá-la até a piscina. – Até parece que não sabemos que Sesshy viu mais do que está mostrando.

– E-ele não viu nada! – Rin retrucou, ficando completamente vermelha com a afirmação.

– Ah, não tente me enganar, queridinha. – Kagura retrucou num tom brincalhão.

– Ah, Kagura-sama! – Rin choramingou mais uma vez.

– Finalmente, chegamos! – Kagura puxou de vez a toalha das mãos de Rin, quase a fazendo cair com o puxão.

Rin rodou algumas vezes até conseguir recuperar o próprio equilíbrio, sem perceber ainda os olhares sobre si, só que desta vez parara bem diante da mesa de Sesshoumaru e Izayoi.

– Ela não ficou ótima, tia Izayoi? – Kagura disse, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros de Rin e encarando a mulher mais velha por cima do ombro de Rin.

– Ah, com certeza, o biquíni serviu muito bem mesmo, Kagura. – Izayoi disse, com o queixo apoiado na mão. – Não acha, _meu filho?_ – perguntou se voltando para Sesshoumaru.

A resposta não fora imediata, Sesshoumaru ainda estava analisando Rin de cima a baixo. Tinha que admitir que não imaginara que a pequena Rin que ele conhecera, sempre vestindo roupas bem conservadas pudesse ter tais curvas. E o biquíni de Kagura ajudava em muito, como sempre, Kagura não era nada conservadora, embora tivesse um bom gosto e uma terrível fixação por vermelho.

Quando Sesshoumaru voltou a olhar para os olhos de Rin, ela estava mais vermelha que o próprio biquíni e com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados. Ele teve que conter a vontade de sorrir da situação da outra, mas simplesmente manteve-se em seu silêncio diante do anterior questionamento de sua mãe.

– É, todas sabemos que ele gostou depois desse olhar terrivelmente faminto. – Kagura disse, deixando Rin ainda mais vermelha, se é que aquilo fosse possível. – Parece que ele não tinha visto muita coisa mesmo, Rin-chan… você é malvada.

– Kagura! – Rin imediatamente virou de costas, com o pretexto de certamente voltar para dentro de casa e trocar de roupa. – Eu vou tirar isso agora.

– Não vai, não. – Kagura disse, segurando-a pelo braço e correndo com ela na direção oposta.

Em menos de alguns segundos Rin estava dentro da piscina, escutando as risadas histéricas de Kagura e tentando tirar o cabelo encharcado da frente do rosto.

– É, parece que agora não tem mais saída, Rin-chan! – Kagura disse, ainda rindo da outra.

Izayoi e Sesshoumaru apenas lançaram olhares para as duas. Izayoi, obviamente, não conteve a vontade e sorriu abertamente para as duas dentro da água, quanto a Sesshoumaru, talvez seja desnecessário ressaltar que ele continuava calado e com olhos fixos em Rin de maneira pensativa. Ela parecia estar muito pensativo.

– Ahh, agora só está faltando o Hashi aqui também. – Kagura disse, nadando até a borda.

– Ele está ocupado, Kagura. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente, atraindo a atenção de Rin para si.

Desde que ela chegara, ele nem tinha trocado uma palavra com ela direito. E ainda não tinha lhe dito que Kagura estaria hospedada ali na casa dele, do mesmo jeito que não queria ter-lhe dito que ela era uma ex-namorada. Por que tudo aquilo, afinal?

Balançou um pouco a cabeça para os lados. Ela não estaria ficando com ciúmes de uma pessoa que nem chegara direito ainda, estava? Claro que não, era um absurdo pensar daquele jeito.

– Que tal vocês duas saírem da água um pouco? Vamos almoçar, acho que está servido. – Izayoi disse, levantando-se.

– Ah, claro. – Rin concordou, apoiando-se na borda da piscina para alcançar a toalha que tinha sido jogada ao chão, queria sair da piscina, mas com mais roupa do que entrara, com certeza, o único problema era que estava longe demais para que ela alcançasse.

Antes que ela conseguisse tocar na toalha, uma outra mão segurou a sua e puxou-a para fora da água, enrolando-a com a toalha em seguida. Ela apenas ergueu a cabeça para encontrar os olhos de Sesshoumaru sobre si depois de ter colocado a toalha em torno dela.

– Melhor assim? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, passando a mão pelo cabelo dela e colocando-o para trás.

– Arigatou. – ela disse sorridente, finalmente ele parecia ter notado melhor a presença dela com algumas palavras.

– Ah… que bonitinho… vamos logo, os dois, antes que a comida acabe. Ainda quero derrubar Sesshy na piscina na volta. – Kagura disse animada, seguindo até eles e agarrando o braço de Sesshoumaru, deixando-o completamente encharcado mais uma vez.

Por algum motivo que Rin _não conseguia imaginar_, não gostou nem um pouco da _aproximação_ de Kagura e Sesshoumaru. Por que ela tinha que agarrar Sesshoumaru daquele jeito? Pareciam próximos _demais_.

Mais uma vez, de maneira quase que inconsciente, balançou a cabeça para os lados. Estava pensando besteiras demais e ficando possivelmente paranóica. Kagura parecia ser uma pessoa muito legal e simpática, principalmente animada… era uma boa pessoa e ela que estava sendo muito idiota.

– Rin-chan, o que está esperando? Vamos! – ouviu a voz de Kagura chamá-la um pouco mais à frente, pelo visto ela tinha se esquecido de dar os primeiros passos para segui-los até a mesa onde o almoço estava servido.

– Ah… hai! – Rin disse, finalmente seguindo-os até a mesa, ainda enrolada na toalha, tentando esconder todo o corpo.

Durante o resto da tarde, eles continuaram _festejando_ – o que Rin ainda não sabia, mas suspeitava que Kagura fosse responsável pela bagunça – e Rin trocou poucas palavras com Sesshoumaru. Na verdade, não era nada do que tinham desejado para aquela tarde. Sesshoumaru certamente planejava almoçar apenas e depois sair com Rin, a sós na melhor das hipóteses, mas a chegada de Kagura certamente estragara tudo, ou, em sua opinião, teria _facilitado_ um pouco as coisas.

À medida que o tempo passava, Rin parecia sentir-se cada vez mais incomodada… precisava admitir até para si mesma, por mais que Kagura fosse uma ótima pessoa e muito divertida… estava muito mais próxima de Sesshoumaru do que ela imaginara. Sempre ao lado dele, sempre o chamando de _querido_ ou de _Sesshy_. E ele dificilmente a repreendia, pelo contrário, parecia não ter nada contra a proximidade da recém-chegada.

No meio da tarde, Rin conseguiu convencer Kagura a deixarem a piscina e logo estava trocando de roupa para poder voltar para casa, finalmente. Ela foi a primeira a se banhar e logo vestir as suas roupas, quando ela terminou de se trocar, Kagura estava apenas entrando no banho. Ela calçou os sapatos e saiu do quarto, procurando a saída da casa, logo poderia chegar à sua casa e descansar o resto da tarde, possivelmente. Por uns míseros segundos, teve que admitir que esquecera Sesshoumaru, até, claro, dar de cara com ele, a caminho da saída.

– Ah! Se-Sesshoumaru! – Rin disse, parando de súbito ao encontrar com ele.

– Está indo embora? – ele perguntou, ficando a centímetros de distância dela.

– Hai. – ela disse em resposta, sorrindo de lado. – O dia foi cheio hoje.

– Eu te levo. – ele disse, seguindo até a porta.

– Iie! Não precisa. – Rin disse imediatamente e, antes que pudesse segurar a língua, completou a frase: – Têm visitas na sua casa, não seria educado sair do nada.

– Kagura não vai se importar. Vai ficar aqui por um tempo mesmo, não preciso dar satisfação a ela todas as vezes que sair. – Sesshoumaru disse tudo de uma vez só, notando o ligeiro tom de desagrado na voz de Rin ao proferir a última frase.

– Então… tudo bem, vamos. – Rin concordou finalmente, passando direto por ele na direção da porta para poder sair da casa.

Sesshoumaru a seguiu e saíram da casa. Eles entraram no carro e seguiram pela cidade em completo silêncio. Aquilo estava chegando a ficar incômodo. Rin sentia-se incomodada de certa forma. Evitava até mesmo encarar Sesshoumaru, olhando apenas pela janela. Claro que tal fato não passou despercebido aos olhos dourados do homem ao seu lado, mas ele também não comentou nada, estava desconfiado do que estava acontecendo com Rin e porque aquelas reações diante, principalmente, da chegada inesperada de Kagura.

Rin apenas se desligou da paisagem além da janela – que na verdade não prestava a mínima atenção por estar perdida demais em seus pensamentos – quando sentiu o carro frear diante de sua casa.

– Chegamos. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente.

– Ah, obrigada. – ela disse, olhando para ele e prestes a abrir a porta.

– Eu também não sabia que Kagura ficaria em minha casa. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente, querendo pôr um ponto final àquele assunto logo, ou pelo menos _quase_ isso.

– Ahn… er… eu, ahn… – ela mesma não sabia o que dizer diante da súbita afirmação de Sesshoumaru. Ficou apenas constrangida de saber que ele percebera as reações dela, as _estúpidas_ reações com relação a Kagura. – Não importa. – sorriu sinceramente.

– Eu _sei_ que importa. – ele disse, lançando um olhar para frente, desviando de Rin. – Kagura e Izayoi sempre foram muito amigas, Izayoi esteve passando mal esses últimos dias e pediu a companhia de Kagura por um tempo, até ela se instalar.

– Ah… claro. – Rin realmente não tinha pensado por esse lado. Percebeu durante aquela tarde que Izayoi era realmente muito apegada a Kagura, visitante até a chamava de tia constantemente, sendo que não tinha parentesco nenhum com a família. Estava sendo realmente tola e descontando suas besteiras em Sesshoumaru. – Já disse que não importa.

Antes mesmo que Sesshoumaru virasse o rosto mais uma vez para olhá-la, Rin tinha segurado seu queixo com a mão e lentamente virou-o para si, beijando-lhe os lábios. Por aquele simples momento, ambos esqueceram do assunto inicial e entregaram-se um ao outro. Talvez não houvesse mais verdades em suas palavras do que em seus atos.

Apenas quando estavam ser ar se separaram, ainda encarando-se de perto. Rin ainda tinha uma das mãos na nuca de Sesshoumaru, ele também levou uma mão até o rosto dela, colocando algumas mechas do cabelo – ainda molhados – atrástrda molhados --locando algumas mechas do cabelo --nda m-se de perto. Rin ainda tinha uma das mvez n estava apenas entrando no da orelha da garota, em seguida, beijou-lhe a testa suavemente, num sinal de carinho e proteção ao mesmo tempo.

– Vejo você amanhã? – Rin perguntou, fechando os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele sobre sua pele.

– Hum-hum. – ele murmurou apenas, afastando-se dela depois. – Até amanhã.

Rin finalmente saiu do quarto, parecia mais tranqüila agora, não sabia exatamente o porquê; afinal, para que se preocupar com alguém como Sesshoumaru? Duvidava muito que ele fosse o tipo de homem que estava imaginando naquele momento.

Aquele resto de tarde continuou pacífico para todos. Para a grande sorte de Sesshoumaru, assim que voltou para casa, Kagura estava trancada no quarto conversando com Izayoi e nem notou sua chegada. Ele seguiu direto para o próprio quarto e caiu na cama, querendo dormir há algum tempo, antes que as habituais dores de cabeça voltassem a incomodá-lo.

Quanto a Rin, quando chegou em casa, descobriu que Inuyasha e Kagome deviam estar dormindo no quarto da mais velha, também não estava com disposição para incomodá-los. Simplesmente andou até seu próprio quarto e descobriu alguma coisa que pudesse fazer, até encontrar alguns trabalhos inacabados da faculdade para o fim da semana. Começou a adiantá-los passando o resto do tempo que tinha livre durante aquela tarde de domingo.

Na manhã de segunda-feira, como era de costume, todos os mais jovens acordarem para seguirem direto para a faculdade. Inuyasha, obviamente, acordara na casa de Rin e Kagome. De lá mesmo os três seguiram para a mesma faculdade, desta vez indo de carro com o Taisho mais novo.

Chegaram um tanto quanto adiantados e encontraram Sango e Miroku antes de irem para seus devidos blocos e prédios.

Em verdade, Rin estava mais uma vez muito mais interessada em sair da faculdade do que em entrar nela, assim poderia roubar Sesshoumaru do hospital e poderiam ter um encontro mais tranqüilo e certamente a sós, diferente do que haviam planejado para o domingo, ou melhor, do que inconveniente acontecera no domingo.

Claro que quanto mais se quer sair cedo de um dado lugar, mais o tempo parece passar devagar, mas ela era tão paciente quanto parecia. Assistiu a todas as aulas devidamente, tendo em mente o seu objetivo ao final daquele semestre, se formar. Precisava prestar atenção cuidadosamente em todas as aulas, continuar a estudar devidamente e fazer os trabalhos que lhe eram passados, ainda não era uma advogada formada, mas não faltava muito, a chance certamente não escaparia por entre seus dedos.

Ela fez um trabalho em grupo com alguns amigos durante a hora do almoço, trancados na biblioteca, nem tivera tempo suficiente para encontrar com Kagome e os outros. Só para completar o dia, a última aula foi com uma prova surpresa, mas pelo menos assim que a acabasse poderia finalmente sair dali.

Enquanto ela estava ali, fazendo o seu teste surpresa, a uma certa distância da faculdade, Sesshoumaru acabava de dispensar o último paciente naquele horário. Finalmente parou sentado em sua sala, encostando a cabeça na sua poltrona confortável. Felizmente não tinha nada do que reclamar naquele dia. Precisava apenas tomar coragem para organizar algumas fichas de pacientes e ficaria tudo certo, devia conseguir terminar o trabalho antes mesmo do fim do expediente, às cinco… ou assim pensava, já que nenhuma surpresa _inesperada_ estava pairando em sua mente.

Ele quase pulou da cadeira ao ouvir o estrondoso baque surdo com quem batera a porta ao abri-la. Nem ao menos precisou erguer a cabeça para encarar o dono da voz, quando ouviu seu nome – ou pelo menos quase isso – sendo pronunciado praticamente aos gritos.

– Sesshy! – Kagura adentrou a sala, correndo até a mesa de Sesshoumaru e ficando bem diante dele, debruçando-se sobre o móvel de modo que seu rosto ficasse o mais perto possível do de Sesshoumaru, como se ele precisasse de toda aquela proximidade para enxergá-la direito.

– Kagura, isso ainda é um hospital. Não grite. – Sesshoumaru advertiu assim que ela parou sorridente diante de si. Não deu para trás nem se moveu, toda aquela animação e grude de Kagura eram normais… pelo menos para os que já a conheciam há muito tempo e, tentar advertir, era simplesmente inútil.

– Ah, desculpe… às vezes, eu esqueço, sabe. – Kagura disse, virando-se de costas para Sesshoumaru para poder sentar em cima da mesa e virando o tronco para poder encará-lo melhor.

– Não sei como ainda tem pacientes. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente, suspirando demoradamente. – E desça da mesa, têm mais cadeiras onde você pode sentar.

– Ah, não seja tão chato, Sesshy! – ela disse de volta, balançando a mão num sinal de irrelevância. – Estou esperando por Hashi, sabe que ele ficou aqui a noite toda e ainda está ocupado? Nem teve tempo para me dar um _oi_ direito. Isso é um absurdo.

– Ele está ocupado, Kagura, e você pode muito bem esperá-lo sentada numa cadeira, como qualquer pessoa normal faria. – Sesshoumaru retrucou.

– Pare de me irritar, Sesshy! – Kagura disse de volta. – Você precisa relaxar mais, e está muito bom aqui em cima, obrigada.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça para os lados, caso não encontrasse alguém para removê-la dali, ela certamente não sairia tão cedo. Contou mentalmente até dez, há quanto tempo não era atormentado por Kagura e suas maluquices? Nem queria imaginar quando ela estivesse ao lado de Hakudoushi mais uma vez, aí sim, sua irritação estaria completa.

– Sesshy, querido, me diga uma coisa… – dessa vez ela tinha praticamente se virado por completo e se debruçado mais ainda sobre a mesa, praticamente deitando nela e deixando o rosto a uns dois centímetros de distância do de Sesshoumaru; ele, contudo, não sentiu a mínima necessidade de se mover de onde estava e, sem resposta nenhuma, Kagura continuou a falar: – Você ainda não contou nada para Rin-chan, não foi?

Mais uma vez a resposta de Sesshoumaru era o silêncio, coube a Kagura interpretar a resposta e de uma maneira bem rápida e precisa, pelo que conhecia do amigo.

– Acha mesmo certo o que está fazendo, meu querido? – ela perguntou, mais uma vez sem obter resposta, tendo como incentivo apenas os olhos dourados que continuavam a encará-la fixamente. – Sabe, ela é uma garota legal e parece que gosta mesmo de você… por que não deixa esse seu _instinto_ de lado e tenta conversar com ela?

– Kagura, não se meta na minha vida. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente, querendo pôr um ponto final naquilo, mas diante de alguém tão insistente quanto Kagura, era simplesmente impossível.

– Não seja idiota, Sesshy. Eu te conheço muito bem, sabia? – Kagura disse, presunçosa, sorrindo para ele de maneira desafiadora. – E _se não o conhecesse_, diria que está mais apaixonado por ela do que parece, ou do que você mesmo pensa.

– Kagura… – Sesshoumaru tentou falar, mas ela o interrompeu mais uma vez.

– Afinal, se não estivesse… por que teria ficado com ela? – Kagura disse mais uma vez, aproximando-se um pouco mais de Sesshoumaru, ainda de uma maneira desafiadora. Adorava arrancar respostas de Sesshoumaru pressionando-o. – Rin-chan deve ser uma ótima pessoa para ter conseguido segurar você mesmo agora. E você pelo visto também consegue ver isso…

– Por que você não…? – antes que ele terminasse a pergunta, ambos viraram a atenção para a porta que acabara de ser aberta e a visita não poderia ter sido tão mais inconveniente do que a posição de Kagura debruçada sobre a mesa, praticamente beijando Sesshoumaru com aquela proximidade.

Rin não reagiu por um tempo, apenas observando Kagura a uns dois milímetros de beijar o _seu Sesshoumaru_. Pelo visto não estava tão errada no dia anterior com relação a Kagura ser tão _próxima_ de Sesshoumaru. Sem ouvir palavra de nenhum deles, falou antes que qualquer um tivesse coragem de se pronunciar.

– Er… gomen. Eu não devia… eu… estou indo. – Rin saiu da sala e fechou a porta atrás de si, apenas depois de sair da vista de Sesshoumaru e Kagura, apressou o passo para poder sair o mais rápido de lá.

– Rin-chan! – Kagura ainda tentou segui-la ao perceber a besteira que tinha acabado de fazer e a má interpretação da mais nova, mas ao tentar se levantar da mesa para segui-la até a porta, sentiu o seu punho sendo segurado e a força do homem que estava na sala estava detendo-a. – Sesshy!

– Deixe-a. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente, encarando-a de maneira séria.

– Mas…! – ela não teve tempo para terminar de falar, quando foi interrompida não pela voz, mas por um olhar reprovador e significativo de Sesshoumaru.

Kagura parou, pensativa por um momento. Encarou os olhos dourados e – por mais incrível que lhe parecesse – _expressivos_ de Sesshoumaru. E naquele simples momento percebeu o que o outro não tinha coragem de lhe confessar com palavras.

– Então você… está mesmo _apaixonado_ por ela, não é, Sesshy? – Kagura disse, mas o seu tom de voz não era dos mais felizes, não era como se tivesse recebido uma das melhores notícias de sua vida. De alguma maneira o seu tom deixava transparecer que ficara… _triste_. Kagura sorriu levemente. – Bom… não posso dizer exatamente que estou feliz por você, não é?

Ele não respondeu mais nada, apenas soltou o punho de Kagura sabendo que ela não mais iria atrás da outra garota. E por mais infeliz que aquilo pudesse lhe soar, realmente Kagura estava certa. Precisava admitir até para si mesmo que estava apaixonado pela _sua Rin_, por mais que não o conseguisse expressar em palavras, apenas em atos, tal como Kagura já sabia. Palavras sempre lhe soaram mais pesadas que seus próprios atos… lamentava por eles e pelo que acabara de fazer, mas não havia nada mais correto e até Kagura parecia entender o que ele queria.

O silêncio instalou-se entre os dois, não havia mesmo muito a ser dito, não ali, não naquele momento.

**Final do Capítulo Quinze**

**E finalmente, mais um capítulo da fic!! Eu resolvi adiantar esse capítulo, uma idéia da Lis mesmo, já que o niver da Shampoo é dia 30, porque não postá-lo nesse dia mesmo?**

**Então, aqui está, e feliz aniversário para a nossa querida autora, Shampoo-chan!!! E muitos aninhos de vida!!! Esse é o meu presente de niver pra você!**

**E agora, vamos agradecer à todos que tiveram a bondade de deixar reviews, obrigada **_Palas Lis (te amo, boba!), Hiwatari Satiko, Hiwatari Satiko (de novo! XD Obrigada pelas reviews, menina, não precisa se preocupar! XD), manu higurashi, Cris, queenrj, Hinata-chan fanfics, Lenita Hino, Cassia-chan, Raissinha, Luna Sama, Clarice, Sah Rebelde, Lola Sama, Dóris Bennington._

**Adorei todas as maravilhosas reviews e agradeço por terem se preocupado em comentar, me deixam sempre muito feliz!**

**Então, agora, até dia primeiro do outro mês... novembro! A fic estará caminhando para o rumo final! Espero que continuem acompanhando, kissus a todos, Ja ne!**


	16. Incertezas

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Sacrifícios Para Amar**

**Capítulo Dezesseis: Incertezas**

**Dedicado à Shampoo-chan e Palas Lis**

_**Revisado Por Palas Lis**_

Rin continuou a andar pelos corredores do hospital. Tinha que admitir que tinha uma certa raiva subindo à sua cabeça, afinal, que cena era aquela que acabara de presenciar? E justamente entre Sesshoumaru e Kagura! O que estavam pensando, afinal? Tudo bem que eles poderiam ser amigos de longa data e muito próximos… mas aquela proximidade era _demais_ até mesmo para ela e sua tolerância. Sem que percebesse, seus olhos já estavam lacrimejantes e definitivamente não _queria_ e não _tinha_ motivo algum para derramar alguma lágrima… ou pelo menos assim o pensava.

Passou as costas da mão sobre os olhos, limpando-os e continuou a andar apressadamente pelos corredores, na verdade, andava cada vez mais rápido, queria sair daquele lugar o quanto antes, infelizmente, acabou esbarrando em alguém ao dobrar em um dos corredores.

– Hei… mais cuidado aí. – a pessoa disse diante de uma Rin que estava preste a cair com o choque. A voz lhe era ligeiramente familiar.

– Ah, gomen! Eu… não prestei atenção, sinto muito. – Rin disse, esquecendo-se de levantar a cabeça para ver em quem acabara de esbarrar.

– Rin? – apenas nesse momento a garota ergueu a cabeça para encarar um Hakudoushi um tanto quanto confuso.

– Ah! Hakudoushi-sama! – Rin disse surpresa, tentando parecer o mais normal possível.

– Achei que você devesse estar indo para o outro lado, sabe, a sala do Sesshoumaru é pra lá. – ele indicou o corredor pelo qual Rin acabara de vir.

– Ah… é que… eu lembrei que preciso terminar um trabalho logo da faculdade então… então só vim dar um rápido _oi._ Preciso voltar para casa o quanto antes. – Rin disse, tentando passar rapidamente por ele.

– Tudo bem então. – Hakudoushi dissera um tanto quanto descrente. – Ja ne.

– Ja! – Rin despediu-se também e seguiu na direção oposta à de Hakudoushi na direção da saída do local.

Depois que saíra do hospital, simplesmente começou a correr para a estação de metrô, querendo voltar para casa o quanto antes – só não conseguia entender porque estava correndo tão rápido por quase nada, ou pelo menos achava isso.

Enquanto Rin corria apressada na direção da estação de metrô, Hakudoushi conseguira alcançar a sala de Sesshoumaru e, sem fazer cerimônia, abriu a porta sem precisar bater. Seus olhos pousaram sobre – desta vez – duas conhecidas figuras. A diferença era que uma delas estava sentada sobre a mesa balançando os pés como uma criança, enquanto que a outra estava sentada na poltrona atrás da mesma mesa, com o mesmo semblante sério e pensativo de sempre.

Antes que ele pudesse pronunciar pelo menos um _"oi"_ ou um _"boa tarde"_, a voz estridente de Kagura assolara seus ouvidos enquanto ela pulava da mesa para correr em sua direção.

– Hashi! – Kagura simplesmente lançou-se nos braços dele, beijando todo o seu rosto, quase derrubando a ambos com o pulo que dera.

– Ka-Kagura! – Hakudoushi tentava se equilibrar e pelo menos falar com a quantidade de beijos que ela continuava a lhe depositar no rosto, nos lábios, nos olhos. – Ca-calma!

– Hashi, meu amor, que saudades! – nem mesmo para falar ela parava com os sucessivos beijos, o que irritava tanto Sesshoumaru que assistia à cena quanto a Hakudoushi que estava tentando pelo menos raciocinar direito.

Antes que ela pudesse continuar a seqüência infindável de beijos, ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e depositou-lhe um único beijo nos lábios, fazendo Sesshoumaru desviar os olhos e, ao mesmo tempo, acalmando os ânimos de Kagura. Os dois separaram-se quando estavam sem ar.

– Mais calma? – Hakudoushi perguntou, encarando Kagura nos olhos.

– Hashi! Você é muito chato, sabia?! Deixou-me sozinha durante praticamente dois dias! Não foi me buscar no aeroporto e nem me viu de ontem pra hoje! Eu tive que vir aqui pra pelo menos ter uma chance de falar com você! Sabia que é um _noivo_ muito desnaturado?! – com certeza a atitude dela estava mudando drasticamente, ou seja, a Kagura de sempre.

– É, eu preferia a primeira versão. – Hakudoushi disse, visivelmente ignorando todas as palavras de Kagura. – Acabei de sair da minha última cirurgia, graças aos deuses.

– O que significa que podemos ir para casa? – Kagura perguntou, animada.

– É, acho que sim, mas você não ia ficar com Izayoi-san? – Hakudoushi perguntou, lançando um breve olhar a Sesshoumaru ainda sentado do outro lado da mesa, olhando alguns documentos.

– Não vai fazer mal passar uma noite só fora. – Kagura disse. – Ainda estou com saudades. – ela disse, abraçando-o pela cintura.

– Ok, ok. – Hakudoushi concordou. – Bom, de qualquer maneira, acabei de ver Rin quando estava vindo para cá. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ela parecia bem apressada.

– Bom, acho que talvez não seja muito difícil para você deduzir. – Kagura disse finalmente usando um tom mais sério e observando Sesshoumaru que parecia mais entretido com algumas fichas em sua mesa, esquecendo completamente da presença dos outros ali, aliás, _ignorando-as._

Hakudoushi também observou Sesshoumaru por um tempo e depois voltou os olhos para Kagura, só de encará-lo, Kagura parecia ter percebido que o noivo entendera pelo menos parte da situação.

– Bom, que tal nós irmos à frente? Estou terrivelmente cansado. – Hakudoushi propôs, passando um braço por cima dos ombros de Kagura que agora se postava ao seu lado.

– Tudo bem. – Kagura concordou, virando os olhos para Sesshoumaru. – Até mais, Sesshy. Vejo você e tia Izayoi amanhã.

– Até amanhã, Sesshoumaru. – Hakudoushi também se despediu.

Sesshoumaru apenas olhou brevemente para eles e murmurou um _"até amanhã"_ praticamente inaudível. Kagura e Hakudoushi saíram da sala, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos.

– E então, o que exatamente aconteceu ali? – Hakudoushi perguntou, quando estavam num corredor um pouco mais distante da sala de Sesshoumaru.

– Conhece o Sesshy tão bem quanto eu. – Kagura disse, ainda seguindo abraçada ao outro. – Sabe que ele prefere os outros a si mesmo… já percebeu o quanto ele realmente gosta daquela garota?

– É, deu para perceber. Consigo irritá-lo fácil, fácil só de me aproximar dela. – Hakudoushi deu um breve sorriso de lado.

– Rin-chan me viu conversando com Sesshoumaru, praticamente deitada na mesa, acho que ela pensou que eu estivesse preste a beijá-lo ou coisa assim. – Kagura disse, dando de ombros.

– Imaginei que pudesse ser algo assim. Você e essa sua mania de viver em cima dos outros, _literalmente_. Da próxima vez, tente sentar numa cadeira ao invés da mesa. – Hakudoushi reclamou.

– Ah, não comece a ficar com ciúmes, Hashi. – Kagura disse, sorrindo maliciosa. – De qualquer jeito, ele não tentou falar nada para explicar e deixou-a sair correndo sem nenhuma palavra. Sequer me deixou ir atrás dela.

– É, achei que isso aconteceria uma hora ou outra. – Hakudoushi suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Ele é terrivelmente teimoso.

– Acha que ele não vai mesmo contar nada para ela? Pelo visto a garota também gosta muito dele. – Kagura perguntou, receosa.

– Eu não acho, tenho certeza. – Hakudoushi respondeu.

– Sesshy idiota! – Kagura disse parecendo revoltada. – Ele devia deixar que ela pelo menos decidisse sozinha o que quer. Como sempre tomando todas as decisões por si mesmo.

– Deixe-o, Kagura. Sabe que nunca conseguimos convencê-lo a muita coisa mesmo. – Hakudoushi disse, dando de ombros. – É o jeito dele.

– Hashi, eu garanto, dessa vez, se Sesshy se recusar a fazer alguma coisa de útil, eu mesma faço. – Kagura disse num tom decidido.

– Bom, eu não vou impedi-la. – Hakudoushi disse dando de ombros e finalmente entrando numa das salas do corredor. – Mas, vamos deixar Sesshoumaru e as besteiras dele por um tempo. Preciso mesmo ir para casa, não me agüento mais em pé.

– Ok, ok, vamos. – Kagura concordou.

Hakudoushi apenas pegou uma maleta com alguns documentos que recolheu de cima da mesa, completamente bagunçada, tirou o jaleco pendurou-o no braço, pegando a maleta e as chaves do carro e de casa que estavam jogadas a outro canto da mesma mesa. Ele saiu do hospital acompanhado de Kagura.

Sesshoumaru continuou trancado em sua sala sem conseguir realmente fazer nada direito, estava pensando em coisas que não tinham, certamente, muita coisa a ver com o trabalho. Sua cabeça estava começando a pesar e sabia que aquela noite não seria certamente nada tranqüila. Jogou todos aqueles documentos para o lado, sem se importar com a arrumação sobre a mesa, queria apenas sair do hospital e chegar em casa o mais rápido possível.

Assim como ele, a única coisa que Rin queria, longe o suficiente do hospital, dentro do metrô, era chegar logo em casa. Pensava principalmente em como eles nem haviam se dado ao trabalho de _tentar_ explicar alguma coisa, isso, é claro, se houvesse algo a ser explicado, o que ela não se importaria em saber, com certeza, qualquer que fosse a desculpa. Ainda assim, parecia não ter nada a ver com o homem que ela conhecia.

Por pouco Rin não passou da estação de sua casa. Saiu apressada da estação de metrô como se achasse que alguém a estava seguindo. Depois de uns minutos andando pelas ruas lotadas da cidade, logo alcançou sua própria casa. Tirou as chaves da bolsa que carregava nas costas e entrou, batendo a porta com força ao passar. Não demorou muito para que o barulho da batida chamasse a atenção de alguém que estava a poucos metros dali, mais precisamente na sala da tevê bem ao lado. Kagome apareceu pelo portal que dividia as salas, vendo Rin seguir apressada para subir a escada.

– Rin-chan? – ela chamou, mas não teve muitas respostas, já que Rin passou direto e subiu os degraus às pressas. – Hei… aconteceu alguma coisa, Rin-chan?

Kagome seguiu-a até o quarto, a garota continuou calada o caminho inteiro, estava com a voz presa na garganta e não tinha a mínima vontade de responder o que _acontecera_.

– Rin-chan! – Kagome chamou-a mais uma vez, insistente, quando Rin entrou no quarto e lançou a bolsa e os livros violentamente sobre a cama, sem querer nem olhá-la direito.

– Não é nada, Kagome. – Rin disse, sentando-se na cama e começando a descalçar os sapatos.

– Até parece que consegue me enganar. – Kagome disse, sentando ao lado dela na cama. – Não me parece nada bem.

– Já disse, Kagome, não foi nada. – Rin repetiu, tentando parecer mais convincente, mas aquilo foi completamente em vão.

– Você não foi ver Sesshoumaru-sama hoje? – Kagome perguntou e pela expressão desagradável que surgiu no rosto da outra, parecia ter encontrado o assunto-chave.

– Achei que você fosse sair com Inuyasha hoje. – Rin disse, continuando a descalçar agora o outro sapato.

– Então o que aconteceu com você e Sesshoumaru-sama? – Kagome ignorara completamente o comentário dela.

– Kagome, já disse, não aconteceu nada! – Rin insistiu, começando a perder a paciência.

– Rin, dá pra ver de longe que alguma coisa a incomodou, você não é uma boa atriz. – Kagome disse mais uma vez, percebendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde Rin confessaria alguma coisa.

– É justo isso que está me incomodando! – Rin disse, ainda tentando parecer calma. – Não _aconteceu nada_! Ele não fez nada, eu também não fiz nada, a não ser sair de lá. E ele nem teve a coragem de tentar falar alguma coisa.

– Como assim, Rin-chan? – Kagome perguntou, seu rosto assumindo uma expressão confusa.

– Quando eu cheguei no hospital, na sala dele, ele estava com outra mulher. – Rin respondeu simplesmente, deixando a irritação começar a afluir.

– Ahn… eles estavam…? – antes que Kagome terminasse a pergunta, Rin a interrompeu.

– Não, não estavam fazendo nada, mas garanto que se eu chegasse dois minutos depois, estariam aos beijos. – Rin explicou, ainda irritada.

– Como assim? – Kagome perguntou, tentando conter a vontade de rir. Se eles não estavam fazendo nada mesmo, então talvez Rin estivesse se mordendo de ciúmes. – Sesshoumaru-sama poderia estar atendendo uma paciente, não?

– Sinceramente, não acho que a paciente tenha que praticamente _deitar_ em cima da _mesa_ dele para poder ficar com o rosto a _dois centímetros_ de distância dele. – Rin disse, mais irritada do que já estava, não deixou que Kagome pronunciasse nem um _"ah"_ antes de continuar o seu relato. – E não, não era uma paciente. Ela estava na casa dele ontem, estava hospedada lá, e pelo visto estão tão próximos quanto na época em que eram namorados.

– Mas… Rin-chan… – antes que Kagome conseguisse argumentar mais uma vez, ela tomou as rédeas e voltou a falar.

– Mas nada, Kagome. Eles não falaram uma palavra sequer, saí de lá antes de qualquer coisa, e _não_, ele nem se importou em me procurar pra tentar falar alguma coisa. Mas acho que não iria adiantar muito de qualquer jeito. Deve ter sido melhor assim. – Rin disse, depois de ter lançado as meias em algum canto do quarto. – Sesshoumaru não é o tipo de pessoa que eu achei que era, se age desse jeito.

– Você deveria conversar com ele, Rin-chan. – Kagome perdera completamente a vontade de rir. Sabia que Sesshoumaru não era o tipo de homem que Rin estava _pintando_ em suas palavras, mesmo com o pouco que conhecia dele, mas tinha uma vaga idéia de o porquê de Sesshoumaru estar afastando Rin daquele jeito.

– Eu?! Eu deveria falar com ele?! Não está insinuando que era eu que estava deitada em cima da mesa de algum outro homem para eu ter que ir falar com ele, não é, Kagome? – Rin disse, mais irritada ainda. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo e suspirou. – Sabe de uma coisa? Preciso de um banho, preciso dormir um pouco, amanhã tem aula cedo.

Ela se levantou e pegou uma toalha limpa dentro de uma das gavetas do guarda-roupa, rumou imediatamente para o banheiro com toda a vontade do mundo de ignorar Kagome. Nem ela mesma conseguia acreditar que estava explodindo de raiva da prima. Passou pelo menos vinte minutos no banho, como se a água batendo em seu rosto pudesse tranqüilizá-la… bom, não pôde.

Depois de trocar de roupa, ainda desceu para poder jantar na companhia da prima. Ela conversava sobre qualquer tipo de assunto e coisa da faculdade ou de fora, e realmente ajudou um bocado para Rin não ter que falar sobre o que vira. Entretanto, ao deitar-se para dormir, começou a rodar de um lado para outro, sentindo-se realmente inquieta. Claro que por mais que tivesse visto o que viu, desde que saíra do hospital a passadas rápidas, estava torcendo internamente para que ele fosse atrás dela, tentar explicar o ocorrido, mas depois de todo aquele tempo, nem um sinal dele, realmente não estava mais se importando e isso deixava ainda mais claro que ele parecia se importar com ela menos do que esperava.

Ela acabou caindo no sono com esse pensamento na cabeça. Quisera outro que sua noite fosse tão tranqüila daquele jeito. Na mansão dos Taisho, Sesshoumaru apenas não gritava de dor em seu quarto porque não estava conseguindo encontrar a voz de tão concentrado que estava em tentar controlar a dor. Tentara andar da cama até o banheiro, onde estavam os remédios que Hakudoushi lhe receitara mais recentemente, mas cambaleou, sua visão turva e o quarto girando sob seus pés. Bateu contra a pequena mesa ao lado da cama, mas não escutou barulho algum, na verdade, parecia que não conseguia ouvir nada.

Sesshoumaru caiu sentado ainda perto da cama, encostando-se a ela, tentando esconder a cabeça em qualquer lugar que lhe parecesse conveniente, contanto que a dor cessasse. Estava respirando ofegante, virou-se para a cama, tentando apoiar-se nela e mais uma vez se levantar para ir até o banheiro. Apertou com força a colcha na cama ao sentir a dor aumentar, abriu os olhos para tentar enxergar algo diante de si, mas tudo estava mais turvo do que imaginara. A dor só precisou aumentar um pouco para chegar a um ponto realmente crítico. Sesshoumaru não imaginou que pudesse haver tamanha dor, mas pouco depois de sentir aquela tortura, caiu desacordado ali mesmo, no chão ao lado da cama.

No dia que se seguiu, Rin acordou mais cedo que o previsto, já que dormira cedo na noite passada também, com tantos pensamentos desnecessários na cabeça. Ela estava totalmente vestida e tomando seu café da manhã, quando Kagome desceu as escadas apressada para poder acompanhá-la na refeição matinal.

– Bom dia, Rin-chan! – Kagome disse ao sentar-se na cadeira diante da prima.

– Bom dia, K-chan. – Rin retribuiu o cumprimento, levando a xícara de chá para a boca, tomando um gole.

– Nossa, quase que eu perdia a hora. – Kagome disse, parecendo aliviada. – Fiquei acordada até tarde ontem assistindo um filme na tevê.

– Não deveria. – Rin advertiu enquanto Kagome enchia a sua xícara com o chá.

– Ah, estava sem sono. – ela deu de ombros. – De qualquer jeito, depois que foi dormir ontem, a Sango me ligou chamando para sairmos hoje. O que você acha? Vamos ver algum filme depois das aulas.

– Sango ligou para você? – Rin perguntou como alguém descrente.

– Tá… tá… eu liguei para ela e chamei, o que tem de errado com isso? – Kagome disse.

– Nada. – Rin disse, comendo alguns biscoitos. – Mas estou sem vontade de sair hoje.

– Está sem nada! Você vai, sim, combinamos tudo e você não vai voltar sozinha para casa. – Kagome reclamou.

– K-chan, eu sempre volto sozinha para casa! – Rin disse, terminando de comer os biscoitos e terminando o chá também.

– O que tem de errado em sair de vez em quando com os amigos? Nem pense, você vai sair com a gente. – Kagome disse de maneira decidida.

– Ah… – Rin suspirou, sabendo que não adiantaria contrariar a prima, a não ser que conseguisse passagens bem rápido para poder sair do país. – Tudo bem, você venceu.

– Que bom, Rin-chan! Nos encontramos depois das aulas então! – Kagome disse parecendo animada.

– Bom, eu vou indo à frente, preciso chegar cedo na faculdade hoje. – Rin disse, levantando-se e colocando os pratos sujos na pia. – Vejo você mais tarde.

– Tudo bem, mas não quer nem esperar? Inuyasha ficou de passar aqui pra me levar. – Kagome disse, observando a prima andar apressada pela cozinha.

– Ah, deixa pra outro dia… – Rin disse, indo até a porta. – Preciso mesmo me apressar agora.

– 'Tá bom então. – Kagome concordou e Rin desapareceu pelo portal, subindo as escadas para ir até o quarto, pegar o resto das coisas que precisava para a faculdade.

Ela saiu de casa, depois de ter pegado todo o material, sem esperar para ao menos dar tchau a Kagome. Já que acabaria num _shopping,_ dentro do cinema, conversando com um monte de amigos, era bom ter um tempo para parar e pensar um pouco… _sozinha_.

Ainda não conseguia entender bem o que estava se passando entre ela e Sesshoumaru. Eles pareciam estar bem durante aquelas semanas… ou pelo menos ela achava isso. Não imaginou, em nenhum momento do tempo que passara observando-o, conversando, interagindo com ele que pudesse ser alguém daquele tipo… por mais que não quisesse admitir, não conseguia encontrar motivos suficientemente convincentes para ele fazer algo daquele tipo com ela.

No entanto, não havia porque pensar mais nisso. Primeiro, uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras… segundo, ele não se importou com as palavras e até então nem tinha dado as caras na frente dela.

– _Está tão claro quanto água o que isso significa…_ – disse para si mesma quando estava chegando à estação de metrô.

No meio tempo entre a estação da sua casa e a estação próxima à faculdade, abriu um livro e começou a estudar Direito Civil, mesmo sabendo que certamente não teria aula da matéria naquele dia. Mas quem se importava? Só queria prender a atenção em alguma coisa para não pensar em qualquer coisa que considerasse inconveniente.

Quando chegou à faculdade, ainda faltava cerca de meia hora para a sua primeira aula, nem tinham muitos alunos do seu curso por lá. Então ela seguiu direto para a biblioteca e tratou de começar a estudar as matérias em que precisava de reforço.

Só quando Rin estava distraída com os livros na biblioteca, Inuyasha chegou à casa de Kagome para levá-la para a faculdade junto com ele.

– Ah! Bom dia, Inuyasha. – Kagome disse, ao abrir a porta e beijando-o nos lábios como cumprimento.

– Ohayo. – ele cumprimentou de volta, quando se separou dela.

– Vamos indo logo, hoje não posso me atrasar. – Kagome disse, fechando a porta às pressas e puxando Inuyasha de volta para o carro.

– Hei, Rin não vinha com você? – Inuyasha perguntou, enquanto era praticamente arrastado por Kagome.

– Iie, ela saiu mais cedo. – Kagome disse, entrando no lado do carona enquanto Inuyasha rodeava o carro para entrar do lado do motorista. – Ela está abatida… – Kagome disse, depois de colocar o cinto, quando Inuyasha estava ao seu lado.

– E por que isso? – Inuyasha perguntou, deixando bem claro em seu tom que parecia idiotice demais alguém ficar abatido.

– Por causa do seu irmão. – Kagome disse simplesmente, olhando a estrada diante deles, enquanto Inuyasha dirigia até a faculdade.

– _Meio-irmão_. – Inuyasha fez questão de corrigir, parando por uns segundos para pensar depois. – E o que o Sesshoumaru tem a ver com isso?

– Você ainda não sabe? – Kagome perguntou, encarando um Inuyasha intrigado. – Bom, parece que a Rin viu o Sesshoumaru com outra mulher no escritório dele quando chegou lá ontem. E ele não tentou nem dar explicações.

– O Sesshoumaru… o quê? – Inuyasha inesperadamente começou a rir, como se aquela fosse a maior piada que já tivesse ouvido em todo o mundo.

Kagome o observou; primeiro, completamente confusa, em seguida, irritada por ele estar às gargalhadas por causa de uma coisa séria.

– Inuyasha! O que deu em você?! – ela disse, irritada, com vontade de bater no noivo, mas não poderia, ou correria o risco de sofrer um acidente de carro.

– Kagome… – ele tentou controlar as risadas para poder falar com a garota ao seu lado, ainda concentrado na pista diante de si. – Eu sei que Sesshoumaru é o maior idiota do mundo, mas, definitivamente, isso não faz o estilo dele.

– É… imaginei que não fizesse. – Kagome disse, voltando a se acalmar e pensando sobre o motivo do irmão mais velho de Inuyasha ter feito aquilo. – Acha que ele quer acabar com a Rin?

– Ahn… não sei. – Inuyasha disse, pensando agora com mais seriedade que antes. – Mas parece bem a cara dele.

– É, também achei que fosse isso. – Kagome disse, suspirando pesadamente. – Mas não gosto de ver Rin-chan como está agora. Além de ficar furiosa de tocar no assunto, sei que ela está se sentindo mal por isso.

– Kagome, eu não sei se é a coisa certa e também odeio me meter com os assuntos de Sesshoumaru. – Inuyasha começou a falar e parou por uns segundos. – Mas… você sabe que não tem chances para ele, conseqüentemente, não tem chances para os dois. Talvez tenha sido melhor desse jeito, não?

– Eu não sei… não sei. – Kagome disse, suspirando mais uma vez e olhando através da janela. – Conheço Rin-chan muito bem e sei que ela gostaria de saber de tudo e decidir sozinha se quer ou não ficar por perto. Acho que ele está sendo injusto tanto consigo mesmo quanto com ela.

– Não tente entendê-lo. – Inuyasha disse, parando no sinal vermelho. – Acredite, tentei fazer isso por anos, mas nunca deu certo e duvido que dê agora.

– Ah, Inuyasha… você tentou por anos ganhar uma discussão com Sesshoumaru, não entendê-lo. – Kagome disse, sorrindo da expressão que o noivo fez.

– Feh! Dá no mesmo. – Inuyasha respondeu a contragosto, voltando a dirigir assim que o sinal abriu.

Kagome riu dele, mas logo seu sorriso se desfez quando voltou a pensar na situação da prima. Se Rin realmente amasse Sesshoumaru do jeito que ela achava, não fazia diferença se ele fosse ou não se afastar dela. Pelo contrário, seria pior quando o tempo passasse e Rin descobrisse toda a verdade quando fosse tarde demais… ela provavelmente iria se culpar por ter ficado longe e lamentar por não ter descoberto antes. Ela mesma estava ficando confusa se deveria ou não fazer alguma coisa, claro que esse _"alguma coisa"_ resumia-se a sair correndo e contar tudo o que sabia para Rin.

Kagome sequer percebeu quando o carro parou, estacionado na faculdade. Apenas voltou a si quando a voz de Inuyasha interrompeu seus pensamentos.

– Hei, Kagome… pare de pensar nesses dois, okay? – Inuyasha disse, curvando-se no banco para poder alcançá-la. – São bem grandinhos para saberem o que querem da vida e não escutarão nenhum conselho que quisermos dar, tenho certeza… principalmente o idiota do Sesshoumaru.

– Hai. – Kagome disse, finalmente derrotada com o que Inuyasha dissera.

Saíram do carro e seguiram para seus blocos na faculdade para assistir às aulas, como todos os outros estudantes, inclusive Rin que também estava saindo da biblioteca para a sala de aula para assistir à primeira aula do dia.

Por volta das onze da manhã, foi quando Kagura resolveu reaparecer na casa dos Taisho. Izayoi não saíra, mas parecia que só tinha ela em casa além dos empregados.

– Tia Izayoi! – Kagura abriu a porta, como de costume, aos gritos. – Eu voltei!!!

Não demorou muito para que Izayoi ouvisse os gritos de Kagura dentro da casa, como sempre, animada e extrovertida. Ela seguiu de seu quarto e desceu as escadas para encontrar a convidada.

– Kagura… tão cedo de volta? Achei que fosse voltar só de noite. – Izayoi disse, terminando de descer as escadas.

– Ah, pois é… o Hashi teve que ir cedo para o hospital, como eu não ficaria sozinha, resolvi voltar antes. – Kagura respondeu. – Como você está se sentindo hoje, tia?

– Estou muito bem. Sesshoumaru me avisou que não viria ontem para casa. – Izayoi respondeu. – Você quer alguma coisa? Vou mandar prepararem um chá para nós.

– Não, não quero nada, nada de chás ou coisa parecida. Vamos sair, tia. – Kagura disse, segurando o braço da mais velha para voltarem para o andar de cima. – Você troca de roupa e nós vamos passear um pouco, sabe, estou louca para fazer umas compras. Não saio para fazer compras há meses! Não consigo encontrar tempo. Mas agora que estamos aqui, nós duas, sem nada mais pra fazer, o que melhor do que dar uma passadinha no shopping, hein?

– Oh, tudo bem então. – Izayoi concordou, seguindo a outra até o primeiro andar. – Vou me arrumar num instante.

– Que bom. – Kagura disse quando terminaram de subir as escadas. – Vou esperar pela senhora. Aliás, o Sesshy já foi para o hospital?

– Sabe, não o vi sair hoje de manhã e também não desceu para o café da manhã. – Izayoi disse, parando para observar Kagura. – Talvez não esteja se sentindo bem.

– Ahn. Ok. – Kagura assentiu. – Vou esperá-la.

Izayoi desapareceu ao entrar no quarto mais adiante. Kagura ficou pensativa por um minuto, encarando as portas dos quartos ali naquele andar. Não pensou por mais tempo, andou até a porta que tinha certeza ser a do quarto de Sesshoumaru e sem mais demoras, abriu sem ao menos bater.

– Sesshy! Querido! Como você está se sentindo hoje?! – ela perguntou, entrando no quarto.

Sesshoumaru ainda estava deitado na cama e provavelmente estivera dormindo. Mas com o alarde que Kagura preparara era impossível manter-se pelo menos de olhos fechados. Ele se remexeu na cama e simplesmente virou-se, ignorando a presença da outra. Dormira muito pouco durante a noite e queria aproveitar pelo menos metade do dia de sossego.

– Sesshy! Não se faça de difícil, não é saudável ficar dormindo até tarde, sabia? – Kagura anunciou, passando direto pela cama e abrindo as cortinas da janela.

Ele precisou puxar todas as cobertas e colocá-las sobre a cabeça com a repentina luz do sol que começava a iluminar o quarto. Alguém estava certamente pedindo para morrer naquela manhã. Incrível como Kagura e Hakudoushi faziam um par perfeito. Com os dois por perto, era _impossível_ ter uma vida normal e tranqüila como qualquer outro cidadão.

– Vamos, Sesshy! O que ainda está esperando?! O dia está maravilhoso! – Kagura disse, parando de pé ao lado da cama.

– Kagura, fora do quarto. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente, ainda escondendo-se embaixo das cobertas.

– Não seja tão rabugento. Vamos, levante-se, está tarde. – Kagura disse, agora sentando ao lado dele na cama e puxando as cobertas de cima do rosto dele. – Você tem coisas importantes para fazer hoje.

– Não preciso ir trabalhar. – ele disse, tentando esconder-se mais uma vez sob os lençóis.

– Não falo de trabalho. – ela disse num tom insinuante.

– Kagura, deixe-me em paz. – Sesshoumaru finalmente desistira de puxar os lençóis e estava tentando dormir mesmo com aquela luz sobre seus olhos.

– Nossa, você não está nada bem, hein. – Kagura disse, olhando o estado deplorável do outro. – Está pálido, precisa comer alguma coisa. Vamos, levante-se Sesshy!

– Kagura, que parte do "deixe-me em paz" está difícil de entender? – Sesshoumaru ainda se negava a abrir os olhos para ao menos encará-la.

– Não vou deixá-lo assim de maneira nenhuma! – Kagura disse, decidida. – Você vai deixar por isso? Precisa ir falar com Rin-chan. Ela é uma boa garota e não gostou nada do que viu ontem. Eu mesma poderia ir, mas acho que o assunto é meio que particular. Então, mexa-se dessa cama agora e vá fazer alguma coisa.

– Kagura, você não manda na minha vida. – Sesshoumaru finalmente abriu os olhos para encarar a garota e não estava mais tão amigável assim. – Não tem nada que interferir em _minhas_ decisões. Agora, saia do quarto.

– Sesshoumaru, não adianta me olhar assim. – Kagura disse, mesmo assim, se levantando da cama. – Está com sorte hoje, por eu ter que me apressar, combinei de sair com tia Izayoi agora a pouco. Mas espero que quando eu voltar esteja tudo certo entre você e Rin-chan, entendido? Até mais tarde, querido. E vá tomar logo café da manhã.

Kagura saiu do quarto, deixando Sesshoumaru ainda ponderando sobre o que estava acontecendo. Ele sabia muito bem o que queria fazer e nem Kagura nem ninguém poderia impedi-lo, só estava pensando em quando poderia fazer o que estava em sua mente.

Ele tentou voltar a dormir, mas não conseguiu muita coisa. Agora que o quarto estava completamente iluminado pela luz do sol e depois de ter ouvido o falatório de Kagura, era impossível voltar a dormir tranqüilamente como antes. Rendeu-se finalmente e se levantou para tomar o café da manhã… mesmo que passasse das onze.

Kagura e Izayoi seguiram até o _shopping _para fazerem as tão esperadas compras de Kagura. O resto da manhã simplesmente passou dentro de lojas e lojas, como duas jovens colegiais buscando roupas para uma festa no fim de semana, detalhe este que fazia Izayoi rir e lembrar que não tinha mais idade para aquele tipo de coisa. Almoçaram no _shopping _mesmo, aproveitando para conversarem um pouco mais.

– Então passou a noite com Hakudoushi-sama? – Izayoi perguntou, quando estavam sentadas numa das mesas.

– Oh, sim. – Kagura confirmou. – Mas não saímos para lugar nenhum, sabe? Ele estava cansado, desde a noite de sábado estava de plantão no hospital. Não dormia há duas noites.

– É tão difícil essa vida dentro de hospitais, não? – Izayoi comentou.

– Infelizmente. – Kagura disse, recostando-se na cadeira. – Dou graças aos deuses por ter conseguido tirar férias lá na América. Estava precisando, sabe? E estava com saudades de vocês.

– Fico feliz que tenha vindo. – Izayoi disse. – É tão bom ter mais alguém com quem conversar durante esses tempos. Eu, na minha idade, não faço praticamente mais nada naquela empresa. Logo, logo Inuyasha estará controlando tudo, só vai terminar o curso esse ano para poder assumir a presidência. E eu não terei mais utilidade.

– O que é isso, tia Izayoi. – Kagura repreendeu. – Não fale desse jeito. Como você acha que dois homens daqueles conseguem mover um dedo sem o consentimento da senhora? Eles iriam enlouquecer se não tivesse a senhora por perto.

– É… talvez fosse assim antes. – Izayoi disse, descansando os _hashi's_ sobre o prato. – E Sesshoumaru nunca precisou mesmo de mim.

– Ha! Só pode estar brincando, tia. – Kagura disse, como se aquilo fosse algum tipo de piada. – Sesshoumaru é o cara que eu conheço que mais precisa da senhora, sabe? Principalmente depois de ter perdido tanto a mãe quanto o pai de maneiras tão terríveis. Eu sei que ele pode ser muito fechado e calado e essas coisas… mas precisa muito de você e se não precisasse, não teria escondido por tanto tempo sobre a doença dele.

– Mas… isso deveria ser ao contrário, não? Ele deveria ter me contado antes se precisasse de mim tanto assim. – Izayoi disse e recebeu um olhar um tanto quanto acolhedor de Kagura.

– Tia Izayoi… ainda precisa aprender mais sobre o jeito de Sesshoumaru. – Kagura disse. – Mas vamos esquecê-los. Precisamos terminar aqui e voltar às compras.

– Tudo bem então. – Izayoi concordou e as duas voltaram sua atenção para o almoço mais uma vez.

Durante pelo menos metade da tarde, Izayoi e Kagura continuaram as suas compras, mas antes das três da tarde estavam voltando para casa. Sesshoumaru tinha saído para o hospital, apenas no período da tarde, enquanto que, lá para as quatro, perto de cinco da tarde, os alunos da faculdade estavam saindo para voltar para suas casas, ou pelo menos a maioria deles.

Como o combinado, Rin, Kagome e os outros iriam para o cinema, para se distrair, e Rin tinha certeza de que a prima estava fazendo aquilo por causa do que acontecera no dia anterior com ela. Por um lado se sentia incomodada de ter que sair com os amigos sem a mínima vontade de interagir com eles, por outro, sentia-se feliz pela prima estar se preocupando tanto com ela, mesmo que não precisasse de tudo aquilo.

Depois que eles jantaram no _shopping _mesmo, pegaram a sessão de um filme que começava as oito e que Rin nem estava interessada em descobrir o nome, tão entediada estava consigo mesma.

Durante todo o passeio, Kagome tentava animá-la de todas as formas, era incrível como ela não cansava de maneira nenhuma. Tanta era a insistência de Kagome em tentar colocá-la para cima que Sango e Miroku estavam até desconfiando que houvesse algo errado com ela. Por pouco ela não mandou Kagome colar uma faixa na testa com os dizeres: "Rin foi traída ontem, precisamos ajudá-la a se animar", ou pelo menos alguma coisa perto disso. Ao menos a imagem de Kagome andando de um lado para outro com uma faixa na cabeça animava-a um pouco, parecia realmente engraçado.

Passava das dez da noite quando Inuyasha deixou-as em casa depois de saírem do cinema. Rin subiu direto para o seu quarto para tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e cair na cama, preparando-se para mais um dia de faculdade, enquanto que Kagome ficou no andar de baixo para terminar de se despedir de Inuyasha. _"Bem que eu poderia estar me despedindo de Sesshoumaru agora…"_, pensou consigo mesma, logo se repreendendo por aquilo.

Deitou-se de barriga pra cima na cama, fitando o teto… realmente não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça tão fácil.

– _O que é isso, Rin? Foi menos de uma semana, não pode ter significado muita coisa…_ – disse para si mesma, tentando manter um tom repreensivo, mas não conseguia.

Por mais que tivessem sido duas semanas de compromisso, tinha sido mais tempo de convivência desde o acidente… tinham sido alguns anos, apenas de observação, tentando descobrir se ele seria um homem perfeito como ela imaginava ao vê-lo… e o foi… por algum tempo, até sua máscara cair e se mostrar tão igual aos outros homens quanto ela jamais pensou que fosse.

Quando sequer pensou em fechar os olhos para descansar a vista – não podia dormir ainda, precisava tomar banho e trocar de roupa –, Kagome adentrou seu quarto, abrindo a porta sem cerimônia.

– E então, Rin-chan?! Foi divertido, não foi?! – Kagome disse, deitando-se ao lado da prima na cama, na mesma posição que a outra estava, fitando o teto.

– Claro… teria sido um pouco melhor se não tivesse dado tanto na cara que tinha alguma coisa errada comigo. – Rin disse calmamente. – E _não_ tem, Kagome. – fez questão de reforçar a idéia.

– Eu não fiz nada, Rin-chan. – Kagome disse, num tom que parecia indignado. – Só estava pensando em me divertir um pouco com os amigos, só isso, não tinha nada a ver com você, 'tá?!

– É claro, e coincidentemente você arruma para sair no meio da semana, justo no dia depois que eu contei o que tinha visto com Sesshoumaru. Não foi nada mais que um _acaso_. – Rin disse de um modo completamente irônico.

– Ah… é, foi só um acaso mesmo. – Kagome disse, sentando-se na cama e dando de ombros.

Rin sentou-se também, ficando ao lado da prima.

– Kagome, é sério, não precisa se preocupar comigo, okay? – Rin disse, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da outra. – Eu não vou morrer só por que perdi um namorado, posso arrumar outros depois. – disse num tom brincalhão.

– Mas, Rin-chan… eu sei que realmente _ama_ Sesshoumaru-sama. Isso é injusto com você. – Kagome respondeu decidida.

– Não tem nada injusto comigo. – Rin rebateu, olhando agora para os próprios pés. – Ninguém pode forçar outra pessoa a amar outros… e foi simplesmente uma desavença do destino que Sesshoumaru não gostasse tanto de mim quanto eu gosto dele.

– Mas, eu tenho certeza que ele gosta de você, Rin. Seria burro se não gostasse. – Kagome insistiu e estava bem séria.

– Acho que ficou bem comprovado para nós duas que ele realmente não gosta, Kagome. – Rin disse, agora se levantando e pegando a toalha sobre o cabide ao lado da porta.

– Mas, Rin… – Kagome tentou intervir mais uma vez, mas Rin não deixou.

– Chega desse assunto, 'tá, Kagome? – ela respondeu, num tom aparentemente cansado. – Eu só quero tomar um banho e dormir. Não me importa o que Sesshoumaru ache ou deixe de achar. E veja… ele nem quer falar mais comigo. – ela deu um sorriso fraco antes de sair do quarto, o que fez Kagome ter mais certeza ainda que ela estava muito sentida… que ela queria vê-lo novamente.

– _Não se meta onde não deve, Kagome Higurashi_. – disse para si mesma assim que Rin fechou a porta ao sair do aposento.

Naquela noite, Kagura voltou a dormir na casa dos Taisho, mas quase não viu Sesshoumaru. Ele voltara a chegar tarde do trabalho e, àquela altura, não falava mais com ninguém, pelo menos não de maneira civilizada.

Até altas horas da noite, Kagura ficou vendo filmes com Inuyasha na sala de estar, comendo pipoca e qualquer coisa que encontrassem na cozinha – já pronto, claro, pois nenhum deles cozinharia. Quando ambos foram dormir, não devia ter mais ninguém na casa inteira acordado, passava da meia-noite.

Naquele mesmo horário, Kagome estava indo para o seu quarto. Também estivera distraída assistindo tevê, acabou dormindo na sala e depois de meia-hora – numa posição completamente desconfortável –, viu-se obrigada a acordar e ir para a cama. Teria ido direto para o quarto, se a luz que vinha do quarto de Rin não tivesse chamado a sua atenção.

Ela parou e abriu a porta lentamente, sem ao menos bater; viu uma Rin sentada ao lado da cama, no chão, vestindo as típicas roupas largas de dormir e rodeada por vários papéis com anotações e alguns livros empilhados bem ao seu lado. No momento, ela estava com o par de óculos de grau, lendo uma das anotações, nem se deu conta de quando Kagome abriu a porta para falar-lhe.

– Rin-chan. – ela chamou, entrando no aposento.

– Ahn? Ah… não sabia que ainda estava acordada, Kagome. – Rin disse, remexendo-se um pouco para arrumar uma posição mais confortável.

– O que _você_ ainda está fazendo acordada? – ela perguntou, sentando-se na cama da prima e observando a pilha de anotações que ela espalhara pelo chão.

– Estou estudando. – ela respondeu, como sento a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Não tive tempo hoje de tarde por termos saído, então estou repondo tudo o que deveria ter estudado.

– Rin-chan, pelos deuses, você precisa descansar, sabia? – Kagome disse, deitando-se atravessada na cama, com a cabeça para o lado em que Rin estava encostada.

– Hum-hum. – ela murmurou em afirmação, parecendo bem mais concentrada nas anotações que trocava periodicamente em suas mãos, até encontrar a que estava procurando.

– Então por que não vai dormir? – Kagome perguntou, mas sabia que seria difícil persuadir a prima a parar de estudar.

– Daqui a pouco, só preciso dar uma olhada a mais nisso aqui. – Rin disse, ainda completamente concentrada nos papéis, ou pelo menos era o que parecia.

– Tudo bem. Vou confiar em você. – Kagome levantou-se da cama e andou até a porta. – Mas não demore muito para ir dormir, ainda tem aula amanhã cedo.

– Certo, não se preocupe. – Rin disse, finalmente levantando a cabeça das anotações para encarar Kagome que ia saindo do seu quarto.

Quando ela viu a porta ser fechada mais uma vez, deixou a mão cair, largando as anotações no chão. Tirou os óculos do rosto e com a outra mão, massageou a área entre os olhos, passando a mão por todo o rosto logo em seguida.

– _Por que nem liga para mim, idiota?_ – perguntou-se, unindo as pernas ao corpo e abraçando-as, escondeu o rosto entre elas. – _Precisa parar de pensar nele… precisa parar de pensar nele, Rin…_

Ela conteve a vontade de deixar as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, não tinha porque chorar naquele momento… não tinha porque chorar por _ele_. Antes mesmo que pudesse se dar conta, tinha deitado na cama e estava dormindo, com todas aquelas anotações e livros espalhados pelo chão de seu quarto, inclusive o seu par de óculos.

Na manhã seguinte ela acabou acordando atrasada, assim como Kagome. Ambas corriam de um lado a outro da casa, pegando livros, materiais, roupas e comida. Quando vez ou outra passavam uma pela outra, trocavam algumas palavras, mandando a outra se apressar, ou coisa do tipo.

Quando saíram de casa, estavam mais do que atrasadas para as primeiras aulas.

– 'Tá vendo só, Rin-chan! Eu disse pra ir dormir cedo! – Kagome reclamou, enquanto elas andavam apressadas para a estação de metrô.

– Eu?! Você também acordou tarde! Por que só eu levo bronca? – ela perguntou, tentando arrumar os livros nos braços.

– Porque se você tivesse dormido cedo, teria acordado cedo e teria me acordado, conseqüentemente. – Kagome disse, enquanto estavam descendo as escadas da estação.

– Aprenda a usar o despertador e não espere por mim mais vezes, Kagome. – Rin disse, ainda andando a passos apressados. – Eu quero saber como vai ser uma boa médica se nunca está acordada. Imagine quando precisar ficar de plantão.

– Ah, me esquece. – Kagome reclamou irritada, fazendo Rin dar pequenas risadas.

Elas conseguiram pegar o metrô a tempo, mas ainda chegaram às aulas completamente atrasadas.

Um pouco mais tarde do horário da faculdade, Sesshoumaru tinha que aturar mais uma vez a voz irritante de Kagura lhe acordando cedo demais. Para variar, ela ficaria o dia todo na casa e enquanto ele estivesse ali também não teria o mínimo de paciência. Como estava torcendo para que ela se mudasse logo para a casa de Hakudoushi. Assim seria melhor para todos.

– E então, Sesshy, decidiu o que fazer? – Kagura perguntou, enquanto tomavam café da manhã na companhia também de Izayoi, pois Inuyasha estava na faculdade.

Ele não respondeu nada, seu rosto simplesmente assumiu um ar indagador ao encarar as mulheres diante de si.

– Ah, não se faça de bobo, Sesshy, sabe que estou falando de Rin-chan. – Kagura disse e a atenção de Izayoi se voltou completamente para o enteado na ponta da mesa.

– Sim, decidi o que fazer. – disse finalmente, sabendo que aquela resposta, mesmo não sendo satisfatória, tiraria as duas do seu pé.

– Ah! Que bom, Sesshy! Sabia que ia pensar melhor. – Kagura disse, parecendo bem contente com a idéia.

– Eu preciso ir agora. – ele disse, levantando-se e seguindo na direção da saída da sala de jantar, deixando as outras duas conversando sobre ele conseguir se entender com Rin mais uma vez.

Talvez, em outro dia, ele estivesse pensando naquilo. Saiu de casa e foi direto para o hospital mais uma vez, como sempre, até mesmo quando aquelas dores de cabeça tomavam conta de sua mente, estava pensando _nela_. Precisava muito falar com ela mais uma vez… nem que fosse uma última vez… nem que quisesse continuar a vê-la até não poder mais abrir os olhos… simplesmente precisava fazer aquilo.

Como sempre, passou a tarde no hospital, mas especialmente naquele dia, não conseguiu trabalhar até tarde, nem devia ser cinco horas ainda quando ele saiu de lá e foi direto para casa. Queria relaxar e pensar em quando falaria com Rin… não estava nem conseguindo raciocinar direito.

Quando chegou em casa, mal estava subindo as escadas, demoradamente, quando Inuyasha desceu as mesmas, todo arrumado e visivelmente apressado. Por pouco Sesshoumaru não foi arrastado junto com ele e, por pouco, não derrubava Izayoi que estava passando para a sala ao lado quando ele apareceu correndo das escadas.

– Inuyasha, querido… para onde vai com tanta pressa? – Izayoi perguntou, quando Inuyasha segurou-a pelos ombros para evitar esbarrar nela e acabar atropelando-a.

– Eu vou sair com a Kagome. – ele disse, impaciente. – Tínhamos combinado antes… não sei como uma pessoa gosta tanto de sair como ela!

– Ah, tudo bem então… tome cuidado. – Izayoi advertiu.

– Não se preocupe, kaa-san. – ele disse, depositando um beijo na testa dela e correndo até a porta, acenando brevemente.

Sesshoumaru ficou parado no mesmo lugar na escada por uns segundos, escutando a conversa entre Inuyasha e Izayoi. Se ele sairia com aquela garota… era provável que Rin ficasse sozinha… não poderia ter chance melhor para falar com ela. Só conseguiu voltar a raciocinar, quando Izayoi chamou por seu nome, ainda do pé da escada.

– Sesshoumaru? Está se sentindo bem? – ela perguntou, lançando um olhar preocupado a ele.

Ele fitou-a rapidamente e acenou com a cabeça de maneira positiva.

– O jantar estará pronto em alguns minutos. – ela disse antes que ele voltasse a subir as escadas. – Já que está em casa, poderia me acompanhar.

– Hai. – Sesshoumaru confirmou antes de terminar de subir as escadas e desaparecer no corredor do primeiro andar na direção do seu quarto.

Enquanto Sesshoumaru descansava em seu quarto, Kagome corria de um lado a outro em sua casa, talvez tanto quanto Inuyasha, prestes a sair de casa. Rin ficou sentada no sofá da sala, assistindo tevê para poder sair do caminho da prima, mas eventualmente ela que aparecia em sua frente, perguntando sobre a roupa, sobre o cabelo, sobre os sapatos, sobre a maquiagem… como se ela fosse a pessoa mais indicada para dar conselhos sobre isso.

– E que tal essa sandália, Rin-chan? – perguntou pela terceira vez que trocava de sandália e descia para pedir a aprovação da prima.

– Kagome, como das últimas dez vezes, está ótimo! Se não se apressar, Inuyasha vai chegar e você não vai estar pronta. – Rin precisou apenas completar a frase para que ouvissem a campainha tocar.

– Ah! É ele! – Kagome disse, começando a correr na direção da porta. – Não importa, vou assim mesmo. Até mais tarde, Rin-chan.

– Kagome… a bolsa. – Rin avisou, quando a prima estava preste a abrir a porta sem ao menos se lembrar da bolsa que levaria.

– Ah! É mesmo… – Kagome voltou metade do caminho e pegou a pequena bolsa preta que combinava com seu vestido e seguiu na direção da porta. – Ja ne, Rin-chan!

– Ja, ja. – ela disse, voltando sua atenção para a televisão.

Uns cinco minutos depois, escutou a porta ser trancada e estirou-se no sofá, deitando folgadamente. Com o passar do tempo, deixou o controle da tevê escorregar por sua mão, caindo num leve sono.

Teria dormido a noite toda ali mesmo, caso não tivesse sido interrompida pelo som da campainha entrando por seus ouvidos de uma maneira que parecia impaciente.

– Ahn… Kagome não levou a chave? – perguntou-se, bocejando e se levantando para poder alcançar a porta de entrada. – Só ela mesma.

Abriu a porta, ainda esfregando os olhos para poder ter uma visão normal.

– Kagome, não achei que fosse chegar tão ce… – antes de terminar a frase, encarou a pessoa que estava do outro lado do portal e por pouco não gritou surpresa. A voz tinha lhe fugido momentaneamente. – Se-Sesshoumaru? O que faz aqui?

– Precisamos conversar. – aquela conhecida voz soou em seus ouvidos, fazendo-a acordar da surpresa de tê-lo visto.

**Final do Capítulo Dezesseis**

**Oi… voltei? ee – se esconde –**

**Okay! Vamos parar com as tentativas de assassinar a autora, ainda preciso postar o resto do fic e a não ser que alguém tenha um modo de acessar o meu PC e pegar a fic inteira, temos um pequeno problema aqui se eu morrer.**

**Nhams, eu sei que todo mundo vai querer me matar por esse final, mas tenham fé XDD pelo menos tá garantido que o resto sai no começo de dezembro… e eu tenho medo do que vai acontecer lá. Mas, isso é conversa para outro capítulo.**

**Enfins, agradecimentos especiais às pessoas que deixaram reviews! Arigatou! Fiquei muito feliz com todas, obrigada **_Palas Lis, Hiwatari Satiko, manu higurashi, Hinata-chan, Raissinha, Lola Sama, Lenita Hino, queenrj, Bia Taisho Snape, Kakashi-senpai, Nike-chan._

**Bom, acho que é melhor eu correr antes que alguém mude de idéia sobre os assassinatos.**

**Kissus, Ja!**


	17. Segredos

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Sacrifícios Para Amar**

**Capítulo Dezessete: Segredos**

**Dedicado à Shampoo-chan e Palas Lis**

**_Revisado por Palas Lis - te amo, querida!_**

– Precisamos conversar.

Era tudo o que ele tinha dito, como se fossem velhos amigos acertando as contas do último almoço. Ela ficou parada por um minuto, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, até finalmente suspirar demoradamente e dar espaço para que ele entrasse em sua casa.

– Pode entrar… – Rin disse num tom mais neutro.

Sesshoumaru deu alguns passos para dentro da casa e ela pôde fechar a porta. Ela não teve a mínima vontade de oferecer qualquer coisa para ele, nem que fosse para se sentar. Simplesmente cruzou os braços como uma criança emburrada e encostou-se na porta, olhando para ele, que no momento parava diante da escada, com as mãos nos bolsos. Durante o silêncio que se seguiu, ela o encarou e percebeu que ele parecia um pouco mais pálido… abatido. Devia estar se alimentando mal e trabalhando demais, como sempre fazia… ele era realmente teimoso!

Mas por que diabos estava pensando na saúde dele?! Ele tinha dito que tinha vindo para conversar, então que conversassem… mas ele estava calado até então, por acaso não estaria esperando que se comunicassem mentalmente, não é?

– Bom… o que exatamente vamos conversar? – Rin perguntou, meio receosa. Queria e ao mesmo tempo não queria ouvir o que ele tinha a lhe dizer… estava com medo do que pudesse ouvir, mas tentou não demonstrar nem em sua expressão, nem em sua voz.

– Tudo entre nós está acabado. – ele disse simplesmente, demonstrando que em nada aquilo parecia lhe afetar.

Como ele podia chegar na casa dela, àquela hora da noite e simplesmente falar aquilo de um jeito tão… tão… _normal_? Ele só poderia estar zombando da cara dela desde muito antes… era a única explicação plausível para tal atitude por parte dele. Mas tinha sido muito direto… talvez direto demais até para a compreensão dela e para seus sentimentos. Sentiu que fraquejaria, pois suas pernas tremiam e ela nem sabia o porquê. A voz falhou por uns segundos e não teve coragem de continuar a encará-lo, sabia que se continuasse, ele notaria a sua fraqueza e aquela era a última coisa que queria no momento, que ele achasse que ela estava sentindo por causa daquilo.

– Eu… – ela hesitou por um momento e repreendeu-se mentalmente por tal fato. – … imaginei que pudesse ser algo como isso.

– Era só isso que tinha para lhe falar. – ele disse, dando alguns passos na direção dela, na direção da porta. – Preciso ir agora.

Como ele poderia ser tão sem sentimentos daquele jeito?! Não podia ser o mesmo homem que ela conhecia, simplesmente não podia! Afinal, o que estava acontecendo com aquele Sesshoumaru que se preocupava com os outros, com aquele Sesshoumaru que se preocupava com _ela_? Onde ele tinha ido parar?!

Inconscientemente, afastou-se da porta para que ele a abrisse e pudesse ir embora. Sequer quis olhar quando ele estava de costas, preste a rodar o trinco da fechadura… mas vê-lo partindo assim, sem mais nem menos, sem nenhuma palavra adicional… ter partido naquele dia do escritório dele, sem que ele ao menos tivesse tentado se explicar… tudo aquilo estava deixando-a irritada, e talvez não houvesse melhor momento para descontar a sua irritação que aquele.

Quando ele abriu ao menos uma fresta da porta, ela sentiu a voz voltar à sua boca e as palavras saírem sem prévio aviso. Não estava pensando coisa com coisa… mas se quaisquer palavras que proferisse naquele momento, o fizessem ter uma reação mais aceitável, seria tão melhor para ela, para ela se sentir realmente rejeitada… realmente _desejada_.

– Foi por causa da Kagura-sama, não foi? – ela falou, percebendo que ele parara diante da porta, mas não se virara. – Agora que ela está de volta, não precisa mais da inútil e sensível Rin aqui.

– Kagura não tem nada a ver com isso. – ele disse simplesmente, virando o rosto apenas um pouco, sem ainda poder encarar a garota.

– Claro que não… não tem nada a ver com isso. – Rin disse e estava esforçando-se terrivelmente para poder conter as lágrimas. – Ela simplesmente mora na sua casa, mal chegou de viagem e é tão grudada a você. Parece que ela nem se importava em ficar se _esfregando_ em você mesmo quando eu estava por perto. Está terrivelmente claro que ela _não tem nada a ver com isso_. É só a minha cabeça formulando hipóteses idiotas.

– Rin… pare com isso. Já disse que ela… – ele não terminou de falar, Rin o atropelara.

– Kagome me disse que eu deveria tentar falar com você… mas como sustentar uma conversa com você?! E por quê?! – Rin disse e parecia estar se descontrolando. Sesshoumaru virou-se mais para poder vê-la. Estava com os olhos vermelhos, mas ainda assim não deixava que as lágrimas caíssem. – Afinal, não há motivo nenhum pra você explicar pra _sua_ namorada porque tem uma mulher _deitada_ em cima da sua mesa de trabalho… isso é completamente normal, afinal, EU COSTUMO FAZER A MESMA COISA!

Ela levou rapidamente a mão até a boca, como se aquele ato pudesse fazer com que as palavras voltassem para as suas cordas vocais. Ainda não conseguia levantar o rosto para olhar nos olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru, mas sabia que ele estava olhando-lhe fixamente, com aquele mesmo olhar inexpressivo e indiferente de sempre… como se simplesmente _analisasse_ sua figura.

– Eu não tenho mais o que fazer aqui.

Rin achou que aquela devia ter sido a coisa mais sensível que ele tinha achado para dizer naquela hora. Mas diante daquela frase, sabia que tinha o risco de perdê-lo mais uma vez e, mesmo depois das coisas horríveis que dissera, precisava pelo menos encará-lo mais uma vez… tentar achar naqueles frios olhos os olhos protetores e românticos que tanto lhe ajudaram quando ela mais precisara.

– Por quê…? – ela conseguiu falar e mais uma vez ele deteve o movimento de abrir a porta para sair. – Por que está fazendo isso?

Não houve respostas por parte dele, ela finalmente ergueu a cabeça para tentar ver os olhos dele, mas ele ainda estava de costas. Tentou aproximar-se, mas não conseguiu dar um passo, estava mais concentrada em conter as lágrimas que teimavam em querer sair.

– Se… se não ficaria mesmo comigo… se não _gostava_ de mim… – ela hesitou mais uma vez e nesse curto espaço de tempo, ele virou-se completamente para ela, encarando-lhe nos olhos mais uma vez. Ela fraquejou ao notar que nada mais havia naquele dourado dos olhos dele, que indiferença. – … por que ficou comigo? Se não me queria, por que ficou comigo todo esse tempo? – não conseguiu, ao completar a frase, a primeira lágrima – de várias –, rolou por seu rosto.

Ele ficou calado por uns segundos, como que pensando se deveria ou não responder a pergunta dela. Mais lágrimas escorriam pela face lívida dela, esperando pelo que viria a seguir, tentando estar preparada. Quando ela não tinha mais a mínima esperança de que ele falasse algo, viu os lábios dele se movimentarem, pronunciando finalmente algumas palavras do que seriam explicações.

– Porque… – ele parou por milésimos de segundos, que talvez Rin nem tivesse percebido, tão atenta estava ao movimento dos finos lábios dele para pronunciar as próximas palavras. – … porque foi um simples momento de _fraqueza_.

Por mais que sua audição estivesse perfeita, por mais que tivesse ouvido as palavras muito claramente… não podia acreditar que ele as estava pronunciando. Seus olhos haviam se arregalado levemente, e estava pensando no que aquilo significava, no que aquelas palavras significavam. O que ele queria dizer afinal?! Não podia ser o que ela estava pensando, não podia…

– Porque estava com _pena_.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar sobre o resto da frase e antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, sua mão já tinha estapeado a face de Sesshoumaru, que no momento, por conta do impacto da mão dela, estava com o rosto ligeiramente virado para o lado.

Ela não sabia se ele não tinha tido uma prévia do tapa dela, ou se ele simplesmente estava sem vontade de fazer alguma coisa. Mas ele não reagiu, não brigou, nem mesmo mostrou-se surpreso por causa do tapa, poderia até estar esperando-o.

Desde que ouvira as últimas palavras dele, a raiva cresceu rapidamente dentro de si, ela não _queria_ mais ter controle de ação nenhuma, queria bater mais e mais em Sesshoumaru… ele a enganara esse tempo todo… estava com ela por nada mais que _pena_?! Ele era o pior tipo de escória que ela já tinha visto na vida!

– Sai… – ela disse, com a cabeça baixa e algumas lágrimas ainda correndo por seu rosto. – Sai daqui… sai da minha casa… SAIII!!!

Ela gritou tão alto que toda a rua poderia ter ouvido, caso estivessem acordados àquela hora. Sesshoumaru não fez questão de ficar, saiu o quanto antes e fechou a porta com um baque surdo. Ela bateu na porta, bateu como se quisesse ter certeza de que ele não entraria mais uma vez. Encostou a testa na madeira e deu leves pancadas na porta, fechando os olhos com força, deixando mais e mais lágrimas caírem por seus olhos.

– Desapareça! Eu quero que suma! Desapareça da minha vida!!! – ela dizia, como se ele ainda pudesse lhe escutar, como se ainda estivesse bem ao seu lado. – Quero que SUMA! VOCÊ É A PESSOA MAIS DESPREZÍVEL QUE JÁ CONHECI NA VIDA!!! Desprezível!!! Desapareça… desapareça… eu não quero vê-lo… _nunca mais…_ – sua voz foi diminuindo e finalmente ela cedeu à fraqueza das pernas.

Deixou-se escorregar, ainda apoiada na porta, até sentar-se no chão, as lágrimas ainda caíam aos montes. Continuou repetindo para si mesma, continuou repetindo aos sussurros para que _ele_ desaparecesse, para que ele sumisse… para que sumisse de sua mente.

– _Por que, Sesshoumaru? Por que me fez amá-lo tanto assim? Por que me machuca tanto?_ – perguntou-se antes de fechar os olhos, com a cabeça ainda encostada na porta. Sequer tinha quaisquer forças para se levantar dali no momento e, por mais que se esforçasse… as lágrimas não deixavam de cair de seus olhos, escorrendo até alcançar suas pernas.

Sesshoumaru dirigia o carro de volta para sua casa… estava completamente perdido em pensamentos ao mesmo que tentava se concentrar na estrada diante de si. Se acontecesse algum acidente ali, naquele momento, ele não se surpreenderia… talvez até preferisse morrer depois a ouvira… ou melhor, depois do que _dissera_.

Ainda podia ouvir a voz dela claramente em seus pensamentos, soando alto em seus ouvidos, aqueles gritos de desespero… mas agora não fazia diferença. Já tinha decidido fazer aquilo há muito tempo, era bem melhor assim, bem melhor para _ela_.

Rin levantou-se depois de uns vinte minutos, ainda com vontade de gritar com Sesshoumaru, gritar todos os insultos que conhecesse… mas ele não estava mais ali, não escutaria nenhum deles, não faria efeito nenhum. Agora, só precisava parar de pensar nele…

Ela subiu as escadas e chegou a seu quarto, se jogando na cama. Não demorou até que conseguisse cair no sono e, desse modo, Kagome não começaria a enchê-la com perguntas quando chegasse… _se_ chegasse ainda naquela noite.

Rin realmente só acordou na manhã seguinte, pouco antes da hora em que o despertador geralmente alarmava. Dormira tão rápido na noite anterior e tão desligada de tudo que esquecera de colocá-lo para apitar naquela manhã. Se Kagome tivesse chegado em casa durante a noite, ela com certeza seria a última pessoa a perceber isso, tão profundo estava seu sono e tão desinteressada estava em despertar.

Ela saiu do quarto, bocejando alto e seguiu direto pelo corredor até as escadas, queria comer alguma coisa, não jantara direito na noite anterior. Percebeu que Kagome estava em casa quando passou pelo corredor e viu as sandálias que a prima usara para sair jogadas perto das escadas.

– Seria assim tão difícil ir com elas até o quarto? – Rin perguntou-se, começando a descer as escadas e suspirando pesadamente.

Apenas quando ela chegou no fim das escadas e deu de cara com a porta de entrada, ela lembrou-se da cena no dia anterior. Não imaginara que ia se sentir assim, mas uma vez mais queria chorar. Afinal, a única pessoa que ela realmente achou que a entendesse, que ela realmente achou que estaria ao seu lado, fora capaz de dizer todas aquelas coisas horríveis e aparentemente sem nenhum remorso.

– _Desprezível… ele não é nada mais que desprezível._ – a morena disse para si mesma, fazendo com que sua tristeza fosse substituída por uma raiva sem igual.

Virou-se rapidamente e seguiu na direção da cozinha. Não tinha que pensar nele, não tinha, não precisava… mas não conseguia parar de pensar. Mas o que mais queria no momento era realmente… _não chorar_. Um idiota como Sesshoumaru não merecia metade de suas lágrimas.

Ela sentou-se na cadeira da cozinha, depois de colocar o chá para preparar no fogo. Colocou os pés em cima da mesa e simplesmente não conseguia deixar a mente livre. Queria tanto poder voltar a dormir, querer esquecer completamente do que acontecera… mas agora lhe parecia meio que impossível, já que fazia menos de um dia.

Poucos minutos depois ela estava sentada com a xícara de chá na mão. Não estava com vontade de preparar nada para comer – embora estivesse realmente com fome –, portanto ficou apenas tomando o seu chá matinal. Não demorou a Kagome aparecesse na cozinha, bocejando longa e demoradamente.

– Kagome? – Rin perguntou, um tanto quanto surpresa, já que a prima não costumava acordar assim tão cedo. – Está se sentindo bem?

– Claro que sim. – Kagome disse, ainda bocejando e se sentando numa cadeira diante de onde Rin estivera sentada.

– Então o que faz acordada a essa hora? – Rin perguntou mais uma vez, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. A presença de Kagome até que fora gratificante, já que ela esquecera momentaneamente no que estava pensando anteriormente.

– Ah, eu coloquei o despertador ontem. – Kagome disse, bocejando mais uma vez. – Você 'tava dormindo quando cheguei… achei que seria seguro colocar o despertador. Não imaginei que fosse acordar mais cedo hoje.

– Eu sempre acordo mais cedo, Kagome. – Rin corrigiu.

– Correção… _quase_ sempre. – Kagome disse, lembrando-se do dia em que as duas estavam completamente atrasadas.

– Hai, hai. – Rin disse, lembrando-se do fato também. – Ninguém é perfeito.

– Bom, vamos nos arrumar, antes que acabemos chegando atrasadas só por ficar de conversa fiada aqui. – Kagome disse, levantando-se e pegando uma xícara para colocar chá também. – Por que toda manhã só tem chá aqui?

– Não reclama… é a coisa mais prática que eu sei fazer ainda com sono. – Rin disse, olhando ameaçadoramente para a prima.

– Ah… 'tá. – Kagome concordou o quanto antes, com medo da reação da outra. – Eu vou tomar o meu banho.

– 'Tá, vou preparar alguma coisa decente para o café da manhã. – Rin levantou-se e seguiu na direção dos armários para procurar a comida. – Depois eu me arrumo.

– Okay! – Kagome concordou mais satisfeita e feliz.

Cada uma seguiu para uma direção completamente oposta, fazendo seus deveres matinais e a cada momento que sua vida voltava a sua rotina habitual, Rin sentia-se mais aliviada. Ainda assim, ficar sozinha fazendo qualquer coisa que fosse, acarretava que seus pensamentos iam parar inconscientemente em Sesshoumaru… e aquilo não era a melhor das coisas.

Durante o café da manhã e todo o tempo que esteve com Kagome, as coisas foram mais tranqüilas, considerando-se o fato de que a conversa delas não tocava em nada sobre o homem que assolava os pensamentos de Rin. Foram para a faculdade e a pilha de deveres e testes que tinha para o último semestre de seu curso a deixava com a cabeça mais cheia que o normal, não poderia se preocupar com coisas supérfluas naqueles dias.

Por volta das dez da manhã, Kagura estava irritada por não conseguir falar com Sesshoumaru nem ter nenhuma resposta satisfatória dele quando batia à porta de seu quarto. Estava realmente começando a ficar preocupada com o amigo.

– Sesshy! Pelos deuses, você poderia abrir essa porta?! – ela perguntou, batendo nesta pela milésima vez só naquela manhã.

Ele não respondeu, estava deitado em sua cama, com um livro em mãos, claro que não estava nem um pouco concentrado no que lia. Tanto pelo fato da barulheira de Kagura à porta quanto pelo fato de sua mente estar muito ocupada com outros pensamentos. Tão ocupada que por mais que Kagura batesse e gritasse, não conseguia prestar atenção no que ela estava falando.

– Sesshy! Tia Izayoi está realmente preocupada com você… – ela baixou o tom de voz, encostando-se à porta e escorregando até o chão, até se sentar; estava cansada. – Devia pelo menos tentar dar atenção às pessoas que se preocupam com você de vez em quando… sabe, não é fácil alguém conseguir ser próximo de você… e pelo menos quando alguém consegue, você sempre tenta afastar… devia parar com isso. Estou preocupada, Sesshoumaru… se você não abrir essa porta, posso achar que aconteceu alguma coisa de verdade. – o tom dela ficara quase sussurrante, estava com a testa apoiada na própria mão, cansada de falar sem ter respostas.

Antes que ela pudesse ao menos se levantar, sentiu a porta atrás de si finalmente ser aberta e por pouco não caiu de costas com o ato repentino. Olhou para cima e viu Sesshoumaru, com sua habitual expressão séria, fitando-a.

– Você sempre senta em lugares estranhos. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente, como se aquilo fosse algo para ser tratado como normal.

Kagura sorriu para ele de orelha a orelha. Sesshoumaru virou-se para entrar no quarto e Kagura se levantou para segui-lo. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e seguiu até a cama, sentando-se lá enquanto Sesshoumaru colocava o seu livro na escrivaninha de novo.

– O que você tem, afinal? Tia Izayoi disse que estava assim desde ontem de noite, quando voltou de algum lugar… – Kagura disse, notando Sesshoumaru sentar-se na cadeira da mesma escrivaninha.

– Nada demais. – ele disse de modo simples, não se virando para olhar para Kagura.

– Até parece que eu não te conheço. – Kagura disse, com um ar desdenhoso irritante. – Afinal, onde você foi ontem que ficou desse jeito? Pior que o normal, claro…

– Já disse, não é nada. – Sesshoumaru repetiu e pensou seriamente se deveria ter mesmo aberto a porta.

– Você foi falar com Rin-chan, não foi? – Kagura perguntou e olhou mais atentamente para a expressão dele.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu nada, somente continuou a mexer numa pilha de papéis que estava lá em cima.

– O que exatamente você fez, Sesshoumaru? – ela perguntou, imaginando qual poderia ser a resposta.

– Eu não fiz nada demais… – ele disse, parando de mexer nos papéis por uns segundos. – Nada que não fosse o certo.

– Ah, pelos deuses! – Kagura reclamou. – Eu não acredito que você acabou com ela! O que foi que você disse, hein?!

– Kagura, já chega. – ele disse, finalmente virando o rosto para encarar a outra.

– Já chega coisa nenhuma! – Kagura disse, parecendo enfurecida e querendo chamar a atenção de Sesshoumaru. – O que diabos você fez, hein?! Você devia ter falado a verdade pra ela! Devia ter contado tudo, tudo o que está acontecendo com você… mas tenho certeza que acabou estragando tudo ainda mais e com o meu nome no meio da história!

– Kagura… – Sesshoumaru tentou falar com ela, mas ela o interrompeu de novo.

– O que você vai dizer agora?! Seu… seu… seu grande idiota! – Kagura respondeu enfurecida e parecia com mais raiva ainda. – Aquela garota, ela realmente gostava de você, sabia? E eu sei que você também gostava dela… então pare de tentar fazer tudo sozinho e volte lá e explique as coisas para ela, seu ignorante!

– Kagura, pare de se meter na minha vida! – Sesshoumaru virou-se completamente para a outra e, dessa vez, Kagura parecia ter realmente mexido com ele. Ele estava irritado de verdade.

Fazia tempo que ela não o via daquele jeito por causa de um assunto… na verdade, tinha quase certeza de que _nunca_ vira Sesshoumaru tão irritado quanto estava naquele momento. Por um segundo, ela teve vontade de gargalhar… o faria, caso a situação não fosse tão grave.

– Você está vendo só… – ela sorria para ele e, com aquele ato, o próprio Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos levemente. – Você está tão insatisfeito com isso quanto qualquer outro que os conhecesse… deve ter sido difícil para você. Eu sinto muito por não te apoiar agora, mas sinceramente… não acho o que você fez nem meio certo. Você ainda continua sendo o mais completo dos idiotas que eu já vi na vida. Mas ainda tem tempo, sabe… pra que você mude isso. E espero que pense melhor.

Ela se levantou da cama e seguiu na direção da porta, sob o olhar cauteloso de Sesshoumaru. Antes de sair, ela virou-se para ele.

– Sabe… se você não fizer alguma coisa, pode deixar, eu faço. – ela disse, com um sorriso ainda maior e mais satisfeito no rosto. – E você sabe que estou falando sério.

Ela saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si. Sesshoumaru encostou-se relaxado na cadeira, deixou que um sorriso de lado surgisse em seu rosto.

– _Dessa vez Kagura… não vai dar certo._ – ele disse simplesmente, deixando que as palavras sumissem com a leve brisa que vinha da sacada.

Aos poucos, o sorriso de seu rosto desapareceu e ele suspirou pesadamente… chegara sozinho até ali, continuaria sozinho até o final.

Bem mais tarde, quando o sol estava se pondo, Kagome e Rin chegaram em casa, carregadas de atividades, trabalhos, provas… e, mais que tudo, de cansaço. Rin dirigiu-se imediatamente para o seu quarto, tirando toda aquela roupa desconfortável e seguindo para o banheiro, enquanto que Kagome foi direto para a cozinha para comer alguma coisa. Não comia nada desde a manhã quando saíra de casa. Estivera tão ocupada com os trabalhos e pesquisas da faculdade que nem tivera tempo no almoço para conversar com os amigos e comer alguma coisa para repor as energias.

– Rin-chan! Você vai querer comer alguma coisa?! – a mais velha perguntou, gritando do pé da escada, na esperança de que a outra ouvisse.

– Pede uma pizza, Kagome! – Rin gritou em resposta, quando estava saindo do quarto para ir até o banheiro. – Ou você vai querer preparar alguma coisa?!

– Ótima idéia, Rin-chan! – ela disse, mudando de idéia sobre preparar comida e seguindo para o lado completamente oposto ao da cozinha, indo até o telefone na sala.

As duas tomaram seus banhos e se arrumaram com as típicas roupas folgadas de dormir, desceram para a sala e ficaram falando sobre qualquer coisa enquanto assistiam tevê.

Minutos depois estavam jantando a pizza que Kagome tinha pedido. Depois que o assunto se encerrou entre as duas, o clima pareceu começar a ficar mais tenso, Rin parecia diferente naquele dia e Kagome tinha percebido… por mais que ela quisesse parecer normal, para quem convivia com ela há algum tempo, dava para perceber pequenas mudanças nas feições aqui e ali.

Rin estava tentando manter a concentração na televisão diante de si, mas realmente não tinha muito de importante ali para prender a sua atenção. Ela só desviou o olhar para Kagome, sentada ao seu lado, quando escutou a voz da prima mais uma vez.

– Rin? E você e Sesshoumaru-sama, vocês se entenderam? – Kagome perguntou, completamente inocente e alheia à situação atual, mas não sabia o que poderia acontecer.

– Eu ficaria bem feliz se você não me lembrasse dele. – Rin disse e estava no momento olhando reto, para o nada diante de si, com uma expressão e um tom de voz realmente frios.

– Eh? Aconteceu alguma coisa, Rin-chan? – Kagome perguntou, preocupada com a prima.

– Nada que eu não imaginasse… – Rin disse e seu tom suavizou um pouco, ao lembrar-se de como se sentia triste por tudo aquilo ter acontecido.

– Como assim? O que aconteceu, Rin-chan? – Kagome perguntou, virando-se completamente para a prima, agora a preocupação pairava em seu rosto.

– Nada demais, Kagome. – Rin disse, suspirando profundamente. Realmente não conseguia ficar impassível ao lembrar-se daquela cena, ainda tão viva em sua memória.

– Que é isso, Rin-chan, vamos conte-me o que aconteceu. Não pode ter sido nada tão terrível assim, não é? – Kagome disse, sorrindo para a prima e sentando-se mais perto ao lado dela.

– Claro que não pode, imagina… – Rin tinha a voz fraca e baixou o rosto par que Kagome não visse seus olhos cintilantes de lágrimas. – … afinal, não é tão terrível quando a pessoa de quem você mais gosta diz que estava com você só por… – ela hesitou um pouco e os soluços escapavam de sua garganta, tal como as lágrimas fugiam de seus olhos. – … _pena_.

Kagome estava paralisada, realmente nenhuma palavra queria sair de sua boca. Não podia imaginar que Sesshoumaru chegara a tal ponto! Como ele pudera tratar Rin daquele jeito?! Poderia ter sido pelo menos mais sutil.

– Ah… Rin, não fique desse jeito. – Kagome ainda não sabia o que dizer. Ela poderia muito bem falar toda a verdade ali e naquele momento… mas tinha _medo_.

Não conseguia se decidir pelo que seria melhor para Rin… não sabia se conhecia Rin o suficiente para falar sobre aquele assunto. Seria pior ter uma Rin chorando pela perda de um namorado insensível, ou tê-la chorando pela perda de um grande amor? Definitivamente ela não gostava de guardar segredos… mas de qualquer jeito, não podia se meter naquele assunto, por mais que quisesse o melhor para a prima, tinha que admitir que _naquela situação_ não sabia o que poderia ser melhor para Rin.

– Não se preocupe, Kagome. – Rin disse, passando as mãos pelo rosto, enxugando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. – Eu vou ficar bem… não é nada com o que se importar.

– Mas, Rin… – antes que Kagome terminasse de falar, Rin levantou-se e deu as costas, indo na direção da saída da sala, para subir as escadas até o quarto.

– Já disse, não se preocupe, Kagome. Eu estou bem… – ela disse, parando no portal que dividia a sala do outro corredor – Não precisa ficar assim, eu acho que vou dormir. Você tem mais com o que se preocupar.

Kagome ficou sem reação, vendo a prima sair da sala daquele jeito. Realmente estava muito preocupada e triste pelo que estava acontecendo com Rin. Bem que poderia não ter sido daquele jeito… mas a vida prega peças estranhas, por que tinha que ter feito aquilo com os dois? Eles se gostavam tanto, qualquer um perceberia isso.

Rin entrou em seu quarto e bateu a porta ao fazê-lo. Jogou-se de bruços na cama e respirou fundo. Por que Kagome tinha que tocar justo _naquele_ assunto? Passara o dia inteiro esforçando-se para esquecer-se daquelas palavras de Sesshoumaru, passara o dia esforçando-se para esquecer-se _dele_, mas tudo fora por água abaixo com as palavras da prima.

Não podia e não queria se importar com aquilo, mas desde quando a razão falava mais alto que o coração? E a dor que estava sentindo no momento, ainda por conta das palavras bruscas de Sesshoumaru, continuava a magoá-la e muito. Escondeu a cabeça no travesseiro, não querendo chorar novamente. Afinal, tinha que admitir… mais uma vez estava _sozinha_.

Com esse simples pensamento lhe surgindo na cabeça, sentiu uma mão carinhosa afagar seus cabelos, como sua mãe fazia quando ela era mais nova. Tirou a cabeça do meio dos travesseiros e encarou a expressão compreensiva de Kagome, sentada na cama ao lado dela e passando a mão delicadamente por seus cabelos, com o mesmo sorriso de sempre.

– Não precisa ficar assim, Rin-chan. – ela disse enquanto Rin ainda a encarava. – Talvez tenha sido melhor desse jeito. Para os dois.

Rin ficou em silêncio por um tempo, apenas encarando Kagome, até finalmente sorrir de volta para ela e repousar a cabeça nos travesseiros mais uma vez.

– É… talvez você tenha razão, Kagome. Foi bem melhor desse jeito. – Rin disse num tom de voz ainda fraco.

Naquela noite, Kagome continuou silenciosa ao lado de Rin, apenas afagando-lhe os cabelos como uma mãe ou uma companhia que ela não mais tinha, esperando-a dormir e tendo certeza de que ela dormiria tranqüilamente. Era a única coisa que estava ao seu alcance naquele momento, consolá-la até que ela voltasse ao normal… até que esquecesse o amor que sentia por Sesshoumaru. Mas esse era o grande problema… _nunca_ se esquece um verdadeiro amor e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela voltaria a sofrer. O mais incômodo de tudo era que… ela não poderia fazer muita coisa mais.

Durante o resto daquela semana, Kagome e Rin não tocaram mais no nome de Sesshoumaru, não falaram mais daquele assunto incômodo, simplesmente levavam as suas vidas como duas universitárias muito ocupadas em seus últimos meses de aula. Aos poucos Rin estava se sentindo mais à vontade. Não tivera notícias nenhuma sobre Sesshoumaru ou Kagura nem por meio de Inuyasha… teve que agradecer por ele não gostar muito do meio-irmão ou acabaria recebendo mais notícias sobre ele, ou talvez, numa hipótese mais aceitável, Kagome tivesse alertado todos os amigos previamente para não tocarem naquele assunto diante de Rin, e ela agradeceu mentalmente por isso, mesmo que não se sentisse tão à vontade com os amigos se preocupando com ela pelas suas próprias costas.

No fim de semana seguinte, no domingo, quando todos eles finalmente se viram livres das atividades da faculdade e tiveram uma folga prolongada, Kagome arrumava-se em sua casa, pronta para ir almoçar fora com Inuyasha.

– Rin-chan, você tem certeza que não quer ir com a gente? – Kagome perguntou pela terceira vez que passava pela porta entreaberta do quarto da prima.

– Tenho, sim, Kagome, e se não sair logo daqui eu vou chutá-la. – Rin disse, irritada de tanto ouvir a mesma pergunta que sempre interrompia a sua leitura de um dos livros de seu curso mais uma vez.

– Ah, bom, então eu vou indo. – Kagome parou diante da porta do quarto de Rin, segurando uma bolsa tiracolo e ajeitando o vestido simples florido que trajava.

– Tudo bem, até mais tarde. – Rin disse, com o rosto voltado para o livro em suas mãos, parecendo concentrada na leitura.

– Até mais. – Kagome também se despediu e desapareceu, deixando a porta aberta.

Rin ouviu os passos dela se afastarem até alcançarem as escadas. Kagome realmente usava umas sandálias de salto alto barulhentas. Quando teve certeza que os passos da outra tinham sumido de seu alcance auditivo, suspirou pesadamente e descansou o livro ao seu lado na cama. Virou a cabeça para fitar o teto.

Fazia mais de uma semana desde que se decepcionara com Sesshoumaru e aquilo ainda estava muito vivo em sua memória, continuava a machucar sempre que tinha a chance de lembrar-se daquela cena.

Era tão fácil fingir para os amigos e até mesmo para Kagome que estava tudo bem com ela… afinal, ninguém tinha que ficar preocupado por tanto tempo por causa de uma desavença amorosa que tivera. Todos tinham problemas demais para ligar para esses detalhes supérfluos. Contudo, fingir para si mesma que estava tudo bem, era simplesmente impossível. Às vezes, pegava-se pensando em Sesshoumaru quando Kagome estava por perto e, por vezes, seu sorriso simples fora o suficiente para livrá-la da preocupação da outra…

– _Isso não está certo…_ – sussurrava consigo mesma, com o olhar perdido. – _Eu não devia pensar tanto nele._

Tinha amigos atenciosos, amigos realmente preciosos, que por mais distantes que parecessem estar, sempre estariam o mais perto possível quando ela precisasse. Aquilo era realmente uma dádiva… mas mesmo assim, por eles lhe serem tão preciosos, não devia ser motivo de agitação ou de preocupação. Sabia cuidar-se muito bem sozinha e precisava mostrar para todos que era forte o suficiente.

– Isso aí! Não posso ficar o tempo todo pensando nisso! – disse para si mesma, como que tentando encorajar seus próprios ideais.

Levantou-se mais animada, mas logo percebeu que seu estômago estava clamando por comida, não comia nada desde o café da manhã, cerca de cinco horas mais cedo, e passava do horário do almoço também.

Ficou parada, pensando consigo mesma por alguns segundos sobre o que faria para preencher aquele vazio. Tinha duas opções, a primeira era preparar o almoço apenas para si, já que Kagome saíra. A segunda era sair e procurar algum lugar para lanchar qualquer coisa até de noite, quando certamente pediria mais alguma porcaria para comer pelo telefone.

Claro que diante da desanimação que a assolava há muito tempo, a melhor coisa a se fazer era sair e procurar alguma coisa decente para comer, para se distrair também. Não adiantaria de muita coisa ficar presa em casa por tanto tempo.

Rapidamente tomou um banho e trocou de roupa. Alguns minutos depois estava trancando todas as portas e saindo de casa, levando consigo apenas uma jaqueta e deixando dinheiro e chaves no bolso da calça. Muito diferente de Kagome, não gostava muito de sair com bolsas ou acessórios demais.

Ela andou ao longo da rua, seguindo por um caminho conhecido. Parou de súbito ao perceber onde finalmente parara. Estava diante da mesma lanchonete onde Sesshoumaru a levara, e lá eles haviam encontrado Hakudoushi, isso foi pouco antes de Kagura chegar, e ao lembrar-se deles e daqueles fatos, sentiu uma raiva enorme crescer dentro de si, assim como um sentimento de tristeza ao mesmo tempo.

Imediatamente deu as costas e saiu andando o mais rapidamente que pôde, sem ao menos olhar para frente. Arrepender-se-ia desse fato um pouco mais tarde, quando acabou esbarrando com alguém no meio da rua, quase caindo para trás, mas foi segurada antes disso.

– Ah! Desculpe-me, eu estava distraída. – disse rapidamente antes de levantar a cabeça para observar em quem esbarrara.

– Ah, Rin? – a pessoa indagou, olhando-a de cima.

Rin levantou a cabeça ao escutar a voz conhecida e encarou aqueles olhos lilases que eram familiares.

– Ah, Hakudoushi-sama. – ela disse, ao encará-lo e endireitar-se. Sorriu para o homem diante de si. – Como vai você?

– Estou muito bem e você, como está se sentindo? – perguntou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

– Bem também. Um pouco atarefada com a faculdade, mas está tudo indo nos conformes. – Rin respondeu, mais sorridente por encontrar algum conhecido daquele modo.

– Entendo isso. Tem visto Sesshoumaru? – ele perguntou quase que instintivamente, só depois percebeu o que fizera ao ver a expressão de raiva que se assomara à face dela.

– Não, e espero não ver tão cedo. – Rin respondeu com o sorriso mais desconfortável que poderia lançar a alguém.

– Er… entendo. – Hakudoushi disse, sem graça, procurando rapidamente um assunto sobre o qual falar. – Bom, faz tempo que não nos vemos.

– Sim. – Rin concordou, imaginando que Hakudoushi talvez pudesse ter pensado num assunto um pouco mais interessante para reiniciar a conversa.

– Para onde estava indo? – ele perguntou, curioso, finalmente encontrando alguma coisa sobre a qual falar.

– Eu estou procurando algum lugar para almoçar. Kagome resolveu sair hoje e não estou com vontade de preparar nada em casa. – Rin disse dando de ombros, como se aquilo fosse algo normal. – Hoje é domingo mesmo, não importa se vou ou não sair para algum lugar.

– Entendo, estou fazendo a mesma coisa… – Hakudoushi disse, mas antes que pudesse comentar mais alguma coisa, escutou uma voz estrondosa que vinha diretamente da sua frente, às costas de Rin, chamando por seu nome.

– HASHI!!!

Rin quase congelou de raiva ao ouvir aquela voz estrondosa, sabia a quem pertencia, mas estava com medo de virar e confirmar. Será que seu dia poderia ter sido um pouco pior? Quando decidira finalmente sair para espairecer, almoçar e tentar colocar tudo em ordem, tinha a _grande_ _sorte_ de encontrar uma das últimas pessoas que queria ver em todo o mundo.

Seguindo os próprios instintos, nem sequer virou para encarar a garota, olhou para Hakudoushi e despediu-se rapidamente dele.

– Eu falo com você outro dia, Hakudoushi-sama! Foi bom vê-lo de novo. Ja! – e saiu, passando por Hakudoushi e deixando-o para trás sem ao menos esperar uma despedida.

– Ah, até… – ele não conseguiu falar, pois ela se afastara quase como se estivesse correndo. – … mais. – completou simplesmente para o vento.

– Hashi! Quem era a garota com quem estava falando, hein?! Será que eu não posso dar as costas por dois minutos e você já está com outra mulher?! – Kagura perguntou, finalmente alcançando Hakudoushi.

– Ah, eu acho que ela não queria vê-la. – Hakudoushi explicou, quando Kagura praticamente se grudou a ele, agarrando seu braço e começando a andar a seu lado.

– E quem era ela exatamente? – Kagura perguntou, num tom curioso.

– Rin. – Hakudoushi respondeu simplesmente e tudo ficou tão claro quanto água na mente de Kagura.

– Ah, e como ela está? – ela perguntou, agora parecendo mais séria que o habitual.

– Me pareceu estar bem, claro até eu tocar no nome da pessoa errada. – Hakudoushi explicou, dando de ombros. – Ou seja, parece tão pior quanto ele.

– Esses dois não existem! – Kagura reclamou veemente, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Principalmente Sesshoumaru! Eu não agüento mais isso!!! Juro que estou ficando louca com essa idiotice.

– Ele não tem melhorado muito nos últimos dias que o vi. – Hakudoushi falou. – Está precisando de mais remédios mais freqüentemente.

– Mas ainda há muito tempo, não é? – Kagura perguntou, parecendo bem preocupada.

– Eu não sei mais dizer. – ele explicou num tom um pouco mais baixo. – Se continuar desse jeito, talvez não haja muito.

– Pelos deuses… – ela suspirou pesadamente. – Não consigo acreditar que aquele grande idiota vai mesmo passar esse tempo desse jeito, sozinho e sem nada o que fazer!

– Pare de tentar se meter na vida deles, Kagura. – Hakudoushi aconselhou.

– Ah, mas não paro mesmo! – ela respondeu irritada. – Vai ver só, eu ainda vou falar tudo pra ela, ainda vou! Mesmo que o babaca do Sesshy fique aí, querendo morrer mais cedo que nunca.

– Nossa… às vezes, esqueço de como você consegue ser sensível, Kagura. – Hakudoushi disse, dando um sorriso de lado.

– É bom não esquecer muito, porque ainda vai casar comigo, querido. – Kagura piscou para ele com um sorriso malandro. – Bom, vamos deixar os dois para lá, vamos logo comer alguma coisa. Estou quase morrendo aqui!

– Extravagante. – ele disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

– Veja como fala comigo, oras! – Kagura reclamou de maneira autoritária, sendo calada logo em seguida por um beijo de seu parceiro.

Enquanto isso, Rin estava longe o suficiente deles para não ter que lamentar por encontrar com Kagura. Ainda estava com raiva mesmo depois de tudo o que tinha andado e que a tinha deixado cansada. Mas ainda pairava na sua mente o fato de como poderia uma mulher ser daquele jeito?! Será que ela não estava feliz por ter acabado com a vida dela com Sesshoumaru e agora estava em cima de Hakudoushi?! Ela era totalmente sem escrúpulos! E imaginar que Sesshoumaru fizera questão de trocá-la por Kagura, piorava ainda mais as coisas.

Parou de andar subitamente. Continuava fazendo a mesma coisa, continuava pensando nela e em Sesshoumaru como um casal, não como ele e ela. Não estavam mais juntos, não tinha porque questionar sobre com quem ele queria ou não sair… mas ainda assim, mantinha a imagem dele viva demais em sua mente.

Sentou-se num banco de uma praça perto e ficou simplesmente a pensar, encarando o céu acima de sua cabeça. Não adiantava, por mais que tentasse, por mais que fizesse de tudo o que sabia… ela realmente _amava_ Sesshoumaru, e ainda queria encontrar uma explicação para as suas palavras no outro dia.

"_O fato é que não há explicações a mais… aceite isso, Rin",_ uma vozinha curiosa falava em sua cabeça.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, esquecendo-se completamente que saíra de casa para almoçar. Tinha que admitir, não havia mais nada a ser feito, nada a ser dito… estava simplesmente acabado, do mesmo modo que começara, de repente.

Depois de algum tempo descansando naquele banco, ela decidiu voltar para casa. Não tinha mais a mínima vontade de sair para comer rodeada de pessoas que estariam conversando animadas umas com as outras e possivelmente com seus namorados, noivos ou qualquer coisa que a deixasse ainda mais para baixo. Em sua casa, estaria sozinha, Kagome demoraria a chegar tempo o suficiente para que ela fingisse estar dormindo ou coisa parecida. Até mesmo a sua fome tinha ido embora com o acontecido.

Daquele domingo em diante, Rin prometeu esforçar-se para aceitar logo o que tinha acontecido, não poderia ficar naquele estado deplorável para sempre, seria um absurdo. Os dias passavam lentos, mas ainda assim estava tendo a sua rotina habitual, estava se distraindo com a faculdade e com os amigos, estava simplesmente sustentando a sua vida social sem ter que pensar em _terceiros_. Por sorte, nas duas semanas seguintes ela não encontrara mais ninguém que não desejasse e seu ânimo estava apenas aumentando a cada dia, sabendo que em breve, dentro de alguns meses, teria o seu tão esperado diploma.

Diferente de Rin, Sesshoumaru não estava com seu ânimo dos melhores, a cada dia que se passava ficava ainda mais silencioso, ainda mais distante e anti-social. Se era pelo fato de ter se afastado de Rin, ou pelo fato de que sua saúde estava piorando mais rápido do que imaginava, ninguém poderia dizer… mas havia parado até mesmo de freqüentar o hospital, tão indisposto estava. Havia dias em que sua aparência estava ótima e tudo indicava que ele estava em seu perfeito estado de saúde, porém, havia dias em que se sentia pior, com mais dores, mais sintomas que lhe assolavam e se quer o deixavam sair de seu quarto. Kagura continuava a morar na casa dele e sempre estava insistindo sobre alguma coisa que ele não fazia muita questão de prestar atenção, afinal, sabia sobre o que ela queria falar.

Era uma tarde de quarta-feira quando Kagura voltou de sua ida ao hospital para ver Hakudoushi, Sesshoumaru também havia ido… sentia-se melhor naquele dia, e queria ficar mais longe da outra que há tanto ficava lhe importunando. Ela estava sentada à varanda na companhia de Izayoi, tomando um chá que acabara de ser preparado por uma das empregadas a mando da senhora da casa.

– Você voltou cedo hoje, Kagura. – Izayoi ressaltou, visto que a outra costumava voltar apenas no final do expediente quando Sesshoumaru ia ao hospital.

– Pois é, tia Izayoi… estou decidida a fazer alguma coisa, e não vou mais ficar esperando pelo Sesshy. – ela respondeu, parecendo bem decidida.

– E isso seria uma coisa boa? – Izayoi perguntou, interessada na idéia que a outra tinha, levando a xícara à boca logo em seguida.

– Bom… eu não sei exatamente, mas talvez seja bom para o Sesshy. – Kagura disse, dando de ombros. – Ele anda tão mal ultimamente.

– Sim… – Izayoi descansou a xícara na pequena mesa de centro diante de si. – … estou ficando preocupada com ele.

– Todos estamos. – Kagura corrigiu. – Mas eu quero pelo menos tentar…

– Bom, o que quer que seja que tem em mente, querida, se puder ajudar Sesshoumaru a melhorar esse ânimo, eu estarei de acordo. – Izayoi disse com um sorriso simples.

– Que bom… – Kagura sorriu de volta para a mulher mais velha e em seguida olhou de relance o relógio de pulso em seu braço. – Eu tenho que ir agora, tia. Estarei de volta mais tarde.

– Para o jantar? – Izayoi perguntou quando viu Kagura se levantando.

– Com certeza, estarei com muita fome! – Kagura respondeu, sorrindo mais largamente.

Izayoi sorriu mais uma vez, vendo a outra entrar na casa para sair, para qualquer lugar que tivesse em mente. Mas se ela dizia que seria uma coisa boa, Izayoi precisava pelo menos acreditar nisso.

Àquela altura da tarde, Rin estava saindo da faculdade, assim como a prima e os outros amigos. Encontrou-os na saída do prédio.

– Rin-chan, nós vamos comer uma pizza agora, vem com a gente? – Kagome perguntou, indicando a si mesma, Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango.

– Ih, não vai dar Kagome, preciso terminar um relatório para amanhã e fazer umas pesquisas. – Rin disse, apoiando melhor a pilha de livros nos braços para poder olhar a hora no relógio de pulso. – Eu preciso ir antes que perca o metrô… – ela virou-se para sair, mas antes se voltou para a prima e os outros. – Ah! E traga pizza pra mim.

– Tudo bem, pode deixar. – Kagome concordou e eles andaram em direções diferentes.

Rin correu até a estação de metrô e em alguns minutos já estava a caminho de casa sob a terra. Quase perdera o metrô, mas estava a salvo sentada num lugar vazio. Mais alguns minutos e saltava na estação próxima à sua casa. Queria chegar o quanto antes, tomar um banho e começar a fazer os trabalhos.

Andava apressada pela rua, ainda tentando segurar a pilha de livros que estivera carregando desde que saíra da universidade. Mas quando estava no meio do caminho, desatenta até mesmo ao seu redor, parou de andar ao escutar alguém chamar por seu nome, de início nem reconhecera a voz e precisou se virar para ver quem vinha correndo atrás de si.

– Rin-chan!

Quando avistou aquela mulher dona de longos cabelos negros, amarrados no alto de sua cabeça, virou-se abruptamente e continuou a andar. Fazia duas semanas que a vira, por que será que ela estava a sua procura agora?! Não queria falar com ela, não queria lembrar-se de nada!

– Hei! Espere! – Kagura segurou Rin pelo braço, fazendo-a virar-se para ela. – Você anda muito rápido, garota. – ela estava ofegante.

– O que você quer, Kagura? – Rin perguntou no tom mais frio que conseguiu encontrar.

– Nossa, falando desse jeito me lembra o Sesshy. – Kagura disse, meio sem graça.

– Eu estou sem tempo agora, preciso chegar logo em casa, tenho trabalhos pra fazer. – Rin disse, virando-se mais uma vez, mas Kagura andou e pôs-se na sua frente.

– Eu preciso conversar com você, serão só alguns minutos, é importante. – Kagura pediu.

– Não tenho tempo. – Rin repetiu, tentando desvencilhar-se da mulher diante de si. – Não quero ouvir nenhuma explicação.

– Eu não vim dar explicação nenhuma! – Kagura disse mais rígida, detendo Rin. – Estou apenas tentando arrumar essa bagunça que _vocês_ conseguiram fazer! Agora não seja tão impaciente e pare uns minutos apenas para escutar!

Rin ficou parada por uns segundos, pensando nas palavras rudes de Kagura. Suspirou demoradamente e concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

– Okay. Mas pelo menos vamos sentar em algum lugar, preciso descansar os braços e pernas. – Rin disse, indicando os livros que ainda carregava.

– Certo. – Kagura concordou agora parecendo mais animada.

Elas andaram silenciosamente ao longo da rua até encontrarem um banco para se sentar. Rin colocou os livros e bolsa de lado e virou-se para Kagura que sentara do seu outro lado.

– E então, o que quer me falar? – Rin perguntou, impaciente.

– Bom, sabe… eu não sei como começar… – Kagura disse, procurando as palavras certas.

– Comece pelo começo. – Rin disse simplesmente.

– Bom, okay… do começo. – Kagura disse, tomando fôlego para poder falar. – Sabe, eu conheci Sesshoumaru há mais de uns seis anos, quando ainda estávamos na mesma faculdade…

– Kagura, se veio me falar da sua vida amorosa com Sesshoumaru, sinto muito, mas não estou nem um pouco interessada. – Rin disse, fazendo menção de se levantar.

– PELOS DEUSES, CALE-SE! – Kagura gritou, realmente irritada e chamando a atenção de Rin para si; a garota estava de olhos arregalados. – Vou lhe explicar até os mínimos detalhes de tudo e se depois disso você não encontrar o porquê, eu não sei o que dizer.

Rin simplesmente continuou sentada e continuou a olhar para ela, provando que não iria interromper mais e a deixaria falar o que quisesse.

– É verdade que eu namorei Sesshoumaru naquela época. Eu, ele e Hashi éramos amigos da mesma classe. Estávamos sempre juntos e, mesmo que ele sempre fosse frio, como continua sendo, acho que eu e Hashi fomos os que mais o conhecemos. – Kagura continuou. – Eu o conheci muito bem, sabe, pelos anos que passamos juntos tanto quanto amigos quanto como namorados. E ainda gosto muito de Sesshoumaru, apenas como um _amigo._ – ela fez questão de frisar essa parte.

– Por que está me contando isso? – Rin perguntou, mais calma.

– Porque quero que entenda que Sesshoumaru não é o que aparenta. – Kagura disse, encarando-a nos olhos. – Desde cedo ele aprendeu sobre uma grande perda, com a mãe dele… e desde aquilo, ele deve ter desenvolvido um senso de proteção enorme. Sesshoumaru é uma das pessoas que eu conheço que mais se preocupa com os outros, com aqueles ao seu redor.

Rin deu uma breve risada com aquilo, mas não por que achava graça, simplesmente por que se lembrava dele mandando-a preocupar-se mais consigo do que com os outros, quando, pelo visto, ele era igual… mas Kagura continuou.

– Como eu disse, ele não é o que aparenta. Ele dedicou a vida dele a ajudar as outras pessoas, para evitar que elas sofressem o mesmo que ele quando era tão jovem. Ele nunca se preocupou consigo mesmo, só com os outros. Nunca ligava para o que tinha de errado consigo mesmo, mas com aqueles com quem se importava, com o que eles pensavam. – Kagura disse. – Mas ele nunca conseguiu expressar isso, sempre precisávamos adivinhar por meio de seus atos… parece que quanto mais ele se preocupa com alguém, mais coisas malucas ele faz. E desde que ele perdeu o próprio pai, entre suas próprias mãos… nunca mais aparentou o mesmo, ficou ainda mais frio e distante dos outros.

– Onde você quer chegar? – Rin perguntou, estranhando toda aquela conversa.

– Rin-chan, eu quero mostrar que Sesshoumaru a ama mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. – Kagura disse e continuou antes que Rin tivesse a chance de lhe interromper. – Ele sempre cuida dos outros, nunca de si mesmo… ele nunca se importou com a própria saúde desde que os que ama estivessem em perfeitas condições físicas e psicológicas… ou seja, quer que os outros sejam felizes mesmo que isso custe a sua própria felicidade.

Ela fez mais uma pausa e Rin estava entendendo menos ainda o ponto onde ela queria chegar.

– Deuses, eu não sei como lhe dizer isso… – Kagura suspirou.

– Dizer o quê, Kagura? – Rin perguntou, agora com um assomo de curiosidade e preocupação em sua mente.

– Hashi é o meu noivo, Rin. Acho que não deve saber disso… e ele é o médico de Sesshoumaru atualmente. – Kagura disse e Rin teve a leve impressão de que os olhos dela estavam cintilando.

– Sim, me disseram isso antes… Hakudoushi-sama também é Clínico Geral. – Rin disse, ficando ainda mais preocupada com o tom que Kagura usava agora. – Mas… o que tudo isso tem a ver?

– Não, Hashi não é Clínico Geral. – Kagura balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Ele é _Neurologista._

– Mas… o que isso…? – Rin agora não estava entendendo quase nada, ou pelo menos, _não queria entender._

– Você nunca parou para pensar? Por que Sesshoumaru está sempre passando mal, por que ele afasta as pessoas que ama? – Kagura disse. – Rin-chan… Sesshoumaru não queria que você sofresse por ele.

– O-o que você está querendo dizer com isso, Kagura? – Rin perguntou, mas não era necessário; uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto sem que ela percebesse. – Ele… ele está sempre estressado, tem muito trabalho, é por isso que está sempre passando mal, só precisa relaxar, como fizemos na última viagem… ele estava bem… – ela desatou a falar, tentando se convencer, mas Kagura a cortou de repente.

– Sesshoumaru vai morrer, Rin… ele tem um câncer no cérebro.

Ela ficou completamente sem reação… inconscientemente as lágrimas rolavam livres por seu rosto, sem parar. Estava com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, encarando a expressão de _pena_ no rosto de Kagura… era certo o que ouvira?! Ela estava falando a verdade? Não podia ser… Sesshoumaru não poderia _morrer!_

**Final do Capítulo Dezessete**

**Bom!!! Finalmente chegamos ao capítulo 17!**

**E acho que alguém vai querer me matar... ou será que é todo mundo?! - corre -**

**Enfins, tenho que avisar que esse foi o penultimo capítulo de Sacrifícios Para Amar, isso mesmo, povo, o PENULTIMO! Mas, porém, entretanto, todavia, contudo... além do capítulo 18 que sai no primeiro dia do ano que vem, vai ter um EPÍLOGO! Então, a fic só acaba oficialmente em 1º de Fevereiro. Vamos ver se alguém espera até lá XD**

**Bom, não vou demorar muito pra falar sobre esses capítulos e talz, acho que todo mundo vai querer me matar aqui! Mas... quero agradecer às pessoas que carinhosamente me deixaram reviews e creio que dessa vez respondi a todas!**

**Muito obrigada **Palas Lis, Kakashi-senpai, queenrj, Hinata-chan, Pâmela, Sah Rebelde, manu higurashi, Raissinha, Nike-chan, Cassia-chan, carlinha, Lenita Hino, Lola Sama, Misam.

**Fico imensamente feliz de saber que continuam acompanhando o fic e espero que continuem comigo até o final! XD Embora eu ache que todo mundo vai estar mais preocupado em correr pra me matar!**

**Kissus para vocês e até o próximo capítulo! See ya next year baby!**

**P.S.: Peço desculpas a quem viu a atualização e o site não mostrou o capítulo XD Na verdade, eu tentei postá-lo duas vezes de madrugada, mas como o fuso do site e do Brasil são diferentes, sempre ficava postado no dia 30. Então, eu decidi esperar até mais tarde pra postar, não pude ficar acordada até mais tarde de madrugada XD Mas, enfins... aí está o capítulo, aproveitem e desculpas novamente! XD**


	18. Destino

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Sacrifícios Para Amar**

**Capítulo Dezoito: Destino**

**Dedicado à Shampoo-chan e Palas Lis**

_**Revisado por Palas Lis**_

– Não… ele não vai… – Rin disse; os olhos ainda estavam ligeiramente arregalados, tentando conter os soluços que insistiam em ficarem presos em sua garganta. Tentava convencer a si mesma daquela verdade.

– Rin, o que quer que Sesshoumaru tenha dito, o que quer que ele tenha feito para afastá-la, é porque ele não quer que sinta pelo que vai acontecer com ele. – Kagura disse, interrompendo-a de repente. – Eu sou muito egoísta de vir aqui falar com você, afinal, é como se eu estivesse pedindo para que você tomasse conta dele. Não quero que vá até ele, não quero que sofra por ele, mas achei que tivesse o direito de saber o verdadeiro motivo do que aconteceu antes que fosse tarde demais. Sesshoumaru nunca viria até você para contar isso, acho que ele não quer que sofra do mesmo jeito que já sofreu.

Por mais que Kagura falasse, as palavras dela não entravam na cabeça de Rin. Aquela frase anterior de Kagura, o que ela lhe contara, continuava a ressoar em sua cabeça, continuava a se repetir incansavelmente… até que finalmente ela pareceu se dar conta do que ela significava.

– Ele… não!

Antes que Kagura pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Rin levantou-se e saiu correndo o mais rápido que conseguia. Finalmente tudo estava claro em sua mente, como Kagura dissera, era por isso que ele sempre estava se sentindo mal, era por isso que ele desmaiava com as dores de cabeça e não por fraqueza ou qualquer coisa assim. Ele queria protegê-la? Queria que ela se esquecesse do que sentia por ele por causa do que iria lhe acontecer. Mas ele deveria ter-lhe contado, devia ter-lhe dito desde o começo o que tinha, ela se apaixonara por ele durante todo aquele tempo, ele ficara ao seu lado, ela teria continuado ao seu lado como sempre.

Ao pensar nisso, parou de súbito no meio do caminho para casa. Ela _realmente_ teria aceitado ficar com ele? Ela realmente teria se apaixonado daquele modo se soubesse o que o esperava? Será que agora, que estava começando a esquecer Sesshoumaru, queria voltar para ele, sabendo que em breve ele não estaria mais ao seu lado… e mais uma vez ver uma pessoa amada partir?

– Isso… isso não é justo. – disse para si mesma, tentando manter-se de pé. Sentia que seus joelhos estavam fraquejando.

Durante aqueles segundos que ficou parada, com as lágrimas rolando por seu rosto, suas pernas enfraquecendo, tudo estava mais uma vez passando por sua mente, todos os momentos que estivera com Sesshoumaru, os momentos bons e os ruins, quando eles estavam bem, quando eles estavam se divertindo, e aqueles em que sempre se preocupava com ele, e ele com ela. Antes que suas pernas pudessem perder toda a força que tinha, continuou a correr para casa, esquecendo-se completamente que deixara livros e bolsa aos cuidados de Kagura.

Tirou as chaves do bolso e entrou em casa, fechando a porta com força. Continuou a correr durante toda a escada até chegar a seu quarto. Simplesmente jogou-se na cama, abraçando o travesseiro e chorando ainda mais alto e mais forte, deixando os soluços serem abafados pelo travesseiro que usava. Ainda não queria, simplesmente se negava a acreditar no que ouvira… mas não havia dúvidas sobre aquilo… o que mais a importunava agora era: o que ela queria fazer?

Depois que Rin saíra correndo, Kagura ficou sentada no mesmo lugar, olhando para as coisas que a garota deixara para trás. Realmente, quem se lembraria de livros e bolsa depois do que acabou de descobrir?

Ela suspirou demoradamente, pensando se aquela teria sido a coisa realmente certa a se fazer. Sesshoumaru a mataria se descobrisse tal ato, mas ela não ficaria calada todo aquele tempo, teria sido injustiça demais com Rin se ela descobrisse a verdade apenas quando Sesshoumaru não estivesse mais lá, para ela ter a chance de lhe falar uma última vez. Agora restava esperar e descobrir o que Rin faria dali em diante. Claro que Kagura não iria se impressionar se ela não voltasse para Sesshoumaru. Precisava admitir que era uma coisa bem sensata a se fazer, já que voltar era o mesmo que privar-se de sua própria felicidade, sabendo o que estava por vir.

– Fico triste por você Rin… por ter que descobrir desse modo. – Kagura disse ao vento, olhando os livros que a garota deixara para trás.

Rin não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia passado desde que chegara em casa e se lançara na cama… estava cansada de tanto chorar, mas não podia fazer nada, não conseguia fazer os soluços e as lágrimas pararem. Depois daquilo, ela tinha certeza que ainda o amava demais para parar de chorar ali, naquele momento. Tudo o que ele lhe dissera semanas atrás era apenas para que ela o odiasse, e infelizmente, a tentativa fora em vão, nunca conseguiria esquecê-lo ou odiá-lo de verdade.

Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos e suas lágrimas que nem percebeu uma voz chamando por si do corredor. A cada minuto afundava mais e mais a própria cabeça entre os travesseiros.

A porta de seu quarto foi aberta e apenas nesse momento ela virou-se ao ouvir uma conhecida voz.

– Rin-chan, eu chegu… – antes que Kagome pudesse terminar a frase, encarou Rin, olhando-a da cama, com os olhos completamente vermelhos e o rosto molhado com as lágrimas. – Rin-chan! O que aconteceu?!

Kagome correu até a prima na cama e sentou-se ao seu lado. Rin abraçou-a como se quisesse buscar o conforto de uma mãe, que não mais tinha.

– Rin, por que está desse jeito? – Kagome perguntou mais uma vez, afagando os cabelos da outra enquanto ela continuava a chorar e apertar o abraço em volta da cintura da prima. – O que aconteceu?!

– Kagome… eu… eu não sei… – Rin começou a dizer, sendo momentaneamente interrompida por seus soluços. – … não sei o que fazer!

– Rin, do que você está falando? – Kagome perguntou, ficando cada vez mais preocupada com o estado dela.

– Ele… ele… – ela não conseguiu completar a frase e chorou mais.

– Rin-chan, acalme-se, por favor. – Kagome pediu, ainda mais preocupada com o estado dela. – Acalme-se, vai ficar tudo bem, certo?

– Não vai! – Rin disse brusca, chamando a atenção de Kagome. – Ele vai morrer, Kagome! Ele vai morrer e nunca me disse nada!

Kagome subitamente ficou sem palavras. Sesshoumaru teria procurado-a para finalmente falar aquilo? O que tinha acontecido exatamente.

– Eu… ele falou com você? – Kagome perguntou, ainda não conseguindo associar as coisas direito. Pelo visto, Rin estava agindo quase como ela pensara.

– Não. – Rin disse, parecendo começar a se acalmar. – Kagura me contou… ela me procurou e contou tudo. Por quê, Kagome?! Por que isso tem que acontecer?!

– Rin-chan… eu… não sei o que lhe dizer. – Kagome continuou a afagar os cabelos dela, sem conseguir encontrar palavras para consolá-la.

– Ele… ele devia ter me contado, Kagome! Isso não foi justo! – Rin disse mais uma vez, contendo o choro. – O que eu faço, Kagome?! O que eu faço?!

– Rin, isso só você pode decidir… – Kagome disse, segurando-a pelos ombros para poder encará-la nos olhos. – Sesshoumaru-sama quis afastar você, só você pode decidir o que fazer agora.

– Mas, Kagome… – Rin deixou que mais lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos enquanto encarava a prima. – Eu… eu ainda o amo. Mas eu… eu… não sei se posso agüentar isso mais uma vez! Isso… isso dói tanto!

– Eu entendo, Rin-chan. Sei como se sente. – Kagome disse, voltando a passar as mãos pelos cabelos dela, fazendo-a descansar a cabeça sobre suas pernas e deitar-se. – Mas só você sabe o que é certo… eu sei que ama Sesshoumaru-sama, mas se ele mesmo opinou por deixá-la, é por que ele sabe como você vai sofrer.

Rin ficou calada, com os olhos abertos fitando o nada diante de si. Kagome continuava a afagar seus cabelos carinhosamente. Sentia-se bem tendo alguém tão atencioso como Kagome ao seu lado. Precisava de pessoas por perto, pessoas que a apoiassem.

O tempo parecia passar lentamente, ou sequer parecia querer passar, mas aos poucos os soluços cessaram, seus olhos começaram a ficar pesados e então acabou dormindo sem ao menos perceber que o fizera. Kagome ficou ao seu lado por um tempo a mais, apenas lhe fazendo companhia.

Suspirou pesadamente quando percebeu que Rin dormia profundamente. Sabia que aquilo poderia acontecer se ela descobrisse. E não podia culpá-la por não saber o que fazer. Voltar para Sesshoumaru depois de descobrir aquilo era uma coisa arriscada a se fazer… ela estaria arriscando a própria felicidade para ficar ao lado dele. E, no final, ela sofreria tanto quanto sofreu ao perder a mãe, não muito tempo atrás.

Kagome saiu do quarto e a deixou descansando. Depois de passar todo aquele tempo chorando e pensando no que fazer, ela merecia um bom descanso.

Kagome desceu as escadas lentamente, pensando em tudo o que ouvira de Rin, todos os lamentos e as lágrimas que a vira derramar. Era simplesmente irrefutável que ela realmente amava Sesshoumaru e, por isso, a decisão se tornava vezes mais difícil.

Assim que terminou de descer as escadas, escutou a campainha tocar e rezando para que Rin não tivesse acordado com aquele barulho, andou até a porta para atender antes que soasse mais uma vez.

– Oi. – uma mulher de cabelos negros amarrados no alto da cabeça, que Kagome não conhecia, sorria para ela do outro lado da porta. Ela segurava alguns livros em mãos e uma bolsa ligeiramente familiar.

– Oi… ahn, posso ajudá-la? – Kagome perguntou, observando aquela mulher parada diante de si.

– Poderia pegar essas coisas. – Kagura disse, estendendo os livros e a bolsa para Kagome. – São de Rin. Eu sou Kagura, prazer, e você deve ser Kagome?

– Ah, hai. – Kagome respondeu, pegando os livros da prima. – Você… não quer entrar?

– Acho melhor não. – Kagura disse, receosa acerca do que Rin faria se ela entrasse.

– Não tem problema, entre. – Kagome disse, dando espaço para que a mulher entrasse na casa. – Rin-chan está dormindo agora.

– Ah… tem certeza? – Kagura perguntou, ainda um tanto quanto receosa.

– Vamos logo, me ajude a levar esses livros também. – Kagome disse, no seu ânimo habitual.

– Tudo bem. – Kagura finalmente cedeu, pegando alguns dos livros e entrando para que Kagome fechasse a porta.

Kagome seguiu até a sala e colocou os livros numa mesa perto dos sofás, assim como Kagura.

– Bom, você quer comer alguma coisa? – Kagome perguntou, quando as mãos de ambas estavam livres.

– Não, não estou com fome. – Kagura disse, dando de ombros. – E preciso voltar logo, estão me esperando daqui a alguns minutos.

– Tudo bem, não vamos demorar muito. – Kagome disse, seguindo até a cozinha e fazendo sinal para que a outra a acompanhasse.

Quando chegou ao aposento, indicou um lugar à mesa para Kagura sentar enquanto ela se servia de suco e colocava um copo para a outra caso ela mudasse de idéia.

– Sabe, Rin-chan me disse o que aconteceu. – Kagome disse, depois de tomar uns goles do suco e descansando o copo na mesa.

– Eu não queria realmente causar algum problema. – Kagura confessou. – Mas acho que Sesshoumaru é muito estúpido pra fazer alguma coisa sozinho e achei que seria bem pior se Rin descobrisse toda a verdade quando fosse tarde demais.

– Eu concordo com você. – Kagome disse. – Mas achei que Sesshoumaru-sama deveria tentar falar com ela, vejo que não deu muito certo.

– Você também sabia? – Kagura perguntou, fitando Kagome atentamente.

– Sim, descobri algum tempo atrás. – Kagome explicou. – Fazer faculdade de Medicina ajuda um pouco.

– Realmente. – Kagura concordou, sorrindo.

– Eu só queria agradecer por ter feito isso. – Kagome disse finalmente. – Eu acho que nunca teria coragem de contar pra ela uma coisa dessas… faz pouco tempo que Rin-chan perdeu a mãe e Sesshoumaru-sama foi quem mais a ajudou, sabe? E agora acontece isso… mesmo que ela estivesse tentando esquecê-lo, dá pra ver que ela ainda gosta dele, e se de repente descobrisse tarde demais o que estava acontecendo, seria ainda pior.

– Eu concordo com você, por isso a procurei. – Kagura disse. – Sabe, eu sei que também ajudei para isso. Eu tenho uma terrível mania de viver em cima dos outros, literalmente… e Rin acabou vendo uma coisa não muito boa quando eu estava conversando com Sesshoumaru. Mas claro que ele não contou antes para ela que eu já tenho um noivo, e ela acabou tendo a idéia errada de tudo… isso deve ter ajudado pra que eles acabassem.

– Bom, o que está feito, está feito, e não tem nada que possamos fazer para mudar, não é? – Kagome disse, dando de ombros e se levantando para colocar os copos sujos de suco na pia, se bem que Kagura nem bebera nada.

– Eu estou indo agora, não posso me demorar muito. – Kagura disse, levantando-se.

– Tudo bem. – Kagome concordou. – Até outro dia então. Eu a acompanho até a porta.

– Hai. – Kagura concordou e Kagome seguiu com ela até a porta de entrada. – Então, até mais.

– Mais uma vez, obrigada. – Kagome agradeceu, quando Kagura já tinha passado pela porta. – Ja.

Kagura acenou brevemente como sinal de despedida e saiu na direção da rua enquanto Kagome fechava a porta e seguia para a sala de estar. Realmente não havia nada mais a ser feito, ela simplesmente descansou no sofá de três lugares pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo, o que não demorou a fazê-la dormir, ali mesmo na sala.

Quando Kagura chegou na casa dos Taisho era por volta das oito e meia da noite, entrou – como sempre – barulhenta à sala de jantar, onde toda a família já estava reunida para a refeição um tanto quanto atrasada.

– Oh, finalmente voltou, Kagura. – Izayoi a cumprimentou ao vê-la encarar a todos do portal de entrada. – Venha, junte-se a nós.

– Claro, estou morrendo de fome. – Kagura disse e sem fazer cerimônia sentou-se no lugar livre ao lado de Izayoi, onde, por sinal, já havia um prato posto.

– Pensei que fosse jantar fora depois dessa demora. – Izayoi comentou enquanto todos os outros retomaram a sua refeição silenciosamente.

– Eu disse que viria jantar aqui, não disse? – Kagura comentou. – Hashi já tinha me dito mais cedo que estaria de plantão, então não teria motivos para jantar fora.

– Por que é que você ainda está aqui, hein? – a voz de Inuyasha chamou a atenção dos outros na sala.

– Inuyasha! Não seja tão rude. – Izayoi o repreendeu, enquanto Sesshoumaru continuava a sua refeição, não se deixando afetar pelas palavras pronunciadas pelos outros.

– Feh! Mas é verdade, ela já deveria estar com o Hakudoushi agora. – Inuyasha disse dando de ombros.

– Sempre tão educado, Inu-kun. – Kagura disse, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Oras, estou fazendo companhia à sua mãe, já que você não tem tempo para isso, não é, querido? E, além do que, é sempre bom ter uma outra mulher por perto. Vocês homens são muito desatentos.

– Eu não sou desatento, oras. – Inuyasha bufou.

– Claro que não, querido, foi só um comentário avulso. – Kagura disse, balançando a mão num sinal de irrelevância.

– E onde esteve essa tarde, Kagura? – Izayoi perguntou, virando-se ligeiramente para encará-la.

Foi impossível para Kagura não notar que aqueles olhos dourados sérios se fixarem sobre ela quando ela os fitou de maneira inconsciente mediante a pergunta da mais velha. Rapidamente Kagura voltou a atenção para Izayoi, e tinha certeza que ninguém além dela mesma e Sesshoumaru havia percebido aquela troca de olhares que durara alguns segundos apenas.

– Eu estava só dando uma volta. – Kagura comentou e logo Izayoi percebeu não deveria ter perguntado, sabendo que Kagura faria alguma coisa para ajudar Sesshoumaru sem que ele soubesse. Mas a garota soube disfarçar bem. – Sabe, fui conversar com algumas amigas da faculdade. Eu encontrei uma delas no hospital hoje e ela me convidou para passar na casa dela uma hora dessas.

– Mesmo, Kagura? – os rostos das duas mulheres presentes se voltaram para o irmão mais velho na sala, ele olhava para Kagura de uma maneira atenta e curiosa ao mesmo tempo.

– É claro! – Kagura assentiu. – Você estava ocupado quando a encontrei no hospital, mas ela está muito bem.

– Quem seria essa _amiga_? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, ainda com um estranho ar curioso.

– Ah… é a Kanna, você lembra dela? – Kagura disse de repente, tentando na verdade recordar um nome conhecido aos dois.

Sesshoumaru simplesmente acenou a cabeça no que parecia um sinal positivo e voltou a prestar atenção em sua própria refeição. Kagura quase deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio e Izayoi simplesmente sorriu de lado com o desfecho da explicação que Kagura inventara. Mais tarde talvez elas pudessem trocar informações sobre o que realmente acontecera naquela tarde.

Fora aquele pequeno distúrbio, o jantar tinha sido completamente normal, com mais conversas entre Izayoi e Kagura, onde vez ou outra Inuyasha acabava se metendo, usando de sua _"magnífica educação",_ como Kagura costumava lembrar.

Sesshoumaru, também como de costume, foi o primeiro a se retirar da sala e subir para o seu quarto, claro, não havia outro refúgio onde ele se escondesse que não seu próprio quarto. Um pouco mais tarde, Inuyasha subiu, seguido de Kagura e Izayoi, as duas últimas, seguiram direto para o quarto de Izayoi para terem suas _"conversas de mulher",_ como Inuyasha comentava.

Claro que em menos de uma hora Kagura tinha deixado Izayoi a par de tudo o que fizera e que acontecera durante a saída dela. Contudo, já estava tarde o suficiente e ambas estavam cansadas para passarem a noite conversando como jovens colegiais.

– Bom, até amanhã, tia Izayoi. – Kagura despediu-se quando abriu a porta do quarto para sair.

– Até amanhã, querida. – Izayoi despediu-se igualmente, e ao ver Kagura virar-se para andar ao longo do corredor, fechou a porta e seguiu para descansar.

Quando Kagura andava ao longo do corredor e caminhava em direção das escadas para descê-las, sentiu-se puxada pelo braço, pouco acima do cotovelo, de uma maneira rápida e cuidadosa ao mesmo tempo, para dentro de um dos quartos. Apenas quando a porta foi fechada ela pôde observar a pessoa parada a sua frente.

– Ah… Sesshy! Se queria que eu viesse conversar com você, era só ter chamado, não precisava disso! – ela o repreendeu, cruzando os braços diante do peito, imitando a posição em que ele estava agora, depois de fechada a porta.

– O que foi fazer hoje, Kagura? – Sesshoumaru perguntou no seu tom autoritário e desconfiado ao mesmo tempo.

– Ué, eu já disse! Eu fui visitar a Kanna! – ela respondeu de maneira insistente. – E, à propósito, a casa dela é muito bonita, você deveria ir vê-la.

– Não minta para mim, Kagura. Sei que está armando alguma coisa, eu vi como você e _minha mãe_ se encaravam. – ele disse simplesmente.

– Eu não estou tramando nada! – Kagura reclamou. – Essa é a verdade, oras! Não confia mais em mim?

– Não desde que sei que Kanna está atualmente residindo em Hokkaido com o marido e a filha e trabalha como diretora do hospital de lá. – Sesshoumaru respondeu num tom definitivo até mesmo para Kagura. – Agora, diga o que estavam tramando.

– Ora, Sesshy! Porque eu tramaria algo com a sua m… – Kagura parou de súbito percebendo o que ia falar, mas logo se deu conta de que Sesshoumaru o citara primeiro. – Hei… você nunca chamou tia Izayoi de _mãe_.

– Kagura, não mude de assunto, quero saber o que fez e espero que não tenha sido nada do que eu esteja imaginando. – Sesshoumaru disse e estava impaciente com a situação.

– Eu fui falar com a Rin! – Kagura disse de uma vez, parecendo extremamente irritada. – Pronto, falei! Não era o que você queria?! Eu contei tudo pra ela, contei a verdade! Antes que você não fizesse nada! Já estava ficando impaciente com esse seu orgulho e essa sua super proteção! Deixe que os outros se preocupem com você um pouco, ou que pelo menos tenham o direito de saber o que está acontecendo com você!

– Eu já disse para não se meter na_ minha vida_! – Sesshoumaru aumentou o tom de voz, parecia furioso o suficiente para quebrar a primeira coisa que visse na frente. Encarou Kagura com raiva, mas ela não parecia se importar com a sua expressão.

– _Que vida_? – Kagura perguntou, dessa vez completamente calma e mantendo um tom neutro. – De _que vida_ você está falando? Porque eu não estou vendo ninguém aqui _vivendo_… só consigo enxergar um grande idiota que quer morrer mais rápido, isso sim.

Sesshoumaru ficou calado, não conseguia encontrar palavras para rebater as de Kagura, antes que tivesse chance de procurar um pouco mais, ela voltou a falar.

– Quer ficar sozinho até o fim? É isso que quer? – Kagura disse, seus olhos cintilantes. – Pois eu não vou deixar, Sesshoumaru. Não vou deixar que continue com essa tolice que já alcançou os extremos da minha paciência e da preocupação dos outros. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu vi que aquela garota gosta mesmo de você e que você se importa mesmo com ela. Você estava mais _vivo_, até implicava mais comigo do que antigamente. Até mesmo Hashi disse que você só faltava enlouquecer quando o via chegar perto dela. Eu sei que quer protegê-la… que não quer que ela sofra, mas o que quer fazer é pior do que qualquer outra coisa que imagine. E sinceramente, eu não ia deixar isso continuar mesmo. Acredite, se ela o ama, ela sofreria bem mais se descobrisse tudo apenas quando não tivesse mais a oportunidade de pedir desculpas e de ouvir _suas_ _desculpas_.

– Saia. – foi a única coisa que Sesshoumaru disse quando Kagura terminou de falar.

Ela não demorou dois segundos, sequer tentou dizer mais alguma coisa, apenas saiu do quarto e bateu a porta devagar ao passar.

Sesshoumaru ficou parado por uns segundos, associando o que ele mesmo dissera, mandando Kagura sair. Aquele ato o fez lembrar-se dos gritos de Rin no dia que ele lhe falara, no dia que acabara tudo. Nunca imaginou que pudesse ter sido tão difícil escutar os gritos da garota e resistir a ir até ela e confortar-lhe… mas se ele tinha escolhido aquilo, não havia como voltar atrás. Lembrou-se das palavras de Kagura, de tudo que ela praticamente arremessara contra o seu rosto. Deixou-se cair sentado ao lado da cama, encostando-se nesta e passando a mão pelos cabelos. Talvez nunca tivesse desejado tanto que estivesse desacordado naquele momento, ou que não tivesse puxado Kagura para dentro de seu quarto… as palavras dela _pesavam_ em sua mente. Incrível como ela era uma das únicas pessoas que conseguiam atingi-lo com palavras.

Ele continuou sentado ali, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto Kagura seguia até o seu próprio quarto. Ela não estava nem de longe arrependida pelo que fizera e se Sesshoumaru quisesse, que fosse implicar com outro, não com ela. Ele sabia que nunca conseguiria vencer mesmo, a paciência não era mesmo um dos fortes de Sesshoumaru quando se tratava dela ou do irritante de seu noivo. Afinal, como Sesshoumaru costumava dizer tempos atrás: eles formavam um belo par.

Por volta de uma da manhã, na casa do outro lado da cidade, Kagome acordava de seu sono na sala, estava com uma terrível dor nas costas por ter adormecido no sofá e se ficasse lá a noite inteira, com certeza seu pescoço estaria sem condições de livre movimento. Depois de rumar para a cama, só voltou a acordar durante a manhã e incrivelmente isso acontecera por conta de um som irritante do lado de sua cama, que certamente não teria se lembrado de ligar na noite anterior.

Ela desligou o alarme do despertador e sentou-se na cama. Era o despertador do quarto de Rin e do lado dele havia um _bilhete_?

Kagome precisou se espreguiçar durante pelo menos cinco minutos e esfregar os olhos por mais dois minutos para poder entender o que Rin escrevera.

"_Saí mais cedo para a faculdade… não se atrase."_

Ela amassou o bilhete de imediato e jogou no lugar mais perto que encontrou, como sempre, até mesmo por bilhetes Rin insistia para ela não se atrasar, mas claro que isso nunca acontecia com ela! Só que demorava um pouco mais para se arrumar que os outros. Ficou sentada na cama ainda por uns minutos, Rin com certeza queria tempo para pensar sozinha no que poderia fazer e Kagome estava ficando preocupada com ela. Não podia imaginar como Rin estava se sentindo… afinal, não era Inuyasha que estava na situação de Sesshoumaru, mas tinha a ligeira impressão de que se o mesmo acontecesse a ela, continuaria ao lado da pessoa que amava. Porém, não tinha perdido a mãe pouco tempo antes… então as coisas se tornavam bem mais difíceis do que sua mente poderia imaginar.

Kagome se levantou da cama percebendo que passava de dez minutos desde que ficara apenas se espreguiçando e pensando em Rin. Se continuasse daquele jeito, ela acabaria se atrasando como dizia o bilhete.

Rin estava na faculdade havia quase uma hora. Estava trancada na biblioteca, com os óculos de grau na face e um livro aberto em mãos, tentando se concentrar nele e parar de pensar em coisas que a deixavam mal… mas já era a décima vez que relia o mesmo parágrafo na última meia hora, sem nem se dar conta de que o estava fazendo e, a cada duas palavras lidas, lembrava de Sesshoumaru, lembrava de _morte_.

Irritada consigo mesma, fechou o livro e bateu-o com força em cima da mesa.

Mais uma vez aquela terrível vontade de chorar se apossava dela e as lágrimas encheram seus olhos. Mas não podia chorar o tempo todo, o problema é que não conseguia parar, as lágrimas pareciam ter vontade própria… e ainda não sabia o que fazer. Voltar para Sesshoumaru sabendo que em breve sofreria bem mais por estar ao seu lado, ou se distanciar o máximo possível dele, imaginando que as palavras que lhe dissera anteriormente eram verdade e que ele jamais tivera a intenção de protegê-la de si mesmo.

– Ah, Rin! Você já está aqui… – uma voz conhecida soou do lado da mesa, vinda de perto de uma das prateleiras. Rin virou a cabeça para encontrar Ayame, sua colega de classe. – Não achei que fosse chegar tão cedo.

– Ah… Ayame. – Rin cumprimentou-a, seguindo-a com o olhar até ela sentar-se na cadeira diante da sua. – Também não achei que você fosse chegar tão cedo.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ayame perguntou, olhando para ela atentamente. – Seus olhos estão vermelhos.

– Iie, não aconteceu nada. – Rin disse, sorridente e tirando os óculos para poder esfregar os olhos. – É que acordei cedo demais hoje, meus olhos estão só cansados. Mas, me diga o que está fazendo aqui na biblioteca tão cedo? Ainda falta meia hora para o primeiro tempo.

– É, eu sei, e eu devia ter chegado ainda mais cedo, sabe? – Ayame explicou, depositando os livros sobre a mesa e pegando a sua bolsa nas costas para colocar sobre a mesa também. – Preciso terminar aquele relatório que o professor pediu ontem. Fiquei com sono e acabei não fazendo nem metade dele… e não duvido nada que ele vai trucidar a pessoa que se esqueceu de trazer. Acho que ele é um tanto quanto louco…

– Ah, não… – Rin lamentou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – O relatório era pra hoje.

– É o que parece. – Ayame disse simplesmente, levantando os olhos de seus livros e cadernos para fitar Rin. – Você não lembrou? Que estranho, sempre faz todas as atividades assim que as recebe.

– Eu esqueci mesmo… completamente. – Rin disse, massageando as têmporas para tentar se concentrar.

– Olha, se fizer agora, como eu, talvez ainda dê tempo para terminar. – Ayame explicou. – Então por que não começa? Posso te emprestar algumas das minhas anotações.

– Ayame, você salvou a minha vida. – Rin disse, recolocando os óculos e pegando algumas das folhas que a outra lhe estendia. – Eu comecei esse relatório ontem, me deixa procurar por aqui…

Rin virou-se para seus próprios livros e cadernos e enquanto estava folheando-os, parou de súbito, percebendo uma coisa que não notara desde que saíra de casa. Seus livros e cadernos estavam realmente _ali_. O fato é que os tinha esquecido naquela praça, enquanto conversava com Kagura… o que significava que pelo visto ela passara em sua casa depois e os deixara com Kagome, ou talvez tivesse pedido a Inuyasha que os levasse até a prima. Não importando como os livros tinham voltado às suas mãos, mais uma vez a conversa que tivera com Kagura estava voltando à sua mente e tomando todo o lugar e a atenção que precisaria dar para o relatório. Teve a ligeira impressão de que seus olhos tinham voltado a ficarem vermelhos, prestes a derramarem lágrimas.

– Rin… Rin-chan? – a voz de Ayame mais uma vez a fez acordar e erguer os olhos para encará-la. – Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?

– Ahn… hai… está tudo bem, não se preocupe. Só estou um pouco cansada. – Rin disse mais uma vez, voltando a procurar suas anotações. – Achei. Bom, pelo menos é um começo.

Rin mostrou o relatório que tinha preparado até então, apenas o rascunho. Havia várias frases riscadas e não devia ter nem dois parágrafos. Ayame riu com o que ela mostrou e ela acompanhou, quase que inconscientemente.

– É mesmo, pelo menos é um começo. Está melhor que o meu, veja… – Ayame mostrou e o dela não deveria estar em melhor situação mesmo. Tinha só um parágrafo de umas cinco linhas e duas delas estavam completamente rabiscadas.

– Bom, parece que vamos ter muito com o que ocupar esses trinta minutos livres. – Rin disse, pegando caneta e caderno.

– Que viraram vinte, por conta da nossa demora. – Ayame disse, também começando a riscar mais coisas em seu caderno.

Rin colocou os óculos e assim como a garota diante de si. Começou a escrever o que encontrava pelas anotações, fazendo rabiscos aqui e ali. Mas não conseguia se concentrar por muito tempo… sempre que estava começando a pensar em alguma coisa na qual escrever em seu relatório, lembrava de Sesshoumaru… mais uma vez lembrava-se de tudo, e ela ainda não tinha idéia do que poderia fazer. Estava tão confusa… estava perdida em pensamentos novamente e Ayame lhe trouxe de volta a Terra.

– Rin, se você escrever essa frase de novo, o professor vai cortar o seu relatório e te dar zero. – Ayame disse, indicando uma frase que Rin estava escrevendo pela terceira vez sem ao menos ter percebido.

– Por Kami… – ela suspirou, observando o que acabava de fazer.

– Rin, definitivamente você não está bem. – Ayame disse, deixando as anotações de lado.

– Sabe de uma coisa… você tem razão. – Rin disse, tirando os óculos do rosto de novo e guardando-os. Começou a empilhar os livros e guardar canetas e lápis na bolsa.

– O que você está fazendo? – Ayame perguntou, curiosa por conta da reação dela.

– Não estou me sentindo bem, acho que vou para casa. – Rin disse, jogando a bolsa nas costas e colocando os outros livros na mão. – Avisa aos professores por mim, tudo bem?

– Ah, okay. – Ayame disse, parecendo sem reação, afinal, era difícil Rin sair da faculdade daquele jeito e parecia estar fisicamente bem. – Se cuida.

– Ja ne. – Rin se despediu e desapareceu pelos corredores da biblioteca até a saída.

– Que estranho… – Ayame comentou consigo mesma, observando Rin ir embora. – Ela nunca mata aula…

Ayame deu de ombros e mais uma vez voltou a sua atenção para o relatório inacabado à sua frente, concentrando-se mais uma vez em terminá-lo.

Rin saiu quase correndo do prédio da biblioteca. Queria ficar bem longe da faculdade pelo menos naquele único dia. Não estava com a mínima vontade de conversar, de prestar atenção na aula, de fazer nada. A única coisa que tinha vontade agora era fazer a mesma coisa que fizera no dia anterior: jogar-se na cama, acabar-se em lágrimas e esperar o sono chegar com o cansaço de chorar horas seguidas.

Entretanto, tinha que colocar em sua própria cabeça que chorar agora não resolveria nada… Sesshoumaru fora quem mais a ajudara quando ela precisou e agora ela tinha que fazer as coisas por si mesma, não podia continuar chorando e não tinha nenhum Sesshoumaru agora em quem se apoiar.

Quando estava preste a sair do _campus, _sair e ir para bem longe da faculdade, mais uma voz conhecida lhe chamou a atenção. Incrível como o único dia que ela não queria ninguém por perto, as pessoas tinham o dom de aparecer todas de uma vez. Virou-se ao escutar a voz da prima apenas no segundo chamado.

– Rin-chan! – Kagome seguiu até ela a passos rápidos. Rin havia parado para esperá-la. – Você está bem? Onde está indo? As aulas vão começar.

– Eu… não estou me sentindo bem, Kagome. – Rin disse de uma vez, encarando a prima com um olhar quase de súplica para que não a prendesse mais ali.

– Entendo… – Kagome disse num tom de voz mais baixo. – Bom, cuide-se. Se precisar de alguma coisa, sabe onde me encontrar.

– Sim, eu acho que sei. – Rin respondeu, sorrindo para ela. – Arigatou, K-chan.

Rin virou-se para sair e Kagome acenou brevemente apenas. É, agora, depois de ver o sorriso de Rin, Kagome tinha certeza de que a prima saberia resolver tudo sozinha, e quando precisasse de ajuda, ela estaria lá com certeza. Virou-se e tomou o caminho oposto ao de Rin, seguindo na direção do seu prédio na faculdade.

Rin tomou o primeiro metrô de volta à sua casa. Quase adormeceu sentada nas cadeiras, mas logo estava seguindo o curto caminho da estação até sua casa para poder deixar as coisas por lá e descansar um pouco, quem sabe. Pensar demais a deixava realmente exausta… principalmente se toda vez que ela pensava, conseguia sentir-se ainda pior.

Diferente de Rin, que pelo menos tentou ir à faculdade naquela manhã – embora não tenha sido uma tentativa bem sucedida –, Sesshoumaru permaneceu toda a manhã em casa e trancado no quarto, para variar. Não estava com a mínima disposição para comer, ou ir trabalhar. Não que estivesse se sentindo pior naquela manhã, mas perdera completamente a disposição… talvez por descobrir que não fora ele quem contara a verdade a Rin… ou talvez por sentir-se egoísta demais em achar que ela voltaria para ele.

Tinha que admitir, até mesmo para Kagura, que depois de descobrir que ela contara toda a verdade para Rin, um lado seu torcia para que a jovem viesse lhe procurar, para que dissesse que queria continuar com ele… outro lado dizia que era errado, o que estava feito, estava feito e Rin certamente não iria se dispor a sofrer tanto quanto sofrera com a perda da mãe. Achar que ele poderia causar tamanha dor como a que ela sentira com a partida da mãe, era algo simplesmente impensável… não a faria sofrer a mesma coisa duas vezes.

Continuou durante o resto da manhã em seu quarto, trancado e dispensando cada um que tentava bater em sua porta. Era hora do almoço quando Kagura e Izayoi se reuniram à mesa mais uma vez.

– O Sesshy também não vai descer para almoçar? – Kagura perguntou para Izayoi, sentada à sua frente. Apenas as duas estavam na refeição naquele momento.

– Acho que não… talvez ele não esteja se sentindo bem, pode comer alguma coisa depois. – Izayoi disse simplesmente. – Espero que fique melhor logo.

– Não se preocupe, tia Izayoi, com certeza ele não está mal por conta da saúde. – Kagura disse em resposta. – Ele vai sair, uma hora ou outra.

– Bom, eu preciso passar na empresa agora de tarde, querida… você gostaria de ir comigo ou vai ficar pra tentar tirar Sesshoumaru desse buraco que ele chama de quarto? – Izayoi perguntou educadamente, com um sorriso em face.

– Na verdade, vou deixar Sesshoumaru sair sozinho e vou pegar uma carona com a senhora até o hospital, pode ser? Quero ver Hashi. – ela disse, descansando seu copo de suco.

– Ah, tudo bem, então. Podemos ir? – Izayoi perguntou, visto que havia terminado a sua refeição e Kagura, aparentemente, fizera o mesmo.

– Vamos, vamos sim! – Kagura disse, levantando-se rápido da cadeira. – Só vou pegar a minha bolsa e volto logo.

– Tudo bem. Vou chamar o motorista, espero você na entrada. – Izayoi disse, dirigindo-se para a porta, assim como Kagura.

– Hai! – Kagura concordou, separando-se de Izayoi para ir até seu quarto, pegar sua bolsa.

De lá as duas seguiram seus caminhos, deixando Sesshoumaru sozinho em casa, ainda pensando em qualquer coisa que fosse… do mesmo modo que Rin, em sua casa, completamente sozinha, pensando possivelmente a mesma coisa, mas do lado oposto ao de Sesshoumaru.

Durante aquela tarde, Rin continuou trancada em sua casa, fazendo qualquer coisa que pudesse mantê-la distraída, assim como Sesshoumaru, embora ele já tivesse desistido de fazer algo para se distrair. Izayoi passou a tarde ocupada com os negócios da empresa dos Taisho, enquanto que Kagura tentou irritar a vida de Hakudoushi o máximo possível, mas precisou deixá-lo de lado quando ele foi chamado para uma emergência, numa cirurgia que demoraria pelo menos cinco horas. Sendo médica também, claro que ela entendia pelo que o noivo tinha que passar, então, simplesmente rendeu-se e voltou para casa, já que seu segundo médico favorito não estava trabalhando naquele dia.

Apenas por volta das oito da noite, Kagome chegou em casa, alertando Rin para sua entrada, quando bateu a porta da frente com força acidentalmente. Rin estivera sentada no sofá da sala bem ao lado, assistindo algum programa de tevê no qual realmente não prestava atenção. Olhou por cima do encosto do sofá, até encontrar a prima que sorriu sem graça para ela.

– Gomen… acho que bati a porta forte demais. – Kagome disse, seguindo até a sala. – Sente-se melhor?

Rin simplesmente meneou a cabeça de modo positivo. Tinha chorado o suficiente e não queria lembrar o motivo pelo qual Kagome estava lhe perguntando se estava bem… ou acabaria voltando a chorar sem mesmo querer aquilo.

– Eu demorei demais pra resolver uns trabalhos lá na faculdade, acho que se meu grupo tivesse demorado um pouco mais os vigias da faculdade teriam nos expulsado. – Kagome disse, sentando-se numa poltrona ao lado do sofá em que Rin estava, mudando de assunto rapidamente.

– Pois é… já passa das oito. – Rin concordou, olhando o relógio de pulso.

– Bom, pelo menos Inuyasha se dispôs a ficar lá, esperando até eu estar livre, então não precisei vir sozinha para casa. – Kagome disse e logo percebeu o que a idéia geral de acompanhante causava em Rin, logo mudou de assunto. – Bom, eu vou tomar um banho e tentar preparar alguma coisa para o jantar, você já jantou?

– Iie. – Rin disse simplesmente. – Acho que acabei com todas as porcarias de doces e salgados que estavam na cozinha… não queria preparar almoço.

– Eu imaginei. – Kagome disse usando um tom decepcionado. – Vai ter que se virar para reabastecer a dispensa, porque eu não vou fazer compras.

– Tá… eu vou tentar algum dia. – Rin disse, voltando a se deitar no sofá maior enquanto Kagome subia para o quarto.

Quase uma hora depois, as duas estavam sentadas à mesa da sala de jantar comendo apenas umas omeletes que Kagome preparara e suco. O ambiente parecia tenso e completamente silencioso, até Kagome se habilitar a quebrá-lo.

– Ah, marcamos de sair no fim de semana de novo, você vem com a gente? Vamos a um parque que está na cidade, deve ser bem divertido. – Kagome explicou, deixando seu copo de lado.

– Não sei… – Rin disse de maneira desligada. – Talvez.

– Vamos lá, Rin, você tem que se divertir, garota. – Kagome disse, tentando animá-la. – Nossa, quero só obrigar Inuyasha a andar em todos aqueles brinquedos e vê-lo fazendo aquelas caras ridículas porque não gosta de montanha-russa.

– Provavelmente você deu a idéia, não? – Rin perguntou, sorrindo ao levar o copo à boca.

– Claro que sim! – Kagome respondeu prontamente. – Inuyasha odeia esses brinquedos, mas dessa vez eu vou fazer com que ele fique de cabeça pra baixo em um deles pelo menos uma vez.

– Sim, deve ser divertido. – Rin disse, sorrindo para a prima de maneira pensativa.

– Então, por que não vem com a gente? Vai ser bem legal! – Kagome disse.

– Vou pensar nisso. – Rin disse e fitou o suco no copo de uma maneira pensativa.

Kagome permaneceu calada depois disso, observando Rin atentamente. Ela ainda nem tinha tocado na sua omelete e tomara no máximo dois goles do suco.

– Rin, você precisa comer alguma coisa… – Kagome alertou enquanto ela continuava a mexer o seu copo de suco.

Rin ficou calada por mais alguns segundos, como se não tivesse ouvido o que a prima falara ou como se quisesse simplesmente ignorar. Mas antes que Kagome tivesse a chance de falar novamente, ela tomou a palavra.

– Sabe… – Rin parou de brincar com o seu suco e ergueu o rosto para encarar Kagome, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas não havia lágrimas e havia um sorriso simples em sua face. – Eu não agüento mais isso.

– Rin… – Kagome tentou falar alguma coisa, quando Rin se levantou rapidamente e seguiu na direção da saída da cozinha, às pressas. Kagome se levantou e foi atrás dela, ela estava subindo as escadas. – Rin-chan! O que está fazendo?

Kagome seguiu-a até o quarto dela, onde a viu trocar de roupa rapidamente e calçar os sapatos.

– Rin, o que você…? – antes de terminar, Rin lhe respondeu.

– Eu vou fazer alguma coisa, K-chan. – Rin disse simplesmente. – Não agüento a idéia de ficar parada sem fazer nada apenas tentando esquecer tudo. Mesmo que seja para levar outro fora maior ainda… não quero ficar aqui, calada, sem ao menos ter tentado.

– Rin-chan…

Kagome não completou a frase, simplesmente sorriu consigo mesma enquanto Rin terminava de colocar os sapatos e seguia na direção da porta mais uma vez. Pelo visto as palavras que Kagura usara, quaisquer que elas fossem, tinham mexido muito com a mente de Rin… e parecia que as coisas estavam começando a dar certo.

A jovem saiu de casa, deixando Kagome sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Foram quase trinta minutos para que Rin conseguisse chegar à estação da casa de Sesshoumaru. Não lembrava muito bem como era, só tinha ido algumas vezes com Kagome e Inuyasha e rezava para que não tivesse esquecido o caminho até a residência.

Àquela hora da noite, Kagura e Inuyasha estavam na sala de estar, vendo algum filme alugado por Inuyasha na tevê. Izayoi se retirara mais cedo, visto que estava cansada por conta do trabalho que tivera durante aquela tarde na empresa.

– Inu-kun, você poderia pelo menos ter alugado um filme com menos sangue, não? – Kagura reclamou na metade do filme. – Por que homens adoram ver esse tipo de coisa idiota?

– Feh! Não reclame, se não quer assistir, vai dormir, oras. – Inuyasha bufou. – Por acaso tem medo de sangue?

– Meu queridinho… eu sou obrigada a ver sangue todos os dias, então, não vamos discutir quem aqui tem medo de sangue ou não, tá? – Kagura disse, voltando sua atenção para a televisão.

Antes que Inuyasha pudesse rebater o que ela lhe dissera, ouviram o som sutil da campainha e viraram os rostos imediatamente para olhar na direção da porta.

– Quem será que é a essa hora da noite? – Kagura perguntou, virando o rosto para Inuyasha.

– Não sei e também não estou interessado em saber. – Inuyasha disse, voltando o rosto para a televisão.

– Pois eu estou curiosa. – Kagura disse, levantando-se do sofá e seguindo na direção da porta de entrada.

Por sorte ela alcançou a porta antes da empregada e por pouco não caiu para trás ao ver a pessoa que estava do lado de fora. As duas se olharam fixamente por alguns segundos e a empregada se retirou quando Kagura abriu a porta.

– Rin…? – Kagura parecia querer ter certeza de que estava enxergando bem.

– Er… será que eu… – antes que Rin tivesse a chance de terminar de falar, Kagura sorriu para ela, interrompendo-a.

– Terceira porta à esquerda, lá em cima. – Kagura disse, abrindo a porta e saindo do caminho para que a garota passasse.

Rin apenas fez uma breve reverência em agradecimento e subiu seguindo as instruções dadas por Kagura. Esta última simplesmente fechou a porta e encostou-se nela com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto. Seguiu de volta para a sala de estar, sentando-se novamente no sofá para prestar atenção ao filme.

– E, então, quem era? – Inuyasha perguntou quando Kagura sentou.

– Ué, você disse que não estava interessado em saber, então não tem porque eu dizer. – Kagura disse, dando de ombros.

– Feh! – Inuyasha bufou mais uma vez, voltando os olhos para o filme, sem tentar arrancar a resposta de Kagura.

A outra simplesmente deixou um sorriso vitorioso surgir em sua face.

Rin terminou de subir as escadas e seguiu para a esquerda, procurando a porta indicada por Kagura. Parou diante desta assim que a encontrou, pensando no que deveria fazer, se deveria bater ou não. Depois de alguns segundos hesitantes, bateu levemente na porta, esperando alguma resposta, mas não houve nenhuma. Mais uma vez respirou fundo e bateu na porta, dessa vez, não esperou para descobrir se alguma resposta viria, rodou o trinco e ficou feliz em saber que a porta estava destrancada. Abriu apenas uma fresta e observou através dela. Seus olhos instantaneamente se cruzaram com olhos dourados ligeiramente arregalados. Ele estava encostado à batente da porta que dava para a sacada, olhando para fora quando ela entrou. Nenhum dos dois disse palavra alguma, até que Rin fechou a porta e deu mais alguns passos para adentrar o quarto.

– Rin… – ele se virou para ela e se afastou da porta da sacada para se aproximar um pouco mais do lugar onde ela estava.

– Se-Sesshoumaru… – ela quase não conseguia encará-lo direito.

– O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou em seu tom frio. – Achei que tivesse sido bem claro da última vez.

– Dessa vez, _eu_ preciso conversar com você. – ela falou, segurando o braço direito com força, na altura do cotovelo, mantendo a cabeça baixa.

– Não devia ter vindo. Não temos mais nada que falar. – Sesshoumaru continuou com o mesmo tom habitual, nem parecia o Sesshoumaru que sempre conversava com ela.

– Pare. – Rin disse, apertando o braço ainda mais e erguendo a cabeça para ver que ele estava com o rosto virado para a sacada. – Pare de tentar decidir as coisas por mim, Sesshoumaru.

– Eu não estou… – antes que ele terminasse de falar, ela o cortou, ainda num tom um tanto quanto baixo e relutante.

– Kagura, ela… me contou, Sesshoumaru. – Rin falou e finalmente conseguiu atrair aqueles olhos inexpressivos sobre si. Mais uma vez sentia aquela vontade de deixar as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, mas precisava ser forte, pelo menos ali, naquele momento. – Ela me disse que… que… – ainda não conseguia falar aquelas palavras.

– Kagura sempre fala demais. – Sesshoumaru disse e incrivelmente Rin pôde notar um tom mais ameno em sua voz. – Não devia ter contado nada.

– Por quê…? Por que não me contou tudo desde o início, Sesshoumaru? – ela perguntou, e percebeu que seria impossível deter as lágrimas que insistiam em encher seus olhos. – Devia… devia ter falado tudo. Não podia ter feito isso comigo!

– Desde o início, nem devia ter me aproximado. – ele respondeu e ela notou que o tom dele estava realmente mais ameno.

– Não! Não é isso! – Rin falou de maneira veemente, percebendo que deixara as lágrimas correrem por seu rosto. – Eu… eu realmente gosto de você. Sabe, de todos os momentos que passamos juntos, de tudo o que aconteceu nesse pouco tempo que nos conhecemos. Eu não trocaria esses bons momentos por nada. Mas aí, de repente, você me disse tudo aquilo… como se não tivesse passado de uma brincadeira, e aquilo me deixou realmente mal. Acho que foi quando percebi que estava perdendo alguma coisa realmente importante… quando percebi que realmente o amava, desde que ficou comigo depois do que aconteceu à minha mãe.

– Rin… – ele não teve tempo de argumentar, ela voltou a falar, baixando a cabeça.

– Eu… realmente não me perdoaria durante um dia da minha vida, se soubesse que deixei acontecer a você o mesmo que aconteceu a minha mãe, se soubesse que fiquei longe de você quando poderia ter estado por perto o tempo todo. – ela disse de uma maneira vaga. – Eu queria poder me preocupar com você, ficar ao seu lado, não queria deixar essa última chance simplesmente… escapar pelas minhas mãos.

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio, Rin não se atreveu a levantar o rosto para encará-lo, não queria ver aqueles olhos frios novamente e ter a certeza de que as palavras que ele lhe dissera no outro dia eram verdade. Apenas naquele momento, ela parou para pensar nas palavras que a tinham afastado de Sesshoumaru… e se elas realmente tivessem sido verdadeiras? E se realmente ele não quisesse mais vê-la, não por causa de sua doença, mas porque simplesmente tinha _pena_ dela? De repente o mundo pareceu cair sobe sua cabeça. Poderia ser aquele o motivo do silêncio dele, realmente não querer vê-la, não gostar dela.

Arregalou um pouco os olhos com aquele pensamento, ainda se recusando a erguer a cabeça para encarar o homem diante de si.

– Como eu sou burra… – ela disse, com a voz trêmula. – Eu… nem pensei que você estivesse mesmo falando a verdade, desde o começo. Acho que só pensei em mim mesma. Sesshoumaru realmente deve não gostar da Rin. Eu… sinto muito por incomodar. _Aishiteru, Sesshoumaru…_ – ela pronunciou a última frase num tom praticamente inaudível.

Ela se virou para correr até a porta, ainda se negando a encarar Sesshoumaru depois de tudo o que dissera, mas antes de alcançar a porta, sentia aquele conhecido toque deter-lhe pelo pulso. Sentiu o coração acelerar com a mão dele lhe segurando. Antes que pudesse tentar se soltar ou falar alguma coisa, ele puxou-a na sua direção suavemente, fazendo-a virar-se para ele.

– Repita o que disse… – ele falou, mas estranhamente sua voz tinha um tom mais voltado para um pedido que para uma ordem.

Rin continuava a olhar para baixo.

– Eu… sinto muito por… – ela não terminou a frase, ele a cortou antes.

– Depois disso. – Sesshoumaru disse, segurando o queixo dela com a mão e fazendo-a erguer o rosto molhado por lágrimas para encará-lo.

Ela arregalou os olhos levemente, tanto por surpreender-se ao achar que ele não havia escutado suas palavras quanto por encarar os olhos serenos dele, os mesmos olhos que conhecia desde a morte de sua mãe, sem toda aquela frieza, apenas com compreensão e _carinho_.

– A-aishiteiru, Sesshoumaru… – conseguiu finalmente repetir o que dissera, sob o olhar penetrante dele.

Ele passou os dedos levemente pela pele dela, limpando o rastro de lágrimas que foram deixados. Aproximou-se, segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos e abaixou a cabeça, até que seus lábios beijaram os rastros deixados pelas lágrimas, lentamente.

De início, Rin ficou completamente paralisada, não tinha idéia do que poderia fazer, de como reagir. Ele estava mais uma vez com aquele mesmo olhar que ela sempre admirava, ele estava beijando-lhe a face uma vez mais. Fechou os olhos apenas sentindo o toque dos lábios dele sobre sua pele.

– Eu nunca… tive a intenção… de fazê-la chorar. – ele disse, nos intervalos dos beijos em seu rosto. – Não quero que sofra por mim, Rin. – parou, encostando a testa na dela, fechando os olhos.

– Só… me deixe ficar com você. – ela disse, continuando com os olhos fechados e sentindo a proximidade dele. Levantou as mãos e segurou o pano da camisa dele, na altura do peito, entre as pequenas mãos. – Nada me deixaria mais satisfeita no mundo, _por favor, diga que o que disse antes era mentira, que realmente quer ficar comigo._

– Este Sesshoumaru quer realmente ficar com a sua Rin… – disse, beijando a testa da garota, sentindo que ela apertava mais forte a sua camisa agora. Abriu os olhos, vendo que ela sorria, mesmo estando com os próprios olhos fechados.

Não disse mais nada, nem esperou por respostas, simplesmente tomou os lábios da garota com os seus, de uma maneira inicialmente singela e suave, sentindo-a envolver seu corpo com os pequenos braços e ceder ao beijo, até que este se tornasse mais apaixonado.

Permitiu que Sesshoumaru a guiasse pelo quarto, a curtos passos, até alcançar a cama, sendo deitada cuidadosamente nesta e parando por segundos, para que ele observasse seu sorriso mais uma vez. Em seguida, voltou a beijá-la, descendo os lábios pelo queixo, pelo pescoço, pelo colo dos seios, sentindo-a afagar seus longos cabelos…

Durante ao menos aquela noite, os dois esqueceram-se do passado, esqueceram das discussões, e esqueceram-se do futuro… do que os aguardava. Não havia lágrimas, mas também não havia sorrisos, havia apenas duas almas entrelaçadas por um destino decidido, rendidas por seu próprio amor.

**Fim**

**Oh-ho!**

**Primeiro dia do ano, último capítulo da fic! Isso quase soou poético! XDD**

**Pessoas… eu realmente estou muito feliz e honrada com todas as pessoas que me acompanharam e acompanharam o fic até hoje! Não imaginam como eu quase pulei da cadeira na frente do pc quando percebi que tinha alcançado 200 reviews!!! Eu realmente estou muito grata a todos vocês!!!**

**E sim! É o último capítulo… tecnicamente. Mas ainda tem o epílogo que tem o real desfecho da história. XDD**

**Bom, espero que não tenha decepcionado a todos com esse final, eu fiz o máximo que pude e não planejei mesmo alguma coisa mirabolante, então, acho que é tudo o que eu tenho pra dizer no momento.**

**Provavelmente, vou acabar antecipando a publicação do Epílogo pra não ter que esperar até mês que vem… XDD Se vocês quiserem.**

**Então, vou agradecer aqui às pessoas que carinhosamente me deixaram reviews no último capítulo, e estou muito contente com todas, mesmo que não tenha respondido todas. XDD desculpem!**

**Obrigada a **_Palas Lis, Valeriachan, Cassia-chan, cris, queenrj, Itakochan8D, Hinata-chan, manu higurashi, Nike-chan, ALINE, Pâmela, Kakashi-senpai, Lenita Hino, Lola Sama, Sereninha, Mile-chan S2._

**Realmente muito obrigada a todos! Graças a vocês eu alcancei esses 200 reviews e até me acho alguém importante! XDD**

**Mas eu tenho que agradecer especialmente à uma pessoinha… senhorita Lis! Eu sei que é meio suspeito, até porque o fic é pra ela… mas ela me acompanhou desde o começo desse fic e desde então, vem me acompanhando em praticamente todos os fics que eu escrevo! E por isso tem tantos fics que eu dedico a ela. Realmente, ela merece a todos, e é uma pessoa muito importante pra mim que eu amo muito! Se não fosse a insistência dela, acho que eu demoraria mais pra terminar esse fic! xD Te amo, doida!**

**Mas… não vamos enrolar muito porque ainda tem o **Epílogo** pela frente! Espero que estejam comigo até lá!**

**Adoro todos vocês! Kissus e até a próxima!**


	19. Epílogo – The Last Breath

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence, faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Sacrifícios Para Amar**

**Epílogo: The Last Breath**

**Dedicado à Shampoo-chan e Palas Lis**

**_Revisado por Palas Lis - te amo muitooo, querida! Obrigada!_**

Quase dois meses, não era mesmo? Quase dois meses tinham se passado depois que ela se entendera finalmente com Sesshoumaru… desde que passaram aquela noite juntos, uma noite que ela queria que tivesse durado pela eternidade, com ele ao seu lado.

Estavam na época de provas finais. Ela tinha acabado de fazer uma de suas últimas provas e tinha combinado de encontrar com ele naquele mesmo parque, onde meses atrás ele desmaiara debaixo de chuva e ela ficara com ele, conseqüentemente, gripando. As flores de cerejeira estavam tão lindas que ela não conseguia parar de olhá-las, mesmo tendo em mãos um de seus livros de literatura ocidental, de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Observou, de uma maneira quase que inconsciente, uma das pétalas das diversas flores de cerejeira se soltar da flor e cair lentamente, como numa suave dança sobre o vento até tocar o gramado verde do parque. Aquela singela pétala, caindo… trouxe-lhe uma lembrança que não conseguia esquecer-se desde aquele dia.

"_Sesshoumaru vai morrer, Rin."_

Kagura lhe dissera isso, um dia antes de ela correr até sua casa e tirar satisfações com ele, antes de passarem um momento juntos que perduraria em sua memória por tanto tempo quanto aquela lembrança daquele lamentável fato.

Lembrar daquilo fez com que seu estômago embrulhasse… sentia-se mal. Mas era uma verdade que não poderia ser esquecida… não era?

Sim… seu Sesshoumaru estava morrendo. Todos os dias ela lembrava-se daquele fato… via o rosto dele mais pálido de vez em quando, mas nunca parecia afetado demais para ela, parecia que ele estava saudável… tão saudável quanto ela imaginava que ele estava antes de descobrir sobre a doença.

Sempre estava ao lado dele, quando ele se sentia mal ou não. Massageava sua cabeça, o ajudava em tudo, ficava ao seu lado até que ele adormecesse enquanto tinha aquelas dores que pareciam apenas aumentar a cada dia que se passava… fato aquele que sempre a deixava mais preocupada.

Sentia vontade de chorar, lembrando-se de tudo aquilo. Ela o conhecera por tão pouco tempo e o perderia em tão pouco tempo. Isso era injusto… por que as coisas tinham que acontecer daquele jeito?

Mais uma vez segurou uma lágrima que insistiu em querer cair. Sesshoumaru no passado quisera se afastar dela para que ela não sofresse com sua perda certa… então ela não poderia chorar, teria que se mostrar alegre, teria que fazê-lo feliz até seus últimos dias, até seu último suspiro. Depois disso… teria tempo o suficiente para derramar todas as lágrimas que insistira em segurar durante aquele tempo.

Não percebeu que enquanto pensava, continuava a encarar aquela pequena pétala caída atrás do banco no qual estava sentada. Tinha um dos braços apoiados no encosto do banco de madeira e o queixo estava apoiado neste braço, com o corpo ligeiramente virado para trás. Esquecera de seu livro e, sem querer, desmarcou a página que estava marcando com a mão. Não queria pensar em coisas tristes, mas era inevitável quando a única coisa que lhe vinha à cabeça era Sesshoumaru.

– Posso saber no que tanto pensa, minha Rin? – era a voz dele, que como sempre, sussurrava-lhe por trás, bem em seu ouvido.

– Nee?! – ela assustou-se, como de costume, com a presença sutil dele. Virou-se e encarou-o, sentado bem ao seu lado. Endireitou-se no banco para poder finalmente falar-lhe com um sorriso. – Iie… não estava pensando em nada demais.

– Estava chorando, Rin? – ele perguntou, vendo que tinha o rastro de uma lágrima na face esquerda dela.

Rin definitivamente não tinha percebido que uma lágrima tinha escorrido de seu olho de maneira discreta. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não sentiu o rastro em sua face. Ela levou a mão ao rosto e limpou-a rapidamente com a costa dessa.

– Ahn? Iie! – ela disse rapidamente procurando uma desculpa para o que acontecera. – Eu… eu esqueci os meus óculos em casa… e estava lendo… meus olhos lacrimejam quando leio alguma coisa sem eles. – ela indicou rapidamente o livro em suas mãos, tentando não se enrolar muito durante a explicação.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha diante da explicação dela, mas deixou de lado e resolveu mudar de assunto. Não queria pensar na possibilidade de Rin estar chorando por causa dele. Ela lhe diria, não? Ela sempre lhe contava tudo…

– Sinto pela demora. – ele disse simplesmente. – Demorei mais que o previsto no hospital.

– Não tem problema. – Rin disse, com seu habitual sorriso. – Não faz muito tempo que cheguei também.

– Vamos indo? – ele perguntou.

– Hai. – ela aceitou o chamado dele e levantou-se do banco, segurando a mão que ele lhe estendia. – Para onde vamos?

– Aonde _você_ quer ir? – ele perguntou.

– Ahn, vamos naquela lanchonete aqui perto? Estou com uma vontade enorme de tomar milk-shake. – ela disse, sorrindo enquanto andava à frente, puxando Sesshoumaru pela mão.

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça, seguindo a garota até a lanchonete que eles conheciam de algum tempo atrás. Não demorou muito até que alcançassem a tal lanchonete. Rin sentou-se numa cadeira de uma das mesas e Sesshoumaru a acompanhou, sentando bem de frente para ela, fitando-a fixamente.

– Estou cansada de fazer provas. – Rin reclamou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. – Eu vou querer milk-shake de chocolate. E você, Sesshoumaru? O que vai querer?

– Nada. – ele respondeu.

– Tem certeza disso? – Rin perguntou. – Vai recusar um milk-shake de chocolate?!

– Sim. E você deveria estar jantando alguma coisa saudável. – Sesshoumaru disse, quando uma garçonete se aproximou para atendê-los.

– Ah, não me lembre Kagome, Sesshoumaru. – Rin reclamou, virando-se para a garçonete para fazer o pedido. – Eu vou querer um milk-shake de chocolate, de 500 ml, por favor. Ele não vai querer nada, não.

– Certo. – a mulher anotou o pedido no seu pequeno bloco e se virou para sair.

– E então, como foi hoje no trabalho? – Rin perguntou, tentando achar algum assunto para se distrair enquanto o pedido não chegava. – Tranqüilo, ou Hakudoushi-sama e Kagura-sama estavam lá para importuná-lo?

– Claro que eles estavam lá. – Sesshoumaru respondeu normalmente. – Mas ignore-os.

– Ah! Kagome me falou sobre o aniversário de Inuyasha! Vai ser daqui a algumas semanas, não é? – Rin perguntou, parecendo empolgada.

– Não sei. Quando é? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendido.

– Que é isso, Sesshoumaru?! Não me diga que não sabe a data de aniversário do seu próprio irmão! – Rin implicou.

– Iie. – ele respondeu rapidamente. – E é _meio-irmão_.

– Você não existe. – Rin disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente, quando a garçonete voltou, com o pedido dela. – Ah! Arigatou.

Rin ignorou o canudo e bebeu da boca do copo mesmo, tão rápido que Sesshoumaru achou que ela pudesse morrer engasgada a qualquer momento. Mas depois de alguns minutos, ela descansou o copo em cima da mesa, com menos da metade do líquido preenchendo-o.

– Ah! Estava ótimo! – Rin disse, suspirando aliviada depois de deixar o copo sobre a mesa e sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru continuava a observá-la, parecia uma criança que tinha acabado de ganhar um doce, tinha até mesmo um pequeno _bigode_ de milk-shake. Ele sorriu de lado com a imagem infantil dela, sem que ela percebesse.

– Acho que mudei de idéia sobre o milk-shake. – Sesshoumaru disse, chamando a atenção de Rin para si, fitando o resto do líquido ainda sobre os lábios dela, que ela aparentemente ignorara ou esquecera.

– Mesmo? Sabia que ia mudar, então vou pedir mais um… – Rin virou-se para poder chamar a garçonete, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma palavra, sentiu seu rosto ser puxado levemente pelas mãos de Sesshoumaru e antes que ela pudesse lhe perguntar algo, sentira os lábios dele beijando os seus e limpando o milk-shake que ficara em seu rosto.

Rin ficou completamente corada com o ato dele, afinal, Sesshoumaru não era nem de longe o tipo de pessoa que mostrava _afeto_ em público. Muito menos daquele jeito que surpreendia até ela. Ele continuou a beijá-la até que ela saiu de seu transe e retribuiu o ato.

– Até que não é tão ruim assim. – Sesshoumaru disse, quando eles se separaram em busca de ar.

– Er… pois é. – Rin concordou ainda completamente vermelha.

– Ainda vai querer mais desses? – Sesshoumaru perguntou com um sorriso de lado.

– Ahn?! Er… eu… – ela não sabia o que responder diante da pergunta constrangedora dele, até que ele respondeu ao pensamento ambíguo dela.

– Milk-shake, Rin. Vai querer mais? – ele perguntou, notando o rosto dela ficar mais corado por ter pensado que ele se referia a outra coisa.

– Ah! Iie. – ela disse sorrindo sem graça. – Não quero mais… agora estou bem melhor.

– Então podemos ir? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

– Hai! – ela concordou com ele, levantando-se. – Vamos ver algum filme, Sesshoumaru?

Ele apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça e de lá seguiram para o carro dele, na direção de algum cinema.

Durante a sessão do cinema, Rin notava vez ou outra as feições de Sesshoumaru se contorcerem em sinal de dor. Estava acostumada em ver aquilo, e certamente nunca era um bom sinal. Claro que ele jamais mostraria fraqueza diante de qualquer pessoa, mas ela _via_ isso nele, e ele não precisava lhe confirmar com palavras.

No meio do filme, quando viu mais uma vez – mesmo que apenas sob a luz que vinha da tela – o rosto dele se contorcer daquele modo, virou-se para ele para lhe falar.

– Sesshoumaru… será que podemos ir embora? – ela perguntou, vendo o rosto pálido dele virar-se para encará-la.

– O que foi, Rin? Não está gostando? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, estranhando a atitude dela.

– Iie… não é isso. – ela disse, com um sorriso fraco. – É que… não estou me sentindo bem. Acho que foram as porcarias que comi no almoço hoje. – em parte aquilo era verdade. Não estava se sentindo bem desde que tomara aquele milk-shake, mas não era nada com o que realmente devesse se importar ou que a tirasse do cinema bem no meio da sessão, mas se dissesse que era por causa dele, certamente ele ficaria aborrecido com a idéia.

– Eu lhe disse que seria melhor jantar. – Sesshoumaru a advertiu, recebendo dela um olhar contrariado. – Tudo bem, vamos indo.

Rin concordou com um sorriso e se levantaram de suas cadeiras, saindo pelo lado esquerdo, onde havia menos pessoas sentadas. Por mais que Sesshoumaru tentasse esconder dela que estava sentindo aquelas mesmas dores de cabeça, estava ficando impossível a cada minuto que se passava. Agora, ele constantemente fechava os olhos com força e passava a mão pelo cabelo mais freqüentemente.

Ela estava preocupada se seria prudente que ele dirigisse todo o caminho para casa. Contudo, Sesshoumaru era responsável e certamente não faria besteiras caso soubesse que seu estado não estava tão bom. Queria continuar confiando nele. Seria tão mais fácil se ele lhe contasse…

"_Mesmo comigo, ele não parece se sentir à vontade…", _Rin pensava consigo mesma enquanto olhava a rua e os carros passarem através da janela do carro. Sesshoumaru olhava simplesmente para frente.

Sesshoumaru parou o carro num sinal vermelho e, dessa vez, pelo visto, a dor aumentara ainda mais. Ele levou uma das mãos ao rosto, pressionando os olhos com força enquanto a mão que permanecia no volante apertava o mesmo com maior força.

– Sesshoumaru… você está se sentindo bem? – ela perguntou, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro dele, mas a resposta era bem mais que óbvia.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, parecendo relaxar um pouco e diminuir a pressão no volante, mas continuando com os olhos escondidos na outra mão.

– Você… precisa dos seus remédios? – Rin perguntou de maneira relutante. Sabia que ele não gostava da idéia de ficar tomando remédios, mas ainda assim era para a sua saúde.

– Iie. – ele respondeu, voltando a sua postura normal, olhando para frente e colocando a outra mão também sobre o volante. – Estou melhor.

– Tudo bem então. – Rin sorriu para ele quando engatou a marcha e acelerou o carro ao ver o sinal verde.

Ela sempre sorria, mas sabia que ele não estava realmente bem, que dizia aquilo para que ela não se preocupasse… mas na verdade, sempre que ele dizia aquilo, ela se preocupava ainda mais. Afinal, se ele ao menos lhe dissesse que não estava bem, ela saberia o tamanho da dor que ele sentia. Mas ele se recusava. Queria que ela não sofresse, não se preocupasse… mas estava fazendo pior ficando naquele eterno silêncio. Afinal, como ajudar alguém que não pede por ajuda?

Depois daquilo, não demorou muito tempo até que eles chegassem à casa de Rin. Ela respirou aliviada ao perceber que o namorado estacionara o carro bem na frente de onde ela morava. Durante o resto do caminho, ele acabava apertando o volante com mais força, o que certamente a deixava ainda mais apreensiva quanto ao estado dele.

– Bom, chegamos. – Rin disse, virando-se para Sesshoumaru.

– Hai. – ele disse simplesmente, virando o rosto para encarar a namorada, com os braços apoiados no volante.

– Vejo você amanhã então. – ela disse, aproximando-se do rosto dele para beijá-lo.

Sesshoumaru tirou os braços que estavam apoiados no volante para retribuir o ato dela, sentiu Rin tocar seu rosto com uma das mãos… quase na mesma hora, ele mesmo interrompeu o beijo, sentindo a dor na sua cabeça ficar ainda mais forte. Estava com a testa encostada na dela, os olhos fechados e a respiração compassada, segurava a mão dela sobre seu rosto, apertando-a levemente.

– Eu… é melhor eu ir para casa agora. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente, ainda na mesma posição, perto de Rin.

– Iie. – ela respondeu imediatamente. Encarava de perto o semblante dele com os olhos fechados, mas no momento que ela falou, ele abriu os olhos de leve, encarando-a com certa confusão. – Não posso deixar você ir para casa desse jeito.

– Rin, eu tenho que ir… – ele começou a falar, afastando-se um pouco dela.

– Iie. – ela disse mais uma vez. – Sei que não está se sentindo bem. É melhor descansar, não vou deixá-lo dirigir nesse estado.

– Estou bem… – ele insistiu, parecendo começar a se irritar, embora o motivo fosse mais a dor do que Rin insistindo que ele realmente não estava bem.

– Não está, não. – ela implicou. – Não seja teimoso, Sesshoumaru. Por favor, estou pedindo para que fique.

– O porta-luvas. – ele disse simplesmente, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. A dor parecia realmente não querer ir embora.

– Nani? – ela perguntou, sem entender o fundamento da repentina afirmação dele.

– Tem remédios… no porta-luvas. – Sesshoumaru disse, começando a respirar ofegante, parecia estar realmente mal.

– Ah, hai! – ela disse, apressando-se em encontrar os remédios do outro. – Venha, vamos entrar, você precisa descansar.

Rin saiu do carro e fechou a porta, seguindo para o lado do motorista. Sesshoumaru saíra e fechara a porta com força, como se quisesse que a dor passasse magicamente para o carro. Estava encostado à porta, com a mão sobre a testa, massageando as têmporas, com os olhos fechados. Abriu-os repentinamente quando sentiu os pequenos dedos de Rin passeando pelos fios de seu cabelo e colocando-os atrás de sua orelha.

– Relaxe um pouco, logo a dor vai passar, você vai ver. – ela lhe sorriu, como sempre sorria, mesmo sabendo o que aquela dor poderia causar a qualquer momento. – Vamos indo.

Ele balançou a cabeça num sinal positivo e seguiu com ela para dentro de casa, respirando fundo e controlando aquela dor antes que caísse no meio do caminho. Rin enlaçou o pequeno braço em volta da cintura dele e ele colocou um dos braços sobre o ombro dela. Andaram assim até entrarem na casa. Logo Kagome apareceu, pensando que receberia apenas Rin em casa.

– Rin-chan, okaeri! – ela disse, aparecendo pela porta que dava na sala. Parou de súbito e colocou os olhos sobre Sesshoumaru, quando os dois voltaram a atenção para ela. – Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama… boa noite.

– Boa noite. – ele respondeu quase que automaticamente e não demorou a Kagome perceber o estado que ele estava por conta da expressão que mais uma vez voltava a se contorcer em dor.

– K-chan, nós vamos subir, okay? Sesshoumaru precisa descansar um pouco. – Rin disse, sublinhando cada palavra devidamente para que a prima lhe entendesse.

– Hai! – Kagome concordou rápido. – Eu vou fazer um chá pra vocês.

– Certo. – Rin concordou, voltando-se uma vez mais para Sesshoumaru.

Ela precisou apenas olhar para ele para que os dois continuassem subindo as escadas na direção do quarto da garota. Não trocaram mais palavras no caminho, assim que chegaram ao quarto, Rin fechou a porta ao passar e Sesshoumaru seguiu até a cama, deitando-se e fechando os olhos.

Rin sentou-se ao lado dele, colocando as mãos sobre as pernas e apertando o tecido da calça com força. A última coisa que queria ver era Sesshoumaru naquele estado, mas era cada dia mais freqüente… e cada dia pior. A única coisa que poderia fazer era apertar o tecido da própria roupa enquanto o via naquela situação, sem poder fazer nada para ajudá-lo realmente.

– Eu… vou buscar um copo com água para você poder tomar os remédios. – ela disse, fazendo menção de se levantar, mas ele deteve-a, segurando seu pulso.

– Iie. – ele falou, com uma voz um tanto quanto sonolenta. – Não preciso de remédios. Fique aqui, comigo.

– Hai. – ela concordou, relutante, corando com o pedido dele. – Tem certeza que não precisa dos remédios?

Sesshoumaru apenas acenou a cabeça positivamente, ainda com os olhos fechados e aparentando estar dormindo. Ela realmente não tinha tanta certeza quanto ele de que ele não precisava dos remédios, mas era melhor não falar nada. Sentou-se na cama numa posição de lótus e colocou um travesseiro sobre as pernas.

– Vem cá. – ela o chamou, indicando o travesseiro sobre as pernas.

Não demorou para que ele deitasse sobre as pernas dela e ela começasse a massagear a sua cabeça, como sempre. Seria bom demais se aquelas simples massagens pudessem livrá-lo de todas as dores de cabeça que viriam a seguir, mas, por enquanto, contanto que o deixasse dormir e o deixasse mais perto dela… era o suficiente. Não precisava de remédios, sabia que eles não adiantariam de muita coisa dali em diante. Ultimamente tinha freqüentes problemas de visão, estava perdendo a própria coordenação motora. Estava começando a achar que seria mais prudente não sair de casa, pelo menos não quando precisasse estar no lugar do motorista.

Depois de uns dez minutos ali no quarto, passando as mãos pelos longos cabelos de Sesshoumaru e certificando-se de que ele estava mesmo adormecido, ela levantou-se cuidadosamente, de modo que ele não acordasse com o movimento, e seguiu até a porta, saindo do quarto e fechando-a ao passar. Suspirou fundo e andou até a cozinha, encontrando Kagome ainda preparando o chá. Ela parecia um pouco desconcentrada para quem deveria ter terminado o chá uns cinco minutos antes.

– K-chan. – Rin chamou-a ao entrar no aposento e sentar-se numa das cadeiras à mesa.

– Ah! Rin-chan. – Kagome se virou para ela, segurando a chaleira com a água quente. – E Sesshoumaru-sama, como está?

– Está dormindo. – Rin respondeu, apoiando os braços na mesa e em seguida o queixo nas mãos.

– Bom, então é melhor assim, não? – Kagome disse, pegando xícaras para servir o chá para a prima.

– Não sei… sabe, toda vez que ele dorme eu fico com medo que não acorde na manhã seguinte. – Rin respondeu, pensativa.

– Não pense desse jeito, Rin-chan. – Kagome disse, servindo o chá para si mesma e para a prima.

– E de que jeito quer que eu pense? É a verdade, não? – Rin disse, dando de ombros e aceitando o chá que a prima lhe servia.

Kagome não respondeu ao que ela falara, simplesmente levou a xícara aos lábios. Realmente, não tinha como animá-la se aquela era a verdade sobre o que estava acontecendo.

– Ah… gomen. – Rin desculpou-se depois de beber um gole do chá. – Eu não devia estar falando coisas desse tipo. Eu sou uma boba mesmo.

– Não diga isso, Rin-chan, eu sei como se sente. – Kagome disse, sorrindo de maneira compreensiva.

– Eu estou feliz, K-chan. – ela disse, debruçando-se sobre a mesa e deitando a cabeça sobre os braços, enquanto olhava a fumaça sair de sua xícara, com a cabeça de lado. Kagome calou-se para escutar. – Eu sei que muitas vezes eu fico muito preocupada, muito apreensiva, mas não poderia estar mais feliz, agora que estou do lado dele. Acho que por ele ter confiado em mim e desmentido tudo aquilo que falou antes. – ela parou por uns segundos, dando uma risada quase imperceptível. – Mas é claro que eu não sou fria o suficiente para dizer que não estou com medo do que vai acontecer. Queria que essa história fosse nada mais que um sonho ruim… _só isso_.

– Rin-chan… eu sei que não deve ser nada fácil pra você. – Kagome disse, sentando-se ao lado da prima e começando a passar os dedos pelos cabelos dela. – Sabe, acho que é a pessoa mais corajosa que conheci até agora. Só você mesma para agüentar tudo isso sem nem reclamar… chorar… não conseguiria fazer isso.

– Ah… vontade não me falta, K-chan. – Rin disse, sorrindo para a prima. – Mas, agora não importa. Quero que ele seja feliz esses dias… como eu não pude fazer com a minha mãe. E estou feliz por poder fazer isso por Sesshoumaru.

– Eu sei, Rin-chan. – Kagome disse, devolvendo o sorriso. – Sesshoumaru-sama seria a pessoa mais idiota do mundo se não se sentisse feliz com alguém como você por perto.

Rin não respondeu, apenas riu do comentário da outra.

– Bom, eu preciso dormir agora. – Kagome disse, levantando-se e pegando as xícaras para levar até a pia. – Está tarde e o dia foi cansativo hoje. Ainda bem que amanhã é sábado e não tem provas.

– Tem razão. – Rin concordou. – Eu também preciso descansar.

– Boa noite, Rin-chan. Durma bem. – Kagome despediu-se, beijando a testa de Rin e saindo da sala.

– Boa noite, K-chan. – Rin despediu-se ao ver a prima desaparecer pela porta.

Ela não se demorou ali, logo se levantou e foi na direção do seu quarto. Estava realmente cansada e precisava dormir a noite toda se possível. O único problema era que… esquecera-se completamente que Sesshoumaru estava deitado bem na _sua_ cama. Quando abriu a porta do quarto, observou a imagem dele, deitado de bruços na cama, dormindo profundamente, como se nada pudesse acordá-lo.

Parou na frente da porta sem ação. Conversara um pouco com Kagome e esquecera até mesmo que era na _própria_ cama que Sesshoumaru dormia. Obviamente não iria simplesmente subir na cama e dividi-la com ele… mesmo que tivesse feito aquilo algumas vezes… tinham sido, certamente, com o consentimento dele. Era melhor deixá-lo em paz por enquanto. Poderia trocar de roupa e ir até o quarto de Kagome, estender um _futon_ no chão e dormir lá.

Sentou-se numa poltrona afastada da cama e descalçou os sapatos, assim como as meias. Massageou um pouco os pés. Uma boa noite de sono lhe faria bem. Seguiu até o guarda-roupa perto da cama e procurou por alguma roupa para dormir. Tirou sua camisa de mangas compridas e um short curto que, certamente, seria engolido pelo tamanho exagerado da camisa. Lançou um olhar a Sesshoumaru, e aproximando-se da cama, abaixou a cabeça, tirou a franja da frente do rosto dele e depositou um beijo simples em sua testa.

– _Durma bem._ – disse num sussurro.

Quando se levantou para se afastar, sentiu a mão dele segurá-la. Quase pulou de susto com o ato, nem de longe poderia imaginar que ele estava acordado. Se não estivesse tão assustada para raciocinar, teria reclamado da incrível mania dele de detê-la sempre que achava que ele não estava vendo.

– Onde está indo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, escondendo um meio-sorriso ao perceber que ela quase pulara com o seu toque.

– E-eu… – ela virou-se para ele mais uma vez, sorrindo sem graça e corando. – Não sabia que estava acordado.

– Disse que ficaria comigo. – ele respondeu apenas, não deixando de segurar seu braço.

– Eu… não queria… – Rin se confundiu ao tentar responder, corando ainda mais sob o olhar inquisidor dele.

– Não queria ficar comigo, Rin? – ele perguntou, continuando a fitá-la fixamente.

– Claro que quero! – ela respondeu de uma maneira espontânea, levando a mão livre aos lábios com a própria resposta. – Não é isso… er… é que eu não queria… acordá-lo.

Sesshoumaru quase riu diante da resposta impensada dela, parecia até a mesma garota com quem conversava antes mesmo de se tornarem tão… _íntimos_.

– Venha, Rin. – ele disse, ainda segurando-lhe o pulso, como se não quisesse que ela se afastasse. – Fique aqui comigo.

– H-hai. – Rin finalmente concordou, deixando as roupas de lado e deitando-se relutante na cama.

Sesshoumaru deitou-se de lado, bem de frente para ela. Ela ainda estava corada com o ato dele… e vermelha daquele jeito, parecia ainda mais bonita. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, tirando-os da frente do rosto e depositou um beijo na testa dela, assim como ela fizera alguns minutos atrás. Fechou os olhos e relaxou, para voltar a dormir. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, Rin faria o mesmo. Não se enganou, quando ela suspirou demoradamente e segurou a roupa dele entre as pequenas mãos, como era de costume. Encostou a cabeça no peito dele e fechou os olhos, sentindo o queixo dele se apoiar no topo de sua cabeça.

Por mais que soubesse o que ia acontecer, era por conta de simples momentos como este que continuava ao lado de Sesshoumaru, cada dia mais feliz, pelo menos enquanto podia sê-lo.

Na manhã seguinte, Rin acordava com a luz do sol em seu rosto, tentou se remexer na cama, mas não conseguiu, quando percebeu que um braço a enlaçava pela cintura. Durante dois segundos desmemoriados, teve a intenção de gritar, mas logo percebeu a quem pertencia o braço e fechou os olhos, mais tranqüila.

– Você dorme muito. – ela ouviu a voz vinda da pessoa deitada bem às suas costas.

– Bom dia para você também. – disse de volta. – Então já está acordado?

– Sim. – ele respondeu, continuando com os olhos fechados, assim como ela continuava na mesma posição.

– Se sente melhor hoje? – ela perguntou-lhe, aconchegando-se mais nos braços dele.

– Sim. – ele mentiu. Sequer podia abrir os olhos e o quarto girava ao seu redor, estava se sentindo mal e preferia ter continuado a dormir a ter que acordar com aquele mal-estar.

– Bom, eu acho melhor descer pra preparar alguma coisa para o café. – ela disse, finalmente se virando para ficar de frente para ele, encarando os olhos fechados do homem. – Está bem mesmo, não é? Eu deixei os seus remédios aqui, na mesa… – indicou uma mesa bem atrás dela, cheia de livros. – Caso precise.

– Certo. – ele assentiu, continuando com os olhos fechados.

– Então, deixe-me ir à frente. – ela beijou os lábios dele levemente e sorriu, levantando-se para sair do quarto, mas antes de abrir a porta, voltou-se para ele mais uma vez. – Ah! Ia esquecendo, se quiser lavar o rosto, sei lá, alguma coisa do gênero, o banheiro fica no fim do corredor.

Sesshoumaru apenas assentiu com a cabeça, abrindo os olhos para encará-la, ainda deitado na cama. Não teve muita certeza do que estava vendo, mas parecia que tinha mais de uma Rin olhando para ele da porta. Fechou os olhos novamente assim que ouviu o som da porta se fechando.

Enquanto Rin descia as escadas na direção da cozinha, ele sentou-se na cama, descansando a cabeça entre ambas as mãos. Todas as manhãs era a mesma coisa, o mal-estar sempre ficava pior e mais freqüente… se continuasse daquele jeito, não suportaria por muito mais tempo. Levantou-se e tentou fazer com que tudo ao seu redor se focalizasse diante de seus olhos para poder finalmente seguir até a porta e sair do quarto.

Quando Rin chegou até a cozinha, encontrou Kagome se servindo de uns biscoitos de chocolate e tomando o que parecia ser refrigerante.

– Muito bonito, Higurashi Kagome. – Rin disse, encostando-se à batente da porta e cruzando os braços numa pose autoritária. – Comendo biscoito a essa hora!

– Ahn? – Kagome virou-se de súbito para encarar a prima. – Hehe… – sorriu sem graça, ainda com o biscoito na mão, prestes a levar à boca. – Achei que ainda estivesse dormindo, Rin-chan… a noite foi boa?

– Não mude de assunto senhorita. – Rin continuou, ainda aparentando autoritarismo. – Deveria estar comendo alguma coisa decente.

– E você deveria ter acordado mais cedo pra tomar café, não? – Kagome disse, sentando-se à mesa e dando de ombros, levou o biscoito à boca logo depois.

– Eu vou preparar o café da manhã. – Rin disse, passando direto até a pia e ignorando os biscoitos de Kagome. – Estou com fome.

– Sesshoumaru-sama se sente melhor? – Kagome perguntou, observando a prima enquanto ela andava de um lado a outro da cozinha procurando as coisas para preparar o café.

– Parece que sim. – Rin disse, colocando água no forno. – Mas ele não costuma me dizer e eu não costumo perguntar. Acho melhor assim. Quando ele precisa, eu ajudo.

– Você falando desse jeito, parece ser tão fácil. – Kagome disse, deixando os biscoitos de lado e terminando de tomar o refrigerante.

– Acredite, não é. – Rin disse, virando-se para ela e sorrindo ao passar até a geladeira. – Ahn… estou com preguiça de fazer muita coisa hoje, acho que vou preparar só uma omelete.

– Ah! Já ia me esquecendo, hoje eu vou pra casa do Inuyasha pra conversar com Izayoi-san e Kagura-sama. – Kagome disse, parecendo empolgada.

– Mesmo? Nem sabia que estavam tão amigas. – Rin disse, rindo do que Kagome acabara de falar.

– Ah, vamos preparar as coisas pra festa do Inuyasha, vai ser daqui a duas semanas, tem que estar tudo perfeito. – Kagome comentou, ainda mais excitada com a idéia, como se o aniversário fosse dela.

– É mesmo, eu tinha me esquecido de quando ia ser. – Rin respondeu, enquanto preparava a comida. – Tenho que lembrar Sesshoumaru.

– Só temos um pequeno probleminha para entrar em acordo. – Kagome disse, virando a cadeira para que ficasse olhando para Rin.

– Qual? – Rin perguntou, olhando para ela por uns segundos até voltar a atenção para a comida.

– Kagura-sama quer praticamente transformar a casa numa boate e Izayoi-san está a ponto de contratar um palhaço para animar festas infantis. – Kagome disse, rindo do pensamento.

– Acho que vocês precisam chegar num consenso. – Rin acompanhou a prima nas risadas, aquelas idéias pareciam absurdas demais em seus devidos ângulos.

– Concordo. – Kagome disse. – Você não quer vir comigo? Vamos tentar chegar numa festa simples, animada e de noite. Com alguns amigos e família, só.

– Tudo bem. – Rin concordou. – Até que não é uma má idéia. Eu vou falar com Sesshoumaru depois.

– Eu posso levá-las até lá. – uma conhecida voz masculina se pronunciou, vinda do portal de entrada do aposento.

Kagome e Rin se viraram para darem de cara com Sesshoumaru. Ele aparentava estar em seu mais perfeito estado de saúde, embora tivesse visíveis traços de que emagrecera e de palidez.

– Sesshoumaru-sama, ohayo! – Kagome o cumprimentou, contente. – Quer biscoito? Refrigerante?

– Iie. – ele disse, recusando os doces de Kagome àquela hora da manhã.

– Kagome, guarde esses lanches e coma alguma coisa decente. – Rin a repreendeu, com o mesmo tom que Kagome usava quando _ela_ comia alguma coisa pouco menos saudável que legumes.

– Não 'tô mais com fome. – Kagome disse simplesmente, voltando sua atenção para Sesshoumaru logo em seguida. – Sesshoumaru-sama vai nos levar até sua casa?

– Hai. – ele disse simplesmente, continuando parado no mesmo lugar em que Rin estivera momentos atrás. – Podem almoçar lá.

– Ah, isso é bom, então eu vou ligar pra Inuyasha pra avisar. – Kagome disse, correndo para sair da sala.

– Parece melhor agora. – Rin disse, olhando rapidamente para ele e depois voltando a atenção para a comida que estava no fogo.

– _Estou._ – ele corrigiu, aproximando-se dela e colocando as mãos sobre seus ombros. Beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

– Estou terminando de preparar o nosso café da manhã. – Rin disse, sorrindo com o ato dele. – Só não espere que seja algo tão bom quanto você tem lá na sua casa com seus empregados.

– Não importa. – Sesshoumaru disse, sentando-se na cadeira em que Kagome estivera, minutos atrás. – Estavam falando sobre a festa de Inuyasha?

– É, Kagome me lembrou que vai ser daqui a duas semanas. – Rin disse, terminando de preparar a comida e levando até a mesa para sentar-se e finalmente se servir com Sesshoumaru. – Vai ser bom ter uma distração da faculdade. Ainda vou ter toneladas de provas essas semanas.

– Parece que Inuyasha não estava muito satisfeito de ter deixado essas três prepararem a festa dele. – Sesshoumaru comentou, servindo-se inicialmente de chá, como era costume.

– Acredite, ninguém ficaria. – Rin disse, rindo ao lembrar-se das propostas de Izayoi e Kagura. – Mas deixe-as se divertirem às custas dele, vai fazer bem às três.

– Com certeza. – Sesshoumaru concordou, sorrindo de lado e começando a se servir da comida, assim como Rin.

Eles trocaram ainda algumas palavras durante a refeição, comentando sobre a faculdade de Rin, o trabalho de Sesshoumaru, a novidade sobre a festa de Inuyasha e mais algumas coisas irrelevantes. A única coisa sobre a qual não falavam era sobre Sesshoumaru e seu estado de saúde. Não havia o que falar sobre aquilo. Ela sabia que ele não gostava e ele sabia que ela sempre se preocupava, portanto, o silêncio falava pelos dois com relação àquele assunto.

– Bom, eu acho que você ainda não vai morrer depois de ter comido isso. – Rin disse, quando eles finalmente terminaram de tomar o café da manhã e ela estava levando os pratos até a pia.

– Estava ótimo. – ele disse, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e em seguida apoiando o rosto na mão.

– Que bom que ainda consigo preparar algo. – Rin disse, rindo da própria afirmação e virando-se para ele assim que tirou a mesa.

– Acho que podemos ir para minha casa agora… são quase onze horas. – Sesshoumaru disse, observando o relógio de pulso.

– Tem razão. – Rin disse, olhando em seguida para as próprias roupas. – Mas eu preciso de um banho primeiro. Nem troquei de roupa ontem para dormir.

– Tudo bem. – Sesshoumaru concordou, levantando-se da cadeira e seguindo até ela.

Ele parou bem na frente dela, deixando seus corpos praticamente colados e inclinando um pouco o rosto para que alcançasse o dela.

– Eu disse bom dia hoje? – ele perguntou, deixando que a ponta de seu nariz tocasse a pele da face esquerda dela levemente.

– Eu… acho que não. – Rin respondeu, fechando os olhos para sentir a respiração quente dele agora na curva do seu pescoço.

– Rin-chan!!! – a voz de Kagome soou quando ela apareceu no portal da cozinha e imediatamente Sesshoumaru e Rin se afastaram. A garota ficou com a face completamente vermelha com o aparecimento repentino da prima e Kagome arregalou os olhos, constrangida por ter interrompido e aparecido na hora mais inoportuna.

– O que… foi, Kagome? – Rin perguntou, respirando fundo, enquanto Sesshoumaru fitava algum ponto realmente interessante na parede atrás de Rin.

– Er… n-nada demais. – Kagome disse, rindo sem graça. – Eu… vou indo… trocar de roupa.

– Hai, hai. – Rin concordou, quando Kagome correu para subir as escadas sem ao menos esperar para escutar a resposta da prima.

Rin suspirou pesadamente e não pôde deixar de surpreender quando escutou uma pequena risada vinda de Sesshoumaru. Ela virou-se para vê-lo e ele tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto – por mais incrível que aquilo pudesse lhe parecer. Rin ergueu as duas sobrancelhas olhando para ele. Ele a encarou de volta, retornando a sua habitual expressão séria.

– O que foi isso, senhor Sesshoumaru? – ela perguntou, ainda abismada pelo que acabara de presenciar, cruzando os braços diante do corpo, como se estivesse se dirigindo a uma criança.

– A sua prima faz umas caras engraçadas de vez em quando. – ele disse de um modo tão simples que Rin não imaginou que fosse aquilo mesmo que o fizera rir.

– Não acredito que você está rindo por causa de Kagome! – Rin disse, parecendo completamente indignada com aquilo.

– Sabe que você também. – ele disse, cruzando os braços assim como ela e encarando-a fixamente.

– Oras! – ela se virou, tentando conter o riso. – Eu vou tomar banho.

Antes que ela desse o primeiro passo, ele a segurou pelo braço e puxou, até que voltasse a estar a menos de centímetros de distância dele. Enlaçou a cintura dela para que não fugisse e aproximou o rosto mais uma vez. Sem dizer palavra nenhuma, apenas detendo-se para olhar nos olhos dela por uns segundos, tomou seus lábios num beijo apaixonado e sem rejeição.

Soltou a garota apenas quando sentiu o ar faltar, mas ainda assim, continuou a encará-la de perto.

– Agora pode ir. – ele disse, sorrindo de lado. – Vou esperar na sala.

– Hai. – ela respondeu, sorridente.

Finalmente se afastou de Sesshoumaru e saiu pelo portal seguindo pelas escadas até chegar ao primeiro andar. Sesshoumaru andou até a sala, sem precisar subir escada nenhuma e se jogou no sofá, sentando-se e cruzando as pernas e os braços. Fechou os olhos tranqüilamente, sabendo que passaria uma eternidade esperando duas mulheres se arrumarem.

Quando eles finalmente saíram da casa de Rin, devia ser quase meio-dia e Rin continuava a insistir que Kagome demorava demais para se arrumar. Realmente, Rin tinha terminado de se arrumar pelo menos vinte minutos antes da prima. Sesshoumaru limitou-se a dirigir o carro e ignorar a conversa entre as duas.

Chegaram à casa de Sesshoumaru em pouco tempo, quando ele menos esperava, estavam sentados na sala de estar da sua casa, vendo a discussão rolar entre Izayoi, Kagura e Kagome sobre que tipo de festa seria melhor. Inuyasha estava entediado, sentado no mesmo sofá que Kagome e a mãe, estava com cara de quem queria assassinar alguém o quanto antes.

Sesshoumaru ficou sentado num outro sofá de dois lugares, com Rin bem ao seu lado. Vez ou outra ela dava alguma opinião sobre o que deveriam fazer, mas não conseguia se fazer ouvir direito e logo a discussão continuava mais uma vez.

– _Isso está me deixando com dor de cabeça_. – Sesshoumaru sussurrou apenas para que Rin o ouvisse, apoiando a testa no lado da cabeça dela.

– _Você quer subir pra descansar?_ – Rin perguntou, parecendo mais preocupada que o normal.

– _Não se preocupe, não é nada do que está pensando._ – Sesshoumaru disse, deixando uma Rin mais aliviada. – _Só foi modo de falar._

– _De qualquer jeito, está me irritando também._ – Rin comentou, aproximando-se mais de Sesshoumaru e descansando a cabeça no ombro dele.

– JÁ CHEGA VOCÊS TRÊS! – Inuyasha precisou gritar para que a atenção de todos da sala caísse sobre ele. – A festa é MINHA e se continuar nisso não vai haver festa NENHUMA! – ele falou, furioso, deixando as três mulheres com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados. – Não, eu não vou contratar uma boate inteira, Kagura, e não vai ter nada de _strip-tease _aqui em casa. – o sorriso de Kagura se desmanchou e ela fez cara de emburrada. – Queria saber onde anda Hakudoushi numa hora dessas pra escutar o que você anda falando. E não, kaa-san, pelos deuses, eu não vou completar um ano de idade! Não vai colocar doces e bolas de sopro pela casa, mas que coisa! Vamos fazer uma festa simples, com música, com piscina, de noite e com amigos e família. Pronto, fim de papo! Podemos almoçar agora?

– Mas Inuyasha, precisa ter pelo menos o bolo de aniversário! – Izayoi insistiu, mesmo que Kagura tivesse desistido depois do que Inuyasha falara.

– Hai, hai. – Inuyasha concordou. – Mas nada de apagar velas. Quero vê-las bem longe no dia, por sinal.

– Que é isso, Inuyasha, você não está ficando tão velho assim. – Kagome disse, dando um sorriso de lado.

– Feh! – ele fungou. – Agora, será que podemos comer?!

– 'Tá, tudo bem, vamos almoçar. – Izayoi se levantou primeiro, chamando a atenção dos outros.

Um a um foram se levantando e saindo na direção da sala de jantar, apenas Rin e Sesshoumaru ficaram parados nos mesmos lugares, observando os demais deixarem o local.

– Nós não vamos? – Rin perguntou, virando-se para ele.

– Calma, estou tendo certeza de que é seguro o suficiente e de que eles não vão começar uma guerra de comida conosco no meio. – Sesshoumaru disse, olhando para a porta por onde eles tinham entrado, de maneira curiosa.

– Não seja bobo. – Rin disse, rindo da idéia. – Isso seria ridículo.

– É o que acontece com crianças no primário, caso não tenha um responsável por perto, não é? – Sesshoumaru questionou, olhando-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Rin encarou-o de maneira pensativa por um momento.

– Pensando bem, acho que tem razão, vamos esperar mais um pouco, só pra ter certeza. – ela disse, voltando a descansar a cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

Sesshoumaru sorriu de lado e começou a passar os dedos pelos cabelos dela, enquanto a garota apenas fechava os olhos e aproveitava o momento.

– Sabe, vai ser divertida essa festa. – Rin comentou, depois de alguns minutos em completo silêncio. – Estão todos muito empolgados.

– Creio que sim. – ele disse em resposta, aproximando o rosto do topo da cabeça dela e sentindo o aroma dos fios negros de cabelo.

– Promete… que vai ficar comigo pelo menos até a festa? – ela perguntou de uma maneira hesitante e temerosa, mesmo sabendo que Sesshoumaru não gostava daquele assunto. Encolheu-se um pouco mais perto dele quando a resposta demorou a vir.

– _Prometo._ – ele disse num sussurro, ainda sentindo o doce cheiro que vinha dos cabelos dela.

Ela sorriu com a resposta. Ele parecia ter finalmente respondido alguma questão diretamente, pelo menos uma questão daquele porte e sobre tal assunto.

– _Arigatou._ – ela sussurrou de volta.

– Bom, acho que se não escutamos o som de nada quebrando, deve ser seguro. – ele disse, depois de alguns segundos.

– Tem razão. – Rin concordou. – Vamos indo.

Eles se levantaram e seguiram para a sala de jantar, onde os outros esperavam. Juntaram-se a eles e tiveram mais uma refeição quase em família, e não tão calma quanto esperavam que fosse.

Durante aquela tarde, as mulheres continuaram discutindo sobre o que fazer com a festa de Inuyasha, e não demorou para que Rin se sentisse cansada demais para escutar as conversas. Por volta das quatro da tarde, ele as levou de volta para casa, e Kagome ainda ia se encontrar mais vezes com Kagura e Izayoi para terminar de arrumar as coisas. Nem Sesshoumaru nem Rin sabiam como Inuyasha podia agüentar aquela insistência e discussão por tanto tempo, talvez porque no final ele sempre saía comendo alguma coisa.

Com o assunto da festa, as provas na faculdade e mais algumas preocupações para pelo menos alguns deles, as semanas se passaram mais rápido do que imaginaram. Logo se viram num sábado à noite, na casa dos Taisho, comemorando a tão esperada festa.

A residência estava realmente cheia com a comemoração do aniversário de Inuyasha. Para todo lado que Rin olhava, via os outros se divertindo e conversando. Ela também estava junto com Kagome, Sango, Kagura e mais umas amigas, conversando de maneira animada e discutindo coisas diversas, assuntos de mulheres. Até mesmo os homens estavam em seu grupo particular de discussão sobre futebol ou qualquer outra coisa que lhes interessasse, enquanto bebiam alguma coisa.

– Kagura, Hakudoushi-sama não vem? – Rin perguntou, notando que o homem ainda não aparecera na festa, mesmo que esta já tivesse começado há certo tempo.

– Ah, infelizmente ele teve plantão no hospital, mas disse que ia tentar se livrar. – Kagura disse, balançando o vinho da sua taça de cristal. – Deve chegar mais tarde, ou pelo menos pra me levar pra casa. – sorriu.

– Deve ser difícil ter um noivo assim, que precisa estar sempre no trabalho de plantão. – Sango comentou.

– Eu estou acostumada, também trabalho com medicina lá nos EUA. Mas vou voltar pro Japão no final do ano. – Kagura respondeu, virando-se para observar dois homens que se dirigiam ao grupo delas. – Ahn… vejam só, o assunto dos homens acabou.

Elas riram da afirmação de Kagura, quando a conversa delas foi interrompida pela chegada de Inuyasha e Miroku. Inuyasha abraçou Kagome por trás e Miroku ficou ao lado de Sango, colocando uma mão pela cintura dela.

– Vamos indo. Kaa-san está nos chamando para cantar os malditos parabéns. – Inuyasha disse parecendo entediado.

– Educado como sempre, Inuyasha. – Kagura disse, levando sua taça de vinho à boca depois do que ele falara.

– Não fale assim, Inuyasha! – Kagome logo repreendeu a atitude dele.

– Feh! Vamos indo de qualquer jeito. Antes que ela continue me irritando. São quase onze da noite. – Inuyasha disse, olhando o relógio de pulso.

– Hai, hai. – Kagome concordou e voltou-se para as amigas. – Então, vamos indo pessoal?

– Hei, onde está Sesshoumaru? Achei que estivesse com vocês. – Rin perguntou, notando que não via o namorado havia algum tempo.

– Ele estava. Mas saiu, acho que na direção do jardim. – Miroku foi quem deu a resposta.

– Deixa aquele baka pra lá, vamos cantar logo os parabéns. – Inuyasha puxava Kagome, irritado.

– Podem ir à frente, eu vou chamar o Sesshoumaru. – Rin disse, pronta para tomar a direção oposta a que eles seguiam.

– Tudo bem, vamos esperá-los na sala. – Sango disse, seguindo Kagome e Inuyasha, assim como Miroku e Kagura.

Rin sorriu em resposta e seguiu até a saída para o jardim. Como todos estavam concentrados na sala de estar, foi fácil achar a silhueta de Sesshoumaru, sozinho, perto da piscina, olhando para o céu. Ela apreciou a imagem dele de longe por alguns minutos. Depois de dois meses que estava com ele, ele nunca lhe parecera tão mal. Estava bem mais magro e pálido, agora passava mal constantemente e quase não saía da casa nem para o trabalho. Sempre precisava de remédios e ela sempre estava lá, ao lado dele, nem que fosse simplesmente para massagear sua cabeça… como continuava a fazer. Antes mesmo que ela se aproximasse o suficiente para tocar-lhe, escutou sua voz.

– Achei que devesse estar conversando com as outras dentro de casa. – ele comentou, ainda observando as estrelas.

– Achei que você deveria estar ao menos dentro de casa. – Rin comentou, aproximando-se mais dele até ficar ao seu lado.

– Odeio ocasiões sociais. – ele disse, fechando os olhos por uns segundos e abrindo-os para fitar Rin ao seu lado.

– Eu sei. – ela sorriu para ele e o silêncio prevaleceu por uns segundos. – Está frio aqui.

– Você deveria voltar para dentro, está mais quente lá. – Sesshoumaru disse, mas mesmo assim seguiu até ela e abraçou-a por trás.

– Você não vem? Vão cantar os parabéns. – Rin disse, segurando o pano da manga da camisa dele.

– Vai indo na frente. Eu vou daqui a alguns minutos. – ele virou-a para ele, inclinando-se levemente e beijando-lhe os lábios rapidamente.

– Hai. – ela meneou a cabeça dando ênfase à resposta e seguiu para dentro da casa.

Assim que ela fechou a porta, Sesshoumaru levou as duas mãos à cabeça. Agora, mais que nunca, a dor estava insuportável. Abafou um gemido de dor e fechou as mãos em punho, enterrando as unhas nas palmas dessas com toda a força, quase ferindo-as.

Rin voltou a se juntar aos amigos. Estava preocupada com Sesshoumaru, mas não queria demonstrar isso, sabia que ele não gostava. Cantaram os parabéns e ficaram a conversar, mas ela estava tão concentrada em Sesshoumaru que nem deu muita atenção ao assunto que estavam discutindo. Foi entre um comentário e outro que notou Sesshoumaru subindo as escadas lentamente. Acompanhou-o com os olhos até que alcançasse o primeiro andar e desaparecesse no corredor. Foi acordada de seus pensamentos pela insistente e conhecida voz da prima.

– Rin-chan! Acorde! O que acha da idéia?! – ela perguntou e Rin notou que todos estavam olhando para ela.

– Ahn… vocês podem decidir por mim. Eu volto logo. – ela se levantou e passou pelos outros, mantendo os olhos fixos no topo das escadas. Saiu sem escutar mais nada… não sabia o porquê, mas estava apreensiva.

Ela subiu as escadas rapidamente, seguindo pelo corredor do primeiro andar até o quarto de Sesshoumaru. Abriu a porta e encontrou o homem deitado na enorme cama com a cabeça virada para a parede, de costas para a porta. Ela fechou a porta e aproximou-se lentamente, orando para que o pior não tivesse acontecido. Suspirou aliviada ao ouvir a voz dele.

– Achei que tivesse passado despercebido.

– Você nunca passa por mim despercebido. – ela andou até a cama e sentou-se no canto desta, de frente para as costas dele. – Está se sentindo bem?

– A dor… está pior. – ele disse sinceramente, fazendo o coração dela apertar.

– Não se preocupe, tudo ficará bem. – ela mesma queria acreditar nas próprias palavras, mas era difícil. Andou ajoelhada na cama até sentar-se sobre os travesseiros ao lado da cabeça dele. – Venha, deite a cabeça aqui.

Sesshoumaru fez o que ela disse e deitou a cabeça em suas pernas, sentindo as mãos delicadas dela massageando sua cabeça, como ela costumava fazer para que sua dor de cabeça passasse. Mas apenas daquela vez… não estava adiantando.

– Desde o começo… eu não queria fazê-la sofrer. – ele disse, fechando os olhos com o toque das mãos dela.

– Você não me faz sofrer…

– Eu fiz, e eu _farei_. – o tom de voz dele diminuía à medida que sua dor aumentava.

Rin quase não ouvia o que ele falava.

– Não diga bobagens… – ela disse, ainda mais apreensiva.

– Rin…

– Hai, Sesshoumaru? – ela perguntou, sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas pelo tom fraco dele.

– _Aishiteiru…_ – ele sussurrou, sua respiração estava quase imperceptível.

Rin sorriu, feliz por ter escutado aquelas palavras vindas dele. Sesshoumaru _nunca _dissera aquilo antes…

– Eu também te amo, Sesshoumaru. – ela disse, continuando a massagem, mas depois disso, não houve resposta… _nenhuma_.

Ela parou os movimentos e afastou a franja dele da frente do rosto. Ele estava tão pálido. Ela abaixou a cabeça lentamente até que seus lábios tocassem os dele. Ela parou por um segundo com aquele movimento e afastou o rosto apenas alguns centímetros… não conseguia… não sentia mais a respiração dele em sua pele. Levou ambas as mãos ao rosto para abafar os soluços que se seguiram, as lágrimas rolaram livremente por seu rosto, caindo sobre a roupa dele. Por quê?! Por que sempre acontecia com ela? Mais uma vez… estava _sozinha_.

…

Aquela manhã estava nublada, o céu coberto com um escuro manto cinza, dando um ar um tanto quanto _fúnebre_ àquela ocasião. E que ar se encaixaria melhor para aquele momento? Sim, aquela noite de sábado realmente a arrasara, mas ali, naquele instante, não derramava uma lágrima sequer ao fitar aquele corpo inerte e pálido, aquele corpo sem vida. Era como se lembrar daquele dia em que sua própria mãe se fora, mas diferente daquela vez, ela não tinha mais ninguém para abraçá-la, confortá-la… ninguém nos braços de quem chorar.

Contudo, não podia chorar, não era mesmo? Desde que descobrira sobre o _destino _dele, prometera para si mesma que jamais lamentaria, que seria forte para suportar o que estava decidido. Mas como era difícil fazê-lo… afinal, estava diante de uma das pessoas que mais amara em toda a sua vida, aquele pelo qual ela fizera inúmeros sacrifícios, simplesmente por amar demais.

**Fim**

**Agora estamos falando do fim de VERDADE! XDD**

**Bom, esse foi o primeiro final que eu imaginei desde o começo da fic, e o que eu mais queria fazer era aquela cena no estlo "déjà vu"... no caso, a cena do final que já aconteceu em outro capítulo, mas com o Sesshy sobrevivendo XDD E foi uma das melhores cenas que eu acho que escrevi.**

**E provavelmente... alguém aí está doidinho pra me matar por causa do que eu fiz, mas não tinha como mudar, embora dê pra adaptar um final feliz completamente fantasioso e conto de fadas... XDD Mas acho que não é o meu estilo e também não é o estilo da fic... adorei ela do jeito que está XD**

**E graças a Deus, vou passar algum tempo fora, assim, as cartas bombas não serão entregues! É por isso que estou postando hoje, pessoas... infelizmente eu vou viajar nesse carnaval e não vai dar pra eu postar no dia primeiro, que eu provavelmente já estou longe, então estou postando hoje.**

**E os últimos agradecimentos às reviews do penúltimo capítulo, muito obrigada a **_Palas Lis (você não quer me matar por esse epílogo, que eu sei 8D), manu higurashi (muito obrigada por todos os comentários, espero que tenha gostado do epílogo), Lenita Hino (obrigadinha por me acompanhar até aqui também!), Mile-chan S2 (que bom que gostou do fic! Espero que o epílogo não decepcione XD), Hinata-chan (você também, obrigada por acompanhar tudo isso, e deixe o e-mail pra eu responder dessa vez XD), queenrj (obrigada por todos os reviews, fiquei muito feliz!), Itakochan8D (todas queremos um Sesshy XD, que bom que gostou!), Bárbara (pode chamar só de Mitz XD que bom saber que sempre esteve acompanhando, fico feliz, espero que tenha gostado do epílogo), Nike-chan (bom, espero que mesmo com o final, você tenha gostado XDD), Lola Sama (obrigada pelas reviews! Obrigada por ler, espero que o epílogo tenha sido bom XD), ALINE (pois é, aqui está o epílogo, final definitivo! Espero que tenha gostado), Clarice (nossa!!! -corre- bom, não sei se consegui te fazer chorar com o final, mas obrigada pelo comentário! Adorei muito, e... boa sorte na sua carreira de jornalista famosa! Vou torcer por você!), Cassia-chan (amiga das reviews gigantescas! Sempre amei seus reviews enormes! Me divirto pacas com eles XDD, espero que tenha gostado desse epílogo também! Kissus!), jeh-chaN (nhaaaa! Ganhei mais uma leitora! Obrigada pela review, querida, que bom que gostou do fic!), Pâmela (não tem problema a demora no comentário, importante é que leu, espero que goste!), Dóris Bennington (taí o epílogo.. eu até ia postar amanhã, mas não sei se estarei aqui, então... PARABÉNS!!! Feliz aninhos! XD)._

**Espero que não tenha esquecido de ninguém. Se esqueci, podem mandar me bater! o.ó Ou simplesmente lembrar pra eu editar o capítulo... mas pelo menos, vocês finalmente vão se ver livre de mim!!! Weee!!!!**

**Bom, mas também agradeço a todos que acompanharam o fic até aqui, mesmo sem comentários, acreditem, me deixaram realmente feliz! E bom, peço encarecidamente que aqueles que deixarem reviews nesse epílogo e não tiverem login, por favor, deixem os e-mails para que eu possa responder todas, já que não terá um próximo capítulo pra agradecer. XD**

**Bom, espero que não tenha decepcionado ninguém ao extremo, mas sempre tem alguém que não gostou e tals, afinal, não podemos agradar todo mundo ao mesmo tempo.**

**Acho que é tudo o que eu tinha pra dizer. E mais uma vez, MUITO OBRIGADA a todos que me acompanharam, fico imensamente feliz de chegar até aqui com a companhia de todos vocês!**

**Kissus, até uma próxima vez!**


End file.
